From the Past to the Future a Seto Kaiba Story
by BlueEyesWhiteDragon17
Summary: 1st Story of the trilogy 2 more 2 come.Seto Kaiba finds out that he has been married 4 4 Years & doesn't even know his own wife. All seasons, right after Duelist K. ALL CHARACTERS SHOW UP.. Not sure READ THE REVIEWS/PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Mature Content
1. Prologue

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Prologue**

The hot sandy desert blew across the camp. A lone figure stood at the edge of the came looking out on to the sandy dunes. A women's cry broke through the crying wind.

[She is having her child in this harsh place. This place is not for a women and her child even if is the home of her ancestors] he thought to himself.

The wind was whipping his long purplish sliver long hair in his face. The only thing protecting him was the safari hat on his head. His Millennium Eye in on the left side of his face seemed to be telling him that his life was about to change, though to him it did not matter. Everything was ruined he lost his one true love and was now trying to find a way to bring her back to him, but instead he ended up with a pregnant guide that was in labor. Then again she had been very helpful she knew many things that even he did not know, she was able to do so much for him that at least when all this is over he would have to do some thing for her. Repay her in the most generous way.

Another cry sounded though another followed the cold Egyptian night, but this sound but much softer. The cry of a newborn, the sweet sound of new life coming into a harsh world almost brought tears to the man's eyes.

He looked into the night sky the moon had gone behind some clouds but the stars could easily be seen. One especially, this was no ordinarily star it was more a bluish silver and different from the others.

[This could mean something.] The man wondered.

"Master Pegasus, may I speak?" said a dark figure behind Pegasus

"Yes Philip, what is it" demanded Pegasus

"The woman wishes to speak with you. You might want to go see her for she won't last long"

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment" with that Philip left. Pegasus wondered how long this trip was going to be, he wanted to find the items to bring his love back but something in the back of his mind said that there is going to be another love and you would have to be able to take care of them.

He turned his back to the sandy dunes and started to walk back to the tent where the new babe was born. He glanced back toward the stars and saw that bluish star. It seemed to say "take care of her, she is the one" he headed to the tent.

The fire in the tent was all but glowing embers while the cries of a newborn could be heard from the small makeshift crib that lay beside the cot. The room was dark and on the cot breathing her last few breaths of life was the new mother. When Pegasus flips the flap of the tent he did not know that in a few moments everything in his life was going to change forever.

" They told me you wanted to see me you wanted to see me Irena" Pegasus said

"You…Pegasus…you are the only person I can trust… I want you to take my baby…raise her as your own…I told the medic that you were…her father" whispered Irena

Pegasus looked down at Irena, her once bright blue eyes where now dull and lifeless. The diggers had said that they were her best feature next to the long endless legs that she had kept always hidden under men's clothing. Her glossy black hair had also lost its shine it seemed to be nothing more then a black dirty mop. He pitied her in some small way; he rarely pitied anyone since he received the Millennium Eye.

"Why me, there are other people who will take the girl to a better home" he said with harshness on his lips

"You…are the only one…who can take care…of the Great White Dragon," she stammered

"You mean…no that can't be…it can't be you lying bitch," he shouted at this point the baby girl who was gently crying was not wailing.

"Will you shut that brat up, please I can't think"?

"Give her to me I'll sing to her"

With that, Pegasus picked up the child and gave it to her mother, who had quieted her down with a sweet Egyptian lullaby. Pegasus had kept his mouth shut and let the lullaby fill the small tent and slowly float into the camp. He then realized it was the only thing that he could do. This woman was dying and she did not have long.

After a while, Irena broke the silence. She said while placing the baby back into her crib.

" Pegasus if you don't then my people who protect the princess soul will use her for their own proposes and gain. She belongs to the High Priest, even if she is not the one to be his bride and carry his child, they will still use her. I know that you have only known me for six months, but with in that time you know who's blood I carry in my veins and that same blood runs in Isisa. You must not let her get in their hands… and Pegasus one more thing… tell her that the Past is always the…future…"

With that, Irena closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. It was time for her to go to the West into the afterlife, like the Princess Isisa before her.

Pegasus looked at the small babe looking now amused in her crib. She seemed to have found someone's wallet and was fingering the credit cards and coins. He walked over, picked her up, and looked at her. She was only a few hours old yet she had the beginnings of a great beauty. Her eyes where like the Blue Eyes White Dragon's, her skin was going to be fair which was unusual for an Egyptian. Her hair however was still a mystery.

This was going to be a very interesting life for both him and Isisa and that was fore sure, Pegasus thought to himself.

….

…_Six Years Later…_

"Daddy look at me I'm a Princess" said Isisa waving at Pegasus

"I know my little Blue Eyes," teased Pegasus

[She has really grown in the past six years; it will not be long before she starts asking questions about her mother. I cannot believe that Irena was only 22 when she died. Isisa looks so much like her even if they do not share the same hair color. It is going to be hard to explain the fact that she is the princess in body but not in soul yet. For Pete's sake she is only six I should show her where I first met her mother at least before I get that question asked again] he thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong daddy, you have been so quiet" Isisa asked

"Oh nothing little one, I was just thinking weather or not I should bring you to the place where I met your mother"

"Oh do you mean it. I will be very good! I will do all my schoolwork, even study my ancient Egyptian. I promise please, please can I," she begged

"All of your homework" taunted Pegasus

"Everything" she confirmed

"Alright but you need to be up very early, we head out at dawn"

"I love you daddy" with that she hugged with all her might, her almond colored hair had been put in a braid with a lotus flower weaved into it. Her eyes even showed the love that filled them. The dress she wore was made of light Egyptian cotton in a way she had reminded Pegasus of a small Egyptian peasant girl, the way that her eyes danced at the sight of him. Made him think on what I was like to be a father even though not by blood but by law. It was not just her beauty but also her innocent's that makes her the girl she is.

The sun was not even up but its rays could almost be made out from the horizon. The small group had made their way to the Temple of Hathor, on one of the horses Isisa was there sitting in her father's lap gazing at the landscape yet barren and full of sand. She found it magical and mysterious that this was her homeland the place of her birth and now she was going to see where her mother had been when she had met her father. Isisa knew that Pegasus was not her blood father but he was the only person that really cared for her. Even though he worked late and was often in his office back in San Francisco. Either way she loved him, yet she wall alone.

When they arrived at the Temple the sun had already started to turn into a blazing ball of fire. It was about noon when they finally stopped Isisa was already hopeful to be at the spot where her mother had once stood, while the group started to unsaddle the horses Isisa wondered through what would have been the great entrance.

"Don't go far miss, we would not want to lose you" one of the servants said

"Don't worry I won't go far" she replied

In the shadows of one of the pillars, Akhom looked at the visitors. They had brought a child with them how foolish of them. Did they not know that the tomb keepers kidnap young girls and raise them as their own, so that there is new blood within the tomb keepers? This girl would make a good bride in several years maybe a good idea since his mother had left him and his father. This girl would be the replacement…yes she will do. Akhom's eyes followed Isisa; he was assessing her when something on her ankle caught his eye. It was a reddish mark he could not quiet make out what is was. He would have to subdue her in order to find out. The worthless mirror that he ended up buying because he had been tricked into buying it might help; if it were to catch, the sun's rays in might cause her to come closer.

Isisa saw something a far distance from the little lunch area they had set up. She ventured closer, but something was telling her not to go. Then curiosity had killed the cat and so here, it resulted in the kidnapping of Isisa. It had seemed to move away further and further as she came closer. At last, she had entered the Temple of Hathor and now it was getting scary. The cool darkness of the Temple had made the shadows made from the statues that lined the great hall seemed to be attacking her, yet everything was quiet…to quiet. Then out of nowhere came a hand over her mouth. Isisa screamed and fought the invisible figure but nothing worked and then she felt one finger on her pulse near the neck. She panicked and then all she saw was her world going into darkness.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 1 Dreams and Nightmares

_Isisa was walking through the Temple of Hathor; the cool darkness attacked her soft skin. Then out of nowhere came a hand, she struggled but could not hold back the assailant. Her world them plunged into darkness. She woke up in a small room, the furniture in the room was elegant like a noblemen's house but with a women's touch. The chairs where of gold and silver with precious stones inlaid, the bed that which Isisa lay on was of white gold. It was a very beautiful bed the front of the bed had two White Dragons with sapphire eyes inlaid. They then stretched to the end of the bed frame with a pillow filled with goose feathers.  
Isisa was amazed on where she was. She got off the bed still a little dizzy trying to figure out what had happen perhaps it was part of the surprise. When she got to the door, she realized that it was locked. This frighten her, where was she? Who would want to do this to her? What did they want? So many questions where running through her mind, she wanted to go home but where was home? With Pegasus? Yes, that is where home was. Just as she was trying to understand on what was happening, she heard the door unlock. Then a tall boy no more then 17 or 18 came in, he had short black hair, slightly tanned skin, and piercing green eyes. Isisa looked at him not sure on what do make of it, for he looked like one of the ancient Egyptians on by the way he dressed. Then for some reason she looked at her self and what she saw almost scared the wits out of her. Her cloths had changed to. Instead, she was wearing a small child's collar with a neat design. _

_"So you are awake, best show father the Princess," the man said to himself breaking the deathly silence_

_"Who are you, what am I doing here" Isisa panicked _

_"You don't know who you are do you. Well I guess I must tell you. You are the one who will be the future wife to the heir to the Kaiba Corporation. You WILL bring us quiet a hefty sum of gold Princess," replied the man _

_"NO I will not I want to go home, back to my daddy"_

_"You mean that winged horse of a father who doesn't have a clue on how to raise a child" screamed the man "No Princess Isisa you will be a bride to the heir weather you like it or not. NOW come your real father, your blood father wants to see you" _

_With that the man grabbed Isisa and took her fighting and screaming out of the room…_

_…. Eleven Years Later…._

Isisa jerked awake sweating, and very antsy. Why does this always happen every time I am about to leave a dig? I spent 11 years trying to bury the memory of the kidnapping. I wonder if I am ever going to get over it. Isisa thought she was not in the mood to be contemplating over weather to go to the camp medic or just take it as it is. She stood from the cot where she had been sleeping and walked over to the opening of the tent. The Egyptian night was cool and very realaxing, if only things could be normal again. Isisa wished that everything would just go back to how it was before she was kidnapped. She would have never disobeyed Pegasus.

When she finally escaped and was reunited with him he was never the same he turned cold and unfeeling. She was punished for not listening to him and for walking off without a bodyguard.

After the incident, she was sent to a privet school where she completed all of her schooling early and went straight into Egyptology. She enjoyed everything about the class now doing her thesis for Egyptology, her thesis instructor Mr. Moto was a wonderful man he was like a grandfather that she never had. She was glad that he allowed her to trace her family bloodline, it was not really allowed but the Egyptian Community History Council or ECHC allowed it. The reasons being that Isisa knew quiet a bit more then the average Egyptian specialist, and another reason because she was a Triple Star Black Belt. This meant that she was able to do the three levels of ancient life as the ECHC put it.

This can only happen if a person had reached the martial arts black belt title and then only then can they continue to get the three stars. The first star being that a person must be fluent in speaking ancient Egyptian and must be able to write in hieroglyphics. The second being able to fight in ancient Egyptian warfare, like using daggers properly, riding chariots and such. The third being able to reenact the past through both events and daily life. For this a person must be able to walk, talk and act like the social class they have been assigned to. This is a very difficult one and this star not many people have received because it would be very hard to adjust and stay in character so to speak. Isisa though excels in this for it just comes naturally.

Isisa looked out on to the vast desert and then looked back at the cot. She might as well go back and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day of packing and loading up the horses as well as the artifacts that were found.

The blazing sun burned down on the Egyptologists they where busy moving, packing and loading items. They packed all of their tools, equipment, and even the artifacts they had found, when the call came in.

Ring, ring

"Hello" Isisa said

"Hey Blue Eyes, long time no chat," replied the Queen of Autumn Leaves

"Hey what up Cathy"

"Don't call me that, I know you are at the dig" came the sudden reply

"Okay then Queen of Autumn Leaves, what can I do for you" Blue Eyes asked

"Well you know how every year a group of Egyptologist go to a number of schools for two weeks and we play the Egyptian Game…Oh I mean of course you know you go on it every year. Well this year the school we picked is Domino High and they would like us to come" Queen said

"Okay so what's the catch?" inquired Blue Eyes

There was a brief silence at the other end.

"Well…I know we only do this Game for about a week…"

"How long do they want us?" snapped Blue Eyes

"Two weeks that's all"

"Well I am do for a break, I guess it's going to be like last year. No one did find the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I guess I'll just work on my thesis." Came the answer.

"That's a girl I knew you would do it. Remember it is the same thing like the year before all expenses are paid, just do your work and you can bring CC this year she will drive the people nuts. Who knows you might end up with a boyfriend…"

'Hey now you are going to far okay I will do it but no boyfriend what-so-ever compendia" said Blue Eyes

"Okay you stubborn Dragon have it your way, hey got to go okay King of Autumn Leaves wants his breakfast" with that the conversation was over.

Isisa thought what in the world had compelled her to do something like this but hey at least she can bring CC. CC was like a sister to her and Viper was like a good friend. Then she always brought CC with her on things like this and Queen of Autumn Leaves was right all guy's and girls too would got bonkers over her car.

_…Domino City…_

Seto Kaiba looked out the window the leaves were changing color, he knew what that meant. School would be starting again, everyone will be coming back from the summer holidays excited and pumped up, and he would have to deal with them. Them being the geek group the worst group of people ever. They were Yugi Moto, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and worst of all Joey Wheeler or in other words the Mutt. He was not looking forward to seeing them; thank God, that this was his last year at Domino High because other wise he was for sure going to lose his head with these brats. He had a reputation to keep up.

Seto looked at the clock, its glowing hands pointed to 5:30 am, well he might as well do some work like do some damage control. Pegasus and the Big Five had to more then enough to Kaiba Corp then he would have wanted, but it is time to show them what a real businessman does when his company is in trouble. The new Duel Disk would be a great hit and not to mention it would make a huge impact on the Dueling World. This will show Pegasus that he is not to be dealt with. After this school year, he would be able to spend more time at Kaiba Corp, and perhaps with Mokuba to. His brother has been bugging him into taking some more time off in order to teach him martial arts.

[We will see Mokuba maybe I can help you, or I could just get Roland to teach you] he thought to himself.

About an hour and a half, later Seto heard an alarm clock blaring its awful noise and realized it was time to get his school uniform on. He met his younger brother on the stairs on their way to breakfast. Seto walked past Mokuba's room when he heard,

"Uhh, I can't get this stupid thing on. Why do we have to wear ties in the first place?" Mokuba said with disgust

"Because then all the boys look the same and besides when you get to high school you won't have to wear one" came the reply

"I hate them, I don't like them, and I can't even get this thing on. Can you help me big brother"

"Mokie you know I will help you, now come here and hold still" said Seto as he tied the blue and white striped tie.

"Thanks big brother"

"No problem. Now lets go see what Mrs. Johnson made for breakfast" with that the two of them left the room.

As the two of them were seated at the table in the dinning room waiting for breakfast to be served, Mokuba asked Seto when he got in last night.

"When did you come home last night"?

"Around 11" came the reply from behind the newspaper

"I can't believe that this is the first day of school, summer it seemed only just started" said Mokuba

"Well at least this year you are stating middle school"

"Yea I supposed…Hey what was the letter from the school board that you were do mad about"

"Mokuba I really don't want to talk about that now"

"Okay…I just wanted to know because you know Maria my friend from Egypt"

"You mean the one with the black hair and brown eyes. Who sister wont leave me alone when I get to school? That Maria"

"Well you mean her step-sister she does not have any real family like us… but anyway she told me that her support sister is coming form Egypt and they are doing a two week Egypt Game at the high school is that right"

"Okay Mokuba what are you getting at?" came the reply.

Seto has set the paper down and was staring at his brother with full attention when the house cleaner brought in breakfast. Breakfast sausages, French toast, and scrambled eggs. The meal was splendid, the conversation well… not so perfect. Seto did not want to hear anything about Egypt because that usually meant Yugi and his destiny talk and that really bothered him, he really didn't care for this game that his school was doing he would just sit in the library and just work on things that need to get done at KC.

When it did came time to get ready and head off to school Mokuba was going to make sure his older brother "got out more" Maria had told him about her support sister and how she was perfect for his brother. Last night they spent almost an hour talking about pairing them up and how they would do it.

_Flash back_

**_SweetSoulSister:_**_ I have an idea not get my support sister and ur bro 2gether?_

**_Brother2theBlueEyes:_**_ Support sis wat is that?_

**_SweetSoulSister: _**_oh, that is a person who is not a relative by blood. They come occasionally 2 have fun with u & they help out with the cost & teach u cool things._

**_Brother2theBlueEyes:_**_ oh I c. wat is she like?_

**_SweetSoulSister: _**_she is really nice, she is a 3*bb, she works as an Egyptologist 4 10 months of the year and travels 4 two months. She comes to Domino once a year 4 a week and her and me have fun. She has two cars one named CC and the other named Viper. And well some people call her Blue Eyes White Dragon or just Blue Eyes. Hummm let me c wat else can I tell u about her…she had blue eyes and almond colored hair and…_

**_Brother2theBlueEyes: _**_wat is bb3? And why does she name her cars?_

**_SweetSoulSister: _**_oh srry, 3*bb stands for Triple Star Black Belt (they are only in Egypt) don't ask me what the 3 * stand 4. I don't know. The reason she names her cars well its b/c of their model. CC is a Cadillac Convertible and Viper well is a Viper nothing 2 it._

**_Brother2theBlueEyse: _**_she sounds really nice, yes we should try and get them 2gether. U school 2morrow?_

**_SweetSoulSister: _**_yes I am Blue Eyes is driving me 2 school c u there ttyl_

**_Brother2theBlueEyes: _**_Wait wat is her name??? Blue Eyes…._

**_Brother2theBlueEyes: _**_Maria r u there…_

_End of Flash Back_

Mokuba couldn't wait to see what Blue Eyes looked like; Maria had said before that she was very pretty and that she does a lot of thing when she is on the two-month off-season. Excitement filled him, this was going to be very interesting, he knew his brother needed and I mean needed a girl really bad. Not one that will cling to him and be after him for his money or one of the groupies. Yea that would be very bad.

[Watch out big brother you are going to get a girlfriend weather you like it or not] thought the mischief-maker to him.


	3. The First Day and the Last Day

Chapter 2 The First Day and The Last Day

Yugi Moto woke up to the sound that well wasn't his alarm clock.

"Shit…. Dammit…For crying out loud…SHIT" came the sound to what appeared to be a girl's voice from the bathroom

"Pharaoh…ahmm do you know who's here…" said Yugi to the spirit beside him

"I don't know Yugi, why don't I go and check it out"

"Be careful you don't know who it might be, and while you're at it can you check on Grandpa. I'm kind of worried"

"I will just get your school uniform on okay" with that the Pharaoh's spirit went to check on the intruder

Yugi was busy getting his things together when he heard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! YUGI YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF THIS BATHROOM THIS INSTENT" came a scream

Yugi rushed to the Pharaoh's aid. When he got there the whole party was there. Grandpa was rushing up the stairs hollering

"What's going on…? What's all the racket"?

"Grandpa who's here?" inquired Yugi

"Yugi I wasn't going to wake you up, but do you remember your old babysitter…Isisa"

"Yea somewhat…wait you mean the one that teased me and Téa all the time…"

"Yes she went to Egypt to do her thesis…well now she is back"

Just then, the door opened and there stood Isisa with a towel coving her body and her hair dripping on the floor. Yugi looked in and saw the Pharaoh dripping wet as well, he just laughed.

"What so funny" said Isisa

"Oh nothing, but its good to see you" said the tri-colored haired boy

"Good now that we got that settled does anyone want to tell me what all the yelling is about," asked Grandpa

Isisa looked at the Pharaoh behind her and then looked at Yugi. [They look similar, I guess this is the nameless Pharaoh] she thought

"Oh nothing. It was a misunderstanding, right Yugi"

"Oh yea I misunderstanding"

"All right you two get dressed and come down for breakfast" with that Grandpa left

"You can see him?" questioned Yugi

"Yes I can and I would appreciate if you keep the Pharaoh out of the bathroom when there is a lady in there"

"I…can't…I don't understand you can see me in my spirit form" the Pharaoh asked

"Well let me see…I am Egyptian for one, I can trace my blood back to numerous pharaoh's like Ramses II, Seti I and a nameless Pharaoh just to name a few. So to answer your question that I can see you…yes I am not a blind Egyptian. Now if you excuse me I would like to change into something comfortable" and so Isisa left to the guest bedroom, which was right across from the bathroom.

"I can't believe that she saw you," said Yugi

"I know…but I do feel an ancient spirit within her…but its not really human" the Pharaoh stated

"You know she did say that she has Egyptian blood in her and not just any Egyptian blood but royal blood maybe she is a key to your past," said Yugi

"I don't know Yugi, I don't know her as well, and it feels like I should know her but I can't place her. I think she was someone that I was really close to, somewhere in my past"

"Well you can ponder as long as you want I am going down stairs to catch up with Isisa. I haven't seen her since she was 13 okay." And so, Yugi went down stairs.

When Yugi came down, Isisa was already at the table updating Grandpa on all the latest digs that she had been on, and what the latest issue was between the Egyptologists. She was in the middle of the conversation when she saw Yugi from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Yugi, you going to have something to eat I'm already finished"

"I'll just have some toast Isisa, I'm not that hungry"

"Well you better eat something Yugi it's the first day of school" Grandpa said

"Okay fine, have it your way" Yugi said

Isisa just giggled.

"Hey Yugi I was wondering do you need I ride to school?"

"No thanks Isisa, but me and some friends are going to walk to school its not that far"

"Oh come on, I'll make you a deal. I will drive you to school, then after school, I will take you, and your friends home in CC okay. Sound fair"

"Well…now that you put it okay I'll just tell the gang" said Yugi

Jus then the bell on the store door rang and Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gander could be heard.

"Hey Yugi, you coming we are going to be late" Joey yelled

"Sorry guys but an old friend is in Domino and I haven't spent a lot of time with her. So do you guys mind that I go with her, she said that she'll drive us home after school in her car"

"Who is this friend?" asked Téa

"Téa Gardner is that you" came Isisa's voice from behind the counter

"Isisa that can't be you" said Téa in astonishment

"One of the same"

"I can't believe this is you," exclaimed the girls together

"She's hot don't you think Tristan" whispered Joey

"Yea I have to agree," replied Tristan

"Hey Yugi is she available" asked Joey

"As far as I know yea. I just found out she was here this morning" said Yugi

"Okay you know what Yugi forget about me driving you to school I'm driving you all okay, so lets get in the car and you can do introductions there okay" told Isisa

"Okay you are the boss," said the boys in unison

"All right CC is in the back, I'll go get her okay" with that Isisa left to get CC.

Everyone followed her out and when they saw CC, they were drooling. For CC was just waxed and of coarse she was Isisa's pride and joy. When Isisa gave the signal for the gang to get in, they jumped right in. They were ready to show Isisa everything from the arcade to even the most pain in the ass in the entire world Seto Kaiba.

…_Somewhere at a Red Light…_

Seto and Mokuba had been in the limo for almost twenty minutes, traffic had been very heavy and Seto was almost about to lose his temper. Mokuba on the other hand was enjoying the sight of cars and students on their way to their respective schools. It was for him relaxing, for he could not wait to talk to Maria about her support sister. Maria had emailed him a picture of the two cars that this Blue Eyes had. So, in a way by looking for the cars he was indeed looking for his brother's possible future girlfriend.

Mokuba was the first to spot the car and where he found it and who was in the vehicle surprised him even more. He first spotted the car by a red light head of the limo. When the limo had stopped at the red light, did he get a good look at the car its self?

"Hey Seto look" Mokuba said as he pointed

Seto turned his head in the direction in which his brother was pointing in. the car was beautiful. Mokuba put the limo's window down in order to get a better look. The dark blue car with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the back end stood out against the black of the two limos that were at the stop sign. The license plate of the car read BEWD: 33.

"BEWD? I think I know what that stands for. The car gives it away," Mokuba had said

"But I don't know what 33 stands for? What do you think brother"?

Seto didn't answer; he was lost in thought as he gazed into the car its passengers were well not of his tastes. Joey's Brooklyn accent could be heard saying, "this is a nice set of wheels you have here" with the reply from Tristan saying, "yea wished you had one of these baby's"

"Nah not my color"

"Oh come on Joey you do look kind of cute driving this thing," said a female voice unknown to Seto

"Really you'd let me drive your baby" asked Joey with excitement

"Yes, but you would have to fight me first though"

Seto was still mesmerized by the car, when something caught his eyes in the rear view mirror. They were a sapphire color like his own, but they were warm instead of cold as ice like his were. They seemed to smile at him when he looked, but then just for an instant they had a frightened look about them. [Who is she, where did she come from and why all of a sudden is she frightened] all these questions were running around in Seto's head. Never has a girl made him feel this way, with this he frowned. [I have to put her out of my mind. She is just another groupie that will want to be a pest] with that thought, he pushed the window button up. He did not want to think of this girl.

Isisa had seen the limo before she had seen the two strangers in the passenger end. She was in a way thankful that it wasn't her father's limo driver, because she was not about to become breaking news. Even though CC did catch a lot of attention even unwanted attention she was glad to be the one in the drivers seat. Yugi was a wonderful distraction from what was going to happen. She didn't tell him that she knew where his school was because that would ruin the surprise so she just let everyone direct her. The man she had seen in the limo looked somewhat familiar, but she could not place him but he did fit the description of Seto Kaiba a man she did not want to run into.

She would have to ask Shining Fairy about him, she was after all the Seto Kaiba fan of the Egyptian Duel Monsters or EDM. Isisa on the other hand only knew that she would be his bride sold to him for about $800 000 or in Egyptian pounds 4,296,09. That was a lot to spend on a bride, but Seto Kaiba did not buy her, his father did and he was expecting it to be a full marriage.

Isisa did check to see if the marriage was real and unfortunately, for her it was, even though it was done through proxy it was as real as the sun shining in Egypt. If she was right and the man in the limo was Seto Kaiba then she might as well turn around and catch the next flight out of Domino, but she promised Queen of Autumn Leaves that she would do this. So, it was either sink or swim where Seto Kaiba was involved.

They made the high school with enough time for the gang to get out and find their homerooms, turns out that they all were in the same homeroom. Just as the bell rang, Seto Kaiba came through the door and sat down in his usual seat at the back.

"So Yugi tell me more about that lovely filly, the one that drove us to school" Joey inquired

"Well I told you everything I remember, and that wasn't much." Came the cheek reply

"After a another girl Mutt" grunted Kaiba

"Hey, watch was your saying money bags" Joey snapped back

"If you ask me I don't think she needs a dog like you Wheeler"

"Oh yea, and who asked you"

"I'm just saying the facts. I think she would be more then willing to go out with me, if I gave her the time. I'm less of a hassle then a dog like you could ever be"

"Oooohhhhh, you're asking for it " Joey said standing up and ready to punch Kaiba in the face. Just as he was about to carry out his threat the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Hello class" said the teacher

"Hello" said the class together.

"I hope everyone had a great summer. Now down to business, everyone will be getting their lockers today and schedules as well. There will be an assembly today after first block. Everyone MUST attend it is very important and I don't know how to stress that. Now let's start with the roll call…I assume you all know how this works" the teacher said

"Yes, Mrs. Peterson we know," replied the class

"Alright then…Seto Kaiba?"

"Here"

"Joey Wheeler"

"Right here teach"

"Mr. Wheeler… a simple here works"

"Okay then here"

"Yugi Moto"

"Here"

As the Mrs. Peterson continued with the names, Yugi wondered where Isisa went off to, he had seen her park in the teachers' parking spot after they had arrived. No one was allowed in that parking lot unless it was teachers or special guests. He wondered greatly.


	4. The Egypt Game

Chapter 3 The Egypt Game

Isisa had parked CC right beside Lord of Dragon's oversized tan colored van. She had been thinking a lot of the limo she saw, at first it didn't really bother her for she knew that Seto Kaiba was older then her and wouldn't be going to high school. Or so she thought she saw the limo again and then stopped what she had been doing and looked at who came out. [It was defiantly a man and oh my he's hotter then the Egyptian sun in summer time. There is no way in Ra's name that this tall dark and handsome person was Seto Kaiba] she said to herself.

She quickly turned her attention to the sound speakers and microphone that were lying in the trunk. She then gathered them up, walked into the high school, she then turned left, and headed towards the huge gym where the group was setting up for the second period assembly. Lord of Dragon's was having another fit on where everything should go. [This isn't new] thought Isisa

"Lord of Dragon, where do you want us girls to go" asked a dark brunette girl

"You silly spell caster you…I told you five minutes ago where I wanted you" shouted Lord D

"Okay then, but you never told Blue Eyes over there. She always comes in late and you never shout at her when she asks" cried the girl

"Its because Blue Eyes never gets in my way and I don't ask her to do things twice. She goes and gets it done. As for the fact why she comes late well she just got out of the desert and don't you think she a least deserves some time go get used to the time change and get over jet lag" he shouted back.

The girl didn't say anymore, she knew it was now useless trying to mess with Lord of Dragon because he will fight you till the end.

"How bad did you chew on you Dark Fairy" Blue Eyes asked when Lord of D went to have another Duel Monster for breakfast

"Not so much I guess he is such an asshole I can't really stand him. How do you put up with him? You have been doing this much longer then I have," she asked

"Well I gave him a piece of my mind, when he didn't really want it and then well me and him ended up fighting each other and lets just say that he didn't like the end result"

"Really you must be a higher belt then I am, in order to go up against him. I mean me and my measly red belt are going to get me anywhere but the hospital if I'm lucky"

"Hey don't put your self down like that. I didn't get to where I am now by just crying tears." Replied Blue Eyes

"I guess" came the hopeful reply

"Now where do you want these speakers and microphone?" questioned Blue Eyes

[Everything was going just wonderful] thought Kaiba sarcastically

When Mrs. Peterson finished handing out schedules and locker numbers he had found out that his locker was one over from the Mutt's and Yugi and the other two were close by.

[I cannot believe that in my last year I have to put up with those losers near me. I guess I will hope that I don't have class with most of them] he thought.

"So Yugi what classes do you have this semester" asked Joey

"Well my first block is homeroom English with Mrs. Peterson, then I have Cooking with Monsieur Du Berry, then I have Ancient History with Madame Louvell, and last but not least I have PE with Mr. Cantle. What about you Joey" asked Yugi

"Well I have for first homeroom English like you, then I have Science Technology with Mr. I can't remember, umm then me and Tristan have Chem. together, and then PE with you as well" came the not so smart reply

"Nice we have the same Joey Science Tech" said Téa

"Really nice"

"I also have second block cooking with Yugi, third block is Dance/Drama with Miss. Cantle and then I have computers," she continued

"Seems like all the guys have PE last block" said Tristan

"Yea we all have the same PE teacher, I wonder what's with that," said Joey

The gang heard the bell rang for second period to begin, they all had said their good byes and now where off to their next class. Seto couldn't believe what he just over heard; all those losers were in his gym class and not to mention his homeroom. This was turning into a nightmare; in almost every class, it was going to have one of them in it. Well might as well get over it, just one more year that is all. He grabbed his textbooks and papers and went to his next class. [At least I am teaching this next class] he said to himself.

About ten minutes into the next block, Seto Kaiba was just finished explaining the sections on which his Intro Business class was going to cover in the next five months. When the announcements came on, the principal spoke

"Teachers please excuse the interruption, can all students on the top floor please make their way to the gym please. We will be calling the middle floor shortly"

"An assembly I wasn't informed" grunted Seto

Just then, another teacher from the middle floor came into the room

"Mr. Kaiba do you know what the assembly is for" asked the teacher

"Well if I knew, you would've been informed" spat Kaiba back

"S sorry for interrupting" replied the other teacher

Then again came the sound of the intercom being turned on. The principal spoke again

"Can all teachers and students from the middle floor please make their way, and the ground floor may as well join"

Everyone is Seto's class got up and put their chairs in, they all made their way to the gym where everyone else was waiting for them. The hallways were full of student rushing to get a good spot in gym. Everyone wanted to be in the back so they would not have to move if a teacher asked them. Yugi and his friends were in the middle of the removable bleachers when they spotted Kaiba.

"What's he doing over there? It's like he is a teacher or something," Tristan asked

"Well he is a teacher for the Intro Business class," Téa said

"Humph he thinks he's so high and mighty doesn't he" Joey said rising from his seat

"Joey Wheeler sit down. What Kaiba does is not of our business okay. Hey look isn't that Isisa?" exclaimed Téa

"Yea it is" said Yugi

"I wonder what this presentation is about," replied Téa

When the last student and teacher had filed into the large gym and had taken a seat the principal came up to and took the microphone. He was wearing a tan colored suite with his dark brown mustache.

"Has everyone had a good summer vacation" he talked into the microphone

There were some yes's, yeas, and even some no's in the large school crowd.

"Well that's good to hear. If didn't have great vacation then you will love this. As everyone knows or has heard, that Domino High is hosting an Egypt Game that will allow students to understand the Egyptian culture in both past and present. For the next two weeks students will be attending classes that will be somewhat based on Egypt's past and current times. The group called the EDM or Egyptian Duel Monsters will be helping both you students and all the teachers in understanding. Now I'll give you the King and Queen of Autumn Leaves"

The students applauded and so did the teachers, some of the students started to whistle. Everyone from the EDM were dressed in the colors of their Duel Monster, Isisa who was the Blue Eyes White Dragon was wearing a white skirt that tied at her waist and a split that came up to her mid thigh. Her top was a royal blue tank top that had roses on straps. She also wore to what looked like a silk night coat, it only came up to her knees, and it made a wonderful effect to her dragon. She really did look like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Everyone else looked like his or her Duel Monster as well, it was only one of the few occasions that they all were dressed like this

When the King and Queen approached the crowd hushed with awe and wonder, it was not everyday you saw a person decked out in their favorite monster's color.

" Hello Domino High" said the King

"We are so honored that you have allowed us and our wonder team to come and help you in learning of Egypt's past. And what better then to have people who work with the past everyday" said the Queen

"Now I am pretty sure some of you think that we look kind of different from when you saw us this yesterday evening, because I know some of you help us set up for this grand occasion. Well in Egypt, a young woman cannot be called by her first name by any young man. The only people who can are her husband or her family members. So we have all taken a Duel Monster that we have decided fits are personality. So I will introduce you to some of our well known Egyptologists that have taken a Duel Monsters name" stated the King

Now everyone in the crowd was getting restless espalier the duelist in the crowd. Seto was well now amused. [Who do these people think they are? School children] he thought.

One of the so called Duel Monsters caught his eye, it was the girl from the blue car, she was dressed in a beautiful skirt with deep blue top and to what looked like to him a cheap satin night coat. She did though stand out; she must be dressed like a fairy or some other spell caster. The man beside her on the other hand was easily to guess what he was; he had been dressed as the Lord of Dragons card. The more amusing thing was that he did actually look like the card, from the muscles to the face. He was impressive.

"Now let me introduce to you the wonderful, the magician, our very own master of dragons…Lord of Dragons," the king shouted

Everyone on the bleachers and even Kaiba clapped as the muscular man came forward and took the microphone.

"Thank you King and Queen, thank you everyone. I would like to say thanks for another year and I hope that we are going to have fun. I would like to bring out my secret weapon the one who will give out punishment to anyone who gets in trouble, with either a teacher or one of us Duel Monsters. You are all going to laugh when I introduce her but don't under estimate her, she's tough yet gently, she's cruel yet kind, she's the one of a kind…. now give it up for the lovely Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Everyone rose from their seats to give a standing ovation for Blue Eyes. Kaiba was stunned the women he saw in the car with Wheeler and them was no other then the Blue Eyes.

[But this can't been, there is no way] he thought. [Blue Eyes looked sweet and delicate like a flower that hasn't been picked. He would have to be gentle in order to bring her down] he thought wickedly.

He wondered why he wanted to pick this flower when he could have had any of the other ones that always flocked to him in groups. [It is just to tick of that Mutt of a lap dog; yea that is why he's taken an interest in her. He'll show that dog] He chuckled to himself when had he become the possessive person and why that girl. Maybe because there was something about her that he didn't want Wheeler getting his dirty paws on her, but that would be something to figure out later. Kaiba saw from his standing point that all the guys in the room even the male teachers were looking at Blue Eyes. She was pretty, there was defiantly going to be fights over her to see who gets her. They were drooling from the sides of their mouths it was almost no wait it was pathetic. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

Blue Eyes took a small elegant bow and stepped right back into line. Lord of Dragons followed right after.

"Now we have to explain the rules," said the Queen

"Now how this works is that all the Egyptologists have been divided into groups. Each group is in charge of a different subject. For example, the Dragons are in charge of PE they will teach you the types of warfare the Egyptians used. That is for you men, ladies you learn self-defense with our three lovely dragons including Blue Eyes some times. The Spell Casters are going to do a number of things like showing you ancient recipes in cooking and teaching you the arts of dance they used. The rest will be doing things like daily life and interesting fun things like that.

Now the point system, everyone here has homerooms right, right so every time you come to class you get 100 points, if you come late then it's 50 points and this is per person. There are ways to get more points but you have to work on that and answer questions. Like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Hamburger Chef, and Wing Weaver are worth a lot more points. Blue Eyes at 3000, Dark Magician at 2500, Hamburger Chef at 2000, and Wing Weaver at 2200. In order to get these points you have to hunt them down and then when you have them cornered they tell you the question but you have to have a very, extremely good answer because for Blue Eyes she is worth 3000 and nobody in the five years we've done this has gotten 3000 points from Blue Eyes. The most was 1500 and that's not much. So have fun and no…wait I almost forgot the winning homeroom will get an ice cream cake and a $4000 check for upgrades and renovations" the King explained

The whole school went wild everyone was ready to compete; the principal came up and took the microphone from the King of Autumn Leaves.

"Now everyone settle down, settle down the Game starts tomorrow at lunch. Now remember that they are our guests, we are going to put on our best behaviour, and I do not want any fist fights going on, any swearing or other means of foul language. Lets show the world how we can behave and I have some certain individuals in mind so be careful I am watching you" the principal said

Bring, bring

"Now everyone its lunch time, have fun and enjoy the rest of your day"

Everyone filed out and flocked to the main hubs in the huge school, the library on the second floor and the cafeteria on the ground floor. Yugi and his friends headed towards the cafeteria to get their lunches. They had to push their way through the tightly packed cafeteria when they saw Isisa and some Egyptologists out side. She waved at them as to indicate to come out and join.

The group got their lunches and walked outside into the bright fall sun.

"Hey Isisa how come you never told us that you were part of the presentation" asked Joey

"Well…I wanted it to be a surprise and Joey you have to call me Blue Eyes when we are at school" said Blue Eyes

"Okay Blue Eyes can I ask a personal question…" inquired Joey

"Ummm… I guess you can Joey," she said

"Are you dating anyone right now"

"Oww what was that for Téa? Yelped Joey

Téa had whacked Joey over the head with her food tray that she had been returning.

"Joey you have only known Blue Eyes for only a few hours and now you are asking her out…Jeez you must be desperate" she said

"Yea right desperate, desperate enough to ask before that rich boy asks her. You heard him in homeroom I mean come on cut me some slack" He responded

"Yea Téa you know Kaiba is going to ask her out sooner or later why not let Joey have a chance at least" said Tristan

"So Blue Eyes is there someone in your life" Yugi asked

"Ummm…. yes and no…" she answered

"What do you mean yes and no? Is there a guy or not" asked Téa now interested

Little did the group know that they were being watched? [So, the poor Mutt is going to try his luck with her. Well not if I break this little group up] he thought. Before Blue Eyes could answer, a shadow fell across the picnic table, which the group sat at. Everyone else from Isisa's team had gone to set some more things up. When she looked up, she saw the guy from the limo. [He's really handsome up close] thought Blue Eyes

"So you are the Blue Eyes White Dragon," the man said

"That's depends on who's asking" replied Blue Eyes

"I highly doubt you know what Blue Eyes looks like," he said

"Well."

"Why don't you just take your money and get out of here rich boy" cut in Joey

"Why…isn't the little lap dog, you know you shouldn't go too far your mistress wouldn't want to call the pound on you" said the man sarcastically

"Why you..."


	5. Tension

Chapter 4 Tension

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** I would like to thank Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire and her twin sister for helping me with some of the scenes and helping me with the information on stallions and bulls, it makes everything a little easier. Thanks its good to know that I have friends that I can count on.

Blue Eyes was up and between Joey and the mystery man in a matter of seconds. Both of her hands faced the other boy in the chest.

"Now why don't you to play nice. This is a school remember" she said

[I think I got my self into trouble] she thought as she looked from Joey to the other person. Joey's eyes were fixed on him, nothing but hatred could be seen from them, there was some control but not much. It wasn't long before all hell broke loose that was for sure. The mystery man however was full of control, his eyes were very cold, and he was ready for whatever Joey might do. Joey was waiting to pounce Blue Eyes knew she had to do something to distract him. Then right on cue, her phone rang and the staring match was over.

"Hello" Blue Eyes said

"Oh, I'm just outside of cafeteria I'll be there in five okay Lord D" she responded to the man on the other side of the line.

"Well are you two going to behave or am I going to have to referee here"

"Hey Joey come over here Yugi has something to show you" Tristan yelled

The man left without another word. [But there will be a next time and there is going to be then just verbal sparing] Blue Eyes thought as she left the group. [It's going to be more dangerous and I have to keep my eyes on those two. I'll ask Yugi about the man if I remember, yea that would be a good idea] she thought and walked into the building.

The day passed uneventful after the staring match between Kaiba and Joey had ended. Yugi was walking home by himself, which was very rare now a day. Téa had to baby-sit, Tristan and Joey had detention, and Yugi had been thinking about the day's events while walking home.

[One of these days, someone is going to get seriously hurt] Yugi thought. [It can be any time now and when it does happen it's not going to be pretty. Both Kaiba and Joey are about evenly matched but if Isisa gets in between them again well she might get hurt and I don't want that to happen] he worried

"You know Yugi have you told Isisa that you are worried about her" asked the Pharaoh who had been listening to Yugi's growing concern over his old friend.

"Not really, I haven't had time to speak with her, maybe I can talk to her at home" said Yugi

"That might be a good idea. What do you think she means when Joey asked her if there was a man in her life"?

"I don't know, but that is something we can ask her about to"

"Humm yea but didn't you see the look on her face when Téa approached the subject more, she looked like a frightened rabbit instead of a Blue Eyes White Dragon" the Pharaoh continued

"Please don't tell you've already synced into Egyptian mode again on me" complained Yugi

"Now why would I want to do that?" grinned the Pharaoh

"Well I can think of a number of reasons…one being you want Isisa to fess up on what she knows about your past…perhaps" teased the 16-year-old

"Alright you got me there, but I don't think Isisa will be able to tell us that"

"Why not she is an Egyptologist, and she happens to be very pretty"

"Yugi" warned the Pharaoh

"I'm not in the market for frisky little filly's that gets stallions in a fighting match over her" he alleged

"Filly's and stallions? Come again" said the confused teenager

"Filly's are a female horse that is around four years of age"

"Are you calling Isisa a four year old?" eyed Yugi

"No…Yugi let me explain… like I was saying, filly's are a female horse about four years old and a stallion well do I have to explain what a stallion is?"

"Well if you want me to get the point then continue"

"Oh brother…okay then a stallion is an uncastrated male horse in the dictionary sense but in life sense a stallion has hormones to be blunt," explained the Pharaoh

"Okay…but what does that have to do with Isisa?" inquired Yugi?

The Pharaoh slapped his head with his hand…

"Yugi are you really that blind…. did you see how Joey and Kaiba were staring each other off"

"Yea but that's nothing new"

"Ra help me…this kid doesn't know anything about the birds and the bees"

"Pharaoh what are you talking about know, first filly's and stallions then birds and bees what's next dogs and cats. Finish your explaining please"

"Fine but at least pretend to understand what I am saying"

"Okay…continue then," Yugi said as he nodded

"Okay I will put this is to stupid terms. Isisa is the frisky filly for the following reasons, she is determined, she is sometimes single minded, she's sometimes a little stupid (jumping between Joey and Kaiba as example), and she thinks she can break up two enemies with her own bare hands. Now Kaiba and Joey are the two stallions, its kind of obvious that Kaiba likes Isisa but then so does Joey. Now when Joey started asking Isisa if there was a man in her life, Kaiba took this as a threat so in a way that is fueling the fire." clarified the Pharaoh

"Oh I think I see what you are getting at, because Isisa was sitting with us she was kind of in our territory so Joey would have the first dips in a way right? Then Kaiba saw what was going on and didn't like it because that isn't his territory and knowing if he wanted Isisa he would have to fight Joey in no-mans-land in order to have her …right?" asked Yugi

"Yes that is what I mean, and it's just one of these days they are going to fight it out to see who gets the right to be with Isisa."

"Yea…how do you know all this stuff Pharaoh?" asked Yugi

"Well at least I was paying attention in Biology and sex Ed last year" came the cheek reply

"That explains it…but horses I mean couldn't you have used something more close to human beings?"

"Hey…I do take offence to that. That is how it was explained to me in my past life. thank you very much Mister I Think I'm Smarter Then The Pharaoh" huffed the Pharaoh while crossing his arms

"Well sorry… but do you think they are going to hurt each other"

"Who? Kaiba and Joey?"

"Yea"

"Well duh get with the program. Yugi they are fighting over a girl, there is going to be blood, and it is going to be more then a fistfight. That's for sure"

"Oh" came the disappointed reply

"Personally I think you better stay out of it, you are going to get hurt if you try to come between those two."

"I have to agree Pharaoh, they would be evenly matched would they?" said Yugi

"Yes they are, you might warn Tristan and Téa when you get a chance. For all I know this fight can be tomorrow, the next day or even tonight. But when it happens its going to be nasty." the pharaoh told Yugi

"Yea you are right, like always"

"I wouldn't mind watching though, but who to put my money…Kaiba is a trained fighter but…no Joey is a brawler and was part of a gang…"

"Pharaoh, that's horrible gambling on our friends," cried Yugi as he elbowed the Pharaoh

"Hey what's a guy supposed to do…it's natural" cried the Pharaoh

"Yea natural like pissing off a horse, I'm sure"

"Hey, that's not fair," said the Pharaoh

"Life isn't fair, you should know that," said Yugi as he ran ahead.

Seto stretched his back it was quiet sore from sitting straight for hours. He could not stop thinking about Isisa or Blue Eyes; she was something different that was for sure. Now there was no way he was going to allow Wheeler to get his hands on her. The only hands that are going to be on her soft smooth skin are going to be his. He knew that there was tension in the air when Joey stood to face him today. He was still a little irritated that Isisa had stood up and went between them. She was going to get hurt and weather he liked it or not he was not going to let her mess things up.

He stood up from his desk and turned to the window, the sun was setting a striking golden yellow and blood red in the sky. [If only I could share this with someone else] he thought.

He stumbled across of the Mokuba's saved MSN messages.

"He seems to be trying to set me up with on of Maria's older sisters" Seto chuckled

"Well I guess I can just play along, it would at least take my mind off that Blue Eyes girl for a while that for sure" he continued

Just then Mokuba came in to his office, he was obviously done school because his tie had been loosened and hanging down.

"Hey big brother" he said as he placed his school bag down and crashed on the office couches

"Hello Mokuba, how was school" Seto asked his younger sibling

"Not bad, its school what else is it"

"Any homework?" Seto questioned

"No, Maria wasn't at school today and well it's wasn't any fun without her" Mokuba said

"You mentioned that Maria had some older sisters" Seto inquired

Mokuba's eyes lit up when his brother asked that question.

"Yea a support sister" he replied

"Really what is she like or have you already met her"

"No but I do know her name if you want to know brother" Mokuba said with excitement

"Well…Mokie what is her name" teased his older brother

"What's it to you" came a cheek reply

"Mokuba if you don't tell me you are going to end up tying your own ties soon" playful threaten Seto

"Okay now that you put it like that…her name is Isisa Neffar. Now are you going to keep doing my ties for me" asked Mokuba

"For now. Now go ask Roland to take you home I'll be along shortly okay"

"All right big bro, see you later tonight" with that Mokuba left.

"So Blue Eyes has a name, and not just any name a pretty on at that. Hmmm lets see if I know you better then you know your self," said Seto to himself

He pushed the intercom that adjoined to his secretary's desk.

"Mindy, can you please have a Roger come in here please"

"Alright Mr. Kaiba. Anything more" said the voice at the other end

"Maybe some coffee, black"

"Alright be one moment"

A few minutes later, the secretary came in followed by Roger who was the company's Human Resource personal.

"You called me Mr. Kaiba," said Roger

"Well of course I called you, why else would I" snapped his boss

"I want you to look into a women named Isisa Neffar alright. I want to know everything, from where she shops, works, lives, drives, even what schools she goes to, what she does for fun, who her friends and co-workers are, and her medical record. Do you hear me everything by tomorrow morning at 6:20 am at the mansion." Ordered Seto

"Right away sir, I'll personally deliver it to you" roger exclaimed

"Now get out of my sight" Seto barked at the man.

[Now my Blue Eyes you are not going to hide from me no more. You are mine] thought Seto

At the Kaiba, estate Mokuba was busy messaging his best friend Maria

_**SweetSoulSister: **__how was school 2 days?_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__u ditched me y_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__Srry, I was sick. I have the flu. Waz there something u wanted 2 ask me?_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes:**__ yea, is ur support sister here yet???_

_**SweetSoulSister:**__ yea she is here, she is staying with her thesis instructor... Mr. Moto I think the name is. Y_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__My bro fell 4 the bait, now we need Isisa to fall 4 him_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__she is the high school with the Egyptology group. They are putting some sort of game on there. May b they will bump into each other…_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__No I think they need some push yet, because if I know my bro he will b finding everything he can on Blue Eyes_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__well that's good, why are you worried then???_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__I haven't met her and I want to see if she passes my test  
__**SweetSoulSister: **__Ur test, do you think I would help you to set Ur bro up with a blond airhead. Mokuba Kaiba I take offence 2 wat u r saying. Isisa has had nothing more then hardships and you go on and start talking bad about her…well and 2 think I thought u were my friend…. Don't talk 2 me until u apologize. U hear moi…._

_**Sorry he or she is has blocked you until further notice**_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__great wat did I say this time…girls you can't understand then but you can't live without them…._


	6. Secrets and Stratagies

Chapter 5 Secrets and Strategies

Seto woke up feeling excited today he was going to find out more about the mysterious Blue Eyes. Little did he know that Mokuba was planning something that was involving Seto and someone else. Seto suspected Mokuba was up to something when he heard Mokuba asking the cook to fix a picnic basket with some food enough for two. He had also managed to sneak into his older brother's room and take a set of clothes. At first Seto didn't take any notice, but Mokuba was on the edge of something big and if everything worked out it would be both grand for the two of them.

Mokuba had somewhat made up with Maria after the MSN problem, since they were going to the high school to use one of the cooking rooms they were going to lock both Seto and Maria's support sister together in a room where they can't get out. It seemed to be a good plan even though Mokuba wanted to see Isisa first, he had to let Maria win this round and trust her judgment of Isisa.

[I know I hurt Maria's feelings when I alluded to the fact I wanted to be the judge of her support sister. It made her feel like a fifth wheel, like I know she's never steered me wrong she just wants to help not like the other girls at school] Mokuba thought to him self.

Mokuba was placing in some candles in the picnic basket when he heard a car pull up. He went to the window and saw Roger from Human Resources come up to the door.

Mokuba walked quietly though one of the many living rooms when he saw Seto come down the stairs.

[This must be something important if Seto is coming down to meet Roger] thought Mokuba

"Mr. Kaiba I have what you wanted" Roger told his boss as he handed the file folder over.

Seto took the file folder and started looking at some of its contents, then nodded.

"This will make excellent reading material. Is this all up to date" came the question

"Yes sir. The most recent is on the top and anything older then four years is in chronological order"

"Four years, I wanted all of it," bellowed Seto

"Sir she didn't show up until four years ago. Everything else is under lock and key no one can get into it. I had several different people try to hack into the system but its all sealed only the person that's its about can open it as well as their family members"

"Well this better be good then. Go you've done good work Roger"

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba" with that Roger left.

Seto looked at the file folder he opened it and he saw a basic outline on what Isisa Neffar was about.

**Name: **Isisa Irena Neffar

**Date of Birth: **April 22 1993

**Place of Birth: **Luxor, Egypt

**Name of Mother: **Irena Isisa Neffar

**Name of Blood Father: **Unknown- though rumored to be a son from a noble bloodline

**Name of Legal Father: **Name Hidden (wealthy, CEO and owner of company)

**Hair Color: **Almond Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Height: **5'7 feet or 173 cm

**Weight: **60 kg or 132 lbs

**Place of Residence (Currently):** El-Tramsa, Luxor Egypt

**Place of Work: **Egyptian Community History Council or ECHC. Isisa is the Second in Command of Interpreter of Egyptian artifact and events at the Egyptian Duel Monster Digs Inc.

Egyptian Duel Monster Digs Inc. is a small branch of Industrial Illusions Incorporated run by Maximillion J. Pegasus.

**Skills:**

- Knowledge of Egyptian history and in both language, writing, and reading

- Speaks 10 dead languages fluently

- Speaks Arabic, German, Italian, French, English, Portuguese, and Spanish. Well in dialects of the above.

- Is a Triple Star Black Belt as well as trained in Ancient Egyptian warfare

- First Aid and Duel Medic Licenses

**Education:**

- Started school at the age of 3, for which she was quiet intelligent

- Has had a private tutor for 10 years; she was able to complete two grades in one year through the Egyptian Educational System. 

- Has university master's degrees in Ancient Civilization History, Dead Languages, Business and Secretarial degrees from the University of Cairo, University of New Zealand, and University of Alexandria 

**Recreational Activities**

- She loves riding horses in the desert at dawn and dusk, and owns about twenty, good bloodlines that go back to the time of the Pharaoh's

- Play's Duel Monsters when ever she feels like it, she is the Top Female Duelist of Egypt

- Is an expert Senet, Hounds and Jackals and other ancient Egyptian games

- Likes doing research and reenactment

- Collects ancient Egyptian artifacts, coins, books and different types of old texts

- Goes to gym or dojo to work out on martial arts and such

- Spends time with the less fortunate children, donates to Orphanages money and some times spends time with the children

- She was a support sister to two children, she currently has one a Maria Zalika

**[**So, my pretty Blue Eyes has a lot to her name does she. Well we will see then how well you even know your self dear] thought Seto as he folded the file.

"I'll read the rest at lunch" he said to him self

"Hey big brother who was that" asked Mokuba from behind Seto

"Oh I had Roger check one of the possible new employees I was looking at yesterday," said Seto

"Oh, I see. Are we leaving now, I can't believe that my class is going to be at the high school today. I can even introduce you to Isisa, Maria says she's really nice" beamed Mokuba

"Have you met her Mokie" Seto said as he was getting his coat on and getting ready to leave

"Ummm, not really Maria showed me a picture. I'll show you when we get into the limo" Mokuba patted to the computer bag beside him as he was trying his shoes.

The two Kaiba brothers left the estate and about five minutes later, Seto Kaiba saw the picture of the mysterious Isisa. Even though he saw a picture of Isisa or Blue Eyes already, she was even more beautiful in the one his little brother showed him. She was standing with a baby in her arms; beside her was Maria with her black hair and bright brown eyes looking at the photographer. The background looked like one of the Kaibaland Amusement Parks, but he wasn't sure. Isisa was wearing a casual business skirt and blouse, but the shoes or sandals were on the bench near the two. There was something on her ankle, but he could not make it out. Some sort of tattoo or birthmark, that was something for the bedroom for sure.

Seto chuckled to himself. [I can't be thinking that far head already]

Across town Isisa was eating breakfast, while eating she was playing a game of Senet by her self when Mr. Moto came down the stairs and saw her playing a the ancient game. He just stared at hr for a moment then asked.

"Is that a real set or is it a replica"

Isisa looked up and smiled and replied

"You know me, I only have a few replicas in my collection the rest is as real as you and me"

"THAT SHOULD BE IN A MUSEUM MISSY" bellowed Mr. Moto.

"It's mine. It was handed down mother to daughter for five thousand years. And besides sometimes I do let museums borrow and I mean borrow my collection. But I don't usually because it's priceless" came the calm reply

"Besides, would you join me for a game of Senet. It's rather boring not having anyone to play with," said Isisa

"Well, now that you put it like that. How can I refuse?" said the old man

The game was well under way when Yugi came down to have breakfast. He saw the two playing and understood that concentration was needed. The Pharaoh on the other hand decided that he needed someone to tease and Isisa for some odd reason seemed more of a candidate then Yugi.

The switch happened so fast that Isisa didn't have time to react. She was concentrating when out from the right side came a hand and moved a piece on her side of the playing field. The second she realized she lost; she whipped around only to see a spiky haired teenager running for his life.

"Well Isisa that as a good game. Haven't won a match in years" said Mr. Moto smiling happily

"No problem at all" came the tense reply

"Now if you excuse me. I have a certain teenager to hunt down" and before Mr. Moto could answer all that was heard was…

"YUGI MOTO YOU BRAT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT"

"My I wonder what's got her panties in a bunch this morning" giggle Mr. Moto to him self

Yugi or the Pharaoh was running to the block and turned to see if Isisa had followed him, she'll surly be at school and she'll make sure he'll get a beating or no Yugi was going to get the beating. He was maybe going to get a lecture and maybe have to apologies but that was all for sure and Isisa won't hurt Yugi but yea maybe a talk and that was it.

The Yugi's changed places and Yugi asked the Pharaoh…

"Why did you do that Pharaoh"?

"Well" said the Pharaoh

"I needed someone to tease and by doing it Yugi it seemed to be right. Like that was how it was supposed to happen?" continued the Pharaoh

"Well you are going to have to say sorry to her, it wasn't right to interfere in a game that we weren't playing," said the teenager

"What…me say sorry to that Filly," said the Pharaoh

"Yes and stop calling her a Filly, will you she is not a four year old"

"Well she acts like one," said the smart reply

"Any ways Isisa can kick our butts if she wanted to"

"I don't think that Filly can hurt a stallion," retorted the Pharaoh

"Quit calling her a Filly for Pete's sake, she's a person not some freaking prize brood mare"

"Well now who's talking horse feather's"

Yugi stopped to face his friend.

"Pharaoh what I mean is she has a name can you at least call her by that and not some horse term" said Yugi

"Alright. You win this one, but I won't apologize to her all right. She is fun to annoy, you even laughed"

"Yea you are right," laughed Yugi at the memory of Isisa's loss

When Yugi caught up with the gang and told them what the Pharaoh had done to Isisa. The whole group laughed but Joey he said it was mean to do that. He then started to boast on how his great his plan was to get Isisa as his girlfriend.

"You know Joey she is a year older then you," said Téa

"I don't care. The only thing I care is the look on money bags face when I'm having this nice lady on my arm" said Joey with pride

"Well, that's not if he got to her first Joey" said Tristan

"Why you little dirt bag you," Joey said waving his fists

"Calm down you two. Tristan as far as I know Kaiba hasn't made any moves on Isisa. So let Joey be," said Yugi

"Yea, Tristan I can't believe I hang out with you" said Joey

"Well you guys can chill it. Isisa never said yes or no to weather she was available or not" responded Téa

"Yea Joey, Téa's right. Isisa might already have a boyfriend. I mean look at Lord of Dragons he seems pretty protective of her" said Bakura who had been listening to the whole exchange

"I don't think so. He seems protective but that don't mean they are an item, he maybe just that way because Isisa is the Blue Eyes White Dragon," said Yugi

"I guess we'll find out, I mean The Game starts today at lunch so Isisa or Blue Eyes will be hiding somewhere" said Bakura

"Yea we should see if we can get a hold of her," said Tristan

"You mean I should see if I can get a hold of her," said Joey with a grin on his face

"Not unless you want Kaiba in your face. You know how he's going to take it if you steal his girl" said Tristan with a tease

"HIS GIRL! SHE IS NOT HIS GIRL" Joey said about to deck Tristan in the face.

Tristan however ducked and was able to wrestle Joey on to the ground in a headlock.

"Okay boys stop acting like kindergartens fighting over the sand box," said Téa trying to pull Joey and Tristan apart

"Now listen if you want Isisa to be your girlfriend Joey pay attention. Kaiba has one thing that you don't and you know what that is"

"Money" said Joey with vengeance

"No…he's got class, he knows how to treat a girl even though he is this cold hearted bastard. He knows what they are looking for. So if you want her stop acting like a child and more of a man…GET THE MESSAGE!" shouted Téa

"I think I…kind of…get it," stuttered Joey

"Okay then. You start now," said Téa with that Joey lead the way acting well…not like Joey but more of Joseph. Not an immature teenager but a well respected and groomed gentlemen.

"How long do you think he'll last acting like that?" whispered Tristan to Yugi

"Not long, but I have faith in him. Joey can have anything he wants when he puts his mind to it," said Yugi in a low voice with that the gang went into the building.


	7. The Art of Warfare and Love

Chapter 6 The Art of Warfare and Love

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **There are mushy scenes so I will let people know where they are okay…

The bell had already rung when Isisa made it to the back gym doors; she had to make a trip to the warehouse where they stored the real artifacts and prototypes. It was a tiring drive but she was going to show Yugi who was the boss.

[Why in the hell did I let Yugi get a way with that sneaky move? I should pound that kid, but then again I should not Mr. Moto is letting me stay with him after all] Isisa thought to her self as she put CC into reverse.

Dark Fairy and Dark Magician were already waiting for Isisa; they helped unload the weapons and prototypes out of her trunk. The day was turning out to be a very dark one. The clouds were turning black with the threat of exploding rain on everyone. Isisa looked to the sky and then grabbed her coat closer to her.

"What a day to start The Game" she mumbled to her self

Just then, something caught her eye. It was the limo from yesterday, but this time two people got out. The mystery boy from yesterday and a younger boy with raven black hair and startling blue eyes.

"They must be related"

"Who, Blue Eyes"

"Oh, those two from the limo" came the reply

"I see Oh Maria is here today. Apparently her class is here to use the cooking facilities here" said Dark Fairy

"Really, she never told me anything about it." Said Blue Eyes

"Well, she is here and she brought a friend to," said Dark Magician

"Really…I don't know these things, she has been very secretive the past few days. I think she is planning to set me up with someone," said Blue Eyes

"Well you do need a guy in your life. I mean you can't keep hiding from them forever, have you considered getting married," said Dark Fairy

"Dark Fairy! I am only 17" cried Blue Eyes

"Well you know better then anyone that girls in the past would be married by now and be on their first or second child" said the brunette

"Nice I have friends that want to see me married off and pregnant that sounds like a good strong friendship right there" said Blue Eyes with sarcasm

The three friends packed in the items, and just as they hauled in the last load the rain starting pouring down. The rain was cool and brutal to anyone who dared to walk outside; the wind was blowing hard enough to strain the trees that were trying to keep root. Students thought that the administrators would close the high school for the day, but no for they said it was going to pass before school would end.

When the bell rang for class to begin, Isisa was in the girls change room changing into her costume. She had put aside the clothes from this morning and was busy tidying up when Shining Fairy came in. Isisa looked up to meet her friend's gaze.

"Blue Eyes are you ready?" asked Shining Fairy

"Yes, why is there something wrong?" asked Blue Eyes

"No…it's just that Lord of Dragons has a message for you to deliver to the Business Class"

"Why? Who is the teacher?" asked Blue Eyes curiously

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but all I can say is you know him"

"Him?" said Blue Eyes suspiciously

"Yea him, I wish I was taking the message to him" said Shining Fairy in a dreamy state

"What is the message?" asked Blue Eyes thinking nothing of it

"I don't know you have to get the message from Lord of D" came of reply

"Alright" said Blue Eyes as she left the change room leaving Shining Fairy to daydream.

When Seto Kaiba got to his second block class, he was on edge. He really wanted to read the rest of that folder that Roger gave him this morning. He also had his guard up, Mokuba and Maria were acting as if there was nothing wrong in the world and that nothing mattered at all. He was cautious which was not unusual to anyone who knew him. The bell rang and everyone filed in, those who dropped the class did not show up, which did not concern Seto Kaiba. He was not willing to teach stupid students that were only taking the class to get close to him.

As the students filed in students into the Business Intro, Isisa slipped into the class unnoticed she went to the back of the class. When the warning bell rang for the last student to get to class the teacher walked in. Isisa's breath was caught in her throat; it was the mystery man from yesterday. The one who faced Joey in a staring match, Isisa stared in wonder. His eyes were blue a very cold blue, his hair was a chestnut brown and came into his eyes a little. His appearance was one of respect and authority Isisa could sense the power and influence radiating from him. He looked around the class and then smirked.

"So we have lost a few students…what a shame what a deep shame"

Isisa could tell that he was being sarcastic, he obviously did not like people who wasted his time, or anyone else is for that matter. She wondered if he could see her from where he was standing. She had chosen a spot in the very back were the light had been turned off. Right there she sat on the back counter and glanced around her new surroundings. She noticed a few things like the spare paper and pens/pencils baskets. An out dated computer that reminded Isisa of a dinosaur, and an overhead projector. She grabbed a few sheets of paper, a pen, and an old textbook that was lying around. Isisa was ready for what this mystery man was going to teach. Even though she had already got a bachelors degree in Business, it can't hurt to have someone else's opinion on things.

About 55 minutes into the class, the man had not noticed her. After the brief roll call, he walked to the door and turned off the lights. [This is interesting I wonder if all his classes are like this.] She thought to herself. The man of coarse hadn't looked in her way once; he explained all the main parts of business and then started explaining a few in more details. This awed Isisa. [This is much simpler then the Professor at the University of Cairo] she thought to her self. Then just before the announcements came on the teacher looked to the front and asked one of the students near the door to turn on the lights that's when he saw Isisa in the back finishing up notes.

"So, I see we have an extra student that I wasn't aware of," said the man

"How long where you back there, when did you get in here and WHY DID YOU NOT ANNOUNCE YOUR SELF" Demanded the man?

"Well your class started about an hour ago and by the time I arrived with a verbal message I was so into your class or lecture…should I say that I was taken away completely" said Blue Eyes

"Is that so"

Just then, the announcements came on.

"This is the official announcement for the beginning of The Egypt Game. Remember the winning homeroom will receive an ice cream cake and a $4000 check that goes to school renovations. Remember follow the rules, attend classes and most of all have fun. Now some people have to make their way down to the office after the bell to come and get their messages. Yugi Moto, Cassandra Clark, Jennifer Johnson, Mark Peterson, and Maria Zalika please come to the office"

Then a few seconds later the bell went and as if the students were all robots, they pushed in their seats and went out the door. It took only a few minutes for Blue Eyes and the teacher to be alone.

" You said you had a message...well what is it" said the man

"You know what like I said I got caught up in your wonderfully prepared lecture that I completely forgot, but you know what I'll go ask Lord of D what it was. I sure he will tell me again" came the reply 

"Oh really" sniggered the man

"Yea I'll be right back," said Blue Eyes as she was heading towards the door when she turned and said

"You know you sound a lot like a CEO then a teacher…and you should be a lecturer you know how to put people in their place"

"Would it surprise you that I am a CEO" came the reply

"WHAT! That can't be" said Blue Eyes with astonishment on her face

The man just chuckled then said.

"Yes that's right I am a CEO of a major company. You don't know who I am do you."

"Well…teach me," said Blue Eyes

_Beginning of Mushy Scene_

The two were very close now, inches from their faces. It was like nothing Blue Eyes had felt before; it felt so real so alive like it was right. Their eyes were locked together the spell was unbreakable. The rain outside pounded on the roof and could be heard from the middle floor. The two persons in the room thought that they were the only ones on earth, no one could separate them.

Seto could not believe what was happening, his eyes moved to her lips. They looked soft and delicate, like two petals from a pale pink rose good enough to taste. He slowly pulled her closer to him. She did not struggle, but complied for she wanted what he wanted to. When she finally was against him, she fit right into him like a glove that fits skintight. He couldn't believe she was shorter then him even without her short high heels, her neck came up to his shoulders. It was like she was made for him.

Seto placed his hands above her hips and held her to him as he bent his head to kiss her sweet lips. When Isisa sensed him doing this, her eyes became naturally heavy and she purely strained her neck to meet him half way.

The touch was explosive, the passion lighting the fires of desire right there and then. The kiss deepened to a more demanding rough kiss. Both were coming up for short sharp intakes of breath like there was no tomorrow. It was a pleasing moment for both Seto and Isisa, for the sound of the rain could not be heard over the beating of their hearts. The sound of both hearts pumping blood though the veins could be heard in the ears, it was almost an unbeatable sound.

They were both enjoying the kiss and the passion for one another when a sound from the door got their attention.

_End of Mushy Scene _

"I wonder were Mr. Kaiba is? I have a question for the assignment that he handed out yesterday," said a girl from the hallway

Both looked at each other and Isisa automatically went into panic mode when she heard the name Kaiba. Seto knew something was wrong, her breathing became unstable, and she was taking very deep breaths. His hold on her tightens and one hand went to her mouth for to keep her quiet. Both knew if they drew attention to the classroom then the whole school would know on what happened in the Business classroom. Seto somehow managed to move both him and Blue Eyes to a far side of the classroom, the lights had recently gone out and so it would be safe there. Blue Eyes was between a wall and a very, very handsome man but what she knew was that his name was Kaiba. And she is terrified of Seto Kaiba.

"Is he in the classroom"

"I don't think, he may have headed towards the library or the cafeteria or something like that," replied the girls friend

"Okay lets go then or I can ask him tomorrow"

After the girls left, Seto sensed that Isisa was slowly calming down; he wondered what had set her off. [Little does she know I know who she is? Even though she is in her dragon costume I know the real her] came the thought to Seto.

"Are you okay?" asked Seto with concern

"F-fine" said Blue Eyes

"I'm S-Seth by the way," said Seto mentally beating himself. [Why did I say Seth and not my real name?

"Seth? Any relation to Seto Kaiba" inquired Blue Eyes

"Umm, I'm his cousin" came the reply

"I see," she said

"Well I think I better go…I mean…" she didn't finish but slipped out of Seto's grasp and ran out the door

"Wait" cried Seto, but with no reward, she was already gone.

"Great now you have the girl but you gave her the wrong name, nice going Seto very smooth. If she talks to Wheeler and those losers, they were sure to tell her the truth. I would have to catch her and explain that I gave her the wrong name by accident. Just perfect" he muttered to himself

He grabbed his papers and laptop and headed toward his locker, maybe he'll find her at lunch sometime. As Seto left the classroom, someone moved from their hiding spot. Yami Bakura came out even though no one could see him (for he was in spirit form) he saw everything.

"This now is getting interesting, if Joey Wheeler finds out that Kaiba sampled the Blue Eyes White Dragon all hell will break lose. But I have to say that if were to choose either Kaiba or Joey I would pick Joey that brat is a ticking time bomb" said Yami Bakura to himself

"I guess it's a matter of time"

Lunch went by without incident and so did third block, but Yugi was giddy with excitement gym was coming up and he would have it with Joey and Tristan. Téa was the only one who didn't have gym this semester. [Boy is she going to miss a lot] thought Yugi to himself

When Yugi and his friends changed into their gym strip, Lord of Dragons met them when they came out.

"Are you boy's ready to see what's it like in the Egyptian Army"

"Army? Since when did I enlist?" asked Tristan

"Well, you enlisted when you signed up for this course," laughed Lord of D

"Oh, I get it" realized Tristan

"Okay now you three go have a seat and wait for the others. I have to set up some of the artifacts I'm gonna show you"

"Really" said the three boys together  
"Yea so why don't you just go sit down and relax"

"Okay"

The boys walked over to the pull out bleachers and sat down. They were in deep conversation when the rest of their class showed up. Kaiba was the fourth to arrive, when he saw three boys he just glared.

"Oh great Kaiba is in our gym class, now there goes all the fun" said Tristan

"I don't think Kaiba is going to ruin our fun. I mean we are going to be doing exercises like the ones they did in ancient times" came Yugi's response

"Yea, Yugi's right let's not let rich boy ruin our fun," said Joey

"Okay everyone can I have your attention" shouted Lord of Dragons over the chatting boys.

"Okay now, I know everyone is excited because today I'm going to show you some artifacts and replicas of the types of weapons the Egyptians would have used. I'm also going to explain them and then hand them around. I trust you guys aren't going to wreak them in any way because to tell you the truth they are not mine. I of all people and certainly you guys don't want to put up with the wrath of Blue Eyes. For these are her mother's, mother's, mother's family's items, and we are honored to be able to show them and use them. Now with that said I want to introduce you gentlemen to a very special person, the ladies of our Egyptology group call him Pharaoh Heals a lot. For the reason that he can heal himself. Now some of you are giving me a weird look, well Heals a lot is a dummy forensic scientists use to duplicate weapon makes. For me and Blue Eyes, who by the way hasn't shown up yet, are going to show you what these weapons can do. So, without further adieu I'll start with the Ceremonial Axe," said Lord of D as he held up a golden axe with a golden blade and an ivory bronze handle.

"This axe would be used by the Pharaoh or some other high ranking officer, but most likely the king. Now I will give this over here and see that everyone gets a chance to handle it. Please be careful, and do not try to use it and you do not know how much I can stress it." He said as he passed the axe

"Now we are going on to the battle axe, but this one would be given to soldiers and I'll pass that one around to. Over here, we have two types of swords, a long sword, and a short sword. Note that both have gold handles and have bronze blades expect the long sword, these most likely again belonged to a noblemen, or any member of the royal family. Now we come to my favorite the bow and arrow. Now don't let this thing fool you may think that you might be able to use this baby but guess again. The Egyptians used a wrist protector and a finger guard because when the archers drew their bows into a triangular shape, pulling the string back to their ears it would protect the finger from the pain caused by pulling it. The wrist protector was worn on the left wrist to protect from the whip of the bowstring when firing an arrow," explained Lord of D

As all the weapons were being passed around. All the weapons that were being shown mystified Yugi. Even the Pharaoh couldn't contain his excitement. When Lord of Dragons had passed around the shield and spear, it was too much to control. The Pharaoh took over Yugi's body. When the spear had reached the Pharaoh, he first glanced at it. It felt rather at home in his hands. He couldn't explain the feeling. He stood up from where he was seated and gently held it in his hands when he spotted a ball on the ceiling. This had been there for over a year. He took the spear and threw it with all his might just as Lord of D was explaining how the spear was some times used in hunting birds and other animals besides war.

Everyone including Kaiba and Lord of D stared at what was happening, their mouths were wide open as well as their eyes. They were all staring at what was unfolding before them. The spear flew through the air and stabbed the ball right dead center, but as it was descending towards the ground. On the far end of the gym, the girls change room open and Blue Eyes emerged, unaware that the spear was heading in her direction. There was a shout.

"HEADS UP"


	8. Lockdown

Chapter 7 Lockdown

"HEADS UP"

Blue Eyes looked in the direction of the crowd and saw the spear heading right towards her. She jumped out of the way and as her jumped, she grabbed the spear. Blue Eyes had closed her eyes when she felt the spear enter her hands. Seconds felt like hours and when the coast was clear there was around of applause. Blue Eyes then slowly opened her eyes and got up to her full height. She walked over to the crowd of boys and as she neared she saw Lord of Dragons face, he seemed to have aged in that short span of excitement. When Blue Eyes reached the bleachers she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Seth. She quickly bowed her head and turned it to the side, her face was slowly changing into a cherry red at the memory of what happened between them during lunch.

Seto looked at Blue Eyes, what happened could've certainly have killed her. How she managed to side step and catch the spear in her hands was a miracle. For if she had been killed, Yugi would right now be at the mercy of his hands and that would not go over well that was for sure. When Blue Eyes came closer to the group of wide-eyed boys, Seto wished they were back in the business classroom. Had he known that she hid such a shapely body underneath that outfit she wore back there, he would have never let her run. For what he saw was enough to raise the temperature in the building. Blue Eyes had put her hair back in a ponytail, which made her face seem sharper. She wore a black tank top with lace on top edged, spandex black pants, and to top it off she wore one-inch heels.

Seto looked at her just wanted to take her out and kiss her already bruised lips. He looked around him and saw Joey just staring at her. [That kid is going to get it] thought Seto

Joey was mesmerized, this was going to be his girl, and that was for sure. [Kaiba would just have to go and get another girl] thought Joey with venom, Joey turned to see Kaiba glaring at him. He sent money bags a look saying "Get your own, she's mine" in which Kaiba replied by sending a looking saying "if you want her, you have to fight me for her"

This staring match continued throughout the 10 minutes of everyone calming down because of the excitement, Yugi was getting pats on the back and words of high praise from his fellow classmates. Blue Eyes was dealing with Lord of Dragons who seemed to be still in shock from the incident.

"Okay, boys listen up. Now that the fun is over its time to get serious," said Blue Eyes walking towards the little group that surrounded Yugi

"Okay everyone will take a prototype of any weapon of your choice and start practicing with it. Alright, Yugi come with me, you and me are going to have a little chat," said Blue Eyes indicating with her finger, for Yugi to follow her.

Yugi followed Blue Eyes to the far side of the gym, where for sue they won't be disturbed.

"So, Yugi was it you or the Pharaoh who threw the spear?" asked Blue Eyes eyeing the Pharaoh as he appeared

"Umm, it was him" Yugi pointed with his finger at the Pharaoh

"Hey since when you are rating out on me snitch," bellowed the Pharaoh

"Well, Isisa could have been killed," said the teenager quietly

"Yes I can see that but she was the one who in the way of the spear in the first place" defended the Pharaoh

"Well if it hadn't been me, someone would have been killed okay" interrupted Blue Eyes

"Exactly my point" said Yugi

"And don't you have something so say to Isisa, Pharaoh?" continued Yugi

"What do you mean?" said the Pharaoh crossing his arms and turning away from the two of them

"About this morning" pushed Yugi

"Oh, that issue…well if you insist"

"I do, Pharaoh"

"Okay then. Isisa or Blue Eyes either way, I am deeply sorry that I made you lose this morning at Senet," said the Pharaoh apologetically

"Well it does not matter anyway, okay I do forgive you just as long as you don't start playing with the real artifacts again like that. Okay do we have a deal"?

"WHAT! That is scandalous, it reminds me of my past"

Isisa and Yugi both glared at the Pharaoh.

"Fine have it your way. I promise that I won't touch the real ones. Better?" said the Pharaoh angrily

"Okay now go off and enjoy the rest of class, I'll see you at home Yugi, Pharaoh" with that Blue Eyes headed back to the group.

For the rest of class Blue Eyes was being called back and forth between Seth (Seto) and Joey. They now were really starting to push each other's button hard.

Blue Eyes noticed some tension between the two teenagers, but she could not put her finger on it on why they were like this. She shrugged it off without much thought.

Yugi and the Pharaoh were laughing at Joey and Kaiba. It was amusing watching the two duelists pretending to be holding the weapon wrong in order to have Blue Eyes come over and correct him. The Pharaoh noticed that Seto and Isisa were sneaking glances at each other when the other was not watching. [This is going to be very dangerous they do fight it out] thought the Pharaoh

"Pharaoh, do you think Kaiba already got to Isisa?" asked Yugi with concern

"To be honest. Yes" said the Pharaoh quietly

"But…I thought that Joey would at least have a chance"

"I thought so too, but you know that Kaiba has a ancient past and so does Isisa. Maybe we can ask Ishizu about it. She would not for sure" said the Pharaoh

"Yea that great, we can ask Isisa if she wants to come"

"No Yugi, I think it would be best if you and I went alone. Just us and not the group"

"Why? I don't understand"

"It would be better if we can talk to Ishizu alone without interference" said the Pharaoh looking at Isisa, who was helping Kaiba with the positioning of the bow and arrow.

"Alright" said Yugi

After gym class, Isisa went to change out of her gym cloths. When she came out there was no one in the gym or the hallways they were still in class. However, the dismissal bell had not ringed yet to signal the end of the school day. Isisa walked to her assignment locker for her two-week stay. Her locker was located near the Languages classrooms right in the area of the English classrooms. As she was putting her stuff away, Seth (Seto) came walking down the hallway and turned to his locker right across from Isisa's.

"So…what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked after a while. He walked over and leaned against one of the lockers beside her locker.

"Oh, nothing much I have to bring my support sister home and maybe go and get some shopping done. I have been meaning to do that" she replied

"In this weather?" he was astonished

"Well, it's holding up right now. I might be able to get some stuff done"

"Oh crap," said Isisa as she jumped out of the way as some water fell and spilled onto the floor

"Where is the janitor's room?" said Isisa as she bent down to retrieve the water bottle

"Just over here" pointed Seth (Seto)

Just as Isisa was about to close her locker, she glanced up at the cubby at the top of the locker and saw her panic medication. She grabbed the pill bottle and the two water bottles and placed them in her purse, which she also retrieved. She then closed her locker and reset the pad lock. Both Isisa and Seth (Seto) walked to the janitor's room and looked in. it was open, Isisa walked in and placed her purse on the cleaning cart and walked down the narrow pathway. All the while looking for paper towel, she finally found some, took a step stool over, and went to reach it. She however could not reach the top, and then an arm came out from nowhere, reached, and got the roll of paper towel. Isisa looked saw Seth (Seto) they were very close, as in kissing close. She took the roll from him and then ducked to avoid his arm. She was walking toward the door when she saw it swinging closed. Both her and Seth saw this and started running towards it. When they reached it and tried to turn the doorknob it didn't work it was locked. That's when Isisa heard a child's giggle from the other side, muffled but she could still make out the voice it was Maria.

"Maria, you open this door now and I mean it." Yelled Isisa

"Nope, not on your life Isisa" said Maria still laughing

"Maria" warned Isisa

"You know, there is another door," said Seth as he pointed behind him

Isisa rushed to the door behind Seth, just as it open to reveal the raven black haired boy from this morning. His mischievous blue eyes looked from Isisa to Seth. He then dropped a picnic basket and closed the door. Both Seth and Isisa heard the turning of a key in the lock hole.

"Mokuba open this door at once, or you'll be tying your ties from now on" bellowed Seth while he was pounding on the door.

"Never, to bad Maria showed me a trick into tying them," giggled Mokuba

"Relative of yours?" asked Isisa while working on the other door

"Yes, unfortunately, yes he's Seto Kaiba's younger brother"

"Well his brother must be really have a crazy love life if he's bothering you" said Isisa leaning against the door

[I wish] thought Seto with annoyance [Mokuba never really does this, so why is he starting now] he continued

Just then, the announcements came one.

"Can the following people come to the office: Mokuba Kaiba and Maria Zalika you need to return the janitor's keys to the office, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor please report to the room 302 for detention, Mark Jefferson, Mia Watson, Robert and Mark Peterson, Isisa Neffar and Seto Kaiba there are messages in the office for you. Now the current homeroom department scores: Math 345, Languages 578, History 679, Science 789, Trades 891, Arts and Drama 1234, and last but not least Teachers and administrators 1345. Not bad for the first day. Everyone please remember that the rain has only subsided for only a short period, so please go home. Teachers may dismiss with the bell"

Bring, bring went the bell.

"Great I wonder what message we have to go get," said Isisa

"Well if Mokuba doesn't let us out sooner rather then later. I swear that kid is going to get a verbal beating," yelled Seto

"Oh, come he's only what 12. Kids like him do this for fun, I mean I have to deal with Maria and she always does this sort of thing. Its nothing new, though I do admit that it does get annoying at times"

"Well, you don't have to run a company," said Seto as he was looking around for something to use to pick the lock

"Company? Come again?" eyed Isisa

"I-I-I help run Kaiba Corp with Seto" said Seto catching his mistake. 

[Darn, if she finds out I'm Seto Kaiba there is no hope in getting her] he thought to himself.

"Really. VP or partners?"

"Partners"

"I see" Isisa said and nodding her head

The two were quiet. Seto was wondering what Isisa was thinking. He looked at her; she was gazing down at the floor. [In her own little world] he thought.

He watched Isisa as she got up and started to pace, this was unusual since he was the one that mostly did the pacing. But this was different, the pacing quickened after a few minutes and Seto knew something was up.

"Isisa is something wrong"

"No, no I'm fine, I'm just antsy"

"Are you sure? You look more the antsy to me"

"WHAT SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A DOCTOR?" shouted Isisa

"CAN ANYONE HERE ME, PLEASE HELP!" she contained

"Isisa, calm down" soothed Seto

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN"

Seto didn't know what to do why is Isisa acting like this. [I guess I should've read her medical report] though Seto [Wait I saw her put some panic medication in her purse] Seto looked around him, he found the purse and then the medication. He also found one water bottle that Isisa had put in. he took the medication and water and handed them to Isisa while saying

"Here Isisa take one of these"

Isisa stopped her ferocious pacing and look at what Seth (Seto) was holding. She slowly came forward and took the pill bottle. Isisa opened the container and took two tablets.

"Do you need two?" asked Seth (Seto)

"Yes, It won't take effect if I don't have two" she said while opening the water bottle and gulping the two tablets back. She then sat down on some gym mats that were put in there for disposal. Seth (Seto) sat down to join her.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Seth (Seto) his voice full of concern

"Yes, thank you," said Isisa looking at him

The two sat for three hours on the mats, not a word was spoken between them. Seth (Seto) and Isisa took turns checking their cell phones, which were almost dead and in a no service area. Around 7:30 pm, Isisa was getting rather hungry; she hadn't had anything for lunch other then kissing Seth (Seto). She looked over to the picnic basket that was placed on the floor on the other side of the small, yet cramped janitor's room. She got up and walked over and picked up the basket, it felt rather heavy. Seto was watching her and then also got up and walked over to her.

"What do you suppose is in here," questioned Isisa

"Beats me, could be anything" came the reply

"Well I'll open it," she said

"Go right on ahead"

Isisa opened the basket and found a set of men's clothes.

"I take it these are yours" she said as she indicated to the clothes.

"I think I'll take those," he said as he took the clothes, but right under them was a set of women's clothes

"I take it that those are yours," he said with a laugh

"Ooooo…just take your clothes and go okay!" she teased

After Isisa removed her clothes and placed them on a small, yet cluttered counter what she found was amazing…food. There were some paper plates, some silverware, two wine glasses, some beef soufflé, some slices of bread, four different kinds of cheese, and some mashed potatoes with gravy on top, and some cherry cheese cake for desert.

"So, who ordered take out" joked Isisa when she saw the food

"Beats me, but I know someone who will be learning to tie his own ties tomorrow," said Seto (Seth)

"Oh, come on you can't honestly believe that they were not going to feed us"

"Well, I guess you are right about that"

"Come on, help me organize this. Help me move this stuff here; we can use this table here and those chairs.

"Alright"

When they had cleared off the table and placed the chairs at either ends of the small table. They started to place the cutlery as well as plates and the food around the table. Isisa went back to the picnic basket and found a bottle of red wine. The bottle label was very a good one. It was Château Rouge 1983. Hence the name Rouge.

"I have to say that Seto Kaiba has fine tastes," commented Isisa holding up the bottle

"This is a very good wine name, one of my many favorites" she finished

Seto looked up and saw the bottle she was holding, Mokuba must've went into the wine cellar and chose one of the bottles. [At least it wasn't one of my favorites] he thought, but knowing Isisa had good wine tastes was not so bad of information. The Château Rouge was not bad of a wine, even though Seto didn't drink often. This might gain him points in wooing Isisa.

After about ten minutes, they sat down to eat. At first, there was not much conversation, but when the lights started to flicker then turn shut off so that they were sitting in the dark. Isisa grabbed the two candles that she found in the basket and lit them with the matches that she had also found.

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?" commented Seto (Seth)

"Many times, but they never usually cared"

"Why not, you are very attractive"

"Well, it's…how did I put it. I spend about maybe 8 months of the year in the desert and then two in the city, and then two doing what ever I darn well please. And the only guys I meet are well at the schools I go to and half the time they are well immature or they only want to be my boyfriend. Its' rather boring and I want a meaning to my life"

"Really, you do know that Wheeler is trying. Yet, you don't tell him why? You interested to him"

"No, it's not that. I've only known Joey for a few days and its just puppy love. Like I said they just want to be my boyfriend," said Isisa slowly looking down at her food, playing with it

"Why don't you tell him you are not interested then like the other day?" asked Seth (Seto)

"Well, I was rather distracted by you and Joey's staring match. To tell him other wise"

"I see then," said Seth (Seto) slowly

"Besides, I already have a guy"

"Really" said Seto in astonishment [if she already has one then why would I be even trying]

"Yea, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" told Isisa

"Try Me," said Seto causionously

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but who cares right. Well I'm more then more then just this guy's girlfriend, I'm his wife by proxy so in other words it's a legal marriage. He's name is…"


	9. The So Called Husband

Chapter 8 The So-Called-Husband

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Thank you to Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire and ProtoZero for the quotes they will MAYBE make the Pharaoh think twice about bugging Isisa…. NOT!

"His' name is… well Seto Kaiba"

Seto choked on his beef soufflé. He could not believe his hears. [This cannot be true]

"Are you okay, Seth (Seto)" asked Isisa with concern

"F-f-fine, just the food went down the air tube"

"Are you sure?" eyed Isisa

"Yes, I'm fine," said Seth (Seto) sternly and turned his attention to his food.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Neither Seto nor Isisa spoke to each other, the air was thick with an icy feeling. When it came time to eat the cheesecake Isisa got up and started to cut the cake. She glanced at Seto and was about to speak when he turned to meet her glaze. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, when he finally spoke.

"I don't want any cake. You can save a piece for me"

"Alright" Isisa said quietly

She wondered why all of a sudden he had turned to this unfeeling and cold-hearted man. He didn't even acknowledge her when she glanced his way. All she saw was statue frozen in time. This reminded her of a poem written by Percy Bysshe Shelley.

I met a traveller from an antique land

Who said: "Two vast and trunkless legs of stone

Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,

Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown

And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command

Tell that its sculptor well those passions read

Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,

The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed.

And on the pedestal these words appear:

`My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings:

Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!'

Nothing beside remains. Round the decay

Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare,

The lone and level sands stretch far away".

[Yes this poem reminds me of him] she thought to her self as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Seto noticed Isisa watching him; he could not believe what she had said at dinner earlier. [There is no possible way, that I'm a married man. Just no way, wait Gozaburo Kaiba did bring me into a jewelry store once. He did ask me to choose a ring, a women's ring. Could it be that Isisa has the ring] wondered Seto as he looked to her left hand. There was no ring on her finger, however there was a light tan where a ring would have been. [Could it be that she has the ring? But why did he choose her of all people?] Thought Seto

Isisa started to move the table and chairs around to make room, for it was getting rather late and she was exhausted from the days events. She felt Seth's eyes following her every move; it gave her the shivers. Isisa saw two cots that were placed on a high shelve; she used the step stool to reach them. Even though she could not quite reach, she was able to retrieve them. As she placed them on the ground, Seth (Seto) came and helped her without speaking. They set up the cots and got ready for bed, even though they didn't have bedclothes they just took off their jackets and went to bed. Before they blew out the candle, Isisa took two more panic tablets because she was going to need them if she was ever going to get any sleep.

When the candle went out, Seto continued to watch Isisa. He could only make out her profile from the side. [When I get out of here, I am going to have Smith look at this so-called marriage and see if anything can be done. Not that I don't enjoy Isisa's company, but I know I'm going to have to tell her that I'm well…her husband]

A couple hours later, Isisa woke up feeling tremendously cold and uncomfortable. She lit a candle and saw Seth sleeping, and then looked around to see if she could find a blanket that could keep her warm. Isisa found a worn blanket at the top most shelf ready for discard. She took the step stool and started to climb when she realized that she was not high enough, so she placed some books and boxes on the step stool to give her height.

Seto was watching all this; for he wasn't sleeping well form, what Isisa had told him. He was lying back using his uniform jacket as a pillow, and just staring at Isisa. He noticed that she must be cold if she was going to get that old blanket from down off the shelf. It happened very fast, the boxes and books didn't seem to hold Isisa's weight, but the fact that it was cold seemed to push Isisa on.

Seto saw what was happening and decided it was best to help her unless see her go to the hospital for something stupid. He got up quietly and went to Isisa. He put his hands just above her hips, but not on her directly just hovering.

When the boxes and books gave way Isisa fell right on to Seto (Seth) without knowing he was there. She did however managed to get the blanket.

When the two landed on the floor, they just held still trying to catch their breath. Isisa slowly turned to face Seth (Seto)

"Are you going to get off me or are you just going to stay there like an idiot?" he hissed

Isisa didn't say anything, but got off Seth (Seto). She quickly grabbed the blanket and retreated her cot, when Seth (Seto) grabbed her arm to look at her. The expression was one of pure hatred. His eyes were filled with anger and his voice laced with venom. She stopped in her tracks; this was so much like what her captors did when she had done something wrong. She lowered her eyes and head in a sign of respect. She wasn't about to let him see her fear.

Seto looked at her, and then let go of her arm she seemed scared of him. Not the sacredness of what businessmen show, but like he was going to hit her. [Her step-father must've beat her when she was younger] thought Seto to him self

"You should've woken me up. I would have gotten the blanket had you asked," he said tensely

"I-I-I didn't think you would. You seemed like the type that don't care for other people in your family circle" she replied

"Isisa look at me" Seto (Seth) said turning Isisa towards him. Isisa looked up at him

"I would never hurt you okay, and besides you are a guest here to Domino. I am not expecting you of all people to understand that okay," he continued

"I see," said Isisa searching his eyes

"Besides" said Seth (Seto) as he sat on one of the cots closest to him.

"In the morning we will get out of here"

When he said that, the cot on which he as sitting on fell in, Isisa laughed so hard for when she look at Seth (Seto) and saw his scowl on his face. She couldn't contain her laughter that she was trying hard not to. Later Seto saw her trying not to laugh but he eventually started himself. [Her voice was like summer rain, like sweet music to one's ears. It's hard to determine what's it's like] thought Seto as he picked himself up from the damaged cot.

When they had everything figured out, they decided that they both would share the blanket and the other cot. As Seto and Isisa settled down for the second time that night, it was different then before. Isisa this time was snuggled into the crook of Seth's (Seto) arm slightly nestled on his shoulder and Seth's (Seto) arm was around Isisa's waist. Sleep soon consumed the both of them.

The Pharaoh decided that it was time to give Isisa a rude awaking. He floated through her bedroom door and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in, he then notice a big Egyptian vase in the corner. He walked toward the vase, looked to see if someone was watching and then jumped into the vase. It was only a few minutes when he realized that no one was coming to which he got out of the vase and started to look around for clues to where Isisa could have gone. He looked around he room when something on the desk caught his eye. It was Isisa's computer. He walked over there and saw that it was sleeping; when the Pharaoh moved the mouse, it woke from its sleep. The desktop said something very interesting that made the Pharaoh laugh.

In the top left of the screen the Pharaoh saw:

"God put me on this green earth to accomplish an number of things, right now I am so far behind I will never die!"

In the top right of the screen he saw:

"I am a High performance woman I can go to 0 to Bitch in 0.1 seconds Handle with care"

And in the middle written in big letters he saw:

"Be careful of the toes you step on today, they maybe attach to the Ass you have to kiss tomorrow!"

When the Pharaoh saw this, he just chuckled to himself. [Does she really think those quotes would work] he thought to himself.

He then saw an envelope blinking and moved the mouse towards it and clicked. It was a text message from Isisa's phone. The Pharaoh read the message.

Help the school…in janitors room with TDH…MZ and MK locked us in…will b home in morning…maybe…

[So, my frisky Filly. I see we are still at the school, but who could be the TDH you speak of that is the question. WHAT THE HELL IS TDH?] Thought the Pharaoh. With that he quickly left the room to wake up Yugi, this was something he needed to help with.

When the Pharaoh got to Yugi's room, the spiky haired boy was still sleeping from yesterday's events. The Pharaoh woke up his friend.

"Yugi…Yugi wake up…this a matter of life and death," said the Pharaoh

"Wha…what are you talking about" said Yugi as he pulled the covers over his head

"What does TDH stand for?"

"Why in the hell do you want to know what TDH stands for?"

"Filly might be in trouble"

"Whatever…Isisa can handle almost anything by her self"

"Just tell me what its stands for and I'll look for her myself"

"Fine…TDH stands for Tall Dark and Handsome…okay girls use it to code guys in their text messaging…now can I go back to sleep…" said the sleepy eyed teen

"Just one more thing…what's the janitors' room?" asked the Pharaoh

"For crying out loud, it's a place where cleaners have their cleaning equipment ALRIGHT. NOW CAN I GO BACK TO SLEEP…ITS 5:30 am in the freaking morning. I am sore from yesterday's practice and I just want some sleep," yelled Yugi

"Fine, fine I will go and find the Filly my self. I mean how hard can it be," said the Pharaoh as he floated out of the room

"Jeez Egyptian Pharaohs these days are nothing but pains in the ass," said Yugi as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The first place the Pharaoh thought would be a good idea to look was the school, and sure enough, there was CC still parked in the teacher's parking lot. The Pharaoh walked over and examined the car. It was a beauty he would love to drive this baby; he glanced on the dashboard and saw a picture of a girl and man. The Pharaoh was shocked; the man in the picture was no other then Maximillion J. Pegasus. The girl sitting on his lap was Isisa; it looked like this picture was taken in Egypt. For the Nile River was in the background.

[So, my Filly, we are a relation of Pegasus. But kind of relation is that, there is no way you are his blood daughter perhaps his stepdaughter. I guess that is something for me to find out] thought the Pharaoh

The Pharaoh glided into the school. There were three different cleaning rooms he knew about, one on the first floor by the gym, one on the middle floor near Yugi's locker, and one on the third floor by the computer rooms. He decided to start with the one on the first floor. When he got there he went in and found it dark, but no Isisa or TDH, he then walked to the third floor with the same result.

[If she isn't on the first or the third she has to be on the second floor. Ready or not here I come Filly] came a thought

When the Pharaoh got to the second floor, he wasn't sure weather or not to knock or just go in. He decided just to go in, but when he got there, he stood still. He was expecting the room to be dark. Instead, there was a soft glow around the room, he saw Isisa sleeping soundly next to someone he didn't expect but should've surprise him.


	10. Bulls and Stallions Part 1

Chapter 9 Bulls and Stallions Part 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Some terms that readers need to be familiar with…

**Broodmare:**a mare used for breeding

**Filly:** a young female horse (a round 4 years old)

**Stallion:** an uncastrated adult male horse (one used for breeding)

**Bull:**an uncastrated male bovine animal

**Heifer:**a young female cow that has not borne a calf

**Cow: **that has a calf already

**Note: **_the following maybe graphic to some readers, discretion is advised_

_There maybe some POV's from some characters, there will be a one sided conversation that will sound like a real conversation…_

Seto Kaiba was awake and looking at Isisa, she looked peaceful. Her hair was in a slight mess around her, for it had escaped her hair clip. Seto wondered why his stepfather had chosen her to be his wife. She could be a spitfire when she wanted to be, but she could also be as vulnerable as a child. He bent his head and stole a kiss from her, to his surprise she responded. His eyes opened and saw her sparkling blue eyes staring back.

"Go back to sleep" he murmured against her forehead

"Alright" she replied quietly

"Seth…What time is it," she asked

"About 5:45 am" he replied

"I see" Isisa said as she snuggled closer to Seth (Seto) and closed her eyes.

The Pharaoh couldn't believe what he was seeing, TDH was no other then Seto Kaiba, and why in Ra's good name did Filly call him Seth? Now one more question had to be answered. That was weather or not Filly is still a filly or was she now a broodmare? He could not tell, but from by the way Kaiba was holding her it was hard to tell weather he cared for Isisa or not. He was trying to get her just to annoy Joey that was for sure, but by the way, Kaiba was holding her made the Pharaoh doubted that was the situation. Just as he was going to leave the Pharaoh heard a sound coming from the other side of the door, then the door opened and saw the elderly janitor women. She was surprised when she saw two people sleeping in her janitor's room.

Seto had to put his hand in front of his eyes; he then put his hand down for his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Now what are two doing in here?" inquired the janitor

"We got locked in here. Isisa here spilled something on the floor and came in here to find something to clean it up with," said Seto

"I see, well I guess I can't say you did it on purpose…Now you go home and I will leave a message Mr. Kaiba that you are not required to come to school. You might want to go and catch up on sleep. I mean you maybe want to sleep somewhere more comfortable them here. I'll call Lord of Dragons to come and pick up Miss. Neffar," continued the janitor.

"No…I will bring Miss. Neffar…she is staying with the Moto's right?" said Seto

"Yes she is…Alright, but neither you or her should be driving okay. I suggest that you phone for your limo Mr. Kaiba," said the lady sweetly

"Alright"

Seto slowly picked up Isisa bridal style and grabbed her purse. As he left with Isisa in his arms, the elderly women just looked at the two people. [My don't they make as sweet couple] she thought to herself

He waited for the limo and when it did arrive. Roland held the door open for Seto as he placed Isisa in the limo.

[She looks so peaceful when she sleeps] thought Seto

"Mr. Kaiba where to?" asked Roland

"Drive by the Moto residence will you," snapped Seto

He hated when people interrupted his thoughts. It was 6:30 when the limo pulled up to the Moto house; Mrs. Moto was about to leave for work when the limo pulled up. She knew that her son was enemies with Seto Kaiba and so was her father in law, but what could Seto Kaiba want at time in the morning. She just stood there until the limo came to a full stop. When did stop and front passenger door open to reveal a guard, he walked to the full length of the limo and opened the door. Mrs. Moto was surprised to see Seto Kaiba carrying to what it appeared to her a young woman. The young woman seemed to be in a very deep sleep. She then recognized the women it was Isisa.

[Well at least he has decency] thought Mrs. Moto

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Um…I brought Isisa home. We were locked in the janitor's room," said Kaiba

"Oh, I see come here. Bring her inside" came the reply

Mrs. Moto was directing Seto up the stairs to Isisa's room when Yugi came out of his room and saw Kaiba with Isisa. Yugi's mom was right behind Kaiba, she looked at Yugi with a look that seemed to say, "Yugi behave yourself" Yugi didn't need to be told twice, he went back into his room and closed the door. Then he started to dress for school.

"Why in the hell is Kaiba here?" said Yugi to himself

"Well I could tell you what I saw," replied the Pharaoh

"Listen I don't care what you saw, Joey needs to know about this"

"Wait Yugi don't you think you are being too rash on this"

"Rash, Rash you got to be kidding me"

"Yugi, shut up and listen to me," said the Pharaoh seriously

"I'm listening" came the reply

"Maybe we better ask Kaiba what happened or even better why not ask Isisa. I mean I don't think Kaiba would have raped her or anything, he's not that kind of guy"

"Wait…are you defending him Pharaoh" cut in the teenager

"YUGI…let me finish, I went to the school, and I'm not quite sure what I saw so I think its better we let both of them explain. Okay, but first we have to let Isisa rest. Now why don't you be a good boy and get your clothes on, AND FOR PETE'S SAKE HIDE THOSE GIRLY MAGZINES…IF YOUR MOTHER FOUND THOSE SHE WOULD KILL BOTH YOU AND JOEY" bellowed the Pharaoh

"Okay!" said the stubborn teenager as he hid the magazines with the barley covered girl on the cover.

When Kaiba exited The Game Shop he didn't notice a shadow move into the ally way. Joey was fuming; he couldn't believe what he saw. [Rich boy is going o pay now, Isisa is my girl weather he likes it or not] thought Joey furiously with clenched fists.

Joey calmed down he didn't want to get his friends involved, he knew how Yugi hated fighting and not just him so did Téa. If he was going to fight Kaiba then this would have to be on his own grounds, the minute…no the second that he saw Kaiba he was going to give money bags a run for his money for sure and that was a promise. When Joey had finally calmed down, he walked to The Game Shop. Everyone except Isisa was eating breakfast; Grandpa invited Joey to sit down. He was about to decline, but then he remembered if he was fighting Kaiba today then he was going to need all the strength he would need.

As the gang neared the school, Téa was telling everyone what the Fairies had been teaching them about ancient Egyptian dance, music, and art.

"And I can't wait till today's class…you know why…. oh Joey you are going to be so jealous because Blue Eyes is coming in to play some Egyptian instruments" Téa clapped

"Really" said Joey

Joey was not thinking about what Blue Eyes was doing or, what freaking duel monster was showing. He was busy trying to figure out what he was going to do to Kaiba.

"Hey, Bakura you would love our gym class. We got drafted into the Egyptian army," said Tristan

"That is so cool, Tristan. I am switching my study block at the end of the class to your PE block. Its sounds so fun" said Bakura

"Yea, you should have been there yesterday when Yugi threw that spear. That was cool, it almost hit Blue Eyes but well she moved out of the way and grabbed it… that was awesome," said Tristan praising Yugi

The Pharaoh was sniggering at this comment.

"Hey Yugi, do you think Joey is okay" asked Téa as Joey walked ahead of the group

"I don't know Téa," said Yugi with concern, he was going to tell Joey about Kaiba then decided to go with the Pharaoh's reasoning.

"He seems concentrated on something, which if you ask me is well…never"

"I know what you mean Téa, but I wouldn't let it bother you," said Tristan

The group arrived at school; they assumed Isisa was already there because CC hadn't been moved. They went to their homeroom only to realize that Joey didn't show up.

"Isn't he always in class, I mean he's never skipped out" said Téa

"Well he must have something on his mind, possibly his sister or maybe his dad. You know how he is Téa" said Tristan

"Tristan's right Téa, maybe all that Joey needs is some space. I mean Kaiba has been pulling more then his leg" said Bakura

"I guess," said Téa discourage

Just then, the bell rang for classes to start.

Joey was scouting out where Kaiba could be hiding; he checked the library quick and the second floor classrooms, but no Kaiba in sight. He wasn't about to let him slip away; it was time to get dirty.

Seto was furious; he just got off with his lawyer. It was going to a few months to get the full details of the proxy marriage, and even longer to find out where and when this had taken place. He stared out the window lost in thought. He wished Isisa were back in his arms like the way she was earlier that morning. [I can't be thinking about her, she might have a part in this and besides I don't know much about her so why am I falling head over heels for her.] He mentally kicked himself.

As the limo pulled up to the school, Seto realized that it was almost second block. [I might as well head to my class then, I can drop my things off at lunch]

He walked into the school, not even knowing that Joey was looking for him.

[So, here come rich boy, well its' almost second block so I might as well just let him off the hook for now. But come lunch Kaiba you are mine] thought Joey with retribution.

Joey watched Kaiba walk into his second block class, the time was almost here the storm was gathering power to take down a huge force. The only question is how bad is this storm going to be.

Seto's POV: After the lunch bell rang, Seto made his way to his locker. As he passed, he noticed that the teachers seemed excited about something or other because they all seemed to be heading down stairs in a rush. He assumed that it was some new textbook or teaching program that they all wanted to have a look at. When he came to his locker, he saw Joey there leaning against his locker with his head bent.

"Wheeler are you going to moving or do I have to move you" Seto snapped

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" said Joey with disrespect

"Watch who you are messing with Mutt" warned Kaiba

"Really, to me it seems fair"

"Well I want to get my things into my locker then we can fight this out" said Kaiba grabbing Joey and pushing him away from the locker.

Seto put away his things; he closed his locker and now was facing Joey.

"So Wheeler" he said with a sneer

"Stay away from Isisa, Kaiba she's mine," barked Joey

"Really, she told me otherwise"

"You lie"

"No, I am not Wheeler. She's married haven't you noticed. She never answered the question you asked her, if she was single or not"

"You lying BASTARD" shouted Joey as he flew at Kaiba with his fist ready to punch forward.

Seto ducked the punch and when into offence mode, it was time to show the small Chihuahua who was Top Dog. Joey threw punches here and there, many of those punches hit Kaiba in the ribs, stomach and shoulders. Seto was about to throw a few a Wheeler as well; he hit Joey in the ribs and then kicked him in the legs.

End of POV

By this time the fight was in full swing, a crowd had formed and there where no teachers in sight. Not even a duty teacher, which was odd. The students were betting with each other on who would win.

The gang found out there was a fight in process when Miho came into the cafeteria and said that Joey started a fight with someone that she didn't know. The gangs asked were the fight was taking place. Miho replied saying that it was by Joey's locker, before she could finish saying where the gang ran in the direction of the Language Department.

"I told you that they were going to fight it out sooner then later," replied the Pharaoh as he appeared

Yugi was horrified; there two were going to kill each other if they had the chance.

"Pharaoh, what should I do?" asked Yugi

"Don't do anything, you'll just get yourself hurt and you'll won't do any good either way"

"But…but…I have to do something. Joey is my friend and Kaiba well…"

"No, Yugi you will get yourself hurt and besides these two stallions can stand their own ground. They don't need a Horse Master to come and breaking them apart because I won't do"

"I'm not so sure, Pharaoh" said Yugi as he watched the fight

Seto's POV: Seto understood that this wasn't' some average punk who didn't know how to fight. Joey's moves were unpredictable, and self-explanatory this was one mad dog. So, instead of going into offence he switched to defense with quick transition. He hit and kicked Joey when ever he could, but Joey was getting more blows on him then Seto was getting on Joey. Ever now and then, they would break up and circle each other, while looking at each other directly in the eye. Seto noticed that Joey had one eye on him and one on the watching crowd. [This is not good, this is not good] thought Seto to himself. He had to concentrate now, Wheeler was getting ready to attack again, and he had to be ready. He knew there was a crowd gathered, but there were not teachers. [This fight has already been going on for about twenty minutes and no one went to get the teachers. This is crazy] thought Seto

Shining Fairy's POV: "Alright I go an get the scrolls Dark Magician, I put them in my locker on the second floor" said Shining Fairy

"Alright, but hurry up if Lord of Dragons finds out that they are not here yet, he is going to be mad" replied Dark Magician

"Alright be back in five"

Shining Fairy walked up the stairs that led to the second floor, when she got near her locker she noticed that there was a crowed of students. [Hmm, must be a cat fight] she thought. When she got closer, did she understand that it was more then two girls fighting over a guy, but it was two guys fighting it out like they were bulls fighting for a grand champion heifer? She quickly bolted the direction she just came from. [Dark Magician and Lord of D will be able to help] she thought, but as she was about to jump down the stairs did she run into Blue Eyes.

"Blue…Eyes…fight…between…lockers…235…and…290…" panted Shining Fairy as she tried to catch her breath

"What do you mean fight? Who is involved?

"I don't know…two guys…will get Lord of D and Dark Magician…"

"Get them and HURRY," shouted Blue Eyes as she ran in the direction Shining Fairy came from.

End of POV

When Blue Eyes got to the location of the fight, she had to push her way through to be able to get to the front of the ring. She was shocked what she saw; Joey and Seth were at it. [I have to stop this fight] she thought [But how?]. Isisa assessed each fighter; Seth appeared to be a trained fighter possibly a black belt from they way he was defending himself. Joey on the other hand was different; Isisa decided it was best if she can talk them out of it. She did not want to hurt Joey or Seth for that matter. Isisa then glanced across the make shift ring of students. She saw the Pharaoh; he was standing beside Yugi who was not enjoying the fight at all. She looked straight at the Pharaoh; he seemed to say with his eyes "Don't do it Isisa".

Nobody saw what happened next, as Joey was getting ready to attack Kaiba. A whitish blue bolt flew into the middle between and the next thing people saw was Seto Kaiba plummeting to the ground and Joey with blood in his eyes going for the kill.


	11. Bulls and Stallions Part 2

Chapter 10 Bulls and Stallions Part 2

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **Some terms that readers need to be familiar with…

**Broodmare: **a mare used for breeding

**Filly:** a young female horse (a round 4 years old)

**Stallion:** an uncastrated adult male horse (one used for breeding)

**Bull: **an uncastrated male bovine animal

**Heifer: **a young female cow that has not borne a calf

**Cow: **that has a calf already

**Note: **_the following maybe graphic to some readers, discretion is advised_

_ There maybe some POV's from some characters, there will be a one sided conversation that will sound like a real conversation…_

The Pharaoh couldn't believe that Blue Eyes just ran between the two fighters, she ran just as Joey was going to throw a punch at Kaiba, but instead Blue Eyes ran in between them and took the blow. Joey's fist landed right in Isisa's right shoulder. The impact of the fist caused her to fall right onto Kaiba.

Both Seto and Isisa fell to the ground, with Joey not far behind, Joey was moving in for the kill. Seto felt the extra weight on him and natural instinct took over; he threw the weight off him not knowing it was Isisa his wife. Joey was coming at Seto with full force like a mad man on an insane mission. The hits were becoming harder and harder, Seto tried hard enough to get back on to his feet. It was hard work but he managed.

The Pharaoh saw Isisa be thrown off Kaiba, she drag herself to the other side of the ring from where he was standing. This was getting bad; she was hurt that was for sure, he could tell from the way she was holding her shoulder, [What the hell was she even thinking trying to break up this fight. Those two were going to keep at each other unlit they both tire out] thought the Pharaoh.

Just then Lord of Dragon came, he walked right beside the Pharaoh and watched the fight. If only he was here a little earlier, he could have prevented Isisa from going into the fight in the first place, but no, he had to some five minutes late.

_Beginning of the one sided conversation… Lord of Dragons and the Pharaoh cannot see each other but they are each replying to ones statement without them nothing all right. So as not to confuse anyone…  
_

"Those two are fighting like a pair a bulls in a very tight space," said Lord of Dragons to himself

"They are not bulls, they are a pair of stallions fighting over a mare or filly" said the Pharaoh tartly

"Well, they don't really remind me of stallions"

"Well, I wonder why…YOU'RE NOT EVEN EGYPTIAN. YOU PILE OF MUCELE"

"I still do think that they are more bulls then stallions. I mean when bulls fight they fight hard, nasty and you don't have time to get out of the way. I mean when they hit the fence that is not the end of the boundary. They will continue to fight, the go through the fence and right into the path of unsuspecting passersby. That is how it always happens"

"YOU…YOU…YOU OVER GROWN BABOON, don't you get it. I think not. They are stallions and that is that. Conversation over!" exclaimed the Pharaoh

"I hate to say it, but these two bulls are either fighting over a cow or a heifer, I am putting my money on the fact they are fighting over a heifer."

"Oooohhhhh you don't get it don't you. They are fighting over MARE I tell you, Blue Eyes as far as I can tell is a mare now and not a FILLY. SHE HOWEVER is not a heifer as you call her, but a nice ripe broodmare. That is what she is"

"Nope, I think a nice grand champion heifer would work, if you ask me"

"Ohh I'm not getting any where with you" said the Pharaoh as he crossed his arms and paid attention to the fight

"But, you see the question is to who will I put my money on. That is the question," said Lord of D

"Now we are talking, mine is on Joey" said the Pharaoh

"Well, the small blond bull seems like a good fighter, but I think my money is on the big brown bull with blue eyes. Those are some nice qualities he has" said Lord of D

"You and your bulls. Hasn't anyone told you that you are an Egyptologist? You should be thinking in Egyptian terms not in western terms. Baboon"

_End of the one sided conversation_

The fight was getting more intense, Joey hit Kaiba on the jaw line, and Kaiba returned the favor in giving Joey a punch in the nose. Joey staggered back from the hit. Both fighters were close to the end of the fight, but Isisa thought different. [These to assholes are fighting for some reason and its time a girl showed them] she thought. Isisa watched the two fighters, she had to do something, but what can she do. She dislocated her shoulder when she stepped between Seth and Joey the first time. The next thing that could happen could be even more dangerous. She was going to have to take Joey out, even though she didn't want to, she would have to if she wanted this fight to stop.

The Pharaoh was looking around, after his little conversation with Lord of Dragons. He might have to stop Isisa from doing something stupid again. He saw her looking at the fight. [So the Filly is thinking. She had better not do what she did earlier.] Thought the Pharaoh

The two fighters were circling each other, this time Seto noticed that Joey was watching the crowed even more since that girl or what ever it was came into the fight earlier. Suddenly Joey's eyes focused, Seto knew that something caught his attention. [This could not be good] thought Seto

Seto heard something.

"Joey, stop this fight. There is no point in continuing; I don't want to hurt you or the other fighter. Just stop, please"

Seto saw Joey turn around, whoever who was talking Joey was facing. Then like a mad dog Joey attacked, Seto realized this might be a chance to get Wheeler and teach him a lesson. Seto charged and Joey stopped dead, whipped around, and was ready for Kaiba to hit him. Just then, a hand was reaching for Joey's shoulder. The hand came down fast and started to squeeze the pressure point that was on the shoulder. Joey whipped around and elbowed Isisa in the ribs. She went down still holding on the shoulder; she managed to hit Joey's legs behind him. Joey went down with her still elbowing her. He managed to push her against the lockers and was able to pin her there. Isisa was slowly losing consciousness, for she hit her head very bad. Seto pulled Wheeler by the collar of his uniform.

The Pharaoh saw what was happening and quickly took over Yugi's body and ran for Isisa. Joey was now fighting Seto to get his hand off but Kaiba had him up against the lockers and was about to deliver a punch when someone grabbed him and pulled him away. This allowed Joey to lunge straight at Kaiba, but Lord of Dragons was between them sizing them up. Lord of D was holding both boys at either end of his long arms. Dark Magician came in and held back Kaiba by both his arms behind his back. Lord of D then took Joey into a headlock and was able to pin him against the lockers.

The two fighters were sizing each other up again, Lord of D, Dark Magician noticed this, and with a silent nod, Dark Magician then took the young CEO into a blocked hallway. Lord of Dragons then took Joey to another far end of the hallway, not far from Dark Magician and Seto Kaiba. Lord of D then glanced back down the hallway seemed that someone had told the teachers what was going on because now they were all thirty of them were running down the halls to find out what happened. The Principal was leading them, but when he got to Lord of D, he stopped and looked at Joey. What he saw was not a student that skipped class or came late it was a gang-banger, a ruffian with his nose bleeding. He looked farther down the hall and saw Seto Kaiba in a similar condition if not better.

"What is the meaning of all this" cried the Principal

"Well…that is something I plan to find out" said Lord of D

"What do you have to say young man" as the Principal glared at Joey

"Now, listen here," said Lord D pushing the Principal way from Joey

"I can handle these two boys, this is nothing that I can't handle" continued Lord of D

"Can't handle…that…that boy has a record, he's going to be arrested for this and suspended," exclaimed the Principal

"I mean it's all his fault after all, Mr. Kaiba over there was nothing but defending himself

"Okay, you SHUT UP you asshole of a principal. I don't think Mr. Kaiba over there is as innocent as you claim. As far as I know it takes two, do a tango, two to duel, and two to fight with. Alright. These two boys are going to be both punished okay. My Blue Eyes White Dragon is injured and I'm not risking anyone else getting hurt okay. So to start with Dark Magician take Seto Kaiba over there, take Joey here, and take them to the infirmary to see Injection Fairy Lilly, okay. They won't give you any trouble, I have to bring Blue Eyes okay."

"But…but" said the Principal

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" shouted Lord of D

Lord of D walked over to where Yugi (who was right now the Pharaoh) was bent over Isisa. She was in pain that was easy to tell, she wasn't' hiding it because it was too great. She could barely keep her eyes open, all she knew was that the fight was over. She saw Yugi bent over her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She saw him look over his shoulder and talk to someone. Then she saw Lord of D; he made a quick look over her and noted that her shoulder was out of its socket. He then gently picked her up and started to walk towards Dark Magician who was holding the two fighters. Everything then went black.

Joey saw Isisa in Lord of D's arms she looked very pale. He then realized that it wasn't Kaiba he hit when he went down, it was Isisa instead. The thought made him sick to his stomach; he would never hit a girl that was his motto for he did not want to be like his drunken father. Joey could not believe that his hit Isisa not once but twice, she did try to talk him out of it but he would not listen because all he heard was the sound of his heart beating and the harsh intakes of breaths he was taking. This was so much like the old days; he did not want to face Isisa when she did come conscious it would be too much.

As the two were led into the infirmary, the school nurse was busy chatting to Injection Fairy Lilly or Injection Fairy for short. Both women stopped talking as the boys came in guided by Dark Magician. Lord of D who was carrying Blue Eyes followed him.

"Where do you want these two Lord of D?" asked the Dark Magician

"One goes in that corner" as Lord of D, indicated with his head to the far left corner

"Then the other in that corner"

"Alright" replied Dark Magician as he directed the boys

They went without second order, Nurse Marliss and started attending to Seto who sat on the medical bed. Joey started banging his head against the wall in his corner. Injection Fairy came out after a few minutes and started to attend Joey.

"Shouldn't you be attending Blue Eyes?" asked Nurse Marliss

'Oh, she'll he fine. If she isn't conscious in twenty minutes then I'll worry, but she don't' have any major injuries so she'll be fine. This isn't as bad as it usually gets, she's looked a lot worse trust me I've known Blue Eyes for ages. Her medical record is longer then me okay. We even worked at the same company together four years ago and let me tell you something. The corporate world is a entirely different jungle then another career I have known." Said Injection Fairy with the utmost confidence

"She'll pull through I'll tell you, I mean she's broken both legs at different times, had a letter opener in her thigh for crying out loud and lots more" continued Injection Fairy as she attended to Joey's wounds.

"Really, tell me more about the corporate jungle you speak of" said Nurse Marliss

"Well, I was a receptionist down in the main lobby of a major computer and technology company. Blue Eyes was a personal assistant to the CEO, and one day the CEO's enemy came to well…have a "talk" so to speak. So I told Blue Eyes and she had me come up, soon enough both CEO's were at each others throats using whatever they could get their hands on like letter openers, pens, staplers, chairs you name it they were hitting and scraping with each other to no end. So well, we had called security but they were taking forever so me and Blue Eyes both decided that we had to go in there and take those firing dragons' apart. No sooner did I get a pen stuck in my arm and Blue Eyes had a letter opener in her thigh, but she was still able to fight. She threw one of the chairs and it landed right between the two CEO's, they fell to the floor and just then, security came and held them down. Both the CEO's had paid for the hospital stay and ambulance ride, but after that Blue Eyes and me left the company together. And that was four years ago, she was 15 and I was 22 and we are still the best of friends" told Injection Fairy

"Wow, that sounds like a very interesting medical history," replied the older women

Seto heard what the fair-haired woman was talking about. [I didn't know that Isisa was a personal assistant, how could have Roger miss that] he thought to himself

Just as Kaiba was about to lie down, he heard voices coming from outside the infirmary.

"Lord of D, I'm telling you that boy has a record. I won't have him in my school any longer"


	12. The Loving Brother

Chapter 11 The Loving Brother

**Note from the Author: **Ka is a spirit that inhabits the body during life and may leave it in death, but requires the continued existence of the body…this is part of Egyptian religion

Twenty minutes later, Isisa woke up she felt groggy. Her head was hurting like hell, same for as for ribs. When her vision cleared she looked around at her surroundings, there was a semitransparent curtain in front of her. There was also white hospital like beds and equipment. Isisa started to be terrified; she hated hospitals with a passion. She did not know why she hated them, but she did and it scared her. Just as she was pulling herself up, Injection Fairy Lilly pushed the curtain aside and said.

"So, Blue Eyes you decided to rejoin the land of the living," teased Injection Fairy Lilly

"Just tell me the damage, I caused this time" said Blue Eyes

"Well, where do you want to start, the fact that you have a minor concussion, or maybe the bruised ribs, or perhaps even the dislocated shoulder, which I'm a little concerned about, or all of the above"?

"How about all of the above"

"Okay, well you won't be driving for awhile that's for sure, no martial arts, no horse back riding, and you might not be doing any work until your shoulder gets better" said Injection Lilly

" I see," said Blue Eyes nodding her head

"So, am I in a hospital or what?" asked Blue Eyes

"No you are in the infirmary at the school. Mrs. Moto is coming by taxi to drive you home"

"Oh, I see"

'Isisa just lie down and relax, okay it's going to be a couple of hours before Mrs. Moto gets here okay" with that Injection Fairy left

Isisa laid back down and rested her head on the pillow her head ached. [This is going to be a long day] she thought

After about half an hour, Lord of Dragons walked into the infirmary. He had Joey and Seto placed at the far end of the infirmary. Both boys were roughly dressed; their uniforms had rips and covered with blood. Joey's nose was broken so it was dressed, Seto's wrists and fits were bandage, and the both sat in a corner starting at the window.

Joey couldn't believe that he hit Isisa, it just wasn't possible. [I didn't want to hit her but she just came out of nowhere. I mean she was just there] he thought

"Okay, now so what are we going to about your punishments?" asked Lord of D as he looks at the two boys.

"You both are going to get punished," he continued

Seto and Joey looked at each other then back at Lord of D.

"So, starting tomorrow you both are in detention, now Joey the Principal says that it was all your fault which I highly doubt. You may have been the first one to throw the first punch and I agree with that, but Seto over here could have easily have ended the fight with some trouble, but you would have been able to stop it" explained Lord of D

"So, what do we do for detention?" asked Joey quietly

"Well Seto, Isisa said you work with technology right, well Shining Fairy is technology challenged alright. So, you will operate the computer and what ever else she wants you to do for the next week. Joey you have your drivers license right, well Isisa is going to need someone to drive her, and that will be your job as well as other things okay. Now that you have your jobs, go home and recover. I don't want to see either of you at school tomorrow okay so get what ever you need from your teachers and go okay. Your detention starts on Monday" with that Lord of Dragons dismissed them.

Seto walked out of the infirmary, he had called the car ahead of time so when he got out there was the car. He couldn't believe that he just received detention. [I guess he doesn't know who I am, well I'll show him] thought Seto to himself

He told the driver to go straight home; his shoulder and ribs were killing him. [I think I had better call the doctor just to be safe] he thought

The sun was shining brightly; it was just after the storm. Seto looked at he great estate as the limo drove up the driveway. He glanced at his watch; the time was 3:20 [Mokuba will be coming home soon] he thought

After the car was at the door and then he sent the car to pick up Mokuba from school. Seto walked through the doors and up to his room, his body ached everywhere but mostly in his ribs and shoulders. What he couldn't get through his head was why in the hell did Blue Eyes came into the fight. [It was her fault that she was injured, and she should've known better then to come into a fight. She was after all a black belt and a triple star at that, but that didn't even prevent her from coming into the fight.] These questions were running through his head.

When Joey got home, his father was well surprisingly sober for once. His father was in the bathroom shaving when he got there.

"Dad you okay" asked Joey

"What do you think, I'm trying to get back on the wagon" came the reply

"Who is she?" asked Joey

"You know I don't know who she is. I saw her in the bar last night and she said something that made me think about some things"

"Really" said Joey as he put his bag down and walk to his room. It was one of those extremely few times when his dad was sober and not a complete drunk.

It was about 6 o'clock when Joey smelled chicken fettuccini Alfaro coming from the kitchen. [Wow, this girl must've had a big impression on dad if he went down town to buy food] thought Joey

Joey walked out of his room and set the table, but when him and his father sat down to dinner did his father saw the bandage on his nose.

"What happened son?" asked his father

"Nothing" came the grunted reply

"Listen, Joey I know I haven't been a proper father and I wasn't there when you really needed me, but I would like to know what happened if you want to tell me"

No reply came; both son and father ate in silence. It wasn't until Joey helped clear the dishes when he spoke,

"Dad, ahum…here is the scenario" started Joey

"Okay, two guys are fighting over a girl and the girl later on comes into the fight and gets hit by one of the fighters and goes down…right…then later on does the same thing again, but takes the one who hit her the first time from the back and well get hurt a second time. She is badly hurt with a minor concussion, dislocated shoulder, and a few bruised ribs… he later has to be her driver for a week…what's the guy to do," asked Joey

"Does this have to do anything with that broken nose of yours?" asked his father

'M-m-maybe"

"Well, depending on her history, I would first apologize and if she slowly backs away I would give her space, Joey" implicated his father

"Okay, then" said Joey as he put the dishes away

"But, I would wait and let her make the first move, Joey if I were you. Women are tricky creatures. It's like your mother used to tell me, 'we can you from 0 to bitch in 0.1 seconds, handle with care' God I miss her, but I guess I do deserve it" as his father drained the sink and dried his hands

"Besides, Joey you should now this. I mean you saw the terrible things I did to your mother, but do the opposite you will last longer on the wagon then off of it" continued his father as he walked to the living room and picked up the newspaper.

Joey just looked at his father, when had this man become different and how long will this smart and loving father last. That was the question how long. He walked to his room and sat at his desk and started his homework, he might as well get friendly with his desk. After all, he will be doing other things then schoolwork for the next week.

Mrs. Moto drove CC into the driveway and parked in the back of The Game Shop. She helped Isisa unbuckle herself, and then helped her get out of the car. The walk into the house was a little painful for Isisa, her arm was in a sling, she had bandages around her ribs, and Mrs. Moto would have to wake her up every hour. [This is going to be a "wonderful" night] thought Isisa sarcastically

As Mrs. Moto helped Isisa into the living room, to where Grandpa was making dinner. He glanced at the door where his daughter-in-law walked in helping his most intelligent student through the door.

"What happened?" he asked

"Well, what do you get when you have two guys, lots of testosterone, and a pretty girl? Said Mrs. Moto

"Oh, how bad did she get hurt…this time?"

"Not bad, dislocated, minor concussion, and bruised ribs. That's all"

"Clara can you help me up the stairs" asked Isisa quietly

"Of course, Isisa just wait one moment"

The two walked up the stairs, with stop in the bathroom to change the bandages around her ribs and a pick up on pain medication. Little did they know that Yugi or the Pharaoh was hiding in the Egyptian vase that stood near the door in Isisa's room. When they walked in it was like a delayed reaction. Mrs. Moto was helping Isisa undress; Isisa was down to her bra and under skirt when Yugi decided to pop up from the vase.

"Ummm this doesn't look like a good time to play a prank," said the spiky haired teenager

"Yugi, please get out" said Isisa glaring at him, her pain was evident

"Quick Yugi go to your cute look," said the Pharaoh

"Mom, can I have a cookie?" asked Yugi with such sweetness

"Just one, okay Grandpa is making supper and you don't want to spoil you're appetite" said his mother

'Okay, mom" with that Yugi hopped out of the vase and ran out of the room

"That kid drives me up the wall" said Isisa

"Don't worry, he just doesn't understand how much pain your in at the moment. Now, you just lie down and rest and I'll bring you some supper alright," said Clara

Before Isisa could reply a sound was heard from down stairs.

"Mooooooooooooooooooo, mooooooooooooooooooo"

"YUGI, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR" bellowed Grandpa

"I think I better get down there, before Grandpa gives Yugi a verbal beating" laughed Mrs. Moto

With that, she left Isisa alone to get much needed rest.

After supper Yugi went up to his room, he was preoccupied with questions that boggled his mind. He wanted to know so much more about Isisa, but the Pharaoh had prevented him from questioning Ishizu further.

"Why didn't you let me talk to Ishizu?" asked Yugi as he walked up the stairs

"Yugi, there are some things that I want to find out first, I promise to tell you as soon as I know" came the reply

"But I want to know now, I mean is there something that Ishizu told you that she didn't tell me?"

"Yes, there is, but the thing is Yugi I am still processing it"

"Maybe I can help, tell me maybe I know"

"Yugi, this is something for an Egyptologist, and I will be asking Isisa sometime tonight" said the Pharaoh

"But, Pharaoh…my mom is going the one hour check. If she hears you and Isisa talking she's going to think that Isisa hit her head harder then what Injection Fairy said she did"

"Don't worry, that's where you come in handy my friend'

"What…what do you mean?" eyed Yugi

"Well, you are going to ask to take the first shift," said the Pharaoh

"You got to be kidding me…you are kidding…right?" said Yugi unsurely

"Don't worry Yugi, its going to be alright" chuckled the Pharaoh

Yugi walked into his room, he then pulled out one of his old magazines, and then put that on top of the girl's magazine that Joey let him borrow. He then sat down on his bed and started to read.

It was already quarter past 10 when Yugi finally decide to call it quits, he got his pj's on and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then went back to his bed, climbed in, and closed his eyes. The Pharaoh looked at his partner sleeping [It is time] he thought. He walked out of the room, checked to see anyone was around and saw Mrs. Moto coming up the stairs and walking into Isisa's room. [She didn't stay long] he noticed. The Pharaoh then walked over Isisa's bedroom and vanished though the door.

The room was dark; the only thing giving off light was the full moon that lay on the clouds outside. He walked towards the bed; he could make out her shape along from the shadows of the moon. He then had deducted that he was sleeping on her stomach, which he thought was dumb of her. She did after all have bruised ribs. He walked closer, and then something caught his eye. The light from the sliver moon rested on her right ankle, there was a something imprinted on it. The Pharaoh bend lower to get a closer look, what he saw was…well…he saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon on the ankle. He could not believe what he was seeing…[So…this Filly is branded…I better ask who did the branding] he thought to him self.

"Isisa…Isisa..." no answer came

"Blue Eyes…Blue Eyes…" still no answer came

"Sister…Sister…Oh screw this…FILLY"

"Uh, wha, what in the hell is going gone," groaned Isisa

"So, the Princess awakes from her beauty sleep," said the Pharaoh with a smile on his face

"Oh? What do you want?" said Isisa as she turned to face the Pharaoh

"Well, there are a few things that you and I have to talk about…like the fact that you are my sister…and maybe some other questions that need answering…like that brand for example" he said indicating to the Blue Eyes White Dragon on her ankle.

"Oh, that well that is an easy explanation, Pharaoh" she said

"You see, I was kidnapped when I was six years old and…I haven't really told anyone…well when I was held captive I was branded so to speak. I kept trying to fight my way back home but they did this to me as to keep me in my place as it were. The Blue Eyes represents the spirit that lies in side of my…my Ka and I guess in a way I am proud to have the spirit of the dragon in me, but at the same time I keep saying 'why me, why me'. My mother had the dragon before me, and when she died, it was passed down to me. Do you understand?" she asked

The Pharaoh nodded and then said, "Yes, I do. But now I have another question"

"Yes"

"Now, you have to understand this is Téa's question… is there a man in your life? The answer you gave us didn't make any sense. So now give me a straight answer"

"Well, I guess you need to know…now when I was kidnapped I wasn't kidnapped by just anyone. My mother's husband and my half-brother kidnapped me; they sold me as a bride. The man they sold me to, his last name is Kaiba" said Isisa

Cough, cough "What was the name again?" asked the Pharaoh

"Kaiba" confirmed Isisa

"I see…so you are a bride to this Kaiba?" asked the Pharaoh

"No, I am the bride to the heir of the Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba is my husband, we were married through proxy, and it's all legal"

"I see, so you are married to Seto Kaiba

"Yes, and well…yea that fight was well I don't know how to tell Joey that I am a married women"

"Isisa don't worry, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…the fight…" started the Pharaoh

"Why did you enter the fight? I mean they were about to end it anyway."

"It had to stop, I mean…brother I didn't want it to contiune…"

"Isisa…they were about to stop anyways, both were starting to get tired"

"I guess, that is what happens when your in love…you do foolish thigns"

"Love…are you in love with Joey?" questioned the Pharaoh

"No…I'm in love with Seth…Seth Kaiba…he's Seto Kaiba's cousin"

The Pharaoh was silent for a few moments, as he absorbed this information. He looked in Isisa's eyes, she wasn't lying when she said that she was in love. [But why would Kaiba lie to her. I mean I can understand that if he likes her, but lie to her I for some reason can't see Kaiba doing that] thought the Pharaoh to himself.

"Isisa, you are my sister, and I don't want to lie to you…but Seth isn't Seto's cousin. Seto doesn't have any cousins that I know of that share the same last name…he has a brother I know that. His brother's name is Mokuba…"

"I think you are a little mixed up, brother dear"

"No…Isisa what I'm trying to say is that Seth is Seto Kaiba"


	13. Realization

Chapter 12 Realization

Isisa just looked at the Pharaoh, she couldn't believe what she was hearing [Seth is really my husband…Seto. This can't be I mean he was so sweet and tender when we were locked in the janitor's closet. There was the odd time when he was cold as ice, but this can't be Seto…it just can't be] Isisa thought franticly

"Isisa are you okay, you look a bit pale" asked the Pharaoh

"I-I-I need to see a picture of him, to be sure you are telling the truth"

"Isisa you don't trust me?" exclaimed the Pharaoh

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I need to be able to see if he…Seth is lying"

"Okay, how would we check?"

"I have an idea," she said

Isisa got off the bed and walked slowly to the desk where her laptop was resting. She opened the lid and turned on the computer. It took only a couple of minutes to have the computer up and ready. She then moved the mouse to FireFoxInternet icon and double clicked. She typed in in the address bar, she clicked on images and then typed in Seto Kaiba in the search line.

The picture that came up shocked Isisa, it was a picture of Seth well now Seto of and Pegasus shaking hands over what looked like a business deal. Isisa just stared at the screen; this was not the man she kissed in the classroom, but it did make sense that he was teaching the Business Intro. She continued to stare at the computer screen, and then she got up struggling at first, but braced herself on the desk.

The Pharaoh looked at her, she didn't look like the strong and willful Isisa that he met earlier in the week. He saw a betrayed, heartbroken girl with no hope of living.

The Pharaoh saw Isisa struggling to get up, when she did managed to get up. He saw her walk out of her room and down the hallway to where Yugi was sleeping. He followed her, and saw her knocking at the door gently.

"Yugi are you awake," asked Isisa

No sound came from the other side of the door. Isisa opened the door and walked in. Yugi wasn't sleeping he was busy watching a girly movie with headphones on; he didn't hear Isisa walk in to the room. He didn't even notice her until the Pharaoh caught his eye and signaled in Isisa's direction with his head. Yugi quickly shut off the TV and turned to Isisa, his cheeks were turning a bright red. It took him a while to compose himself, but Isisa was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yugi what are you watching?"

"Oh…nothing, Joey wanted me to have a look at one of his movies" said the shy teenager

"I see…and are these movies for girls too or are they just for guys?" asked Isisa

"G-G-Guys only" said Yugi turning a even brighter red

Isisa shrugged it aside and continued

"Yugi…I need to ask you something"

"What is it Isisa. What can I do that the Pharaoh over there can't?" said Yugi as he indicated to the Pharaoh with his thumb

The Pharaoh who was sitting on the corner of Yugi's bed that was farthest away from Isisa. He glanced up from where he had his head bent looking at he floor. He looked from Isisa to Yugi and then back to Isisa. For some odd reason he started to squirm and the closer Isisa got to the bed the squirmier he got, when finally he just couldn't take it anymore.

"CAN YOU STOP COMING CLOSER FILLY…ITS SCAREING THE CRAP OUT OF ME," hollered the Pharaoh

"What's the matter with you" asked Yugi

"Isisa is coming to sit beside me, not you…Jeez calm down, you over reacting Egyptian"

The Pharaoh looked again at Isisa and saw that she was indeed sitting beside Yugi and not him. He relaxed more, but he was still wary of her. He continued to sink into his corner.

"Yugi…do you know who Seth Kaiba is." Isisa asked with a worried expression on her face

"Umm…you mean Seto Kaiba…yea I know who he is. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp…didn't you know that"

Isisa couldn't control the instant anger; her hand grabbed Yugi from behind the neck and slowly started to squeeze. Yugi felt the pain that was coming from his neck.

"Isisa…Isisa don't kill the messenger okay…" at that point Isisa's hand let go.

"S-s-sorry, Yugi I didn't mean to" said Isisa

"Don't worry…I take it the Pharaoh didn't do enough explaining" Yugi said rubbing his neck and glaring at the Pharaoh. Who gave a innocent look with his hands in the air, as trying to say 'what did I do this time'

"It's okay…I guess I will sort this out tomorrow with my husband" she said tensely on the word husband.

With that, she walked out of the room. Yugi had a bewildered look on his face.

"Husband?"

"What did she mean by that Pharaoh?" asked the teenager

"Well… what do you want this in stupid terms or scientific terms" asked the Pharaoh

"How about normal terms" said Yugi

'Okay then historical terms it is…now where to start well... let me use this analogy. This happens usually when a Prince is married at a young age to a Princess of similar or younger age. The couple usually then have at least one or two or perhaps more fights to determine who is the boss out of the couple. Now the Prince usually gets his way but sometimes the Princess gets the power…"

"Pharaoh this isn't answering my question…why did Isisa say husband"

"Oh…that well…I think that is for Isisa to tell…she will kill me…no wait I'm already dead…but she'll kill you if I tell you" said the Pharaoh

"Oh… brother something tells me that I just became the victim," said Yugi

"I think I better go to sleep before SOMEONE get me murdered in my sleep," said Yugi with laughter in his voice

"Yea…I think you better" came the cheek reply

"Well…good night Pharaoh" said Yugi as he went to bed

"Night partner" said the Pharaoh

When Mokuba got home, he couldn't find Seto anywhere he searched around the estate to see if he went riding on Spartan his black Friesian stallion. [He usually never rides…he only rides with me sometimes or he gets the horse master to ride with me] thought Mokuba to himself

And sure enough when he got to the stables, which were located on the far end of the Kaiba Estate there was no black stallion in the stable only Mokuba's pinto Cookie. Mokuba wondered greatly on why his brother was riding [Maybe he's FAINALY relaxing] came a thought [or maybe its some trouble with the company...or is girl troubles] laughed Mokuba

When Seto came back, from his ride, it was already dark and it was passed Mokuba's bedtime. He saw the horse master come out and wait for him to come across the stable yard. He then dismounted and then said,

"I'll take care of Spartan"

The horse master nodded and left. Seto took off the saddle, blanket, and the bridle and placed them on the outside of the stable. He then rubbed down Spartan and gave the tired stallion a nice helping of mashed grain and barley.

"You like that boy, don't you" said Seto to the stallion

Spartan just ate with enjoyment.

"I know you do," said Seto patting the big stallion.

Seto needed to relax, he knew that he was going to be even sorer in the morning then he wanted to be, but he needed to feel the breeze blowing across his face. And what better way then to go take out your best friend who has the energy. Seto then walked in to the mansion, and walked towards his room. He stopped along the way by Mokuba's room. He saw his twelve year old brother on the computer asleep, and then walked in and picked him up and placed him in the king sized bed. The blanket, pillows, and sheets absorb Mokuba into their comfortable arms. Seto looked at his brother sleeping, he reminded him of when Isisa was sleeping against him.

He shook his head at the thought, he can't still be thinking about her. But the more he looked at Mokuba the more he wished Isisa was in his arms right now. [Maybe another time] thought Seto as he turned and walked to where Mokuba's computer was shining brightly.

Seto saw that his brother was on MSN Messenger, he was about to exit the program when he saw he name mentioned.

_**SweetSoulSister: **__So how much trouble did your brother gave you?_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__Not much…just a major glaring war that's all_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__Nice…I got in major trouble from Isisa…she said that she'll not drive me 2 school 4 a week, but she did like ur bro when I asked…she said she really liked him…I think that they met on their own terms though b/c she referred him as Seth?___

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__That's weird! May b u heard wrong.._

_**SweetSoulSister: **__No, I'm pretty sure I heard right, but anyway they r 2gether, that's all that matters_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes:**__ I guess… guess wat happened 2day!_

_**SweetSoulSister:**__ Wat happened?_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__Seto got in 2 a fight…he was soooo bruised and I think he's sore…I don't think he'll go KC 2morrow…_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__Yea, I heard something like that…he was fighting some kid named Joey…Wheeler or something like that…Isisa got hurt in that fight._

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: **__Really is she okay?_

_**SweetSoulSister: **__Yea, all she got was some bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder and I think she hit her heard not sure…_

_**Brother2theBlueEyes: [He/she is not available at the moment. The person is currently away]**_

Seto just looked at the conversation, it wasn't as long. He moved the mouse to the exit icon and clicked. Then a message showed up asking whether to save this message or not. Seto clicked save. He shut down the computer and walked out of Mokuba's room; before he left, he turned off the lights and then shut the door.


	14. The First Fight: Husband Versus Wife

Chapter 13 The First Fight: Husband versus Wife

When Seto woke up on Saturday morning the pain was less then it had been on Friday. He looked at the time on the bedside table clock it read 6:53 am. He just laughed to him self as he got up [I'm usually out of bed at this time] thought Seto to himself [Oh well, I guess I'll get dressed and then head to Kaiba Corp] he continued

Seto threw the silky dark blue sheets away, and stood up from his king sized bed. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. When the water reached the right temperature, he stripped off his pajamas and took a shower.

Mokuba work up early on Saturday, this was the day Seto had promised him that he would learn some self defense, he had gotten up at 5:00am and couldn't go back to sleep. He then got dressed and walked down to the stables, he might as well take Cookie out for a ride before he go and wake up Seto. He rode into the meadow that he like, [there are some advantages for living near the outside of town…I should ask Maria if she would like to come riding, she could ride Majestica Cookie's mom] thought Mokuba as he neared the wooded area of the property.

Isisa woke up Saturday morning feeling better then she did on Friday morning. She wished she could deck the Pharaoh a few punches in his face for a comment that he made last night. When he came to ask a few more questions about his past, Isisa told him that she only remember what was important to her and not anyone else. The Pharaoh after started calling her a broodmare while he vanished through the door. Isisa was about to follow him, but decided that she should rest and not make Mrs. Moto think that she's a lunatic.

She pushed the sheets aside and stood up to stretch, she slowly stretched her shoulders and slowly twisted her upper body. She then dressed and walked down stairs to see Yugi already eating.

"How are you this morning, Yugi" asked Isisa

"Oh, I'm fine thank you. How's your shoulder" he asked

"Okay I guess"

"So, Isisa what do you have planned today"

"Well, I promised Maria I would take her to the Dojo I always go to when I'm here…so I think I'll head there after breakfast"

"I see hope you two have fun, me and the gang are going to the mall and later the arcade. So if you want to come your welcome to come and join us" said Yugi as he finished his scrambled eggs

"Well thanks, but I'll think I'll pass. I might drop Maria off there later so you might see her"

"Okay then, well you are still welcome if you change your mind"

"Thanks Yugi"

'Beep, beep, beep'

"Uh? What's that?" asked Yugi

"Oh, that's my phone I'm getting a text…now…lets see whom it's from" said Isisa as she picked up her phone.

"Oh, its from Lord of Dragons. I wonder what he wants," she said as she pressed in the password.

Yugi concentrated on his French toast, the Pharaoh was enjoying him self for he was planning another prank on Isisa. The Egyptian vase trick didn't work, but maybe something else would. He had been busy concocting a plan in order to get Isisa. For some odd reason Yugi wondered why in the world the Pharaoh started calling Isisa a broodmare, but still calling her most of the time Filly. It puzzled him.

Isisa looked up from her phone, she then closed the lid and placed it on the table. Then turned her attention to breakfast, Yugi then looked up and asked

"Isisa what was the message about"?

"Oh, Lord of Dragons wants to hold a meeting first thing Monday morning"

"Sounds like fun" said Yugi as he stood up with his plate and headed towards the kitchen. Isisa looked down at her meal, she didn't feel hungry not after contemplating on how she was going to deal with her "Husband" when she got to school Monday morning. He was for sure going to be there early, in order to get away from the fan girls. She had spent all day Friday looking at her Seto's life. Turns out the boy that locked her in with Seto was well…her brother-in-law Mokuba. He seemed sweet enough, but the question was weather or not he was part of Seto's plan to be locked in with him. She also made a phone call to Industrial Illusions Inc where she spoke with her stepfather for a great period of time about some matters.

_Flash Back_

"_Good morning Industrial Illusions, how may I assist you" came as sweet voice_

"_Hello, it's Miss. Pegasus here may I speak with my father. I forgot his office number" said Isisa_

"_Of course Miss. Pegasus, just hold one moment"_

_Isisa waited a few minutes, and then her stepfather came on the phone_

"_Yes my little Princess, what can I do for you" _

_Isisa chuckled then said, "You haven't called me Princess in a long time father why all of a sudden now"_

"_Well, can't a father call his only daughter a princess when she is after all his only child" exclaimed Pegasus_

"_I guess…father can you help me with something"_

"_What is it Princess"_

"_Well, you know that ring you said I will get on my sixteenth birthday"_

"_Oh, you mean the one with a single sapphire in the middle with two diamonds on each side on a white gold band…yes I remember that one…I suppose its time for you to be wearing it…I mean the boys are probably already on the hunt for you aren't they?" said Pegasus_

"_Well, if you want me to have it, I'll take it, but what I was really asking was…who gave me that ring"_

"_Well that's a good question, my memory isn't a sharp right at the moment but I'll find out…I will have Croquete come and deliver the ring…wait how about you come and get it, princess with will make everything easier"_

"_I wish I could come, but just send Croquete with it alright. I'm at Solomon Moto's house alright"_

"_I see, Isisa I need to tell you something…"_

"_And can you get me everything there is on Seto Kaiba" cut in Isisa_

"_What do you want with Kaiba boy?" asked Pegasus_

"_Well, don't you remember…I happened to be his wife"_

_There was silence on the other end of the line as Pegasus was digesting this new information. [It can't be that I forgot that Gozaburo Kaiba gave that ring for Isisa to wear when she became sixteen. Jeez, I think that millennium eye did quite a bit to my memory. I mean it only seemed like two years ago that my little girl was kidnapped yet it was eleven years. I really should be spending more time with her…] _

"_Father are you still there" Isisa cut into her father's thoughts_

"_Oh, yes my Blue Eyes I was just remembering…It was a Kaiba who gave you the ring that was for sure…I'm not sure if you were meant to be Seto Kaiba's wife though, but either way I will send you everything from business dealing to his personal life to you if you like, my sweet"_

"_That would be great, okay I think I'll let you go back to work…"_

"_Before you go Isisa, I'll have the car come and pick you up at 6.00 tonight…dress nice," said Pegasus_

"_Father, you know I hate driving in the limo"_

"_Isisa, Princess please dress nice okay I would like to take you out to dinner…if you don't have anything with you right now go shopping and charge the dress to Industrial Illusions. All right sweet heart. Remember Dress Nice" said her father_

"_All right you win, love you. Bye"_

"_Bye Princess" _

_With that, the phone call ended. _

_End of Flash Back_

Isisa finished her French toast and scrambled eggs and then brought the plate to the kitchen and left the house. She went around the store area to say good-bye to Grandpa. She then punched in Maria's number and told her to meet her at her driveway and not to forget a set of gym clothes.

When Isisa got to Maria's, the little Egyptian hopped in and strapped herself in,

"Where are we heading Isisa?" she asked

"We are going to the Dojo that I always go to when I'm here, and I do have to make a stop by the mall so we can go shopping later"

"All right, did I mention that I friend of mine is going to be a the Dojo"

"The Nightingale's Dojo" asked Isisa

"Yea, his brother always goes there, but its not called The Nightingale's Dojo anymore. It was going down hill so my friend's brother bought it and changed the name to The Dragon's Dojo" exclaimed the twelve year old

"Really" said Isisa wide eyed

"Yea, it's going to be great"

"Do they still have all the fighting territory themes"?

"Ummm, I am not sure. I guess we will find out"

"Ooooo they better have the Egyptian fighting theme or their going to be in to a long hospital stay" said Isisa with anger in her voice

"You can't be serious," said Maria

"Well yes, I mean The Nightingale's Dojo was my favorite for a reason. It had fighting territories, like Dark cave like themes for people who train in the dark and they have grassy jungle themes for people who like hiding, and the hardest was the Egyptian Desert one, because there was no place to hide what so ever… I am a pro at that, but if they got rid of it might as well go find another Dojo to train in"

"Come on Isisa, just try it okay, I have been there so I wouldn't now" wailed Maria

When then pulled up to the Dragon's Dojo, Isisa found a parking spot near a blue metallic sports car. It was similar to CC but not quite. You could just look at this car for a long time. Both Maria and Isisa walked through the doors and up to the counter where Isisa paid.

They headed to the women's change rooms and changed into their gym clothes. Isisa put on a black sports bra that showed her belly, and then she put on black spandex like pants that didn't hug her skin, but were loose and comfortable. The pants came up to her hips and ended at her ankles; she then rolled up her right leg up right to the end of her thigh and put on her dagger thigh belt. She never left home without it, if it wasn't on her it was in her purse or vice versa. It was licensed in many countries, so she could take it on the plane without having it taken away. When she finished putting on the dagger she unrolled her pant leg and looked at her self in the full-length mirror that was there. She looked like a female assassin ready to strike without warning.

Maria was already finished when Isisa examining herself in the mirror, she was impatiently waiting for Isisa to finish so that she could go and find Mokuba. She was going to teach him a few tricks in 'How To Fight A Girl 101'

"Hurry up Isisa, I want to go" said Maria jumping up and down

"Okay, just let me put on these socks and…okay now we can go," said Isisa

They walked out of the change room and into the fighting areas, which turned out to be rather interesting. The new owner's didn't change anything but updated and enhanced the fighting areas, even the weapons room looked much updated. New weapons from different eras, though only black belts could have access to the weapons. Isisa's first stop was the weapons room.

Before she chose a weapon, she looked over her shoulder and saw Maria heading off to the Young Teens Fighting Area. Assuming she, was all right and just looking for her friend? Isisa contained to search for a weapon to 'play' with. [If only the Pharaoh were here…we could have a 'friendly' fight where I would kick his ass] thought Isisa with a laugh.

It was about two hours later when Seto thought it was time for lunch; Maria had joined him and Mokuba earlier that morning. He didn't mind, it got Mokuba focused which was a bonus. When he asked Maria who she came with she replied "Oh I came with Isisa, she's 'playing' so to speak with the weapons" that surprised Seto very much, he must really finish reading that background check that Roger gave him.

When the three of them walked to see where Isisa was, they found her in the middle of a fight. Seto was shocked because Isisa was fighting Roland, his head of security. He regained himself after he heard Maria's voice break into his thoughts.

"Hey Isisa you coming for lunch?"

"Not…right…now…busy," panted Isisa as she ducked at side kick from Roland

"Ooooo, come one big boy, show mama what you can do," taunted Isisa as she retuned Roland's kick

"You…know…I don't…usually…fight girls," replied Roland

"Well, that's good then…I'm not a girl," said Isisa as she swiped Roland off his feet with her left leg

While Roland was still down, Isisa jumped up onto Roland's chest and pinned him down with all her might. She bent her head close to Roland's ear and whispered,

"I'm a women"

"Well, I quite agree to that" he responded, he turned and saw his boss and then he threw Isisa off him with all his might. He got up, and was about to bow before Isisa made an attack. Roland blocked the attack, but Isisa was able to get he back onto the ground. Roland however managed to get Isisa's shoulders onto the ground and held for the thirty seconds call.

After the thirty seconds, Isisa said, "What kind of guy are you…a bodyguard?"

"Actually yes he is and he's my head of security," said a voice that made Isisa's head turn.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, I was busy with a distraction," he said while glancing at Isisa

"No, problem she is a lovely distraction though" said Seto with a grin on his face

Isisa's face was filled with pure venom. She watched Roland disappear into the men's change room, when the door closed Seto came forward and offered his hand to Isisa. She just looked at the hand then at him, and then said,

"I can get up myself thank you very much"

"Fine, don't say I didn't offer" said Seto

"Come on you two lets go and eat something," said Mokuba

Seto turned from Isisa and started to walk away from her, when all of a sudden he felt a foot land into his back. He fell forward with his hands out in front of him. The sound of him landing on the floor caught the attention of Maria and Mokuba. The two of them turned around and saw Seto on his knees and Isisa standing not far.

"Umm what's going on" asked Mokuba to Maria

"Umm why don't we just go and wait for them, by the looks of Isisa's face this interruption is going to last a while. Do you have some money on you" replied Maria

"Yea, I swiped Seto's wallet for fun, but guess we can get something while those two sort…things out I guess" said Mokuba holding Seto's locker key

'Okay first one to the canteen is a rotten egg" said Maria

Seto got up and saw Isisa with a smug smile on her face. He crossed his arms and looked straight at her [Now why in the hell did she kick me] thought Seto

"Isisa you got something to say to me," asked Seto with anger rising in his voice

"Well… there are a few things we have to talk about 'darling,'" said Isisa tartly

"Well it's going to have to wait till lunch and if you want to fight you are going to have to wait. I don't fight people who are injured," said Seto

"Well, my dear"

"Stop calling me that" yelled Seto

People started to look in their direction, and start to softly whisper.

"Now you don't want to make a scene darling," said Isisa sweetly even though anger and hatred were building up by the second

"Isisa, I'm warning you. I don't like being played with," warned Seto his voice lowered but still dangerous

"Well, I'm not the one who lied, darling oh," mocked Isisa, while placing her hand over her mouth in a mocking motion

"I mean Seto, dear," she said

Seto just stood there his eyes widening by the second, [How in the hell did she find out] but before he could get his thoughts clear. He was on his back looking straight into the eyes of a ragging Egyptian sand storm that was coming straight towards him.


	15. To Be Or Not To Be, That Is The Question

Chapter 14 'To Be Or Not To Be, That Is The Question'

**Note From the Author: **_To those who do not know the name of the chapter was taken from William Shakespeare's Tragedy of Hamlet. _

Seto saw the hatred in Isisa's eyes; there was something there that he could not understand. He got up and started to circle her, while she did the same. [So, we want to fight] he thought

"If you want to fight, I'm warning you here and now, don't blame me when you get hurt again" warned Seto while circling Isisa

"Well, who said I was going to get hurt" she said at she attacked

Seto was ready for Isisa's sidekick, he managed to grab her foot and then twist it so it caused her to fall to the ground. But like a cat landing on all fours, Isisa was back on her feet and ready for more action.

Now at this point Seto thought she would give up because of her shoulder and ribs, but he was wrong she kept coming at him. With every punch and kick, Seto returned with full force. The force was great enough that Isisa was always on the ground, but her quick reflexes surprised Seto. [She's not giving up] thought Seto

Isisa was fighting with ever bone in her body; she was going to take down this lying bastard with vengeance. She could hear her heart in ears beating like a death drum, getting louder and louder by the second, pumping her blood through her veins like crazy. Isisa started to circle Seto again but as she was about to attack him, Seto charged forward and tackled Isisa. The two of them rolled around like two kids in the mud.

The people who were in main area all came out to see the fight. Mostly all the women were cheering on Seto, while most men were cheering on Isisa. Roland heard the fight going on, jumped into bodyguard mode, and ran toward where the fight was happening. When he pushed his way through the throng of people, he saw his boss rolling around with the She-cat from hell. The same one he fought, but he noticed that this time she was fighting stronger then she had with him. He was about to step in and help his boss, when Seto quickly glanced in his way with a look saying 'I can handle this'. Roland backed off and then started playing referee.

Isisa was trying everything in worldly possible to try to get Seto off her, she managed to get his arms, which were crushing her breasts off her by bending her head and opening her mouth and then bite down hard on the arm closest to her. Seto let out a yell of pain, and released her. Isisa then sprang up crouched like a tiger with her one leg spread out, her shoulders were hunched over.

Seto grabbed the arm that Isisa had bitten; now he was pissed [So, she thinks she can get away with that well she's got another thing coming] thought Seto

"Awe the CEO is hurt, should I go get a band aid" laughed Isisa from her current position

"I don't take band aids from Hellcats" spat Seto

"To bad, I forgot mine at home" laughed Isisa

"I don't think you heard me, Hellcat"

"Oh, I did little CEO, mommy heard you alright" teased Isisa

"Oh you're going to get it now, Hellcat," said Seto as he tackled Isisa again, but this time he placed his arm around Isisa's neck in a headlock.

When Seto's arm came around Isisa's neck, fighting instinct vanished and was replaced by sheer panic. Isisa started to bring her elbow Seto's stomach and her legs started to kick mostly nothing but air.

Seto noticed this sudden change quickly, Isisa was panicking, and it was not good because she wasn't going to hurt herself, but even Seto. Seto tried to keep her arms against her with his free arm, but couldn't get a hold of them. Isisa was wiggling, and taking sharp intakes of breath. Seto knew he was treading on dangerous water, and he didn't know how to handle it.

The crowded was gathering closer, to see what was going to on. Roland and a few other bodyguards from different people started telling people to back up and let the two fight it out. Roland however was sticking close to the two fighters; he knew that Seto was going to need his help soon. [The smart thing is if he let her win, there's always another day to fight] thought Roland, but were he to order his boss around. Then without thinking, he shouted to his boss,

"Just let her win, she's not in her right mind right now"

And surprisingly Seto let go of the headlock, and let Isisa spring away from him. But before he could get up, Isisa was on him. She had her knee pressed to Seto's chest and her left arm was across his collarbone and in her right hand pressed to Seto's throat was a dagger.

The shinny blade pressing gently at Seto's throat, Seto looked down at the blade. It was made of the finest steel with a handle of white gold with the handle of the shape of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's head. The eye of the dragon was a small sapphire, it was beautiful, but not where it's blade was pressing against. Seto looked into Isisa's eyes, her once beautiful eyes were now full of rage. [I have to be careful on what I say to her] he thought

"Isisa, put down the blade" said Seto trying to keep the anger out of his voice

Isisa looked at him, she then looked at her that held the dagger, and it was shacking. Seto slowly reach with his one hand and touched Isisa's hand.

"Isisa…give me the dagger," he said slowly

The slowly Isisa's grip on the blade loosened, Seto took his chance and grabbed the dagger. When the blade was in Seto's hand, Isisa rolled off Seto into a sitting position. Then the Manager came and started yelling about not causing a disturbance, and such and such. Isisa could not hear him; she was trying to calm down. She glanced in Seto's direction and noticed that he was hiding her dagger under his big hands. Isisa kept her eyes lowered and head bent as a sign of respect.

She didn't raise her eyes until she felt a shadow hover above her, she slowly raised her eyes and met with Seto's gaze. Isisa could not read the expression in his face, and then she lowered her eyes lower and bend her head even lower. [This is his turf, even though this is the dojo I always go to. It's his now and I have trespassed] thought Isisa

Then a hand touched her cheek, slid down to her chin, and lifted. When her chin was lifted so did her eyes. She then saw Seto's hand in a peace offering she gave Seto her hand. Seto's strength brought Isisa to her feet and tight against Seto's body. He bent his head towards her ear and whispered,

"We'll talk about this later" he then slipped he dagger into her hand.

"Hide it," he sneered at her in a low voice

Isisa didn't object, she nodded her head and grasped the dagger closer to her person.

The crowd then dispensed, and went their own ways. Seto walked to the canteen with Isisa following obediently four steps behind. Her eyes were lowered and her head slightly bent down. When the two of them got to Mokuba and Maria Seto noticed that Isisa plastered a fake smile on. She glanced his way not saying anything, but her eyes seemed to say enough, 'I won't say anything if you won't' he nodded his response.

"So who won the fight?" asked Mokuba

"Isisa did," said Seto, he looked in Isisa's direction and saw the surprise on her face, she quickly recomposed her self with her sweet yet fake smile.

"Really, wow. Did she go all Egyptian on you?" asked Maria with a smile

"Egyptian" asked Seto as he looked again at Isisa who in turned was shushing Maria

"Yea, Lord of Dragons says that she fights like an Egyptian"

"Well, silly I'm Egyptian," teased Isisa

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg," said Maria

"Did you two order anything?" asked Seto swiping his wallet back

"Yes, we did everyone is getting the same thing, but different drinks" said Mokuba

"We are all getting fries with gravy with four chicken strips each, with sweet and sour dipping sauce," exclaimed Maria

"Yea, we got some iced tea for Isisa and Maria, and Root beer for me and for you Seto we got I think another ice tea? Did we Maria?" asked Mokuba a little confused

"Yes we did," confirmed Maria

"Order 543, four fries with gravy and chicken strips" hollered the canteen worker

"That's our order, we better get it" said Maria standing from her chair

"Why don't you sit down Maria, me and Isisa will get it" said Seto grabbing Isisa by the arm

"Alright" said Mokuba pulling Maria down, while indicating with his head at the two adults

Maria then clued in as to what Mokuba was indicating to and sat down with out a word. Isisa then followed Seto to help with the tray of drinks while Seto held the food tray. They placed the trays down, Isisa started to set out the food and drinking according to where each person was sitting. Maria and Mokuba were sitting on one side of the table, which left Isisa, and Seto confined to the bench seat. [Oh great, this is just fun… I knew I had this coming] thought Isisa sarcastically

Isisa didn't see Seto leave the group until Mokuba asked him where he was going,

"Where are you going big brother?" asked Mokuba, at this Isisa turned her head into Seto's direction

Seto looked at Isisa and then said, "I'm going to get some water. Got any problems with that"

"Not at all" said Mokuba as his attention turned to his drink

Seto later returned with two big bottle of water, he sat one down by Isisa's food and the other beside his. He then sat down beside Isisa and notices her inch to hug the wall. He chuckled to himself [She's trapped, bet she didn't see this coming]

"What so funny Seto" asked Mokuba with a little bit of ketchup on his chin.

"Nothing, just an inside joke"

"Come on tell us," begged Mokuba

"You have ketchup on her chin" said Seto

"Oh, better clean that up," said Mokuba grabbing a napkin to clean up with.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence other then the chitchat between Mokuba and Maria. It wasn't until Isisa's phone beeped,

'Beep, beep, beep'

"Oh another message" said Isisa as she grabbed her phone out of her purse

She looked at the phone screen, then quickly typed a reply. Then she said,

"Maria do you want to go to the mall after our meal?"

"Why?" wailed Maria

"Well, I…forgot that I have to go to the company dinner" lied Isisa

"When is it?" asked Maria

"It's at 6pm"

"That's hours away" howled Maria

"Well, unlike some women I don't pack an evening gown every where I go, and I happened to forget my favorite one in Alexandria. So all in all I have to get one for tonight"

"So, I take it that Lord of Dragons is escorting you," grumbled Maria

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on with me and Lord of Dragons. He is just a bodyguard who happened to be a good friend and Egyptology colleague. That's all, no boyfriend or husband at that matter" she tensed the word husband and glared out of the corner of her eye at Seto. Who was glaring back with a smug on his face, Isisa brushed it off.

When they finished eating, Seto and Isisa cleared off the table and placed everything back into the garbage. Mokuba was ready for another round, but Maria was still complaining from earlier.

"I can't believe that I have to go home earlier," she said

"Well, maybe ask Isisa to let you stay. I am sure that's possible" came the reply

"Hey that's a great idea," she said

"Hey Isisa, can I stay here" yelled Maria from across the tables

"Umm who's going to bring you home though"

"I can bring her home if you like" said Seto from behind her

"Are you sure?"

"Isisa just go, okay, I can handle Maria…I did handle you didn't I" said Seto in a husky voice

The hairs on the back of Isisa's neck stood up on end. Seto noticed this and took this chance to steal a quick kiss. His lips touched neck, just then like a lighting bolt. Isisa's back shot up straight, she then glared at Seto and walked away. Seto wasn't far behind her and she new that. As the two of them got closer to the twelve year olds, Seto passed her a message. Isisa looked at the message and then at Seto, he was busy replying to what ever Mokuba had said. Isisa read the message again.

Meet me at Kaiba Corp on Wednesday after school. 3:30 sharp, be there, we'll discuss our **MARRIAGE!**

Yours

Seto

Isisa slipped the note into her purse, and saw Seto looking at her. She met his gaze for it seemed to tell her, 'Be there, or else'

"Okay then I'm off, see you later Maria and…Maria"

"Yes Isisa"

"Don't beat up Mokuba"

"I won't, his brother other wise will get me"

"I don't think so, because I think his brother knows that if he touches you he's going to have his favorite Hellcat to deal with," she said with a smile

"Is that so" said Seto leaning back into the seat

"Well, then I think I better stock up on band aids," he said back

Isisa looked at Seto and read his other meaning, 'Well, I guess I better teach you who is boss around here'. With a final good bye, Isisa walked to the change room.


	16. Father and Daughter

Chapter 15 Father and Daughter

As Isisa left The Dragon's Dojo, she started to rub her shoulder the pain was coming back. The adrenaline rush that the fight had caused was now wearing off, so now all the pain was now coming back. She knew that she shouldn't be driving, but she also knew that she had a dinner that she had to get ready for. Knowing her it would take at least an hour to get dress, and have make up on, but that wasn't counting the time to drive to the mall. Find a dress that was suitable for the occasion, and then try on a bunch of dresses that didn't fit, then buy the dress, and drive back to The Game Shop. Then take a shower, do her hair, and then put the dress and accessories on, and this was not including the possible interferences from Yugi and the Pharaoh.

When she did get to the mall, she parked her car into the parking slot, got out, and locked it. She wasn't to worried about Viper going missing, even though Viper was a sports car and a nice one at that. Isisa was not concerned too much.

So, as that was done, Isisa walked towards the mall, when she got to the automatic doors a cool breeze greeted her. She walked in a little ways and found a floor plan of the shopping mall. Her eyes gazed to where the clothing outfits were located, and then something caught her eye. It was a floral shop that Isisa thought had gone out of business years ago, it was Gardner's Garden's Téa's mothers shop. [I better stop by there, as see if Mrs. Gardner remembers me] she thought to herself

Isisa walked passed the arcade where she saw Yugi and his friends, they however didn't see her. Then passed the food court, then she came to the clothing stores. Isisa saw one that had evening gowns.

The store was one that she had seen in other malls around the world, Princess's Evening Boutique. It was a very expensive store, but they had the best dresses that money can buy and they lasted longer. Isisa had at home in her walk-in-closet a whole bunch of those dresses ranging from every color of the rainbow. And it was not just dress that they sold but shoes to go along with the dresses; some were made to fit like second skin.

Isisa went into the store and almost immediately she was helped by the store manager, [wow I haven't been here a week, and I'm already famous] thought Isisa

"What can I get you Miss. Pegasus?" asked the manager

"Well, I am going to dinner with my father and I need something to ware" she said

"May I ask what type of dinner this is…like is they're another man coming or just a father daughter dinner?"

"Father daughter" she replied quickly

"Okay then, I have something in mind, any particular color?"

"Bluish I guess" shrugged Isisa

"Okay then I know exactly what, just follow me," said the manager as she led the way to the long dress sections.

[Surprisingly it took less time to find a dress then usual] thought Isisa to her self as she looked in the full length mirror at her self.

"I'll take this dress," she yelled over the change room door

"Oh, that's wonderful, would you like shoes to go along with them?" asked the manager

"Yes, please. I range from a size 6 to an 8 in some shoes" she replied

"Alright I'll go and get the shoes," said the manager as she walked away

Isisa looked at herself again, the said to herself, "Yes, this is the dress" she then walked out of the change room just as the manager was coming back with the shoe boy.

"Okay, let's try the size 6 first" said the manager to the shoe boy

The boy looked only 16 but still, it was a job at least. The boy placed the size 6 shoes on Isisa's small feet. They didn't fit.

"What a shame, try the 6 ½" ordered the manager

The boy did as he was told, with luck on his side the shoes fit.

"Oh, that's wonderful, now is there anything else you need Miss. Pegasus?" asked the manager as she dismissed the shoe boy with her hands

"No, nothing else, lets just go and check these out," said Isisa

"Alright then. I will help you get out of the dress"

Isisa purchased the dress and shoes and when outside of the store, bags swinging from side to side. She then decided on going to Gardner's Gardens to visit Mrs. Gardner. When she entered the flower shop, the sense of different flowers embraced her. Roses with a touch of baby's breathe, tulips with daisies mixed in between. The sight was breath taking with the floral arrangements and small gifts to give your loved one.

Isisa was examining an Egyptian floral arrangement when she heard a voice say,

"Be with you in a moment"

Isisa looked up and saw Mrs. Gardner at the front desk helping a customer, when Isisa hollered back,

"Don't worry I'm just looking"

Isisa returned her gaze to the Egyptian floral arrangement. It was a small wide bowl with water in it, with three lotus flowers in the middle on small mini lily pads. Minture sized reeds were placed in the around in a circular motion. And in the middle was a huge water rose, which only bloomed in Egypt when the Nile was high. It was rear to find a water rose of this size, for it was the size of a tennis ball. Isisa has some of these roses in her pond back in Egypt, theses flowers reminded Isisa of home. She looked at the price tag, $48.99 for this…[well I'll get it for Clara I mean she does after all deserve a thank you for taking care of me] thought Isisa as she picked up the bowl. She walked to the counter and saw Mrs. Gardner just about to come out from behind the counter. When Isisa came up to the till to pay, Mrs. Gardner didn't recognize her at first. But when Isisa brought out her wallet, opened it, and was searching for some loose cash, her drivers' license fell out on to the counter. Mrs. Gardner picked it up, glanced at it, and then handed back to Isisa who had found a fifty-dollar bill and a twenty.

"Your not Isisa Neffar are you?" inquired Mrs. Gardner

"Yes I'm…don't you remember me, Mrs. Gardner" replied Isisa

"Why, bless my soul. It is you, I thought you left for Egypt years ago and stayed there. I'd never thought you come back here. So are you moving here for good or is this temporary" asked Mrs. Gardner as she embraced Isisa in a warm welcome hug

"I'm just here for another week, then I am somewhere else. Maybe I should stop by some time. Are you still at the apartment building above the corner café?" asked Isisa as she handed over the bills

"No, we moved to the residential area, it's a newer suburb but its nice and quiet. There is even an estate on the one side. It becomes to the famous Seto Kaiba"

"Really, I didn't know that."

[Maybe I should go see where my 'husband' lives] thought Isisa

"But you should come and see our place. Here this is our home number," said Mrs. Gardner as she handed Isisa a business card.

"Well, thanks and I will phone before I come alright" said Isisa as she turned to leave the store

"But Isisa wait…" shouted Mrs. Gardner

"You forgot your change"

"Keep it, the less I have in my purse the lighter it is" waved Isisa

As Isisa passed the food court she seem to feel like someone was following her, she kept looking behind her to find that no one was following her. It bothered her very much, so with out thinking she picked up her pace. Her high heels didn't allow her to run very fast even though she could run in them. She rather jogged which to a normal person would think that she was late for something and lost track of the time. They wouldn't think that she was being followed.

When Isisa got to her Viper, she unlocked the door and put her shopping bags in the back and then she put the flower bowl on the passenger side seat. Then that is when she felt that someone was behind her.

"Hello, my pretty flower," said a voice from outside the car

Isisa jumped so hard that her head hit the top of the Viper's roof and made a 'Bonk' sound.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice

Isisa rubbed her head as she came out of the car; there in front of her was a teenager with black hair, green eyes, and a red headband around his wild black hair.

"Who are you?" asked Isisa

"Ah, let me introduce myself," said the stranger as he grabbed Isisa's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"My name is Duke Delvin, and you ma chérie are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

"Okay, then…I best be going," said Isisa unsteadily

"But first let me give you this single rose, as a token of my gratitude

Isisa took the long steamed rose and thanked the "creeper" she then was into her car closed the door. For good measure, she locked the car when she got inside. She then backed out of the parking lot and drove away from the mall.

Duke saw the Viper leave the mall, [She is beautiful, but I have to envy Seto Kaiba he's got a lot coming to him] chuckled Duke to himself as he walked away to his car.

When Isisa got home it was 3:30 pm, [Okay, now I have time for a quick snack, a nice long relaxing shower, and then I get to put the dress on…I'm going to need help with that] she thought to her self.

Isisa had to make two trips from the car to the back of The Game Shop. She put her shopping bags down and went back to retrieve the flowers and her gym bag. When she came in Mrs. Moto had also just gotten home and helped Isisa bring in the flowers. Isisa gave the Egyptian floral arrangement to Mrs. Moto who interned thanked her very much for the gift. Isisa went up the stairs, took her gym clothes to the laundry room, and dropped the bag in her room. She then walked down the stairs to find, Tristan and Téa looking at her evening gown.

"Going some where" asked Tristan

"Yes, my stepfather is taking me to dinner. Is there a problem with that?" asked Isisa taking the dress from Tristan

"Oh no not at all," said Yugi quite stunned

The Pharaoh looked in bewilderment as Isisa walked right past him and up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs. When he got to her room he waited and decided weather or not to go in or not. He finally did and saw her in a bathrobe. [That was a close one] thought the Pharaoh

"Isisa…"

"Yes"-said Isisa

"I have a question…who is your stepfather"

"I'll love to tell you but I can't, do you mind," she said as she walked on by

Isisa left the Pharaoh in her room, she was hoping that he would be gone by the time she came back from the shower.

It was 5:50 when Isisa came down the stairs halfway, Joey was the first to see her, and he quickly nodded in Téa's direction. Téa looked in Isisa's direction and saw Isisa waving for her to come closer. As Téa came, Isisa then spoke,

"I need your help"

"With what?" asked Téa

"With the straps on this dress, I can't get them on without help, do you mind"

"No, not at all" said Téa as the two girls walked back up the stairs.

Téa was the first to come down, she told the boys to gather around. Tristan, Joey, and Yugi were mystified when they saw Isisa come down the stairs. For it was like Cinderella going to the ball, expect Cinderella doesn't belong in this story.

Her dress was full length; of dark blue shiny material, there were what looked like silver stars on the skirt part of the dress. The top was a cross between a very thick strap with a v-neck like cut. It also was covered in sliver stars. Isisa then had a silk satin shawl that covered her shoulder and a small blue silver shoulder purse to go along with it.

Before any of the boys or even Grandpa for that matter who came though the door to see what the 'oos' and 'awws' where about stopped dead in his tracks. So before they could speak the limo rolled up to The Game Shop and sounded its horn. Isisa waved good bye to the group and rushed out the door.

When she got out side she saw the driver holding the door open for her, she got in and sat herself down. When she turned, she saw her stepfather, Pegasus had not changed much since the tournament, but in a way, he had. He wasn't the tyrant he used to be when she was around.

"Father" Isisa said as she hugged him

"Daughter" said Pegasus as he returned the hug

The two of them hugged each other for a long time, for either one hadn't seen the other in what seemed years. When they finally did release each other, Isisa was the first to speak,

"So where are you taking me?"

"Now that my dear is a surprise, trust me you'll like it," teased Pegasus

"Now come on, spill the beans" begged Isisa

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful"?

"Come on, don't change the subject"

"Just like your mother, they way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about history," sighed Pegasus

"Father, please…don't change the subject. You know how I hate that"

"I know…oh, I almost forgot, I did some digging and guess what I found…or I should say the secretary found in my locked room under the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," said Pegasus as he reached into his pocket

"Your supposed wedding ring" he finished as he produced a small dark blue velvet ring box. He placed the ring box into Isisa's hands.

"Go on…open it" he encouraged

Isisa looked at him then at the ring box that lay in her hand. She then opened it, and in there was a 14K white gold ring, with a single sapphire with two diamonds on either side sparkling in the dim limo light.

"Go on, Princess, put it on…I want to see it"

Isisa took the ring out of the box and started to place the ring on her right hand before Pegasus came and took the ring. He then placed it on the third finger on the left hand. He looked up into Isisa's eyes and said,

"You are married, by law, wear the ring…Kaiba boy is after all you husband"


	17. Dinner with Father, Dance with Husband

Chapter 16 Dinner with Father, Dance with Husband

**Note From the Author: **_Some Vocabulary you need to know don't worry vocab is in italics:_

_Signor- Mr._

_Signora- Mrs._

_Principessa- Princess_

_Sposato- Married _

_Creatura adorabile: Lovely Creature_

When Isisa and Pegasus arrived at the high end Italian restaurant Dinner in Venice, Isisa quickly looked at her left hand and saw the ring on her finger. She quickly took the ring off and switched it to her other hand [It's best I do this otherwise people are going to think I'm my father's fiancée] thought Isisa.

She then grabbed her shawl tighter around herself and saw the door open from her father's side. Pegasus stepped out of the limo and then turned to help his daughter out of the door. He gave her his hand and she took it, he led her into the doors of the restaurant where a porter opened the door for them.

The owners Filippo and Marcello De Luca brothers who originally came from Venice, Italy came out to greet them. Both of the brothers were in their late forties, but looked more like they were in there thirties. They were heavily built, and small balding on top of their heads. They greeted Pegasus and Isisa like long lost cousins,

"Greetings my old friend" said Filippo as he embraced Pegasus with a brief hug

"Same here, Filippo. Marcello" nodded Pegasus in Marcello's direction

"Same Greetings" said Marcello

"I'm so glad that you are here to grace us with your presents, Pegasus. It has been long time nice you last were here. Come now you must come and sit with us. I had the best table in the house prepared when I heard that you had made reservations" said Filippo as he place one arm around Pegasus and directed him towards the dinning area.

"Pegasus may I ask who this lovely creature is" asked Marcello spying Isisa following behind the men

"Oh, how rude of me…I'm sorry my dear I'm not used to having you at my side anymore…that must change for sure" said Pegasus

"Filippo…Marcello I would like to introduce my daughter…Isisa. I'm sure you remember her when I first brought her. She was after 8 months old I believe"

"You… can't mean this _Creatura adorabile_ is the small babe you held in your arms," said Filippo in shock. His olive green eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, he then closed his mouth and said,

"How old are you my dear?"

"17 years old" said Isisa looking straight at Filippo

"My, hasn't she grown, she must be _sposato_ by now"

"No, sorry I'm not married," said Isisa

" Of course she's married, she just doesn't like wearing the wedding ring on the proper finger that's all" said Pegasus

"So them my dear what is then your husband's name?" asked Marcello

"It's Kaiba," said Pegasus

"Ah we see now, so _Signor _Pegasus and his daughter, _Signora _Kaiba," said Filippo

The two brothers then seated down Pegasus and Isisa in a corner booth that was concealed by large Italian plants. They then left the father and daughter to choose their meals.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated, there was man made creek that flowed right down the middle of the restaurant, there were tables on both sides of the small creek. Fish swam in the creek and a bridge was constructed to allow passage form one end to the other if one so desired. There was a second floor that had a small ballroom, four private dinner rooms (if one wanted to host a small get together). The ballroom when not in use was used as a dancing room during most evenings and live Italian music could be heard on both floors. Overall, this placed was Venice on a small scale.

Isisa was enjoying her meal and so was her father, when Marcello came up and asked how the meal was going. To which Pegasus replied 'It's wonderful absolutely wonderful' Marcello then asked if the wine they had chosen was to their liking. To which he also got a good reply. He then left the two alone only to be caught by his brother, Filippo who took him aside and whispered something in his ear. His brother then replied saying "They can wait till he has finished eating". Both the brothers looked at the father and daughter who where in deep conversation to notice anything that was amiss. Marcello and Filippo both left to inspect the kitchens again.

It was about a half an hour later when Filippo came to the table, he then thanked Pegasus again for coming here tonight and for bringing his lovely daughter with him. He then asked Pegasus if he could borrow a moment of his time,

"Pegasus my old friend may I have a quick word with you" he asked

"Of course, what is it?" said Pegasus as he finished his glass of red Italian wine

"I need to speak to you in private, if that is alright _Signora _Kaiba" as he bowed towards Isisa

"I'll be back my Princess," said Pegasus as he stood and bent a kiss on Isisa's brow.

"Yes father" she said quietly

"What is it Filippo?" asked Pegasus when they were out of earshot

"There are some CEO's here tonight, and three of them saw you come in. There is some sort of discussion going around I didn't hear much," whispered Filippo

"Okay, and what has this to do about me" inquired Pegasus

"Well, they called for me about forty-five minutes ago, and when I went up there and they asked if you were in the building. I said yes _Signor _Pegasus is here, but he is eating with his daughter and wishes not to be disturbed. Then they said I was to tell you that they ask for your presents…I told them I would do the best I could" finished Filippo

"I see, then I best go and see what they want," said Pegasus

"Sì, sì would be the best thing to do"

"Show me were they are" said Pegasus

"They are in one of the private dinning rooms upstairs, if you wish to bring your daughter she can go into the ballroom and dance while you are in there" said Filippo

"Good idea…I'll go get her" said Pegasus as he turned and headed back to where Isisa was sitting.

"Isisa, how about some dancing while we digest our meal, something to do before we go and have desert," suggested Pegasus as he held out his hand

"That's a wonderful idea father," exclaimed Isisa as she took his hand

"I'll have to do some business first…I know, I know this was supposed to be our night. I'll try not to take so long"

"Are you sure…you take forever when it comes to business deals and such" said Isisa while she rolled her eyes

" I do not," said Pegasus pretending insult

Pegasus and Isisa followed Filippo to the ballroom, when they arrived Filippo introduced Isisa to his oldest son who was a year older then Isisa.

"_Principessa _this is my son, Rodolfo De Luca. Rodolfo this is Maximillion Pegasus's daughter _Signora. _IsisaKaiba " said Filippo

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady" said Rodolfo taking Isisa's hand while bringing her hand to his lips

"Pleasure to me you to, Rodolfo" said Isisa with a sweet smile

"Why don't you take the _Signora _out on to the dance floor, Rodolfo I'll have the musicians play a nice slow waltz" said his father

"Yes, father I will…_Principessa_" he asked while holding out his hand.

"Of course" said Isisa taking his hand

The two danced around the ballroom, they did not notice Seto standing in the shadows of the ballroom. He had just came out of one of the private dinning rooms with Rodolfo, the two were discussing the latest deals, and upcoming projects when Rodolfo's father came up from down stairs. Rodolfo excused himself for a few moments and went to go speak with his father. Seto however didn't see the two people behind Filippo for they were still in the hallway that separated the all the dinning rooms and ballroom from each other. Seto looked away and started thinking of Isisa and the fight they had earlier that day,

[She was pissed mad that I lied to her, but to be honest she's been hiding some things too. I wonder what they could be, I mean our "marriage", or what ever you like to call, it can't be legal. I mean I would have to give permission in order for a proxy to happen, but the thing is I have signed so many things that I might've not known what I gotten myself into. What am I going to do, I really like Isisa and all, but I am not ready to settle down I think the best thing to do is to annual the marriage. It would be better then a divorce because we have consummated the marriage yet. It would at least give her some pride, knowing that she's still "innocent"] thought Seto grimly

Just then, the music started, it was a joyful Italian celebration song, but not so wild. It was just right with the right beat and rhythm that drew Seto out of deep thought and to look around the dance floor.

It was like his heart had stopped, he could not believe what he was seeing. It was like an angel had whacked him over the head and told him to look to what was in front of him, and sure enough, there was an angel all right…or not it was just a She-cat from hell dressed like one. Seto looked across at Rodolfo, but it wasn't his conversation companion that he was interested in. it was the women that he was dancing with.

It was Isisa; she was like the night sky dancing across the ballroom. People were watching her and wondering who is was. [She is light on her feet] thought Seto as his eyes followed Isisa across the room, there weren't many people and she was one of the few people who were dancing. Seto stepped out of the shadows and into the light, the dance was ending and he waited for them to part.

"That was a wonderful dance Rodolfo. I very much enjoyed it," said Isisa

"Well, it was my pleasure" bowed Rodolfo

"Rodolfo, where did you steal this creature from" said Seto as he came forward

Isisa looked shocked to see Seto, she didn't except to see him here.

"You look surprised to see me, my dear" said Seto as he brought Isisa's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Isisa tried not to blush, but couldn't help it her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, _Signor _Kaiba, I was just preoccupied with something gorgeous," said Rodolfo

"I know, but if you don't mind I think that I'll have a dance with my wife"

"No, problem" said Rodolfo as he handed Isisa's hand over to Seto's.

The band then started a slow Italian waltz, both Seto and Isisa moved to the music. Seto brought Isisa closer to him until she could rest on his shoulder, to which she did. To anyone looking they looked like husband and wife, but what they didn't know was that they were fighting with each other without words.

"So, where in that desert wasteland did you learn how to dance," asked Seto

Isisa looked up into his eyes then said,

"First of all Egypt is not a wasteland, and second of all my stepfather taught me. Do you have any objections to that"?

"No at all, Isisa" said Seto is a slow husky voice

"And besides, why on earth are you here" she said in a sultry voice

"Well, this is where the Domino businessmen always meet ever first week of the month. It's where we "try" to unwind and find deals, I come here to keep an eye on the competition" said Seto slowly moving his one hand closer to Isisa's breast

"Watch it, buster" said Isisa snapping up and slapping Seto's hand

"You are my wife," said Seto placing his hand back on Isisa's waist.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, two eyes in fact"

"I'm sure you will, later in the night"

"Oh no I won't" snapped Isisa back

"As far as I know, I'm going back to with my father, you…" she pointed at Seto's chest

"Are going home in your limo…do we understand, Monsieur Kaiba"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Ooooo, has any one told you your stubborn'

"Yes, my brother and Do you always have to have the last word of every conversation we have"

"I am afraid yes, I do"

"To, bad because I get the last word tonight, sweetheart" before Isisa could protest. Seto brought her even more closely to him, bent his head, and pressed his lips against Isisa's.

**Note: Lovely Dovey scene to the end of the chapter:**

The two were now away from the crowd and on the balcony in the back of the restaurant that over looked a beautiful constructed garden and in the distance, one could see the ocean.

Seto pushed Isisa against the wall, while still having, her locked with his lips. His kiss at first had been demanding and controlling, but had turned into one of slow burning passion. Their mouths danced in the moonlight, and their hearts had started to beat. The air had turned thick and heavy with the smell of the salt from the ocean.

Isisa could feel Seto's weight against her, she also felt his hands as then moved up and down her body causing feelings inside of her that she never before felt. With ever motion of their lips crushing together and then breaking apart for only the briefest of moments. She couldn't find a logical explanation for this feeling. Seto coxed Isisa's lips to open for him, as he plunged his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. She responded with earnest and hast until Seto broke the kiss for only a moment and said,

"We have all night, the night is still young" then continued to deepen the kiss. Seto moved down to Isisa's neck and found a spot in which is was most sensitive in. he kissed her there making her feel weak in the knees, which caused him to hold her even tighter to him. Isisa was enjoying the kiss, but when Seto brought her closer to him, she then felt his hard arousal. Which at first frighten Isisa, but then reality started to set in.

[I have to be mad, we are in a public place] she thought to her self.

"Seto…Seto" she begged

"What" said Seto kissing her at neck, slowly making his way down

"We have to stop, before this gets out of hand," she said slowly pushing Seto away from her

Seto then looked at Isisa in her eyes, they were still filled with passion and longing. Then something in the back of his mind jumped right up to the front and scream, 'Get a room for crying out loud. Think of the press, and their long ranging camera's'. Seto then jolted back into reality.

"Things just got out of hand," said Isisa trying to have a steady breathing

"For once we agree on something, next time my dear, you will be mine" said Seto

"Come, let's go back inside"


	18. Monday Moring Meeting

Chapter 17 Monday Morning Meeting

**Note from the Author:**

_**Hathor**__ is the goddess who personified the principles of love, motherhood, and joy_

_**Ra **__is the sun god_

Seto led Isisa back into the ballroom; he looked at Isisa from the corner of his eye and noticed that her dress was messed. It looked like well that Isisa took a roll in the hay with someone, [For crying aloud, I need to learn how to control my urges. I really want an annulment and I know if I bed her it's going to end up in divorce, and that's not something I plan on having] thought Seto

Isisa was glad that she was able to stop it before it got more physical, but she still see the image of Seto's hands running over her body imprinted in her mind. [Maybe he's not so bad after all] thought Isisa

Isisa then saw Filippo talking to someone and then she turned to Seto and said,

"I have to go, my father is ready to leave," she said as she started to walk away

Seto caught her hand and then snaked his arm around her waist and said,

"Maybe you should introduce me to my father-in-law" he said with arrogant smile

"How about not, okay," said Isisa as she escaped from Seto's grasp

Seto watched her leave; he looked closer at the figure behind Filippo, but couldn't see anything. He then saw Isisa join the two men and take one of then men's arms and walk away towards the elevator. After ten minutes, he walked to the elevator and went down to the first floor. He paid his side of the bill and called the limo. He would wait until Monday to try to corner Isisa again.

When Isisa arrived back at the Moto residence, it was almost 10 o'clock and she was starting to feel sleepy for the night's events. She kissed her father on the cheek and then said good night and good-bye and walked into the house. She walked quietly up the stars and into her room only to find someone that she didn't what to see.

'What in Hathor's good name are YOU doing here" said Isisa her eyes like daggers looking straight at the Pharaoh

"Well, seems like you didn't have a good night. So what was it that pissed you off, the food, the music, or perhaps was it the company…" said the Pharaoh with impertinents

"Well, the food was delicious, the music superb, and certain company was well…not so pleasing"

"I take it your hubby was there," said the Pharaoh

"Okay, how about you get out," said Isisa

"No, I quite enjoy driving you up the wall" said the Pharaoh

"Well, then I guess I'll get out of this dress then" said Isisa turning her back to the Pharaoh

"Do you honestly think that's going to get rid of me"?

"Pharaoh, can you undo the zipper in the back"

"EEEEEKKKK, I'M OUT OF HERE," screamed the Pharaoh as he stood up and bolted out the door.

Isisa laughed to her self, [I have to admit that the Pharaoh is a very interesting person] thought Isisa as she forced herself out of the dress. She then slipped into her nightclothes that lay on top of the bed. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and went to the washroom. She still could taste Seto's kiss from earlier, [Man if the Pharaoh found out that me and Seto had a fight today and then later kissed and made up, rather wildly he could use this a major blackmail] smiled Isisa. Isisa then went to bed; she was tired from the evening's events. She closed her eyes, pulled up the covers close to her, and dreamt about well on what Monday morning would bring.

By the time Yugi woke up for school and was dressed, Isisa was already at the school with all the other Egyptologists. They were discussing how things were going, if any one was having problems. Lord of D led the discussion,

"So, any questions, traumas, catastrophes" ask Lord of Dragons

After Lord of D asked the question, all the Egyptologists started to complain, Lord of D was overwhelmed and tried to calm everyone down, but to no anvil. Blue Eyes just sat there playing with her scarf that she had decide to wear because Seto had given her some reminders of him. Lord of D just looked a Blue Eyes who seemed to be in another world all together.

"QUIET!' shouted Blue Eyes

The room fell silent; everyone was looking at Blue Eyes, who then said,

"Lord of Dragons you have the floor" Lord of D nodded and then said calmly

'Okay, I take it we do have some troubles, Dark Magician tell me what is your problem. We are going to go around the room"

"Well, that KID Yugi Moto is driving me up the walls, I swear I'm going to be seeing Ra soon if he keeps doing this" said Dark Magician

A sea of agreement followed around the table.

"Okay, is that the only problem?" asked Lord of D

"No" shouted Wing Weaver from the far side of the table

"We don't have a list of who's going to be in the reenactment play"

"Well we can figure that one out today, but first the Yugi problem. I do admit that kid is a pain in the ass. It's weird he can be this Mr. I Know Everything And You Don't Know Anything kind of guy and then he can be Mr. I Am So Sweet That No One Wants To Hurt Me. Blue Eyes you are staying with his place, what do you think of him?" said Lord of D.

Everyone was looking at Blue Eyes who was still playing with her silk scarf. She looked up and saw that she apparently everyone undivided attention. She then spoke,

"I personally find Yugi both annoying and intelligent. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I don't see why he can be a problem"

"I'll tell you how he can be a problem" shouted Samurai Warrior

"He thinks he knows everything, you saw how he used that spear after Lord of Dragons said not to use them, he adjusts history books in the library…I did saw that…he also thinks he's better then anyone else" continued Samurai Warrior

"Okay, okay, okay we get the message," said Lord of D

"Blue Eyes can you speak with Yugi about toning down his attitude" asked Lord of D

"I guess, you know he drives me up the wall to, your not the only here" said Blue Eyes standing up and placing her hands on the desk

The crowd nodded and there were some words of sympathy floating around. Blue Eyes sat down and started to resume her scarf playing. With the Yugi issue out of the way for the time being, the Egyptologists resumed the meeting. They talked about which students will play a part in the reenactment; the list that they had constructed was quite a long one.

Blue Eyes scanned over the list,

Bakura Ryo – Royal Bodyguard

Seto Kaiba – Royal Bodyguard

Joey Wheeler – Royal Bodyguard

Yugi Moto – Pharaoh's Adviser

Tristan Taylor – Head Steward

Téa Gardner – Head Dancer

The list when on and on, there were about twenty students that had been requested, it was going to be difficult to give parts to everyone. Usually they would have about ten or less students that stood out. Isisa put the list down and walked out of the conference room.

Lord of D dismissed everyone after Blue Eyes left; he saw Dark Magician leave and quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the upper arm.

"Hey can you wait a sec" asked Lord of D

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Dark Magician as he turned around

"I want to play a game with Blue Eyes"

"Really, what this time"

"Well, you know how we always take one of the roles that is given to a student, and then give them a part that is usually reserved for us, right"

"Yea, I know what you mean," said Dark Magician with a sly smile

"Well, I'm going to change my place with Yugi Moto. He's going to play the Pharaoh brother to the Princess and I'm going to be the Adviser to the Pharaoh" finished Lord of D

"Now that sounds nasty, but what's the catch"

"Well, Blue Eyes has to make sure Yugi doesn't make himself a fool, while you and me try to mess up. Its simple"

"Oh I see, the same thing you did last year, only you want to bug Isisa…well I'm in you can count on me" said Dark Magician

"Great, now lets go and greet our new comrades," said Lord of Dragons as he placed his arm around Dark Magician and both men walked out of the conference room.

_**Three Weeks Before**_

_**Alexandria Harbor, Egypt**_

"_Well, did you get those horses" shouted a figure in the shadow_

"_Yes, master, they have been tranquilized and tied up securely in the loading area. Everything will go as planed" replied another shadow_

"_Good, good, everything is perfect. Those horses will reach Domino, USA in about three maybe two weeks time. Isisa Neffar won't know what hit her, until those idiots in Luxor reboot their computer and GPS system. That for sure will take them awhile. You did make sure the GPS system was disabled right, before you stole the horses"_

"_Yes master, I wouldn't dare risk that. For it was the only way to get the horses out of the stable area. I set the fire in the hay barn, I could only get the two main bloodlines but hey they are mares and both are heavy in foal" _

"_Good, good, you did good my friend. Now here is your money and don't speak a word of what you have done. Do you hear me? If anyone hears this, they would kill both of us"_

"_Yes, my master" with that the smaller shadow left_

_**Note: POV from the two horses taken**_

_**Blue Eyes White Dragon is a Pure Arabian Horse that is part of the Dragon Bloodline. She is also called Blue Eyes for short and is Isisa's favorite horse**_

_**Dark Magician Girl is another Pure Arabian Horse who is part of the Magician Bloodline. She is a troublemaker and is called Magician Girl for short. **_

_Present:_

_Horse POV:_

_Blue Eyes woke up from her deep sleep, she looked around at her surroundings, it was different, and so was the air. It did not feel like the Egyptian desert, nor the Nile River, the air was salty and there were many different noises happening all at once. She got up, her legs wobbled at first but she was able to keep balance, she felt like a newborn foal standing for the first time. This didn't make any sense, all she remembered was a fire in the stables, people running everywhere, and then black as something was placed on her eyes. She remembered she had no choice but to go forward. All the images were a blur, but she remembered the pain as some sort of calming medication was injected into her. _

_Blue Eyes looked around and saw Magician Girl; she looked like she was sleeping. She walked toward the other mare and nudged her. The other mare slowly stirred, then looked up into Blue Eyes face. Magician Girl whinnied as in saying _

'_Where are we'? _

_Blue Eyes replied in saying_

'_I don't know, but I don't think we are in Egypt anymore' _

'_What do you mean'? _

'_Look, does that look like the desert to you' _

_Magician Girl stood up, and looked through the shipping crates. Even though Magician Girl was farther along in pregnancy then Blue Eyes, she could feel the stress that went along with pregnancy. She turned her head and looked at her bulging belly, they both had to find a safe place._

_[Those creeps that took them are going to pay that's for sure. Isisa will make sure of that] thought MG (Magician Girl)_

_Just then the two mares looked at each other, there was a noises from the outside they seemed to say,_

"_So is this the crate with the two horses"_

"_Yes, both of them should be still sleeping"_

_[Boy did they have another coming] BE (Blue Eyes) just as the door at the front of the crate opened both horses jumped and charged the door. The two men opening the door didn't know what had hit them until the horses were out and running out of the harbor. They just looked at each other and said,_

"_Now, is it just me or are those two mares pregnant"_

"_I don't know, but I sure better let animal control know that there are two horses on the loose"_


	19. Someone Is Going To Pay'

Chapter 18 'Someone's Going To Pay'

When Seto got to the school, he did not expect to find Isisa already there. He saw Isisa come out of the conference room looking rather bored out of her mind. He was about to approach her, when Lord of D came out a few moments later followed by Dark Magician. Lord of D spotted Seto and mentioned him to come forward.

"So you ready for your detention?" asked Lord of D

"Depends on what you have in mind" said Seto

"Well come this way" motioned Lord of D

The two walked down the hallway towards the computer labs, when they got to the room where Kaiba was going to work off his detention. Joey came out of the room, with a frightened look on his face. Both Lord of D and Seto looked at each other. Just as they were about to pass Lord of D asked,

"Hey Joey, why were you in the computer lab"

"Umm, I had to haul some boxes in, turns out that Isisa is not driving to school. Her stepfather wants her to use the limo," said Joey

"I see, I think she is not taking that good," whispered Lord of D over to Kaiba

At this, Seto's eyes popped up and he wondered [Why does Isisa hate riding in limo's, and if she is riding in limo's it means her father or stepfather is someone of importance]. Both men walked through the door, and what they saw was a mess. It looked a hurricane came though and destroyed the place.

"What's going on" questioned Lord of D

Shining Fairy was busy sorting papers and talking to her self, she didn't hear neither of the two men enter, nor had she heard Joey leave.

"Shining Fairy, what's going on" repeated Lord of D

"Ahhh! Don't do that," shouted Shining Fairy as dropped a stack of papers that she just had stacked

"You shouldn't be going that to people who are technology challenged" she said as she bent down to pick up the papers from the floor

"Well, that is why I brought some help, Seto Kaiba here is going to take your place at the computer so you don't mess anything up again" said Lord of D with a smile

"Finally" breathed Shining Fairy with a sigh of relief

Just then, the international phone rang,

'Ring, ring, ring'

Shining Fairy picked it up,

"Hello, Shining Fairy here…oh…. Ummm, wait just one moment…" she said

"Philip…its Peter from Arabian Star Ranch, El-Tramsa. He says he wants to talk to some one named Pegasus…" she said with her hand covering the phone

"Give me the Phone," said Philip (Lord of D) as he reached for the phone

"Philip here, Head of Security for Miss. Pegasus

"I see…I would like good news if there is any…okay…hold on one moment" said Lord or D

"Seto, can you come here, now I need you to go to the satellite security program…here?" said Philip as he indicated to an icon on the computer.

Seto came forward, placed his school bag on the ground beside him, and turned his attention to the computer. The system was an older one, but he recognized it immediately. It was the Indusial Illusions system, [I can break into this system easily] the thought to him.

He moved the mouse and clicked on the icon, when the program finished loading. Lord of D said to go to the 'Home' tab on the left hand side. Seto followed through and then just like that the satellite moved to the location of to where Arabian Star Ranch was located or to what was left of it.

Philip stared at the screen, and then slowly he took the mouse from Seto and turned on the projector, so it was on the wall. What they saw was charred wreckage of what had been the stables. Over 500 horse stables had been destroyed, padlocks, and riding areas. The west end of the 'Palace' was also charred in a black like paint. The horrid sight made Shining Fairy gasp.

The three people looked at the screen and the wall, then Philip got back on the phone and said,

"Is the Rebecca system down if so reboot the Charles system and GET ON THE WEBCAM?" he yelled the last of his orders.

Soon enough a figure appeared on screen, it was a cartoon teenager, this was Charles. Following Charles was the second in command Peter. Philip first introduced Charles (the computer helper that was made 18 years ago) find out what had happened to the Rebecca system (Which was another computer helper that was only 8 years old). Charles then when to work and then replied,

"I have found out why Rebecca shut down" said the computer active voice

"Really what happened" said Lord of D

"Well, she got a virus of some sort, don't know what kind but all I know it's a virus. If you ask me though she got what was coming to her"

"I don't care, if she deserved it or not, all I want to know is why weren't we notified when this happened…how old is this destruction anyways" to which the last question when to Peter

To which he replied saying "Three weeks sir"

"Do you know how much damage could have been avoided if you had notified us"

"Sir, its not the damage I am worried about…"

"Really, what were you worried about… your job" cut in Lord of D

"No, the horses, we have counted all 200 show mares, 50 geldings, 50 stallions, and 198 breeding mare. The only two unaccounted for are Horses A2 and B2, both are heavy in foal and they can't be located anywhere"

"Okay, now what are the names of the two?" asked Philip trying to simmer down without success

"Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician Girl"

"Well, I wouldn't be too concerned about Magician Girl she after does come and go as she pleases for great lengths of time, but Blue Eyes I would look for"

"Well, that's just it we can't find them, the GPS system is also down," said Peter

"You got to be kidding me…who is our back up provider?" asked Lord of D

"I'm sorry sir, that is just it I can't find the contract" said Peter with dismay

"Okay you leave that to me, and just get the barn, stables, padlocks cleared up okay. If anyone has been injured while getting the horses out, they get full medical treatment and the works all right. Have all the horses treated and watch the mare that are ready to foal anytime soon okay, and most important of all TELL MAXIMILLION PEGASUS" shouted Philip as he barked the last order

Peter nodded and the conversation was over. Seto looked at the screen again, he couldn't believe that Isisa has lost everything that was her stables. It was then he realized that those horses meant something to her, they were not just a way of cash flow, but she did care for them. She was going to be pissed when she hears about this.

Just then, Seto's cell phone rang,

"Hello" he answered

"Kaiba boy long time no chat"

Seto cringed at the sound of Pegasus's voice

"What do you want, Pegasus" said Kaiba angrily

"I hope that GPS system is working for you, because guess what… Kaiba boy your are the back up system" laughed Pegasus

"What makes you think I would go through with it"?

"Well, for one I know how you have been looking at Isisa Neffar lately…I mean you don't want those pictures of you and her in a compromising position going out to the public would you… I mean think of her reputation," teased Pegasus

"What in the hell you talking about…you have no prove"

'But I do Kaiba boy…here I will send it to you"

Just then, Seto received a text message. Attached to the message was a picture and there in deed was very graphic picture. It showed Seto pushing Isisa against a wall at the

Dinner in Venice restaurant. Seto had enough; he got back on the phone and said,

"What do you want" in a stern voice

"Find those horses and help reboot the system and then I will give you the picture…if not it goes to the media and trust me they will love it." Said Pegasus

"Is that all?" asked Seto

"Yes, Kaiba boy that is all…tata Kaiba boy and remember do it or else" with that Pegasus hung up

Seto couldn't believe that he just let himself blackmailed in to fixing Pegasus's problem. [This is going to be one hell of a problem to fix] he thought to himself

"Okay, Charles I want you to search any contracts that Industrial Illinois has made that concern with security matters only okay"

"You got it boss" said the computer

Isisa was sitting by a picnic table when Yugi showed up. Yugi saw Isisa and went to sit beside her.

"Nice scarf Isisa where did you get it" he asked

"Oh, I bought it in Paris four years ago"

"Nice"

The Pharaoh was looking at Isisa with some curiosity. [She is different some how, even though yesterday night she tried to kill me, but that's a different story] thought the Pharaoh as he continued to look at her

Isisa noticed the Pharaoh looking at her oddly and then she spoke,

"Is there something wrong Pharaoh?"

'No, nothing…just that you don't wear a scarf in this type of weather" said the Pharaoh

"Why not, I can wear it in any type of weather I want" said Isisa

"Oh great you guys are going to start again aren't you" said Yugi plugging his ears

"Don't worry Yugi" said Isisa placing a hand on his shoulder

The Pharaoh jumped at this, he turned his head and crossed his arms and said,

"You know there is a thing called space bubble right" he said while he glared at Isisa

"Well, how about you just shut up," said Isisa back

Just then, the Pharaoh took over Yugi's body, and pulled on Isisa's scarf, which was not tightened. The scarf fell away and the Pharaoh could see the bites that Seto had left on Saturday night. The dark purplish greenish marks were enough to make the Pharaoh's eye brows shoot straight up.

"What" said Isisa grabbing the scarf away from the Pharaoh

"So Filly, did we have more fun the we expected…was there a sleep over for two somewhere along the way" eyed the Pharaoh with a sly smile

"Oh, you wouldn't understand… I mean if you want to go and get that girl over there and then go and have that 'sleep over' for two and then we will see who is laughing then," said Isisa in frustration

"But, I don't go and have sleepovers with girls not even with guys if that's what you're implying. I just want to wait," said the Pharaoh with crossed arms

Yugi stood between his two friends looking at both of them. The bite marks on Isisa's neck could have only been done if someone was pinning her down or up against something, because they were dark and looked almost like someone was eating her. [I think that maybe I better go and talk to Kaiba. I mean Isisa is my friend and I do not want her to end up like all or the few girls Kaiba used. I think I better have a talk with him" thought Yugi

Just then Milo, Tristan's girlfriend walked towards them, both Isisa and Yugi greeted her. The pharaoh had let Yugi take control of his body again. [Our conversation is not over Filly] he brooded

"So did you guys watch the news?" asked Milo

"No" said the two of them

"Well, some Egyptian ranch got burned. The stables were total and everything. The horses however are all safe except for two of them that were not counted. The Egyptian government is asking anyone with information on the where abouts for the horses to come forward"

"Wow that sounds intense," said Yugi

"Yea, what's the name of the ranch, I did not catch what you said," asked Isisa

"Oh, the ranch's name is Arabian Star Ranch, its located…"

'I know where it is located" said Isisa as she jumped up and grabbed out her phone while punching in numbers.

"What's her problem?" asked Milo to Yugi

"Don't know" said Yugi as they both stared off in the direction Isisa left.

Isisa was running towards the parking lot and while she was going this, she bumped into Wing weaver.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asked

"Sure, what for?" asked Wing weaver

"I need to find my horses"

"Okay sure, here is the headset for the phone. You might need it"

"Thanks. I owe you one"

"Hey what are friends for" said Wing weaver.

Just then Joey walked out of the school carrying some empty boxes to the dumpster. He was taken by surprise when Isisa grabbed him from behind.

"Hey" yelled Joey as the boxes went flying into the air

"Forget the boxes Joey, come we go to go find my horses" shouted Isisa as she dragged him behind her

"Wait…you don't…even have a car" puffed Joey

"We are borrowing one, now get into the drivers seat and DRIVE" Isisa barked the last word

Joey knew that to make Isisa even more madder was a bad idea. He got into the drivers seat of the Porsche, and started the engine. It purred like a kitten, and while Joey was doing his, pre-check he noticed Isisa hooking up to what he likes to call 'the mother ship' or the phone head sets. When Joey waited for his turn to pass into the driving lane, he heard Isisa say,

"Someone is going to pay"


	20. Running And Giving Birth

Chapter 19 Running And Giving Birth Are Two Different Things

_Horse POV: _

_Blue Eyes and Magician Girl ran out of the harbor with full force, they didn't noticed that their assailants didn't bother to run after them. This worried both mares; they weren't sure where to run for this was a different city all together. _

_They stayed close to ally ways and the outskirts of the large city, people would notice if horses were on the loose because the only 'horse' that they know of is a car or truck. So, it would be somewhat interesting to see a real horse in person then on the TV or at the zoo. _

_Magician Girl led the way. They arrived at a wooded area that ran into a small park, which ran into a small residential area. Magician Girl knew from the largeness of the residential buildings that there must be a forest or some type of large secluded space close by. She glanced over her right shoulder and saw Blue Eyes wide-eyed over all the vibrant colors that were surrounding her, and then she let out a cheerful whinny and trotted up to Magician Girl. _

_They both continued until they came to a high 8-foot wall, Magician Girl shuddered. This reminded her too much of the 'Time Out Pen' back home, but either way they would be safe within its walls. They walked for another half mile until they came to wooden fences. Even though both horses were heavily pregnant, they jumped the small fence. They started to walk until; Blue Eyes whinnied to Magician Girl,_

'_I can smell horses'_

'_I agree. Lets find out who they are and what kinds' snorted MG_

'_Magician Girl…'_

'_Yes, Blue Eyes'_

'_I can't go on anymore…my foal is coming' whinnied BE as she lay down_

_Blue Eyes should have not jumped for it had only made the labor worse. Usually she would be in the stall by now away from prying eyes, but hell they were 'Hours knows only' and the foal wanted out. _

_Magician Girl realized even though Blue Eyes was a pain in the ass she was still one of the lead horses, and she had to respect that. She looked around and saw three horses in the distance, one smelled like a stallion [He would like protect Blue Eyes even though she hates having stallions around when she is giving birth] thought MG. _

_She ran up to the three horses that were lazily grazing, the older mare was the first to see MG coming. She nickered to her son who was playing fighting with the stallion over who gets the dandelion. Both stopped at what they were doing and looked. _

_When Spartan saw the lone mare coming towards him and his 'clan', he went on the defensive mode [Nobody gets to come in here thinking they can just waltz in here] thought Spartan_

_He charged towards the mare, the mare however stood her ground. It wasn't until he was only mere meters away until he got the sense of pregnancy. He attempted to stop, but to no anvil. If she didn't move, she was going to get run over. When the distance started to close the mare sided stepped and Spartan was lunged forward as he made a face plant in the dirt. He looked up and glared at the mare, she returned her look with a 'Come get me' look. She batted her eyelashes and Spartan's anger vanished. He got up and shook himself clean; he then walked towards the mare._

_Just then, a pricing scream stopped Spartan in his tracks; he looked in the direction of the scream, and could barely make out another figure. [It is a horse alright] thought Spartan. One look from Spartan brought the other two over, they greeted Magician Girl with great joy. Magician Girl explained that Blue Eyes was in labor, and Spartan agreed to watch over. They cantered to where Blue Eyes was crying in pain..._

_Blue Eyes noticed that Magician Girl had found out who the other horses where. She also found a FREAKING STALLION. [Wait till I get my teeth into that…that.] Thought Blue Eyes as she cried in pain again._

_The four horses stayed at a respectful distance, but Spartan kept consent alert, he didn't know why this 'mare' wanted a bodyguard because he wasn't bodyguard material. He was like his master, little to no tolerance, but unlike his master, he enjoyed the 'ladies' especially when they were in heat. That's' when they were the best, and so was he. _

_Two hours later…_

_With one final push, the hind legs of the newborn foal became visible and Blue Eyes stood up letting the foal drop to the ground. She then turned around to inspect her precious jewel. The foal's coat was a grayish black and its eyes were a sparkling blue (which was rare). The foal was a boy, and Magician was the only one who Blue Eyes let approach._

'_Congratulations, Blue Eyes' whinnied MG_

'_Thank you' nodded Blue Eyes _

_[This is one foal I know Isisa is going to keep] thought Blue Eyes proudly [Too bad Dragon Healer died four months ago, he would have loved to see his son] thought Blue Eyes sadly…[Well life goes on]_

_Blue Eyes saw her young son look up, and then attempted to stand up. The young foal wobbled and then fell back on to the ground, he tried again, but this time succeeded in getting up and finding, his mothers warm milk. _

_Spartan looked at the mare and foal, they were a picture that would melt even the coldest of men's hearts, even this master that was for sure. After Magician Girl introduced Cookie, Majestic, and Spartan, Blue Eyes relaxed somewhat. The stallion didn't appear so threatening after all, but she still gave him the 'I am watching you with two eyes' look. They started to graze on the grass near by when something caught their eyes…_

Back to reality

Isisa was furious, she dialed her head of securities number. No answer came, she then tried the computer lab's phone and success someone answered.

"Hello" said Seto into the phone

"PHIPLP YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" shouted a voice on the other line

Seto held out the phone out to Philip and said,

"Sounds like your boss lady"

"Give it here"

"Hello, Philip here"

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE TWO HORSES MISSING…WHICH ONES ARE THEY" continued the angry voice,

"Miss. Pegasus please try to remain calm, everything is under control" said Philip

Seto just rolled his eyes, [Sure was everything under control. Philip was about to give me the GPS tags for the horses and now this crazy women wants to know where they are…like we even know where they are] thought Seto

"Miss. Pegasus we are trying to find them…"

"USE THE FREAKING GPS SYSTEM THAT'S WHY ITS THERE"

"I'm sorry, but the system failed…"

"WHAT! USE THE CHARLES SYSTEM…"

"We are losing the Charles system Miss."

"THEN USE THE BACK-UP SYSTEM"

"We don't have one. Kaiba Corp is trying to locate the horses through there mainframe"

Just then Philip looked at Seto trying to get reassurance, but the only thing he got was a look that said, "Don't you dare give me that phone" Philip did what ever he could to have Isisa stop the car. He then asked Joey to come on the line, and gave him strict instructions to bring her back to the school and to be driving the speed limit. Joey said he would try, but knowing Isisa, she would have him going 120 mp with the police chasing after them before they would get to the school. Lord of D said to at least try.

When the arrived at the school, Joey shut the engine down and looked over at Isisa. She had somewhat calmed down, but still the rage filled her from head to toe. She only hoped that it was two mares or geldings that are missing not her horse Blue Eyes. Other wise she will be furious.

Lord of D was got to meet them went they arrived, he explained that it was two mares that were missing, but he didn't say their names. Isisa walked into the hall and then walked into the library, she needed a quiet place to think. When she got there, she saw Seto typing away on his laptop. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back, but vaguely, and then walked towards the table where he was sitting.

"So how are you today" asked Seto as Isisa sat beside him. He didn't look up from his screen, when the Charles system went down while it was going its contract search. Seto booted up his computer and started to look through his.

"Terrible" said Isisa leaning against the back of the chair.

Seto looked at her, she was worried about the horses he could tell. It didn't take a dumb ass to know that. The two sat in silence for along time, when the bell rang for class to start. They both stood up and just as Isisa was about to leave, Seto grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Isisa looked up into his ice-cold blue eyes, which seemed to soften with the look of her. She then reached up on her tiptoes and gave Seto a quick kiss and then with a good bye she left. Seto looked at her leave, she looked tried, and that scarf made him think [Why would she need to be wearing as scarf?] but shook the thought out of his head. He grabbed his laptop and placed it in his bag, he then walked to his second block class.

Téa couldn't believe what she had just seen, Isisa, and the cold-hearted jerk kissing. [Well not really, kissing, but they definitely have something going on. I had better not tell Joey, he will get mad] thought Téa. Just then, Tristan came up beside Téa and she told him what she had seen. He replied by saying 'I know, I see the way Kaiba looks every time her name is mentioned'

"Do you think Yugi and Joey know?" asked Téa as her and Tristan walked to class

"I think Yugi knows, but Joey I'm not to sure," replied Tristan

"Well, I think we better tell them either way, I mean Kaiba and Joey did get in a fight over her"

'Téa…if anyone is going to be telling Joey about this, its going to be me okay. I know how to handle him," said Tristan as they entered the classroom, just as the warning bell rang.

"Okay, but you better tell him or I will," said Téa as she turned her attention to the teacher.

When the lunchtime announcements came on, a few students were called down to the gym. They were asked to bring their lunch in as well because there was some sort of prep talk going on. Everyone walked down so see all the Egyptologists waiting for them. The students gathered around on the bleachers. Lord of D stepped forward, and started to speak,

"Okay everyone. I guess everyone is wondering why they are here. You all have been chosen to be a part in a reenactment play that will be taken place on Thursday of this week. Everyone will be given a part, so everyone come down and find your script and look over it. Egyptologists please come over here I want to have a word with you all" said Lord of D

The students stood up and went to get their scripts, while the Egyptologists gathered around in a tight circle and Lord of D led the quick discussion.

"Okay, now we are just changing one minor role, Yugi Moto was original the Pharaoh's Advisor, but I am switching places with him. So he is now the Pharaoh"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Isisa

"IT'S ONLY A MINOR ADJUSTMENT! THAT IS A MAJOR ADJUSTMENT" continued Isisa shouting.

The students looked at her in bewilderment. Seto wondered what had set off Isisa again. Lord of D had mentioned that she was pissed about the horses and the stables being burnt, he wondered on what was being said.

"Listen Isisa, it's the same rules as always and you can have a partner to help you" said Dark Magician with laughter in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure" she said as she marched out of the group

"I'm going to pout in my royal corner if you have any problems" she said as she marched towards the girls change room.

"Isisa…Blue Eyes…. the ante was raised to 4" said Lord of D

Isisa stopped in her tracks, then turned and said,

"Well, you know I can buy lots of new timber for my stables or perhaps new saddles, bridles…oh the wonderful new things I could buy" she said dreamily as she retreated her steps.

Isisa then snapped into reality and said,

"I'm going this alone okay, no one is going to help me…. Shining Fairy that means no help from you…"

"Why" cried Shining Fairy

"Because I lost $1500 from you last year. I could have brought four brand new bridles with that kind of money"

"Okay, have it your way?" said Shining Fairy crossing her arms and pouting

Just then, Isisa turned around again and headed towards the group of students, Yugi at this time was showing Téa and the others his role. When Isisa came, grabbed him, and started to drag him away from the group.

Right towards the girls change room…


	21. When Push Comes To Shove

Chapter 20 When Push Comes To Shove

"What the hell are you doing Isisa," shouted Yugi as Isisa was pulling him away from the group

"We are going to practice and get you into costume" said Isisa without looking

"What do you mean? LIKE DO WE HAVE TO GO INTO THE GIRLS CHANGE ROOM!" panicked Yugi

"Well duh, how else do you expect to play the role of Pharaoh when you have no clue" she said

"Yea I understand that, but do WE HAVE TO"

"Yes we do"

Everyone looked in the direction of where the Egyptologists were coming towards them. Lord of D spoke,

"Now everyone head to the change rooms, girls looks like you are going to be in the far change room in the other gym, guys you are all in this change room right here" indicated Lord of D

All of the boys went towards the change rooms; while inside the girls change room beside them, Yugi was causing a storm of sorts.

"Why do I have to be in the girls change room?" hollered Yugi

"Because in the guys room, I can't talk to you" said Isisa busy cleaning a space for the two of them to work

"You can talk to me after I come out of the boys change room" said Yugi back

Yugi glanced in the direction of the Pharaoh, who was amused with a matching lace bra and underwear set. Isisa then said that she had to go out of the room. Isisa walked out of the girls change room and walked over to the boys change room. She knocked and said,

"Are you boys decent in there"

"What do you mean decent" said a muffled voice

"You got 10 seconds to get decent before I come in"

"WHAT WAS THAT…YOU ARE NOT COMING IN HERE THIS IS THE GUYS ROOM" shouted an angry voice which sound a lot like Seto

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Decent or not here I come" said Isisa as she opened the door and walked in.

The guys were all running for cover, some brought up their jackets to protect the 'southern region' while others ran into the showers. Isisa walked in and saw some boys turning pink then red with embarrassment. Just then, Lord of D walked in to see what all the commotion was. He saw Isisa and nodded a greeting to which Isisa replied. Isisa moved though the crowed of 'little boys' to the far end of the changing room that held the lockers. Some boys who had just gotten their costumes on didn't realize there was a girl in the change room. They froze like ice sculptures in winter. Isisa found the locker that held the Pharaoh's costume and put in the combination. Some boys were asking Lord of D to ask Isisa to 'go out' so they have some privacy, but Lord of D replied saying,

"When we go out on a dig in the desert, she is the only female and only medic. So, in a way she has seen it all. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"That's what I was worried about," said Bakura

"I agree," said Joey trying hard not to blush

Just then, Seto came out of one of the changing stalls and saw the back of Isisa. His eyes went wide then he looked more closely just to make sure it was Isisa, and then he said,

"Ummm, Isisa why are you in the guys change room?" he said nervously

Isisa turned, smiled, and then said,

"Oh, I just had to the Pharaoh's costume..." she walked towards him and walked two fingers up Seto's chest "You look good in Egyptian clothes, better then business that's for sure…and besides you'll might like what I wear at home in Egypt…"

"Not yet any how" said Seto with a smirk on his face

"Too bad I don't have it with me…but I think I can come up with something similar…if you like" she said with a husky voice.

Isisa then left the room, the boys calmed down. Lord was D was explaining that Isisa has seen more then most girls in Egypt. Seto joined the group of boys that were trying to recover from their shock. He just smirked at the other boys and went to the mirror to get the rest of his costume on.

Joey looked at Kaiba and then looked at the door where Isisa had left a few minutes earlier. He then realized that it was hopeless to have Isisa as his girlfriend; Kaiba had made his move some time over the weekend that was for sure. The way Isisa looked at him and the way she acted when every time he was around him. That told Joey that Kaiba had won her, but that didn't mean that they could still be friends. It was something that he would look forward to. Joey started to pull on the Egyptian kilt, when from the other side of the change room in the girls change room the boys heard something strange.

"YUGI! PUT THAT DOWN NOW…I AM GOING TO COUNT TO THREE…1…2…3…" came a shout

Then a loud slap echoed from the other side.

**Few Minutes earlier…**

Yugi was busy wondering what costume Isisa was getting for him; he heard the commotion from the other side of the door from where Isisa entered the boys change room.

"Boy, I aren't I glad that I wasn't in there," said Yugi

"Well, either way Isisa is going to come back in here, by the way Yugi what are these things…Double Sling Shots" said the Pharaoh as he held up the lacy bra

"Ummm…Pharaoh if I were you I would put those down…and besides you DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY COULD HAVE BEEN" shouted Yugi

"Well…tell me what they are then..."

"I don't think so…"

"Wow these things really work…I wonder how far they go," said the Pharaoh as he grabbed a pair of silky underwear and held it up by the sides. He looked at it funny, moving his head to get a better look at what was a Thong. Yugi slapped his head, [I think I better tell him] he thought blushing

"Pharaoh…do you know where that goes?" asked Yugi

"Of course I know where it goes, but unfortunately it doesn't cover much, and what's the string in the back for. Doesn't it go up your ass" inquired the Pharaoh

"Well, yes it does and it's for girls not us guys now, put it down before Isisa gets back"

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said the Pharaoh as he took another pair of underwear and placed them both in the bra cups. He then got ready to launch and just as Isisa was opening the door, he pulled back. When Isisa was in the room and she looked up, the Pharaoh fired and both pairs of underwear went flying towards Isisa. They hit her in the face, and all that was heard was the Pharaoh laughing hard and saying,

"WOW THEY…HAHA…EVEN…HAHA…WORK…I SO…WISH THAT WE HAD THEM IN THE PAST…"

But what the Pharaoh didn't realize was that Yugi had switched places with him, then they there was a big slapping sound echoing across the empty change room.

'SLAP'

"Hey what was that for?" shouted the Pharaoh as he rubbed his cheek

"You know what that was for, now put that bra down" said Isisa with venom in her voice.

The Pharaoh started at Isisa, her blue eyes had changed color from a sapphire blue to a black grey. He could sense that she was mad; she didn't appear as the easy going, have fun, no care in the world Isisa. She had turned into the, 'don't mess with me unless you want no face', I am in a bitchy mood, watch out', do not Miss. High and mighty me mister', person it was somewhat scary.

"Isisa…Ummm…please…. calm down" stuttered the Pharaoh

And right after he said that a thought came into Isisa's mind. [I can show him how a real girl can play] thought Isisa

She quickly changed her attitude and said to Yugi,

"Get dressed"

"NOT WITH YOU IN HERE!" shouted Yugi. The pharaoh and Yugi had switched places again

"Yugi this is the only way…or I could dress you…"

"N-N-E-E-V-V-E-E-R-R mind…I can do it my self," said Yugi as he turned his back

Isisa went in to one of the stalls and changed into her costume. While she was going this she was explaining to Yugi what he had to do, now that he was playing the role of Pharaoh.

"Don't act stupid okay, act smart and don't listen a word on what your adviser says okay. He is just there to turn your mind with false ideas and make you look like a fool"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Just do as the Princess says okay… is it that hard to understand"

"Well it is when I don't know what I am supposed to do…hey do you think the Pharaoh could take my place…. i mean he WAS a real pharaoh"

"I think that is a great idea Yugi" interjected the Pharaoh

"Well as long as you don't go commando got it"

"Commando?" asked the Pharaoh

"Just keep the underwear on and you will be fine," said Yugi quietly

"But that is uncomfortable and besides if you want to make this real you HAVE to take off the underwear, why in the world do you need them anyways" complained the Pharaoh

"Listen Yugi… Pharaoh…you both like games right?"

"Games" said the two in union

"Yea, games…if you do this for me Pharaoh I will show you a Egyptian game that you will really like. There are many different forms of this game. The Chinese had a version, so did the Romans, Medieval Europeans, and there is the American modern version of it. This game has survived many generations and centuries at that…are you interested," asked Isisa with a smile in her voice.

"WE ARE VERY INTERSETED" said the two

"Good then, if you do as your told and don't make a fool of your self then we will go and play this game on Wednesday after school until 7 pm. How does that sound."

"We will show that Lord of D who is the REAL Pharaoh around here" said Yugi and the Pharaoh together.

Isisa smiled to her self, [This is going to be sweet revenge. Its like they say revenge is best served cold but sweet with a side of red wine] she chuckled to her self

"What's so funny?" asked Yugi

"Oh, I was wondering if you want it to be private or public."

"What do you mean, Private or public?" inquired the Pharaoh?

"Well, its simple do you want an audience or do you want it to be two or well three of us" asked Isisa

Both the pharaoh and Yugi looked at each other and then both said in aloud-clear voice,

"Private"

"Okay, I will book the area for us then" Isisa said as she tied the sash around her waist.

When Isisa came out, both Yugi and the Pharaoh stood in amazement. She was dressed in an ancient Egyptian dress. And to a boy's eyes it was also see through, too bad Isisa was wearing a white sports bra and a tight white mini skirt to hid well…you know what.

The fabric was made of a shimmering silver material that floated behind Isisa when she walked. The dress its self was made of silk and there was a slight shimmer when she moved. The Pharaoh couldn't believe that Isisa looked good in this dress.

For some reason there was a slight nagging in the back of the Pharaoh's mind that seemed to say, 'She really does look like her'. The pharaoh could not get this small voice out of his mind. [If only I had my memories, then I could place her. Like I know she is my sister and all, but there seems some thing more familiar every time Kaiba is mentioned. I wonder what that could be] thought the pharaoh.

Isisa then walked towards the mirror and started to apply the eye Kohl and the eye shadow. Isisa then added some jewelry, when is was done Isisa gone to the lockers at the far end of the change room and took out a key. She then used the key to unlock the locker and retrieve the Egyptian headdress that lay in side on a soft dark purple cushion. She brought the crown to the mirror and placed it gently on to the counter. She then took her hair and wrapped it tightly around and placed a small hairpin to hold the hair. She then took the wig that had gold tipped ends and put on the wig.

After she done this she placed the crown on top of the wig, then turned to Yugi and the Pharaoh. Both were staring at Isisa with mouths and eyes wide open.

"Wow…I don't know what to say," said Yugi

"You don't have to say anything, Yugi"

"I have to agree with Isisa, on this one partner" said the Pharaoh

"Yugi I can see that you are dressed, now lets get some make up on you"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Yugi in astonishment

"We have to get some make up on you. All pharaohs had some sort of make up on them"

"Yes, Yugi... including me…I think" said the Pharaoh

"Well, okay. But not too much"

"Don't worry you won't even notice its there" said Isisa as she grabbed some of the make up and started to apply some on Yugi.

The group of students had finished changing and they were all showing each other what there costume was and what part they were playing, when Lord of D and the other Egyptologists came out also dressed and Samurai Warrior looked in the direction of the girls change room and saw Isisa's single. The then grabbed the trumpet like instrument and started to blow…

Every one turned in his direction and then he said,

"Lords… Ladies…Servants… may I present to you… His Majesty the Pharaoh and his sister, Her Royal Highness Princess Isisa…


	22. A Royal Encounter

Chapter 21 A Royal Encounter

**Note From the Author: **

**The song that is mentioned is a real song, I have added the lyrics as part of the story, I hope you enjoy. This song was taken from Kiki's Delivery Service.**

**There is a quote from LittleKuriboh. If you do not know LittleKuriboh See if you can pick out the quote for those who HAVE seen LittleKuriboh. I suggest that the people who HAVE not seen it go and check it out on YouTube or better yet get the episodes on iTunes they are FREE! Pod casts. Just type in Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series and you will get it. You MUST check this out. **

Everyone stared in wonder at the two royals. Isisa was three steps behind Yugi who had changed with the Pharaoh before going out of the change room. Even Seto was amazed; his 'wife' looked well… breath taking, which was true because his breath was definitely gone. Her blue eyes were almost highlighted by the black Kohl that lined her eyes. She looked at him, and his heart started racing. Seto frowned at this; they cannot be seen in another compromising position. He would have to keep his distance.

The Pharaoh saw Kaiba's expression and wondered why the frown, [He should be glad tat he was chosen to be one of my guards…well whatever the reason for the frown i just hope it won't interfere with the play. I really want to see what game Isisa will teach me and I hope that Lord of D has extra help because I am going to make his life in this game hell ha-ha-ha…wait is my crown on right?] Thought the Pharaoh wickedly as he and Isisa approached the group.

When the Pharaoh and the Princess came to the group the Egyptologists bowed out of respect, the students looked at what the Egyptologists were doing and soon some of them copied the same bowing motion.

Then Lord of D said,

"Now that you have seen Her Highness, our loving Princess is going to disappear, the reason being everyone is going to be practicing their parts with an Egyptologist. You royal guards" he pointed at Bakura, Seto, and Joey "are going to learn how to protect your Pharaoh and Princess. Okay does everyone know what's going on?" he asked

"Yes" said the students as they left to go into their groups

"Okay, you four boys come with me" he indicated to them

Seto, Joey, and Bakura followed silently. Yugi or the Pharaoh was unsure on what Lord of D was going to do. He was going to heed Isisa's warning about Lord of D trying to mess him up. He was going to be weary of him that was for sure.

"Okay now you three…Yugi come here you are Pharaoh after all" said Lord of D as he was trying to explain something.

Yugi walked over and joined the group of boys. Bakura on the other hand did not seemed to be paying attention to anything Lord of Dragons was saying. The Pharaoh noticed this and then took another look. He almost lost his balance when he realized who it REALLY was…[It can't be…I thought that Bakura's evil side was gone for good. i don't see how he could have come back…unless…] thought the Pharaoh with great puzzlement.

Bakura (Evil) thought that this "reenactment" as those mortals like to call it, was a waste of his time. He wanted to go out of the class and do something more "productive" so to speak. Bakura glanced over his shoulder and noticed the Pharaoh eyeing him. He then looked towards the table were there were some Egyptian swords, and then glanced again towards the Pharaoh. As in some unspoken challenged, the Pharaoh nodded and both went towards the table.

Lord of D didn't notice that two of his boys were missing, he was focusing more of his attention to Seto and Joey, showing them some tricks that can help them improve their walking skills when they are escorting a royal, noble or even a common person, and making sure they don't kill each other in the process. It was not until Isisa came back from her hiding spot that he noticed that something was a miss. He could not place his finger on what it was.

"Where is Yugi and Bakura?" asked Isisa as she walked towards Seto and Joey as well as Lord of D

Lord of D looked behind him and saw no one, but he did hear the sound of swords banging against each other coming from the other gym. They all walked towards the sound, until they saw a group that had already gathered. Lord of D walked towards the group and forced his way into the front. What he saw there made him stagger back in shock. When Isisa managed to push her, way through she just shook her head and said to her self, but loud enough for the Pharaoh to hear,

"Sounds like I won't be booking that placed on Wednesday"

Just then, the Pharaoh turned his head and looked in Isisa's direction. He then looked back in Bakura's direction and blocked Bakura's attack. He then pushed Bakura on to his back and placed the sword right at his throat and said,

"Yield"

"Never, you bloody bastard" spat Bakura

"Do you yield?" repeated the Pharaoh pressing the sword closer

Bakura saw Lord of D and Isisa coming to retrieve the swords and decide better give in to the Pharaoh here then on the dueling field. He then shouted aloud so that everyone could hear,

"I YEILD"

"Good" said the Pharaoh bringing the sword closer to his person

There was a roar of cheer and a round of applause from the students for both fighters. Bakura saw this and decided to take the chance. He raised his right foot and with all his might slammed his leg right in where it hurts. The Pharaoh fell backwards-clutching privets. Bakura jumped up in victory and then bowed to the crowned whom where in shock. The Pharaoh stood up and glared at Bakura while snarling some ancient curse. Then the Pharaoh did the same; he bowed to the crowed and basked in the glory of one victory and one loss. Now it was time to face the music.

When Lord of D recovered from his 'minor shock', his face took on a more dangerous expression. He marched over to where Isisa had both swords in hand and started shouting at the top of his lungs,

"WHY IN ALL OF RA'S GOOD NAME DID YOU TAKE THOSE SWORDS"

"Calm down you over grown baboon" said Isisa softly as she patted his shoulder

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? CALM DOWN. THOSE TWO COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE…I MEAN YUGI OVER HERE NEARLY KILLED YOU LAST WEEK WITH THAT FANCY SPEAR THROWING WORK"

"Well he didn't and that's what matters, and besides" said Isisa looking at the two trouble makers,

"They were obviously not endangering anyone. Didn't you see the foot work that both of them were doing? It was amazing; I mean how many students can do that kind of work in a mere week. When it takes a normal Egyptian months of hard training and bad coaching to get the skill down to perfection. Even I could get very fancy when I started fighting with swords and spears. You saw me, I was danger on two legs"

"Duh! Don't remind me" said Lord of D slapping his forehead

"I guess you have a point, Isisa, as always you are the voice of reason, and the jelly that sticks us between the real world and the world of the Egyptology"

"I know that's why you love me so much," said Isisa laughing as she walked away with the swords

When Isisa had left, Lord of D turned around and said to everyone,

"Okay there is nothing to see, okay just go back to your groups and keep on practicing," he shouted

"But you two" as he pointed to the Pharaoh and Bakura

"You stay here. Seto, Joey you two go and work on something else okay, maybe find Isisa and explain to her what you guys are learning okay. We will be using her anyways with the carrying part okay" hollered Lord of D to Seto and Joey

As Seto and Joey left, Lord of D turned to face Yugi and Bakura.

"So, what I'm I going to do with you?" wondered Lord of D aloud

"You could let us go and we can get back to doing what ever you were teaching us," suggested Yugi (Being the Pharaoh)

"Yea, I agree with the phar-, I mean I agree with Yugi here that we should go back to doing whatever you were teaching us" said Bakura (Evil)

"Well now you see, I am not to sure, I mean first you have to get rid of all of your other weapons…like the knives Bakura…hand over" said Lord of D

"But…I like knives, they make me feel all tingly" said Bakura reluctantly handing over the knives to Lord of D

"Well, they could have hurt someone, know why don't you two go and join Isisa and the other two okay"

"Alright" said the two boys

At the end of the school day, the end of the day announcements when on and again reminded students of up coming parties that were happening like the fall dance that was only a week away, and the going away for the rest of the year party was also up and coming.

There were also meetings that were coming that students had to either remind their parents to go to or a friend who was on that council. Like the student body adviser council was having their weekly meeting on Friday after school, The PTA were meeting on the second Thursday of every month, and there was a teachers meeting right after school today. Nothing out of the ordinarily just, the usual hustle and bustle just to get to one's locker and out of the school without crashing into someone who just had a bad day. It was the normal everyday school chore.

When the announcements were finished, everyone in the gym started to go to the change rooms. As the Pharaoh walked towards the boys change room, Isisa caught him by the collar and said,

"And where do you think you are going"

"Umm, to the change room where else" said the Pharaoh a little worriedly

"You are coming in here," said Isisa as she dragged him yet again into the girls change room

Some of the boys saw this and booked it for the change room and told the boys that were already inside. They in return started to be changed even faster; no one spoke a word of how sexy someone looked in a dances costume. They only encouraged each other to change faster. It seemed that none of them wanted to have Isisa come in again. Though some didn't mind.

Back in the girls change room Yugi and the Pharaoh switched places. Yugi attempted to get the headdress off, but couldn't. Then pharaoh then said,

"Here Yugi I am going to show you how a real pharaoh takes off his crown. No wait he doesn't take it off, he calls for a SERVENT to do it…Filly…Filly…FILLY"

"Yes, brother dear" came the sweet sarcastic reply

"I need help with this crown or should I say servant take of my royal crown…to which you reply, 'of course your majesty I will take of your royal crown' isn't that right"

"Well, if you keep being a 'Royal Bastard' I think you can go and sleep with that crown, may it kill you in your sleep" said Isisa coming out with only her bra and a white flowing skirt on.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" shouted Yugi as he ran for the nearest stall

"Oh come on Yugi, stop being such a baby," said Isisa as she pulled Yugi out of the stall

"Well, at least put something on" hollered Yugi

"Well, you know what. This is as good as it's going to get now stop being a baby and toughen up," said Isisa

"Now, look at me and let me see how you look"

Yugi turned to face Isisa; he looked like a real Pharaoh, wearing the double crown and all. The only thing that was missing was the nice deep tan and muscular shoulders and chest, because other wise he was set. Isisa looked around and saw her cell phone lying on the counter. She flipped it opened and went to the camera feature.

Yugi looked at her and then asked,

"Isisa what are you doing?"

"Oh, I am just going to take a quick picture, because right now you do look really handsome"

"Ummm, okay then," said Yugi unsure of himself

Just before Isisa took the picture, the pharaoh traded places with Yugi yet again, adding a few inches to his height, [Now he will look like a real pharaoh] thought the pharaoh

After Isisa took the picture, she helped Yugi get out of the cotton robe, and helped him get off all of the jewelry. It took a great deal of time just to get the jewelry off since it was mostly gold. When that was done Isisa helped get the make up off and then after that was done, Yugi got his clothes and headed straight out the door into the boys change room while still in his underwear.

Isisa just laughed and turned her back to the door; she walked to the end of the mirror area of the change room and back to where the lockers created a dark shadow. She then opened one of the lockers, grabbed her iPod, and started up some music. The first song that came on was, _Soaring by Sydney Forrest._ She had turned up the volume up, Lord of D said that this song was one of the reasons she was called Blue Eyes. Isisa started sing to the song,

_My heart is ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind underneath my feet_

_I'm gonna jump over the moon_

_Hands in the air, waving up like a balloon_

_I' m free as a bird_

_Lost in the stars and waving down to earth_

_Don't know where I'm gonna land_

_But you gotta wobble up before you stand_

_I'm soaring_

_I'm alone and on my own_

_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

_Just look in my eyes_

_Can't you see I'm not the same today_

_I can see farther now, step off the edge_

_I'm making my own way_

_Don't know where I'm gonna land_

_But you gotta wobble up before you stand_

_* Repeat_

_And I know that I gonna touch the skies_

_* Repeat_

_I'm soaring_

_I'm alone and on my own_

_I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

As Isisa was singing, and taking off her costume in the stall, she didn't hear the door open. But when the song ended there was clapping echoing sound in the change room. Isisa lost her balance and fell out of the stall and on to the floor…


	23. Princess & the CEO Pharaoh & the Shrink

Chapter 22 Princess and the CEO? Pharaoh and the Shrink?

**Note: **

_BPM – Beats per minute _

When Isisa hit the ground she just stayed there, Seto ran over to her to make sure that she was okay.

"Isisa are you alright," asked Seto

"Yea…I am fine…why did you have to scare the crap out of me," asked Isisa as she looked up into Seto's deep blue eyes

"Well, I knew that you were the only one in here and I saw Yugi come in to the guys change room so I thought I might come and surprise you. I sure did, but I didn't know you had a singing voice," said Seto as he lowered himself beside Isisa.

"Well, I do and I don't like it broadcasted all over the place if you don't mind"

"Well, I guess I understand… I wouldn't want to worry about losing my 'wife' so to speak to some idiot that does not know how to appreciate her" said Seto snaking his arms around Isisa's waist and pulling her up.

"Now that sounds like you are not worried at all, I think I just might have to start broadcasting my voice then, just to see on what you would do," said Isisa slowly and softly

"And to maybe see if you are…how to put it…well worthy of getting me" she finished in Seto's ear

**Lovely Dovey Scene:**

There lips were only inches apart, then after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes. They fused together as Isisa closed her eyes; she turned her head seeking the warmth of Seto's mouth on her own. When their lips met, his firm and sensual as they claimed hers and took control of the kiss. Reaching up, she tunneled her fingers into his thick silky hair and opened to him, to the dampness and head and the slow, deep stroke of his tongue in her mouth.

Seto pulled Isisa closer to him and gently laid her down as if she were nothing but a newborn baby. He moved his mouth to her shoulders as he started to nibble and taste her skin. He noticed that she was wearing a silky bra under her almost see through tank top. He then brought his mouth back to hers, but this time slanted across her lips in more a provocative, dominating kiss, dragging her deeper under his spell and branding her with his mark, possessing her even more.

**Lovely Dovey Scene End:**

As the young CEO and the lovely 'Princess' were getting to know each other rather quite well, the music had moved to nice slow waltz. That could easily put someone to sleep played its soft melody.

Just as Seto was about to go on top of Isisa the door started to open, they both broke the kiss and looked towards the door to see who was coming in. just then Yugi step foot in the door while asking,

"Isisa do you know where I put my…" and stopped while looking at the two people on the floor.

Yugi then burst out laughing and slapping his thigh while saying,

"Wow…the Princess and the CEO…wow…just…hahaha…wow now talk about romance"

Seto like a cat move up on to his feet fast, he then helped Isisa get up who looked at Yugi with pure venom and said,

"Yuig, GET…the…HELL…out of HERE…NOW!" shouted Isisa

"Oh wow, where is my camera when I really need it…you should have seen your faces…. HAHAHAHA…wait till the gang hears this," said Yugi continuing to laugh

"They are not going to hear anything Yugi, because you are going to be in a coma. When I get my hands on you" said Isisa straightening out her top, which was wrinkled.

"Isisa let me handle Yugi, I know the best way that would inflict the most pain…after all I do know him longer then you" said Seto stepping forward in front of Isisa.

"I don't think so, CEO darling… I happened to baby-sit that little child over there a long time ago and I still do remember that he was afraid of…"

"What was that Tristan…okay hold on be there in one second" cut in Yugi

"Sorry to be a pain, Isisa but Tristan wants to go to the movies and I promised him we would so I think…I better let you two love birds continue on what you were doing… okay bye now" sang out Yugi as he ran for his life

"He'll be back, don't you worry on that" said Seto

"I know he will," said Isisa in agreement

'I think I better clean up before something else happens don't you think?" asked Isisa as she started to clean up the mess that was left behind.

"I agree, I have a meeting that a should be getting to." Said Seto as he started to leave

"Oh, Isisa before I forget,"

"Yes, Seto"

"Don't forget our meeting about this marriage shame" with that he left.

Isisa's heart went from 120 bpm to 0. (Note: this is an exaggeration) it was like her heart stopped beating. The two were made for each other that was for sure. Even though they still have their difficulties, [Why would Seto think that this marriage is a shame. I mean the night at the _Dinner in Venice _proved otherwise. I mean if we had not been in public I know for sure, that Seto would have taken me right there. Why is he being this hot as hell the one minute then as cold as ice the next? I just don't understand] thought Isisa to her self.

She finished the cleaning then grabbed her purse and jacket and went out of the change room and then out of the school building.

When the gang got back to Yugi's place, Isisa was already there. She was busy upstairs working on some new plans for the new stable that was being built. Her crews down in Egypt were busy sending her photos of texts that need translation, as well as documentation. Even Lord of D was there helping Isisa with all this stuff, but he was handling the horse business, like ordering new supplies of timber, nails, bolts and things like that. Both were hard at work.

The gang crashed in Yugi's living room, so that they won't be a disturbance from the two

Workaholics up stairs. They were busy chatting away about everything that was happening, what they had learned and even demonstrating some of the new learned skills.

Téa volunteered to make a simple snack dish she had learned in cooking and the gang agreed she dragged Yugi in to being her assistant. When the snack was ready for devouring Joey asked if he could get the recipe it would make wonders in his homemade cook book that he like making. Tristan started making a list of all the decorating items the Egyptians used in their homes and for recreational activities. He showed them a homemade game board called Hounds and Jackals (which Yugi knew how to play)

Everyone was enjoying themselves, well not everyone. The pharaoh had a frown on his face the whole time, and Yugi started to wonder if something was wrong. He whispered to the gang low enough that the Pharaoh didn't overhear,

"I think something is wrong with the Pharaoh"

"Really, what's wrong with him, are we going something wrong" asked Tristan

"Ummm, I don't' think its …here I will go find out" said Yugi as he got up and left the room.

Yugi walked up stairs and went to his room, he locked the door and then said,

"Pharaoh is something bothering you"

The pharaoh didn't look up; he just sat on the bed and started at the floor.

"Pharaoh…is any body home?" said Yugi as he waved a hand in front of him, still the Pharaoh didn't move.

Then Yugi kicked the Pharaoh in the leg,

"Oww…what was that for?" said the Pharaoh clutching his left leg

"You didn't answer me and I wanted to know why you were frowning," said Yugi with concern

"Oh, I was…just thinking about something…something personal"

"Okay…you want to talk about it"

"No…not really. Why don't you just go down and enjoy your friends company…okay I think I am going to stay up here and think more" said the Pharaoh looking from Yugi to the floor beside him.

"You sure… I mean I can stay and talk with you if you like?"

"No go, your friends do take up a great amount of time, besides you are the host, and you shouldn't be hiding from them"

"But I am not hiding from them and you are my friend also, so as a good host I would like to know what is troubling my partner and closest friend," insisted Yugi

"Listen Yugi just go, alright I am fine its just…family problems that's all" hinted the Pharaoh

"Family problems…are you bugging Isisa again…you know…it would help if you talked about it" counseled Yugi

"I don't know," said the Pharaoh as he swung his legs on to the bed and rested his head on his forearm.

"It just seems like things are going WAY too fast"

"What do you mean, WAY too fast" said Yugi as he pulled up his computer chair and flipped open a note book and started to write.

"I mean things are moving way to fast, she is seeing 'someone' that I know and well, to be honsest i don't really care about him, but anyway. She is seeing him and then only started to get well…more physical…you know what I mean Yugi"

"Humm, continue" said Yugi with his eyes on the note book and his hand writing

"Well, today when we saw them in that compromising position it well…there is something nagging in the back of my mine. A little red flag, an alarm bell ringing loudly in my head that I can't for some reason shake off"

"And how does that make you feel" said Yugi peering over the notebook

"Yugi you are starting to creep me out" said the Pharaoh rising from the bed

"What in Ra's name are you writing anyways," he said trying to grab the notebook from Yugi's hands

Yugi was quicker then him and pulled the notebook closer to him and said,

"Just lay back down and we will contuine this secession"

"Secession?" inquired the Pharaoh

"Well, of course you are going through a traumatic stress, and you are relieving the stress by talking it out. I am of course just writing down for legal sake and all that nothing bad about that" teased Yugi

"YUGI give me the notebook now…" the pharaoh lunged at Yugi, but Yugi wasn't able to run from him this time.

"AHA! I got the book, now lets see what you have been writing," the pharaoh looked at the cover of the black notebook, which read, _Psychology 101. _He then turned the page to the one Yugi was working on and read.

_**Date: **__September 15__th__, 2010_

_**Name of Patient:**__ Nameless Pharaoh_

_**Name of Doctor:**__ Dr. Yugi. Samuel Moto_

_**Number of Secessions had in the past: **__None_

_**Secession Number:**__ Secession #1 _

_**Doctor's notes:**_

_**Before the secession:**_

_The patient has finally come in for counseling; the matter in question is the patient's sister. They have not see each other for approximately Five to Three thousand years. There are some touchy issues to over come, but with hopes, everything will turn out for the best._

_**After the secession: **_

_The patient is starting to become aggressive and wishes to harm possible his sister, and her suitor. Whether this is the case or not I do recommend that the patient have further counseling…_

_*Words are recorded as they were said._

_*Doctor's reply underlined_

_**Words spoken by Patient: **_

"_I mean things are moving way to fast, she is seeing 'someone' that I know and well, to be honest i don't really care about him, but anyway. She is seeing him and then only started to get well…more physical…you know what I mean Yugi"_

"_Humm, continue"_

"_Well, today when we saw them in that compromising position it well…there is something nagging in the back of my mine. A little red flag, an alarm bell ringing loudly in my head that I can't for some reason shake off" _

"_And how does that make you feel"_

"_What in Ra's name are you writing anyways"_

"YUGI YOU ARE NOT MY BLOODY SHRINK. IF I WANT ONE I WILL GO TALK TO A WALL" shouted the Pharaoh while throwing the notebook at Yugi who was hiding behind the computer chair trying not to get hit by the flying book.

"But I wall can't talk back" said Yugi in protest

"Exactly my point, and it doesn't write anything behind your back"

"Well, technically I wasn't writing behind your back you where in front of me the whole time"

"Just Shut up Yugi…just shut up"


	24. PreGame Training

Chapter 23 Pre-Game Training

The Pharaoh was furious with Yugi, [How can that kid take it so lightly, this is not a matter to be taken with no care in the world. I am worried for Isisa, she is getting herself into something that is going to hurt her, and she is just treating it like a whim. How can a make her see that Kaiba is not right for her…well at least now, he isn't the right man for her not yet anyway. The only thing he cares about is his company and Mokuba that is all, and well his Blue Eyes White Dragons…but that's besides the point. The point is that he is going to hurt Isisa really badly, but she does not see that. Ohh Ra, how can I make her understand] thought the Pharaoh as he sat down on the backyard swing.

He didn't know what to do or what to tell Isisa, [She maybe Seto's wife and all, but that doesn't mean that she knows him as well as I do, I just don't know how to tell her. This situation is getting a whole lot worse, I thought it was only a little puppy love and then you get over it. But no this is something much more, Isisa will lose a lot more then her dignity if she and Kaiba consummate their marriage, she will lose her soul. She will become his and she won't be happy anymore. She will blame herself if she does something that isn't her fault. Kaiba will destroy the wild spirit that lies within Isisa. I know its sounds dumb and almost insane, but there is something inside Isisa that will become tamed. I know this because I have seen that spirit, every time she is mad or she is scared the spirit shows a part of it's self, though I don't know what it is…. grrrr I can't think anymore]

Just then, as the Pharaoh was shaking his head a voice spoke to him. The Pharaoh felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, his back straighten, and with a brave voice he said,

"Who is there?"

"You have nothing to fear my Pharaoh, I am a friend" whispered the voice

"I repeat who are you, show your self" ordered the pharaoh

"I cannot show my self at this time, but rest assured your sister will be save" said the voice in barely a whisper

"I WILL SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME…WHO ARE YOU AND SHOW YOUR SELF AT ONCE THAT IS AN ORDER" boomed the Pharaoh as he stood up

"As you wish my Pharaoh," said the voice then a misty figure appeared.

The Pharaoh stumbled backwards; he could not believe his eyes for there in front of him was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon lowered its head as in bowing towards the pharaoh. The Pharaoh nodded his head slowly, unsure of what to do next, then the dragon spoke,

"Do you see me now Pharaoh?"

"Y-Yes, I do, but…how can this be?" said the Pharaoh in astonishment

"I am a spirit like your self, I have protected the lines of your sister for about five thousand years, and every time a child is born from that line, I move my spirit to that child. The mother unfortunately dies, though I cannot prevent that, it just happens that they grow to dependent on my power that they don't realize it can kill them. I do not do it on purpose, but it's a sacrifice that has to be made…But enough about me, ask me what you want to ask me" said the dragon in a lower tone of voice

"I see where you are coming from, but what did you mean when you said that Isisa is save. I didn't understand that." Stated the Pharaoh regaining his bravery

"This Seto Kaiba you speak of has yet to face my real power, though I will not harm him or his sweet brother in any way. He will face my power and Isisa's power or strength that is, one day. When that day is no one knows, not even I know when it is to come. Isisa must be the one to call on me, but must first be able to test him on an equal playing field. That is how fate deemed it to be, and when the time comes for Isisa to give birth to a child, you my dear Pharaoh must also be ready. For when that day comes, Isisa will have to be tested and see if she is worthy and strong enough to live with out the protection of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. So until that day, good day my Pharaoh and remember Seto Kaiba will face my power one of these days, though it may be years he will face his test. Now I must take my leave, I have already used up more then I should have, Isisa will be greatly weakened by this visit. For I usually only come out when she wills me out. So until our next meeting my Pharaoh, live long, prosper, and may Ra smile down on you always" with that the Blue Eyes White Dragon vanished from sight.

"Wait, I am not done with you," shouted the Pharaoh as he ran to where the Blue Eyes White Dragon had stood.

He looked around to see if the great dragon had left anything behind, but nothing could be found. He then walked back to the swing and looked over his shoulder then shook his head violently then said,

" I think I must be seeing things"

He walked back into the house and went to go find Yugi and the gang.

Wednesday morning came bright and too soon. As Isisa forced her self out of bed, she had slept little and was tossing and turning all night. Seto had not called either, which had made her mood even more worse. She had thought about going to The Dragon Dojo to do some works outs this morning and had decided on skipping school. [They won't miss me at all and besides they are busy working on other things, and I DO need to get some things straight. Like what I should do to Yugi or I should say the Pharaoh after school] thought Isisa with a laugh.

She started to dress her self in causal clothing when her cell phone rang, with the unknown caller id ringer. She picked up the cell phone and said,

"Dr. Isisa Neffar, who is speaking"

"Do you always use your full title when you answer the phone" came the rough irritated voice of Seto Kaiba

'Well, I do when someone I don't know or have plugged into my cell phone. I do have a ringer that tells me who is calling, but that you called I can up this number in" she said sweetly

"Isisa, I am not in the mood for this sweet talking nonsense okay, let me just get to the point." Said Seto grouchily

"Fine have it your way," said with a glare in her eyes

"After school you and I need to talk about this marriage shame"

Isisa winched at the words,

"We need to go over what we are going to do about it. You mentioned that you did some research well, bring those papers or better yet fax them over and I will have my lawyer go over them"

"Too, bad they are in Egypt," said Isisa smugly [If he wants to play this game, well two can play it] she thought

"Well, have someone fax them to you, I am sure the Moto's have a fax machine or just fax then to Kaiba Corp" said Seto getting more irritated by Isisa's attitude

"Well, I am the only one with the password and Lord of D who is my head of security cannot authorize it from here. So, if you want them you have to go through Industrial Illusions. Now if you excuse me I am being called down to have breakfast"

"Isisa don't you dare hang up on me" warned Seto

"Bye have to go, see you at school… 'Darling' I know you know which car I drive"

"Isisa I am sending the limo for you so you don't have to drive the car, it would be simpler…"

Isisa grabbed a candy wrapper, brought it to the speaking area of the phone, and started to move it around so it made a crackling sound.

"Sorry…Seto…losing… connect-" Isisa had hung up

Seto started to yell into the phone,

"Isisa don't play that trick with me…." Warned Seto again, but Isisa had already hung up

"Sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable, please hang up and try your call again or press, 411 for directory assistance" the saying played over until Seto hung up and stated to fume on his own. [What the hell has gotten into Isisa, she never was this difficult, but I better go and see if she is there. I guess I will have a talking to her when she gets in the car] thought Seto to himself

"Driver, drive to the Moto residence"

'Right away sir"

When the limo just pulled into the Moto residence, Seto got out of the car before it even came to a full stop. When he did emerge, Isisa as already in CC and had seen Seto walk up to the door, when he was about to knock, Isisa turned on the car and pushed the automatic window on the passenger's side. She watched the window slide down and then she hollered out of the window,

"Missed me, missed me now you got to kiss me" and with that she stepped on the gas pedal and skid to miss limo by a near inch and drove out of the driveway.

Seto grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial. He phone Isisa's cell number, but no answer came only her voice mail. He tried four more times and then he left a message saying,

"Isisa you…you…I can call you so many things right now…WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" bellowed Seto into his phone.

Inside the Moto residence, Yugi had a shocked look on his face, he was about to come out when he saw the limo out side, but when he saw what was really going on he couldn't believe his eyes. The Pharaoh on the other hand was just snickering to himself, [So I think the dragon was right, Isisa does know how to push someone's buttons, but can she withstand the punishment that is about to come. Seto will make sure of that, that is for sure] thought the Pharaoh

When all the excitement had ended, Yugi had told that gang on what happened with Seto and Isisa. Joey was just laughing.

"Looks like little rich boy can't keep a girl long enough to bed her" said Joey laughing his head off

"How would you know if he had sex with her" said Téa

Tristan and Joey stopped laughing and stared at Téa and then back at each other and started to laugh like it was an inside joke.

"You really don't know do you" asked Tristan

"Hey, I am a girl anyways. How can you guys know that Kaiba hasn't had sex with Isisa? I mean is here some call sign or what tell me"

"Should we Joey?"

"Nah. We will let Téa find out for her self," said Joey smugly

"Come on you guys tell me," begged Téa

"This is killing me…how do you guys know," she pleaded further

"If you guys won't tell me I am sure Yugi will" pouted Téa while crossing her arms across her breasts

Yugi blushed at the comment, and thought it was best to shrink down another few inches.

"Yugi, how can you tell?" asked Téa

"Ummm. I don't know if I should tell you," he said blushing and looking at Joey and Tristan.

"Go ahead Yugi" encouraged Tristan

"Okay…" he said taking a deep breath

"Téa the way you can tell is the way Kaiba is acting"

"But he is acting his normal asshole jerkish self" said Téa looking at Yugi

"Well he is around us, but not around Isisa. He is frustrated, and how many times has he tried to get Isisa alone that we know of…about four times and there was Monday after school in the girls change room. I caught Seto and Isisa kissing and a lot more" said Yugi blushing even harder

"WAHHH! When did this happen and why didn't you tell us before" said Joey stopping in his tracks

"Did they have any clothes on?" asked Tristan

"THEY HAD THEIR CLOTHES ON…OKAY" shouted Yugi

"Oooohhhhh…. that's a bummer right there" said Joey

"Well, at least you didn't get scared" said Téa

"Yea, like Yugi needs that…hey speaking of which, hey Yugi did you finish that magazine I let you borrow?" asked Joey

"Oh, you mean the newest one, yea I will bring it to school tomorrow," said Yugi as they walked into the school.

It was the end of the day, and Seto was mad. Isisa didn't show up for school and she wasn't answering her phone. He skipped after his second block class and went to KC to work on his latest project, the Duel Disk.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, the gang walked up to the store that was across from the high school. They bought some chips and slushies and were about to walk down to the mall when a blue car pulled up.

"Hey, Yugi, over here" shouted Isisa from inside her car

"Oh, hey Isisa what you up to?" asked Yugi

"Hey, gang. Can I kidnap Yugi from you?" asked Isisa

"Sure, why?" said Joey slowly still unsure on how to approach Isisa.

"Well, I promised Yugi that I would show him a new game and today was the only day that I could be able to do it, so are you coming Yugi?' Isisa asked

"Hell, yea, see you guys later, don't bug Téa too much" he said

"We won't" said Joey and Tristan together

Téa just looked at the two boys and put her hands in the air saying, "Boys will be Boys"

When Yugi put his seat belt on, there was something wrong. He could not put his finger on it, but the Pharaoh decided that it was best if Yugi stay out of this might be his only chance to be able to talk to Isisa. So, both the Pharaoh and Yugi switched, Isisa noticed the changed and pressed the master child lock on the steering wheel. There was a 'click' sound as all the locks when down and the windows locked. The Pharaoh noticed this mighty quick and started to say,

"Ummm, Isisa I need to go to the washroom. Do you mind pulling over"?

"Actually I do mind if I pull over, we are going to the place where we are going to have a lot of fun," she said with a fox like smile

The Pharaoh started to pull the door latch franticly now, [This is not good, no not good at all. I have to try another kind of tactic] thought the Pharaoh

"Isisa you have a problem with your windows they are not going down"

"They are not broken if that is what you are implying. I just locked them so you won't get out" she said sweetly

Just then, Isisa's phone rang; she put on her headpiece and said,

"Hello, this is Blue Eyes what can I do for you"

"Isisa, where are you" said a tense voice on the other line

'Oh, Seto sweetheart, I didn't hear from you all day, I was starting to worry about you. What can I do for you?"

"GET TO KAIBA CORP…OR ARE YOU LOST" yelled Seto

Isisa took out the headpiece and Seto's voice echoed though out CC. she then hit the 'end call' button. The Pharaoh looked at her, then at the phone. He then tried to get out again, but to no anvil.

When they arrived at their destination, Isisa looked at the Pharaoh and handed him a duffle bag, which contained a change of clothes.

"You are going to need this," she said

"I don't think so," said the Pharaoh

"Oh, yes you are, now you can get out" Isisa said as she got out of the car.

The Pharaoh looked out the window, and saw the sign that was on the building and then said,

"No, I don't have to go to the washroom now…can we go home"

"GET out of the car, Pharaoh" Isisa said with a smile

"No thank you"

Isisa open the door and the Pharaoh tried to climb to the back seat, but Isisa got hold of his ankles and dragged him out of the car.

All that was seen from the action was the Pharaoh or Yugi, being dragged by his feet with his fingers digging into the gravel of the parking lot trying to claw his way to safety…

**Note From the Author: ** Now lets see who can guess what is going to happen. Review with your prediction of what is going to happen. Lets see how many we can brand…


	25. The Wrestling Match Or Is It

Chapter 24 The Wrestling Match Or Is It…

**Note From the Author: **_Now before I start a word from ProtoZero, and her sister Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire. "Those who thought that it was the Isisa and the Pharaoh together then you have been roped and branded SUCKER across the ass, ribs, shoulder take your pick, but those who thought that it was a Seto and Isisa story then we have to say that you missed the lasso, congrates" And a BIG thank you to ProtoZero and Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire's brother for the comment about Seto Two timing Isisa with his company. That made the Story very interesting lol  
_

_**Note that people must understand. I will be speeding up the story. The reason being I am spending too much time on some scenes so I will have to cut some scenes short in order to keep the story moving along. If there are, any problems please send me a message and I will explain why. Thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **_

Seto thought that today was a pain in the ass kind of day, he just got off the phone with his lawyer, who had said, that is was impossible to divorce Isisa.

_Flash Back_

"_Hello, Mr. Kaiba" _

"_Yes, Smith. Have you looked into the marriage issue like I asked" said Seto into the phone_

"_Yes I have and there is bad news and good news on this matter. Though more bad news then good, which would you like to hear first?" asked the lawyer on the other end_

"_I prefer the good news," said Seto gruffly_

"_Well, there is a way to end this marriage if you like, but there is a little kink in it. Turns out the whole marriage is as real as you can get, and not to mention legal. Very legal" stated Smith_

"_So, how can I get out of it? I haven't slept with her yet so there is hope for an annulment" blurted out Seto_

"_Well, about that…there is no hope for an annulment, the reason being…"_

"_WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO HOPE FOR AN ANNUALMENT…. WHAT DO I HAVE TO BED HER JUST TO GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH?" bellowed Seto in to the phone._

"_Let me finish, Mr. Kaiba, the reason there can't be an annulment is because the clauses in the contract shall we say, said that both parties, meaning you and Miss. Neffar are to obey the following clauses, and they are as follows…._

_Both must LIVE with each other for about six months or longer_

_The marriage must be consummated_

_IF a child is a result of consummation or further sexual actives then there cannot be a divorce of ANY kind, until the child is born._

_Both parents HAVE rights to the child and there are visitation rights to both parents, though the child will stay for the first five years with his/her mother. Unless the mother is incapable of raising the child then the father has responsibilities._

_Then after the child is born may a divorce be optional _

_Then if both parties wished to remain married after the six months mandatory period then anything legal regarding the marriage are dissolved_

_Those Mr. Kaiba are the only clauses and both you and Miss. Neffar signed the marriage contract. So, until everything is full filled I am afraid you are stuck."_

"_You got to be kidding me," said Seto hanging his head_

"_So all you are telling me is that I am stuck with Isisa until the mandatory six months. That sounds to me more like a life sentence then a half a year sentence…"_

"_Well, I am sorry, everything that was shown to me, including the papers from Industrial Illusions have stated the same thing, but look on the bright side at least she isn't a money grabbing wife" said Smith with slight humor in his voice_

'_Yea, whatever" fumed Seto as he hung up_

When Seto hung up, he buzzed his secretary and told her that he was going out for the rest of the day. He grabbed his brief case and walked out the door. When he got down to the lobby of the building, the limo was already out and waiting for him. He walked out into the sunshine and sat in the limo. Just as the door closed on him, his cell phone rang, he pick it up and said,

"Kaiba, here"

"Mr. Kaiba, its Carl the Horse Master. Umm we have a situation"

"What do you mean situation…did Majestic get pregnant again…"

"Well, not her, but it looks like we have two…no three more horses. Arabians to be correct"

"What do you mean Arabians?" asked Seto

"Well, they must've jumped the fence in the pasture. I found them when I went to get Cookie for young Master Kaiba. I didn't know what to do with them so I brought them back to the stables…Do you want me to call Animal Control or the SPCA?" said Carl

"No, what gender are they?"

"Well, the older two are mares, but the white Arab has a young foal, by the looks of it she has a colt who is black and the other one is heavy in foal and might foal one of these days"

"Okay, place an add in the paper, BUT don't describe them, just say two Arabian mares one with foal and one heavy in foal. Don't say anything more" stated Seto

'But…how are we going to know the owner?" asked Carl in bewilderment

"Any one who comes asking for them, has to describe them, the brand if they have one, and any markings like white socks and such, and they also make a very detailed description of the brand and what it stands for. And last but not least they have to go through me is the understood!' ordered Seto

'Yes, sir, right away sir"

"Alright is there anything else?" asked Seto

'No that was all"

Seto hung up and stared out the window, [great another problem that I have to deal with. I can't believe that everything is not going my way. I just wonder what should do] thought Seto as the limo drove along.

When he arrived at the mansion, he saw his housekeeper running out of the door.

"I QUIT, I QUIT AND THAT'S THAT," shouted Mrs. Johnson as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door

"What's wrong Mrs. Johnson?" asked Seto in bewilderment

"I thought horses were meant to stay outside in the stable and not in the ballroom," she said as she opened the passenger door side of her car

'Just tell me what happened" said Seto trying to calm her down

"Well" started Mrs. Johnson

"I was doing some cleaning in the kitchen with Cook and then all of a sudden I heard one of the maids scream. The Butler and me ran to see what Bessie was screaming about. And when we got there, there was this dark bay horse that I first thought was a huge bear, but then realized the THING was with foal. I screamed and the mare just looked at me with this expression on its face, like it was saying, 'I think this is fun'. It took over two hours just to get the thing out of the mansion and back into the stable area. And then there was the issue on how we were going to keep it in. Carl then decided to put her in that jail like stable and so far, she has not gotten out, but I QUIT. I don't care for the two-week notice. THAT THING MADE A MESS OF THE BALLROOM…SO GUESS WHAT MR. KAIBA…FIND ANOTHER HOUSEKEEPER BECAUSE I AM THROUGH…" with that Mrs. Johnson left.

Seto's eyes followed the car in that his housekeeper or ex-housekeeper left in; he then walked into the mansion and went up stairs to his office and dropped the brief case on the desk and when to his room. The master bedroom was located on the third floor, and it over looked the back yard as well as the stable yard. Seto went into his room and noticed that Mokuba as busy making plans. [Seems like he really likes that Maria, well I don't blame him, but going through all the trouble to give her a surprise birthday…well…I think it's a little over board. I think I had better talk to him before he gets any more plans done] though Seto as he got his work out clothes. Seto then backed his clothes in a duffle bag and left a note for Mokuba saying that he was going to be late this evening.

He grabbed his things and went into the garage and decided to drive the dark blue sports car to the Dojo, maybe he could relive his stress but toning his skill.

When he got to the Dragon Dojo, he parked his car in front of the building. He then saw Isisa's car parked in the parking lot as well, [Maybe I can talk to her about what I learned] thought Seto as he entered the building.

When the cool air hit Seto's face, he entered the men's change room and was greeted by one of his bodyguards who had taken a few days off. His bodyguard was telling him about this girl who looked about 17 or possible even 20, fighting or wrestling with a young teenager, who by the looks of it didn't have any belts at all. Seto listened attentively since there was nothing better to do.

When he changed he walked out of the fighting area, he heard a great commotion happening near the weapons area of the dojo. He could not believe his eyes on what he was seeing.

"ISISA…I GET THE MESSAGE…YOU CAN GET OFF ME NOW... I THINK YOU DISLOCATED MY ARM…" shouted the Pharaoh while banging his feet like a child throwing temper tantrum.

'No, I think I am very comfortable where I am right now" said Isisa while using the Pharaoh as a couch

"No, I am serious, my arm is killing me, and THIS IS VERY ONE SIDED" shouted the Pharaoh

Just then, Seto approached the screaming Yugi, and stood over him. The Pharaoh then looked up and said to Seto,

"Hey, Kaiba be a pal and get your wife off me" asked the Pharaoh

"Now why would I do that, I kind of like looking down at you?" said Seto walking away

As Seto walked away, the Pharaoh yelled,

"Comeback you three timing bastard"

Seto whipped around and gave the Pharaoh a death glare and then said very angrily,

"What do you mean by that"

Isisa elbowed the Pharaoh very hardly in the ribs. The Pharaoh yelled in pain and then said while glaring at Isisa,

"Well, you are three timing, you are one timing your Company for one, then your three freaking mistress you are two timing and then there is Isisa your wife. How do you think she feels?" explained the Pharaoh

"Three mistresses?" asked Isisa eyeing Seto then the Pharaoh

"You want to tell me more about them," she asked

"Well…I think I better let Kaiba explain that one," said the Pharaoh

"Yugi, I don't have three mistresses and besides my company is not of your concern," said Seto firmly

"Well for one" said the Pharaoh pushing Isisa off him

"You ARE married to Kaiba Corp, and as for your mistresses…your Blue Eyes White Dragons will do the job just find" finished the Pharaoh as he got up and started to stand up.

When the Pharaoh finished explaining he noticed that the tension between Isisa and Seto increased. He slowly started to back out of the room.

Seto and Isisa just started at each other, when finally Seto spoke,

"Why didn't you show up at after school?" asked Seto

"You were being an ass, why did you expect me to come to your beck and call all the time. Seto I am not someone to order around okay that's all I have to say to you," said Isisa as she walked away

"Isisa don't you walk away from me" said Seto walking towards her

"Seto I am sick and tired of being called to my 'master' every time. I will tell you something Seto Kaiba, I am sick and tired of it and I am not and I repeat not going to go through it again," she shouted at Seto

Every head turned in the dojo, Isisa noticed this and speed walked towards the women change room. Seto just looked at Isisa walking away wondering what had set her off, and what she had meant by 'not again'. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Yugi watching him. He was not really glaring but he also had somewhat of a shocked expression on his face. It was like he didn't know what had set off Isisa.

Seto wondered and then turned back to where Isisa was walking in. she put one of the weapons she had used with Yugi back where she had got it from and headed back to the women's change room. Seto just headed to the training area and when to work on training, but still in the back of his mind, there was something nagging at him. He didn't know what it was, but it was there he tried to block it out but couldn't.

When Isisa came out of the change room, Yugi was already and waiting for her. They didn't speak the whole drive back. Isisa placed her head on the headrest in the car with hands on the steering wheel; she was just pressing her back into the seat trying to calm down.

This was her first verbal fight with her husband and she knew that eventually she would have to tell him what had happened to her, but back there the tension that already built up had released. Isisa knew from Shining Fairy that Seto Kaiba was ruthless when it came to the Business World and the Dueling World, but when it came to the World of Marriage he was Cold as Ice.


	26. Getting Closer

Chapter 25 Getting Closer

_**Author's Note: **__The historical reference about Cleopatra that is made, HAS been theorized, so if there is new development on this I will change the story slightly._

The next morning as Yugi woke up and got ready for school he started to notice that Isisa was more distant. He knew that she was dreading on going to school because that meant that she was seeing Kaiba. Both he and the Pharaoh saw the fight they were having, and he did wonder on what Isisa meant when she said that she didn't want to call someone her 'master'. He tried asking the Pharaoh but he just changed the subject and didn't answer the question.

_Flash Back_

_Yugi walked into the backyard and sat down on the swing, and asked the Pharaoh_

"_What did Isisa say to you that night after the fight between Joey and Kaiba? She must've said something" said Yugi_

"_Yugi, don't you think that this is a wonderful night" said the Pharaoh trying to change the subject_

"_Come on, don't go now changing the subject, you know why don't you. Why won't you tell me? I won't say anything" begged Yugi_

"_I think that that the moon and stars might come out tonight. It sure is clear enough," continued the Pharaoh still ignoring Yugi's pleas _

"_Okay I take it you aren't going to tell me, wow you sure are trying to be a Big brother after all aren't you?"_

"_Actually, Isisa is older then me, but yes I am trying to be a big brother" interjected the Pharaoh _

"_So the Pharaoh speaks, didn't know that you can talk" said Yugi rolling his eyes_

"_Yugi," said the Pharaoh as he took a deep breath_

"_I am not at liberty to discuss Isisa's problem or well the situation that caused her to think like she does. Yes she is my sister and you are my partner, but she is hurting and this is sometime Kaiba needs to learn. Even though he is a cold-hearted bastard, he needs to learn that in a marriage both husband and wife must be equal not just one holding all the power. Do you understand" explained the Pharaoh_

"_Yes…I think so," said Yugi as he looked at the ground_

"_Trust me pal, this is not easy, being a younger brother whose older sister is already married and well struggling to find her place. In ancient times it was different the men where ALWALSY and I mean always in control, the women were more or less property. But there were the odd women who didn't think they were property; they thought they were really people. They took the role of Pharaoh's some times, but I won't count Cleopatra as one of them," said the Pharaoh _

"_She was a great ruler and she did care for her people, but she was also in my opinion a psychopath with a husband fetish if you catch my drift" said the Pharaoh looking directly at Yugi_

"_Okay what ever you say, partner," said the sixteen year old_

_End of Flash Back_

Just as Yugi was about to walk down the stairs, he heard talking in the dinning room area. Wondering whom it was, he walked down and headed right into the kitchen, where he saw Mrs. Gardner talking to his mom.

"They are a lovely bunch of roses," exclaimed Clara pointing at the 24 roses in the vase across from her

"I know, I can't believe that his heart is melting," replied Mrs. Gardner

"Yes, well I think Isisa sure did a number on him, I mean the last time I saw him, he was bringing her home…bridle style" giggled Mrs. Moto

"Well, its like they say, 'The beauty always melts the beast's heart' and Isisa sure told Seto Kaiba that she isn't giving up on him," said Mrs. Gardner

"Well, you know what…I think there is more then meets the eye. I mean I have noticed it with Isisa, she is after all a woman now, and it won't be soon that her step-father will realized that his little baby bird will fly from the nest" said Clara gazing at the roses surrounded with baby's breath.

"Yes I agree with you on that…oh Good Morning Yugi, I didn't notice you there" said Mrs. Gardner looking at Yugi who was hiding by the staircase.

"Oh, Hello, Mrs. Gardner," said Yugi waving shyly

"Well, I think I better be going, you tell Isisa about the flowers will you…and make sure she reads the note and tell her that he CAME, not ordered over the phone, but came to store and ordered the roses okay. Its hard to come by a man who has a busy schedule like Seto Kaiba does and find the time to come and pick out roses…not to mention write a note" said Mrs. Gardner while walking to the door

"Don't worry, I will make sure okay and have a good day, and I won't forget to come to the street BBQ okay…"

"Okay, see you later Clara"

"You too, Denia" said Clara as she closed the door

Yugi sat down and started to eat. He grabbed a bowl from across the table and poured in some cereal, and then he added milk and some sugar. When he stared eating his breakfast, Isisa came down the stairs, she was trying not to hurry, but at the same time, she was hurrying. She came towards the table and saw the roses in a vase in the center of the table. Her walk was slower then ever, when she did make it to the table she sat down and looked at the flowers. Yugi then said,

"They are for you"

"Really" said Isisa after a long time

"Yea, Mrs. Gardner brought them, said something about Kaiba coming into the store and picking them out himself. There is a note too" said Yugi as he looked at Isisa and while eating

Isisa saw the note that Yugi mentioned and picked it up. On the front of the little card, was a single rose with faded pink edges. She opened the card, and read the note.

_Dear, Isisa _

_I am sorry for yesterday; I didn't mean to be such an asshole. I guess the both of us were having a bad day to begin with. I guess I am not used to the idea of being married. What I am really trying to say is…can you give me another chance, we are after all married, and to be honest I do not think Mokuba and Maria will like it too much if we decided to go our own ways. Will see you later at school, have a business meeting to go to…_

_Seto_

Isisa closed the note and looked back to the roses, they were beautiful that was for sure. She picked up the vase and took a deep breath of their lovely fragrance. [Seto is right, Mokuba and Maria won't like it if both me and Seto decide to go our own ways, and besides it was a bad day and I do think he does deserve more then one chance. They are beautiful after all. I guess it was sweet of him to send me flowers] thought Isisa as she placed the vase down.

When Isisa reached the high school, she had just made it after the last warning bell had ringed. She got out of her car and walked to the computer lab, where Lord of D had set up command post. He was trying to get the Rebecca and Charles system up and running with no luck. The back up system that he mentioned was in place and already searching for the two horses that went missing. Isisa almost had a heart attack when she found out that it was Blue Eyes and Dark Magician Girl that wet missing. Lord of D did however managed with out any injures to himself, to calm Isisa down.

When lunch rolled around Isisa walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick lunch, and then looked outside and thought that it looked like it was going to rain. So, she sat down in the far corner of the cafeteria. She was about to eat her salad when she felt a shadow behind her and then her eyes were covered.

"Guess who" said a husky whisper

"Do I really have to guess?" said Isisa as she snuggled into the speakers embrace

"Yes, you do," said the voice again

"I don't think I need to…Seto" as Isisa snuggled deeper into his embrace

Seto sat down beside Isisa and the two embraced for a long time just sitting there in the back of the noisy cafeteria. It was a while before they either of them spoke, but Seto broke the lover's silence.

"Your not mad at me"

"Why would I be mad at you, I was just in a pissy mood yesterday, and besides it was not a good day any ways"

"Well, that's good. Did you get my note?"

"And the flowers, they were wonderful…thank you" said Isisa

"Maybe we should finish our lunches before we get to absorbed in each other," whispered Seto in Isisa's ear

Isisa giggled, and then agreed to finish lunch.

The two of them spent the whole lunch our getting to know each other better, when the bell rang they both went to class, but as they were leaving the cafeteria they didn't notice the people watching them; especially Seto's fan girls. They were glaring daggers at Isisa's back.

Isisa however didn't notice so it didn't matter to her, but the leader of the fan girls, Hannah Manhunter was burning with rage for she had made it her mission to be Seto Kaiba's girl for years. She knew almost EVERYTHING there was to know about Seto Kaiba; from what Duel Tournaments he participated in, to what companies that he turned around and sold to the highest bidder.

She had also made it her mission to be as many classes as Seto Kaiba as possible. The more chances she has to be with him; the more chances that she was going to be his girlfriend.

Because she wasn't about to let some Egyptian Desert Sand Digging Miss I Know Everything There Is To Know About Egypt Bitch come and steal away her 'future' hubby. She stormed out of the cafeteria, [this means war] she thought furiously as she went to her sewing class.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Hannah went to her locker then into the girl's bathroom. When she got in there Isisa was washing her hands and Hannah took this time to 'get to know' Isisa more. She walked up to Isisa and said,

"Stay away from Seto. He's MY man, you don't' belong her you Egyptian whore"

Isisa turned, smiled, crossed her arms, and then said,

"Now, what makes you think that Seto's YOUR man"?

"You know what I mean. Just stay away from him or your going to get hurt," she said while pointing at Isisa's chest

"Stop poking me" Isisa warned

"Like I was saying just stay away from him. He's mine and that's that…you got a problem with that," said Hannah still poking her finger at Isisa's chest

"I said, stop poking me," repeated Isisa more tensely

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM. YOU HEAR ME" shouted Hannah not heeding Isisa's warning

"I said," said Isisa grabbing Hannah's hand and twirling her around, then pushing into a headlock.

"I said don't poke me, but what did you do…you continued, now I am going to tell you something sweetheart that you are going to learn the hard way. Seto can decide whether he wants you or me. And as far as I know, he wants me, so guess what girly brat. GET OVER YOUR SELF" shouted Isisa sternly as she released the girl and walked out of the bathroom.

When Isisa had gone, Hannah was left shaking. [I had better think of a better plan, if I want to get Seto Kaiba. This wasn't the best way that was for sure] thought the shaking Hannah as she went to the bathroom.

When school was over Isisa walked to the parking lot to where CC was parked. As she was nearing the car, Seto ran up to her and grabbed her from behind and said,

"Running away without saying good-bye" he teased

"Seto let me go, we are in public," laughed Isisa

"I know, I don't care," he said nibbling her ear

"Come on you get in," gestured Isisa to the passenger side

"Not on your life" said Seto swiping the keys from her back pocket

"Oooohhhhh noooooooo you don't mister. You are going to have to fight me if you want to drive" said Isisa trying to get the keys from Seto

"Try and get them. Last time I checked you were short" teased Seto still holding Isisa with his one arm and holding the car keys high with the other.

"Fine" said Isisa after a while and got into the passenger side.

She put away the picture that she had on the dashboard and put it in the glove compartment, while Seto got into the drivers side. He placed his school bag in the back and adjusted the seat.

They drove out of the school parking lot, and headed in the direction of the nearest grocery store and bought some hot deli food and drinks. They had also phoned Mokuba so that they could meet him at the park.

When Seto and Isisa arrived at Meadow Field Park, Mokuba was already there waiting for them. He was waiting for them on the cement blocks in the parking lot when they arrived. They grabbed a blanket that was lying inside Isisa's car and walked into the park.

Mokuba decided that they should eat by the big old walnut tree, close to the waters edge. They placed the blanket on the ground near the tree and started to bring out the food.

They enjoyed the warm meal, even though it was chicken strips and wedges, cold salads and soda pop. The conversation rolled around interests of all three people, likes, dislikes and so on. To a normal person who did not know anyone it would look like a happy family just out for a nice evening picnic.

When they were done eating, Mokuba when down to the water to dip his feet in the cool water, Seto took off his school jacket and placed it beside him. Isisa nestled into Seto's arms and closed her eyes. Seto placed his arms around Isisa and closed off any escape she might have in mind. They were close to each other for a long time before Isisa spoke,

"Seto"

"Humm" murmured Seto in Isisa's hair

"I have something to tell you, about yesterday," said Isisa in a deep breath

"Isisa, lets just leave it in the past. Okay we do not need to go over it. It was obvious that you were having a bad day. I mean I was having one too, so it's even," said Seto

"No Seto I mean I NEED to talk to you, well about why I was in a bad mood"

"Well, if you put it that way, I need to talk to you to about our marriage sh-. I mean our marriage," said Seto as he caught him self on the shame word

"Okay then, you go first," said Isisa now sitting up

"No, you go first," said Seto pulling her closer to him

"You first"

"No, ladies first" exclaimed Seto

"No, Businessmen first" teased Isisa

"HOW ABOUT YOU PICK A NUMBER BETWEEN 0 AND 10" shouted Mokuba from the pond

"7" shouted Isisa

"5" shouted Seto

"Well, guess what Isisa looks like you are the odd one out. You go first," said Mokuba as he tuned out the two lovebirds

"Fine" said Isisa play pouting

"I told you," said Seto holding Isisa closer

"Well, I don't know how to explain this. I never really talked about it," she said taking a deep breath

"Just take your time" encouraged Seto

"Well, just to get this off my chest. Seto you know how I said I didn't want to have a 'master' so to speak. Well, when I was six years old, I was living with my stepfather in Egypt. I was…well I was kidnapped."

There was a silence for it seemed the birds them selves stopped singing their nighttime songs. Seto took a deep breath and then said,

"Were you hurt in any other way…like…" he didn't want to finish his sentence

"Oh, no not like that, but I was branded over my birth mark. You see I had a reddish birthmark and then when I was branded they made it even darker. I was called names, and I didn't have much time to my self and they treated me more like a slave then family. They always kept telling me that I would make someone a very good wife and that I had to obey my husband's word and my fathers to a T, for if I didn't I would killed. That scared the crap right out of me, so I obeyed and did what I was told. I finally managed to get out to some friendlier Tomb keepers and they brought me back to where I belong. My stepfather on the other hand wasn't his…how should I say. His normal self again, but as of late he has been more open and more willing to listen then he was back then" finished Isisa

Seto didn't speak until he was sure he had processed all the information.

"So, that was why you were in a 'bitchy mood' yesterday," said Seto after awhile

"Yes…wow if feels rather good to get this off my chest" exclaimed Isisa

"Yea, I know how that feels" lied Seto; he really didn't know that feeling, which Isisa was feeling right now.

"So, now it's your turn," said Isisa grasping a plastic cup filled with cream soda

"I guess, well as you know mine is about our marriage," said Seto shifting from his position. He stretched his back and then leaned against the tree.

"Well, I was talking with one of my many lawyers and he said there were some…rules" paused Seto

"What kind of rules?" asked Isisa

"Well, there are about six rules, but the important ones are: 1. We have to live with each other for about six months or longer our choice. 2. We have to consummate our marriage" again another pause

"And there are some rules that if there is a child of a result and other sexual activities then we have to stay together until the child is born. That kind of thing, if you know what I mean" said Seto

Isisa was very quiet, still absorbing this information.

"Okay, so when does them come to effect from" asked Seto

"Well, I think it's right after we are introduced and well… yea you know what I am getting at" said Seto

"We are going to have to take this one step at a time. Like the having sex part is going to have to wait"

"I agree with that," said Seto quickly

This conversation was already getting more awkward by minute.

"You know what, why don't you move in right after school on Friday, Isisa. I do have more then one spare bedroom; you could have your choice of room. Like it doesn't say that we HAVE to at this exact moment, that we have to have sex," said Seto later as they were packing up everything they had brought.

"I agree with that. I don't have much, so that would work. Besides, I think the six months living together thing might work. Just to see how it feels just to be 'married' and we can get to know each other better," said Isisa

"Yea, and if you don't mind watching Mokuba sometimes I guess it could work"

"I don't mind, it's just that Maria will be hanging around more," teased Isisa

"I don't mind," said Seto

They gathered everything and headed out of the park.


	27. The Play Part 1

Chapter 26 The Play Part 1

_**Note from the Author: **__The Play will be in a Shakespeare format, so if you do not know what Shakespeare format is then read any "Play" from William Shakespeare okay. There are some Poetry terms used so if you don't remember them I will point them out for you to find out their meaning if you don't know them. _

When Isisa arrived at home, Yugi or the Pharaoh was more distant from her, but Yugi was happy that Isisa and Seto were getting along. The Pharaoh wouldn't answer Isisa's question when she asked why he had a problem with her dating Seto. When the Pharaoh would not answer for the fifteenth time, Isisa gave up and went to bed.

When Friday morning came, Isisa was not at the breakfast table. Yugi at first didn't understand why, but then remembered that it was Friday and it was also the day of the play. The Domino Jr. Secondary Elementary school was coming to watch the reenactment. Yugi could hardly wait until school started, he had told the Pharaoh that he needed to be on his best behavior and act like a real Pharaoh not like some ass hole jock that just wanted the lead role. The Pharaoh mumbled something of an agreement, but it was hard to say what it was.

"Are you still annoyed from last night?" asked Yugi as he gathered his things quickly

"What do you think, your sister goes out WITHOUT telling you and not to mention with NO CHAPPERON. With your rival…what do you THINK I AM NOT ANNOYED I AM FURIOUS?" screamed the Pharaoh

"Ummm, Pharaoh"

"WHAT!" roared the Pharaoh

"I think you are acting more like a parent then a brother" suggested Yugi as he was walking down the stairs with the Pharaoh following behind.

"Never mind" said the Pharaoh as he disappeared into the Puzzle

When Yugi got to school, him and the gang were asked to report to the gym. They walked down to the gym and when they got there, they could not believe what they were seeing. The props that they were going to use had arrived and were already set up. There were different levels on the main stage, and the gym curtain was being used as the main curtain. It was decorated with little pyramids, sphinxes, and other Egyptian symbols. Everyone gathered around and when Lord of D had handed out all of his instructions everyone left to go and change for the performance.

As everyone was getting ready, the teachers, parents, and students of the High School and some younger students from other schools got ready to watch the performance. Lord of D came out dressed in his outfit and announced to the audience.

"The Reenactment of "A Daily Life In The Palace Of The Sun" will now begin. If you look at your pamphlets, you will see who is playing which part. Now I hope you enjoy this performance and I ask you to all sit back and relax.

The lights dimmed and stage lights came on.

_**Play Start**_

**Names of the Actors/Actress**

Royal Household

**Pharaoh Seti I **_**younger brother to princess Kakra **_**– **Yugi Moto

**Princess Kakra**_** older sister to pharaoh**_** – **Blue Eyes White Dragon (Egyptologist)

**Royal Adviser – **Lord of Dragons (Egyptologist)

**Head Royal Bodyguard 1 **_**Head bodyguard to pharaoh's personal bodyguards, has his eyes on princess**_** – **Seto Kaiba

**Royal Bodyguard 2 - **Joey Wheeler

**Royal Bodyguard 3 – **Bakura Ryo

Pharaoh's Court

**High Priest Kafele – **John Mitchell

**High Priestess Kamilah **_**sister to Lord Jibade**_**– **Wing Weaver (Egyptologist)

**Palace Magician Madhad **_**best friend and teacher to the Pharaoh**_**– **Dark Magician (Egyptologist)

**Nubian Prince** – Peter Walker

**Nubian Guard to the Prince - **Mark Peterson

**Lord Nesbek **_**brother to Lady Nathifa and husband to Lady Mandisa**_**– **King of Autumn Leaves (Egyptologist)

**Lady Mandisa **_**sister to Madhad and wife to Lord Nesbek **_** – **Queen of Autumn Leaves (Egyptologist)

**Lord Jibade **_**brother to High Priestess Kamilah and husband to Lady Nathifa**_** – **

**Lady Nathifa **_**sister to Lord Nesbek and wife to Lord Jibade**_**– **Cassandra Clark

Other Characters

**Head Steward****– **Tristan Taylor

**Head Dancer **_**Best friend to Head Steward**_**– **Téa Gardner

**Idogbe **_**Body servant to the Pharaoh **_**– **Karate Kid Assassin (Egyptologist)

**Basha **_**Body servant to the princess and best friend **_** –** Hannah Manhunter

**Thief Runihura – **Samurai Warrior (Egyptologist)

**Guard 1 – **Trevor Simson

**Guard 2 – **Charles Walker

**Lords, Ladies, Officers, Soldiers, Sailors, Messengers, Attendants**

**Act 1 **

**Scene 1  
Throne Room, Thebes (City of the Living)**

_(Enter Lord Nesbek and Lord Jibade)_

**Lord Nesbek:** How is my brother in law today? And my sister, what of her?

**Lord Jibade:** My dear brother in law, I am doing fine. Ra has never given me a bad day in a long spell and of your sister Nathifa. She is doing well she is with child if you had not heard

**Lord Nesbek:** Is that so, I have heard something like that, but I wasn't sure. Have you heard of the Pharaoh may he live forever more. I heard there is talk of a wedding to his sister the Princess Kakra.

**Lord Jibade:** I don't think so, if she has her way there won't be a marriage, besides they are of direct blood and the Pharaoh himself does not wish for a close relative. The Princess Kakra will most likely be married to that Nubian that is here.

**Lord Nesbek:** Is that so

_(Trumpets blast, enter Pharaoh, High Priest, Palace Magician, Royal Bodyguards, Lords, Attendants, messengers)_

**Attendant 1:** Announcing his Majesty, Son of Ra and of Hours, Lord of Upper, and Lower Egypt, his Royal Majesty Pharaoh Seti

_(Everyone bow)_

**Pharaoh: **What is on the agenda this bright morning

**Adviser: **My Lord, The Prince of Nubia wishes an audience with you regarding her sister

**Pharaoh: **Is that so, tell him I will not see him regarding my sister. It is not for sure yet that I am to marry her

**Adviser: **As you wish your Majesty

**Pharaoh: **THAT IS WHAT I WISH

**Lord Nesbek **_(Lord Nesbek to Lord Jibade Aside)__**: **_I take it our Pharaoh does not wish his sister to be married to that barbarian

**Lord Jibade:**Well I don't blame him, I would be mad to if some barbarian wanted to marry my sister

**Lord Nesbek: **Hey, do you mind watch who you're speaking to. Your sister's husband

**Lord Jibade: **I know, that's what I meant. If she had not married you, I would have killed any other man who would have dear friend

**Lord Nesbek: **I see, I see, I see, I think

**Pharaoh: **Let it be heard to all men in this throne room. No one will marry the Princess Kakra without my blessing and my say so. Is that clear

**High Priest: **Your Majesty, your every word is law. I do not think there is a traitor in sight that would disobey your word

**Pharaoh: **Well, we will see about that. Now is there anything else other then my so called up and coming marriage

**Adviser: **There is the issue with taxes; people on the west side of the Nile have refused to give their tribute to you my lord. They are starting to revolt because of the low down son of Set…

**Pharaoh: **Just get to his name, I am not in the mood for long titles and excuses

**Adviser: **His name is well he is called…The Thief Runihura

**Pharaoh: **I see, he is the one that robbed all those tombs last year is that correct

**Adviser:** Yes, my Lord

**Pharaoh: **Well, put a reward on his head, Dead, or Alive…preferable dead…if you know what I mean

**Adviser: **Of course, right away

_(Adviser exit)_

**Pharaoh: **If there is nothing else I wish to retire, Ra is getting hotter by the second

**High Priest: **As you wish your Majesty

_(Exit everyone but Pharaoh and Royal Guards)_

**Pharaoh **_(aside): _Why is it that when you pick a Lotus flower from the water it begins to whither and die? Why is it that everyone wants to see me wed, and to my sister of all that. I know that I was the Hours-in-the-Nest, but not anymore. I am a grown man, and have yet to learn of the business of marriage and having children, but thank Ra that I won't be giving birth to the children. That is a women's job.

I don't understand what has gotten into my sister, like she seems normal, but she sings more them she usually does and she won't give me a straight answer, I know she is entering her 17th summer but that does not give her a right to ignore my orders or commands…well…not that I did order her around. I did though get her banished when we were younger, but I don't see what this has to do with now…. grrrr I am just so confused.

_(Enter Madhad)_

**Madhad: **Pharaoh, is there something wrong

**Pharaoh: **Madhad, my dear friend. Tell me do you know what alls my dear sweet sister

**Madhad: **The Princess, I did not know she was ill; I can go attend to her if you wish

**Pharaoh: **No, my friend, I do not mean like that, but why is she so different as of late, I don't understand

**Madhad: **There are many things of women that are difficult to explain, like their monthly cycles for one, they cause change in moods and tempers.

**Pharaoh: **Lets not go there, okay. _(Yawn) _Ra's heat is getting to me; let us both retire until midday, shall we

**Madhad: **Yes, my Pharaoh, though there is something that I must attend to before I retire.

_(Exit all)_

**Act 1**

**Scene 2**

**West corner of the Harem **

_(Princess Karaka getting a massage)_

**Princess **_(Aside): _This feels good, nothing but a nice massage after a long and early morning in the desert. I am glad that I am able to do my favorite things again, even though I was able to do them in my 'banishment' but with a lot more protection. I wonder why little brother thinks that I need protection; I mean I was without protection for a long time…well not completely without protection, but little to none. I wonder who has been riding up on his kilt as of late.

**Basha: **Princess, Princess, you would never guess what I found out today

**Princess:** What did you find out today?

**Basha: **Well, when I was getting her food, I over heard from the Head Steward that there is a guest coming today. I think he has been here for a while but its only now that you especially are going to be introduced. He might be her future husband. Your brother the Pharaoh had instructed that a great feast is to be held in his honor and it is to take place tonight. The Head Dancer will be performing one of your favorite dances as well

**Princess: **When is it to take place…tonight…then what are you waiting for go and find one of my best dresses and…no wait get one of the lesser servants to find one of me best dresses and you go and get me my jewelry. _(Basha exist) _I must look my best or should I say, Basha must look her best. We will see if my brother thinks that I can just be bought and sold like a horse ready for market. If he can spot the difference then I should say he is a true brother, but if not then well I do not think, I have a brother

**Act 1 **

**Scene 3**

**Outskirts of Thebes in a Desert Oasis **

_(Enter Thief Runihara)_

**Thief Runihura: **Everything is going according to plan

**Thief 1: **What else must we do, we have the peasants refusing to pay their taxes to Pharaoh, but what else must happen in order to have Pharaoh under your command?

**Thief Runihura: **That is simple my friend. We kidnap his precious older sister. Unfortunately for the Pharaoh and fortunately for us, she is his greatest weakness. Have her and you can ask anything from Pharaoh.

**Thief 1: **What do you plan on asking for Runihura when you have the Princess Karaka in your grasp.

**Thief Runihura: **Well, lets see…I plan to take the title of Pharaoh and well when we do have the Princess Karaka, I plan to have a little fun with her. So much fun that she will have no choice, but to be my wife

**Thief 1: **You plan to soil her?

**Thief Runihura: **That is the plan, and when she is carrying my seed within her, she has no choice but to give birth to my son

**Thief 1: **Now that is a good plan, but how are we going to get into the Palace in the first place

**Thief Runihura: **Did anyone tell you, you have a big mouth?


	28. The Play Part 2

Chapter 27 The Play Part 2

**Act 2 **

**Scene 1**

**Palace Gardens near Pharaohs Rooms **

_(Enter Pharaoh and Royal Guards following behind)_

**Head Royal Bodyguard: **My Lord what is troubling you?

**Pharaoh: **Nothing really, besides my sister thinking she owns the world  
**Bodyguard 2: **Well, if I may speak

**Pharaoh: **Go ahead

**Bodyguard 2: **I have a sister also, a few years younger then the Princess and I know what you mean, my sister thinks that everyone bows down to her and that they must serve her. When in reality it is she who must serve, but that is, how she treats the other servants around her

**Pharaoh: **Your sister, whom does she serve?

**Bodyguard 2: **Lord Jibade and Lady Nathifa, my lord Pharaoh

**Head Royal Bodyguard: **Your sister has nothing to do with the Princess Karaka; there is a big difference in status that is for sure

**Bodyguard 2: **Hey, that is my sister you big blood lusting baboon

**Pharaoh: **Watch your self my friends. Here we are almost like equals, so respect each other do you hear me

**Head Bodyguard and Bodyguard 2: **Yes, my Lord

**Pharaoh: **Now, you there my friend haven't said a word

**Bodyguard 3: **Sorry, my Lord. I don't have a sister nor younger or older sibling it is just I

**Pharaoh: **I see, tell me what do you think causes my sister to be like she is

**Bodyguard 3: **That is hard to say, my Lord, but perhaps your bond with your sister is not so strong. Maybe you need to reconnect with her, spend some time

**Pharaoh: **Yes, time I do not have. Well thank you I will try and to take your advice. Let us get ready for the feast to night; we are welcoming that Nubian Prince and his guard after all

_(Exit Pharaoh and two guards, Head Bodyguard stay behind)_

**Princess **_(Come out of hiding from behind pillar, come and cover Head Guard's eyes): _Did you miss me

**Head Guard: **Of course my Lotus flower, I always miss you when I am away from you

**Pharaoh **_(call from behind stage): _Guard are you coming?

**Head Guard: **I will stay here if Pharaoh permits it  
**Pharaoh: **Of course, don't be too long

**Princess: **Babysitting my brother, must be boring

**Head Guard: **Not at all, especially when I can see you in the shadows. Are you coming to the feast tonight?

**Princess: **You will like my outfit; you will be able to see what you are missing

**Head Guard **_(Bending low to kiss princess's exposed shoulder): _I cannot wait

_(Enter High Priestess and High Priest. Lovers break apart, guard runs behind pillar)_

**High Priestess: **Princess, what a surprise to see you near your brother's rooms. Does this mean you are to be his wife?

**Princess: **No, High Priestess Kamilah, can't a sister go and visit her dear brother. Is there a crime?

**High Priest: **It is a crime to be spying on the Pharaoh, not to mention to be 'playing' with a member of the Royal Guard. A woman such as your self should know that it could tarnish your reputation

**Princess: **That depends on what you define as 'Playing around' and besides me and the Head Guard are very good friends, we grew up together can I not go and say hello to him

**High Priestess: **She does have a point Kafele, and she is past the age of usual marriage she does deserve some 'playtime' as you like to call it

**High Priest: **Mark my words young lady; there will be hell to pay if your brother finds out, because I would love to tell him

**Princess: **I know you would, but them I must be forced to tell him about your mistress, what is it five now, your wife won't be to happy when she finds out

**High Priest: **You wouldn't dare

**Princess: **Would I. I almost forgot about the drama in palace life

**High Priest: **Why you little, she bitch

**Princess: **I don't think so

**High Priestess: **Come on Kafele; let us get ready for the feast, you can always tell the Pharaoh there

**High Priest **_(to high priestess): _When I get my oily hands on that girl, she will pay; mark my words she will pay

**High Priestess **_(to high priest): _Don't worry your words have been marked, or at least I think have

_(Exit All) _

**Act 2 **

**Scene 2**

**Palace entrance few moments before the feast is to start**

_(Enter Guard's 1 and 2) _

**Guard 1: **Too bad we have to stay out here and guard the whole night

**Guard 2: **I agree friend, I wish I were having a lovely girl on my lap right about now, with some warm ale or even better wine

**Guard 1: **You can just dream about that now, but I do agree about the wine, maybe you can add some sweetened dates to that dream of yours

**Guard 2: **I'm not so much of a date fan, but I do enjoy bread with honey smothered all over...mmmmmm…I can just feel my mouth water right now

**Guard 1: **I am surprised you didn't lose all your teeth yet

**Guard 2: **I'm just sweet that's all

**Thief Runihura **_(speaking to other thieves aside): _Okay now you two kill the guards, make sure they don't make a sound, you two come with me we are going to be disguised as nobles and you three are our servants get the plan. We go in take the Princess, knock her out, bind her and blind her and gag her as well. We don't want her to make a sound when she does wake up okay. Now lets get this job done as quickly and as quietly as we came got it

**Thieves: **Yes we do

**Thief Runihura: **Okay now get those guards

_(Palace Kitchen) _

**Head Steward **_(shouting at a servant):_All right is everything in place…no, no, no, I said before, the antelope goes after the duck. You don't want the nobles to have full bellies and not have enough room for the duck. You ding bat, now go in the RIGHT order or I will have to feed you to the crocodile

_(Enter Head Dancer)_

**Head Dancer: **Is there some bread I can eat before I go out dancing?

**Head Steward **_(Shoving a loaf of bread into dancer's hand):_ Here you go now get out of the kitchen

**Heard Dancer: **Wow someone is in a bad mood today, what did not get enough time to prepare the feast

**Head Steward: **Just get out you silly dancer before you are fed to the crocodiles

**Head Dancer **_(leaning closer): _ Oh, you would them miss me dancing; I know how you watch me

**Head Steward: **Get out before I holler for the guards and telling them, you are stealing food

_(Enter Basha dressed like Princess and Princess dressed like dancer)_

**Princess: **Okay, Basha just relax, you are playing me do not be up tight and wink at the Head Guard…he likes that

**Basha: **Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean what if the Pharaoh realizes that I am you. Won't I get in trouble?

**Princess: **Basha you won't get in trouble and besides if my brother does realize that you are me, he won't say it out loud he will just ask where I am in private that's all and you won't be punished I will more then likely get a lecture but that is all okay, now have fun

_(Basha leaves for feast area)_

**Head Dancer: **Are you sure, you can keep up with my girls, your Highness? We do dance fast

**Princess: **Yes, I can dance thank you very much, just make sure I am in the back. If I am up front then Pharaoh will see me, but if I am in the back, not so much okay

**Head Dancer:** Like Basha said, I don't want to get in trouble if he does find out

**Princess: **Do not worry, he will not, and like I said before. My brother will mostly likely have to come to him in private and then ask you where I am. Dear Mother of Osiris you girls worry to much…have some fun once in a while

**Head Steward **_(yelling at the top of his lungs and having a tantrum): _GET OUT OF THIS KITCHEN. THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE ALL READY AND YOU TWO ARE JUST TALKING

**Princess: **Wow what's gotten into him

_(Exit Princess and Head Dancer)_

**Act 2 **

**Scene 3**

**Banquet Hall  
**

_(Trumpets, enter Pharaoh with Royal Guards and Princess, High Priest and Priestess, Palace Magician, Lords, Ladies, and Servants) _

**Lady Mandisa: **So how are you Lady Nathifa, word has it you are with child is that true?

**Lady Nathifa: **I am not bad, and it is true I am with child; I can hardly wait to be a mother

**Lady Mandisa: **Well, I am glad that I already had my twins, two boys, and boy let me tell you it was no easy job on delivery those two

**Lady Nathifa: **I believe you on that, I only hope for one child at a time. We tried so hard for me to get pregnant, but I am glad that I am now with child

**Lady Mandisa: **I don't blame you, oh there is my brother…Madhad come here my dear brother there is someone I wish to introduce to you

_(Enter Madhad)_

**Madhad: **What is it dear sister, who do you wish to introduce to me

**Lady Mandisa: **Brother, this is my dearest friend and relation, Lady Nathifa she is Lord Jibade's wife and the sister to my husband Lord Nesbek, you must know them both

**Madhad: **Yes I know both of them, it is a pleasure to meet you my Lady, how do you fair

**Lady Nathifa: **I am well, and it is an honor to meet you my Lord

**Madhad: **The same Lady Nathifa, but I must leave you ladies, it look's like Pharaoh needs me

**Lady Mandisa: **Yes I do agree, and it seems that our husbands want us, Lady Nathifa, let us go to them

_(Exit Madhad, Lady Nathifa, and Mandisa. Enter Pharaoh, Royal Guard and High Priest, Prince of Nubia and his Guard) _

**Pharaoh: **How are you enjoying the festivities? Prince

**Prince of Nubia: **I am enjoying my self your Majesty

**Pharaoh: **That is good, other wise I would have to send for a woman to please you

**Prince of Nubia: **That will not be necessary. Even Egypt its self cannot produce a woman that can out shine your dear sister here

**Pharaoh: **Good, because then other wise I would have that woman added to my treasures

**Princess: **There is no need dear brother, you do have already the most beautiful women of all of Egypt and surrounding area's already from father's 'private stash' shall we say

**Pharaoh: **That is correct, but to find a husband for you dearest sister will be most difficult

**High Priest: **I do not think your Majesty; you sister has taken a liking to one of your guards already

**Pharaoh: **Oh, my High Priest you do make a good joke, you must be an entertainer then a High Priest for you are as funny as one

**High Priest: **I see

**Prince of Nubia: **Quiet the dancers are coming out

_(Enter Dancers, Enter Thieves disguised as Nobles) _

**Thief Runihura: **Have you located the Princess?

**Thief 1: **No we haven't, but we are trying

**Thief Runihura: **Well try harder, no wait see that dancer

**Thief 1: **Yes, the one with the silver anklet

**Thief Runihura: **That is she, the Princess. Find a way to lure her to the shadows

**Thief 1: ** But sir, how do you know that is her, but what about the one over there beside the Pharaoh and the Prince of Nubia

**Thief Runihura: **That is her servant you idiot, can't you tell. The Princess Karaka is slimmer and has bluer eyes then that body servant of hers. When the dance is over and you see her leave, then go and talk to her. Cuddle her and try to get her to the shadows or better yet out side the Banquet Hall. Then we will pounce her, okay just get it done you donkey's ass

**Thief 1: **Okay, 

**Act 3**

**Scene 1**

**In the Royal Gardens away from the festivities **

_(Enter Real Princess dressed as dancer, Thieves behind following her)_

**Thief 1 **_(Grabbing Princess from behind)_**: **Got you my pretty Lotus flower. Now bind her hands and feet together and gag her while you are at it. Good now get me a blindfold I would not want her to find out the place we are taking her.

**Thief 2: **Why don't we have some fun with her right here and now. It would be worth it after all this fighting she is doing

**Thief 1: **No, we cannot touch her, Runihura will not be pleased, he wants her pure, and I mean pure

**Thief 2: **But that takes all the fun out of it

**Thief 1: **Just put her on the chariot okay and hold her, will you

**Thief 2:** Fine have it your way

_(Exit all) _

_INTERMISSION _


	29. The Play Part 3

Chapter 28 The Play Part 3

_End of INTERMISSION _

**Act 3**

**Scene 2 **

**Somewhere in the Desert at an Oasis**

_(Enter Thieves carrying Princess and enter Thief Runihura) _

**Thief Runihura: **Tie her up over there and give her some water, she won't really run, but I cannot take that risk

**Princess: **Let me go you barbarian

**Thief Runihara: **Now, now Princess we would not want your pretty mouth being spoiled now would we  
**Princess: **Just let me go you parasite

**Thief Runihura: **Now what did I say about watching your mouth, if you are going to be my wife you better learn to shut up _(Slaps Princess, then leaves)_

**Princess **_(Aside): _Oh great now what have I gotten my self into, if only my love were here, I miss him so. My brother is going to be, no he will be angry with me when he gets me out of this mess…if he gets me out

**Act 3 **

**Scene 3**

**Palace Throne Room**

_(Enter Pharaoh, Royal Court and Guards, Servants, Attendants, Messengers)_

**Pharaoh: **MY SISTER IS WHAT

**Idogbe: **I believe my Pharaoh; he said that she was kidnapped

**Pharaoh: **I don't need to be told twice. When did this happen and why?

**Lord Nesbek: **I believe it happened during the feast, two guards were killed, and they must have slipped in through there, but as for why I do not know why

**Pharaoh: **Do we have any idea where she was taken  
**Lord Jibade:** Not at all, I am having all the servants questioned including her body servant. Who appears to have disguised her self as the Princess?

**Pharaoh:** Keep it that way, just until that Nubian Prince and his Guard are gone, and find someone to help Basha with training just basics

**Lord Nesbek:** Of course my Lord, we will have our wives look after Basha, they will give her the basic training she needs just to make it past that Nubian Prince

**Lord Jibade:** Do you think that he was in on the plan, I mean the Nubian Prince. I haven't seen him at all during the final hours of the feast

_(Enter Prince of Nubia and his Guard)_

**Prince of Nubia:** Good morning my dear Pharaoh

**Pharaoh:** Morning Prince, how are you this bright day

**Prince of Nubia:** Not so well, I am afraid. I have a slight headache from last night not to mention a nice young specimen kept me up last night. She was a rare delight.

**Pharaoh:** I see, do you care for some hunting this day  
**Prince of Nubia:** I am deeply sorry, but I received word that my father has taken ill and I am needed at home. with all do respect I wish to leave you humble graces and return to my family. I will return though and possibly come and take an Egyptian wife…with Pharaoh's permission though

**Pharaoh:** Be gone then with you, for family ties run deeper then the Nile is deep

**Prince of Nubia:** Thank you and great Health, Prosperity, and Long Life Pharaoh, until we meet again

_(Exit Prince of Nubia and Guard) _

**Lord Nesbek:** He did not just do that did he?

**Lord Jibade:** I am afraid he just did

**Pharaoh:** What are you two jibber jabbering about FIND MY SISTER?

**Lord Nesbek, Lord Jibade:** Yes my Lord

_(Exit Lord Jibade and Nesbek)_

**Head Guard:** My Lord is there anything we can do as your royal guard

**Royal Guard 2:** Anything my Lord just name it

**Royal Guard 3:** We are at your disposal

**Pharaoh:** How about you three leave me alone. Go get gone, go and look for my sister

**Head Guard:** But my Lord we are your personal guard we cannot leave you along

**Pharaoh:** Just go will you I need to be alone

_(Enter Messenger running and out of breath)_

**Messenger:** My Pharaoh, the guards at the Temple of Philae have captured one of the Princesses kidnappers, he is willing to show us where they are keeping her

**Pharaoh:** Well what are we waiting for let us go find my sister

_(Exit All) _

_(They just made a 'deal' with thief 2 who was caught at the Temple of Philae and they are on their way to the Oasis in the desert…) _

_(Enter Pharaoh riding in chariot, Lords, Soldiers, Generals, Drivers, and Royal Guards) _

**Pharaoh: **ATTACK

**Lord Nesbek: **Pharaoh, I think we all get the message

**Pharaoh: **Just attack you baboon's behinds

**Lord Nesbek: **Yes, my Pharaoh

_(Note: There is fighting going on with Pharaoh's army and the Thieves at this point) (Enter Pharaoh and Royal Guard in dark cave where princess and Thief Runihara are hiding)_

**Pharaoh: **They must be in here; there is no other hiding spot available

**Head Guard: **I agree with you, wait _(Hears a muffling sound) _what is that sound…it comes from other there _(Points to a dark corner) _

**Pharaoh: **You go over there and see what it is, _(Points at Head Guard) _and you two come with me we get to go hunting for some Thief

_(Leaves with remaining guards to go and find the thief)_

**Head Guard: **So what do you have hiding hear. _(Finds the princess under a blanket, throws the blanket off _

**Princess: **_(Mistaking Head Guard as the Thief and elbows him in the gut, Head Guard falls backwards onto the ground) _let me go you, you, you camel's hump

**Head Guard **_(get's up form the ground and has had enough, grabs princess by the waist and throws her onto his shoulder):_ You had better stop kicking me or I am going to just leave you here

**Princess: **Darling, I didn't realize it was you; I have missed you so much. Oh the things that donkey's ass has done to me, tying me up like a run away stallion, feeding me like a dog, oh how I miss you so much _(kisses on the cheek of Head Guard)_

**Head Guard: **I know I have missed you to, I think though your brother has caught on to our little 'late night meeting'

**Princess: **He has, well I think its time them to face the music, as bad as it might be but just remember that I will always love you no matter what happens to us _(kisses him again) _

**Head Guard: **I will always love you to darling _(kisses princess)_

_(Both exit; enter Pharaoh and Thief fighting, remaining guards following behind)_

**Pharaoh: **What made you think that you can just take my sister and get away with it

**Thief Runihara: **Nothing I have gotten away with it. Do you think your sister is as pure as she was when she left the Palace?

**Pharaoh:** You did what to her, you son of a whore

**Thief Runihara: **That is right, she is not an innocent princess anymore, you know the laws she has to be my wife now

_(Enter Head Guard and Princess)_

**Head Guard: **How did you know she was pure when you got her

**Thief Runihara: **Because I slept with her you dim witted guard what else

**Head Guard: **Was that before or after I slept with her, because last time I remember it was BEFORE the feast and not after

**Pharaoh **_(Shocked): _YOU DID WHAT WITH MY SISTER

**Princess: **You do know whom you are confirming this in front of _(pathetic laugh) _

**Head Guard: **I know, I am just saying that's all, that I KNOW you WERE a virgin before I slept with you

**Thief Runihara: **NOOOOOO I AM RUINED! _(Pharaoh stabs thief in the gut and dies a painful death) _

**Pharaoh: **So how long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?

**Princess: **Not as long as you been sneaking around with your childhood friend…Brother…yes I do know all about that, Basha gives me all the details

**Pharaoh: (**_trying to denying) _I don't know what you are talking about. What childhood friend

**Princess: **Oh come on I know you have been doing more then sneaking around, why can I not do some sneaking around of my own

**Pharaoh: **Okay, okay, okay you got me there, but when we get back you two are getting married and that is that, you hear me

**Head Guard: **I am not complaining are you darling

**Princess: **Not at all,

**Pharaoh: **Sounds like I get to find a new bodyguard…well at least I don't have to worried about you getting kidnapped anymore sister

**Head Guard: **You can say that again. I will be keeping this one bare foot and pregnant

**Pharaoh: **Well at least that will give her about nine months or more months with something to do

**Princess:** Hey I am the one doing all the work here

**Pharaoh: **That is the whole point. You will be out of our hair most of the time

_(Exit all) _

_**The End**_

_**End of Play**_

The curtains closed and then reopened for another round of applauses. Everyone was glad that they had both seen the play and for those who were acting were able to experience what a day in the life of a pharaoh might have looked like.

When everyone had gotten out of their costumes and were all gathered around the gym area just talking to their friends. Hannah went into a corner of the gym and waited to pounce on Seto. She could not believe that she had to go through that entire play-acting 'the best friend and SERVANT' to that bitchy Egyptologists. [I should have been the Princess and her the servant. I mean I could have made a better impression on Seto had I known he was the one the Princess was going to 'fall in love' with. I just don't understand why that Lord of Dragon's had to change some of the scripted] thought Hannah to her self

Just then Isisa burst out of the girls change room and marched right up to Lord of D,

"Why in the hell did you change the script? I could barely make a straight face when the guard was telling the pharaoh about the princess not being a virgin anymore. That was not in the script," shouted Isisa

"Well, I thought it kind of funny, seeing that you and Seto were making a really great couple. I mean you have being acting rather strange since the fight last week," said Lord of D calmly

"How much do you know" questioned Isisa

"About you and Seto Kaiba being husband and wife. Well I knew from the beginning. I just wanted to see how it would all play out, you know"

Just then Isisa slapped him and walked away

"I don't think I deserved that one," said Lord of D our loud

Just then Shining Fairy came and also slapped him

"I think I might've deserved that one," said Lord of D rubbing he hands on his reddened cheeks

Hannah saw Isisa walk over to where Seto and Mokuba were talking, her face reddened at the thought of not being able to have Seto. Just then, she saw Isisa hold out her left hand to Seto and that is where she saw the ring. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and took a few pictures of both the ring and of Seto and Isisa very close together.

[Ha, the newspapers would love to get a hold of these pictures and everything will go down the drain for you Miss. I Think I Can Have Any Man I Want, you are going to pay for taking my Seto away from me] she thought as she tucked her phone away in her pocket.

Seto looked over to where Isisa was standing, she had changed into something airy and more breathable, then that outfit she had to wear as the Princess. It was funny when he had said those lines that made Isisa almost laugh aloud. He was glad that she was able to keep her cool though the whole process.

"So, you are still coming right" he asked

"Yea, I think though I might send some things over tonight and then come in the morning if you don't mind" she said

"Sure, why do you want to stay another night at Yugi's" asked Seto curiously

"Well, for some reason some of my clothes had gone missing and me and Mrs. Moto don't know why. Some of her clothes also went missing so I might just stay and send over the heavy stuff first if you don't mind"

"Not at all, it is after all one more night," said Seto grabbing his school things which were lying on the floor near the bleachers

"Okay, I guess I will see you tomorrow then, and Mokuba, I will have Lord of D bring Maria over tomorrow as well okay"

"Sure Isisa, just remember to tell her to bring her swimming things" said Mokuba

"Okay, too bad you could not do the swim party today, but I heard on the weather channel that it is supposed to be nice"

"Yea, I heard that to"

"Okay then, have fun and don't work to hard," said Isisa as she winked a Seto

Seto just shook his head while laughing, [This is going to be an interesting six months] he thought to himself

Yugi saw Isisa talking to Kaiba and then leaving,

"Sounds like they got some plans going on," said Yugi to the gang who had just came out from the different change rooms

"Yea, they are getting rather close together," said Tristan

"Yea, I will be keeping my eyes on Kaiba, making sure that he takes good care of Isisa other wise I am going to mess that pretty face of his" said Joey

"Can we tone it down on the violence here?" pleaded Yugi

"Why, he does deserve it," said Joey

"Well, I know he might, but the Pharaoh is thinking about turning into a Cannibal just so that he can eat Kaiba up"

"Why is that?" asked Téa

"Don't ask, it's a very long story and I don't really want to talk about it anyways, but I will say this. Someone and I mean SOMEONE is going for a ride in the washing machine and then the dryer later on"

The Pharaoh's ear picked up on what Yugi had just said and then appeared and gave an innocent look saying 'what did I do this time. I did nothing wrong'

"Oh, no what did the Pharaoh do this time" said Tristan

"You don' t want to know, trust me you don't want to know" repeated Yugi as they left the school


	30. Around He Goes Where Ever He Stops No

Chapter 29 Around, Around He Goes Where Ever He Stops Nobody Knows

**Note from the Author: **_words you need to know…_

_Señor – Spanish for Mr._

_Señora – Spanish for Mrs._

When Yugi got home from school, his friends came over and crashed in his living room. They were telling Grandpa all about the play. They were so excited that they didn't notice Yugi slipping up stairs to his room. When he got there, the Pharaoh appeared.

"Hey that Play wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though I did not like the part where Kaiba and Isisa were kissing" said the Pharaoh trying to get out of trouble

"Why did you do it?" said Yugi with hands on hips

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything…or at least I think I didn't," said the Pharaoh trying to sound innocent of any crime

"Come on, mom is missing more them half of her underwear, including bras and the same goes for Isisa. Now where did you put them?" said Yugi sternly

"I'm not going to tell you, partner"

"Okay then you leave me no choice," said Yugi while reaching behind his neck about to take off the Puzzle

"Hey, what are you going to do…I'll tell you where they are…just don't take off the Puzzle" said the Pharaoh

Yugi stopped and placed his hands down by his sides and said,

"Okay then, where are they"

"They are in the backyard, under the porch"

"You put them outside, oh come on," said Yugi heading out of his room

"Hey where are you going?" said the Pharaoh

"Out side to clean your mess before Isisa finds out"

"Oh, she already knows about that…I made sure of that," giggled the Pharaoh

Yugi went out side with the Pharaoh following him. He looked under the porch and sure enough, there was a laundry basket full of women's under clothes, but that wasn't what made Yugi look again. When he looked, again he could not believe what he was seeing. All the undergarments were covered with mud. He looked at the Pharaoh who was standing beside him.

"How could you do this?" asked Yugi

"Well, it was pay back for putting me through…HELL shall we say" said the Pharaoh calmly

"What? You didn't like it that Isisa beat you at wrestling"

"IT WAS TOTALLY ONCE SIDED AND KAIBA DIDN'T EVEN HELP" shouted the Pharaoh

"You know you are going to have to clean these up before tomorrow when Isisa leaves right"

"WHAT, she is leaving who? What? Where?" asked the Pharaoh

"Isisa is leaving to move in with Kaiba at his place," said Yugi slowly

"NO SHE IS NOT. NOT WHILE I AM STILL HERE," shouted the Pharaoh

" You are not her father are you?" asked Yugi

"Yes I am …I mean no, I am though her brother and I do have a say in where she goes and who she goes with," exclaimed the Pharaoh

"Well, too bad" said Yugi as he started throwing pebbles at Isisa's window

Isisa heard the pebbles against her window while she was packing. She went to the window and opened it.

"What is it Yugi?" she asked

"Well, I found your underwear, umm do you have any thing else that is dirty because other wise I'll put them through the wash" replied Yugi

"Why do you have to wash them?"

"Well, the Pharaoh decide to get revenge for the wrestling match thing and kind of made them dirty if you know what I mean" said Yugi while showing a pair of underwear to Isisa

"Well, okay but you have to hand wash the underwear, the bras can go in the washing machine and then hung out to dry. But like I said the underwear has to be hand washed okay" said Isisa

"Is that all" she asked

"Yea that is all, I will or the Pharaoh will fold them as well. With me watching" said Yugi

"Sounds good," said Isisa as she closed the window

"You didn't did you," said the Pharaoh crossing his arms

"Yea, I just volunteered you to do laundry with me watching" said Yugi smugly

"BUT THAT IS A SERVANT'S JOB" wailed the Pharaoh

"Well to bad so sad Royal Brat you got what you deserved," said Yugi bringing the laundry basket inside

He placed the basket by washing machine and sorted all the underwear into two plies, one for hand washing, and the other for general washing. [I will resort them later] thought Yugi as he placed the general washing undergarments into the washing machine. He added soap and was about to close when he remembered something,

"I have to put you in too Pharaoh" said Yugi as he took off the Puzzle from his neck and placed it in with the

Before the Pharaoh could reply, Yugi had closed the door and turned on the machine.

_30 Minutes Later_

The buzzer rang for the laundry to be done, and Yugi walked towards the washing machine and opened up the door. He grabbed the Puzzle and put it on, then the Pharaoh tumbled out of the Puzzle soaking wet. He stood up and looked at Yugi and then said with water dripping from his hair,

"Did you HAVE to do that?"

"Yep" said the sixteen year old

"You know I am going to get back at you for that" said the Pharaoh trying to straighten out his hair

"Yea I know," said Yugi with a smile on his face

"But look at the bright side, at least you are nice and clean"

"Don't even remind me…I think I am gonna hurl" said the Pharaoh clutching his stomach

"Well do it in the Puzzle and not on the floor?" said Yugi placing the clothes into the dryer

"Now are we going to behave or do we have to take a trip in the dryer" asked Yugi looking at the Pharaoh

"I think I'd rather do the hand washing," said the Pharaoh

"Too, bad I already did that," said Yugi

"Grrrr" said the Pharaoh as he disappeared into the Puzzle

It was almost 10 at night when Isisa had sent the last of the big stuff over to Seto's place, she walked up the stairs into her room and decided it was best to get ready for bed then to start on something else. Sleep had come to her easy, after all she had been busy doing things all day, the play for most of the day, and then packing some of the heavy stuff this evening. She really need her sleep, because what she didn't know what that on Saturday she was going to be needing every ounce of her strength just to make it through the morning.

_The next morning_

Isisa woke up to a rude awakening by Mrs. Moto. She had come in at 5:50 am the next morning to wake up Isisa, because on Entertainment Morning and on every other gossip channel had sometime to say about her and Seto Kaiba.

"Uhh, wha…what in the world" said Isisa with sleep still in her eyes

"Isisa I think you need to see this," said Mrs. Moto turning on the lights

Isisa checked her alarm clock that was sitting on the bedside table.

"It's only 5:50 AM for crying out loud. What could be so important then just going to sleep" said Isisa lying back in bed

"Well, it seems that you are on the Entertainment Morning and any other gossip show I tuned in this morning"

"WHAT" shouted Isisa jumping out of bed and ran for the door.

Clara was just behind her when Isisa ran down the stairs, skipping every second step. When she got to the living room Grandpa was watching the TV already. He had turned up the volume on the TV. Two pictures of her and Seto appeared on the screen and a voice explaining the matter.

"The question is who is the woman, Seto Kaiba is seen here with and are they more then just friends. It is too early to tell whether the young CEO of Kaiba Corp will make a statement regarding these allegations. We will keep you updated on this matter as it progresses… now in other news, a plane carrying 45 people has crashed in the Rockies and…" said the news reporter

Isisa sat down on the couch, she could not believe what she was hearing someone had taken pictures of them and then sold those pictures to the media. Talk about being put under the microscope. Isisa was glad that both pictures were not quite clear because other wise everyone and I mean EVERYONE would know that she was Maximillion's stepdaughter and that would not go over well.

Just as Isisa got up, there was a knock on the door, and Clara went to go and answer it. She came back with Lord of D dressed as a bodyguard. [Great, now my best friend and Head of Security gets to do his REAL job as my bodyguard for the day…nice what a 'perfect' day this turned out to be] thought Isisa sarcastically

"How are you today" asked Philip

"How do you think I feel today" said Isisa glaring at him

"Probably like shit" came the reply

"You got that right"

"Here this is for you," said Philip as he handed Isisa a black bag

"What's this for" she asked

"Well, I had a feeling that something like this might happen so, I had Martina the housekeeper send up one of your business clothes and the black wig and glasses" said Philip

"Oh, thank you," said Isisa gratefully as she grabbed the bag and started bring out it's contents

"I think Seto is not going to like this one bit," she said after examining every thing that was in the black bag

"Well he did phone me and said that he was sending the limo. I told him not to, but instead to prepare for Juniata Caserza's visit. You should have heard him yell, it wasn't until I told him that was your cover when the press are hot on your heels. He asked why and I told him that you did not want other CEO's to know that you work for Industrial Illusions. He agreed though, and I gave him a story he could use for the reason of Juniata's visit," explained Philip

"Well, I don't blame him about yelling, any CEO would protest if Juniata Caserza would show up at their company headquarters and start snooping around" said Isisa with a giggle

" I know every one hates poor beautiful Juniata, good thing she doesn't really exists only when you go in the business world does she"

"Yea, hey I better get the 'Juniata' costume on" said Isisa she took the bag up stairs

Isisa dressed with record speed, she had the business suit on and put on the black wig and glasses to add to her character. She also was glad that she still had a tan so that she didn't have to use the spray on tan. She would not look Spanish if she didn't have a tan, because the whole idea was to make the media believe that she had just came out of vacation in Spain and that some 'concerned' stockholder believed that Kaiba Corp had some dirty dealings going on so that Juniata had to go and flush out the dirty bugs. That was the story when in reality Isisa going to see Seto about the latest issue that had arisen.

When Isisa was done, she walked down stairs and saw that Yugi was already up. She didn't need to tell him that something was up; it was already in the newspapers on the front page. [Someone is going to get fired today] thought Isisa as she ignored Yugi's astonished look. She grabbed a black bag and a fan, (because Juniata Caserza could not be seen in public with out one) and left the Moto residence.

Isisa walked towards the black car that Philip had brought for the 'occasion' and sat down in the back passenger side. While in the car she started to practice her Spanish accent, she spent the most part of the ride doing just that. When they arrived at Kaiba Corp, the door ways were covered with news reporters trying to get in. there was a line of Security guards by the door way checking employee Id cards and letting any other business people in.

When the car came to the front Philip told the driver to stop, he got out and went to hold the door for 'Juniata Caserza'. The news reporters went wild with camera's flashing and questions being asked, for they thought that it was Seto Kaiba's 'girlfriend' but when the Juniata stood from the car and started to walk towards the building they got even wilder, because from inside Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba and a group of bodyguards came out.

The reporters were asking questions like wild now, they were so loud that not even two people could have a conversation without yelling to be heard.

Seto walked about half way away from the building and waited for Juniata to walk the rest.

"_Señor_ Kaiba, how nice to see you again" smiled Juniata as she shook Seto's hand

"Shall we go in, _Señora_ Caserza?" said Seto in a stern tone as he offered Juniata his arm

"Of course, and the sooner we resolve this matter the better" she said as she took Seto's arm and entered the building.


	31. More Then A Dip In The Pool

Chapter 30 More Then A Dip In The Pool

Seto could not believe that the Spanish looking woman on his arm was really Isisa. [She can really disguise herself] thought Seto as he led Juniata to the elevator. When the doors to the elevator only then did Juniata turned back into Isisa.

"That was some good acting," commented Seto while looking straight ahead

"Thank you, I do it every time I enter any company for ANY reason," she said

"Why, do you hate the media as much as I do?" asked Seto still not making eye contact

"No, I don't mind the media, its only when it's got nothing to do with Egyptology that is when I am scared of the media, other wise I don't mind them" said Isisa looking at Seto

The elevator bell made a sound saying that they had reached their destination. Isisa put the glasses that she had earlier taken off, back on and followed Seto out of the elevator.

They reach a fairly open area, there was a sitting area and a desk area where a secretary was busy at work typing and answering the phone.

"I don't want to be disturbed Mindy" barked Seto as he entered his office, which was obvious to a homeless man. On the door to the office were three Blue Eyes White Dragons' engraved. One at the top and two in the middle.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba" came the delayed response

Seto showed Juniata into his office, he told her to sit down. Again, Isisa took off the glasses and the black wig and laid them gently on the table in the middle of the room. Then see looked around, she saw Seto's mahogany desk with a high office chair with the back of it facing the floor to ceiling window. The desk it's self-faced forward towards the door, to the left there was a TV in the wall, as well as another door. There were two couches that faced each other in the middle of the office, that were in front of the main desk. There was a coffee table in between the two couches.

Seto sat in his chair and turned to face the window, he had been in a bad mood since he saw the paper this morning. He could not find out that had sent those pictures to the newspaper, but whoever they were, they were going to get a talking to. He noticed that Isisa was still sleepy, even though she was hiding the face behind her make-up. [Some one must have woken her up, when they saw the picture] thought Seto. He continued to look out the window, and it was a while until he spoke and when he did, he had seemed to wake up Isisa who had rather crashed on his couch, which he didn't mind.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Isisa when she woke up again

"I am not sure, we might as well tell them," said Seto still looking out the window

"Maybe we should just say that we are old friends or something, because I do not know what Pegasus is going to say," said Isisa

"What does it matter if Pegasus knows" said Seto as he turned around to face Isisa

"Well, for one he happens to be my boss in more then one thing okay, and my contract is not due to be renewed until the end of the year"

"Then I will buy the rest out, its that simple" said Seto turning around again to face the window

"Well, not really that simple…Egyptology is WAY different the any business contract, Seto. You can't get out of a contract unless the following rules have been broken, 1. You have stole some artifacts, 2. You are awaiting trial of an Egyptology matter, 3. You are wanted for questioning or wanted for an arrest, 4. You are unable work in the Egyptology field due to medical reasons and have a doctor's note to verify, and 5. You are on another job or assignment that takes up most of your time. And unfortunately for me I have not broken any of those rules" said Isisa

"You got to be kidding me," said Seto standing up and walking to the coffee maker in the other room.

"No, I'm not, so that is why I suggested that we say 'we are old friends who met at a charity function in Paris and I'm here to see my professor. And that I use the ring to keep prospective husbands at bay' that would work, I use it all the time in Egypt" said Isisa walking to the window

"Are you sure" asked Seto doubtfully

"I am sure, trust me. Now do you mind if I go…I want some sleep" said Isisa

"Sure, but make sure that you head to my place it would be more safer" said Seto coming towards Isisa and giving her a quick kiss in which she returned.

"Alright, I'll have Philip bring Maria to that 'Pool Party' Mokuba is having, I might as well play lifeguard" said Isisa with a laugh

"Yea, just be careful that you don't get wet," said Seto laughing

"Trust me, 'Not Getting Wet' is my middle name" said Isisa as Seto walked her out of his office

"Middle name? I thought…never mind" said Seto as they entered the elevator

Seto watched Isisa drive away; she had put the black wig and glasses back on when she left the elevator. She acted like a completely different person when she was playing the part of Juniata Caserza. When the black car was out of sight, Seto sat down in his chair and buzzed his secretary and said,

"Inform the media that KC will have a press conference at 1:00 pm sharp in the conference room"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba right away" replied Mindy

At the Kaiba residence, the Iron Gate was tightly; closed only expected persons were allowed in. Mokuba could not wait until the party started; it was for Maria who would be spending her birthday in Egypt with her parents. So, this party was for her friends here in Domino. Philip had brought Maria and earlier that morning, and he was busy talking with Roland down in the security room.

"I think it's a great idea," said Maria

"I know, and guess what I have" said Mokuba as he held up Seto's ties

"Nice, this is going to be fun, who should our first victim be" asked Maria

"Why now Roland and Philip" said Mokuba

"Well they are rather trough, and we are just pre-teens remember"

"Well, it's a good thing that John and Jonathan's brother's are the lifeguards for this party. We can ask them to hold them down," suggested Mokuba

"But they still will be tough, we need to separate them, because it is like they say two heads are better then one. So, in order to have a dumb head so to speak, we need to have they in opposite places" said Maria while drawing out a plan

"And then we have to drag them, that is I don't know…two heavy bodyguards to carry" said Mokuba eyeing the plan.

"Well, that is where the Brad and Jake come in, they can help us drag them to the pool where we, us kids tie them up with your brother's ties…are you sure he is okay with this" asked Maria wearily

"Trust me, he is…have I ever let you down" smiled Mokuba

"Ummm, not that I recall, but what ever. We also need to take off their shoes, socks, guns, CELL PHONES (we would not want they calling for help or anything like that) and anything else that could get us in to more trouble then we are already going to be"

"I agree, so that means we need people to hold them down…good thing I invited 12 kids and they all should arrive about…ten minutes from now" said Mokuba while looking at his watch

"Okay, now lets get the things we need to make this possible," said Maria

"Right behind you" said Mokuba as the two left for the pool area to plan "THE BEST WAY TO GET PEAPLE WET" plan

_Later that afternoon_

When Isisa pulled up to Seto's place, the reporters where still there crowding around the Iron Gate. Isisa pulled up and spoke into the intercom. The guard let her in; when she got into the mansion the butler, who showed Isisa to her room greeted her. Her room was just a few doors down from Seto's room. She had an in bathroom suite, four-poster queen sized bed, flat screen TV, and a small balcony that over looked the pool.

Isisa walked out on to the balcony and broke out in a fit of laugher. For what she saw could even make a maid laugh in delight. She saw Seto's Heard of Security and her Head of Security wading in the pool, with white muscle shirts and black pants showing, while being tied to the edges of the pool with what appeared to be Seto's ties.

She walked down, not knowing that there were pre-teens hiding in the shadows in wait to attack Isisa. They had caught her off guard and tackled her to the ground. Maria was the first to speak,

"Get you tank top off, she is wearing her swimming suit," she hollered

Maria with the help from another girl had managed to get Isisa's top and shorts off in record time. The only thing they had left on was the halter-top swimming top with bikini bottoms.

During the whole fight, Isisa had been trying to get free without hurting some 'innocent' kid in the head. When they finally had her down to her swimming suit they had the two older boys take Isisa by the arms and legs. The two had thrown Isisa into the nice and cold pool, which had sent an instant shiver running up Isisa's spine.

The two boys then got her to the edge of the pool right in between Roland and Philip who were also trying to stay afloat. They tied her the same way they had with the two bodyguards, with Seto's ties, but in this case they made sure that the knot had to be undone by someone up close and personal.

When all the excitement was over, then Mokuba and Maria found one more pair and the last set were reserved for Seto, but little did they know that Seto was watching all the fun from his laptop at KC HQ.

Seto was just laughing at all the fun that was happening, he knew that they would try and head for him next, but he had some of the hiding spots memorized. [Well, at least this is one way I can make sure that my ties get used. Though I think they would be more fun with just Isisa and me] thought Seto as he closed his laptop. The press conference was very stressful, and he hoped that the newspapers had brought the story about him and Isisa being old friends. It was going to be a pain in the ass when they had to come clean, [Or maybe there is a way to avoid all that] thought Seto as he folded his hands and started to think. He looked at the clock and thought maybe he should go home, and catch Mokuba's friends off guard.

"This cannot be happening," said Isisa to Roland and Philip

"I know what you mean," said Philip

"Please don't tell me they managed to get two heavily trained bodyguards down and then dragged into the pool," said Isisa looking from Roland to Philip

"Well, I will tell you how they did that, they split us up and then took us out so fast that the other didn't know what hit them until we were in the water" said Roland trying to relax

Just then, something came over the hedge wall, then the whole figure. Seto had gone through the private driveway in the back of the great mansion. He walked up to the pool area carefully scanning the area, then stopped at the edge of the pool, and said,

"Enjoying the water, gentlemen, and ladies" as he acknowledged Isisa with a smile hidden in his eyes

"Just get me out of here" said Isisa with frustration starting to eat away at her patience

"Now" said Seto pulling up a lounge chair up to the edge and sitting on it.

"Now how did three black belts, one pretty Egyptologist and two harden bodyguards end up in the pool tied to the edges with what seems to be…my ties…"

"Just get us out of here or I am calling for the housekeeper" cut in Isisa

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my housekeeper left…she got scared because a horse came into the ballroom" replied Seto smugly but enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh, wait till I get my hands on you Seto Kaiba. There is going to be nothing left for people to identify with," snarled Isisa at the end of her rope

"Oh seems like someone is not in a good mood today, but I can wait till your hands are one me sweet heart" teased Seto knowing that he is already playing with fire and willing to get burned

"Oh, you…you"

"Careful, you don't want to stay in the pool overnight do you?" warned Seto as he started took out a small pocketknife from his brief case.

"Just get me untied here" said Isisa laying her head against the edge of the pool and staring up

Seto first cut the ties on bodyguards first, and then he started on Isisa's. He could tell that she was getting antsy, for she was moving her hands around wildly, trying to get out.

"Isisa, stop moving I don't want to cut you with this knife" said Seto

"Well, if you were tied to a pool's edge you would be the same here," protested Isisa

"Just calm down" repeated Seto

"Fine" said Isisa in surrender

Just as Seto was about to try again on releasing Isisa all the 12 year olds and the two 16 year olds charged the group of four. The two bodyguards were able to take down the 16 year olds, but that then left twelve 12 year olds to Seto and Isisa (Who could not really do anything in the first place). Seto braced himself for impact and so did Isisa.

Mokuba and Maria were leading the charge and they all rushed Seto, they hit him with so much force that mostly everyone went into the pool. Thankfully, no one was hurt for the pool was deep and Seto had placed his pocketknife on the other side of Isisa before he was pushed into the water. When the group had come up for air, most of the girls including Maria made a run for it, which left the boys up against two bodyguards and one CEO. The 16 year olds were tied back to back with the remaining ties and were now enjoying the performance that the younger children were providing.

When everyone had calmed down and gotten out of the pool, Isisa was still the only one tied to the pool. Seto had told everyone to go into the mansion and dried off. He also had told Mokuba to order some pizza and pop FOR EVERYONE and to have it charged to his account. When asked how many pizzas and how many pops, Seto replied to have about 12 pizzas and 8 different kinds of pop. When that was all settled Seto took of the tie that he had on, took off the wet shirt, and emptied his pockets. He then took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to his knees, grabbed the pocketknife, and jumped into the pool feet first.

He swam over to where Isisa was tied and only starting now to enjoy the water.

"About time" she said when he was close to her

"Well, I got side tracked" he smiled

"I can tell," she said

**Lovely Dovey Scene **

Seto attempted to cut the knots in Isisa's binds, but could not undo them. They had tightened from struggling and the water didn't really help at all. He tossed the knife over to the lounge chair and snaked his one hand around Isisa's neck in order to get a better reach of the one-knot. He was forced to press himself against her so that he didn't choke her.

Isisa's neck rested in the crook of his elbow, she could not help but sneak glances of his well-toned chest. Seto had caught he looking, but didn't say anything. So, instead of undoing her knots he started kissing her neck.

Isisa gasped when and them relaxed as Seto began to kiss her. She could not help, but started to nibble his ear. Seto then pressed her even harder into the wall of the pool, and moved from her neck to her throat, he could hear her gasping for breath so he then placed his mouth on top of hers, which responded to his touch.

Seto then moved his hands to her waist she fit him perfectly, he moved his one hand to her lower back and start to press her towards her even more. He then moved his mouth to just below her ear and then right to her ear where he whispered in a sexy voice,

"You like this don't you"

Isisa didn't answer only until after she moved her leg to his hip, where his hand was ready to meet her thigh.

"What do you think" she replied

Seto groaned, and kissed Isisa even harder on the lips, then saying between breaths

"Your…playing…with…fire…my Blue Eyes"

To which Isisa said,

"I…have…been…playing…with…fire…ever…since…I…met…you"

Isisa could feel the desire and passion which was causing electricity flowing through the water and giving both of them a shock. She could especially feel the passion coming from Seto when she moved her leg to his hip; he had been waiting for her to make the first move. For it was pressing right into her belly looking for home.

**End of Lovely Dovey Scene**

They were still clothed…somewhat when they heard, two voices sing

"Seto and Isisa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage and then comes Isisa with the baby carriage"

Both Isisa and Seto looked up and saw Mokuba and Maria on the balcony; Seto had hollered something and both of them had disappeared from view.

"I think its best we get you out of this" he said sternly, obvious that the mood had been interrupted

"I unfortunately agree," said Isisa looking at Seto

Seto saw her smile and gave her a quick kiss on the shoulder, to which Isisa did the same only fueling the fire even more. Seto pulled away, and got out of the pool, just at that point Philip had come out to see if there was any help needed. Seto didn't say a word, but grabbed his things and went indoors. Philip had taken this as an order to get Isisa out of the water. He didn't need to be told what had just played out here a few moments ago.

Philip got in the water, took a dagger out from its sheath, and cut the ties that were holding Isisa. He then helped Isisa out of the pool and handed her a towel.


	32. Living Together

Chapter 31 Living Together

**Note from the Author:**_this is where I start to speed up the story. A note from the 'Play' I have been getting comments on how there was not a line saying that the princess was just going out side for a breath of fresh air or something like that. The reason that was not added was because I wanted to get a move on with the story, and I was getting tired of BOLDING and UNBOLDING and that kind of thing. So, I hope that you enjoyed the play and will keep up with the all will be explained in the next Story, 'Through the Sands of Time, a Priest Seto Story  
_

_**You might want to take the time to go and reread Chapter 21 there is a add in around the part where the pharaoh and Bakura are fighting. I hope you enjoy this and I am sorry for the inconvenient. **_

_A few weeks later_

Everything had been running smoothly between Isisa and Seto, despite the little pool scene they were both happy with each other. There had been some occasional disputes that would end with a few days of avoidance or just the cold shoulder, but they would always end with either one of them apologizing and making up.

The tension between Yugi (or the Pharaoh as it were) and Seto had spiked. They were constantly picking at each other and it seemed like World War III had started at Domino High. There would be long glaring matches between Seto and Yugi for days at a time and then all of a sudden there was constant bickering about nothing really. No one from the gang to even Mokuba who had heard about the glaring wars from Maria through MSN, who had heard if from her sister who was in some of the same classes as Yugi and Seto. But the truth was the Pharaoh had been mad as hell, no worse since Isisa moved in with Seto.

The morning after the pool scene Isisa was itching to go riding and she headed out early enough to find out that there was a stable. And in those stables where…well… her horses. She made sure that both were well and healthy, but Blue Eyes and Magician Girl were happy to see her. Blue Eyes had almost broken the stable door with her excitement and Dark Magician Girl had almost injured her knees while trying to get out of the jail like stable. Isisa had approached both mares and noticed that they had foaled. She had went to see Blue Eyes first, and saw that she bore a little colt, she then went to see Dark Magician to her surprise had bore a light colored chestnut filly. Isisa just shook her head when she saw the little filly. She had said there was no way that that filly was going to have any of Isisa's stallions' blood flowing through her veins.

"You must have gone with that heard again didn't you" she said while looking at Dark Magician

"Its now wonder that they don't look like any of my stallions, oh well, I guess we have another good pack horse…unless you can tell me who the sire is and if he is of any good reputation we just might be able to sell your little girl as a pure Arabian no promises though" she said to DM

Isisa had brought the two mares and their foals out of their stables and had them both on halters. She brought them way out into the field where the other three horses where, but Isisa didn't know. She had brought her horses out to eat grass when she noticed two paints, a mare and a gelding she however didn't see the stallion charging towards her.

Isisa had let go of the lead ropes and was sitting on the grass when she heard a thunder sound. There were no thunderclouds in the sky so then she looked around her and saw the black stallion coming towards her. She knew from experience that stallions could be dangerous, so she quickly looked around for cover and bolted to the trees in hopes there was a low branch in which she could pull herself up. The stallion however managed to out maneuver her and beat her to the forest where it reared and planted one of his hooves on Isisa's ankle. She screamed in pain, and at the sound of her cry, the two mares looked up from where they were grazing. They saw the stallion attacking Isisa and before the stallion could rear again. Dark Magician and Blue Eyes had slammed into him.

Dark Magician started biting his neck and Blue Eyes started biting his rump. Both were trying to get the big black brute (as Blue Eyes likes to call him) away from Isisa.

Isisa saw that her horses where helping by keeping the stallion at bay, rolled away from the action and tried to assess the damage. She cursed when she realized that her ankle had been badly injured and possibly broken. When she turned her head towards the action, she saw that another mare had joined the action of biting the stallion. She made a painful laugh and noticed someone running towards the horses. [What an idiot] she thought as she tried to brace her self against a tree.

The figure became clearer and had run over to where Isisa was leaning with her right foot hovering in the air.

"Are you okay?" said Carl the horse master

"Do I look okay to you?" asked Isisa sarcastically

"Well, you should have not gone out knowing there was a stallion out in pasture. Spartan get's very overly protective and he has since those mares came and foaled" said Carl lecturing Isisa

"Well, I would have not gone out if SOMEONE would have been nice enough to tell me there was a stallion out here with testosterone problems" shouted Isisa while rolling her eyes

"Oh, your…oh I am so sorry here let me get you back to the mansion and have a doctor look at it" offered Carl

"I don't see the problem as long as you get a vet out here too. Those mares are biting the crap right out of that stallion," said Isisa as Carl picked her up.

When Carl brought her back to the mansion, he had then driven her to the hospital, where Mokuba had joined them. He was on a class trip and he noticed Carl in the emergency waiting room. When he asked Carl to why he was here, Carl said that Spartan had attacked Isisa. Mokuba then phone Seto right away.

"Hello" came the curt reply

"Big, brother. You better get to the hospital fast. Isisa is hurt," stated Mokuba

"What! What happened?" asked Seto as he put Mokuba on speakers.

"Spartan attacked her, that's all I know. She is in emergency and they haven't told Carl on how she is yet"

"Mokuba wait there okay, I am coming," said Seto as he hung up and got the rest of his things

He had told Mindy that he would be out for the rest of the day, and to reschedule my appointments. He power walked down the hall into the elevator and waited for the lobby floor. Seto then walked to the car he had called earlier. He marched into the hospital right in to the emergency waiting area. He then saw Carl and asked him to explain what happened.

"Well, you see Miss. Isisa went out with her mares, the two Arabians. She brought them out to the pasture where the stallion was and let the two mares graze with their foals. The stallion then attacked her and then I cam to check on the horses like I do everyday, and I saw the stallion attack her. I brought her here after she made me phone the vet." Explained Carl

"The vet?" question Seto

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba your stallion took quite a beating or should I say biting? Well anyways, the two mares attacked him and then Majestic joined in the biting. It took three tranquilizers to get those mares off him. They really seemed to think that he deserved it," replied Carl

"Really, well my only concern is Isisa right now. Where is she?" he asked looking over Carl's shoulder

"She is in good hands Mr. Kaiba," said a voice from the emergency door.

Seto looked to where the voice came from and saw his doctor, one of the most specialized doctors in the US. His family had been the family doctor for the Kaiba family for fifty years. Dr. John Peterson came out to greet Seto Kaiba.

"How is she?" said Seto worriedly

"Well, that's the problem. We can examine her fully" started the doctor

"What do you mean, you can fully examine her, she won't let you?" asked Seto in bewilderment

"No, it not that. It's just that when she came in here, she showed her medical card, and it ID her as an IPVIP. We can only prep and stabilize INVIP's," said Dr. Peterson

"A IPVIP? What's that?" asked Mokuba who had joined them

"Well," said the doctor

"It's a person who is terrified of hospitals and staff, who must be sedated when admitted and then depending on how bad the condition is. If it is bad, they are under full sedation and then released quickly from hospital with a hospital staff member. Now Miss. Neffar's condition is not as bad, but the other reason that she is an IPVIP is because of her blood. The Egyptian government wants to keep track of it since it contains blood from some of the most famous pharaoh's…so we just follow the rules. Her doctor is en route as we speak. She will arrive in about 10 hours or less depending on the flights. She is in Paris you see, seeing another IPVIP," explained Dr. Peterson

"Okay, but that still does not answer my question. What does IPVIP stand for?" said Mokuba while looking on Seto's blackberry to see if he could find the definition

"Oh, that easy" started the doctor

"It stands for International Patient Very Important Person," said the Doctor

"Can we go see her?" asked Seto

"Yes, you can, but I warn you. She has been sedated," said the doctor.

The doctor led them to a private room, and then left them. Seto looked at the sleeping Isisa. She seemed peaceful when she was resting; he noted that someone had brought her already flowers. He walked over to see from whom they were from.

_To my loving daughter,_

_Hope that this nasty accident was nothing then a small fall._

_From: _

_Your loving father _

Seto just shook his head, [The man didn't even bother to write his own name on the card, what kind of a father does he think he is] thought Seto angrily. The flowers he had sent where nice, though they were Lotus flowers.

_10 hours and one hellish flight later_

Nuri stepped off the plane; she had just arrived in Domino for an emergency with one of her patients. She had been getting harassing phone calls from Dr. Peterson about getting here as fast as she can to attend this patient, which apparently must be her's. She had told him every time that he had phoned that if this was one of her patients they would have to be dying in order to make her go faster, and besides she was in a plane that was bound for New York. This meant that she had to take another more smaller charter plane to where ever Domino was, but when she did arrive. There was a car waiting for her, it was a black sedan with tinted windows. A bodyguard had been sent to escort her to the hospital, nothing said 'Welcome to Domino' then coming to a bodyguard ready to take you to the hospital. [More like going to the interrogation room is more like it] thought Nuri as she gave her bags to the man, he then drove her to the hospital where she met up with Dr. Peterson.

"Its about time your got here," he said firmly shaking her hand

"Well, who is it that you want me to see so badly" she asked as she donned on her white medical coat.

"Her name is Isisa Neffar," said Dr. Peterson

Nuri just stopped in her tracks and then said,

"Isisa, Isisa Neffar. Almond blown hair, dark blue eyes, has a bit of an attitude. That Isisa… what did she do this time" said Nuri with hands on hips

"Yes that Isisa, but…"

"What did she do this time…broken ribs…no…poison… just tell me already what she did?" ordered Nuri as she walked ahead of Dr. Peterson

"She seems to have a broken ankle, but I am not sure," replied the Doctor

"Well, that's not life threatening…. wait you sedated her didn't you"

"Of course she is a IPVIP what else are we supposed to do," said Dr. Peterson in astonishment

"Well, where is she staying at the moment?" said Nuri

"Well, with Seto Kaiba"

"I see…I see…I see…"

"I think I will see her now…and who ever is in with her at the moment kick them out. I work in privacy got that"

"Of course, would you like a nurse to assist you?" asked Peterson

"No, I said I work alone. Now show me to that room" ordered Nuri

Dr. Peterson showed Nuri to the room where Isisa was in, when they had got there the doctor asked Seto, and Mokuba to wait out side while Isisa's doctor examined her further.


	33. A Visit From An Old Friend

Chapter 32 A Visit From An Old Friend

_Note: this is a continuation from the last chapter_

Nuri entered Isisa's room, [Oh, Ra help me, why in the world do they sedate her. Don't they know its better to find out what is wrong with the patient if they just asked] thought Nuri to her self as she opened her 'magic' bag. She took some sniffing salts and broke one right under Isisa's nose. Isisa instantly sprang to life, with wide eyes. She first looked around the room and noticed the young Egyptian woman beside her. She then laid her head back, and closed her eyes slightly and said,

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are…it's the only place I get to see you other then your 'Palace' of a home" teased the Egyptian

"Oh Nuri please stop it" said Isisa rubbing her temples

"You have a head ach, well I do have something for that" she said while rummaging in her bag of 'tricks'

"So, what did you do this time, save a kid from a burning fire like you did the last time I saw you, or did you fall going 'up' the stairs" joked Nuri as she made a herb remedy for Isisa's ankle.

"I was letting my horses graze is that a crime"

"Well, no it isn't but it is when you are trespassing. You weren't trespassing Isisa were you?" asked the young Egyptian

"No I wasn't, I was letting Blue Eyes and Dark Magician Girl graze"

Nuri's ears picked up on what Isisa had just said,

"Dark Magician Girl is she the bay with the very light hearted spirit?" quizzed Nuri

"Yea why is there a problem…what has she caused this time… I mean she had destroyed by husband's apple trees, and then she went and made the housekeeper quit so what has she done now" stressed Isisa

"Calm down, it was only a question no offence meant. Any ways" said Nuri brushing a stray strand of brown hair out of her face. She then applied the mixture to the sore ankle.

"Okay, I want you to take this herb, three times a day, it will help with swelling and this one for pain" said Nuri as she produced two different kinds of herbs and then placed then on the bedside table near the flowers.

"And, I want you to take this one for blood pressure and stress and again take them in tea like always and I repeat keep off your feet. Change the bandage once a day and leave it off for a while during the day, okay so the injury can heal. And I repeat NO RIDING HORESES FOR A WHILE" she emphasized on the last bit. With that, she had taken her leave.

When Nuri had left, Isisa closed her eyes again, only to wake up four hours later in her bed back at the mansion. She had noticed that both Seto and Mokuba were in the room. Seto was sitting at the desk working on his laptop, and Mokuba who had been grounded for a week for the stunt he and Maria had played, was reading a comic book.

When Isisa was fully awake, she turned her head and smiled at Seto who was busy at work. He didn't notice that Isisa had woken up; his face was glued at the screen in front of him.

"You know you are going to end up wearing glasses if you don't stop looking at that screen" said a teasing voice from the bed

Seto looked up and smiled, he saved the work he had been doing and then closed the laptop's lid, and came over and sat on the bed. He slipped off his shoes and then moved to that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed and pulled Isisa into his arms.

The two held each other for what seemed like hours, until Mokuba who had enough of reading, snatched the remote from where he had been sitting and then turned on the TV.

"Hey, who said you can turn that on," said Seto in mock anger

"I am sick of reading and besides we all could use a distraction from EACH OTHER for example," said Mokuba flipping through the channels.

He then put on the guide and found what he was looking for. One of his favorite shows was "Egypt's Big Sand Box" which was all about different dig sites, where they were located and the Egyptologists that study the sites. This one had been a rerun, but Isisa knew which one it was, it was the one where that film crew had come for a whole six weeks to visit her dig site near the Nile.

She had asked to change the channel, but was out voted, both Seto and Mokuba had wanted to see what Isisa did for a living besides act out possible scenes of ancient life.

Isisa had never liked being on television and when she had found out that the crew had been filming she had gone into a rage. She had later put up with the crew, but she didn't like what they had caught on film.

When the part came where Isisa and most the other Egyptologist were on one side of the Nile and Lord of D with most of the of camera crew on the other. He had with him most of the supplies, Isisa had gotten fed up with the constant bickering between the two sides, for it was very hot and it was the hottest part of the day. She had been wearing the blue halter-top bathing suit that she had just received from Maria. (The same one she was wearing when she was tied to the edge of the pool) She had taken off the white tank top and tossed it on the ground. She then ventured into the Nile slowly, and testing the speed of the currents, she swam across the Nile. It was hard exhausting work, but it was a hot day, and she wanted to have a shower.

When she had made it across all the men were shocked even Lord of D. He had grabbed her a towel and handed her a bottle of water. Isisa then pushed Lord of D into the Nile. He came back up and said some nasty things in Arabic to Isisa who only smiled and replied in Arabic as well to a nastier tone. Lord of D then shut his mouth, the head of the camera crew asked why she had been wearing a swimsuit, and in why in the hell did she swim across in short shorts and a swimming top. To which Isisa replied, " I was fed up and I was hot as hell, is there a problem with that'

When the program had ended Isisa had tried to hide in Seto's chest, but the Kaiba brothers could not help but tease her. She did not mind, but it was something interesting.

That is how life was with the three of them. Isisa's ankle finally did heal and she was able to go riding with Seto afterwards. Spartan was avoiding Blue Eyes and Dark Magician Girl, for they had given him a beating or should I say biting.

_A few months later, November_

It was late November when Isisa got a call from Egypt, there were numerous people who had been calling for Isisa; either they wanted to buy horses from her, or they needed her for some decision and planning. Isisa however was reluctant to go, things were not well with the Pharaoh. He wasn't sick or nothing it was just that when Isisa had gone to see Yugi and the gang, he would not talk to her.

Joey however was a different story, he understood that Kaiba 'claimed' her, but that wasn't going to stop him for being friends with Isisa. Isisa had agreed under the condition that Joey tell her everything about him being in the gang. Joey on the other hand did not tell her everything, he only pointed out the facts that she needed to know. He apologized for hitting her and causing her to get injured, to which Isisa replied, "It is nothing. I was in the way and I got what I was asking for"

After Isisa tried to make up with the Pharaoh with no success, she drove back to the mansion. She had said her good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, to the gang, and to Yugi's mom and grandpa. When she got into the driveway, her bags had already been backed and were waiting out side. Seto and Mokuba were also waiting to say good-bye. Isisa got out of the car and walked to wards her 'family'. Mokuba gave her a huge hug and refused to let her go.

"Promise you will be here for Christmas" begged Mokuba with his 'puppy dog eyes'

"Maybe, I can't promise, but I will send something okay. You can count on that," said Isisa returning the hug

"Hey Mokuba there are other people who want to say good- bye" teased Seto

"No, my Isisa, go get your own" barked Mokuba

Isisa just laughed and Seto glared at his brother and said,

"You know I had her first right,"

"What ever" said Mokuba releasing Isisa

Isisa walked over to Seto and put her arms around him. He in return placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," said Seto kissing Isisa on the lips

"EEWWWW… I am out of here, go get a room," shouted Mokuba as he ran in side the mansion

Both Seto and Isisa laughed. Seto placed his forehead on Isisa's forehead and the two of them just looked at each other.

Seto then said,

"I wish I could get a room, then I could have my way with you"

"I know you would," said Isisa placing her finger to Seto's lip

"I have to go, I will when I arrive, and if its not to late," she said as she adjusted her purse strap

"Just call anyways, here is my private number, where we could have our own conversation without having to worry about Mokuba" said Seto as he handed Isisa a piece of paper with a phone number on it

"Don't work to hard" said giggled Isisa as she took the piece of paper and then took the last bag that hadn't been loaded and walked to CC. She got into the car and then placed the bag in the passenger side seat. She looked back at Seto and smiled and waved, Isisa then started the engine and drove down the long driveway.

When Isisa got to the airport the Industrial Illusions Jet was waiting for her. CC had just gone through security and so had Blue Eyes and Dark Magician as well as their foals. The two older mares had been either tranquilized or sedated, while the foals where mildly sedated. Blue Eyes who had flown before was sedated while Dark Magician Girl who had never flown at all and who was making a big fuss about getting into the transportation box was blindfolded and then tranquilized.

When Isisa knew that everything was ready, the horses were taken care of, both Viper and CC had been loaded as well as Isisa's bags, she boarded the private jet. Once inside the luxuriously styled plane, she had ordered some tea and the Egyptology newsletter, sat down, and relaxed.

When Yugi got out of school the next afternoon, he told his friends that he had to go down to the post office to get a package. Joey, Tristan, and Téa said that they would join him. When they got down to the post office, Yugi handed the Post Mistress the package card, she at first looked at it and then back at Yugi. She then walked to the back of the post office and came back with a young man carrying the big package.

Yugi looked amazed to see the huge package, when he looked at whom it was for, he could not believe that it was for him. There was no return address on the big box. The Post Mistress said to be careful with it for it had FRIAGILE stamped across all four sides, and THIS WAY UP stamped. Joey and Tristan could not wait to open the box, but the woman at the post office said to open it at home. So, the gang called Téa's older sister Joyce Gardner to come and bring her car.

When Joyce arrived, the gang piled in and placed the box between Joey and Tristan, who said they would guard the 'food' as they thought it was. When they got to Yugi's place the slowly brought the huge box in. they then set it up right in the living room, Mrs. Moto who had just come off her shift came into the living room with a box knife. When they cut open the tape, Joey and Tristan were jumping up and down just waiting for the food that was inside, but when the lid came off and the packing paper appeared, Joey and Tristan could not take it any more, and both of them ripped out the packing paper only to end up disappointed. For in the box was an Egyptian vase, the very one Isisa had brought to the Moto residence. They took out the vase and at the bottom was a note addressed to Yugi.

_Dear Yugi, _

_This vase is for you; it is a replica of a real ancient Egyptian vase that was used in ancient times. I want you to have it, consider it an early Christmas present. Note there is a secret message only for your eyes only if you know what I mean. Turn the page over and use a hair dryer to read the message. Other wise have fun, and I hope to see you again soon. I am off to Egypt to both finish my thesis and attend to some family matters. Hope you go on the Pairs trip this winter, I might see you at the __Musée du Louvre__ or as some might say, The Louvre. I might be giving lectures there on Ancient Egyptian, so I might see you there._

_Have lots of fun in Paris if you go_

_Your Friend_

_Isisa _

Yugi turned over the card it was blank.

"Who is this wonderful vase from?" asked Joyce

"Oh, Its from Isisa. I don't know if you know her…"

"ISISA…WAS SHE HERE. I MEAN THAT GIRL DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME SHE WAS GOING TO BE HERE" screamed Joyce with excitement

"Calm down you hyper active energizer bunny" said Joey with great disappointment

"Well, that was nice of her to send you something Yugi, you need to send her a thank you note or better yet call her and thank her" said his mother still looking at the vase

"Yea I will, how long do you think it is to Egypt. She is probable already on the plane" replied Yugi

"Maybe email her first and then phone her" suggested Téa

"Yea that is a good idea, maybe I will do that," said Yugi with bright eyes

Joey and Tristan helped Yugi bring the vase to the spare bedroom, for Yugi's room was too small for such a nice vase. It wasn't until the gang was walking to the arcade when Tristan asked,

"So is anyone going on that trip to Paris?"

"I can't go," said Joey

"I have to work and besides my old man will kill me if I did go" finished Joey

"Yea I can see that," said Yugi

"My mom is sending me on that trip" said Téa

"Really, you got to be kidding why" asked Joey

"Well, Joyce is going to be one of the group leaders and they do more 'fun' things shall we say. And my mom really wants her and me out of the house so she could have some alone time with dad. Like it is their anniversary and they really want to be alone for this one. So, yea I am going on the trip," explained Téa

"Oh, I see so you are for sure then right," said Tristan

"I don't know if I should go," said Yugi wondering

"Oh, come on Yugi it will be fun and besides they do have one of the best dueling areas around, and the Eiffel Tower you can't forget about that" said Tristan

"Well, I will see what mom says, if I can go or not"

"Well, me and Téa are" said Tristan proudly

"WHA! You are leaving me Tristan how can you do that," said Joey getting Tristan in a headlock  
"Well, I could get you on the trip and besides hasn't your dad been on the wagon for about 2-3 months now. It would not hurt to ask him," recommend Téa

"France is known for its great wine and food," alleged Tristan

Joey's mouth started to water and he had that dreamy look on his face. He then snapped out of his daydream and said,

"Very well, but if he starts yelling at me and beating me. It is your fault" pointing at Téa

'I guess that's settled then, we are going to Paris" said Tristan

"Well, I am not too sure my mom would let me, but I will ask," said Yugi

When Yugi got back from the arcade, he asked his mom if it was okay for him to go on the Paris trip. She then asked how much it would cost, to which Yugi said that he would check with everyone else.

Later after the talk with mom, Yugi walked up stairs to find the Pharaoh waiting for him.

"Yea, what do you want this time" said Yugi when he opened the door

"Have you read that note Isisa gave you?" asked his friend

"Yea, and here is nothing on the back, no secret message what so ever" said Yugi as he sat down on a chair and took out the newest Play Boy magazine

"Did you use the hair dryer like she asked" inquired the Pharaoh

"NO, NOW WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY?" said the frustrated Yugi

"Well, Mr. Pain In The Ass, that other message might not be for you," said the Pharaoh crossing his arms and looking rather sternly at Yugi

"Fine, have it your way Your Majesty" said Yugi as he got up, retrieved the note and then when to the bathroom to get his mothers hair dryer. The Pharaoh followed him. When the heat from the hair dryer heated the hieroglyphics, Yugi could not believe what he was seeing.

"What does it say, I can't read it," he said to the Pharaoh who was beside him

"Close the door, then I will tell you," he said

Yugi closed the door and then turned to the Pharaoh who was reading,

_Dearest Brother,_

_Please do not be angry with me, I know there is some tension between you and my husband. Please I can take care of my self, I need to do this on my own. I need to forge my own path, not one that has already been made for me. I love you and I will never leave you stranded. I have always been loyal dear brother even in the past._

_Your loving sister_

_Isisa _

"What does it say?" asked Yugi again getting apprehensive

"She says, that if you want to succeed in getting more cookies without getting caught, just to take the batteries out of the Cookie Cow" lied the Pharaoh, not wanting Yugi know about the fight between him and Isisa

"But, its more fun and more of a challenge knowing there is batteries in the Cookie Cow" with great disappointment

"I know partner, I know," said the Pharaoh

Just out side Mrs. Moto stopped in her tracks and said to her self,

"That boy takes to himself too much, I am worried about him. He must miss having a fatherly figure…"


	34. Spy Journal

Chapter 33 Spy Journal

**Note from the Author: **_this will be done in a spy like form, like Date +Time: Place: _

_Story Note: Isisa at this point is ALWAYS wearing her 'wedding' ring… just to let everyone know. There is also a Chart that I like to call the Hate-Like-Don't Mind chart it is for the bottom you will see._

_Words you need to know:_

_Monsieur – Mr._

_Madame – Mrs._

_Mademoiselle – Miss._

_Excusez-moi – Excuse Me_

_Champagne et des fraises – Champagne and Strawberries_

_Reddition douce – Sweet Surrender_

_Courant noir – Black Current_

_Kaffiyeh – The white head dress that Arabs wear_

_Few months later…_

_**Date: December 16**__**th**_

_**Time: 9:20 AM**_

_**Place: Paris Airport**_

"This is so cool," said Joey as the gang disembarked

"I can't believe that all four of us are actually in Paris," said Téa in disbelief

"Well, there is a first for everything" replied Tristan, who was reading _'How to Travel in Paris_

"Can I please have your attention" shouted the tour guide  
"Everyone listen," said _Monsieur_ Du Berry sharply, especially to Joey and his friends

None of the students listened then, _Madame _Louvell shouted in her thick French accent

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN"

A hush fell upon the crowd of students, and everyone stood to attention.

"Thank you" began the tour guide who's name was Pierre Bonnet.

"Now I trust everyone had a good flight, yes? We will begin your tour of Paris as well journey to your hotel that you will be staying. Now since there are two groups we all will be staying at the world famous Hotel Ritz Paris, We will be in three main suites that are close together. There are many bedrooms within these suites so there will be enough for all of us. Now lets go and grab your bags and get checked in" finished Pierre as left for the airport doors.

When the students had gotten their bags, they all filed out into the snappy cold weather. It had started to snow when Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw someone he didn't even expect to be in Paris. It was Seto Kaiba, and from the looks of things, he was on business and not pleasure…or was he.

**RW- Several Minutes Before**

**Date: December 16****th**

**Time: 9:20 AM**

**Place: Paris Airport**

Seto looked out the window as his plane touched down. He was glad that his was his last stop before the Christmas holidays; he knew that Mokuba would tie him up with tinsel if not with Seto's neckties. Seto chuckled at the memory of Isisa and the bodyguards being tied up last fall. It was one of the few new memories that be cherished since Gozaburo adopted him and Mokuba. He could still remember the kiss that he shared with Isisa in the pool; every time he thought of her, he remembered the sweetness that her kisses would taste.

The thought started to make he blood pressure soar, [Man, if I don't watch it, my blood pressure will soar through the roof] Seto thought as he left the plane. The cold wind hit him hard as he walked to the Business Lounge; he then took his bags and headed for the exit of the extensive airport. He called a car from the Hotel Ritz Paris to be brought to the airport.

Seto waited inside for the car to arrive; while he waited, he saw a perfume store and went in. The sales manager came out to greet him, when she saw Seto walking towards the store.

"How may I assist you? _Monsieur_" asked the Sales Manager

"I am looking for a perfume for…a friend of my" said Seto, he was after all new to this sort of thing

"Does the _Madame _or _excusez-moi _… _Mademoiselle _have a preference?" said the Sales Manager with a heavy English accent

"No, not that I know of, what is the newest you have in," inquired Seto

"We have the following, please follow me" she said as Seto followed her

"Seduction, Champagne et des fraises, and Sweet Surrender or reddition douce as the French call it" she showed Seto each bottle.

Seto smiled at each of the names, then said,

"I'll take one of each," he said as he got out his wallet and took out his credit card

"Would you like them wrapped?" she asked as she ringed up the price on the register

"Yes, but separately" he ordered

Seto paid for the bottles of perfume and left the store; by the time he got to the front, there was a driver outside with his name on a white card. He walked towards the driver and nodded, he then handed the bags only to open one of the large ones and placed the three bottles of perfume in the bag. The driver noticed and then said,

"For the wife, girlfriend, or mistress"

"How about you shut your mouth," barked Seto as he got into the car.

When Seto arrive at the hotel, he when to the front desk and a clerk was happy to help him.

"Ah, _Monsieur_ Kaiba, lovely to see you again, what may I ask are you here for, business or pleasure" inquired the desk clerk with the half moon glasses

"Business, like usual" said Seto when he came to the front desk

"Business, it is. Will you be needing the business conference rooms?" asked the clerk

"Not sure, will phone if I need them" he said

"I see, now let me see," said the clerk as he was looking for Seto's room key

"Here we go, the Presidential Suite, enjoy your stay, _Monsieur_ Kaiba," said the clerk as he signaled for the bellboy. Just then, the Owner of the Hotel Ritz Paris came out from the office above and greeted Seto.

"It is an honor to have you stay with us again, _Monsieur_ Kaiba" exclaimed the owner as he shook Seto's hand.

"Here let me show you to your room" he contained while directing Seto towards the elevator, with the bellboy following behind.

When they reached the 6th floor of the hotel, the owner showed Seto to the Presidential Suite and then said when Seto was in the Suite,

"Is this to your satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you," said Seto as he took of his winter coat

"Will there be anything more," inquired the owner

"No, that is all"

"Alright, I will send a maid up right away to put away your things, if there is anything at all, please don't hesitate to phone the front desk or me. Just press *122 for my office" said the owner

"Alright, that is all thank you," said Seto slightly annoyed at this point

"Alright then, enjoy your stay" he said as he closed the door

Before the bellboy left, Seto had tipped him and took out his laptop to finish what he started on the plane.

**FF—Few hours**

_**Date: December 16**__**th**_

_**Time: 11:45 AM**_

_**Place: Musée du Louvre – Lecture Room 120…Study of Ancient Morality**_

_**Guest Speakers… Dr. Isisa Pegasus (Egyptian/Middle Eastern History), Dr. Ophelia**_ _**Vespillo (Roman/Greek History), Dr. Joseph Steiner (Chinese/Japanese History), Dr. Susan Jackson (Aztec/Mayan History), Dr. Jacqueline Richard**__**(French/ Italian History), Dr. Patty Riley (English/Scottish/Irish History), and Dr. Josh Johnson (Medieval /Renaissance History) **_

Isisa looked at her watch for the fifteenth time in only ten minutes, she needed fresh air badly. For the room was unbearably hot and the conversation was extremely dull. She had hoped for a better turn out for this lecture or of a conference, which it was turning out to be. Most of the people that came were enemies with someone in the same room.

For example, Jacqueline the French and Italian expert was an enemy with Patty Riley who was the English, Scottish, and Irish expert. They were always bickering like a married couple even though Dr. Riley was 55 and Dr. Richard was only 30. Then there was Susan, the Aztec, and Mayan expert, for some reason she hated Joseph, who was the Chinese and Japanese expert. Then there was Isisa's worst nemesis of all, Dr. Ophelia Vespillo, the Roman and Greek expert. Both women hated on another's guts and they were usually always at each other's throats. Always ready with a nice comeback from one's jibe.

The only person who played peacekeeper to everyone and was an Allie to everyone was Josh, the Medieval, and Renaissance expert

"Can someone open a window please?" asked Isisa

"What I thought you Egyptians LOVE the heat," taunted Ophelia as she opened her folder

"I can stand the heat alright, you Roman, but I can't stand the heat that is coming from your direction" she spat back

"Is that so, you little sand digger…"

"Ladies please, can we keep this civil" cut in Josh as he stood up and opened a window

"Thank you" nodded Isisa

"(Grasp) the little peasant has manners I did not know," mocked Ophelia still trying to get Isisa annoyed

"Vhy, don't you just bag it you roman vhore" said Joseph through his German accent

"You didn't just call me a whore did you?" shouted Ophelia from across the large table. She stood up and glared over at Joseph

"I think he did luv," said Patty in his Scottish English

"Like you vould know any zing," said Jacqueline in her southern French accent

"Oh like you would know what a whore is" said Susan the American

The group was fighting with each other just over a simple thing like that. Josh could not believe this was the group that did the lectures for the past few days. Then out of the blue, and very loudly Josh stood up and took a deep breath and then shouted,

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP"

The bickering and name-calling had stopped, and everyone returned to their seats. They all looked at Josh and then he begins again.

'Now, I take it everyone is tired and just wants to go back to their hotel rooms and relax. We will deal with this in the when you are all done with the lectures. So, come and see me or better yet call me and I will discuss with you what your marks were. Is that understood," asked Josh

No one said anything, but nodded.

"Okay you all have my number, now out of my sight you pack of wolves," he said with a smile.

Everyone rose from their seats, packed up their things, and left the building.

Isisa returned to the Hotel Ritz Paris and went to her room, on the 6th floor. She had ordered some room service for lunch and then looked at the entertainment pamphlet. She saw that the Opera Theater was showing _Madame Butterfly by Giacomo Puccini._ Isisa pick up the hotel phone and said,

"Hello, I would like one ticket to _Madame Butterfly_ for tonight at the Opera Theater"

"Alright would you like a box seat?" asked the clerk

"Yes, please. And do you mind having a seat of opera binoculars sent up to my room as well"

"Alright then Miss. Pegasus"

Isisa then hung up, and decided to find out what she was going to wear for that evening.

_**Date: December 16**__**th**_

_**Time: 1:30 PM**_

_**Place: Ritz Hotel, Restaurant**_

Seto walked into he restaurant, he was seated almost immediately. He ordered some light lunch and a glass of _Courant Noir _wine. While he was waiting for his lunch to arrive to Arabs walked in. They looked similar, but one was older and had more duller features then the younger one. They both were wearing the traditional white robe and _kaffiyeh_. They looked in Seto's direction and Seto nodded; they then approached and greeted Seto,

"Hello, you must be the Seto Kaiba I was telling my father about," said the younger Arab

"That depends on who is asking," said Seto respectfully

"Oh, please forgive my son. He may run the company, but he does not know its seems to do introductions" exclaimed the older Arab

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Sheik Akhom Neffar. And this is my father Sheik Hassan Neffar" introduced Sheik Akhom

"Pleasure to meet you both" said Seto as he stood up to shake both Sheiks hands

"Please join me, I was just about to be served lunch" indicated Seto to the two remaining places

A waiter came, and took the Sheiks orders.

"So, my son was telling me that you are into the technology and gaming areas" began Sheik Hassan

"Yes I am, mostly in gaming, but Kaiba Corp does do technology as well," replied Seto

"Kaiba Corp you say" eyed Sheik Akhom

"I thought though Gozaburo was CEO"

"He passed away" came the stern reply

"Not much love there is there" inquired the older Sheik who was eyeing Seto

"No, not much" said Seto

"What do you have planned for tonight?" asked Sheik Akhom

"Nothing that I am aware of" responded Seto

"Well, we are going to the Opera Theater with our ladies, would you care to join us, we won't be watching of course, but there is a Gentlemen's room where we can talk further"

"I would like that. What is the Opera Theater showing anyways?" asked Seto to the waiter near by

"I think it is Madame Butterfly sir," answered the waiter

"A women's play" snapped Sheik Hassan

Sheik Akhom looked at his father before saying,

"Well, then it's settled. We will meet you down in the lobby at 7 pm" said the younger Sheik

"Sounds good," said Seto in agreement

_**Date: December 16**__**th**_

_**Time: 3:33 PM**_

_**Louvre, Art Exhibit**_

"Come on Joey, look it is the Mona Lisa" exclaimed Téa as she rushed towards the velvet rope surrounding the famous painting.

"Leave it to Téa to know where the artsy stuff is" said Joey not really enjoying himself

"Look on the bright side, at least we are going to the little restaurant that they have here" said Yugi trying to cheer Joey up.

"Yea, I guess. I am even surprised that your dad even let you. So what's that girl's name anyways?" asked Tristan as they followed Téa

"I don't know…Sheri Marshals…but her nick name is Wing Weaver"

"Wing Weaver? You mean the same women who was helping out at school with that Egypt game?" asked Tristan

"Yea the one and only" said Joey still in a sour mood

"She is actually really nice, and your dad even got a JOB. Do you know how much of a big step that is…I mean a JOB!" emphasized Yugi

"Yea, I guess she is a good influence on him, but she is still not my mom," pouted Joey

"Yea, I mean she did say you were a good chef," praised Tristan

"Still…"

"Shut up man, she is a good women and your dad needs one right now. She did after all pay half of the trip" cut in Tristan who had grabbed Joey's collar and with his other made a fist

"Yea, Joey. She did say that if you wanted to be a chef, that you should try the food in France, and way not Paris after all it does taste really good" interrupted Yugi

"Yea, I guess it does," said Joey his spirits sort of rising

"And besides were are staying at the Ritz after all" teased Tristan as he released his buddy

"Hey you guys coming," shouted Téa from the other side of the art gallery

"We're coming," said the three boys as they made their way towards her.


	35. Little Brother To The Rescue' Or Is It?

Chapter 35 'Little Brother To The Rescue' Or Is It?

Sheik Akhom and his father could not believe their eyes, the little girl that Akhom had kidnapped as a child had indeed grown up to be a attractive looking women, he could not deny it. When Seto had mentioned earlier about having a woman in his life, however he did not mean that it would be his younger half-sister, he thought it would be some blond gold-digging bimbo who would brag about how she was able to catch the elusive not to mention famous Seto Kaiba.

He turned to see his fiancée looking equally shocked; his stepmother Aziza was the one to break the silence.

"See, Hassan. What did I tell you, she looks like Irena when she was in her 17th summer"

"I-I-I see that now, yes just like her mother in every way" nodded Hassan as he looked at his blood daughter. [She is every bit like her mother, but in a different way more beautiful] thought Hassan as everyone greeted Isisa.

Isisa was weary of both her older half-brother and of her father; she was also equally surprised to find that Ophelia's fiancé was her half-brother Akhom, and that her father had remarried for the third time. Once with Akhom's who's mother was twice his father's age at time they married and died of cancer. Then a second time with Isisa's mother who was almost 18 years older then she was at the time, and now Aziza who he grew up with and was only four months younger then him, who given him another daughter who was only twelve years old.

Ophelia after she had recovered from the first and final blow that Isisa could possibly throw broke the chatter between the men.

"So, Isisa, this is your gentleman. How did you manage to do that?" she said with venom hidden in her words

"I have to thank it to my 'blood' father over here, he did some of the arranging…didn't you daddy" finished Isisa as she threw daggers with her eyes

"I c-c-can't believe it, an arranged marriage to h-h-him" she stuttered while pointing at Isisa and then back to Seto

"Uha what did you expect," laughing Isisa

"Don't you get worried that she will sleep around, I mean she is sometimes or most of the times the only women on the dig sites" asked Ophelia looking at Seto

"No, not really I am more worried about the men that she works with, they need protection from her. When she hits you, trust me it hurts. I was black and blue because of her" said Seto as he snaked his arm around Isisa and pulled Isisa closer.

"I see," said her father doing the same to Aziza

"Ladies and Gentlemen Intermission is over, the Opera will continue in five minutes," said a stage worker

"Well, that's my cue," giggled Isisa as she kissed Seto on the cheek

"If you don't mind I think I will join you ladies," said Seto as he looked towards the two Sheiks

"I think Seto, we will join you" said Akhom while looking at his father.

Hassan nodded and the group of six went into the seat box where Isisa was before she left.

"Before I go I must to my sisterly duty"

"And what might that be" asked Ophelia just waiting for Isisa to leave.

"Ophelia you may think that you are marrying someone from the Middle East you are marrying an Egyptian"

With that both Seto and Isisa left, with both Akhom and Ophelia glaring at them.

When Isisa grabbed her while mink coat, she and Seto were waiting for both the limo and Isisa's car to come and get them.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel in your car, and I will be right behind, you I have to make some calls…okay" said Seto as he kissed Isisa.

The two went out to their respective cars, Isisa in the black sports car, and Seto in the limo. Once in the car Seto made a phone call to the concierge of the Ritz.

"Hello, Concierge Desk" replied a voice from the other line,

"This is Seto Kaiba from the Presidential Suite, I need some things done before I arrive at the hotel" said Seto

"Of course. Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" said André the Concierge from executive floors

"I need a bottle of 98 Champagne on ice for two, some strawberries also sent up to the room, and have the lights dimmed Breakfast for two in the morning about 6:30 should be good" explained Seto

"Will that be all?" inquired the Concierge

"No, I will need my 5:30 am wake up call, and discretion"

"Mr. Kaiba, discretion is my middle name. Will the lady in question be joining you this evening?" finished the Concierge

"Yes, and another thing. I will need a box of …"

Isisa kept looking out the window behind her making sure that the limo was still behind her. She then phoned the Concierge at the Ritz. She did not have to wait two rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hello, Concierge Desk"

"Hello, it's Isisa Pegasus," replied Isisa into the cell phone

"Ah, Miss. Pegasus, what can I do for you?" asked André the Concierge

"I will be having my breakfast with Seto Kaiba in the morning"

"Ah, I see. He has already made arrangements, Miss. Pegasus," replied André

"Oh, I see. Well I also then need to have the staff informed that for the remainder of my stay that they are to address me as Miss. Neffar. Understood" asked Isisa

"Ummm, you are aware that the Sheiks Neffar are here to, they are even on the same floor as you," said André unsure of himself

"Yes I am quite wear that they here, but that does not matter, just inform the staff alright" and then she hung up and looked out the window.

When she arrived at the hotel, she had gotten out and looked to see if the limo was right behind. She then saw Yugi and the gang, who had just gotten back from the Louvre.

"Man am I tried," said Joey trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes

"You are telling me…hey look who it is," pointed out Tristan

"How are you Isisa?" asked Yugi as he approached Isisa

"I am fine thank you all. How are you all enjoying Paris?" asked Isisa

"It was AWESOME! We went to the Louvre and saw the Mona Lisa, Monet, Picasso," said Téa with excitement sure evident on her face and through her voice

"Well, it was okay," yawned Joey

"I just want to go to bed" finished Joey

"I bet you do," said Isisa while looking at revolving door where Seto had just entered.

Yugi saw Isisa's eyes breaking contact with the gang and followed to where her gaze was not. And he had been right earlier when he thought he had seen Kaiba. For there, he was now standing and looking over to where the gang was talking to Isisa. He had walked to the Concierge Desk and talked to the man there. They seemed to nod in agreement of something and then Seto walked towards the group.

"So how long have you been in France?" asked Isisa not noticing Seto walking up behind her.

"We arrived this morning," said Yugi

"Really, they you must enjoy the rest of your stay. I might join your group tomorrow if I am not busy with shopping" said Isisa

"Are you getting bored?" said Seto from behind Isisa

Isisa jumped when Seto had surprised her by sneaking up behind her.

"What are you here for?" asked Yugi

"Business, what else" came the curt reply

"You sure its business and not pleasure" teased Joey

"Wheeler, what's a mutt like you doing in a up scale hotel?" snarled Seto

"Well, I am not a school trip, rich boy," laughed Joey

Seto was about to grab Joey by the collar, when Isisa gently touched he hand and looked at him. The look seemed to say, 'remember where you are' and then did Seto realize that it is best to forget about grabbing the mutt.

"Wheeler, if this wasn't an up scale hotel I would call the pound and ask them to remove the stray that walked in here"  
"Why you…"

"Joey, remember where you are," warned Isisa as she looked at Joey and Seto again

"Yea, remember, buddy you don't want to have another fight like the one at school again," reminded Tristan

"Okay, but when school is back in session, I will be looking for you" said Joey fist in the air

"Come on, we got five floors and a long hallway walk and a bed to get this kid in" said Tristan as he ushered Joey into the elevator.

The gang had said their good-byes to Isisa and walked into the elevator. When they got to their rooms, Téa said good night and walked into the girls sleeping room. The guys then went to their room to get ready for bed. Joey and Tristan were out before their heads had hit the pillow, but Yugi on the other hand was not tried at all. He had been trying to locate the Pharaoh all day, and had no response. When just as he was going to give up, the Pharaoh showed up.

"About time, I was looking for you," said Yugi with concern

"I am fine, just getting used to the jet leg," replied the Pharaoh

"Jet Leg, I did not know you got jet leg," teased Yugi

"Never mind, anyways I am off to find Kaiba and Isisa's room, you coming" asked the Pharaoh was he walked towards the door.

"Pharaoh don't you think that it is a better idea if we just leave them alone?" asked Yugi

"And why should I ask?"

"Because I won't have any part in it. You already got me in trouble with mom about the underwear thing, and I don't want to have bad memories from this trip either" finished Yugi

"Yugi I hate to do this, but" before the Pharaoh could finish and let Yugi respond. He took complete control of Yugi's body, and locked Yugi up in his soul room, so that he won't interfere.

"Now, I think it is time to go and visit my sister and Kaiba," said the Pharaoh as he walked out of the room

Back in the Presidential Suite, Isisa and Seto were enjoying one another's company. The sky had cleared and the Eiffel Tower could be seen in the distance. Isisa walked towards the balcony, but did not open the French doors. Meanwhile Seto made sure everything had been brought up. There was Champagne on ice, sitting in sitting area; the strawberries had been placed near the Champagne in a silver bowl. There was warm chocolate on a small portable burner and two flutes of champagne glasses, all was waiting on the cart. Seto went to look at the bedside table and opened the drawer to find what he had ordered just for the night. He smiled and then opened the box and spilled his contents into his toiletry bag, but left several in the drawer. He then closed the drawer only to find one of his bags, which held the perfume he had bought for Isisa. He placed the box on the bed along with a tie, [I am going to need that] he grinned as he went to join Isisa in the sitting area.

When Seto had returned to the sitting room, Isisa was already seated, but sill looking out the window. Seto walked over to where the room service cart was, with the chilling Champagne. He started to pour the Champagne and handed one flute to Isisa, then poured one for himself. He then sat down beside Isisa on the soft couch.

The two talked about what they thought of the opera and such, but it wasn't until things got interesting until Isisa went to get one of the Strawberries, she dipped it in the warm chocolate and then brought it two her mouth.

**Lovely Dovey Scene To The End Of The Chapter**

Seto watched as she placed the strawberries into her mouth, and watched as her lips opened. Isisa watched Seto while he also dipped a strawberry into the warm chocolate and do the same. It wasn't until things got really heated up until Isisa stood up, walked over to the cart, dipped another strawberry, and then came towards Seto. Seto placed his hands on Isisa's hips and pulled her closer to him. The dress was staring to become a nuisance, so Seto pushed the dress up until it was at Isisa's knees and then pulled Isisa even closer to the point that she was straddling him.

Isisa inched closer for Seto had a firm hand on Isisa's lower back tugging her towards him. She then placed the chocolate dipped strawberry in Seto's mouth. After Seto had finished with the strawberry, he moved his hand up her back and stopped around her neck. He gently pulled her towards him and firmly yet somewhat gentle kissed her. The meeting of heir mouths exceeded every expectation, surpassed every dream. There was nothing sweet or reverent about the way he kissed her. An unrestrained full-fledged confident invasion sucked the air from her lungs.

Seto's tongue slid against hers, back and forth, Isisa looped her arms more tightly around Seto's neck, clung to him, and shamelessly shifted forward in a desperate attempt to align him more firmly against her body. If she could have burrowed beneath his skin, she would have. That is how much she wanted him. How much she needed him.

When the two finally came up for air, Isisa moved off Seto and walked towards the bedroom. Seto watching Isisa's movements caught her just as she was about to enter the bedroom. He pressed her against the wall, he held her in place by placing his hip into hers and pressing as hard as he could with one hand on her waist. With the other hand, he took off his tie, and then spotted Isisa's weak spot on her neck, and went down and buried himself in her neck. Isisa was forced to move her head out of the way, and while this was going on, she had been trying to find light switch. When she had found it, Seto had moved to her collarbone and throat. Isisa flicked the switch and the room went into total darkness, only the lights from the Eiffel Tower floated into the room.

Seto let go of Isisa and led her to the bed, he grabbed the tie, and brought it up to her face, he then tied it around her eyes as a blindfold. Isisa started to panic, Seto noticed this and said in a low murmur,

"It's alright, everything will be okay"

Isisa then started to relax; she saw from beneath the tie that there was light in the room. [He must've turned on the lamp] she thought as she heard rustling of tissue paper.

Seto took the three perfume bottles and placed them in front of Isisa who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Isisa" said Seto

"Yes" came the reply

"Feel these," he said as he handed off the perfume bottles one at a time.

"Pick one, but don't look"

Isisa felt the bottles for only a few minutes, they were in different shapes, and she did not know which one to pick. She then chose the one that had an hourglass shape.

[Perfect, just the one I would have chosen] thought Seto as he removed the other perfume bottles back into the bag, he then opened the hourglass shaped perfume. He sprayed some gently on Isisa's neck, and then placed the bottle with the other two.

Isisa could not believe the smell, which engulfed the air surrounding them. She then took off the tie and looked at Seto who was standing above her. She stood up to meet him in a scorching brand like kiss. He pulled her again close to him, and this time it was more intense, like hell would freeze if Seto Kaiba would show up there. Then Seto's talented mouth cut a path to Isisa's ear.

"God you taste so good, Isisa"

She moaned her approval, unable to summon the wherewithal to speak. He trailed kisses down her neck, until he came to her dress. This time that dress was coming off, but Isisa beat him to the punch. She 'helped' take off his jacket and then the dress shirt; Seto then brought Isisa closer to him with his hand. He then again moved his hand to the top of the zipper of the dress and then pulled it down.

Seto was getting more excited by every movement and sound that filled the room. He knew he would have to slow down and enjoy the long ride ahead. At this point Seto was only in his pants and Isisa was one tug away from nothing but underwear. Seto then placed he and in the middle of Isisa's back and gently pushed her against the bed then laid her down. He brought up her feet and slipped off the one satin slipper. He then turned his attention to Isisa who had placed her small purse on the nightstand. Seto also had thrown back the blankets and sheets from the bed, and piled the pillows against the headboard.

Isisa could not believe that she was going to SLEEP; well they weren't going to get much sleeping done at all. Seto then straddled Isisa and started again kissing her on the shoulder, right in the sweet spot. He heard Isisa moan his name, and he just grinned as he continued to 'torture' his wife. Then just out of spite, Seto gave a tug on the dress by Isisa's waist and the thin straps fell the rest of the way. For Seto had already pushed them off Isisa's shoulder. He pulled the dress down to her waist then worked it down her long legs, and then tossed it in a random direction.

Then he clapped in the air and the lights from the lamp beside them when off. The only thing was left was the electric candles burning on the room service tray, which was in the other room.

Seto then placed his hands on Isisa's breast and held them like two goblets, they were just perfect, they fit in his hands. He then let go of on, placed his mouth on it, and suckled like a newborn babe. With his other hand, he traced it along her flat stomach and right down to the edge of her panties. He heard Isisa take a sharp in take of breath and then removed his mouth from her breast and started to kiss her stomach. He then continued on what he was doing earlier. Seto then moved Isisa's panties down her legs and on to the floor.

At this point Isisa was completely naked. As Seto was about to take off his pants, the lights flew on and in burst…the Pharaoh looking as mad as ever.


	36. Enter The Dragon's Den

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000266 EndHTML:0000022965 StartFragment:0000002465 EndFragment:0000022929 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/denisehauenstein/Desktop/Stories/From%20the%20Past%20to%20the%20Future/Chapter%2036%20Enter%20The%20Dragon%E2%80%99s%

Chapter 36 Enter The Dragon's Den

**RECAPP!**

_At this point Isisa was completely naked. As Seto was about to take off his pants, the lights flew on and in burst…the Pharaoh looking as mad as ever. _

**RW**

_Flash Back_

_The Pharaoh took the elevator the second that he found out which room Kaiba was in; when the elevator stopped at that floor, he had to proceed with caution. He power walked right to the door and then placed his ear on the door. Muffled sounds were coming from the inside, and then a woman's laughter echoed though, [That must be Isisa] thought the Pharaoh as he planned on what his next step would be. He would have to find some way of getting into the room without causing them to be alarmed. He knew that Yugi was going to kill him, and not just put him in the washing machine, but take apart the Puzzle was one of his many empty threats, but the Pharaoh knew that by the end of tonight that more then one person was going to hate his guts, Yugi included. _

_ End of Flash Back_

When the Pharaoh arrived at Kaiba's door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the credit card, which Yugi's mom had given him. The Pharaoh then slid the card through the door, and played with it for a few moments. When he got the door open, he came to darkness. He heard Isisa laugh again, he cringed at the sound, and he followed the sounds from both Seto and Isisa until he came to the door to the bedroom. Then unexpectedly for just a split second a vision appeared before the Pharaoh.

_Vision from the past begins  
_

_The Pharaoh walked into the stables after just coming in from a day of riding when he heard a sound that didn't sound like horses. It was a woman's laughter and it sounded much like his sister, the Princes Isisa. _

_He walked in further, not knowing what was causing her to laugh, but when he came to the main stable pathway way, he froze. It was his sister lying there in the hay with her white robe cast aside. What caused him to freeze even more was the man that was on top of her. He looked so familiar, but he could not place the side profile for the man's head was buried in Isisa's long almond hair._

_ Isisa was the first to see him and she shouted something, then the man turned in his direction. It was…_

_Vision from the past ends_

The Pharaoh could not grasp the vision, but it didn't take an asshole to know that the same thing was happening now. Isisa sounded the alarm and Seto, who was about to take off his pants, whipped his head around to see Yugi (who was in Pharaoh mode at the moment) with blood lust shinning in his eyes.

Seto jumped off Isisa leaving her exposed, but she grabbed the sheets to shield her from Yugi's gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MOTO" shouted Seto who had enough sexual frustration built up

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HER, OVER MY DEAD BODY" hollered the Pharaoh from his position from the door.

"GET OUT OF HERE" shouted Isisa as she swung her legs out of the bed, still covered with the sheet

"YOU STAY IN THAT BED, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER" shouted the Pharaoh pointing his finger at her

Just then, Yugi attacked Seto causing Seto to fall backwards. Seto then tried to get the attacking Yugi off him. The two came apart and went to opposites sides of the bedroom, with Isisa in the bed in the middle.

Yugi then grabbed a knife out of his pocket, one that he had put in his luggage for very personal reasons. He took the knife and brought the blade out to show to Kaiba, while saying,

"You are going to be mummified alive Kaiba and that is that. You are not going to hurt her" spat the Pharaoh

"Yugi get out of here right now" screamed Isisa from the bed

The Pharaoh not hearing Isisa started to walk slowly towards Kaiba, attempting to corner him. Seto slowly walked backwards towards the wall. He had to think of something, because the murderous look that Yugi was giving him was starting to scare him. Even though he didn't show it he was worried not only for his safety, but for Isisa's as well. He made a quick glance at Isisa who was franticly looking for something that he did not know, but quickly turned his attention back to Yugi. [Great, this is getting worse then the fight I had with Wheeler. I mean this thing is not even fair, he has a knife and by the way he is holding it he know how to use the darn thing] though Kaiba as he tried to assess the situation.

Isisa sat in the bed with the sheet tucking under her one arm as she tried to find her purse; she needed that purse for it had a panic button in it that would alert Philip (Who is Lord of D to those that don't know). As she was looking for it and watching Yugi's or well the Pharaoh's movements, she had heard a low giggle coming from the bathroom area. She looked up and there watching the situation pan out was no other then her spirit Blue White Dragon.

Isisa said in low but harsh whisper,

"What in Isis's good name are you laughing about"

Blue Eyes heard Isisa and turned its head,

"He deserves it, that's all I am gonna say girl" said the great dragon laughing

"And why is that he is my husband" spat Isisa still in a whisper

Blue Eyes looked at Isisa and then with a shocked expression, the dragon then regained its composer and said more sternly.

"Listen Isisa, just because your are married does not prove a thing. He is still the ass hole he was in the past, and I mean that. Why is it that every woman from your side SINCE and I repeat SINCE that blue haired BITCH took the Priest. You all fall for the arrogant-Self centered- Care about no one else- have to have an heir for the family line type of men. I mean your mother did something good she left that ass hole…no wait cold hearted bastard asshole and had you on the surface. Getting one step closer to breaking the 'curse' but no you here have to go and mess that all up" pouted Blue Eyes as she adjusted her size for the room, she shrank down to the size of a very tall horse and then sat her self back down to look at the situation.

'Why do you hate the Priest so much then" asked Isisa still looking for the purse, while keeping an eye on Seto who was trying to dodge the knife in Yugi's hands. The two had gone around circling each other in a small circle.

"Because he left your ancestor the one you are reincarnated to be, pregnant and alone after he started to hang around with that blue haired bitch, who I might say has a pain in the neck of a dragon. Because if that stupid dragon hadn't been in my way, I would have shown that Priest what he deserved for leaving his wife the princess alone. I mean I was the one offering comfort when she went with the tomb keepers underground. She was the one who had grown to independent on me, instead of her 'husband' if that is what you want to call him, and look where it left her mother. She died trying to have you, she would have lived had that Priest had been a good husband and such. And now the same thing is going to happen to you. I would like the 'curse' to be lifted but no, if this asshole gets you pregnant and then you have a child I might lose you. And I do not want that to happen I kind of have grown attached to you, even though I haven't seen that pain in the neck of a prankster in about five thousand years. I hate to admit it but I miss Dark Magician Girl," stated Blue Eyes

"I didn't know dragon's had feelings," said Isisa while she rolled her eyes

Just then, Isisa found the panic button, but when she went to push it, she found out that she couldn't. She glanced over at Blue Eyes, who laughed and said,

"I am not letting that guy get off so easily, he has got to pay"

"Blue Eyes let me push the button," said Isisa with venom in her words

"Not a ch-" broke off Blue Eyes,

Blue Eyes had noticed that the Pharaoh's eyes were getting darker, then it clicked she started to look around the room and then back at Isisa and said,

"How long until that 'muscle man' get's here"

"Three to possible eight minutes if someone would let me press it NOW" glared Isisa at her dragon

Blue Eyes gulped then said,

"Okay, press the stupid button, things are going to get ugly. I might have to hold HIM off, but if HE get's here there won't be a hotel standing and I don't think I will be here either. Because as far as I know he is in Egypt and HE can GET here fast…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" growled Blue Eyes

Isisa pressed the panic button and then started the count. A few minutes later Philip had burst through the door and right into the bedroom. He saw what Yugi had in his hand and saw Isisa on the bed holding nothing else but I bed sheet. He did not need to know what was going on BEFORE Yugi had interrupted. He walked behind Yugi and placed his one arm around Yugi, and the other near he shoulders and pulled him out of the room.

Yugi or the Pharaoh was trying to wriggle free when Philip had pulled him down the emergency stairs, into the parking lot for the guest's cars, limos, and other vehicles. He took out his car keys and pressed the horn. Then a few feet away, a car had started to sound and Philip had dragged Yugi toward the car, unlocked the passenger side door, and threw Yugi into the passenger seat. Then he relocked it, walked around the front, and unlocked the driver's side.

When Philip had gotten in the drivers side he strapped his seat belt on and turned on the car. He reversed out of the parking sport and out of the underground parking lot. When he had gotten to the parking valet station, he had said that his boss wanted to take one of her 'guest's' out for a dive to cool down. The parking manager said just to show the room number of his boss's room. He had thanked the manager and drove on to the street.

Philip glanced over at Yugi and thought, [How can a sweet kid like him turn into a murderous brother]

The Pharaoh just stared out at the window at the dark, but lighted up city of Pairs. He was thinking about what Kaiba and Isisa would be doing right now, [They would probably will be getting back in bed with each other] he thought as they made a turn by the Eiffel Tower and headed west. He noticed that the car was slowing down and looked at where they were stopping.

"Okay, you want to tell me what made you go and try and mummified someone," asked Philip as he shut off the engine

"It's none of your business," snapped The Pharaoh

"Well, you made it my business when you upset Isisa" said Philip calmly

The Pharaoh paused a moment realizing in his attempted to stop Kaiba from hurting Isisa, he was the one that hurt Isisa, by interfering their time together.

"You know, I may not be a big fan with that Kaiba, but Isisa is the one I care about. I think of her as the daughter I never had, even though she has a blood father who is an asshole in his own right and a stepfather who is trying to make amends. I have known Isisa longer then you have, and I watched her grow up, even though she didn't notice me watching when she was kidnapped. I have never left her out of my sight" confessed Philip as he pushed a button to turn on the heater.

"If you care for Isisa so much then why are you letting her be with Kaiba, if you know that he is only going to hurt her," barked the Pharaoh

"Yugi, you don't understand do you" began Philip as he looked Yugi straight in the eyes.

"I am on three different peoples payroll, and they are paying more then enough alone, enough that I could even retire at 35 years old for crying out loud. Do you even know who these people are?" asked Philip

"No, who" asked the Pharaoh looking at the bodyguard

"They were for the longest time only Maximillion Pegasus and Sheik Hassan Neffar, but it was only recently or actually just after that play we did are your school did Seto Kaiba ask me to keep an eye on Isisa. I don't do it for the money, I do it because I in a way I have a debt to repay. Not to Isisa, or Pegasus, that bloody Neffar, or even Seto Kaiba, the debt I have to repay is to Isisa's mother. She had shown me so much in the little time that I knew her, she helped heal me from the pain that I was feeling inside. You see Yugi I would have had a daughter and she would have been had she lived to be the same age as Isisa"

The Pharaoh looked at the man sitting beside him, he could not believe that a bodyguard tough as he was, was sitting in the drivers seat crying like a child. The words he had said about Isisa being like the daughter he never had started to make the Pharaoh see what he had did wrong tonight. It was while before he had spoken,

"You still haven't answered the question, like why are you letting Kaiba do that to her if you know that he is going to hurt her?"

"Yugi, its part of the conditions, listen I don't know if Isisa told you or not, but she is Kaiba's wife, and as much as I hate to say it, her blood father would have me and three others killed if their marriage wasn't consummated. But I warned Seto when he asked me to watch Isisa. If he hurt her and I mean hurt not just in a verbal beating but I also mean physical. If I had heard anything about him beating her I was going to make him wish he NEVER been born. And Joey was there when I said that, and he told Kaiba the same thing. And Yugi you don't see Joey attacking Kaiba the same second he sees him. There might be some harmless verbal sparing but that is all. Seto Kaiba knows that if he puts one foot out of line there WILL be people ready to pounce and no amount of protection can save him. The only thing you can do is watch and wait"

'Watch and wait' those words rang through the Pharaoh's mind. There was going to be hell to pay come morning, he knew that and he also knew that Isisa will be the one giving him more then the cold shoulder. And it was not only Isisa that will be mad at him, Yugi himself was going to be mad and there was going to be more then hell to pay. He might have just lost two of his friends in one single foolish attempted to stop his sister from getting hurt.


	37. Morning After

Chapter 37 Morning After

**Rewind: after Yugi left the room**

After Yugi had left the room with Philip, Seto went to comfort Isisa. She had been scared out of her mind when he had come in during their 'love making' he held her in his arms and calmed her down. When she was calmed down it was time for his nerves to settle down, for they were starting to act up again after Seto had smelled her perfume. It still was spilling its sweet fragrance around the room.

"I think I need a drink," declared Seto as he stood up from the bed

"Me too" agreed Isisa as she spotted a bathrobe in the bathroom. She grabbed the bathrobe, tied it securely around her, and went into the sitting room to join Seto.

Seto poured the flutes with Champagne and then handed one to Isisa. He then took his and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 11:59 pm, then he noticed that someone was watching him. He turned at saw Isisa watching him from over the rim of her glass. He then went over to the couch where she was standing, took her hand, and led her to the bed with the glasses. He then turned off the light for the second time that evening and went to join Isisa on the bed.

Two where in each other's arms again, drinking and talking quietly while enjoying ones company until Isisa asked,

"Why are you in Pairs?" she said as she moved her head to look at Seto's face

"Business Conference and you, why are you in the City of Love?" he said in a husky tone

"My half brother's wedding, a baptism, and a shopping spree with Mokuba's Maria"

Seto laughed at the last reason and so did Isisa. It had become their game to tease Mokuba, since Maria was the only girl Mokuba had really liked talking about or having fun with.

"Will you join us for Christmas" asked Seto looking at Isisa while sneaking a peak at her robe at which was starting to come lose

"I guess I will, or Mokuba will tie us up with tinsel and maybe stick us out in the snow" giggle Isisa

"Yea I have to agree with you on that one" agreed Seto as he put down his glass and held Isisa closer

"Hey, I saw that" said Isisa while walking to fingers up Seto's well toned chest

"Is that so, maybe I have to get punished, humm what do you think" said Seto as he started to nibble at Isisa's ear

"I think that someone wants to go for round two," she said as she placed her glass on the nightstand.

**WARNING MAJOR MUSHY SCENE: Please continue down Until you see the other bolding saying that the scene has ended. **

Seto moved from under Isisa and went so that he was on top of her. He then opened the robe to see what he missed. He cupped her face in his hands, bent his head, and kissed her.

Seto's lips seared Isisa's, and his tongue plunged into her mouth without any mercy. For he really knew how to use it the possibilities made her knees go weak, and she might have lost her balance had she not been on the bed. The way his hands moved up and down her waist made Isisa's head spin. Seto then broke off the kiss, only to work the bathrobe off Isisa's shoulders and onto the floor right beside the dress. He had caught her breasts the instant they were free of the harsh material from the bathrobe and gently held them. Isisa who was new to this sort of thing let her head go back into the pillow and groaned out loud, she left Seto smile as he bent down to kiss her behind her ear.

She could feel the desire flowing throw Seto for the evidence was pressing into her lower belly ready to find home. Seto then pulled away, sat on the edge of the bed, and then grabbed he handle for the bedside table and took a condom he had ordered to be sent to the room. He then said with a smirk as he undid his pants zipper.

"Now where was I before we were so rudely interrupted"

"I don't know you tell me" smiled Isisa, as she got ready for him.

"Well, lets find out," said Seto getting on top of Isisa

Just then, Isisa said with her hand in the middle of Seto's chest indicating halt,

"Seto, I not used to this sort of thing"

"That makes two of us," said Seto at he parted her legs with the motion of his knees; he then took two fingers and went to see if she was ready for him. Satisfied that she was wet enough for him, he grabbed her hips and raised them slightly then he moved gently inside her only stopping for a few moments while she adjusted to this new feeling.

Feeling the pain race through her Isisa cried out only to be silenced by Seto's branding mouth, Isisa took a few deep breaths and when all was good, she raised her legs and locked them around Seto's waist, tilted her hips up so that she could receive everything he wanted to give her. He bent down and whispers,

"Next time we'll go slower" and thrust deep into her, always getting deeper with each thrust.

He raised himself onto his hands, hammered deeper into her, and deeper still.

**END of mushy scene**

When Seto awoke the next morning to find Isisa curled up on his chest. She looked peaceful after the nights Olympics. He heard the phone ring and grabbed it quickly so not to wake Isisa. It was his morning wake up call, when the clerk asked him what he and his 'lady' friend wanted for breakfast he ordered two French style breakfasts for 6:30 am, then he hung up the phone. Isisa was stirring and Seto wished that it would last longer, but when Isisa's deep blue eyes opened, he smiled and kissed her good morning.

"Go back to sleep" murmured Seto

"Why," asked Isisa

"Because we have been up since three with little to no sleep in between" chuckled Seto

"Fine" said Isisa moving closer

When Seto heard Isisa's breathing go even, he gently moved her off his chest and onto the pillows. He then grabbed the robe that was near the bed, put it on, and walked to the bathroom. He took a long needed shower and got ready for the day.

After he came out of the shower, he got dressed, went into the dinning room, and started to work on his laptop. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that he got up. He went to answer and there was a maid with a day robe and clothes. She explained that Isisa had sent them. Seto then took the clothes and day robe to the bedroom after sending the maid off. He walked to the bed and saw that Isisa had fallen asleep again. He then placed the items on the chair near by and left the room.

When Isisa woke up she was sore, she looked over to where Seto had been and saw that his side of the bed was empty. Isisa brought the sheets up to her tighter and felt 'used' she then saw that her things had been brought to the room and got out of bed to retrieve them. She put on the robe and walked out the bedroom. She saw Seto working on the laptop; Seto however did not notice Isisa get up. Isisa walked quietly behind Seto and then placed her hands over his eyes and saying,

"Guess who?" she said sweetly

"I wonder who it can be" smirked Seto while taking Isisa's hands into his

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Seto when Isisa was seated in his lap

"I think so," replied Isisa

The two had breakfast together; Isisa then went to change into the clothes that the maid had brought her. After they had parted ways for the day, Isisa getting ready for her half brothers wedding then a shopping spree and Seto a business meeting. They had joined up together and went Christmas shopping.

Seto was the first to arrive back at the Ritz, he had called his lawyer about putting a restraining order on Yugi, and he also made a call to the air company he was flying with to change Isisa's flight ticket from Pairs to Egypt; to Paris to Domino. When that was all finished he ordered room service, just then Isisa had joined him. The two spent the night together and had gone to bed early so they could make the morning flight to Domino.

_Back in Domino_

Mokuba was excited for this up and coming Christmas, for Seto had called to say that Isisa was coming to spend Christmas with them. He did also mention that he had to be on his best behaviour for even though Maria had left for Egypt there was to be no tinsel tying. Mokuba promised that he would restrain himself for attempting to tie Seto and Isisa, but secretly he hoped that he could, [I might get Philip or Roland to help him] it was something that he could not wait to do.

**Note will FF right here**

The restraining order on Yugi did not go over well, his mother had took the Puzzle and had grounded him till further notice, he wasn't even allowed to have his friends over to a visit and he had to help out with the Game Shop, do his homework and chores with no questions asked. Even though the restraining order was on a temporary bases {until the end of school} Mrs. Moto was always frantic, Isisa and Seto however have gotten closer and closer, even with Isisa mad at the Pharaoh she did still talk to Yugi when ever she seen him walking home from school. Isisa also helped in convincing Seto to make the restraining order on a temporary bases, with Isisa saying that if Yugi couldn't come in 30 feet of Seto, Seto was never going to be able to duel him, to which Seto eventually gave in.

After the new year Isisa was called back into the field this time she was requested which surprised her, when she inquired on who had requested her all she was told was that it was an old friend of hers. Isisa knew she had no choice but to go. Seto had objected but Isisa had told him that it was her job just like the company was his job. Both Seto and Mokuba joined Isisa at the airport, Mokuba wearing his new winter scarf that Isisa had gotten him in Pairs, and Seto wearing one of his new... (Can you guess) ties after Mokuba and Maria had used all of the other ties for the pool situation.

They had seen Isisa off, but Seto was the only one who did not want Isisa to go. She still had smelled of one of the perfumes he had given her. Knowing him, he wanted to find a room and stay there forever, but when time came for her to go, he held her in his arms and kissed her good bye. Mokuba however teased the two of them and they had teased back saying that Maria was here he would be doing the same. He just looked at them with a blank face and walked to the sign that said, 'Stop' both Seto and Isisa laughed and Mokuba just glared at them and then laughed with them.

"That is something I will never forget," laughed Isisa as she walked into the airport.

Seto embraced Isisa one more time before she left, and Mokuba did the same. They waved good-bye and Isisa walked into airport.

When Isisa boarded the plane bound for Cairo, she couldn't help feeling somewhat full filled, the couple next to her here busy chatting away. When all of a sudden, one of them commented on Isisa's complexion.

"Sorry to bother you, but your complexion is gorgeous" said the woman next to her

"Why thank you" thanked Isisa

"What do you mean her complexion is gorgeous?" asked her friend

"She 's glowing haven't you noticed," said her friend again, who was adjusting her dark brown hair

"What is your secret?" replied the blonde-haired person beside her

"It's an ancient secret," replied Isisa and the conversation had ended with that.

Isisa just smiled to her self, she knew why she was glowing, and it had something to do with a Tall Dark and Handsome stranger known as she husband.


	38. Stranger In The Night

Chapter 38 Stranger In The Night

_Seven Months Later_

Isisa had been in Egypt for about seven months now; she kept in touch with Seto and his brother Mokuba and them with her. She had also kept in touch with Yugi, but only through email. For his mother had banned the phone as well, he was telling her that the Pharaoh was steaming in the Puzzle and will not be out from it in a long time yet to come.

Isisa looked outside her tent near the dig site, the sun was setting as she closed the flap. She could not believe that Ishizu had put her on a mission to find Obelisk the Tormenter one of the three Egyptian God cards. Marik and his Rare Hunters had stolen the other two and now that the one was in the wind, he was going to do anything to get it. Isisa was worried she had found Obelisk right where Ishizu had said she had hidden it.

Isisa had left in the middle of the night on Red Eyes Black Dragon (one of Isisa's horses). He was the only one that has the stamina and the strength to over come the sand duns and cliffs.

She had only hoped that she had reached the card in time. When she entered the temple that held the legendary God Card. Before she entered she stopped at the temple entrance, Blue Eyes appeared and then shook her head and said,

"I don't like this Isisa"

"I know you don't, and I know how scared you are about Obelisk"

"Scared who is scared, I am terrified" crouched the dragon

"Okay, never mind, lets just hope that Obelisk is still here"

"Yea, we go in and then out, okay," said the dragon disappearing

Isisa walked into the temple and walked into the center room, saw that the floor was lifted and checked to see if the card was there. Just then, a sound echoed through the temple, Isisa felt her spine straighten and her hand went to the dagger at her ankle.

"What was that?" asked Isisa to her dragon

Blue Eyes looked at her and then nodded.

"Who's there?" asked Isisa out into the darkness

There was no answer, Isisa walked towards the center again and saw that there was nothing there. Just then Blue Eyes said she felt something, the power of the God Card. Isisa didn't say anything but Blue Eyes read her thoughts and told her to go to one of the minor rooms. Isisa said aloud,

"There is nothing here, lets go home"

She then walked to where Blue Eyes was indicting, she walked to the minor room that Blue Eyes was mentioning, but when she got there the feeling was gone. Isisa had about enough of it, she would tell Ishizu that she could not find the God Card and she would have to find it.

When Isisa returned to camp the coldness of the desert making Isisa feel very cold, she had rubbed down Red Eyes and gave him grain. She was glad that she had taken him instead of Dark Magician, for Dark Magician was having attitude problems and she didn't have time to deal with him. Isisa had told her horse master to ride him and find the source of his attitude. She was not going to stand for any none sense not when she was in a hurry.

Isisa walked to her tent and saw that Lord of D was there waiting up for her.

"Where have you been, Missy?" inquired Lord of D

"What are you my mother?" snapped Isisa back

"You know it is not safe to go out a lone at night"

"I only went for a ten minute ride," she said walking towards her room in the tent

"Yea, ten minutes my foot, it was more like four hours. And look the sun is almost up, it is four in the morning and you are going to be a grouch in the morning"

"Yea and what problem is that" she said while changing

"Well, it is a problem I had to deal with your bitchness"  
"Well, sor-ry that I have to do a favor for a friend"

"Who which friend"

"That is none of your damn business"

"Well, it is after all your husband, and your two fathers are paying me to keep you safe, so how am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me who your friends are"

"Well, why don't you leave me alone okay, I am tired, sore and I just want to sleep is that a problem?" snapped Isisa while throwing daggers with her eyes

Lord of D saw that she was not in the mood and said that it was no problem, none at all. He left Isisa alone and walked towards his cot.

When Isisa was asleep, she did not notice that the man enter her room. He walked with great stealth and was as silent as a ninja; he walked towards Isisa who was asleep on the cot. He had snuck into the tent without waking the bodyguard or Isisa herself.

**Note: this is the head thief of the horse stealers from the earlier chapters. **

[It is like they say, if you want something done right you got to do it your self] thought the thief.

Odion crept into the tent; he had seen the thief venture into the tent a few moments earlier. He wondered what the thief was going in Isisa's tent at this time of the night. He and two other Rare Hunters had walked towards the tent. Odion signaled towards the cot where Lord of D was soundly sleeping. The Rare Hunters went to deal with Lord of D. Odion didn't want to deal with the bodyguard, [It would mess things up and Master Marik needed Isisa, but I don't want to hurt Isisa or have her hurt. Master Marik adored Isisa when she had came to them, he asked so many questions I thought that she would for sure be scared of us]

_Flash Back_

"_Help, HELP!" cried a voice in the darkness_

"_Odion do you hear that?" questioned a young Marik_

"_Yes, I do hear," replied a teenage Odion _

"_Lets go find out," said Marik leaving towards the sound_

"_Master Marik, Please don't go," shouted Odion_

_But it was to late Marik had already run towards the voice. Odion raced after him, but when he got there, he could not believe his eyes. There lying one the ground in many of the alarm traps was a young girl no more then twelve years old. Marik was trying to help the girl out of the traps when she collapsed and fell into a heap, Odion then walked towards her and tried to help her up. She then flinched and looked frightened at Odion, but then slowly realized that Odion only wanted to help her and nothing more. _

_Isisa looked at the two and calmed down a little bit, [I think I am safe for now, just as long as they don't bring me to Akhom and his family again, then it will be smooth sailing from here] thought Isisa as she looked at the two strangers. _

_The older one with black hair had looked at her closely while the younger one just bounced around, just happy to see someone other then family._

_"Lets bring her back home, she needs to be looked at" said Marik looking up at Odion_

"_Are you sure it would be okay with your father" asked Odion picking up the girl in his arms_

"_I am sure it will be okay, he even said that we have to help out our neighbors, so if he has a fit we can tell him that" explained Marik leading the way back home._

_When the three had reached the living area Ishizu was waiting for them,_

"_Who is this?" asked Ishizu looking at Isisa_

"_Oh, we found her hurt in one of our alarm traps. Good thing she missed the Asps nest or it would have been really bad" piped Marik as he danced around Odion who was walking towards one of the spare rooms._

"_What is your name child?" asked Odion as he placed Isisa on the bed_

_Isisa looked at him and said in the smallest voice she could muster._

"_Isisa, my name is Isisa and you," she said mustering more courage _

"_Oh, my name is Odion, and the two younger ones you saw were Ishizu and Marik. Marik is 10, Ishizu is 14, and I am 16. How old are you?" asked Odion as he started to leave_

"_12" came the answer._

_Later, Ishizu knocked on the door and entered with some food and something to drink. She sat the tray down beside Isisa. When Isisa sat up in the plain bed she grimaced as she felt the pain from her back spread across her body, Ishizu noticed this and asked if she was all right._

"_You okay?" _

"_I am fine" lied Isisa while eating some dates_

"_By the way, my name is Ishizu. What is your name?"_

"_Isisa Pegasus, can you help me get back to the surface. I need to get back to my family" cried Isisa_

"_I am sure we can help, we are going to the surface tomorrow" exclaimed Marik from the door way_

"_Like my brother said we can help you" reassured Ishizu_

_With this news Isisa smiled, she was glad that she could finally get back to her stepfather._

"_Now that we have all that cleared up, why don't you tell me what it is like on the surface" questioned an eager Marik_

_End of Flash Back_

Odion remembered the memory, even the shock of it when he had learned on how Hassan Neffar abused Isisa. Both him and Marik even today still make sure that Hassan and his family stay away from Isisa, even if it was from a distance. They didn't see much of Isisa, but the Rare Hunters had for sure at some of the Duel Tournaments. Marik had noticed that when Isisa dueled, she dueled at an amateur level, but when her counter part, Mistress of Dragons dueled it was a different story. It was at one the many duel tournaments in Cairo did him and Marik find out that Isisa had a very rare dueling deck. Marik had always said that Pegasus must have specially made that deck for her, because there was no other way that Isisa would be winning with her amateur deck. Isisa had been on the Hit List of Rare Cards to Gain for awhile, but it seemed that every time that her name was next on the list Marik had told Odion to put it again on the bottom saying that her cards weren't Rare enough even though they were almost as Rare as the God Cards themselves.

Odion then caught up to the thief and started to follow him at a small distance. When the thief started to draw his dagger, Odion was faster and drew his. With quick thinking maneuver Odion had taken his knife, grabbed the thief, covering his mouth, and with a quick move with his knife, cut across the throat. He then placed the dead weight on the ground.

When he stood up to his full height, he was surprised to see Isisa awake and staring wide eyed at him. He gestured for her to be silent by placing a finger on his mouth. She nodded her response, then threw the covers off her self, and sat on the cot. She then broke the silence by saying,

"I take it this isn't a social call is it?"

"No, You know why I am here?" said Odion bluntly

"I thought it was the Rare Hunters at the Temple of Hathor tonight. The card you are looking for by the way was not there. I was under the impression that you Rare Hunters all ready had it," said Isisa

"Humph, that is for Master Marik to decide. Are you going to come quietly or do I need to use force?" threatened Odion

Isisa stood up and rushed towards the door of the tent room. Odion was ready to catch her long before she tripped over the dead body of the thief.

Isisa mentally kicked herself as she tried to get out of Odion's grasp. She tried to scream, but failed when he had placed his large hands on her mouth. Then all she saw was black as Odion placed a thumb on Isisa pulse and caused her to go unconsciousness.

When Isisa had regained consciousness she looked around at her surroundings and heard the sound of the ocean, she got out of the bed and went to the door which she found locked, she could not believe that she had let Odion get the best of her. [Something has got to change, I have to start making a fight and not just letting the bad guys get the better of me] she thought as she walked to wards the window and saw the Alexandria harbor. Just then her door opened and she saw a Rare Hunter enter with a food tray, he didn't looked up at her but just placed the tray on the small table that was in the corner.

Isisa then saw another Rare Hunter at the door, [so this is my jailer] she thought as she backed up to the bed and sat down. Just before the Rare Hunters left, the one who brought the food tray in said that Master Marik will see you after you had your meal. [Well, at least I get to eat before I get to see that brat of a Rare Hunter] she thought at she examined the food. She didn't trust herself with the food that Marik was offering so she didn't eat a crumb of it, she didn't even touch the mineral water that had been offered. When the Rare Hunter returned he entered and saw that she didn't touch her food, he then looked at Odion who was waiting outside. Odion then came in and said,

"Is the food not to your satisfactory?"

"It is, but I am not hungry," snapped Isisa hunger already getting the best of her  
"Oh, come now Isisa do you really think that Master Marik would poison you" asked Odion

"Well, I think he does after that duel didn't go over to well, I mean he wasn't able to use The Winged Dragon of Ra or Slifer the Sky Dragon at all and that did cost him the duel" said Isisa looking out the round window.

"Well anyways come, Master Marik wants to have a chat with you" said Odion grabbing Isisa's upper arm and pulling her along.

They two walked down a long corridor that led to the room where Marik was sitting in. When they got there, Isisa saw Marik sitting on a throne like chair, wearing the same purple robe as the Rare Hunters holding the Millennium Rod. He turned when he saw Isisa enter the room and said,

"Welcome, dear Isisa it has been some time since we last seen each other"

"Well, I was hoping for another couple of years to go by before I had to deal with you again," said Isisa tensely

"I am sure. Why there is something different about you isn't there Odion," asked Marik in a not so sweet voice

"Yes, Master Marik I do agree there is something different"

"Yes, the question though is what is different, what would you say" inquiries Marik still looking at Isisa

"Well, I think that the young rose bud has now bloomed, do you agree Master"

"Yes, I think that someone had taken the innocents of our dear Isisa here," teased Marik without mercy

"DO YOU TWO MIND, I AM HERE YOU KNOW" shouted Isisa at her two 'former' friends

"Well, I think we better get down to business then" inquired Marik as he petted the Rod like a cat

"Isisa you know why you are here right or do we have to tell you" said Marik his voice changing into an evil hatred

"Yea I know why I am here and I don't have Obelisk if that is what you are wondering, why don't you go and ask that lovely sister of yours" snapped Isisa

"And why should I believe you, I mean after all you are the sister to the Pharaoh" snarled Marik

"Yea, a Pharaoh that I don't even know the name to" scoffed Isisa crossing her arms around her chest

"Oh, come now Isisa just give me Obelisk and we will act like nothing happened. I mean you would not even use it in your deck. You and that dragon of yours are scared of Obelisk the Tormentor. Does he really Torment you a lot?" laughed Marik

"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON"T HAVE OBLEISK" screamed Isisa

Marik looked at her for a long time, he didn't say a word, not to Odion or to Isisa he just looked at her. He saw that she was scared and he knew that she didn't have Obelisk, but he had to see if it was true what the scriptures said about the holder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon being terrified of the great God Card. He had seen Isisa's fear when she had found out that he had Ra and Slifer and he had also seen the relief in her eyes at the end of the Duel where she had managed to put his God Cards at the bottom of his deck where he could not be able to reach them. [She does have talent I will admit that much, but I still don't think that she is telling the truth] thought Marik as he watched Isisa intensely, just then one of his Rare Hunters ran in saying that they just found out where Obelisk is hiding. 

Marik then demanded the Rare Hunter to tell him where it was, when the Rare Hunter said that his sister Ishiuz was holding Obelisk and was about to leave Egypt for Domino. He burst up from his chair and ran out the room, but before he could fully leave he shouted over his shoulder telling Isisa that she was free to go.

Isisa was relieved that she could go, but now she had to go and warn Ishizu that Marik was coming for her. As isisa was leaving the room, Odion said that he would bring her out of the Rare Hunter hide out and back into Cairo where Lord of D would be waiting. Knowing that Odion always kept his word, she agreed and so the two went out of the Hide out.


	39. Welcome To Battle City

Chapter 39 Welcome To Battle City

**Back in Domino**

Seto was still stressed out from all the work that goes into planning a tournament, even since Ishizu Ishtar had spoken to him about him having a past life he had been over worked and strained. He was glad as he set down his pen and turned his big black chair and looked out on to the city of Domino covered in the dying sun light. He sighed and leaned back, he missed Isisa and not just him, but Mokuba as well. The last time he had spoken with her was about a week ago. She had said that she would bring up Maria when she came to the Battle City Tournament.

Mokuba was glad that he could see his friend again, he had been talking non stop about all the fun the two would have, he even asked if she could spend most of the tournament with him and Seto, because Isisa said that she would have no time. For she was part of the Duel Medic Squad, that Kaiba Corp had hired just for the tournament. Seto had said that he didn't mind just as long as the two didn't get in his way of dueling and that there was no pranks during the tournament.

Just then, Mokuba walked into Seto's office, Seto turned and faced him and asked,

"You are still here. I thought you went home"

"No, big brother I didn't go home, I was waiting for you. Come tomorrow is the tournament and you need some sleep. You haven't been sleeping good for the past few days anyways" said Mokuba as he walked towards his brother

"How do you know I haven't been sleeping for the past few days?" inquired Seto as he packed up his briefcase

"I just know these things," replied his younger brother

"Yea I'm sure you do," said Seto not looking up

"Well, are you done or what?" asked Mokuba impatiently

"You really want this tournament to start don't you" teased Seto while looking at his brother

"Yea I do, I mean I am the Battle City Commissioner aren't I giggled Mokuba as he grabbed Seto's laptop case and ran out of the office.

Seto then followed his brother, turned off the lights, and locked his office.

The next morning when Mokuba woke up he could not but help feeling refreshed, he had made Seto go to bed last night early, but he even knew that his brother didn't get to bed until 11:30 last night. Mokuba threw off the covers and got dressed quickly he could not wait to see Maria and Isisa. He had talked to Isisa about the Battle City Tournament about a week ago and he could still remember the conversation well…

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Isisa how are things down in Egypt?" asked Mokuba as soon he read the name on the call display_

"_How did you know it was me?" asked Isisa from the other side of the line_

"_Oh that is easy I read the name on the call display, so how are you doing, missing my brother," teased Mokuba_

"_Well, what do you think, I do miss him" giggled Isisa _

"_That's good," said Mokuba_

"_Well, here things in Egypt have been going swimmingly, most of the duelist here in Egypt are going bonkers after your brother's speech about the tournament. Is your brother in the tournament?" asked Isisa _

"_Yea he is, are you coming," asked Mokuba_

"_I will be, but I won't be in the tournament, I will be a Duel Medic because of the new technology your brother has on the duel disks. What is the whole point of that in the first place?" asked Isisa _

"_Oh, its rather simple, you see if it depends on your duel level, the less your level the less pain you will feel for your attacks. You see if your opponent attacks you, you will feel the pain of your monster, so the higher the level the greater the pain. And that is why we have to have Duel Medics, just to cover our butts, but I think Seto will like it even more if he knows you are going to be there" sniggered Mokuba_

"_I am sure he will, by the way is he there" asked Isisa _

_Just as she had asked that question Seto had came home and shouted 'Mokuba I am home' to which Mokuba replied 'Isisa is on the phone', there was a long pause and then Seto had grabbed one of the many phones and said,_

"_Hello Isisa"_

"_Hello, Seto how have you been" _

"_Missing you" replied Seto_

"_Yea right, more or less busy with the company" said Mokuba from the phone in his room_

"_Mokuba get off the line," said Seto sternly_

"_But I was on first, you wait your turn" wailed Mokuba_

"_Get off" warned Seto_

"_Seto, he was on the phone first," said Isisa sweetly_

"_Who do you really want to talk to, me your husband or him your brother-in-law?" asked Seto into the phone_

"_Well, lets see, I think I might want to talk to my husband but I was talking with my brother-in-law for a while so…Mokuba I hate to say it but your brother won this try maybe next time" said Isisa ending the argument_

"_But I want to talk to you now" howled Mokuba_

"_Did I mention that Maria is coming with me?" said Isisa _

"_Oh really," said Mokuba cheerful now that he was hearing that his all time best friend was coming back for a visit_

"_Yea, she is coming, but I NEED to talk to your brother to DISCUSS the arrangements. Isn't that right Seto"? _

"_Yes Mokuba she is right, we NEED to talk about the arrangements," said Seto _

"_Okay, I will let you two talk" and with that Mokuba had hung up_

"_What arrangements do we need to discuss/?" asked Seto_

"_It was just a ruse to get him off the phone, but I am bring Maria either way" laughed Isisa_

_End of Flash Back_

When Isisa arrive in Domino she had phoned Kaiba Corp asking if there was a uniform that had to be worn by the Duel Medics, the women she talked to explained that there was no uniform, but there was a sign that all the Duel Medics had to have on their cars which were allowed in the Duel areas. She also explained that each duel Medic had to watch the duels and no duel could start unless a Duel Medic was in sight and was notified. There was also a mandatory first aid kit that was in the form of a small duffle bag that could be transported anywhere.

When Isisa had gotten all the information she needed she had hung up and phone Seto to see if he was home. He had not been able to answer for the new housekeeper had informed Isisa that he was taking a shower and she would tell him the moment he got out. Isisa had left the name and number of the Hotel that she was staying at so that he could contact her there.

When that was all done, she had taken a shower herself or more of a bath. She had turned on the water and then added some bubble bath to the water. She then took the cordless phone and then got ready for a bath. She was in her bathrobe when Seto had called back. She had put him on speaker and placed the phone on the bathroom counter, and went towards the jet tub.

"What are you up to?" asked Seto finally after they had exchange greetings and such

"Oh, just having a bath in the jet tub" teased Isisa knowing that Seto would want to be with her

"Is that so, maybe I should come and visit you," teased Seto back

"I don't think so, because then you wouldn't get any sleep for the Tournament tomorrow and that would not be a good idea," said Isisa applying more bubble bath to the water

"Is that so, but I should still come and see you" said Seto huskily

"I don't think so, you said it your self that you wanted to duel Yugi and beat him in the process, by the way YOU did take off the restraining order right" asked Isisa

"Yes I did, four days ago"

"That is good, I hope Yugi learned his lesson," said Isisa out loud

"What was that, I didn't catch it," said Seto from the other line

"Oh, nothing. I think it is time you went to bed thought," teased Isisa

"What are you my mother?"

"In a way yes and in a way no" replied Isisa

"Well, I think I better let you go and finish your bath," said Seto

"Yea I think you better, night"

"Yes night, see you in the morning" said Seto as he hung up

Isisa got out of the bathtub and turned off the phone, little did she know that the whole conversation was being recorded.

When Isisa had finished her bath, she had gotten ready for bed, she had told Maria that it was time and that there should be no late night chatting with Mokuba. Maria whined at this and then said good-bye to Mokuba on MSN. The two went to bed around 10:30 but Isisa couldn't sleep she was worried about her relationship with Seto. Blue Eyes had tried to comfort her but it was no use. Seto didn't say anything about caring for her, but so neither had she. [Maybe that is something that I need to do yet, I mean I could tell him near the end of the tournament…or maybe Mistress of Dragons could show up and well…see if he is as cold as ice as everyone claims he is. Yea I like that idea good thing I packed the Mistress of Dragons' Deck and outfit it will come in handy] thought Isisa as she climbed into bed.

The next morning Yugi woke up early, he grabbed the Puzzle which he a found in his mother's underwear drawer. He was glad that she was gone for a long time, he did not tell her about Kaiba's Duel Tournament because he knew that she would not let him even attend even though he had to defend his title as the King of Games. He got even more excited when Kaiba phone saying that the restraining order was lifted and he 'hoped' there would be no repeats of Paris. Yugi said that it was a deal and when he told the Pharaoh about the news he also was happy after being suck in the Puzzle for over seven months he was glad to come out.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh, as he got ready for Battle City, he was looking worried about what Ishizu had said about his past. Yugi knew he wanted to talk to Isisa about it as well apologize for what had happened in Paris.

The Pharaoh looked at his friend as he dressed and got ready for the tournament. He wanted to warn Isisa about Kaiba in Paris but he still could remember the fear in her eyes when she looked at him, and the way she ran to Kaiba for comfort. It hurt him deeply and he wanted badly to make up with his sister, but he still could not help it but warn her of Kaiba, [He is going to hurt her, I just know it. I know that they might be husband and wife, but Kaiba needs to deserve Isisa and he doesn't. He has to be able to deserve her, but I know him better and longer then Isisa has, she does not know of the things he is capable of. Sure he might be more then a smart ass most of the time, but I still don't trust him enough for her to be with him] though the Pharaoh in deep thought.

"Hey what are you thinking?" asked Yugi as he grabbed his new Duel Disk

"Nothing, just worried" said the Pharaoh still looking at the floor

"Well why don't you just put them aside and focus on dueling, we might even see Isisa you never know" tried Yugi as he headed for the door

"I am not to sure she might be hanging around Kaiba and the way those to look at each other it just drives me insane. I just wish I could talk to her without Kaiba or anyone interfering just for once" said the Pharaoh unhappily

"Oh, come on. Stop slouching in the gutter, come out, and duel like you mean it. I mean we do have to defend the title," said Yugi from the stair way

"Man, that kid sure knows how to make someone smile" smiled the Pharaoh as he followed his friend

When Isisa left the Hotel with Maria she bumped into Nuri, which surprised her very much for she didn't intend to see Nuri at any Dueling Functions.

"What are you doing here in Domino?" asked Isisa to her Doctor

"Oh, I was just hanging around, I hoped I could bump into you and would you look at it now" said Nuri her Egyptian brown eyes sparkling with mischief

"Well, I am here now, what do you want me to do?" asked Isisa to her friend

"Okay, this might sound dumb, but you see I have this card" she fished out a duel monsters card out of her purse

"And I would like you to give it to the King of Games" she finished Blushing

She handed the card to Isisa, and Isisa looked at the card. It was the Dark Magician Girl, and then she said,

"Why do you want me to give it? You can go and give it to him, I'll give you his address" said Isisa looking for her phone

"NO" shouted Nuri startled by the suggestion

"Sorry, I mean no, I can't go…I am kind of shy and well he is cute" she said in a small voice

"Okay, but you could get his autograph," said Isisa sweetly

"No, I don't want his autograph, just give him the card, like slip it in without him noticing okay. I know you can do it alright…oh and before I leave take this card," she said while she fished out another card, again, it was the Dark Magician Girl

"This one is for you, use it in your 'other' deck" and with that she ran down the street.

Isisa looked at the two Dark Magician Girls and placed the one Nuri gave her in her Dragon Deck and the other one she placed in her extra card case on her belt. Her and Maria continued on their way until they reached the Kaiba Corp building, where a large number of Duelists had already gathered. Isisa scanned the crowed and saw Joey talking to Tristan about something rather amusing so she walked over to where they where standing, just as she approached the gang a limo pulled up and Maria ran towards the limo. Isisa saw Seto and Mokuba come out of the limo and greet Maria and Seto looking over to where Isisa was standing. She had indicated to him that she would be a few moments. He then nodded and Isisa walked towards Yugi.

Yugi had changed places with the Pharaoh so the Pharaoh was talking to the gang. Joey was telling the group that at the Pizza Parlor that he worked at they were serving a new kind of Pizza just for the Battle City Tournament. It was called the Duelists Victory Pizza and it was great. Joey said that the manager had asked the staff to sample it and it was heavenly, and he had suggested Joey to bring his friends along if he made it into the finals.

"That's great news Joey, I am sure you and me will make it into the finals" said Yugi (Pharaoh)

"Great, now we only have to get 6 locater cards," said Joey looking at the crowd that gathered

"I am sure it will be easy as pie"

"Pie, did anyone say pie?" said Joey as he looked around.

"No, Joey it is just an expression" laughed Yugi

"I have to agree with Yugi on that one" said a voice from behind Yugi

The whole gang looked in the diction of the voice, and they were surprised to see Isisa.

"Hey, how have you been?" asked Téa

"I am fine thank you much," replied Isisa

"Do you mind if I have a chat with you Yugi" asked Isisa

"Sure, lets go over there," said Yugi pointing to a bench

They walked to the bench an sat down, Isisa was the first to break the silence by saying,

"Hey Yugi can I see your deck?"

"Ummm sure" said Yugi as he handed Isisa his deck. He saw that Isisa was looking through his deck, but what he didn't notice was the Dark Magician Girl being slipped into his deck.

"This is a great deck," said Isisa as she handed the deck back.

Just then there was a cheer in the crowd while Seto came on the big screen that was on the front of the building and all that he said was,

"Welcome to Battle City let the tournament begin"


	40. The Duels Start

Chapter 40 The Duels Start

**Note From the Author: **_I would like to take this time again to thank, Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire and her sister ProtoZero for all of support and our 'meetings' are the best. They give me more ideas that I can incorporate in the story(s). _

_I will also be using some duels from the anime so if anyone asks I do not own any of it. I will be copying and adding some of my words to the duels as best as I can, there will be some made up duels for Kaiba since some of his duels were not shown_

Isisa noticed that after Seto had said his speech, that all the Duel Medics and the Duelist themselves went to find their first opponent. Isisa decided that she would stick close to Seto and Mokuba for the first little bit. She caught up to Seto just as he was going to walk into the crowd. Isisa grabbed her Medic duffel bag and went to follow him.

"Hey wait up" she waved when Seto turned to see who was calling

"You are going to join me?" teased Seto

"Yea just for the first little while if you don't mind" said Isisa as she caught up to him

"No, problem on that, I have a question" asked Seto as the two walked around

"Sure, I am listening"

"What do you know about Ishizu Ishtar?" asked Seto looking at Isisa

"Well, what I can tell you is that she is a Museum curator, she is also the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. Does that help you?" asked Isisa looking at Seto

"In a way, but she said something else that was interesting something about another Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Dueling World which I highly doubt because I ripped the fourth one up, so it would not be used against me" stated Seto  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this but…" hesitated Isisa

"What tell me?" inquired Seto

"Well, there is a duelist that duels for Industrial Illusions, and well she has something what Pegasus calls the Blue Eyes White Dragon Deck. None of the cards will not work with your deck because you have three Blue Eyes White Dragons in your deck. And this deck is made to use your dragons when they are not in play. So, the duelist can use a special card that will allow that to happen. The card is called The Soul of The Blue Eyes, and it is a special card. So special in fact, that the duelist is on the Hit List for the Rare Hunters, but what they don't under stand is that the deck or the Soul of the Blue Eyes won't work unless you can activate the Blue Eyes its self and that is by having three dragons already in the graveyard. So in a way you cannot use it, there is another way of getting the Soul of the Blue Eyes to work, but it is to dangerous to deal with" finished Isisa

Seto was interested, he wanted that card in his deck, and there were ways to make cards work if they were programmed not to work unless there was a certain card involved. Then he asked,

"What is the name of this duelist?"

"Her name is Mistress of Dragons, and trust me she is no peach to deal with. Have you heard of Marik Ishtar?" asked Isisa

"Yea I have heard of him, he has two God Cards"

"Right, well believe it or not she kicked his ass hard. She made sure that Ra and Slifer never even made an appearance and she used Slifer against him"

"So she won the duel?"

"Yea she did, but she didn't take Slifer or Ra, because she didn't want them. Ishizu offered to give her Obelisk, but the same thing she turned it down"

"And she gave Obelisk to me" said Seto

Isisa stared him in shock,

"She did WHAT!" she shouted

"You heard me, she gave the third God Card to me"

"Do you know how to use it?" said Isisa weary already

She already felt Blue Eyes stirring and saying, 'this is not good, not good at all' she pushed the feeling aside, but looked at Seto's deck that was in the duel disk and stepped further away from him without him noticing. The two walked in silence, until a group of four boys showed up and challenged Seto to a duel. He agreed to duel the leader of the boys, and the duel began. Isisa watched from the side lines like she was supposed to do, but what she noticed wasn't something she wanted to see. The Seto she knew had changed he was already more cold, then he already had been.

The Pharaoh roamed around the dueling areas, after his duel with the 'Seeker' (Rare Hunter) he was itching to find out who this Marik is and why he wanted the power from the Millennium Puzzle. He was also surprised when he had won the Red Eyes Black Dragon back for Joey, that he didn't want the card back. He had said that he needed to learn that he could duel without the Red Eyes, and that he was going to need all the help he could get with Marik.

He walked around the dueling areas, until he decided to watch one of Joey's duels without him noticing. He climbed up onto the rooftop, walked into the shadows, and saw that Joey was dueling the so-called ESP Duelist. He was surprised at the skill that went into the ESP Duelist but there was something not right, but he could not put his finger on it. He looked around and then heard Mokuba's whistle go off. And him hollering 'Dueling Foul' he wondered what that was all about and looked over to where Mokuba was.

Mokuba had caught the Espa Rosa Brothers cheating and was about to disqualify them from the tournament when they had told them that their older brother had protected them from bullies. It had reminded Mokuba on how Seto had done the same thing when they were at the orphanage. He had then told the brothers that he would not disqualify under the conditions that they would not help him cheat. He then felt someone looking at him and saw Yugi and thought, [Boy, I hope that Yugi hadn't seen me do that. I know Joey is his best friend and all that, but I am a sucker for big brother stories].

Just them Mokuba's cell vibrated and he took it out of his pocket and looked. It was a text from Maria, it seemed that she had caught Seto and Isisa in a 'lovers' hug. He pulled up the message, it said,

_Hey, Mokie, it seems ur brother has his own PERSONAL nurse. _

_G2luv (Got to love) it. _

_B/c with this rule, ur bro will get a lot of hands on luv if u know wat I mean_

_C u later_

_Maria_

_p.s_

_Haven't seen ur bro duel yet and tell ur bro 2 watch out 4 Mistress D turns out she is in BC (Battle City) 2_

[Who is Mistress D] thought Mokuba as he texted Maria back

_Who is Mistress D?_

_And y should my bro watch out 4 her?_

A few moments later the answer came,

_Mistress D or Mistress of Dragons as she is known is a Duelist that is a fanatic of Dragons her deck is called the Blue Eyes White Dragon deck b/c most of the cards in that deck r some how related 2 the BEWD or they just have the word Blue in it._

_Ur bro apparently has two cards she wants, something called Soul of Dragon Trainer and Blue Dragon Spirit. I think they r magic cards _

[Okay that is a first, oh wait a minute they are cards that he got in his earlier duels he does still have them, they are in the card suit case that Seto is carrying around. I had better tell him] thought Mokuba as he started to text his brother while hoping he was not dueling now.

_Bro, Maria said 2 watch out. There is a Duelist named Mistress of Dragons and she is on the hunt 4 u. something about two cards, Soul of Dragon Trainer and Blue Dragon Spirit they r 2 magic cards that u have._

_Mokie_

With that, Mokuba put his phone away. He continued to watch the duel, but what he notice was the person watching him.

Isisa walked along the duels to see if she was needed anywhere, so far, there hadn't been any major injures; just the scraps, bruises, and maybe bruised pride but nothing major. She then came to the duel with Joey and the ESP duelist. It had already ended and Mokuba had shown up, but that was not what caught her eye. What had caught her eye was Yugi walking away from the duel. Isisa ran up to talk to him,

"Hey Yugi where are you going?" shouted Isisa

"Nowhere" replied the Pharaoh

"Oh, I see you are in charge at the moment" stopped Isisa in her tracks

"Yes that is right, is that a problem?" replied the Pharaoh

"Oh, no not at all, it is just why didn't you stay and congratulate Joey"

"It was best for him to duel without me watching, just to see how good his skill has gotten," said the Pharaoh looking away from Isisa

"I see," said Isisa softly

There was silence between the two as the passersby tried to walk in between the two of them. It wasn't until the Pharaoh said,

"Isisa there is something I have to tell you"

'Yea, what is it"

"I am sorry for what happened in Paris, I admit I was a little over protective"

"Just a little" cut in Isisa crossing her arms

"Okay more then a little, but still. Isisa…" started the Pharaoh

"I want to protect you, something in my memory urged me to do that. Kaiba is not what he really is, he is the loving husband right now, but that is not his true nature. The only person he cares about is Mokuba and besides Mokuba is the Kaiba Corporation. He does not deserve you right now, but with time he may" finished the Pharaoh

"Your just jealous" shouted Isisa starting to fill with anger

"No, I am not, I just want to protect you that is all" pleaded the Pharaoh

"Oh, I am sure about that" scoffed Isisa

"Isisa…"

"You listen here, Seto is my husband whether you like it or not. And to let you know he would NEVER hurt me. That is just you talking"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you when he does hurt you" finished the Pharaoh as he watched Isisa walk away from him

"Did you have to yell at her like that?" asked Yugi as he appeared

"No, man I am a terrible brother"

"No you are not, you just have to let her find out for her self about Kaiba that is all" comforted his friend

Isisa had enough; she had to find out whether or not Seto was like the Pharaoh had said. So she went to her car that was parked right outside the KC building, unlocked the vehicle and grabbed her Mistress of Dragons outfit. She then walked into a public washroom that was near by and changed into the outfit making sure that no one saw her. She applied the make up and then put the semi transparent dark blue veil in front of her face, in order to cover up the lower half of her face. Isisa then put the lightest blue dress on that she had in her closet. The straps on the dress were an inch thick and the length of the dress was a little bit above the ankles. Isisa then applied cover up on her birthmark. She had gotten the birthmark/burn highlighted to look more like a tattoo. (Note her outfit is similar to Ishizu's when she is dueling Kaiba). Then she placed a hood over her head and attached pins to hold it in place, and to complete her outfit. She took the duel disk that she was issued before she was asked to be a Duel Medic, and placed it on her left arm, grabbed her deck belt that was fashioned for a women and snaked it around her waist. Then she looked at her self in the mirror and saw the transformation, no longer did Isisa Neffar Pegasus exist, but the Mistress of Dragons.

Before Isisa left the washroom, she practiced her Mistress of Dragons voice, which was lower and more of a whispery voice then Isisa's normal speaking voice. When satisfied that her voice was presentable, she walked out of the washroom and back into her car and drove to an ally way. [With hopes Seto comes this way, we will see if he is as cold hearted as everyone says] thought the Mistress of Dragons (Isisa)

Mistress of Dragons arrived at the ally in the black car "Isisa" was assigned to. She parked in the dark shadows and got out of the car. She checked both license plates to make sure it was hard to read. She didn't want anyone other than Kaiba to know that she was in his tournament. Satisfied with everything she sat on the hood of the car to watch and wait for her prey.


	41. Mistress of Dragons

Chapter 41 Mistress of Dragons

**Note from the Author: **_Some of the cards used are either Fake or real. You will see some common cards, but for Mistress of Dragons I had to make a deck especially for her, so you might recognize some cards and then again, you may not, but I hope you enjoy. _

_And a special thanks to all my reviewers, I LOVE reading your comments and I did some changes to the chapters regarding format so thank you Dragongal for telling me about chapter 36 or 37 can't remember but thank you for posting that and I have changed it so that it looks like the other chapters. _

Mokuba was the first to arrive at the scene. It turns out that two duelists were dueling and the one who won was trying to get two rare cards out of the losing opponent.

_(From the Anime)_

"I know you won, but you can't change the rules it's not fair," said the 'loser' of the duel

"Its not fair" mocked the winner

"That's loser talk chump, this card is worthless" shouted the winner

"B-but Battle City rules state that you only get one of my rarest card if you win"

"WELL, YEA I'M MAKING MY OWN RULES, NOW GIVE ME THE TWO RAREST CARDS IN YOUR DUELING DECK AND FAST" shouted the winner

"Two cards, come on" pleaded the loser as the winner went to grab him by the collar

"Give'em up"

(Whistle sound)

"Dueling Foul" stated Mokuba as he cut in

"Hey, beat it Junior," snapped the winner

"Junior, You're talking to the Official Commissioner for the Battle City Tournament. I will settle any and all dueling disputes and when it comes to the rules, what I say goes. Do I make myself clear" declared Mokuba to the two duelists

"I'll keep that in mind, now get lost," threatened the winner showing his fists to Mokuba

"If you want to stay in this tournament your gonna have to do what I say" shouted Mokuba back

"Or what" growled the winner sizing Mokuba up

"Or you'll have to deal with me" interjected Seto Kaiba

"What you say," said the winner as he spun around to see Seto walking up behind him

"Hey, bro" said Mokuba his eyes lighting up

"Se-Seto Kaiba" stammered the winner in shock

"When you speak to my brother that way your dishonoring me and the Battle City Tournament and besides I have very little patience for bullies" snapped Seto

"What's your problem?" said the winner

Seto placed his card suit case down, and opened it while saying,

"Its time you learned to show some respect"

"Wow, wow amazing what's up with all these rare cards?" said the winner in amazement as he bend down to examine the cards

"I challenge you to a duel, here and now. With one condition you must use these rare cards to boost the dueling power of your pathetic deck," said Seto with crossed arms looking rather amused

"Hahaha, you sure about this, hahaha" laughed the winner as he looked at the cards

The winner and Seto got ready to face off when the winner said,

"With all these rare cards and my skill there's no way I'll lose" while grabbing five cards

"Watch out Kaiba, you're setting your self up for a fall" finished the winner

Kaiba just smiled and laughed

"Uh!" said the winner

"Grrrr, its time to Duel" shouted the winner

"Uh, I just need to play a single card to defeat you"

_(End of Anime)_

_**Side Note:**__ scrip above was taken from Season 2, Episode 60 The Master of Magicians Part 1_

"Hey wait bro" cut in Mokuba

"What is it Mokuba" said Seto tensely, pressure building up

"We need a Duel Medic, hey where is the one that oversaw your guys duel" asked Mokuba to the loser

"Well, she was sitting in the shadows over there" pointed the loser to the dark shadows 40 feet behind the winner

Seto, the winner, and Mokuba followed the direction the finger pointed and they saw a figure sitting lazily on the hood of a small four-door car. The car appeared to blend right in with the shadows. The figure then nodded her head, and then Seto and the winner continued the duel.

The duel didn't finish until Seto pulled out Obelisk the Tormentor out and placed the God Card onto the field. Then the winner wasn't the winner anymore, Seto had taken his cards back and the locater card that he had 'earned' from the winner. Just as the Medic was about to come out and help the now not so lucky duelist. The teenager bully jumped up and ran out of the ally away from Seto, the loser from the previous duel had left as well. Just as Seto and Mokuba were to leave did the Medic come out of the shadows and saying,

"Well, I will tell you something. He is going to feel that blow in the morning" came the low husky giggle

Seto stopped in his footsteps, the husky voice seemed familiar in a way, but he could not find out how. He then brushed the thought aside and then spoke,

"Who are you?"

"Well, and I thought that adorable talking mimicking Maria had warned you about me" said the stranger coming closer.

Now in the light Seto and Mokuba could make out the figure, it was a women, but her face was covered and so was her head. Her light blue dress was covered with dragons of different kinds and sizes all made of the same dark blue thread.

"I will repeat, who are you?" restated Seto

"Well, if I must"

"Wait, are you the so called Mistress of Dragons" asked Mokuba

"Well, at least someone was paying attention when Maria sent that text" said Mistress of Dragons as she put her arms in the air

"So, you are the one who is looking for two cards that I have" said Seto smugly

"Why, you read my mind, you must be a mind reader" mocked Mistress of Dragons

"Well, I don't have time to duel amateurs," said Seto turning his back to Mistress of Dragons

"Who, said I was an amateur?" said Mistress of Dragons sweetly

Seto turned around and looked at Mistress of Dragons, she wasn't going to give up until she got him in a duel, [Maybe this might be worth it] thought Seto for a moment, [Never mind, its just a waste of my time] the rethought

Like reading his mind, Mistress of Dragons said while holding up a locater card and a card that looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon

"Maybe these might help you in your decision" she said

Seto looked at the card and the locater and then said,

"Alright you got me, but when I win you need to hand over that Soul of the Blue Eyes and that locater card"

"Over my dead body to the duel monster card, but you can have an equally rare card of your choice out of this case" she presented a suitcase, smaller then Seto's and indicated

"Like I said, equally rare card of your choice out of this case"

"That is not what the rules say," said Mokuba

"Well, I am sure if we were to make a deal it would be alright, if I win I won't touch your God Card or your Blue Eyes White Dragons, and if you win, you won't touch my Soul of The Blue Eyes and my Dark Magician Girl. Do we have a deal?" inquired Mistress of Dragons

Seto thought for a moment, looking at the card held in Mistress of Dragons hand, and then said,

"Deal, and no going back on it"

"Deal, and I will be watching you," said Mistress of Dragons as they shook hands

"Okay then LET'S DUEL," they both said in unison

_**Side note: **__this is my first dueling scene, the dueling scenes will not be as long as the ones in the anime but I will try I will only focus on some of the main duels, like Double Duel (Episodes 70—73) and Friends Till the End (Episodes 75 – 78). I will do some of the duels in the Finals in summery version maybe there will be some lines and actions from the duels I am not sure yet. But this is just as a heads up. _

"I'll start off, if you don't mind," said Mistress of Dragons

"I place three face down cards and I place Dragon Princess (AT: 1500 DF: 1800) in Defense Mode"

"You think that is going to stop me," sneered Kaiba

"Don't let that Princess fool you she packs quite a punch," laughed Mistress of Dragons

"Okay, whatever my turn, I place Vorse Raider (AT: 1900 DF: 1200) in Attack mode, Attack that Dragon Princess" shouted Kaiba as Vorse Raider slashed the Princess in half.

The monster disappeared and then Kaiba said,

"Seems like this duel is going to be over before it started" as Mistress of Dragons life points dropped to 3900

"I place one card face down and that ends my turn" finished Kaiba

"Well, impressive but you have done me a good favor Kaiba sweetheart" teased Mistress of Dragons as she picked up a card

"You see, you activated the special abilty of Dragon Princess, you see when the card is sent to the grave yard it take 300 life points from your opponent so as you see" she said as Kaiba's life points dropped to 3700.

"She does pack quite a punch"

"What ever just get on with your turn?" growled Kaiba his mood worsening

"Well, now this card is going to do you some damage that you won't like. I play Mystical Blue Light," said the Mistress as a blue ball of light appeared

"This Magic Card allows me to chose a card from your deck and place it at the very bottom and it must be done in secret so can you guess which card is going to the bottom" taunted the Mistress

"YOU DIDN'T" shouted Kaiba from across the playing field

"I just did, too bad" snickered Mistress of Dragons

"Now, I activate the card Pot of Greed, and with the two cards that I am allowed I also activate the Trap Card Solemn Wishes, which allows me to gain 500 life points every time I draw a card or cards. And that ends my turn" finished Mistress of Dragons

"About darn time, I was getting bored out of my mind," stated Kaiba as he drew a card

" I place the monster, Battle Steer (AT: 1800 DF: 1300) in attack mode. Now attack Vorse Raider, slash her life points in half" shouted Kaiba as Vorse Raider attacked and brought Mistress of Dragons life points down to 2000

"Now, Battle Steer, attack her life points again"

"Not so fast lover boy" said Mistress Dragons

"I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack. Sorry but you had your chance and now you made your final mistake" stated Mistress of Dragons

"What ever, and DON"T CALL ME LOVER BOY" shouted Kaiba

"Lover Boy" tantalized Mistress of Dragons

"I said"

"Just get on with the Duel" finished Mistress of Dragons all serious again

"I also activate Pot of Greed, and place two cards face down and end my turn" ended Kaiba

"Well, like I said, that was your final mistake, now you will pay the price. And since Solemn Wishes is still on the field, my life points raise 500 points (2500). So now, I reveal my face down cards, since you brought my life points down to just what they need to be. I can now activate the Magic Cards Release of Ancient Spirit and Caller of the Blue Eyes"

Just then blinding blue light came from both of the revealed cards, so blinding that everyone watching needed to cover their eyes. Seto had covered his eyes as well and then he looked up and saw…

**To Be Continued! **


	42. Soul of the Blue Eyes

Chapter 42 Soul Of The Blue Eyes

**Note from the Author: **_This needs to be said just so not to confuse anyone. The Soul of the Blue Eyes releases Isisa's spirit dragon and the rest will be explained but just as you know what Soul of the Blue Eyes does._

_**Recap:**__ Just then blinding blue light came from both of the revealed cards, so blinding that everyone watching needed to cover their eyes. Seto had covered his eyes as well and then he looked up and saw…_

What Seto saw, was unbelievable, for when the blinding light had died down he could make out the outline of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but yet it looked different. The dragon looked paler and more transparent.

"Now, I don't think I need to tell you what card is on the field, but in case you got misplace Lover Boy, When Release of Ancient Spirit and Caller of the Blue Eyes are activated they automatically bring Soul of the Blue Eyes to the field. But there is a catch; the holder's life points must be below 2900. So now I will tell you how or better yet show you how my dragon works. You see you have no Blue Eyes White Dragon's on the field or in the graveyard. So now I can use Caller of the Blue Eyes to call all three of your dragons to the field and have their power absorbed into Soul of the Blue Eyes" and as Mistress of Dragons had said those words, three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Kaiba as all three of his dragons went towards the paler dragon, which was becoming more opaque then transparent

"So as you see your dragons gave my Soul of the Blue Eyes 3000 AT points, don't you just love it" squealed Mistress of Dragons

Kaiba was groaning, [I have to find away of getting rid of that card, but I can only guess on what card Mistress of Dragons placed at the bottom of my deck. The card she placed would be Obelisk the only card that I can use to turn this duel in my favor] thought Kaiba bitterly

"What mentally kicking your self?" said Mistress of Dragons

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST END YOUR TURN YOU HELLCAT," bellowed Kaiba furious that a women was kicking his ass

"Thank you for the complement, but due to Battle City Rules I can't attack you so guess what I end my turn" she said with a man's bow

Seto drew a card and looked; Dark Hole, [Hey this card can help me I will place it down face down and see if she dares] thought Kaiba evilly

"I place one card face down, and I change Vorse Raider and Battle Steer to Defense mode and that ends my turn" finished Kaiba

"About time," teased Mistress of Dragons as she picked a card

"I also place one card face down and I attack with Soul of the Blue Eyes. ATTACK VORSE RAIDER" cried Mistress of Dragons

Soul of the Blue Eyes threw back its head and gathered up power, and when it had, all the power it could muster directed its attack to Vorse Raider.

Kaiba braced for impact, and when the attack hit a searing, pain raced through him. In a way he was glad that the technology was working like it should, but in another way he wished it could have been Mistress of Dragons at the receiving end instead of him.

When the attack was done, Mistress of Dragons looked at her opponent who was on the ground, she then glanced at her dragon and mentally said,

'Did you HAVE to use so much power?'

'I am a dragon after all, and besides it's his darn fault that he made the pain level what ever thing amabob' said Blue Eyes

'Yea, but I don't want him hurt'

'Isisa you know me, I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it and like I told you. I find that Mokuba kid cute, I wouldn't deprive him of a brother just because his older brother is an asshole' giggle Blue Eyes

'Yea, well next time control it will ya'

'Okay Isisa what ever you say' finished Blue Eyes

Mistress of Dragons then glanced over her shoulder where the Medic bag was resting on the ground. She then heard,

"Big Brother are you okay," said Mokuba worried for his older sibling

"Does he need help?" asked Mistress of Dragons in a worried voice

"I'm…fine…" said Kaiba shakily as he stood up, he glanced at Mistress of Dragons and saw that she was worried. It was obvious to see that this was her first time dueling with the duel disk and she wasn't aware of the pain effects, even though her monster in the beginning of the duel was destroyed she might've not felt much since it was only 100 life points and it was not much of an attack in the first place. [She is worried, even though we are fighting against each other, she is worried] thought Seto as he stood up still shaken from the blast, but ready to keep on fighting, [I think I might make this easy for her and just get rid of the Dragon of hers so she could feel the pain] smirked Seto as he refocused

"Now, do you finish your turn?" asked Kaiba

"Y-Yes, I end my turn," said Mistress of Dragons finding her voice

"So, I take it this is your first time dueling on the disks so I think its time since you gave me some pain to think about. I think I will return the favor," he said as he picked up a card

Seto saw the fear enter Mistress of Dragons eyes, and smiled, [It good to know that you are human after all] thought Kaiba as he placed the card he drew into his hand and looked up to face Mistress of Dragons again. He then said, as he was about to press the button that showed the face down cards,

"I reveal the Magic Card, Dark Hole and now Soul of the Dragon will be no more, so you will feel the same pain I did so be prepared" fired Seto

"I wouldn't be to full of your self, if I were you. I counter your attack with the Trap Card, White Hole. This card protects my monster while destroying yours instead," said the Mistress

With that, Kaiba's monsters were placed into the graveyard and after they had disappeared, had the pain come. This time Mistress of Dragons ran towards her opponent, dropping her cards as she ran towards the falling duelist. She was able to catch Kaiba as he fell, but the weight of Kaiba falling into her arms caused the Mistress to fall to the ground as well.

So, instead of hitting the hard ground as Seto expected he fell into something or someone soft. He then felt a finger go towards his pulse and his eyes burst right open and staring into the deep blue frightened eyes of Mistress of Dragons.

Seto jumped from her arms and then tried to stand, but fell back into her arms he this time stayed there and let her examine him.

"I think we better call this a draw," said Mistress of Dragons

"NO!" burst Kaiba

"We, finish the duel"

"But you are hurt. Me or someone has to have a good look at you," begged Mistress of Dragons

"We, finish the duel. Then can you examine me further!" snapped Kaiba as he got up and took his position

Mistress of Dragons got up and looked over at Mokuba who was looking at the whole scene, he mouthed a silent thanks and she nodded her response.

When Mistress of Dragons had gotten to her place, Seto said,

"I end my turn"

"Okay, it my turn. Soul of the Blue Eyes attack Seto Kaiba directly," she said slowly as if trying to warn him

The dragon again three back its head and got ready to power up, but this time the blast was not as sharp as it had been the first time. The pain again sliced through Kaiba like a double-edged sword, but this time he remained standing and bit down firmly on his tongue so as to not cry out in pain. His life points went down dramatically, from 3700 to only 700 life points.

"Now I place Dragon Servant (AK: 1100 DF: 1300) in attack mode, and that completes my turn" stated the Mistress

"Good, now my turn. I activate the Magic Card Swords of Revealing Light, now you can forget about attacking me for two turns sweet heart, and I also activate Wind Tornado so now you can say good bye to your Solemn Wishes card because now its gone for good. And finally yet importantly I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn, so can you guess which card is coming back…no Vorse Raider in attack mode. So before the end of my turn I am going to repay you with a little favor, Vorse Raider attack Dragon Servant," shouted Kaiba as he pointed to the monster.

When Vorse Raider finished off Dragon Servant, the pain that ran through Mistress of Dragons was unbearable. She fell to the ground like Kaiba had, but she braced her self by holding her upper body up by her hands. She then looked at Kaiba and saw nothing much coldness steaming from him. Mistress of Dragons then looked at her life points; she went from 3000 to 2200, which wasn't bad.

"So how did that feel?" mocked Kaiba this time, the power balance changing

"One word, Painful" stated the Mistress as she got up from the ground

"I guess we know how it feels now" finished Seto

"Okay, whatever" she said

"I end my turn," said Seto

Mistress of Dragons looked at her deck and then said,

"I activate the Magic Card, Harpy's Feather Duster, so any traps or magic's are back in your hand, and then I will play the card Monster Reborn to bring back Dragon Princess in attack mode. Then as my final move, I will attack with this card. The Mistress of the Blue Eyes (AT: 2000 DF: 1100) so don't let this girl fool you she is more then one tough cookie" said Mistress of Dragons as she played the card

"Attack Vorse Raider Mistress of the Blue Eyes"

When the attack was complete, she then called out again,

"Now, Dragon Princess finish him off" and with that Kaiba had lost the duel

It took awhile for realization to settle in, he couldn't believe that be was beaten by a girl. It hurt the pride too much, but as he saw her approach with the locater card in hand, he was baffled.

"I think you can have this," she said giving him the locater card

"But you won" interrupted Mokuba

"I can here to find those two cards, and find them and win them I did there is no point in me hanging around" she said taking the cards

"So, you don't want to be in the finals" pestered Mokuba

"No, I don't want to, maybe your brother and me can duel again but not in the near future I hope" she said, but then she turned around and said,

"Why don't you check your system about this duel, and if you can do you mind lowering the level on mine duel disk?" asked Mistress of Dragons and over her shoulder she yelled,

"It was great dueling you" ask

The two brothers watched her leave in a cloud of dust, she had offered to take a look at Seto, but the sooner she was out of his sight the better. Just then, Mokuba entered his thoughts by saying,

"Hey, bro look at what went on, according to our system you won the duel between Mistress of Dragons, but that is just weird. We both were here and we know that she beat you. Do you think she hacked into the system or something?" asked Mokuba

"I don't know Mokuba, I don't know"

Just then, Mokuba got a text from an unknown cell phone, the message said,

_Kaiba brothers,_

_U might have found out that the duel has been switched as far as we know that duel was official and if u look under the locater card you will find a card. I kept my word and so did ur brother. Have fun in the rest of the tournament…_

_Mistress Dragons _

"Wow, I wonder how she got my number?" wondered Mokuba

"I don't know, I don't know," said Seto while looking at the card, Mistress of Dragons was right the card Seto was holding was an equally rare card. She did keep her word and so had he. She got the cards she was after and he had gotten one and a locater card as well.

When she was out of sight, the Kaiba brothers proceeded towards Kaiba Corp to locate Yugi and the other two Egyptian God Cards.

But what Isisa didn't know was that someone had been tailing Mistress of Dragons since the moment she showed put. Isisa put the duel disk and the two cards she had gotten from Seto and placed them back into the Mistress of Dragons' deck. She then left a message for her stepfather telling him that she had found and retrieve fairly the two cards and that she would put the deck in a safe the moment she got to the Domino Hotel.

Isisa then changed back into her normal 'Duel Medic' clothes and packed away the Mistress of Dragons dress, [It was nice being able to duel my husband without his notice, but I can't believe it that Ishizu would give him such a dangerous card. I would have to keep my eyes open for Marik and the Rare Hunters, I don't want them to use me against Seto if anything like that happens. It might be better for me to keep my distance a little just to be on the safe side] thought Isisa as she walked into the shining sun in search of Joey and the others.


	43. Slifer The Sky Dragon Part 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000268 EndHTML:0000029285 StartFragment:0000002690 EndFragment:0000029249 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/denisehauenstein/Desktop/Stories/From%20the%20Past%20to%20the%20Future/Chapter%2043%20Slifer%20The%20Sky%20Dragon%20Part%

Chapter 43 Slifer The Sky Dragon Part 1

**Note from the Author: **_I will be using most of Episode 65-67 Mime Control, from Season 2; I will let you know when the real parts end the fic parts starts. _

_I will be doing a summery of the duel, thank you to _

_For letting me use some of the duel summaries. But some has been taken from directly from the video feed, but it is annoying and hard work to get the exact writing down _

_I will also be adding some cut scenes from the Japanese version as well to make the duels more interesting._

_To everyone I am just covering my butt so any original characters like Isisa, Philip and everyone like that who is not in the original anime I do own but all other characters I do not own. Just to cover my butt here people…_

Maria looked around the dueling area, [Where can he BE, he SAID he WAS going to BE there for crying out loud] thought Maria as he constantly looked at her wristwatch that Mokuba sent for Christmas.

"Waiting for your boyfriend," teased Isisa

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" trying to deny the accusation

"Oh, sure he is. I know the look it comes every time he is around," teased Isisa again

"NO it does not," cried Maria

"Oh, come on let me tease you. You do it every time I am with Seto" said Isisa sitting beside Maria

"Oh, sure I do"

Just then, the two looked over to see Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, and Téa walk towards them,

_Anime Start_

"Who's the man, Thanks to Weevil, only two locater cards away from the finals?" proclaimed Joey

"That was some impressive dueling back there Joey, you sent that cheater running out of Battle City like roach from a spray can" complemented Tristan

"Thanks Tristan, I guess I was the star of the show today wasn't I. The crowd dubs me; I crushed Weevil what a duel ha. Plus I got that termites rarest card, The Insect Queen" said Joey holding up the card

"And you totally deserve it Joey, think about it so far you out smarted two top duelists and both of them turned out to be major cheaters" exclaimed Téa

"Yea, why do I attract these freaks?" asked Joey

"Hahaha, its good practice Joey. Dueling Espa Rosa and Weevil prepared you for anything. Your on your way to becoming an experienced duelist" explained Grandpa

"Yea, your right. Eat your heart out Yugi hahaha," laughed Joey

[Oh, I just hope that Yugi's safe. Where ever he is] thought Téa

"Alright, lets get going you guys we still have find Yugi and Joey needs another challenge" pumped Tristan

"Yea"-exclaimed Joey

_End of Anime _

"Hey look over there," pointed Maria

"Hey guys" waved Isisa over to where her and Maria were sitting

"Hey what's up, have you seen Yugi?" asked Joey

"No, but I did see some of your duel with Espa" said Isisa

"Great, did you love the way I kicked is little ass" said Joey

"Sure, you proved your self that you can win duels without your Red Eyes congrats" congratulated Isisa

"Yea, it was great knowing that I could win with out my Red Eyes, though I do miss the card, but I know that Yugi is going to take good care of it," said Joey

"That's is good to hear" said Maria

_Anime begins _

_Scene change: Marik on the boat on his way to Battle City_

"The time has come for my arrival. Every thing seems to be in place, before I step foot in Battle City I have one more task to complete and then if all goes as planned the power of the Pharaoh will be mine" said Marik to himself

Just them Odion showed up and asked from behind,

"Master Marik, is it time? The quiet one waits"

"Yes, I shall control his mind, and eliminate Yugi once and for all. And then I'll take that Puzzle Hahaha" said Marik looking towards Battle City

_Scene change: under a bridge_

"Marik keeps talking about wanting the power of the Pharaoh, but you are the Pharaoh. If you really had all this power inside don't you think we would know about it? I guess you must if you saved the world, but what happened," asked Yugi looking up at his partner

"It's all still unclear," replied the Pharaoh

"Well, we know that Marik's family has been protecting your tomb for years and for some reason he got this crazy idea that he deserved to be the Pharaoh instead of you. And I am going to do everything I can to help make sure that Marik doesn't get away with it. As long as he can't defeat us in a duel, he can't take the Puzzle or your hidden powers. Destiny brought this Puzzle to me and even thought I didn't know it when I first put it together that I was meant to have it. And now you and I are bonded forever and no matter what I am gonna help you safe the world, just like you did in the past. You may have done it alone 5000 years ago, but now you have got me by your side and not only that, but we also got our friends behind us. And with this kind of support you'll never lose" finished Yugi

"Thank you Yugi, your friendship means a great deal to me, " replied the Pharaoh

"Together we find out about your past and put a stop to Marik's plan. I just hope that I am strong enough to hold my own"

"You've already proven your strength Yugi. Your courage and determination are as great as I have ever seen them. I have said it before 'you have the heart of a Pharaoh' " encouraged the Pharaoh

Just then the Pharaoh looked around and said,

"I sense a darkness approaching"

"Show your self" shouted Yugi

_End of Anime_

Just then, the mime, which was under Marik's control came and challenged Yugi to a duel. Little did Yugi know that the God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon was lying in the Rare Hunters deck.

"Now, it's time to Duel," says Strings the mime

"Alright then, but prepare to lose" says the Pharaoh who had changed places with Yugi

'LETS DUEL" they both say

"But, wait…" says Yugi from the side

"We can't duel unless there is a Duel Medic here that would be an illegal duel, and knowing Kaiba he might show up" he finished

"We will just have to deal with it," said the Pharaoh looking at the Rare Hunter

"What ever you say pal" said Yugi and he disappeared

_Anime Summery starts_

"I think I will start this show, by placing one card face down, and summon Humanoid Slime in attack mode and that ends my turn" said Strings

[I think that by playing such a weak monster, Strings wants me to attack, and plans to destroy my monster with his trap card] thought Yugi

"I place one face-down card, and I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (AT: 1500 DF: 1200) in attack mode and that ends my turn," stated the Pharaoh

"I summon Worm Drake, then I activate Polymerization, to fuse Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake together to make, the Humanoid Worm Drake, with an attack of 2200 points," says Strings

"You have left your self wide open to an attack" stated the Pharaoh

"I activate my face-down card, the magic card Quick Attack, which allows me to attack immediately"

"Oh, no" said the Pharaoh

"Oh, yes my Pharaoh"

"Now my monster attack Gazelle," shouted Strings

But Yugi activates his own facedown card, De-Fusion, turning Strings' monster back into Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime and stopping its attack.

"I expected a better duel then this," stated the Pharaoh

_FF Scene Change back with Joey and the Gang_

_Side Note: the add in's are in italics _

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba checks in by video transmission to find that his satellite has not yet detected any use of the two remaining God cards in the tournament.

"Contact me immediately if it does" ordered Kaiba to the lackey

Kaiba closes the briefcase containing his cards and laptop, telling Mokuba he's surprised the God cards haven't yet been used. He's eager to find them and win them for himself, so that once again he'll be the world's greatest duelist.

"Let's go, Mokuba," he says, walking away, leaving his briefcase lying on a tree planter. Mokuba grabs up the big briefcase two-handed, and hurries after his brother.

_"Wait for me" hollers Mokuba_

_Meanwhile, Joey is sitting on a planter, surrounded by Tristan, Téa, Grandpa, Isisa, and Maria. He had been ignoring a duelist who appears to be searching for a duel._

"Why don't you challenge that guy, you could beat him easily, and you are two locater cards away from getting into the finals," asks Tristan

"Nah, that guy is a lightweight, and I have a reputation to uphold! And besides I can't duel every inexperienced chump I see" stated Joey

"I have to agree with Joey he has gotten better, but every duelist knows there's always more to learn_" said Grandpa_

_"Joey Grandpa is right, in order for you to become a true duelist it is pointless not to fight with a stronger rival, but Tristan is also right you need to move quickly there aren't many spots left" encouraged Isisa getting up from the tree planter and looking out into the distance. _

_"Well, look who is coming this way," teased Isisa to Maria_

_"It seems your BOYFRIEND has decided to make an appearance" _

_"I said it before, he is not my BOYFRIEND" shouted Maria_

_"Who is no your boyfriend?" asked Mokuba coming up towards the group with Kaiba_

_"No one" said Maria_

"What is an amateur like you Wheeler doing wearing one of my Duel Disks_?" snapped Kaiba_

_"I am in the Tournament what do you think Rich Boy" spat Joey back_

"Looks like someone screwed up at registration" snapped Kaiba back

_"Boys, will you calm down?" said Isisa coming in between the two _

_"Isisa do me a favor and get out of the way of this dog," growled Kaiba at her_

_Isisa stepped back, looking rather shocked, [he never used that tone of voice with me] thought Isisa as she backed away slowly. Joey noticed what was going on and then said,_

_"Hey watched that mouth of yours Kaiba, last time I checked that was your girl and I think the code of conduct is that you don't snap at her" defended Joey_

_"So, you want to mess with my affairs," said Kaiba his eyes turning into slits _

_"Well, guess what pal, I am your next duel" _

_"Joey, I don't think that is such a good idea" warned Tristan_

_"Yea I am with Tristan on this one Joey, back down," pleaded Téa_

"You know Joey, it would be a complete waste of your time dueling my big brother" said Mokuba

"This won't take long, _I think this dog needs to learn some new tricks on respect or better yet the pound is always looking for strays_" said Kaiba loading up his duel disk

They face off. But then, a sudden wind comes up—it's Kaiba's helicopter. A voice on Kaiba's lapel radio tells him a God card was just played, and a rope ladder falls from the helicopter's doorway. Joey tells Kaiba to quit stalling, but Kaiba is no longer interested. He tells Joey it's his lucky day, and he and Mokuba jump on the helicopter and take off. Joey says he would have crushed Kaiba, but as soon as the helicopter leaves, he sighs in relief.

_From the counter of a building two Rare Hunters watch with orders to keep two eyes on Isisa and Yugi's friends. _

**RW:** Duel with Strings, Yugi is now in the steal cage and Slifer is about to be summoned

Strings draws, and the third Slime token is created. Now, he can sacrifice the three Tokens to summon his God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon! The skies darken, and lightning flashes around them as the huge red dragon appears, looming over the players, its double mouths both brimming with sharp teeth. The dragon looked much like a Chinese dragon but the only difference was the second mouth.

The Pharaoh looked up at the Egyptian God card in amazement, it looked like nothing he could ever imagine. The dragon glided down to the ground only hovering a foot or two above it. Then Marik still controlling Strings, says

"You are starting at the face of defeat"

The Pharaoh looks at the dragon in horror, wondering how can he defeat it. It wasn't just the Steel Cage holding him back, but he could feel the oppression from the God monster.

"Now Pharaoh, let me explain Slifer's power and limitless it truly is" stated Strings

"For each card I hold in my hand, Slifer gains 1000 attack points and now since I hold two cards. Slifer's attack" finished Strings

"You are aware that there is a limit on how many cards a duelist is allowed to hold and that is six" shot the Pharaoh from the Steel Cage

"Pharaoh, every rule was meant to be broken. And besides it won't matter when I take your Puzzle and banish you to the Shadow Realm" finished Strings

The Pharaoh draws Light force Sword. It may be helpful, he thinks, but he is still trapped for one more turn. If he can hang on until then, he might be able to turn the duel around. He sets two cards face down, and then plays Kuriboh in defense mode.

His turn ends, and the Nightmare Steel Cage evaporates. But Strings draws, and now Slifer's attack increases to 4000. He attacks Buster Blader—but Yugi activates his trap card, Light force Sword, which takes one card from Strings' hand out of play for one turn Slifer's attack goes back to 3000, and Buster Blader counterattacks. But Revival Jam absorbs Buster Blader's attack, and Slifer is saved. Next, Marik/Strings plays Card of Safe Return, a continuous magic card that allows him to draw three more cards every time Revival Jam returns to the field. Now he holds five cards, and Slifer's attack increases to 5000!

The Pharaoh watches as the newly powered-up Slifer destroys Buster Blader, reducing his life points to 2100. Marik taunts him, saying that with each turn, Slifer will only become more powerful, while the Pharaoh cannot attack because of Revival Jam. He might as well give up now! The Pharaoh however does not. He draws Magic Cylinder, thinking that this trap card could do the trick, but it needs to be combined with a magician to work. And he has just the card! Yugi sacrifices Kuriboh to play Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. But summoning a new monster to the field activates Slifer's special ability—its second mouth! Every time a monster is summoned to the field, Slifer will automatically attack, even during the opponent's turn. Not only that, but the monster attacked will lose 2000 points from whichever mode it is in. Dark Magician Girl only has 1700 defense points, so she is completely defenseless against it. But the Pharaoh plays Magical Hats, and Dark Magician Girl is saved, hidden in one of the hats. Then he plays two cards face down, hiding them under two of the hats.

Now Marik-controlled Strings plays the magic card, Infinite Cards, allowing him to exceed the six-card limit and hold as many cards as he wishes in his hand. Now Slifer's power is limitless! He attacks one of the Magical Hats with Slifer, and hits the hidden Dark Magician Girl. But the Pharaoh's two trap cards are hidden there as well—Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle. Magical Cylinder sends Slifer's attack back at it—but once again, Revival Jam absorbs the attack, saving Slifer, then reforming, allowing Strings to draw three more cards by Card of Safe Return's effect. Then he draws. Now Slifer's attack increases to 8300! When the Pharaoh's turn has ended, Spellbinding Circle also expires and Slifer's attack increases to 9000. He attacks, and Dark Magician Girl is finally destroyed.

_"My dear Pharaoh, what you don't understand is that I hold the ultimate five-card combo. _Infinite Cards, Card of Safe Return Jam Defender, Revival Jam, and the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon_!_ With these five cards, I'm completely indestructible!" shouted Marik

Discouraged at the sight, the Pharaoh falls to his knees,

"I can't let Marik win my Puzzle," said the Pharaoh to himself

Just then, he hears Kaiba's voice,

"Get on your feet, Yugi. Since when do you bow to your rivals?" commanded Kaiba

"NEVER" shouted the Pharaoh

"Then get up and defeat this nobody, and take his God card. If you still have what it takes, then get up and prove it to me NOW!" demanded Kaiba from the side

"Prove to me that you are worth of my reputation and take down this God card, unless your Duelist Kingdom victory" taunted Kaiba

"I will defeat Marik one way or another," yelled the Pharaoh to Kaiba

"Well, then lets see then" came the grunted reply

**To Be Continued **


	44. Slifer The Sky Dragon Part 2

Chapter 44 Slifer The Sky Dragon Part 2

The Pharaoh studied his hand, thinking he needed to find out a way to defeat Marik's God card, [But it has 10 000 attack points and none of my monsters comes close to defeating that]

He draws Monster Reborn, and, thinking that this could come in handy, he sets it face down, then plays Big Shield Gardna in defense. Summoning a monster activates Slifer's special ability. It attacks Big Shield Gardna with its second mouth, draining it of 2000 defense points. Big Shield Gardna originally had a defense of 2600, so it hangs on with 600.

"Yugi is not going to last much longer" said Mokuba

"Yugi better last long enough for me to learn Slifer's weakness, so I can defeat it later and add it to my own deck" replied his brother

Marik taunts Yugi some more, and then draws, and Slifer's attack rises to 11,000 points.

"Its three times as strong as your Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And with Infinite Cards in play, there's no limit to how strong Slifer can grow!" said Mokuba again

But wait, Kaiba thought, [there is a limit—the number of cards Marik has in his deck] He smiles, thinking he's found Slifer's fatal flaw. [Now, is Yugi duelist enough to figure it out?]

When realization sets in, the Pharaoh tells Marik that he will make Slifer destroy itself!

[About time] thought Kaiba as he continue to watch the duel

Marik though still insists the card is too strong to be controlled by someone like the Pharaoh.

"What's going on?" asked Mokuba a bit confused

"The cards greatest strength is also its greatest weakness" told Kaiba

The Pharaoh watches as the newly powered-up Slifer destroys Buster Blader, reducing his life points to 2100. Marik taunts him, saying that with each turn, Slifer will only become more powerful, while the Pharaoh cannot attack because of Revival Jam. He might as well give up now! The Pharaoh however does not. He draws Magic Cylinder, thinking that this trap card could do the trick, but it needs to be combined with a magician to work. And he has just the card! Yugi sacrifices Kuriboh to play Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. But summoning a new monster to the field activates Slifer's special ability—its second mouth! Every time a monster is summoned to the field, Slifer will automatically attack, even during the opponent's turn. Not only that, but the monster attacked will lose 2000 points from whichever mode it is in. Dark Magician Girl only has 1700 defense points, so she is completely defenseless against it. But the Pharaoh plays Magical Hats, and Dark Magician Girl is saved, hidden in one of the hats. Then he plays two cards face down, hiding them under two of the hats.

Now Marik-controlled Strings plays the magic card, Infinite Cards, allowing him to exceed the six-card limit and hold as many cards as he wishes in his hand. Now Slifer's power is limitless! He attacks one of the Magical Hats with Slifer, and hits the hidden Dark Magician Girl. But the Pharaoh's two trap cards are hidden there as well—Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle. Magical Cylinder sends Slifer's attack back at it—but once again, Revival Jam absorbs the attack, saving Slifer, then reforming, allowing Strings to draw three more cards by Card of Safe Return's effect. Then he draws. Now Slifer's attack increases to 8300! When the Pharaoh's turn has ended, Spellbinding Circle also expires and Slifer's attack increases to 9000. He attacks, and Dark Magician Girl is finally destroyed.

"_My dear Pharaoh, what you don't understand is that I hold the ultimate five-card combo. _Infinite Cards, Card of Safe Return Jam Defender, Revival Jam, and the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon_!_ With these five cards, I'm completely indestructible!" shouted Marik

It's the Pharaoh's move. He has to draw the right card—and he does! Kaiba looks on while Yugi makes his play. First, the Pharaoh activates his facedown card, Monster Reborn, and brings Buster Blader back from the graveyard—in attack mode! Marik thinks the Pharaoh made a fatal mistake. Not only will Slifer destroy Buster Blader, it will wipe out the last of the Pharaoh's life points! Marik reminds the Pharaoh of his unbeatable five-card combo: the Card of Safe Return lets him draw three cards whenever a monster is revived. So, with Buster Blader's return from the graveyard, he draws and increases Slifer's attack to 14,000 points! Then, Slifer's special ability is activated by Buster Blader's summon, and it attacks with its second mouth to reduce Buster Blader's attack by 2000 points. But Buster Blader survives, with 1100 attack points remaining. In his next turn, Marik says, he'll destroy Buster Blader and the Pharaoh will lose!

But the Pharaoh says,

"There won't be a next turn for you Marik. Once Buster Blader attacks, you will be defeated!"

[Now lets see if his plan works] thought Kaiba as he looked on

The Pharaoh attacks Slifer with Buster Blader. As usual, Revival Jam intercepts the attack. Now, the Pharaoh puts the final part of his plan into play: he activates the magic card Brain Control.

[Yugi must be planning to take control of Slifer] thought Mokuba

[So, he thinks that he can take control of my God card] thought Marik and he laughs,

"Pharaoh magic cards are ineffective against God monsters"

"But I don't want Slifer. I want control of Revival Jam" said the Pharaoh with a wink

Once Revival Jam was on the Pharaoh's side of the field, Strings drew three more cards, raising Slifer's attack to 17,000 points.

Marik is ready to attack Buster Blader with Slifer, but the Pharaoh reminds him that Slifer's special ability means that it must first attack any new monster that appears on his side of the field with its second mouth. Slifer then attacks Revival Jam.

Now, the Pharaoh's loop is complete. Revival Jam revives; Marik's Card of Safe Return causes him to draw three more cards; Slifer's special ability causes it to attack Revival Jam again; Revival Jam revives—it's an infinite loop. Slifer gains more and more attack points, but it doesn't matter—Marik/Strings is forced to continue drawing each time Revival Jam revives until he runs out of cards, at which point he automatically loses the duel.

Marik then is furious!

[How could I lose with a God card in his deck?]

"You will pay for this. He might have defeated Slifer, but I hold another God card a much more powerful one! This victory will be your last!" shouted Marik as he let go of String's mind

Mokuba cheers Yugi's win, running down to the now-mindless Strings,

"Hand over the God Card and a locater card" said Mokuba

Thinking that Strings is just devastated by his defeat,

"Don't be so hard on himself, its just a game" said Mokuba

[Maybe I should tell my brother that]

He finds the God card on the ground and picks it up, wishing he and his brother could keep it, but as Battle City Commissioner, he has to follow the rules! Mokuba hands Slifer to Yugi, along with String's locator card, telling Yugi not to get too attached to it—his brother's got his eye on that dragon, too!

"_Congratulations Yugi, but it is a deep shame that you won't have Slifer for too long. I challenge you to a duel" stated Kaiba as he came down_

Suddenly, Marik resumes control of Strings, to warn the Pharaoh that he'll be arriving in Battle City soon. Once he's there, the power of the Pharaoh will be his! He has Rare Hunters everywhere in Battle City, and he's always looking for new mind slaves to control. Who will be next...?

"_Stay away from my friends Marik I am warning you" shouted the Pharaoh _

Elsewhere in the city, Joey is still going on about how he was just about to kick Kaiba's butt, unaware that Rare Hunters are all around them, watching them. Téa reminds Joey how relieved he was when Kaiba took off, and as Joey protests that he's not afraid of Kaiba.

"Your loyalty to your friends will be your down fall," said Marik as he let Strings collapse

As Strings collapses, Yugi turns to run back into the city, determined to save his friends.

"Come back here and duel me like you mean it" shouted Kaiba

"Kaiba, our duel will have to wait. The safety of my friends is at stake," shouted Yugi from over his shoulder

"Good luck in finding your friends" wishes Mokuba as he ran towards Kaiba Corp

"Running away from a challenge is against tournament rules," mutters Kaiba as he caught up to Yugi. It didn't bother Kaiba none when he cut out on his duel with Joey earlier.

Marik's ship pulls into Domino Port, as Yami runs through the city streets, searching for his friends. Riding into Battle City on a motorcycle, Marik vows to win his God card back, along with Yugi's Puzzle. Then he'll be Pharaoh, and the world will cower at his feet!

_End of Anime Summery_

Just then, Dark Bakura felt a presence, [What is this presence I am feeling] he thought as he looked at his Millennium Ring, which was glowing. [I have felt this dark presence before like the time when Bandit Keith was being controlled] he continued but before he could go and identify where the activity was coming from Joey and the gang had shown up.

"Hey Bakura you in town to watch the duels?" asked Joey as he approached Bakura

Dark Bakura changed to his more innocent side and said,

"Yea, how are things going?"

"I've got four locater cards that's what! And soon Yugi and me will be facing off in the finals, in the rematch of the century! But I first have to crush some more duelists" bragged Joey

"Really, that is bloody good" replied the British boy

"Yea I know"

"How do you like the pain levels?" asked Bakura

"Hey are a pain in the ass, what the hell was rich boy thinking when he made this technology?" stated Joey as he looked around for some one to challenge

"Well, you know Kaiba, Joey he can be unpredictable" cut in Tristan

"Who asked for your opinion?" snapped Joey

"I did" came the cheeky reply

"Oh, wow look at the Happy drawing of Mako snuggling with a whale," said Téa as he pointed to a sign advertising that day's Ocean World Show

"Mako should be dueling, not performing with Shamu" started Tristan

"I agree," said Joey running off to challenge him

The others follow him leaving Dark Bakura chuckling evilly as they go.

Isisa was glad there were only a few more duelists to go, for there was one already in the finals. She and Maria had left Joey and the gang saying that they needed a change in scenery. They had taken a short cut through an ally way when out of the blue came four Rare Hunters. Isisa being smart had placed both her decks in the car safe, which she had brought along just in case. The tallest of the Rare Hunters went and grabbed Maria, when Isisa saw this she ran towards the Rare Hunter saying,

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD"

"Not so fast girlie" said the shorter one with black hair

"I suggest you calm down Isisa," said a voice from the shadows

When Isisa stopped to see who had spoken, the remaining Rare Hunters grabbed her. She fought with all her might, she had managed to kick one of the Rare Hunters between the legs; he then fell down from a spasm of great pain. Another then tried to restraining her by grabbing both her arms and pinning her against the wall, which only worked until he let go of Isisa's one arm. That then flew to her dagger on her upper thigh; she was lucky that she was wearing loose shorts. When the dagger came out, she grabbed the handle and stabbed her attacker in the stomach, which didn't work since Odion had emerged from the shadows only to hold her free arm in place.

"I see we have taken up fighting in that last few days," he murmured in her ear as he switched places with the other Rare Hunter.

He held Isisa facing Maria and Isisa could see the fear in Maria's eyes,

"Tell her she is going to be alright," whispered Odion sternly

Isisa did not, and then Odion forced the dagger out of Isisa's hands, pressed it to her throat, and threatened again

"Tell, her she will be alright"

"Don't tell him Isisa, he is only doing this for your cards. I will be okay," whimpered Maria form her headlock

"Tell her," warned Odion pressing the dagger closer

Isisa could feel the sharp blade against her skin, it reminded her too much of when her and Seto had their fight. A single tear fell from the corner of Isisa's eyes, she knew that she had to give in and with a deep breath she said,

"Maria…everything will be okay. Believe Me," she said as the tears started to fall

"Now, now was that so hard?" asked Odion with a blunt tone

"Let her go, she is only a child. It's me you want," begged Isisa as she watched the four Rare Hunters leave with Maria begging to be let free

"No, I am afraid you are needed, my dear Mistress of Dragons. Best get dressed" came the order


	45. The Duel Medic

Chapter 45 The Duel Medic

Mistress of Dragons looked at the group of teenagers, one the them was talking on the phone while the other two where waiting for him to get off. She them closed her eyes hoping, just wishing that Maria was all right.

_Flash Back_

"_Now, now was that so hard?" asked Odion with a blunt tone_

"_Let her go, she is only a child. It's me you want," begged Isisa as she watched the four Rare Hunters leave with Maria begging to be let free_

"_No, I am afraid you are needed, my dear Mistress of Dragons. Best get dressed" came the order_

"_NO! I won't be your toy," shouted Isisa as she struggled trying to get out of Odion's grasp_

"_You will or you will never see Maria again, now come. There is much to be done" said Odion dragging Isisa to where her car was parked by the Domino Aquarium_

_When they had arrived, he forced Isisa to open her car and retrieve her Mistress of Dragons outfit. She did what she was told, the dagger now pressed against her back. It felt like a gun barrel digging into her flesh._

"_Dress" ordered Odion_

"_Not in public" stated Isisa _

"_Then here" said Odion as he pushed her into a public washroom, knowing that she would have to come out dressed as Mistress of Dragons_

_Isisa took her time dressing, applying the make up, placing the duel disk on her left arm, and grabbing her duffle bag. She then when to her deck belt and looked at the two cards that she had won from Kaiba. Soul of Dragon Trainer and Blue Dragon Spirit, she placed the cards back into her deck and took out Dark Magician Girl and placed her in her Amateur deck._

_Odion saw her walk out, and then he grabbed her and told her what she was supposed to do._

"_You are to find Kaiba and Yugi Moto and stay with them as their duel medic, but DON'T you DARE tell them what you are up to" commanded Odion_

"_And if I do" spat Isisa _

"_Oh, you won't, I will hold on to this card" he said grabbing Mistress of Dragons deck and fished out Soul of the Blue Eyes_

"_NO! NOT THAT CARD" cried Mistress Dragons trying to grabbed the card_

"_Do as you are told and Maria and this card will be returned unharmed…do we have a deal" eyed Odion know full well that she will agree_

"_Yes, we do," whispered Mistress of Dragons with a bowed head_

"_Good, then go and find them. You will not be asked to duel so get rid of the duel disk" finished Odion as he left_

_End of Flash Back_

_Anime Summery start_

_Mistress Dragons took a deep breath and then walked across the street towards the teenagers_.

Joey was talking on the phone with his sister Serenity, telling her that he had enough locater cards to be in the finals.

"That's great, I knew all along that you would be a finalist," rejoiced Serenity

"I couldn't have done it without your support, I just wish you could have seen me in action!" laughed Joey

"I might be able to"

"What do you mean?" asked Joey

"The doctors gave me permission to remove the bandages tonight and the first thing I see is my big brother dueling in the Battle City finals" exclaimed Serenity

"That great, hey sis I have to go and prep for the finals, but I will send some over to pick you up right away" stated Joey as he ended the phone call

"YYYEEEAAA!" said Joey throwing Téa's cell phone in the air

"Hey Joey easy with the technology you spaz" shouted Téa as she made a one-handed catch to grab her phone

"Sorry, Serenity gets to take off her bandages tonight" stated Joey

"Wow, that's great," replied Téa

"Now, only to find someone. But where will I find someone on such short notice" asked Joey pondering to himself

Tristan eagerly volunteers himself to go and get her; Joey however is not too thrilled with the idea, but Tristan half-strangles Joey in his excitement, and then rushes off before Joey can stop him.

[Its just as well, Tristan is almost like family] thought Joey as he watched his friend run away

_Just then, a stranger walked up, and Joey asked _

"_Hey, who are you?" _

"_Me, asked the stranger pointing a finger at her chest_

"_Yea, you. You look familiar" replied Joey_

"_I am sorry, we have never met, but my name is Mistress of Dragons Egyptian and African Champion," said Mistress Dragons_

"_Cool, names Joey Wheeler, this is Téa Gardner and this here is Solomon Moto" introduced Joey_

"_Pleasure to meet you" nodded Mistress Dragons_

"_Same here" replied Grandpa and Téa _

"Oh, no" Téa

_Joey, Grandpa, and Mistress Dragons look in Téa's direction and see (Marik as Namu) holding an injured Bakura._

"_Here let me take a look at him," stated Mistress of Dragons not knowing it was Marik holding Bakura _

"I just found him lying on the ground, and I tried to take care of his injuries. Do you know him?" asked Marik/Namu

"Yea we are buddies, who did this to you Bakura"

"I don't know…can't remember" stated a weak Bakura

_Mistress Dragons ignored the conversation happening around her, Bakura was a duelist in the tournament and it was her job to make sure he was alright. Then she looked up at the person who was holding Bakura and froze. It was Marik; he looked at her and sent her a warning look. She bowed her head and stood up saying,_

"_He needs to go to a hospital fast" _

"_No, shit Sherlock," cried Joey_

"_Who are you a competitor?" asked Marik/ Namu_

"_No, I am a Duel Medic," said Mistress Dragons looking at Marik/Namu_

"_Oh, I see. You have to forgive Joey's language, he is rather protective over his friends" said Téa to Mistress Dragons as Namu and Joey helped Bakura into a taxi_

"_It's alright, I have been called worse things" came the dishearten reply_

After the taxi moved away, Marik introduced himself as Namu. Joey then notices a Duel Disk on Namu's arm. Namu says he is a low-level duelist and hopes that Joey isn't going to challenge him to duel. Joey brags that he doesn't have to since he is already in the finals.

_Mistress Dragons then asks,_

"_I think I better leave, but before I do. You wouldn't know where Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto are by any chance." _

"_What do you want with Kaiba?" asked Joey_

"_Well, you see. I saw him duel and the duelist he won over forgot to give him a card. He told me to go and give the card to him. So, I have been running around hoping I can find him. But as for Yugi Moto I just wanted his autograph since I can't challenge him" lied Mistress Dragons _

"_Oh, is Kaiba the one with the Blue Eyes White Dragons?" inquired Namu_

"_Yes, that is the one. Did you see him?" stated Mistress Dragons with wide eyes_

"_Yea, he was headed towards the Aquarium, but as for this Yugi you speak of I don't know where he is" finished Namu_

"_Oh, thank you very much," said Mistress Dragons as she ran towards the Domino Aquarium_

"_She was strange," muttered Joey_

_End of Amine Summery_

Mistress of Dragons walked towards the Aquarium and she notices Yugi running into the Aquarium it's self. She speeds up her pace and then hears someone call her name; she turns around and bumps right in to…guess who…Seto Kaiba.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kaiba looking at Mistress Dragons

"Well, for one looking for you" she stated meeting his cold gaze

"Is that so, want more cards from me or just to duel me again?" asked Kaiba

"I don't know you tell me" she fired back

"Kaiba, my friends are not here…who are you?" asked the Pharaoh

"My name…"

"Her name is Mistress of Dragons she is a Duel Medic who will be taking a look at you" cut in Kaiba

"What do you mean taking a look at me?" inquired the Pharaoh

"You went up against a God Card, you must be in great pain" mocked Kaiba

"No thank you"

"Check him out. It is tournament rules" finished Kaiba as he turned his back

The Pharaoh had to agree with Kaiba, the pain from the blast from Slifer was hurting Yugi pretty bad. He looked at his friend, who was clutching his shoulder and lying on the ground with a paining look on his face. He felt sorry for his friend, even though he didn't feel the pain as much, but he gave in knowing that Yugi needed medical attention.

"Alright, but make it snappy" snapped the Pharaoh

"Okay lets go into the family washroom," said Mistress Dragons

"We will only be a few moments," she said looking at Kaiba

"Take all the time you need," he grunted

In the family washroom, Mistress of Dragons looked at Yugi. The Pharaoh had changed places so that his friend could be looked at.

"So how did you get yourself into this mess" asked Mistress Dragon an injured Yugi

"Oh, I just… dueled an Egyptian God Card that's all nothing to it," replied Yugi

"Is that so" she said checking all vital areas

"Yea"

The Pharaoh was still simmering from when Marik had Slifer destroy the Dark Magician Girl. He had asked why, but the only thing he got was growling. Yugi had looked at his friend now and wondered if his friends were alright, [If Marik has my friends I will have to rescue them even without Kaiba's help] thought Yugi

"Yugi we need to be careful, Marik has spies everywhere. Our best bet would be to trust Kaiba," said the Pharaoh to Yugi

Mistress of Dragons ignored the Pharaoh's word; she after all had to be in character. She didn't even look up in his direction.

'I know what you mean' said Yugi mentally

'She does look and seem familiar' said the Pharaoh

'Who?'

'Mistress Dragons, never mind it must be all this stress'

"You can go now, but take these two pain killers now and then later in two hours do you hear me" said Mistress Dragons handing Yugi the pills

"Thanks"

"I will be outside" she said as she packed up her duffle bag and walked outside

"Yugi she only said to take two" replied the Pharaoh as he saw Yugi taking four painkillers instead of two

"I need it more then you do, and besides I will take a nap before the finals," said Yugi swallowing four pills

"And I thought you were paying attention when we did Substance Abuse in planning" said the Pharaoh

"This is a controlled substance and I promise not to overdose," said Yugi as he pocketed the medication

Outside Mistress Dragons was talking with Kaiba when the Pharaoh came out, but just before he did came out he had seen Kaiba and Mistress Dragons talking, [They seem close. It hasn't been a year yet and he is already looking at new women. What did I tell Isisa I warned her about him] thought the Pharaoh as he walked out.

"About time you decided to join us," said Mistress Dragons

"Lets go Yugi," said Kaiba walking up the street

The Pharaoh started to follow, when Mistress Dragons said,

"Not without me you aren't going anywhere"

"And why is that" asked Kaiba glaring at her

"You have a God Card… " She said pointing at Kaiba

"And you went against a God Card. You are accident prone" she said pointing at Yugi

"And what is that to you" replied Kaiba again

"Kaiba Corp hired Duel Medics for a reason, and now I am going to stick to you two like glue whether you like it or not" stated Mistress Dragons with hands on hips and duffle bag over her left shoulder

"Alright, but stay out of the way or you are fired" warned Kaiba

"Oh, you didn't mean that sugar buns" mocked Mistress Dragons

"I am warning you," he threatened

"Can we just go and find my friends" cut in the Pharaoh

"Great idea, the faster we can get this Medic off our hands the faster I will have a good nights rest" said Kaiba walking up the street


	46. Spell Of The Mask: Double Duel Part 1

Chapter 46 Spell of the Mask: Double Duel Part 1

_**Note: **__{} means communication through thoughts. Used for Marik's Rod commands_

_[] Rare Hunter responds through thoughts this is just used for the first part_

**RW- Joey and Téa have just met Namu and Mistress Dragons had just left**

_**Anime Summery Starts**_

Joey and Téa head off to the finals, while Marik is gloating that they have no idea on who he is. He goes all glowy red to communicate with his Rare Hunters.

{Do not fail me this time!} Steamed Marik

[We will not fail] reply the two Rare Hunters

{Bring me the two remaining God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle, and make sure little Yugi stays out of my way, PERMANENTLY!}

[Yes, Master Marik, we will get it back our specially prepared deck will help us win the Egyptian God Cards back]

{All right then, go my Rare Hunters}

Back to reality

Namu ran after Joey saying,

"Hey if it is not too much of a bother can you give me some dueling advice right now"

"Sure I've got so much dueling advice it will make your head spin" bragged Joey

"Joey look out behind you," warned Namu as a arm came am placed him in a headlock

Just then three Rare Hunter sneaked up on them, the Rare Hunters grab Namu just as he warns Joey to look out behind him.

(**Note**: this is a part that was cut out in the US version, this is now the Japanese version)

Joey punches one attacker, but one of the others had grabbed Téa, before Joey could come and rescue her. The other two Rare Hunters knock him down, once Joey was down the same Rare Hunter punches Namu and gets hit in the stomach and face. Then all three Rare Hunters gather around Namu, kicking him. Huddled on the ground he yells,

"Joey, Téa run"

But of course, they didn't abandon him; Joey gets mad and starts yelling,

"How dare you!" and jumping into the fight.

He punches out two of the Rare Hunters before one that grabbed Téa again, while he is threatening that one, the other two punch him in the face and stomach, and he falls on his face out cold.

At that time Téa's cell phone rings, and one of the Rare Hunters takes it out of her bag. He answered the call, only to hear Yugi's voice asking for Téa, she calls out to him just as the Rare Hunter drops her phone on the ground and stomps on it.

_End of the Anime Summery_

The line went dead, as the Pharaoh and Yugi remembered Marik's threat to his friends. He gave the cell phone back to Mistress Dragons and says,

"We are too late, the Rare Hunters have already gotten to them"

Mistress Dragons bowed her head and hoped Maria was safe.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll track them down by the satellite, and then we can have our duel," said Kaiba smugly

"WE WILL HAVE OUR DUEL SOON ENOUGH. JUST AS SOON MY FRIENDS ARE SAFE" shouted the Pharaoh

"Hey Seto, we have a problem. It seems that I can't locate Joey's Duel Disk on the tracking system. I check in at HQ and have them start on the problem right away" radioed in Mokuba

_Anime Summery Start_

Mokuba closed his brother's briefcase and started to head back to Kaiba Corp, when the Rare Hunters caught up to him. Clutching the briefcase with both hands, he struggles to run as fast as he can under its heavy weight. But the Rare Hunters catch up to him easily and knock him down. Then Odion shows up and says,

"You are our prey, we are the hunters"

"_Not if I can help it," said a brave Mokuba_

"_Well, then you won't be seeing your girlfriend Maria," mocked Odion_

"_LET HER GO, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU," shouted Mokuba as the Rare Hunters grab him_

_Anime Summery Starts_

_While Kaiba, Yugi, and Mistress Dragons are walking down the street, a Rare Hunter shows up in their path. _

"Where are my friends and what have you done with them," demanded the Pharaoh

The Rare Hunter just points behind them towards a helicopter that appeared. There dangling from the helicopter, bound in coils of rope, and calling for his brother to help them was Mokuba.

"Help, big brother help" cried Mokuba

"Let my brother go," demanded Kaiba

"_Yes, let them all go including Maria," yelled Mistress Dragons _

"_Maria, how do you know Maria?" asked Kaiba looking at Mistress Dragons_

"_I help Isisa look after her" she lied_

"_They took Maria while I was tending to a duelist and now they have my rarest card," she said looking down at the ground_

"_They said if I help them look for you two I would be able to see Maria and my card again, but I didn't have anything to do with this development" she said still looking down_

"If you hurt a hair on my little brother's head _or Maria's, _I will hunt you all down and crush you with the entire weight of the Kaiba Corporation" Shouted Kaiba to the Rare Hunter

"But as you can see your brothers future hangs still in the air, depending whether or not you will join me and my partner on the top of that skyscraper" said the short Rare Hunter

"And your presents is not the only one need Kaiba, Yugi Moto's is also needed if he wants to see his friends again" said the Rare Hunter as he left jumping off a near by building and climbing up to the top of the skyscraper.

Both Kaiba and the Pharaoh meet the two Rare Hunters as instructed on the glass roof of the skyscraper,_ Mistress Dragons stands on the sidelines watching the duel. _

"Hand over the prisoners" demanded Kaiba

"Not until you defeat us in a Duel, and now let us introduce our selves. I am Lumis _Mask of Light," _said Lumis showing half of his face

"And I am Umbra, _Mask of Darkness" _introduced Umbra

"Now let us explain the rules," said Lumis

"This will be a double duel, Umbra and myself against Kaiba and Yugi. Each player will begin with 4000 life points, and both member of a team must be defeated for the other team to win. The glass roof we are standing on is above a fifty-story light shaft that reaches all the way to the ground. But when it is actually a thin diving line between our world and the dreaded Shadow Realm!" explained Lumis

"If a player's Life Points reaches all the way to zero, an explosive will shatter the glass beneath him, opening a vortex that will suck him into the Shadow Realm, _so in other words I don't see the point in having a Duel Medic here" _stated Umbra

"_She is here for other purposes," stated Lumis_

"_Is that so, then she came watch as these two plunge into the Shadow Realm?" replied his friend_

"And according to Battle City Rules, that is your rules, the winner shall take the losers most rarest cards" finished Lumis

"It seems I have left you speechless"

"I was just waiting for you to finish," said Kaiba

"It seems you have just made your second mistake Rare Hunter. The first one was taking my brother, the second one was CHALLENGING ME" shouted Kaiba across the field

After a bit more posturing on both sides, the duel begins.

"Let me start things off, by setting two cards face down and that ends my turn" stated Lumis

"My turn" starts the Pharaoh

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense and that ends my turn," [No one can attack until each duelist has taken his first turn, maybe by then I can pick up on their strategy] thought Yugi

"My turn next" says Umbra

"I play Shining Abyss in defense"

"And now its time to see how we duel together" said Lumis while he activates a magic card, Mask of Brutality, equipping it to Umbra's monster and raising its attack by 1000 points, to 2600.

Kaiba's shocked that their opponents already have a monster on the field with 2600 attack points!

But Lumis and Umbra have to pay 1000 life points each turn to keep Mask of Brutality on the field. Then Umbra plays a magic card, Masked Doll, which negates Mask of Brutality's cost. Their tag team strategy will destroy Yugi and Kaiba!

"We can duel off the strengths of each other's cards and work as a team," shouted the Pharaoh

"No, thanks. Teamwork is for Boy Scouts. I can win this duel and save my brother by my self" inferred Kaiba

"It's my turn. I place two cards face down and then I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode"

[What the hell is Kaiba doing, his monster is weaker than theirs. If we don't have a team strategy we'll never win] thought Yugi

[Next turn, I will sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon an even stronger monster] thought Kaiba

_[Oh, I hope they will put their differences aside and work together] thought Mistress Dragons as she looked from the sidelines worriedly _

"Now we've each had one turn, its now time to see whose strategy is superior" said Kaiba

'You forget that our decks were specifically designed to work together and win your God Cards we are certain that we will win" stated Lumis

_[Oh, they better learn to work together, I mean other wise I won't be able to see neither of them forever. When the Rare Hunters deal with the Shadow Realm they are serious] thought Mistress Dragons as she placed her medical bag down on the ground and looked at the duel happening before her._

[Unless Kaiba agrees to work together as a team, we are doomed, but we have to win. The fate of my friends and the world—depends on it!] Thought Yugi as he and the Pharaoh assessed the up and coming battle.

**To Be Continued**


	47. Sealed God Cards: Double Duel Part 2

Chapter 47 Sealed God Cards- Double Duel Part 2

**RECAPP: **_Unless Kaiba agrees to work together as a team, we are doomed, but we have to win. The fate of my friends and the world—depends on it!_

"I think I go, I play the Magic Card Mask of the Accursed, which equips to Yugi's Beta the Magnet Warrior, not only to prevent you from attacking, but you will lose 500 life points for every turn he is on the field. I then place one card face down an that ends my turn," said Lumis

[Its maybe a trap card, wait Lumis hasn't played a monster yet…wait I get it now. Lumis holds all the Traps and Magic cards while Umbra holds all the monster cards] thought Yugi

_[You maybe right] thought the Pharaoh to his friend_

The Pharaoh cried out in pain as he lost 500 life points from Mask of the Accursed. Then he drew a Level 6 monster, the Beast of Gilford.

[This is perfect] he thinks.

[Now I can sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon it, thereby getting rid of the Mask of the Accursed]

[Yugi had better not make another foolish move and take me down with him. I have defeated these two Rare Hunter on my own before and I can do it again] thought Kaiba as he looked down at his hand

The Pharaoh begins to sacrifice his monster, but Lumis activates his trap card, Mask of Restrict, which prevents Yugi and Kaiba from sacrificing any monsters. Now they can't summon any higher-level monsters, including their God cards.

"I play one card face down and I place Kuriboh in defense."

"Kaiba there is only one way to win and that is we have to duel as a team" asserted the Pharaoh

"I'm having none of it, I'm not going to have you tell me how to duel" snapped Kaiba

Umbra draws.

"I could attack Yugi's Beta the Magnet Warrior, but then he would lose the effect of the Mask taking 500 life points, or I could attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider, but then there is Kaiba's trap card," said Umbra through the hidden transmitter in his mask

"Don't worry, go ahead and attack," replied Lumis through his transmitter

"I will place one card face down, then I will attack Vorse Raider with Shining Abyss," shouted Umbra for all to hear

Kaiba activates his trap card, Ring of Destruction, which will destroy Shining Abyss, and inflict direct damage equal to Shining Abyss's attack to both Kaiba and Umbra. But Lumis activates Cursed Transfer, transferring Ring of Destruction onto Kaiba's Vorse Raider. Now it's Kaiba's monster that will be destroyed, and they'll each lose 1900 life points.

"Kaiba, Lumis and Umbra might be up to something," said the Pharaoh

"Well, duh _keep up with the program _and keep out of it_," _said Kaiba

Seto then activates a magic card, Ring of Defense, to protect his life points from damage. But Umbra plays Spell Transfer, transferring Kaiba's Ring of Defense to him. Kaiba loses 1900 life points and his monster.

Then Umbra uses Shining Abyss to attack Kaiba directly. If this attack succeeds, Kaiba will lose!

Meanwhile the Rare Hunters had lock Téa into a room full of cardboard boxes in a warehouse at the docks. She pounds on the door,

"Let me go" she demanded _with no hope of getting out through the door she looks around for another way out. _

[What do they want her for?] She wondered, but then remembers talking to Ishizu with Yami about the coming threat from ancient evil forces, and thinks these must be the guys who are after Yugi!

Back at the duel, Umbra tells Kaiba he's finished, as Shining Abyss's attack speeds towards the defenseless Kaiba. But the Pharaoh activates his magic card, Multiply, to send zillions of Kuriboh's to block the attack. Kaiba is not thrilled to be saved by Yugi's little furballs, and gets pissy with Yugi.

"NEXT TIME I WILL DEFENT MYSELF" shouted Kaiba

"If you want to see Mokuba again, we have to help each other. If one of us falls, the other won't stand a chance against Lumis and Umbra's tag team assault," stated the Pharaoh

"Are you questioning my skills as a duelist" questioned Kaiba

"No, but we need to combin our forces to defeat these Rare Hunters. I will protect you, but you don't do the same for me I might not be around to save you again Kaiba. _Lets put our differences aside and work together, just forget Paris and let's rescue our friends and family" _

"Good riddance, _and don't mention Paris again"_ says Kaiba.

"Isn't it wonderful to see Kaiba and Yugi arguing"

"I agree Lumis, the sound of it just brings tears to my eyes" said Umbra laughing

"But we have to clear out Yugi's Kuriobhs before we can wipe out the rest of Kaiba's life points" said Umbra

"I can handle that one, my friend," said Lumis

_Mistress of Dragons looked, she was worried about both duelists, [Screw the Rare Hunters, they can fend for themselves, but Yugi and Seto are in trouble. They don't know Marik like I do and they don't' know what he is capable of] she thought as her mind raced._

Téa had tired to climb a pile of boxes that were lying around the storeroom. She tired to reach the high windows at the top of the warehouse wall, but the boxes topple over and she falls down. Just then, the Rare Hunters toss in Mokuba into the warehouse with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Téa as she helped Mokuba up

"I am fine," he says

"_Have you seen Maria, they have her too" he asks worried about his friend_

_Just then, the two heard a girl's scream coming closer to where they were. Then the door being opened and Maria being tossed right in. _

"_Are you alright" ask Téa and Mokuba_

_Maria lifted her head, and when she saw Mokuba, she stood up and ran to him. Holding him in a big bear hug, she sobs and tells them that the Rare Hunters had threatened Isisa with a dagger and that she didn't know where Isisa was. Téa comforted her and said that it was okay to cry and not to worry that Isisa knew how to take care of her self. [I just hope you are okay, Isisa] thought Téa as she held the crying Maria in her arms. _

_After Maria had calmed down a bit _Mokuba then explained that he was grabbed _also_ just as he was trying to find Téa, Joey and the others, and he thinks they're being used as bait so the Rare Hunters can grab Yugi and Kaiba's rare cards. He tells Téa that both Yugi and his brother have God cards, the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. But Téa thinks there's more to it than Duel Monsters, but she doesn't say anything about it to Mokuba.

Meanwhile back at the duel, Kaiba drew his Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he couldn't summon it to the field with the Mask of Restrict in play.

But he's determined to find a way to summon it and win back his brother himself!

"I play one card facedown and I place Battle Ox in defense and that ends my turn.

"Are you sure that is going to keep you safe, because I don't think it will" says Lumis as he plays a magic card, Mask of Dispel, to mask Yugi's Multiply and stop its effect, leaving one poor little Kuriboh all by himself, and take another 500 points from Yugi's life points each turn. The Pharaoh held in the pain that it caused, but it only made Yugi's pain even worse.

_Mistress of Dragons could see that Yugi was in pain, and was being told to hold back by her dragon. Blue Eyes had seen it a silly idea for Isisa to disguise herself, but since she was already in costume, she might as well stay in character. _

Lumis then summons Grand Tiki Elder and destroys the remaining Kuriboh. Yugi's left open to a direct attack.

Again the pain sliced through the Pharaoh as Yugi's life points when down to 2500.

The Pharaoh then draws a trap card,

[Yes, Chain Destruction, it can destroy one card in his opponent's hand, but I don't think that will help. I also have Card Destruction in my hand, which would force all the players to discard their hands and draw new ones. I would like to use it, but I don't know what Kaiba's holding, and I don't want to make Kaiba discard something that could be useful to us. But what choice do I have? If Kaiba doesn't want to duel as a team, and I has no idea what Kaiba's strategy is] thought Yugi as he looked at his cards

_[We have no other choice] stated the Pharaoh to his friend _

"What are you waiting for, you couldn't make things worse than you've already have" smiled Kaiba and then says

"The cards were are holding are absolutely useless. I have a card in my hand that could win this duel for us, but I can't summon it. It's better of in the graveyard"

The Pharaoh gets the message and sets Card Destruction face down.

Umbra then plays the ritual magic card, Curse of the Masked Beast, sacrificing both his and Lumis's monsters to summon the Masked Beast. A monster with an attack of 3200, he uses it to direct attack Yugi, which would wipe out all of Yugi's life points, but Kaiba sends in Battle Ox to take the attack.

"This is a double duel, after all, so I used my monster to protect my partner's life points," said Kaiba as he looked at a shocked Umbra who quickly recovered

"Thank you, Kaiba" thanked the Pharaoh

"I helped you so that we could win and don't be misunderstand. It's only to return the favor of the Kuriboh" finished Kaiba

"You are a fool, Kaiba for saving Yugi has cost you to lose your only defense monster and soon we will move in for the kill," stated Umbra

"Not if Yugi here returns the favor," says Kaiba as he looks at Yugi out of the corner of his eye

"_They are starting to be a team Umbra. How do we get rid of their cooperation?" said Lumis through the transmitters_

"_I think I know how, I have a card that will help us keep Kaiba and Yugi busy for a while longer" said Umbra_

"_I hope you have it now, because we are going to need it" came the reply_

"_I place three cards face down and end my turn," said Umbra _

The Pharaoh then plays Card Destruction, and all the players must discard their hands.

Now, Kaiba uses his covered card, Monster Reborn, to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard, without having to make a sacrifice.

"This is the price you pay," he says, "for using my little brother to get to me! Go, my Blue-Eyes!"

"_No so fast, my friend. Now its time that we bring out our other friend. Reveal my face down cards Release of Ancient Spirit and Caller of the Blue Eyes" said Umbra_

_[But they are magic cards; only Lumis is the one who has magic cards. Why does Umbra have two of those cards?] Thought I puzzled Yugi_

_Just then, Mistress of Dragons screamed, _

"_HOW DARE YOU USE MY CARDS! I ONLY SAW HIM TAKE OUT MY DRAGON NOT THE TWO SUMMONING CARDS AS WELL!"_

"_You mean he has that card," shouted Kaiba his attack interrupted _

"_Yes, that is how they forced my…"_

"_Enough talk, now Release of Ancient Spirit bring the dragon out form its hostess and Caller of the Blue Eyes call forth the Legendary Dragons" shouted Umbra as a woman's scream pierced the air…_

**To Be Continued! **


	48. Cooperate: Double Duel Part 3

Chapter 48 Cooperate! Double Duel Part 3

_**RECAPP: **__"Enough talk, now Release of Ancient Spirit bring the dragon out form its hostess and Caller of the Blue Eyes call forth the Legendary Dragons" shouted Umbra as a woman's scream pierced the air…_

_**Back to the Duel...**_

_The Pharaoh turned his head in the direction of the scream and there lying on the ground was Mistress Dragons._

"_What have you done to her?" he shouted at the Rare Hunter_

"_It's rather simple, you see Mistress of Dragons is the hostess for the Blue Eyes White Dragon did you not know that. Whenever Release of Ancient Spirit and Caller of the Blue Eyes are played, the card Soul of the Blue Eyes comes automatically. And when Soul of the Blue Eyes is on there is a chance to activate the whole dragon which only means the hostess has to give up her soul and be a part of the dragon it's self. So as you see I have gotten the full dragon on here, but not just that it is equal to Kaiba's dragon, but since Caller of the Blue Eyes calls all Blue Eyes White Dragon's that are not in Kaiba's or his graveyard my dragon has 4000 attack points" shouted Umbra_

"_But that is not all. Since this Dragon has a mind of it's own I activate the card Dragon Prison to hold this dragon on our side of the field" finished Umbra _

_Kaiba couldn't believe that they had taken Mistress of Dragons prized card. He remembered when he had lost to that card earlier on, Kaiba looked to the side where Mistress of Dragon's lay. She was lying on her side, like she was sleeping, but her hands were weightless he could tell. _

So as Kaiba got his Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, the Pharaoh says

"You are not a match for the combined skills of our decks,_ we will defeat you and bring YOU will return Mistress Dragon's spirit back" _

"Yugi, this teamwork thing is getting a little old. I'll do whatever it takes to win this duel and save Mokuba," declared Kaiba

"It's not only Mokuba who is in danger, but my friends are to," said the Pharaoh

Lumis and Umbra still have the upper hand. Masked Beast has an attack of 3200—200 more than Kaiba's Blue-Eyes _and the Soul of the Blue Eyes is still on the field, but in chains as it ties to get free_.

"Kaiba attack the Masked Beast with your Blue Eyes, trust me on this"

Kaiba reluctant, but, realizing that it was not in Yugi's best interest to give him bad advice, he sends his Blue-Eyes to attack the Masked Beast, _but his attack was taken by the Soul of the Blue Eyes. The dragon cried in anguish._

"_Why wasn't the Masked Beast destroyed?" asked the Pharaoh _

"_Oh, dear we forgot to tell you. That since Soul of the Blue Eyes is in the Dragon's Prison it will take any direct and any attack from any monster" said Umbra_

"_And you cannot hope to win" said Lumis_

"_Just watch us," said the Pharaoh_

"_It's my turn, I place one card face down and that completes my turn" finished Lumis_

"_I place one card face down as well and end my turn," said the Pharaoh_

_By the next turn Kaiba used his Blue Eyes again to destroy The Masked Beast, the Pharaoh had flipped one of his facedown cards called, Direct Negate, which had allowed Blue Eyes's attack go right past Soul of the Blue Eyes's blocking. _

When the Masked Beast was destroyed, both Lumis and Umbra were shocked, the Pharaoh then explained that when he discarded his monster, Beast of Gilfor, he activated its ability to decrease an opponent's monster's attack by 500 points.

"You need my help more then you think Kaiba," said the Pharaoh

[He is still trying to take all the glory for defeating Lumis and Umbra's monster. My Blue Eyes made the attack! We'll win this duel because of me] thought Kaiba

Lumis sets a monster in defense, and then plays two cards face down, thinking that he has a plan to destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. The Pharaoh loses another 1000 life points due to Mask of the Accursed and Mask of Dispel. The pain from the loss of life points hurt too much to even cry out. Yugi was already mumbling of taking the whole bottle of painkillers even though the Pharaoh was saying not to even think about the pain and think about winning.

_"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with it in the morning" groaned Yugi in a painful voice. Tears were already coming out of his eyes due to the intensity of the pain._

"_Hang in there pal, you can see a Duel Medic once we have rescued our friends" said the Pharaoh _

The Pharaoh then draws, thinking he'll take a chance and attack Lumis's defense monster. If he can't destroy it, at least he'll make Lumis use up a trap card. He summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior and attacks. Lumis doesn't want to waste his trap card, thinking he has to save it for Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, so he allows the Four-Faced Beast to be destroyed. Umbra is worried—he and Lumis have no monsters left. If the Blue-Eyes attacks, they're finished! But Lumis reassures him he has a plan.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Mokuba tells Téa that the Rare Hunters won't get away with kidnapping them. He wishes there were a way to get in touch with his brother, but the Rare Hunters took his laptop. Téa looks up at the high window, and thinks maybe there's a way.

Joey is unconscious, tied to a chair in another part of the warehouse. He comes to when Odion enters the room, and starts talking tough.

"You think you are so tough with your tattooed face and purple caps, why don't you come over here and let Joey give you something to remember" said Joey

"You will learn some respect soon" said Odion holding out his hand

"Wha…"

Through Odion, Marik used the Millennium Rod to turn Joey into a mind-slave.

_Maria, _Mokuba, and Téa have stacked up the boxes again and are climbing them, trying to escape. When they reach the window, Téa tells Mokuba _and Maria_ to go ahead and find_ Kaiba_ and Yugi.

The Rare Hunters come in and climb up after them. Mokuba _and Maria_ reached the window just as the boxes collapse, sending Téa and the Rare Hunters tumbling down. Mokuba promises to send help for Téa. The Rare Hunters rush outside to search for _the two twelve year olds, _but _they_ manages to sneak away.

Back at the duel Umbra summons Rogue Doll, a weak monster with only 1600 attack points.

"You've got to be kidding me, I didn't think that Rare Hunters still played with dolls"

[I wonder what they are up to] thought the Pharaoh

Then Umbra sends it to attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Lumis plays a trap card, Mask of Weakness, which reduces the Blue-Eyes' attack by 700. Then he plays Mask of Brutality, increasing Rogue Doll's attack by 1000. Now Rogue Doll's attack is greater than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's! But once again, Kaiba saved by Yugi, who uses the trap card, Mystical Rift, to transfer the Mask of Brutality to the Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba growls in frustration that Yugi helped him again! His Blue-Eyes would have been destroyed. As much as he hates depending on anyone else, it looks like he might need Yugi's help to defeat these guys. But in the end, it will be his superior dueling skills that prevail.

Umbra, though, is mad at Lumis for letting his life points get hit! But Lumis says it was Umbra's monster. The Pharaoh watches them argue, thinking that this could cause them to lose the duel. Umbra thinks if Lumis's mistakes cause him to get attacked by the Blue-Eyes again, he could lose! From now on, he's on his own. He plays a card face down and ends his turn.

It is Kaiba's turn, and he's mad. He can't attack Umbra directly with the Blue-Eyes,_ because of the Soul of the Blue Eyes's special ability._

Kaiba decides to stir up a little trouble.

"Lumis, what would have happened if I attacked you in stead of him" said Kaiba as he pointed to Umbra

"Would Umbra have protected you with his magic card? That is the danger of depending on anyone else to protect you. There is only one person you can trust…yourself" finished Kaiba

"I would have used my magic card to save you, Lumis," insisted Umbra

But Lumis is not so sure. The Pharaoh sees what Kaiba's up to, and smiles, while Lumis thinks that Marik always liked Umbra best! He decides he'd better fight on his own.

Joey, meanwhile, is standing in front of Téa, who's imprisoned in a chair with metal bands restraining her wrists and ankles. She's happy to see him, thinking he's come to rescue her, but then she gets worried when he just stands there, saying nothing. When he finally lifts his head, his eyes are blank, and he says he's not Joey. Odion comes up behind him, and Téa asks, "What did you do to him?"

Lumis draws, and plays Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, thinking that his hand isn't very promising. He sets one card face down, and then plays Card Exchange, allowing him to switch hands with any other player. And he chooses—Umbra! If Umbra is not going to help him, he'll just take Umbra's cards for himself! Umbra's furious, but makes the exchange. Then Lumis activates his facedown magic card, Chosen One. He places three cards face down on the field, with the Chooser in the middle. If it chooses a magic card, all three of the cards will go to the graveyard, but if it chooses the monster card, it will be summoned to the field without needing a sacrifice.

And it chooses the monster. Lumis summons Des Guardius a powerful monster with an attack of 3300 points, more powerful than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The only question is, which one of them should he attack first? With only weak monsters to protect him, he could wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points with one attack. On the other hand, there's that Blue-Eyes. Umbra says it doesn't matter who he attacks, they'll both be destroyed soon!

**To Be Continued! **


	49. Obelisk: Double Duel Part 4

Chapter 49 Obelisk The Great War God: Double Duel Part 4

**Recap: **_The only question is, which one of them should he attack first? With only weak monsters to protect him, he could wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points with one attack. On the other hand, there's that Blue-Eyes. Umbra says it doesn't matter who he attacks, they'll both be destroyed soon_!

Lumis is about to attack with Des Guardius. But whom should he attack first? Yugi's down to 1500 life points, and only has weak monsters defending him.

If Lumis attacks him, he'll lose all his life points. On the other hand, if he attacks Kaiba, he'll be able to get rid of Kaiba's powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Lumis chooses Yugi.

"Hey we are supposed to be dueling as a team. Leaving Kaiba's Blue Eyes on the field would be a mistake" says Umbra

Lumis is determined to attack Yugi, but then Kaiba starts to taunt him,

"You are a coward Lumis, afraid of my Blue Eyes"

The Pharaoh realizes Kaiba's trying to save him, goading Lumis into attacking him instead of Yugi. Lumis takes the bait, sending Des Guardius to attack the Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba's dragon is destroyed, but he only loses 300 life points.

Kaiba's pretty upset about losing his Blue-Eyes, [Yugi better not make me regret saving him] thought Kaiba as he tell Yugi to destroy them.

_"Forgive me, Blue-Eyes," said Kaiba to himself _

The Pharaoh loses another 1000 life points due to the mask cards' effects.

"It does not matter, this duel is almost over anyways" says the Pharaoh as he summons Gamma the Magnet Warrior, then uses the three magnet warriors' special ability to combine them into the mighty Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, with an attack of 3500.

Kaiba wants Yugi to attack right away in revenge for the destruction of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But Yugi suspects Lumis and Umbra have some kind of trick up their sleeves. He wonders if Des Guardius has a special ability that would block his attack.

"Yugi what are you waiting for attack right now or you will be sorry!" shouted Kaiba

Yugi sets a card face down, then tries to get Kaiba to settle down, telling him he has to duel intelligently and trust his deck.

Kaiba looks at his deck, thinking that the only way to win is to summon Obelisk, but they're still prevented from making sacrifices by the Mask of Restrict trap card. Then he notices his Soul Exchange card, and realizes that there is a way to summon Obelisk. But it depends on Yugi being willing to give up his own monster; the way Kaiba gave up his Blue-Eyes. He doesn't like depending on anyone else, but he'll do what he has to in order to save his brother.

Kaiba tells Yugi that they can win. The Pharaoh smiles in agreement, _reveals another magic card that prevents Soul of the Dragon from blocking his attacks _and then attacks Des Guardius with Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior.

Des Guardius is destroyed, but it does have a special effect for when it's sent to the graveyard. It leaves behind the Mask of Remnant, which takes control of the Pharaoh's Valkyrion.

Umbra congratulates Lumis, who tells him to finish off Yugi so he can then take care of Kaiba. Umbra plays the magic card, Masquerade, which allows him to control Lumis's Valkyrion, and he uses it to attack Yugi. But Yugi activates his facedown card, De-Fusion, which breaks down Valkyrion into the three separate Magnet Warriors, stopping its attack.

_Just then, the Pharaoh heard a voice, calling,_

"_Pharaoh, Pharaoh" _

"_Who is there?" said Yugi_

"_It is I Blue Eyes," replied the dragon_

"_Blue Eyes, is Mistress Dragons alright" asked a worried Yugi_

"_She is fine, but she won't be if Kaiba summons Obelisk to the field. You see if I am sent to, the graveyard then so is the soul of Mistress Dragons. You must play with caution now" warned the dragon_

"_We have to warn Kaiba," said Yugi to the Pharaoh_

"_I know," thought the Pharaoh _

Now it's Kaiba's turn, and he's about to summon his God card, Obelisk the Tormentor. Since the Mask of Restrict only stops him from sacrificing his own monsters, he plays Soul Exchange, which allows him to sacrifice his opponent's monsters instead of his own. Kaiba sacrifices the three Magnet Warriors to summon Obelisk, _but before he could attack with Obelisk, the Pharaoh played the card, Partner's Secrets. He explained that that card allowed him to choose anyone's hand and he could come and take a card._

"_I choose you Kaiba," said the Pharaoh as he walked towards Kaiba_

"_What the hell are you up to?" whispered Kaiba_

"_Kaiba we must be careful, Soul of the Blue Eyes cannot be sent to the graveyard"_

"_What the hell are you talking about," said Kaiba _

"_Obelisk cannot attack until Soul of the Blue Eyes is on our side of the field, if not and it is sent to the graveyard Mistress of Dragons will be trapped forever," explained the Pharaoh _

"_What do you mean, on our side of the field?" questioned Kaiba_

"_Trust me, don't attack until Soul of the Blue Eyes is on our side" said the Pharaoh as he left with a low-level monster card from Kaiba_

"_I end my turn," says Kaiba_

_A sigh of relive few over the two Rare Hunters, Lumis placed one card in defense and ended his turn. Then the Pharaoh activated the card Snatch and Steal, he said that he can choose any monster that is on the field on his opponents side. And he chooses the Soul of the Blue Eyes._

_The dragon's chains disappeared as the Snatcher came for it; the dragon then flew across the playing field and hovered between Kaiba and the Pharaoh. _

_Umbra also then places a card facedown and now it is Kaiba's turn again._

Kaiba attacks Umbra directly with Obelisk, and Umbra loses all his life points. The floor under him starts to explodes and he fall, but he's got a parachute hidden under his clothes, and doesn't really safe himself, only coming to rest hanging from a flagpole inside the building's light shaft.

Lumis calls to him to come back. The Pharaoh urges Lumis to surrender, and Lumis knows he's beaten, but Kaiba doesn't want to let him off the hook. He won't be satisfied until he's attacked Lumis, too. But before he can attack, Marik mind-controls Lumis and greets them.

He says his Rare Hunters have done their job, while Kaiba thinks that Lumis has gone mad, but Yugi tells him that Lumis is under the control of Marik, who is the one holding Mokuba captive.

"Just because you won doesn't mean that you'll be rescuing your friends and family any time soon. You see I have been studying your deck, and Obelisk pales in comparison to his God card, the Wing Dragon of Ra. I'll win it from you Kaiba soon enough and I will add your God card and Puzzle to that collection" says Marik

[You see I have the perfect plan to defeat Yugi once and for all, using Yugi's friends against him. They're safe and sound, but they're not on Yugi's side any more] thought Marik

"You are a coward Marik for refusing to face me yourself"

"But controlling people is much more fun" he says in return

[With Yugi's friends as mind-slaves, Yugi will surrender everything to him] thought Marik

Kaiba grabs Lumis, threatening him,

"Let my brother go"

"Kaiba, stop you are wasting your energy. Marik has no intention of keeping his promise," says the Pharaoh

Marik then releases his mind-control of Lumis, and the Rare Hunter collapses.

Kaiba then takes the locator cards from Lumis, two cards, and one each for of them.

"Now they're both qualified for the finals" says Kaiba

[How can Kaiba think about the tournament at a time like this, they have to find my friends and Kaiba's brother right now!]

_End of Anime Summery_

The Pharaoh looked around and saw that there was still a Blue Eyes on the field and asks Kaiba,

"Kaiba that dragon over there is a hologram, right"

"Uh? What are you talking about" asked Kaiba

"That one over there" pointed the Pharaoh

There standing on all fours, was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I am sure that is just a hologram mix up" assured Kaiba

"I don't think so," replied the Pharaoh

Just then, Kaiba went towards Lumis and Umbra's exposed cards. Kaiba had grabbed the Soul of the Blue Eyes, Release of Ancient Spirit, and Caller of the Dragon. Then the dragon had lifted up its head and started to growl.

"I think you need to give those cards back," said the Pharaoh looking at the dragons sharp teeth

"What do you think I was doing?" snapped Kaiba as he walked towards the still Mistress Dragons

He walked towards her, keeping his eyes on the dragon. When he got there, he saw that her dagger was showing. Her skirt was pushed way up and Kaiba thought, [Wow don't I remember that blade and not to mention those legs] then he went to one knee. His eyes fully on Mistress of Dragons, and slowly placed the card back into her deck and closed the lid.

The Pharaoh looked at Kaiba and wondered, [How can Kaiba just go from one girl to the other. I had warned her that this might happen] the Pharaoh saw the dragon disappear after Kaiba had placed the cards back into Mistress of Dragons deck. He then saw him; pick her up bridle style, [He does not even now her and he is already carrying her] thought the Pharaoh

"Hey come and get her duffle bag, lazy" hollered Kaiba

"Coming" said the Pharaoh grabbing the duffle bag

Just then, Mokuba shows up in a Kaiba Corp helicopter, telling them that Téa helped him escape from the Rare Hunters also saying that Maria is at HQ waiting for them. Always one to repay his debts, Kaiba is ready to go and save Yugi's friends.

Kaiba placed Mistress of Dragons on the floor of the helicopter, and the Pharaoh placed the duffel bag beside her. Then they both jumped into the helicopter and aboard the helicopter, Mokuba is able to locate Joey's Duel Disk signal, and they are off to the rescue!


	50. A Friend's Life At Stake

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000270 EndHTML:0000020081 StartFragment:0000002468 EndFragment:0000020045 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/denisehauenstein/Desktop/Stories/From%20the%20Past%20to%20the%20Future/Chapter%2050%20A%20Friend%E2%80%99s%20Life%20At%

Chapter 50 A Friend's Life At Stake

When Isisa came conscious, she didn't remember what had happened. There was talking going on around her, but she didn't know where she was. She looked down and saw that she was in her Mistress of Dragon's costume and realized that she must have been acting as Mistress of Dragons before she lost consciousness. She then lifted her head up a ways and saw a pair of small legs leading down to a pair of white sneakers, one leather shoe, and two biker boots. She then lifted her head even more and then heard a small voice say,

"Looks like she's coming to, what happened in the first place?"

"Mistress Dragons are you alright," asked a concerned voice

"Yugi, she is a Duel Medic what do you think?" said another

Every thing was still spinning and the voices weren't helping much, Isisa tried in her best Mistress Dragons voice,

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You are flying over Domino City as we speak," said a gruff voice

"Should she see a doctor?" said the small voice

"I think she will be fine Mokuba," said Seto looking at Mistress Dragons

"I am not to sure Kaiba, she did take some damage from your monsters, not to mention she went up against your Blue Eyes" said the Pharaoh

"Yugi, you don't know her like I do, going up against my dragon taught her a lesson"

"What lesson might that be?" asked the Pharaoh

"Not to mess with me, and besides she was in on the whole plan" snared Seto

"She had no choice, someone she cared about was in danger not to mention her cards" said Mokuba

"Well, still she was in on it"

"I think we should bring her to the hospital or at least have a doctor check her out" stated Mokuba looking at the computer screen

"Where is Maria?" asked Mistress Dragons

"She is at HQ and she is okay," replied a cheerful Mokuba

"I see," says Mistress of Dragons as she leans against the wall

Mistress Dragons then looks at the two duelists and listens to their conversation. She notices that Mokuba is paying close attention while Seto isn't.

_Anime Summery Start_

Mokuba's into the Pharaoh's story, but Kaiba still insists it's ridiculous,

"Yugi do me a favor and stop corrupting my little brother's mind with your lies," asks Kaiba as he stares blankly ahead

"They are not lies, and you heard them yourself about Marik's plans to rule the world first hand" shot the Pharaoh back

"If you believe in this magic powers to control peoples minds, you must still believe in the Tooth Fairy as well," suggested Kaiba

"Marik's powers are very real and very dangerous, and so are his threats against my friends.

_Mistress Dragons saw the Pharaoh clench his fists and repeating that they have to find his friends before it's too late, [Wow, I have to say I haven't seen my brother this mad since that time in the past] thought Mistress Dragons _

_"We are two miles away from our target" says Mokuba looking at the screen_

_"Good, the sooner we find Yugi's friends the sooner we can get out of here," said Kaiba as he turned his attention to Mistress Dragons_

_"What" she asked shrugging her shoulders_

_"Nothing, it is just that you remind me of someone, someone I know closely," said Kaiba looking at her more._

_[I don't like this, he is looking at her again with those eyes. The kind that say, 'I want you' I can't believe it I TOLD HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD] thought the Pharaoh_

_[Calm down partner we have bigger problems to think about, forget the fact that you had a hissy fit about when Marik destroyed Dark Magician Girl and for get about Kaiba and Isisa we can deal with them later. WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE] reminded Yugi_

_[Right, stay focused, and I didn't have a hissy fit, you are the one who over medicated] snapped the Pharaoh back_

_[Whatever] _

"Good, the sooner we can find my friends the sooner you and I can duel" finished the Pharaoh

"Yugi, I am tried of hearing about your friends, especially that hack, Joey Wheeler" stated Kaiba

"Joey has become a skilled duelist, and I wouldn't be surprised if his has already qualified for the finals" finished the Pharaoh

"Sir, we are approaching our destination," said the pilot

"Good, descend then," ordered Kaiba

As the helicopter approaches. Yugi says that as soon as they land, Mokuba will lead him to where his friends are being held, and they'll break in and get them out.

"Not so fast, I am in charge, and the first thing I want to do is track down that third God Card. After that we'll go find your pathetic friends," said Kaiba smugly

"KAIBA, JOEY AND TÉA ARE IN GREAT DANGER AND THEY NEED TO BE FOUND RIGHT AWAY" shouted the Pharaoh in anger

"Once we land, we can spilt up and fend for ourselves, I always work better on my own. Haven't you figured out by now that teamwork not my thing. I was the one who defeated Lumis and Umbra, and without much help" finished Kaiba

_Mistress Dragons saw the spat between her brother and her husband; [Seto is not the same person anymore. He seems more self-centered then he was at the high school. I can't believe he thinks that all that Marik is doing is brainwashing. I mean I know first hand how Marik uses people for his own gain and not the gain of others. Oh, I hope Yugi can show Seto the truth about this] thought Mistress Dragons as she adjusted her position on the floor. _

_She strained her neck so that she could see out the window and from the looks of things; they were headed towards the ocean. She hoped that Joey and Téa would be safe and not have entered Marik's grasp._

_[I know Marik's evilness has grown over the years, I have seen it even when he tried to come after Obelisk and Ishizu told me it was my brother's destiny to find the goodness inside of him, oh I hope that we are not to late]_

"Hey look, on the pier, it looks like Joey," said Mokuba as he spotted Joey standing on the pier

"We might be heading into a trap," warned the Pharaoh

_"I have to agree with Yugi, I do know Marik and he plays for keeps," agreed Mistress Dragons'_

_"What would you know of Marik?" snarled Kaiba not wanting to hear from the likes of her_

_"Because I happened to be the Egyptian and African Champion," suggested Mistress Dragons glaring harshly at Kaiba_

_"Is that so," mocked Kaiba still annoyed at her _

_"How about you two get a room and sort it all out," shouted Mokuba tired of the fighting between them_

_"Mokuba" warned Kaiba giving his brother a knowing look_

_"Hey, it's not like she's going to know," said Mokuba reading his brothers look_

_Mistress Dragons mentally giggle at the comment while her dragon just rolled her eyes and said,_

_"You are acting like a child again" _

The helicopter lands on the pier, as Marik laughs, thinking that when Yugi finds out Marik's turned his best friend against him, he'll be completely devastated.

Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba get out of the helicopter,_ while Mistress Dragon said that she was going to call another Duel Medic to come and replace her while she goes to the hospital. Mokuba agreed while Kaiba rolled his eyes, [Seems Mokuba has made a new friend I don't see why he likes her] thought Kaiba as he heard_ Yugi calling out to his friend.

But mind-controlled Joey says Joey isn't here, and Yugi realizes it's Marik in charge. Mokuba says that doesn't sound like Joey, and Kaiba thinks it must be one of Marik's tricks.

Yugi tries to reach Joey, but Marik/Joey says it's pointless.

"I will release you friends when I have what I want, your God card and the Puzzle, in order for that to happen you must duel me" stated the mind controlled Joey

Mokuba still doesn't understand what's going on, so Kaiba explains

"It seems that Marik has turned Joey against Yugi and now Joey wants to duel Yugi"

[If Wheeler is now on Marik's side, he must be holding the third God card, and if the God is played, I want to be there] thought Kaiba as he crossed his arms

[Now it's time to seize the power that should have been mine all along] thought Marik as he stood on the deck of the yacht

The Pharaoh again exhorts Joey to break free of Marik's control, and reminds him of the promise he made when he gave Yugi his Red-Eyes. The Pharaoh vows to set Joey free, insisting that Marik's power is feeble compared to the strength of their friendship.

Mind-controlled Joey just turns away, telling Yugi he'll never set Joey free unless he follows him, then just as things couldn't get any worse mind-controlled Téa walks down the gangway steps from a nearby ocean liner, telling the Pharaoh he'd better do exactly what Marik says.

The Pharaoh again demands that Marik leave Téa alone! But Marik/Téa laughs, saying that he is at his mercy.

The Pharaoh follows her to a dock where Joey is waiting. Metal beams support an anchor suspended over the square of water in the middle of the four-sided dock. Joey stands on one side, and the Pharaoh stands across from him, while Marik/Téa explains how the duel will work.

"Both of you must cuff yourselves by the ankle to a chain attached to the anchor, that you see above you. When a player's life points reach zero, thirty seconds later, the anchor will drop to the bottom of the ocean" started Téa (mind controlled)

" The boxes that are at our contain the keys to our ankle cuffs. When one player's life points reach zero, the other player's box will open, and he will have thirty seconds to free himself, while the loser will be dragged down with the anchor to the bottom of the sea" finished the mind controlled Joey

"If I win, will you set my friends free," asked the Pharaoh

"Of course, but you would have to fish Joey out of the sea first" finished Marik

Meanwhile, Téa seated herself in a chair with restraints trapping her wrists and ankles. Marik warns Yugi not to consider refusing to duel because there's a timer set to blow the anchor after sixty minutes if there's no winner, it will be dragging them both into the sea.

But Marik/Téa says that Yugi will lose. Then he tells Kaiba that as soon as he's taken care of Yugi and his friends, he's setting his sights on Kaiba's God card.

"I have heard enough! Brother this duel is getting out of hand, _there is no Duel Medic on site, _and you've got to put a stop to this before someone gets hurt. Besides, Marik might trying something like this on us next" said Mokuba looking up at his brother

[Mokuba is right, this is no duel] thought Kaiba before announcing

"As head of the Battle City Tournament I demand that this duel be stopped!"

"This duel will go as planned" said the controlled Téa as a crane moves a crate into place over Téa's head,

"The final piece of the plan had been put into place, if you Kaiba or anyone else attempts to interfere this crate will kill Téa

The Rare Hunter operating the crane shows them a remote control, saying one false move and he'll push the button to drop the crate.

"Everything's in place to start the duel and Kaiba you are invited to watch the "splendid show" from the sideline, and I think I will let this woman watch, too" finished Marik as he releases Téa from his control.

Téa then suddenly finds herself trapped in a chair on the dock across from Yugi and Joey.

_End of Amine Summery _


	51. Sister's To The Rescue

Chapter 51 Sisters To The Rescue

Mistress Dragons stretched her self out as she stood beside the helicopter; she used the copter as a balance as she regained her sense of balance. She then looked around and glanced in the direction of where Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba had left in and wondered, [I wonder if they had found Joey and Téa]

She then grabbed her duffle bag and searched around to find her cell phone, with luck on her side she found it on her second try. She then dialed in Maria's cell phone number and waited for the twelve year old to answer,

"Hello" said Maria after the fourth ring

"Hey, its Mistress Dragons. Are you okay?" replied Mistress Dragons

"Yea, I am fine, I'm just hanging out at Kaiba Corp," said Maria

"Okay, Maria can you make a call to 'daddy' and tell him his 'baby girl' needs some things brought to her room before she goes to the finals"

"YOUR IN THE FINALS" screeched Maria in excitement

Mistress Dragons held the phone away from her ear, the pilot just gave her a weird look, and she mouthed 'little sister' he nodded his understanding.

"Hush, Maria I am not in the finals as a duelist but as a Medic, now go and make that phone call" she said sternly

"Okay" said a dishearten Maria

"Okay talk to you later" she said as she hung up

Mistress Dragons then said goodbye to the pilot saying that if Mokuba or Seto were to ask where she went he was to say that she walked to her hotel. He said that he would mention it. She waved and walked a good distance away from the helicopter. Then she found a warehouse that looked empty and changed, she took everything out of the duffel bag and took out another set of clothes. This time they were long loose pants that were a dark blue and grabbed a creamy halter-top shirt out as well. She dressed in a matter of minutes and then placed the Mistress of Dragons costume at the bottom of the duffel bag.

Just as Isisa was putting all the medical equipment away, her dragon showed up,

"About time you were your self again. I thought I wasn't going to see you again," teased the Dragon

"But we almost didn't make it out of the duel" said Isisa not looking at the dragon

"Yea, you have a point on that one"

"But at least you have to let Mistress Dragons have a break now that you proved your point" finished the dragon

"Why is that?" asked Isisa putting the last item in the duffle bag

"Because, hubby saw the dagger and I looked to see what was in his mind and boy! You don't want to know," said the dragon flipping on its back like it was in a hammock

"Really, well now you go me interested" said Isisa zipping up the bag and placing her hands on her hips

"Okay, but be warned I am not keeping this G-Rated" giggled the dragon

"He said and I quote 'Wow don't I remember that blade and not to mention those legs' it doesn't get any better then that I tell ya" said the dragon

"Well, like I said before, I want to test him" finished Isisa grabbing the duffel bag

"Test him about what, he knows that you are that Juniata chick so what is the big deal about Mistress Dragons" asked the Dragon flipping right side up again

"Because, Mistress Dragons is not Isisa or Juniata, she is a woman who teaches others a lesson when they mess with Industrial Illusions"

"So what did Kaiba due that ticked off Industrial Illusions?" asked the dragon

"He didn't do anything that I am aware of, but I want to see if his is starting to have feelings for 'Mistress of Dragons' for if not it means that I can trust him when I am in Egypt or anywhere else I don't have to worry about him straying" finished Isisa as she walked out of the warehouse

"You make him sound like a dog…I like dogs especially when I can 'hurt' them," said the dragon happily

Isisa just looked at her dragon,

"What, I mean what else am I supposed to eat, corporate mongrels…come to think of it I would like to try a corporate mongrel…can I eat your hubby if he fails this 'test'" asked Blue Eyes

"Sure…if I ever divorce him" laughed Isisa over her shoulder

"No I mean it," replied Blue Eyes flying after her

Just then, Isisa hears a car honking, and she turns to see Mai's blue convertible pull up by the pier. Tristan and Duke jump out of the car, and before Isisa could ask what was going on, the two booked it down the row of warehouses towards the duel where Yugi had taken over the duel and had handed over the Puzzle to Joey.

By the time Isisa, Mai, and Serenity, Joey's younger sister showed up. Tristan and Duke started to pick up their pace and run even faster towards Téa, but Mokuba steps in front of them saying,

"Don't go, it is a trap"

"What do you mean a trap?" asked Isisa running towards Mokuba and Seto

"Look" said Mokuba pointing to the crate filled with explosives hanging over Téa's head.

"What the F-"

"Fudge, Tristan, say fudge there are minors around" cut in Isisa

"Okay, then WHAT THE FUDGE"

"Listen, this is dangerous," warned Seto

"What do you mean dangerous where in the FUCK is the Duel Medic" shouted Isisa

"I thought you said, we were supposed to say FUDGE?" asked Tristan looking at Isisa

"I am the Duel Medic here, this duel shouldn't have happened WITHOUT a Duel Medic," shouted Isisa

"Well, we did try and stop it but, it is too risky to even try to help either one of them," explained Mokuba

"Isisa calm down, just breath, you don't want a panic attack" said Seto grabbing Isisa by the shoulders and holding her close

"We'll figure something out"

"You better," said Isisa looking at the duel in front of her

Serenity could not understand the confusion going on, she had just met this Isisa and she couldn't quite grasp on what was going on, she started to take off her bandages when she heard Téa,

"Serenity don't take off your bandages, not yet," begged Téa from her position

"Serenity, if anyone can save you brother, Yugi can" said Mai as she placed her arm around Serenity's shoulder.

"Oh, he better I have to give those two a talking to" said Isisa still in Seto's grasp

"Just calm down girl, everything will be just fine," said Mai

"At least, Duelist Kingdom wasn't cluttered with Duel Medic's" mocked Mai

"Oooooooo, let me at her" said Isisa

"CALM down" ordered Seto and after that Isisa shut up

Everyone had noticed that when Seto had let Isisa go, she didn't say a word to any one. It wasn't until the duel was close to being done that Isisa spoke,

"Do you think he will win?" she asked in her smallest voice

"Who, Yugi yea I think he will" said Mai looking at the younger women in front of her

As the duel continues, Téa calls out to them to stop the duel now! Forget about her, just save Yugi and Joey. The Rare Hunter steps out of the cab of his crane, holding up the remote control menacingly. Mokuba urges Kaiba not to let Téa get hurt for she saved his life after all! Kaiba thinks there might be a way, and speaks into his lapel radio.

Seto looked at Isisa, he knew she was worried for the lives of all of the people involved. He had regretted snapping at Isisa, but he needed to be able to figure out what was going on and have no panic attacks and other interference.

_Anime Summery_

_As everyone watches the duel _thirty seconds remain on the countdown.

[NO, its to late] thought Kaiba

But then the Kaiba Corp helicopter rises over the pier.

"Who is flying the helicopter?" asked Tristan

"It is remote controlled," said Mokuba

The helicopter flies towards the crate hanging over Téa, as Kaiba reaches for his deck. He draws, and flings a card towards the Rare Hunter, knocking the remote out of his hand. He then asks the Queen of Dueling (to give him luck and let him draw a good card. As he throws it, he asks it to forgive him) and shot the card into the Rare Hunter's hand.

The Rare Hunter dives for it for the remote that fell out of his hand, but Kaiba leaps on him and pushes him aside. The helicopter snags the cable holding the crate over Téa and pulls it away from her, into the sea. The bomb explodes harmlessly under water.

The gang rushes to Téa, Mokuba releasing the restraints holding her in the chair.

(From the Japanese version)

Kaiba walks towards the downed Rare Hunter, he grabs the card that cut the Rare Hunter. He then sees that it's the Blue Eyes White Dragon,

[I'm such a good drawer] thought Kaiba to himself

The Yugi tells Joey there's not much time. There's no point in both of them losing, so he's decided to save Joey. Joey says he can't let Yugi do it, but, with tears streaming down his face, Yugi says it's his decision. Joey starts to cry, too, protesting, but Yugi orders Mystical Rift Panel to attack him. Yugi is hit by the blast. Everyone cries out and runs towards him as Yugi falls through the smoke to the ground, his life points going to zero.

Joey's box opens, presenting him with the key to unlock his shackle,

[There is no time, but I have to save Yugi] Joey thought at the timer reaches zero and begins to tick off the second countdown.

"Joey, you have thirty seconds to free yourself before the anchor falls" says Yugi as he lifts his head

"Don't give up, I-I think of something" yells Joey

Yugi pulls off his Duel Disk and sets it aside, that is when Joey realizes that Meteor of Destruction has another effect,

[Since Yugi still has a monster on the field, I can force it to attack me] thought Joey

" This duel isn't over yet," says Joey

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack me" ordered Joey

Now Joey's life points are reduced to zero, too, and Yugi's key is revealed.

Serenity then takes her bandages off, and throws them into the sky. Slowly her eyes open, and the sight she sees is her brother taking off his Duel Disk and Yugi's Puzzle, then using the chain of his shackle to leap across the dock to Yugi.

The countdown reaches zero and the anchor falls just as Joey is reaching for Yugi's key. He manages to grab it as the anchor drags him down. Yugi also slides into the sea. Tristan runs for Joey, their fingers almost touching before Joey is dragged under the water. Téa and the others gather on the side of the dock.

Joey swims over to Yugi and unlocks his shackle, and watches him float to the surface, mentally telling Yugi he's the best friend he ever had, and thanking him.

Yugi breaks the surface, and Tristan dives in to grab him and bring him over to the dock, as Téa pulls Yugi out of the water.

_Just then, Isisa ran towards Yugi. She had turned him on to his back to see if he was breathing and he wasn't. She started doing CPR as Mokuba says that Joey never took his key. Tristan tells Mokuba to go get it, and Mokuba turns to run to the other side of the dock, but Serenity's already got it, and is diving into the ocean after her brother._

While this is all happening Joey's on his last breath, trying to unlock his shackle with Yugi's key, but it won't work. As his lungs give out, he sees shadowy form swimming towards him, and wonders if it's Yugi. Then Serenity unlocks his shackle, and the two of them swim back to the surface. When Joey broke the surface, _Tristan and Mokuba grabbed him and placed him on the dock. Isisa then started to bark orders on how to check on breathing and such. It wasn't until Yugi came to, that Joey followed a few moments later. _

_Isisa stabilized Yugi, and started to check on the other areas as well as the burns that he had received earlier. When Joey brought the Puzzle back to Yugi did, Yugi clue in that Isisa was checking him out did he flinch as squirm,_

"_Isisa are you done," begged Yugi trying to avoid her touch_

"_Yugi, if you don't stop moving around I will ask Kaiba over there to hold you down" threatened _

"_No, I'll behave," said Yugi rather quick_

_As soon as Isisa was done with Yugi, while telling him that he needs rest and proper looking after. After that was all done, she ran to the other side where Joey was slowly regaining consciousness. She then stabled him and told him the same thing she had told Yugi to rest. When Isisa had done with Joey and had returned to Seto's arms._

When Joey stood up and walked off the dock he goes up Serenity and asks how she got there. She then explains that Tristan and Mai brought her.

Joey greets Yugi happily,

[How cute. The geeks are back together again] thought Seto _as Isisa walked towards him, looking rather exhausted_

On the dock, Joey apologizes to Yugi. Yugi says it's okay; it wasn't Joey's fault. In the end, he not only saved their friendship, he saved Yugi. Joey says he had no choice. Once he had realized what he was doing, he had to save Yugi or die trying! Yugi tells him again it's okay, but Joey says that Marik made a total fool of him! How can he show his face at the finals now?

The Mai steps up to give Joey a good talking-to by slapping him in the face, Joey goes down due to the blow,_ and when he gets up, he hears Isisa's laugh ringing out. _

_He stood up, and rubs his cheek and looks at Mai and_

Mai tells Joey he showed real courage, just like he did at Duelist Kingdom when he dueled for his sister. He's Serenity's idol. Joey says what kind of idol gets turned into a zombie and almost destroys his best friend!

Tristan tells Joey to stop feeling sorry for himself. Serenity gets her strength from her brother for that's why she waited until now to take her bandages off.

Joey finally notices that Serenity can see now. She tells him that the first thing she saw was Joey saving Yugi—he showed her what real courage is. She made it through her operation because of him. They hug, and everyone watches happily.

As the gang stands looking out over the ocean, Joey gives Yugi back his Puzzle, thanking him for everything. Joey thinks he's the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like these!

Yugi holds his Puzzle, thanking the Pharaoh for trusting him enough to let him handle it on his own. He says they make a good team, but it's nice to know he has the strength to stand on his own, and Yami helped him find that strength.

Off to the side, Kaiba stands watching the gang, with Mokuba_ and Isisa_ beside him. He says let's go and turns to walk away. Yugi calls to him, thanking him for his help. Kaiba says he did what he had to do, and he'll see them at the Battle City finals.

Yugi thinks that in all this excitement, he forgot about the finals! That may be where Marik comes after him next. The Pharaoh thinks that whenever Marik comes back he'll be ready for him.

_End of Anime Summery_


	52. The Finals Begin

Chapter 52 The Finals Begin

**Note from the Author: **_I know a lot have you been liking the Japanese versions of Yu-Gi-Oh so I have decided to add some more in. they will be separated from the US version. _

When Isisa, Mokuba, and Seto arrived at Kaiba Corp; Maria was already waiting for them. Then right after the helicopter had landed the act started,

"Oh, Maria are you okay, are you hurt, did they hurt you?" worried Isisa as she hugged her friend

"I'm all right, I can't wait for the finals to start though" winked Maria to Isisa

"Yea, a duel for the God cards, now that is a duel I am not missing," said Mokuba to Seto

"God cards?" questioned Isisa

"You, didn't tell Isisa about Obelisk" said Mokuba in astonishment

"I didn't see the need to, Isisa already had enough on her plate I didn't see the need to put more on" stated Seto as he walked into Kaiba Corp

"DIDN'T SEE THE NEED TO" shouted Isisa

"You don't understand how dangerous those cards are, there is a reason why Pegasus had Ishizu and I hide them. So they won't cause any damage" started Isisa staring at Seto

"Calm down, everything is okay, I know how to handle a God card, but if you are so concerned about the welfare of the duelist that hold God cards. I would be talking to Marik and Yugi" finished Seto as he walked into his office

"YUGI, you got to be kidding me," said Isisa slapping her head

"Yea, he has Slifer the Sky Dragon," mentioned Mokuba

"That is so totally cool, not to mention awesome," said Maria

"Something tells me I better get some sleep before I come to the finals, for something tells me I won't be getting much sleep with three God cards running around" said Isisa from the sofa

"Well, if you want to come, you better get your things we leave in half an hour" said Seto from his computer

"Why, sure you do know you are talking to two girls here right," said Isisa standing up and getting ready to leave

"Just make it snappy" finished Seto as they left him alone

"Is he always like that when it comes to tournaments" asked Maria to Mokuba as we left with them to go to their Hotel

"Not always, but you see Mistress of Dragons kind of made her self a throne in side" finished Mokuba as the got into the car

"Really, tell me more" said Isisa knowing why

"Sorry, I can't tell," said Mokuba

When the three of them arrived, they were surprised to find out that some of the their bags were already packed. Isisa and Maria then packed an overnight bag each and hurried to meet Seto in the helicopter. When they arrived at the helicopter pad, Seto was gently tapping his foot. When the three caught up to him, they went into the waiting chopper.

While they were on their way to the place where the finals were being held, Isisa looked out to see Yugi and the rest of the gang, including Mai and Duke driving behind them. She then pointed it out to Maria who had said she couldn't wait till the finals really got going. She had also said, that Isisa is the luckiest Duel Medic in the world because she gets to deal with the Gods first hand. Isisa had told her she wasn't looking forward for the up and coming duels.

"Why are you not?" asked Mokuba

"Because, you haven't dealt with the Wing Dragon of Ra before," she said grimly looking out of the chopper

"You've dealt with Ra before?" asked Seto looking at Isisa

"Yea, I have, not in the real thing, but as in the fake. It is still dangerous as the fake," explained Isisa

"Is that so" finished Seto as he stared out the window looking at the gang following the chopper

[They are following me to victory] thought Seto

When they arrived at the Kaiba Corp Stadium, Isisa, Maria, Seto, and Mokuba disembarked the chopper and awaited the other Battle City finalists, as well as the two remaining God Cards.

Isisa was a little bit sketchy about seeing, Marik and Odion for she still didn't forgive them for what they did to Maria, [They may have not hurt her but they hurt me, I just don't want anymore of my loved ones being used against me] she thought as she heard Seto order the lights on in the stadium.

"Why did you want the lights on?" asked Maria

"I thought I heard something," he said looking around the unfinished stadium

Then in the distance, Isisa saw someone approach; it was Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Téa, and Duke. She walks over towards them,

"Hey, you guys made it, good for you"

"Yea, it was a pain to get here though," said Tristan

"Has anyone noticed that this place is still under construction?" asked Duke looking at his surroundings

"We, are unfashionable early," said Mai looking at Isisa and then back to Yugi

"Welcome, Finalists" said Roland

"Can you please present your locater cards" he finished

"Here you go, sugar," whispered Mai to Roland who was turning pink under his dark shades

"Here is your tournament IDs, and make sure you keep these cards with you at all times" explained Roland as Yugi, and Joey presented their locater cards

"Alright then that is everyone until later, the other duelist will be arriving shortly," said Jake the other bodyguard

[Not that it matters, they'll all lose soon enough, and it is about time Marik arrives] thought Kaiba as he looked at the group that was around him

_Anime Summery Start_

Another finalist approaches. _This time both Yugi and Isisa have a really bad feeling about it_, and they both wonder if it could be Marik. And it is, but Joey recognizes him as Namu, the one who "helped" rescue Bakura.

Joey and Téa greet him, _while Isisa glares for she knows Marik is using the alternate name_. Joey asks how Bakura's doing.

(Japanese Version)

[Wait a second here, there is something about Namu I don't trust, that's right now I remember] thought Joey as he said,

"Hey, Namu when we got attacked, how come me and Téa here, were the only ones attacked and now you were safe?"

"Oh, ha, about that, well it is rather simple I didn't have any rare cards that they wanted. And to be honest I think they are a bunch of assholes because they dropped some cards and I have had nothing but shear luck after I met you and Téa" said Namu

_Isisa looked at the so-called Namu, [Still playing your childish innocent games Marik, why don't you grow up and stop hurting people] she thought as she continued to throw daggers with her eyes at him_

Téa then introduced Namu to Yugi, telling him that not only did Namu save Bakura's life; he's also one of the finalists.

"Isn't that right" she says to Joey, who's apparently been distracted and is all discombobulated by her question.

Marik says he's heard about Yugi, and Yugi says any friend of Joey and Téa's is a friend of his.

[Man, do I think too much] thought Joey as he looked at his friends and their 'new found competitor]

While they're talking, someone else enters the stadium. Everyone's shocked to see Bakura, who should still be in the hospital. His arm still bandaged_, the blood-stained bandage caught Isisa's attention, and she asked,_

_"Are you sure Bakura that you should be in the finals?" _

"_I am fine thanks though for the concern" he replied in his British accent _

They're even more shocked when Bakura says he's won six locator cards and is a finalist in the tournament!

[Good, he is holding his end of the bargain] thought Marik as he looked at Bakura

[That is weird, Bakura could barely walk when he left Joey and Téa, how could he win six locator cards?] Thought Yugi as he glanced at Bakura

"_Hey, Bakura maybe you should have Isisa take a look at you before you duel" said Tristan_

"_I don't think…"_

"_Boys, I WILL be checking ALL the finalists. To make sure that they are able to participate in the finals, but if Bakura here or anyone else needs me to examine them right away. I could have a look at them now" finished Isisa _

"_Speck now or forever hold your pain," said Maria _

"_Nice, touch girl. You will make a Duel Medic one of these days," said Isisa giving Maria a high five_

While Joey and Tristan are freaking out, Bakura distracts the others by pointing out the seventh finalist arriving.

It's Odion, but Joey and Mokuba both recognize him as their captors,

"Hey, that's Marik, right over there" pointed Mokuba to Odion

"Yes I see," replied Kaiba

Joey then confronts, him telling him that he should kick Marik's brainwashing behind out of the finals.

"I should disqualify you for what you did to Mokuba, but I want your God Card, so I won't" sniggered Kaiba at Odion

"Attention all Duelists, this will not be the site of the Battle City finals, however the actual tournament arena will be arriving at any moment" shouted Roland

Then Kaiba's blimp flies over the stadium.

"Kaiba Craft 3 is cleared to land," says a voice over the radio

When the airship landed, Mokuba had told everyone to board. _Isisa and Maria went first, Odion and Marik went second, _followed by Mai, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey.

But when Téa, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke start to board, the bodyguards stop them,

"No one is allowed without tournament ID," stated Roland

While Serenity tried to explain on how much she had been looking forward to seeing her brother duel, Mokuba had stepped in saying,

"Give it a rest, they don't need to have a tournament ID, and he's going without one"

"But they're Mr. Kaiba's rules" protests Jake

Mokuba appeals to his big brother, who shrugs it off with, "Whatever." Taking it as a yes, the gang runs on board, and Kaiba tells the guards to just let the dweebs go.

As Kaiba walks up the steps, he tells the guards to begin take-off immediately. They protest in saying that the final duelist isn't there yet, but Kaiba doesn't care. All three God cards are on board and that's all.

But just as Kaiba and Mokuba disappear into the airship, the eighth finalist enters the stadium. She's wearing a veil over her face, but it's Ishizu, thinking that she's here to save her brother. She presents her locator cards to Jake, and boards the airship.

_End of Anime Summery_

As the airship takes off, the gang gathers in the obervation lounge to watch the city far down below, through huge picture windows. Serenity thanks Joey for bringing her, and he just laughs in saying that its one of the many perks of being related to a champion.

Seto, who just happened to be passing by, takes the opportunity to insult Joey,

"Wheeler, your only a fluke, and don't get your hopes too high. It's a long way down, and monkeys can't fly"

"Kaiba, why you" said Joey getting pretty steamed up

"Joey calm down" begged Serenity

Then Kaiba stops to offer Yugi some advice.

"Yugi let me give you some advice, which isn't something that I do often. I know you haven't played the Egyptian God Card yet, but you had better have it in your deck while dueling in the finals, because I intend to win it. When this tournament is over, I'll be the world's greatest duelist, and the owner of all three Egyptian God cards." Stated Seto as he walked to where Isisa was talking with Téa

"Don't worry, Isisa I will keep your secret" said Téa when she noticed Seto walking towards them. She then ended the conversation and walked towards her friends.

"What secret?" asked Seto

"Oh, nothing. Just something that I thought I had under wraps, it turns out I didn't ha," laughed Isisa

"I see, best we go to our rooms and prepare" said Seto holding out his right arm

"I think I will join you on that one" said Isisa taking his arm

The finalists then went to their rooms, which are accessed by their ID cards.

Joey took Serenity to his room, and she rushes in, exclaiming over the view through the porthole windows. She thanks Joey again for bringing her there, and for the operation that made it possible for her to see it.

"It's like a dream," she says

"No problem" said Joey waving his hand

"Your the greatest brother a girl could ever have, and my best friend" said Serenity

Joey starts to get teary-eyed, claiming it's his allergies, and says he couldn't have gotten there without her help. Fiercely, he insists to himself that he's going to do his best and let anything distract him...

Just then Téa, Tristan, and Duke come bursting into Joey's room, distracting him. Tristan says they need somewhere to crash while Kaiba's people try to find rooms for them. He and Duke raid the refrigerator, while Téa exclaims over the room service menu.

Joey shouts at them to get out of his room, but Serenity tells him to be a good sport. Joey doesn't know how he's going to focus on his duels with all this going on!

_Anime Summery Starts_

Seto's is alone in his room_ with Isisa, talking about how the tournament was going so far_. When the guards were about to knock on his door, just then Mokuba, _and Maria_ stop them.

"We are informing Mr. Kaiba about the arrival of the eighth duelist" said Roland

"He's preparing for his duels, we will tell him," warned Mokuba

_End of Anime_

Back in Seto's room, Isisa stands up saying,

"I think I better go and do the physical check ups"

"Is that necessary?" asked Seto

"Yes, it is and guess who is going first?" she said straddling him

"I don't know tell me," he said inches away from her face

Just then, the buzzer on the door sounded, and before Maria and Mokuba could see, that Isisa was straddling Seto. Isisa had jumped off and jumped into the chair behind her.

"Isisa are we going to get ready?" asked Maria

"Yea, I-I think that is a good idea" stammered Isisa looking rather flush in the face

"Are you getting a fever?" asked Mokuba

"No" laughed Isisa as she scooted the two out of the room, so Seto could be alone

"I'll be back to look at my 'patient' in a few minutes" hollered Isisa over her shoulder

"I will be here waiting" smirked Seto looking at Isisa's rear as she walked out of the room

"I'll be waiting," he repeated when she was gone and the room had fell silent


	53. A Visit From The Duel Medic

Chapter 53 A Visit From The Duel Medic

**Author's Note: **_There is a Joey fan moment, coming up in this chapter and in a later chapter, hope you enjoy!_

Isisa had ushered Mokuba to the tech room and had dragged Maria with her to the Medical Room aboard the Dueling Blimp. There she met the doctor that was in charge and had changed into a casual nurses outfit. Maria had begged Isisa to wear the dress outfit, but Isisa said,

"No, it shows my legs to much"

"But, the guys like short skirts and they are easier to take off," suggested Maria as she looked at the ceiling

"MARIA, NO I will not wear the skirt besides I like these creamy pants, I will just wear my cream halter-top shirt to it and…Vóila perfect" exclaimed Isisa

"Oh, nice I guess that does suit you, but boy that changes the definition of, 'Get into your pants' that will make him go stir crazy. He won't be able to focus on the duel," cried Maria in delight

"Oh, you and your boys" mocked Isisa as she grabbed a clip board and her duffle bag

"Come on, or have you changed your mind," asked Isisa eyeing her

"Coming," quipped Maria

So the two of them looked at the list of Duelists that they have to examine, Seto is 1, Joey 2, Yugi 3, Mai 4, Marik 5, Bakura 6, Odion 7, and number 8...

"Who is number 8?" asked Maria

"I don't know, I guess we get to find out"

They walked to Seto's room first, just then, Maria said,

"I'll go and 'check' Mokuba"

"No, get back here you, ditcher. You wanted to come on this so now suck it up buttercup" laughed Isisa as she knocked on Seto's door, above and beside the door was a large black 1.

She knocked again, and Seto answered with a smile,

"Yes" he asked

"Duel Medic, must check all duelists before the finals" said Isisa

Maria slapped her head.

"Come right in" said Seto still smiling

"Okay, now why don't you sit on the bed" directed Isisa

"Sure, anything else…doc-tor" said Seto

"Get a room," shouted Maria

"Maria, this is a room" clarified Seto

"I'm out of here, let me know when we are done here" shouted Maria heading towards the door

"Don't you dare leave now, just get me a glass of water from the bathroom" said Isisa

"Now you, take off the coat, and the shirt," she ordered  
"You do know that no one orders me," stated Seto

"SHIRT COMES OFF AND ADD THE COAT OR I AM USING MY SISSORS" cried Isisa as Seto grabbed her waist and pulled her to him

"KEEP IT G-RATED IN THERE" shouted Maria

"Yea, bo-ss keep it G-Rated," repeated Isisa

"Fine, Nur-se, do I pass the physical?" teased Seto as he took off his coat and black shirt

"Oh, yes sir you do," said Isisa putting on the stethoscope and bent to hear Seto's heart beats

"CAN I COME OUT NOW?" yelled Maria

"Sure, Mr. Kaiba here passes inspection"

"Did you really inspect him?" said Maria as she poked her head out of the bathroom

"Yes, I did, come and find me tonight, you need some pain killers from that one duel. It looks like you took some damage," she told Seto as she traced her fingers down his well-toned chest

"Okay, 1 is done. Now lets go and find 2 and get this over with" rushed Maria as she grabbed Isisa's hand and dragged her out of the room

"He needs to concentrate, not think about girly, girls" pushed Maria as she pushed Isisa to Joey's room.

There she heard noise coming from the room, and the sounds of threats,

"What's going on in there, did Joey turn into a monkey?" inquired Maria

"Well, lets go find out"

"Knock, knock, pretty nurse here" the noise from the inside went still

"Oh, wow," giggled Maria quietly

Just then, Duke opened the door and saw that it was Isisa and let her in.

"What brings you to my room?" asked Joey

"Tournament Rules state that I must check all finalists before they duel, so your next Joey, strip down to your pants" ordered Isisa as she placed a chair near the bed

"You said, wha…."

"Strip Joey, or you don't be in the finals," said Isisa

"Not, in a room full of girls" cried Joey

"Not, all of us are girls" scoffed Duke

"I said, a room full of girls, that includes you Tristan, Duke" barked Joey

"Now, Get out of my room"

"Maria, be a good nurse's assistant and escort all these LADIES out side and keep them company," said Isisa sweetly

"You got it" smiled Maria

When Isisa turned around, she saw a very well toned chest,

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Isisa as she took her stethoscope and placed it above Joey's heart

"Oh, relaxed," said Joey

"Oh, really that is not what your heart is telling me," teased Isisa

"WHA!"

"You are excited, I can hear you heart beating like a drum in my ears for crying out load"

"I-I-I well who wouldn't be" stammered Joey

"Okay, are you feeling any pain, soreness, stiffness of any kind?" asked Isisa

"Not really"  
"Okay, I want you to take two of these now, and two later tonight," said Isisa as she handed him two pain killers

"Aren't they going to make me dozy?" asked Joey holding the pills

"No, they are a special kind, but if you over medicate then you will feel dozy" she warned as she left the room

As Maria and Isisa were walking to see, Yugi and the Pharaoh they happened to see Ishizu walking towards her room. They had cornered her and asked her what she was doing her in the finals. Ishizu explained that she had to save her brother and that she also came to see if the Pharaoh would full fill the prophecy and such. Isisa then said, that if Ishizu needed any help with dealing with Marik or Odion she would gladly help out. The two then left Ishizu to do her own thing and left to go and find Yugi.

When they had came to Yugi's room, Isisa hesitated, as she was about to knock.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Maria tapping her toes

"Nothing" said Isisa as she knocked

Yugi answered the door on the first knock,

"Yes, Isisa how can I help you?" he said as he looked to Isisa then to Maria

"We, are doing medical inspections and it is tournament rules," piped Maria

"Okay, come in" he said as he showed Isisa in

"Maria, I forgot something in the medical room. Can you be a good assistant and go and get it?" asked Isisa

"Really, what is it that you forgot" inquired Maria

"Maria just go and get it, you will know," said Isisa glaring at her

Maria getting the message that Isisa needed to be alone left the room.

"So, how are you feeling Yugi?" asked Isisa as she placed the duffle bag down

"Not to bad" replied Yugi

"Yea, right the poor kid can't walk in a straight line," growled the Pharaoh as he appeared

"So, Mr. Grumpy Pants is back, what's eating him up," asked Isisa ignoring the Pharaoh

"He is pissed that Dark Magician Girl was destroyed," said Yugi

"Really, I wonder why…by the Yugi can you take off your shirt" asked Isisa

"WHAT!" shouted the Pharaoh and Yugi at the same time

"I asked you, can you please take off your shirt, so I can get a look at you" repeated Isisa more firmly

"I don't think so," said Yugi squirming around

"You, won't then be in the finals if you don't" she said with her arms crossed

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT" shouted Yugi

"Yes I can"

"Fine, but make it quick" said Yugi

"Change back into the Pharaoh, he is the one who is dueling so I need to check him" she said

"Okay, what ever you say" surrendered Yugi as he changed into the Pharaoh

"You are going to pay for this Isisa," said the Pharaoh with venom

"Oh, suck it up you big baby" she said taking the stethoscope to his heart

"Hey, jeez that is cold," cried the Pharaoh as he flinched

"Well, no duh, now come back over here or I will call for Seto to come and hold you down" she threatened

"You wouldn't dare" glared the Pharaoh

"Oh, yes I would now hold still"

There was some more squirming and more threats being said, but it was finally done. Isisa had managed to have the Pharaoh sit tight for ten minutes and was able to get the exam done. When it was done, she had told him to come and find her, so that she could give him the sleeping meds. He said that he didn't need them, and Yugi certainly wasn't getting his hands on any more pain medication. It wasn't until after she left that the Pharaoh said,

"You didn't just put me through that did you?"

"Yep, and I am glad to, she will give me more pain killers because I am done that bottle that Mistress Dragons gave me" said a happy Yugi as he laid down on the bed

"How many did you take" asked his friend

"Oh, only 48" came the reply

"Only 48, no wonder I can't walk straight, I think you need to get off the drugs, buddy" said the Pharaoh

"Hey, maybe we should go and asked Isisa if she can give me some more," teased Yugi

"No, lets not," replied the Pharaoh grimly

After Yugi, Isisa and Maria went to see Mai, when they had gotten to Mai's room they saw her sipping some wine while looking at her cards. But before they could say anything Mai, spoke,

'I may have missed out on Duelist Kingdom, but this time I will be victorious"

"Is that so, well I hope you make it" said Isisa from behind

Mai jumped and turned around to see Isisa and Maria behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mai wide eyed

"I need to check every duelist that is in the finals, to make sure that they are healthy and able to take the pain that goes along with the duels" finished Isisa

'Sure, look. I am very healthy," said Mai coming to her bed

"Yea, and stay clear of the wine will you, you don't want to be drunk when you go on" said Maria

"Maria, hush" shushed Isisa

"Hey, just telling her the truth"

"Don't worry, I drink responsibly any ways"

When they had finished with Mai, the two went off to find Marik or Namu, but before they could, Isisa had sent Maria again to fetch her something. This time Maria did not want to go, but Isisa threatened that she will not bring Maria to any duel tournaments again if she didn't, slowly but surely, Maria complied saying,

"You owe me"

Marik looked out the window of his room, thinking that he's manipulated so many people, he can't lose. He still controls Téa's mind, and he's fooled the spirit of the Millennium Ring into dueling for him.

[Soon the power of the Pharaoh will be mine!] Thought Marik as he stirred some ice in his drink

Then, Isisa knocked on his door, and Marik went back into character,

"Hello" said Isisa coming into his room

"Hello, who are you?" asked Namu

"Oh, my name is Isisa, I am the Duel Medic that was chosen for the finals. And you are Namu is that right" she asked

"Yea, how did you know?" he inquired

"I know because you go by another name, isn't that right…Marik" she smiled as she said his name

"So, you guessed. I knew you weren't that dumb," said Marik looking at Isisa's every move

"It takes more of a blond to figure that one out," she said as she placed her bag down on the ground

"So, what brings you here, Isisa?' asked Marik holding the Rod in his one hand

"We, since I know you are dueling I will just pass you on your physical, but let me tell you this. If you so much as to lay one finger on Maria or anyone else I will come down on you as hard as I possibly can with my dragon. And don't think that this is an empty threat for it isn't. You hear me," said Isisa bring her dagger to Marik's throat.

Marik just looked at the dagger, he knew that Isisa won't kill him, but he also knew how fiercely protective she was over Maria. He moved his eyes to Isisa's dark blue ones and said,  
"I won't touch Maria unless you stay out of my way. Agreed," asked Marik  
"Deal" she said grabbing her duffle bag and walking out of Marik's room.

In his room, Bakura (Dark) was contemplating whether to go and talk to Marik. He needed to know what was the next step in the plan. He was about to leave the room when right there a knocking came.

"Knock, knock, any one home" came the voice

"Just, a second" came Bakura's reply

[Crap] he thought, [It is the Duel Medic, I won't be able to get past her]

"Bakura are you in there?" asked Isisa

"Yea, right here," said the British accent

"Then let me in you silly"

"I am not dressed" lied Bakura

"Come, on I have seen more then I need to, but one more boy won't hurt" giggle Isisa

"Please don't come in right now, I just don't feel comfortable with a girl in here right at the moment"

"Okay, but I will be back okay, so don't go anywhere" said Isisa

"Okay, then" finished Bakura

Isisa left Bakura alone, she was worried about that boy, [Man, I am worried, I know that he took a real beating earlier today, but that doesn't mean that he has to be in the finals. I wonder what had pushed him to be in the finals]

She walked towards Odion's, room and waited out side the door. She didn't knock, but instead turned around and walked towards the room where the eighth duelist was waiting. She knocked on that door and Ishizu opened the door for her. She examined Ishizu and then said good-bye and good luck to her in the finals. She then walked to the room where her and Seto were staying in.

She slid her Tournament ID through the lock and the door opened. Seto turned to see Isisa enter; he smiled and got up to greet her.

"You look tired," he said when he finally noticed that she was closing her eyes lots

"Yea, I think I might have a nap, wake me up when the finals start okay" said Isisa through half closed eyes

"Yea, I will. You just gets some rest, here have a glass of water before you go to sleep" said Seto as he went to the small fridge and opened it to reveal a pitcher of water. He handed her a glass, but what Isisa didn't' noticed that Seto had slid a sleeping pill into her drink. A few moments later Isisa was fast asleep.

Just then Roland came over the intercom and said

"The Battle City Finals are about to begin. All Duelists are to meet in the main hall"

Just as Joey was leaving his room, he nearly runs into Seto, who tells him

"Winners first, monkey boy"

Joey grumbles and a shout after him, but Kaiba doesn't pay any attention. Then Marik comes out of his room and tells Joey, may the best man win! Joey says he will


	54. A Dragon Needs Her Rest

Chapter 54 A Dragon Needs Her Rest

**Note From the Author: **_This chapter will be for the first half just Flash backs and then the rest of the story will continue. I am going to put in a line from LittleKuriboh so I hope you enjoy it_

As Isisa rested, the duel between the Pharaoh and Dark Bakura raged. Isisa lay asleep in Seto's room, not really knowing what was going on.

_Flash Back 1_

"_Isisa can I talk to you a moment" asked Mai_

"_Sure what about?" replied Isisa _

"_Come and I will tell you" she said walking to the window_

_Téa walked around the observation deck, she was glad that everything was going great, but she still was a bit worried about Bakura. _

"_It's not a good thing that he is in the finals, I mean he should be resting and not worrying about being in the finals," she said to herself_

_Just then, something caught her eye; Téa walked towards the object and picked it up. It was a cell phone; she then opened it to see if there was some sort of ID on it. But what she saw was more then anyone could imagine. On the screen was a picture of a little girl sitting on an older mans lap. It wasn't the girl that made Téa wonder, it was the older man. For the man had silvery hair going in front of his face, but it was the face that she recognized,_

_[No, it can't be…she can't be] thought Téa as she continued to look at the screen, she then forced her eyes to read the banner that had been placed. It read, 'Daddy's little girl' it made Téa almost sick to her stomach. Her best friend one that she had known for a long time was a Pegasus. _

_Téa let this new found information settle, she then looked up to see Isisa walking towards her. Téa figured it was time to tell Isisa was she had learned._

"_I think this is yours," said Téa handing the cell phone to Isisa_

"_Hey, thanks. Where did you find it?" asked Isisa_

"_Oh, on the floor" said Téa casually _

"_Well, thanks again" she said taking the phone and was about to leave when Téa said_

"_So, how long were you under his name?" _

_Isisa stopped in her tracks; she turned around and then said,_

_"Excuse me, what was that?"_

"_I asked how long were you a Pegasus," repeated Téa_

"_How did you find out?" glared Isisa _

"_Well, you shouldn't be leaving your phone around if you don't want people to find out, but you never answered my question"_

" _I am under the Pegasus name for about 18 years, he took me in after my mother died in child birth does that answer your question?" she asked _

"_Yea, it does, but why are you going under Neffar then?" asked Téa again_

"_I have to, because I know what my stepfather did in Duelist Kingdom, I don't want to be judged as a spoiled brat, I just want to be a normal person" sighed Isisa as she looked at the gang_

_Téa saw that she meant well, but before she could reply, she saw Kaiba walking towards her and Isisa. She figured it was best to let Isisa tell him who she really was._

"_Don't worry, Isisa I will keep your secret" said Téa when she noticed Seto walking towards them. She then ended the conversation and walked towards her friends._

"_What secret?" asked Seto _

"_Oh, nothing. Just something that I thought I had under wraps, it turns out I didn't ha," laughed Isisa_

"_I see, best we go to our rooms and prepare" said Seto holding out his right arm_

"_I think I will join you on that one" said Isisa taking his arm_

_End of Flash Back 1 _

Isisa stirred in her sleep, she then woke up, but not fully awake. She looked around the dark room in her sleep laced eyes and saw someone sitting in a chair faced towards her. Frighten she bolted up and stared at the figure. The man she saw was Shadi.

"Greetings Princess, how are we feeling?" he asked

Just then, something weird happened, the whole room changed Isisa looked around her. She wasn't in the blimp any more no, she was in ancient Egypt, she then looked at her self and the bed had changed into an Egyptian bed with lion crawls for the feet of the bed and soft Egyptian cotton covered her. She then looked at Shadi again, he had also changed, he no longer wore a turban, but was sitting in front of her bare chested and holding the Millennium key in his left hand.

"So are you awake, your Highness?" he asked again

"I hate it when you do that" replied Isisa

"What? The ancient setting, I think it's rather nice and relaxing," he said

"Well, you do but I don't especially if I have a splitting headache and I am in pain," cried Isisa

"Oh, come now. I am here to talk to you about an important matter" he started

"When is it not an important matter?" muttered Isisa under her breath

"What was that?" asked Shadi looking at her

"Nothing, never mind. So what is so urgent that needs my ultimate attention," asked Isisa

"I am here to warn you" he started again

"Warn me about what" said Isisa now having Shadi's full attention

"I am here to say, that you and your husband the Priest are falling apart. And that if you don't do something to stop the falling apartness you will for sure make history repeat its self. A way to stop this is to work with the Pharaoh and help him find his memories" finished Shadi as the ancient setting was fading back into the modern setting

"What do you mean help him find his memories, he has nothing to do with me and Seto" blurted Isisa out

"Help, find his memories" said Shadi as he faded into thin air

"Okay, now what was that all about?" said Blue Eyes resting on the small coffee table

"Blue Eyes, get off the table, I have trained you better then that" scolded Isisa

"Hey, I am not a dog here, but that Wheeler sure is," growled Blue Eyes as she got off the table and sat on the couch

"Blue Eyes" warned Isisa

"What, I don't like the floor" she wailed

"Off the couch"

"Fine" said Blue Eyes as she came over to where Isisa was sitting up in bed. And sat right on top of Isisa's legs

"Blue…Eyes…" stammered Isisa

"Yes, Isisa" asked the dragon looking

"Get…Off…"

"Fine, but I am taking the table again," warned the dragon as she walked over towards the dragon

"So, where were we" started Blue Eyes acting innocently

"I don't remember, but I think I will finish my nap," said Isisa laying her head down on the pillow

"Party pooper" hissed Blue Eyes as she followed Isisa's example

After the duel, Seto walked to his room, he had Roland announce that there will be a half-hour intermission before the next duel. Seto knew he would have to wake Isisa up for this one. He was glad that Isisa wasn't at the duel; he knew she needed rest even after doing CPR on Yugi, checking duelists before the duels. He knew that she deserved the rest; Seto then sat down and started to work on his deck.

Back in Mai's room, she was working on her strategies, while Marik in his room stirs ice cubes in his drink, and Odion sits in silence.

_Anime Summery Start_

**RW: **

"We have to help Bakura," said Yugi

"Yea, and land this thing, so lets find Kaiba. He must be in one of these rooms," agreed Joey

Just then, Mokuba exited the elevator that was at the end of the hallway, he saw the gang and said,

"You guys this is a redistricted area"

"Hey, Mokuba" said Joey

"Where is your brother?" asked Yugi

"That's his room, but you don't want to disturb him," replied Mokuba pointing to his brother's room

"Hey, open the door Kaiba, lets go," demanded Joey pounding on Seto's door

"Are you nuts, he's preparing for his duels. Stop it," begged Mokuba franticly waving his arms in the air

"I'm talking to you Kaiba, get out here NOW" shouted Joey as the door opened

"_Touch me again and find out," _said Seto

_Joey again made a fist and punch Kaiba where the door would have been; next thing the gang saw was Joey, thrown backwards from Kaiba's return punch. _

"If it isn't Wheeler, your lucky to be even in my tournament, yet you insists on making a nuisance of yourself, over and over" said Kaiba _as he started a Joey who was getting steamed up_

Joey's about to blow his top when Tristan jumps in front of him and tells him to calm down, Then Yugi steps in and says

"Kaiba, you got to help us"

"Now what" says Kaiba

"Bakura's hurt we got to land now, he needs to see a doctor right away"

"Your asking me do to the impossible," said Kaiba as he walked into his room. The gang-followed in/

_Just then, Isisa woke up. She had heard the noise coming from the door so she threw the covers away and walked into the main area of the room. She saw Seto sit down and face the gang and before he or anyone else could speak. Isisa spoke,_

"_What the hell is going on?" she said _

_Everyone turned in her direction._

"_Isisa did you check Bakura when you did the medical checks?" asked Yugi_

"_Yugi, I don't think she did. Haven't you noticed that she was tired when she came aboard the blimp" said the Pharaoh to Yugi_

"_I did go to his room, but…oh, no I didn't check on him. I must have forgot when I was done with everyone else" she exclaimed as she looked around for her duffle bag_

"_It's okay Isisa no one is blaming you," said Mokuba_

"_So, like I said, _we can't make an unscheduled stop" interfered Kaiba

"Don't you under stand, Bakura needs help" barked Yugi

"He's been unconscious since losing his duel" said Tristan

"_What there was already a duel! Why didn't you wake me up?" glared Isisa _

"_You needed your rest," said Kaiba not looking at Isisa _

"If he gets any worse then he is right now, you'll be responsible," barked Joey

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take" said Seto

"Please, this is really important, show some compassion. Pretty please" begged Serenity

"How can you say no to that face" started Tristan

"Serenity's right" finished Duke

"He shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place, this is Bakura's own fault" stated Kaiba

"Kaiba please, isn't someone's health more important then your silly game," pleaded Serenity

"Listen to her will you," said Tristan

"She's got a good point, what's wrong with you" growled Duke

"I've had enough of this attitude Kaiba, find a way to land this blimp, pronto or get ready to hi to the business under my fist" snapped Joey as he made a fist to shake at Kaiba

"I've told you, were not landing Wheeler"

"Then lets dance" spared Joey

Kaiba turns away from Joey and walks_ past Isisa who is staring at him. He doesn't make eye contact with her, but she could sense the trouble brewing. He walked towards a computer._

"Hey, come back," said Joey

"Relax Joey" said Yugi holding Joey back

"What gives" said Tristan

"Send a medical team to Bakura's room" said Kaiba to the computer

"Uh" stated everyone

"_I think that means me to," said Isisa as she slipped out of the room_

"Good, call Seto," agreed Mokuba

"Kaiba Corps on board medical staff has better training then doctors at most hospitals do. Bakura is in good hands here" finished Mokuba

_End of Anime _

Isisa ran to Bakura's room, there she met up with the head doctor and asked the condition of Bakura. He had said that he was stable, but need immediate attention. She sprang into action and sped down to Bakura's room, while running down the hallway, she ran into Maria. The two of them went right into the floor with a loud crash, the doctors asked I they were okay, and Maria said,

"Do I look okay, I just got ran over by a duel medic. Aren't they supposed to be helping people, not causing people to have injuries?" shouted Maria as the doctors ran past her.


	55. Desperate Times CallForDesperateMeasures

Chapter 55 Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Note from the Author: **_**I will be speeding up the finals just to get on with the story, so duels will be cut short. I will only include the most important duels.**_

As Isisa ran towards Bakura's room, with the doctors on her heels, she was worried Bakura's condition. She had forgot to check him before the duels even began, [I cannot believe that I forgot to check Bakura. He was the one that NEEDED attention. Oh, I can't forgive my self if he is badly hurt] cursed Isisa.

When she got to Bakura's room, she saw that he was even paler then he had before. She quickly went to attend him. The doctors attended him as well. It wasn't until Roland had announced the second duel for the finals to start that the doctors told Isisa that they had Bakura under control. She reluctantly went, but knew that she was the duel medic on call so she hurried up towards the main hall. When she got there, Roland was welcoming everyone and so was Mokuba.

Maria was in the corner of the room, near the bingo machine looking rather board. Isisa walked towards her and asked her how she was doing,

"How are you doing?"  
"Fine I guess, how is Bakura?" asked Maria looking up at Isisa

"Oh, he is stable I hope he is going to make it" replied Isisa

"You going to watch the next duel, I wonder who it is."

"Yea, I have to it is part of the rules" said Isisa looking at the duelists lining up.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Maria looking in the same direction

"I don't know, want to bet" eyed Isisa

"I don't know do you want to?" giggled Maria

"Okay, here are the rules it is similar to double or nothing so if I say two duelist and they duel it is double, but if I say duelist and it is right I only get one of what ever we pay for…deal?"

"Okay, $5.00 a duelist, so I am going to say…it can't be Yugi because he already dueled, so…I am going to say Seto and…Mai okay. Who are you going to pick" finished Maria

"I am going to say Marik and Joey," said Isisa

"Marik as in Namu or Marik as in Odion?" inquired Maria

"Marik as in Odion" confirmed Isisa

"Okay, deal. Now lets find out who is going to win," said Maria looking the duelists.

_Anime Summery Begins_

As everyone looks on as the numbered balls bounce around in the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Bingo Machine. The first duelist chosen is Number 2, Joey Wheeler, and his opponent is Number 7, Marik Ishtar. But it's actually Odion, pretending to be Marik. Yugi's sure that Marik is planning to use his Millennium Rod to win, so Joey had better be prepared for anything. While Joey makes threatening noises at Odion, who just stares back at him grimly,_ Isisa looks at Maria who is staring in shock. _

"_I think you owe me…what $10.00" smiled Isisa_

"_B-But that is now fair, how in the hell did you know?" asked Maria_

"_Hey, I guessed fair and square," giggled Isisa as she walked towards the dueling area. _

_Maria then followed behind Isisa. _

As Joey and Odion face off on the dueling platform, where they shuffle each other's decks, _Isisa walked over to where Seto was standing. He snaked his right arm around Isisa's waist and held her tight. Maria walked towards Mokuba and the two slowly held each other's hand, where no one noticed. _

Tristan cheered Joey on, while Yugi said that Joey looks fired up. But Tristan points out that when Joey gets really fired up, he tends to shoot his mouth off to much, and he'd better watch that with Marik.

"Come on Joey, you can beat his ass" cheered on Joey

"Joey really looks fired up," said Yugi

"Yea, but when Joey gets really fired up, and he tends to shoot his mouth off to much, which he better watch with Marik," pointed out Tristan

[Tristan is right, Joey needs to stay focused] thought Mai as she looked at the duel

Meanwhile, Joey keeps shuffling, growling fiercely at Odion. Roland then finally tells Joey he has shuffled enough, and the duelists take back their decks and go to their positions. Joey thinks he'll make Marik wish he'd never tried to mind-control him!

Joey turns and issues his challenge to Odion: he'll win in nine turns, then Odion holds up what looks like the Millennium Rod, and Joey cringes.

But Marik is concerned about Kaiba.

[Little Yugi isn't the only one standing between him and the power of the Pharaoh. the ancient tablets also depict a sorcerer who bears a striking resemblance to Kaiba, and who holds the Millennium Rod. But before the finals are over, Kaiba's God card, Obelisk the Tormentor, will belong to me! And then I'll show Kaiba what true power is all about] thought Marik as he stood behind Mai while looking at the duel that is about to start.

"If Marik is the leader of the Rare Hunter, he must have then a ton of rare cards in his deck," said Mokuba_ as he let go of Maria's hand._

"There is only one card I really care about, his God card the Winged Dragon of Ra. I hopes that hack, Joey Wheeler, will last long enough in the duel so that I can see how Ra works, so I can win it for myself" said Kaiba

"_Like I said before, thank goodness that I don't have those cards in my deck" _

"_Hey, Isisa maybe you and Seto should duel. I mean it would be a FRIENDLY duel" suggested Mokuba_

"_Yea, a FRIENDLY duel who knows I didn't know they could do…Strip Dueling," whispered Maria to Mokuba_

"_Oh, yea I don't want to watch that one," laughed Mokuba_

"_What are you two planning again?" warned Isisa _

"_NOTHING" said Mokuba and Maria _

"_Kids, you got to love them," whispered Isisa in Seto's ear_

"_I know, got to love them"_

_Marik looked at Isisa and Kaiba, {Hmmm, looks like we have found another weakness for the mighty Seto Kaiba. Didn't know that he had feelings for her] thought Marik as he looked at the two lovers. _Marik then mentally warned Odion that if he can't beat this pathetic fool, he wouldn't stand a chance against the Pharaoh. Odion receives this warning stoicly, assuring Marik that he will win.

_End of Anime Summery_

As Isisa watched the duel progress, she noticed the tension in Seto, for he started to tighten his grip on her waist.

"Is something wrong," she asked

Seto didn't look at her, but continued to look at the duel happening in front of him.

"Seto, Seto" asked Isisa nudging Seto's arm

Seto instinctively tightened his grip and Isisa let out a sharp gasp. When Seto realized that Isisa was not a stress ball, he let her go instantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he said looking at Isisa

"Yea, are you sure this is a good idea. Letting Joey be the guinea pig? I mean he is after all human," said Isisa rubbing her right side

"He is nothing but a guinea pig, that is the only thing people like him are good for," said Seto turning his attention to the duel

"Yea, and the only thing that matters to you is the stupid God cards, I will tell you something, they are more dangerous then you ever think" snapped Isisa as she walked away from Seto.

Mokuba and Maria saw what was going on and let Isisa through, Seto looked shocked at Isisa, but then brushed it off. This was something that he had to do, he wanted those God cards, and Isisa is not going to scare him away from his true goal.

_Anime Summery start_

**Side Note: **_**this is near the end of the duel now:**_

Just as Odion was about to attack, Joey had something to say.

"I'll forget when you controlled my mind and forced me to hurt his best friend in that crazy duel. You didn't have the courage to face Yugi himself, so you made me do all of your dirty work" shouted Joey

"Well, you are facing me now, and it is about time to beat you" taunted Odion acting as Marik

"You know it's rather funny that you should bring that up, because ever since we started this duel. I have had this weird feeling about you, and you know what I don't really like you since you controlled my mind, for you are a regular slime ball, but I have to admit that you played a fair duel so far" said Joey as he placed a card on the field.

[He must be insane. Of course, that is Marik who else would it be] thought Kaiba as he looked at the duel

Odion then pulls out the fake Millennium Rod, waving it at Joey and telling him that only the real Marik wields the Rod. He orders the Mystical Beast to attack, and its nasty claws reach for Joey, who stands calmly waiting. But then Marik orders Odion to stop his attack, and the Beast's claws hold inches from Joey's face. Marik wants Odion to play the Winged Dragon of Ra, saying it is the only way to convince everyone that he is really Marik. Odion begs Marik not to make him use the card, but Marik continues to insist that he must.

Odion tells Marik again that it is too dangerous for him to play the Winged Dragon of Ra, but Marik insists, saying it is Odion's chance to join the Tomb keeper's clan and become a part of his family. Odion then remembers asking Marik's father to initiate him into the clan, and being refused. He knows the dangers are great, but he must serve his master.

As Odion raises the fake Millennium Rod, he says that he will now play his God card to prove it. In order to release Ra from the ark, he must sacrifice the Mystical Beast Selket.

"Be careful Joey" shouted Yugi from the side lines as Odion turns to the ark, offering the Mystical Beast and half of his life points to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra in the name of the next great Pharaoh, King Marik!

Kaiba's eyes get big as he eagerly awaits the appearance of the God monster.

_Isisa felt Maria cling closer to her; she then slung her arm around in a protective embrace around the scared girl. _

_[This is not going to end well] thought Isisa as she looked at the darkening clouds_

As the lid of the ark rises, and a bright shaft of light shines out, reaching into the clouds and soon engulfing the entire dueling platform.

In her room, Ishizu sits up, realizing that the Winged Dragon of Ra has awakened. Huge claws emerge from the clouds, and soon the golden dragon appears, looming over the playing field.

Odion reminds everyone that his Mystical Beast had absorbed the attack strengths of Joey's Jinzo, Insect Queen, and Legendary Fisherman, raising its attack to 5825. This power is now transferred to the Winged Dragon of Ra. Joey can only stand and wait for its attack.

"_Good thing that we have a medic this time" said Duke looking at Ra now in full view_

"_Yea, I think Joey is going to need it," said Tristan looking at Isisa _

"_Hey Maria why don't you come over here, we will protect you. Marik would have to go though us in order to get to you, and besides Isisa needs to keep close attention to the duel now that, that God Card is out" suggested Mai_

_Maria then looked at Isisa and saw Isisa nod and she ran into gangs protective circle. _

"Hey Wheeler, thanks for being my guinea pig" shouted Kaiba over the growing storm

"_SETO, SUSH IT!" shouted Isisa as she grabbed her duffle bag_

_Seto slowly walked behind Isisa and waits. _

Odion then orders the fake God to attack. But as he does so, the Millennium Items activate. Marik thinks, "What's this?" and Ishizu senses a great disturbance. Odion has angered the gods. Marik's own deck emits a powerful aura of rage. The real Ra is angry that Odion has played a counterfeit card.

The fake Ra hovers over the field. Odion orders it again to obey him and attack, but still nothing happens. The gang all watched, and wondering why it wasn't attacking. Marik then remembers the accidents that happened when his Rare Hunters tested the card copies, but he thought Odion could control the card.

Joey asks what is going on and what is up with this storm? Lightning is striking all around him on the dueling platform. Yugi and Serenity urge Joey to get down from there, and Ishizu wonders what Marik has done!

Odion stands with his head bowed, telling Marik he's not worthy to control the card, or to be part of his family. He asks Marik's forgiveness as the lightning strikes him, shattering the fake Millennium Rod. Yugi realizes it's a fake so this isn't the real Marik! Odion falls.

Joey starts to go to Odion, but he is stopped by the lightning flashing all around him. Then Joey is hit by lightning and falls to the ground. Tristan starts to run to him, but Roland warns him to stay off the playing field.

_Just then, Isisa sprang into action, but was prevented by Seto who grabbed Isisa by the waist stopping her from rushing up. Isisa struggled against Seto's yelling,_

"_SETO KAIBA YOU LET ME GO OR YOU WILL BE HURT AND THAT IS A PROMISE" _

"_Calm down Isisa, I will let you go if you stay put" said Seto _

"_Over my dead body, they could be dead, I AM THE DUEL MEDIC HERE" she finished_

"_CALM DOWN" shouted Seto_

"_LET ME GO" she replied _

"_Both duelists have 200 life points remaining, so the duel is still in progress," said Roland _

"_The lightning has nothing to do with the Kaiba Corp dueling system it's a freak act of nature"_

Mai says who cares! She just wants the duel ended. Roland asks Kaiba what to do, and Kaiba says that since the duel is tied, let the first duelist who gets to his feet be declared the winner. They will have five minutes.

Yugi thinks it is ridiculous, but he and the others begin urging Joey to get up. Odion begins to struggle to his knees. The gang calls out to Joey, but he is still unconscious. Kaiba thinks it looks like they have their winner, _as he was holding the struggling Isisa. _But just as Roland is about to declare Odion the victor, Odion collapses again to the ground, _which makes Isisa want to get out of Seto's grasp even more_

Two minutes are left before both duelists will be disqualified.

_Isisa could not get out of Seto's grasp, [Boy, is someone going to be sleeping on the floor tonight, Dueling Finals or not, he is sleeping on the floor] thought Isisa as she kept on trying to get out his grasp. _

"_A girl's gotta do what girls gotta do, sorry Seto but you are being an asshole right now" said Isisa quietly_

"_What was that?" asked Seto_

"_Sorry" repeated Isisa as she brought her elbows forward and then slammed them into Seto's stomach as hard as she could. Once Seto's arms were away from her, she ran for the dueling platform where she found Joey standing. She ran towards Odion. _

Yugi and the others come up to congratulate Joey, telling him that he has won the duel. While Joey does not quite get what's happening and Téa has to remind him that he's dueling in the finals. Mai then comes and yells at him for scaring them.

Kaiba thinks Joey's dumb luck saved him again. But what happened to Marik's Egyptian God card? Why didn't it attack? He knows there was no glitch in his Duel Disk. The card should have worked unless it was a fake!

_End of Anime Summery_

Then he notices Odion lying on the other side of the field _and Isisa busy attending to him_. Joey then remembers Odion's card went nuts. Roland comes over and declares Joey the winner.

Every one then ran over to where Isisa was tending to Odion. When they arrived at Odion's body, they had already noticed the anger that was surrounding Isisa.

"What is she so mad about" asked Joey

"She is mad a Kaiba for not letting her go to attend you both"

Joey went towards Odion, who is barely conscious, as Yugi comes onto the platform. Odion apologizes to Joey, and says it was an honor to duel him. Joey agrees, and asks Odion who he really is. Odion says he is a servant of the real Marik, and points to him.

Marik, meanwhile, is clutching his head, the real Millennium Rod in his hand, struggling with his evil side. Yugi calls out to him to admit his real identity, and Marik turns on them, calling them fools, and agreeing that he is the real Marik.

"Why did you not duel in the first place?" demanded Yugi

"That is not for you to know," said Dark Marik

Maria saw what was happening and shrieked she ran off the dueling area and into the blimp.

[So this is who has the real Winged Dragon of Ra] thought Seto as he saw Isisa descend from the dueling platform.

He saw Isisa march towards him, and before he could say anything, Isisa slapped him across the face, and said,

"I am not done with you" and walked away

The gang seeing this started in shock, but Joey was just shaking his head and then he said,

"That won't be the last time Kaiba get's slapped that is for sure"

"I hate to say it but I have to agree, he did piss off Isisa. I just wonder how they are going to make up," replied Duke

The gang walked back into the blimp pondering who was going to duel next and who was going to make a mistake next. Dark Marik saw the fools, walk away he knew sooner or later he was going to duel and when he did he was going to make sure that, he would give Kaiba a special give, one that he surely would enjoy.

"I mean after Kaiba is now distanced from his lovely dragon…she did slap him across the face" he laughed evilly as he walked into the blimp and towards the main concourse.


	56. Duel In The Night

Chapter 56 Duel in the Night

Isisa walked into Odion's room and started to set up for the tests, just then Maria came in asking it the coast was clear.

"It is okay, Marik is not hanging around here," replied Isisa as she continued her work

"I heard you slapped Seto, what did he do" hesitated Maria

"What did he do, I WILL TELL YOU," shouted Isisa, but she caught herself and finished calmly

"He, held me back when two duelists needed my help. If he just wanted to get the dumb God Cards then he can do it without the help of a medic" finished Isisa

"You know you don't have to be so mad at him, he might have been protecting you. You even said it your self that Marik is dangerous. Okay, maybe Odion as well, but that is still the same thing. It is kind of obvious that he really likes you" finished Maria

Just before Isisa could answer the stretcher boys brought in Odion. Isisa helped them placed him on the bed as the doctors came in to start the tests. She asked Maria if she could go and do something other then hang around here and get in the way. Maria said that she would go and find Mokuba and hang around with him until the next duel.

_Anime Summery Start_

The gang then gathered around Odion's bedside. Joey asked the doctor how Odion was, the doctor then explained that Odion's tests are fine, but the mental stress he has been through has left him unconscious. Téa tells Joey he is lucky to be all right, and he agrees.

Duke says they will not find out who this guy is until he wakes up,_ Isisa then said,_

"_His name is Odion Ishtar"_

"_You know this creep" cried out Joey_

"_Yes, I have known him for years" finished Isisa _

Yugi then said that whoever he was, he was determined to protect Marik as long as he could. And for what! Joey says. Now Odion's lying in a hospital bed, and Marik couldn't care less.

"_Wow, shows you that the world is small," replied Tristan_

"_Yea, and by the way great job on handling that man of yours. You sure showed him, I have never seen anyone march up and even dare to slap Seto Kaiba in the face" praised Mai as she came over_

"_Yea, well it took me more then courage to do that, I was pissed mad," replied Isisa _

"_Well, duh I think everyone saw that one girl" finished Mai _

Tristan then reminded the gang that it was time for Kaiba to pick the next two duelists, everyone then head off to the main concourse. They gathered in the concourse to watch the selection of the next duelists. Mai noticed that Marik was not there, and that they have still seen no sign of the mysterious eighth duelist.

Joey then tells Kaiba that since Marik entered under a fake name, he should be disqualified, but Kaiba says that's wishful thinking. The contest is about skills, not names. He tells Joey he should be man enough to get rid of the competition with his deck, not some trivial technicality.

Mokuba then orders Roland to start the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Bingo Machine. Kaiba hopes that he will duel Marik.

The first duelist selected is Number 4 Mai Valentine. Joey cheers for her, but she pointedly ignores him. As the balls bounce around for the next selection, Mai turns to go. She will win no matter who it is. She tells the gang she'll see them at the finals. Roland then announces that duelist Number 5, Marik Ishtar, has been selected for the next round.

_Everyone looked at each other and then slowly walked towards the dueling platform where Mai was waiting. _

_Isisa looked at the time, and slowly made her way to the dueling area. She was not looking forward to seeing Seto, she was still mad at him for holding her back and not letting her go and do her job. She knew that sooner rather then later she would have to confront him about it. She stepped out of the elevator and saw that Marik and Mai were now starting their duel. She dreaded this duel for she knew that Marik was going to play dirty and Isisa also knew if Marik used the Rod on her it was going to be nasty. _

_The two duelists activate their duel disks and just as that is happening Mokuba, Maria and Seto arrive. Seto looked at Isisa who glared at him from the corner of her eye. The three walked behind Isisa without speaking a word. Mokuba looked at Maria who shrugged and shook her head. The two wondered why Isisa was still mad. _

Joey and the gang finally arrived, with Joey complaining that they should not have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom. They call out encouragement to Mai, but she asks them what they're doing there. She made it clear she doesn't need their help to win. Joey says that they know that, but can't friends still come and watch, just to show they care? Mai tells him to suit himself.

Téa asks Yugi about the Jam Breeding Machine, and Yugi says Marik used the same plasma monsters against him. He thinks he must warn Mai, and just as she's about to begin her turn, he calls out to her to wait. But she tells him to stay out of it, and insists she doesn't need his help.

Marik laughs, saying those are brave words for someone who has no idea what she's up against. She tells him to clamp it. She knows exactly what she's going to do to beat him. Marik asks why there's such fear in her eyes. Mai attacks Revival Jam with Dunames Dark Witch, but it reforms on the field. Marik explains that it revives every time it's attacked. Mai had no idea!

Next Marik plays Pot of Greed, which allows him to draw two more cards from his deck.

His Jam Breeding Machine creates a Slime Token (500 ATK), and he plays a card face down, saying this card will render her attacks useless. Mokuba asks Kaiba what Marik means, and Kaiba says Marik must have set a trap card that will block Mai's attacks.

While Yugi thinks this is just what Marik did to him. Marik must be planning to use his Jam Breeding Machine to create enough monster tokens to sacrifice to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Mai plays Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all of Marik's magic and trap cards. Joey cheers, and Yugi thinks Mai handled that situation well. But she is in for much worse if Marik manages to summon his God card! Then Mai attacks the Slime Token with Dunames Dark Witch, destroying it and reducing Marik's life points to 2700. Joey cheers Mai's early lead, but Marik is not worried. Mai sets a card face down and ends her turn.

_End of Anime Summery_

Isisa watched the duel, so far, Mai was in the lead, and that was good. She hoped that Mai would last long enough in order to win, but not as long, so that she does not have to face Ra. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Yugi.

"Someone wants to tell you something," he said as he changed

"What do you want?" hissed Isisa

"Filly, I know that you had a falling out with Kaiba, but don't let your feelings get in the way. You have bigger problems right now" said the Pharaoh nodding his head in Marik's direction

"You are right on that one," said Isisa relaxing

"Good, now you be a good filly and try to stay out of trouble" smiled the Pharaoh as he let Yugi take over.

The two turn their attention back to the duel, which had been going on for already twenty minutes. Isisa then looked at Marik, he in return looked at her and grinned. Right there and then Isisa's braveness fled, she knew what Marik was planning. She shouted at Mai,

"Mai what ever you do don't do anything stupid, you will just get more then yourself hurt"

"Shut up I don't need your advice," replied Mai

[It seems that you yourself will be on the field soon, my dear Isisa] spoke Marik mentally

[I don't think so, you would have to get passed my dragon first] she replied

[Isisa, its your dragon that I want] finished Marik

Isisa's felt the terror seep through her like cold water, Seto and the Pharaoh saw this.

"Marik said something to her other wise she wouldn't be so scared" said Seto to himself

"This is not going to end well, Yugi," said the Pharaoh to his friend

_Anime Summery Begins_

Mai activate her facedown magic card, Grave Arm, which can destroy one monster on the field. Marik says it will not work on Holding Arms, but Mai wasn't planning to use it on Marik's monster. Instead, she uses it to destroy Amazon Chainmaster.

Marik thinks she's desperate to keep the memory of her friends. But Mai says that's not the only reason she's destroying Amazon Chainmaster. When it goes to the graveyard, its effect allows her to take one card from Marik's deck, and the card she chooses is his Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Joey cheers, while Mai gloats. Marik says she might have the card for now, but the only way she'll keep it is by defeating him, and she says she plans to. She is just taking the God card for a little test drive first.

"_Mai I don't think that is a good idea" shouted Isisa worriedly_

"_Why don't you think it is a good idea?" asked Maria_

"_Because Ra can do a lot of damage and it is not helping that Mai now has the card" finished Isisa _

Yugi however thinks taking Marik's God card was an awesome move now all Mai has to do is summon it. But Marik thinks Mai's foolish she holds the most powerful card in Duel Monsters, but can she use it?

Kaiba thinks this is an interesting turn of events. He, too, wonders if she is a good enough duelist to wield such power.

It is Mai's turn. She knows that in order to summon Ra, she has to sacrifice three monsters, but she has none on the field. Marik has two. Joey and Yugi encourage her, while Kaiba mentally tells her to show him what she can do. Mai plays two cards facedown, and then summons Amazon Fighter (1500 ATK).

Marik thinks he'll destroy her weak Amazon with ease, and attacks it with Makyura. Mai activates her facedown magic card, Amazon Magician. This card switches the attack points of Mai's monster with Marik's, and Makyura is destroyed. Marik's life points then go down to 1050.

Then Marik activates his trap card, Card of Last Will, which allows Marik to draw five new cards when one of his monster's attack points are decreased.

In addition, Makyura's destruction has activated its effect again, allowing Marik to play a trap card from his hand. He plays Nightmare Wheel, trapping Mai's Amazon Fighter so that it cannot attack, and taking 500 life points per turn from Mai's score.

Mai activates her own trap card, Rescue Operation, which allows her to rescue her Amazon Fighter, and summon a new monster to the field.

Marik asks if she is going to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, but she says she knows better. If she summons Ra without sacrificing any monsters, it will have zero attack points. But she says she will play it by the end of her next turn. Joey wonders how she is going to pull that off.

Amazon Fighter returns to Mai's hand, and instead she summons Cyber Harpie (1800 ATK). Joey cheers Mai's favorite card. She draws, hoping for the one card that will let her summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. She doesn't get it, but she does draw Graceful Charity, a magic card that allows her to draw three cards and then discard two. Her hand now consists of Ra, Gravity Bind, and the card she was hoping for—Elegant Egotist.

Mai announces that Marik asked for it, and now she's going to give it to him. Kaiba perks up eagerly awaiting the Winged Dragon, and Yugi wonders how she is going to summon it with only one monster on the field. Mai plays Elegant Egotist, which turns her one Cyber Harpie into three, the Harpie Lady Sisters. She sacrifices them to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

A bright light shines above the airship. The gang all look on in awe. But Marik thinks she is a fool. She can't control an Egyptian God, it will control her!

The light forms into a huge golden sphere, and Mai stares at it in surprise, wondering what that thing is! Marik says the Winged Dragon of Ra is locked within the sphere. Mai asks how she can use it and Marik laughs, saying she cannot! She will never unlock its ancient powers!

_End of Anime Summery_

Just as the light died away, Isisa opened her eyes and saw the golden sphere. She didn't need anyone to tell her what was lying in wait in that sphere. Marik then said,

"Now for my turn I think I will bring a old friend back, and I hate to say it Mai dear, you haven't met this friend, but Kaiba and Yugi sure have.

"Oh, no you don't' shouted Isisa from the ground

"Oh, yes my dear" taunted Marik

He then held up the Rod and said,

"Now it is time to come to me Princess, you have no choice but to"

The Rod started to glow, and Isisa's eyes grew wide with fear, she looked from Seto to Yugi they were both the same distance away, but she couldn't make up her mind. Then she saw the Rod make a glowing line towards her, she stepped out of the way, but the Rod's powers made a cage around Isisa.

Then Seto saw what was going on and ran towards Isisa, it was to late. The cage was around her. Seto ran up to the cage and held Isisa's hand; he looked in her eyes and saw the fear flooding her once bright blue eyes.

"Don't leave me," she begged almost crying

"Don't worry Isisa I won't leave you" said Seto trying to figure out a way to get her out of the cage

"I hate to break up this make up moment but it is still my turn and I need my dragon" interrupted Marik

"Marik what are you trying to prove" said the Pharaoh now in charge

"What I am trying to prove, nothing absolutely nothing, I just want to use the dragon that belongs to the Rod that is all" said the not so innocent Marik

"Leave her out of this" ordered the Pharaoh

"Well, I would have left her alone if she wasn't the dragon"

"Dragon, what dragon is he talking about Isisa" said Seto searching Isisa's eyes

"I-I-I" Isisa could not speak; the power of the Rod was too much.

She went down on her knee with her left leg bent in front of her, closed her eyes, crossed her arms, hands flat out, and started to chant. Seto could not believe that he could under stand the chanting and neither could the Pharaoh. No one else knew what she was chanting, Téa had said it sounded like ancient Egyptian, but she wasn't sure. She had told everyone that Isisa did know how to speak the old language, but what she didn't know was that Isisa was saying an old chant from ancient times.

_Ancient spirit lie in wait let this body change_

_The dragon of White_

_The dragon of Light_

_Shining in the Night_

_Brighter then the stars in the heavens above_

_Release to Fight with Mercy Flight_

_The dragon of the Night,_

_That dragon of White,_

_Sing in the Light, _

_That is released to Fight with Mercy's Flight. _

_Come forth to Protect and Serve, by Pharaoh's order, _

_By Life's first cry and Love's arrow. _

_Ancient dragon come forth now,_

_Your Princess is calling you._

_Serve the beholder of the Rod,_

_But Protect against the Gods_

_For friendship is strong, and Love conquers all, _

_Within your Blue Bright Light, you clear away the cold dark Night_

_You ancient dragon, come forth now_

_Bring froth thy spirit, but not as one _

_Bring the Dragon in Full Body and Soul_

_Let the Princess's body which you live_

_Disappears, till further more_

_Now come forth, I command you!_

When Isisa finished chanting she fell on the ground, Seto and the Pharaoh tried to get to her, but they couldn't since the cage was still up. Seto looked at Isisa, her eyes were closed, and she lay dead like. Then right by her heart a bight blue ball started to form, and then it got too bright for anyone to handle so they all covered their eyes. When the light had died down the cage was gone, and so was Isisa.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" demanded the Pharaoh

"Right here" said Marik casually as he pointed to his side of the field.

There on Marik's side was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Mai looked in horror. She saw what had happened just a few moments ago. She had heard Isisa's begging cry for help, it was hard to believe that the one person who tried to warn her was now there in front of her in the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"How can this be?" said Seto in astonishment and shock as he looked on the Blue Eyes on the field.

"Well, now let me explain," said Marik

"Because it sounds like you all didn't pass Egyptian History, for you see in ancient times a person's soul was their Ka. Well to cut a long story short, Isisa has an Egyptian past and her Ka is well as you can see the Blue Eyes White Dragon…do I need to explain further?" inquire Marik

"No, everyone get the message well, now lets get on with the duel," said Marik

Everyone could not believe it, that Isisa had changed into the Blue Eyes, her duffle bag was the only thing left lying on the ground where she had been chanting. Seto could not believe what he was seeing.

His dragon, the Blue Eyes was Isisa's soul. He then remembered the double duel he had with Yugi.

The dragon that showed up and that had stayed and growled at him. It was there right in front of him and if Ra destroyed it, Isisa would be out of his life forever…

**To Be Continued!**


	57. Winged Dragon Of Ra & Blue Eyes

Chapter 57 Winged Dragon of Ra and Blue Eyes White Dragon

**Note from the Author: **_Blue Eyes and Isisa are having a conversation that only they can her each other, besides 'good' Marik and 'Dark' Bakura. _

**RECAPP: **_His dragon, the Blue Eyes was Isisa's soul. He then remembered the double duel he had with Yugi. The dragon that showed up and that had stayed and growled at him. It was there right in front of him and if Ra destroyed it, Isisa would be out of his life forever…_

_Anime Summery Starts_

The Winged Dragon of Ra hovered above the dueling platform, in the form of a golden sphere. _Beside the Winged Dragon stood the Blue Eyes White Dragon looking rather sad with her head bowed. _

_Blue Eyes looked at Mai, she looked more frightened then she did when Ra had came to the field. She then looked at the gang looking up at her, their eyes where in wide shock. Seto even could get up; he was in the same spot where Isisa had been._

"_Blue Eyes, I am scared," said Isisa _

"_I know, I didn't know Marik was capable of this, but then again he is a psychopath," said Blue Eyes to her friend. _

"_We will get through this don't worry" reassured Blue Eyes _

Marik taunted Mai, saying now that she has stolen his Egyptian God card, why doesn't she try using it against him? Mai can only stare at it, asking, this is the Winged Dragon of Ra. The gang watch from the sidelines, wondering what that thing is. Yugi says that Ra is locked inside the sphere, and Joey says Mai has free it, fast! Marik says that only he knows how to control Ra, but Kaiba thinks soon he will learn how to control its unstoppable force.

Marik then reminds Mai that this is a Shadow Duel. Once he wins, Mai's mind will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. Joey says they cannot let Marik win, but Kaiba just smiles, eager to see the God card in action. Mark says that only someone with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra. Mai says he is just jealous because she's going to use his God card to beat him. So, he tells her to try reading the text written on the bottom of the card the ancient chant used to call upon the hidden powers of Ra. If she cannot recite it, he will, and then he will control the dragon. Mai sees that there are now mysterious characters on the bottom of the card. She doesn't remember seeing them when she first played it is this another of Marik's mind tricks? Mai realizes she is in trouble. _Not only does she have to deal with a God card, but she also had to deal with a Blue Eyes. _

Yugi knows that if Marik recites the chant, the dragon will obey him. Mokuba asks Kaiba what he thinks the card says,

"What do you think the cards says?" asked Mokuba to his brother

"_It's ancient Egyptian" interjected Maria looking scared_

_Both Seto and Mokuba looked at her,_

"_How do you know?" asked Mokuba_

"_Isisa, recited the chant once…in a duel against Marik" finished Maria wiping a stray tear way_

"Photograph the card using the satellite network and use the onboard network to translate it" finished Kaiba

"_I can help, I know the ancient language" said Maria following Mokuba_

Back at the duel, Marik tells Mai to stare at the card all she wants, she will never be able to read it. It's written in a special form of hieroglyphics used by high-ranking individuals in Egypt. His family guarded the Pharaoh's tomb, so they can read it. He says he bets Kaiba could read it, but Kaiba doesn't know what Marik's talking about. Marik says that several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient Egypt.

Back then; the power of the Shadows was everywhere. Pegasus didn't know how to decipher the ancient text, but he knew that the dragon would only obey those who chanted the words, so he printed them on the card in an ink that can only be seen when the monster is summoned.

Mai realizes that Marik knew all along that she wouldn't be able to use the card. He asks her again if she is going to read the chant, or should he. Joey points out that if Marik takes control of Ra, Mai has no other monsters on the field to protect her. Mai then plays a card face down and ends her turn. She thinks her trap card, Gravity Bind, will protect her. Once activated, it prevents any powerful monsters from attacking.

Marik draws, and then summons Holding Legs (800 ATK). When it is summoned, it sends all magic and trap cards on the field back to the owner's hand, so Mai's Gravity Bind leaves the field. Then, Marik explains, when Holding Legs and Holding Arms are on the field together, they call forth the Sacred Stone of Ota, a huge stone tablet that rises up behind Mai. Marik sends Holding Arms and Holding Legs to attack Mai directly. Their cuffs seize her wrists and ankles and bind her to the stone.

Mai protests that she cannot move! What kind of hologram is this? But Marik says it is no hologram they're playing a Shadow Game, so everything is real. The Holding Arms and Legs attack Mai's life points directly, and her score goes down to 800.

Marik tells Mai that she is all alone.

_Just then, Blue Eyes flew up into the air from her spot beside Ra. She then went in front of Mai and said to Marik,_

"_She is not alone, you have to go through me first" growled Blue Eyes_

"_Get back here you dim witted dragon," shouted Marik_

"_Is it just me or is he talking to that dragon?" asked Joey_

"_Yea, I think he is a loony for sure," said Tristan scratching his head_

"_Guys, I think that dragon is tying to protect Mai, but it won't do any good," said Téa looking worried_

"_Yea, I have to agree with you on that one, Blue Eyes is going to get crushed" said Tristan_

"_No, I will not stand there while you hurt someone, I have had enough" growled Blue Eyes_

"_Pity you won't be able to help her" hissed Marik_

"_I will be able to, for it will be over my dead body that you will lay a hand on her" hissed Blue Eyes_

"_YOU KNOW THAT CAN BE ARRANGED" shouted Marik_

_Blue Eyes then stiffened at the words. Marik smirked; it was only a matter of time until that dragon would surrender. It may not be today, but there was always tomorrow._

Marik then said it is time to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra; he begins to recite the chant.

The sphere glows, and then begins to open up. He continues to chant, and the great dragon appears behind him. Yugi and Kaiba both gasp in awe as the beast, with an attack of 5400 points, towers over the dueling platform.

_The gang looked at the Blue Eyes, it was small compared to Ra._

"I have to admit that Blue Eyes is trying to put up a good stand" admired Joey

"_Yea, but look it does look scared," pointed out Tristan_

_Seto looked at the Blue Eyes and then looked at the Winged Dragon of Ra, there was a big difference if not in size, but in power. [True Blue Eyes is one of the most rarest and most powerful monsters, but it does not compare to the power of a God card] thought Seto as he looked up at the duel going on. Then just as Seto was burning with need of the Egyptian God card, something at the back of his mind reminded him that, that Blue Eyes wasn't just any dragon it was also his link to Isisa. Seto cursed himself he couldn't believe that he almost forgot about Isisa. She had tried to warn him, and not just only him but the others as well that the God cards were dangerous. And he was going to see that, for it didn't take an low ranked duelists to know that if Ra attacked Blue Eyes he would never and I mean never see Isisa again. It worried him that he could put his own selfish needs first when Isisa's life was in danger. _

_Seto looked up at the dragon, and then just as he looked at the dragon it turned it is head to and looked him straight in the eye. He could see the fear that was lying behind the mask of courage. The dragon then broke the eye contact only to look back at Ra looming behind Marik. _

Marik then raised the Millennium Rod, saying that it's time to trap Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm forever. Joey runs to Roland, demanding that he stop the duel. Roland refuses, so Joey jumps up onto the platform, determined to save Mai. Marik orders the Winged Dragon of Ra to attack.

Joey runs to Mai, trying to release her from her bonds. Mai cannot see him, and she wonders who was there. He sounds familiar, she thinks, like an old friend. He takes her face in his hands, pleading with her to remember him. She speaks his name, and he says he won't let anything happen to her, because they're friends. He'll always be there for her no matter what. He has something to tell her, he says, and reminds her of when he was knocked unconscious during the lightning storm. He had a dream that he was back at school and he couldn't stand up, but all his friends helped him including her. He knows he told her she wasn't there, but she was. She is his friend.

Suddenly, his face becomes clear to her, and she remembers. Marik is angry that Joey managed to break Mai's mind control, but it doesn't matter the Winged Dragon of Ra will destroy them both. Joey continues to try to pull Mai free of the Holding Arms and Legs, while Marik orders Ra to attack. Mai tells Joey to run, but he won't leave without her.

_Then as the Winged Dragon is about to attack, Blue Eyes flies forward with her mouth wide-open aims for Ra's throat. But just as Blue Eyes was about to close her mouth on Ra's throat. Ra had directed the attack right at Blue Eyes. The blast had hit Blue Eyes right in the side; the dragon went down on to the dueling platform. There was a loud thud from where Blue Eyes had landed. _

The Pharaoh then jumped up onto the field and stands in front of Joey and Mai, absorbing Ra's attack. Marik says all three of them are finished, and the Pharaoh then collapses. Marik then demands that Roland announce him the winner, he then walks over to check the damage. Joey kneeled at the Pharaoh's side, telling him to wake up, as the stone disappears and Mai sinks to the platform. Marik says he should send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm right now.

Joey then jumps up to defend him. But Marik tells him to relax he still needs the Pharaoh. But Joey needs to be taught a lesson. He freezes Joey with the Millennium Rod, and then goes over to Mai, telling her he wants his God card back. Joey wants to fight, but Marik threatens to do the same to him, and the others run up onto the dueling platform, telling Joey to let it go. Marik walks away, laughing, thinking that he can feel his power increasing with each mind he sends to the Shadow Realm.

The gang surround Yugi and Mai. Joey apologizes to Mai, and promises to save her. Yugi wakes up, saying he's fine, and asking how Joey and Mai are.

_End of Anime Summery_

Then after Yugi says he is okay, the Pharaoh takes over. He looks to where Blue Eyes had landed and ran towards the body laying on the platform. Seto was not far behind the Pharaoh.

When the Pharaoh had gotten to the knocked out Isisa, he gently turned her over so that she was lying on her back. He placed her head in his lap and held her there. Seto came a few moments after and ever so gently picked Isisa up. He shouted at Roland to get doctor fast. Seto held Isisa in his arms, watching the slow painful motion of her chest rising and then falling. He wished he could help her some more, but knew he couldn't.

Seto walked down the stairs from the dueling platform and walked to the elevator. The gang had followed him; Joey was carrying Mai just as gently as Seto was holding Isisa. When they had came to the main concourse, Mokuba and Maria had joined them, but when Maria saw Isisa being held, she started to cry. Mokuba hugged his friend and told her that everything was going to be okay. The two then followed Seto towards his room, but before they left, Joey asked where the medical room was. Mokuba had directed the gang and ran to catch up with Seto.

When Seto got to his room he placed Isisa down on the bed, he then walked over to the wall where the computer was and punched in a series of numbers. Then out from beside Seto's bed, came another bed smaller then the main bed, but enough for a full-grown person to sleep in. Seto then walked over to the bed where Isisa was laying down. There was some space between the two beds so that someone could walk; he sat on the second bed facing Isisa.

Just as Seto was sitting down a knock came from the door, Seto stood up and asked who was at the door. The person on the other side said he was the main doctor and that he was told that someone had gotten hurt. Seto let the doctor in, the man in the white lab coat walked in. he placed his black bag down and started to examine Isisa. Satisfied that she was breathing on her own, he looked up at Seto and said that she would have to be moved to the medical room. Seto then replied in saying that it was all right, just as long as she got the attention she needed. The doctor nodded and then signaled for two men holding a stretcher out side to come in. they placed Isisa on the stretcher and wheeled her to the medical room, where Mai was being treated.

Seto watched as they roll Isisa out of his room, just as the doctors had left Seto's sight did he get the call from Mokuba.

Mokuba had said that he got an image of the Ra card pulled up on the computer screen; he said that there is more then just the chant written on the card. From what Maria could translate, she said there might be more, but she could not translate it. So, he had said that he was going to run it though the translator and find out.

"Thank you Mokuba" said Seto

"No, problem I might have Maria do some more translating even though she can't any more. Just to keep her busy, she is really worried about Isisa" finished Mokuba

"Yea, I know I am too" pointed out Seto as he walked out of his room and headed towards the dueling area

"Hey, big brother take care out there okay, Isisa wouldn't have wanted you to worry about her. The minute her conations changes I will let you know okay," said Mokuba as he signed off

"Okay, you do that" finished Seto as he walked out of the elevator

[Now, it is time for me to duel] thought Seto as he stepped up on to the dueling platform


	58. If Life Deals You Lemons

Chapter 58 If Life Deals You Lemons, Make Lemonade 

**IMPOTANT NOTE! **_**I have skipped the duel between Ishizu and Kaiba; all of you know that Kaiba wins. I cut it out because I didn't think the duel was important enough it may have been but not in this story.**_

_**The name of the Chapter was Random it does have some meaning to the chapter but I needed a name for the chapter so I looked a proverb up. It means if life throws you lemons which are sour add some sugar and make lemonade, so in other words look for the best things in life not the sour ones. **_

As Seto entered the computer room aboard the airship, Seto asks Mokuba if he was able to translate the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra card yet.

"Pretty close, but for some reason the network is still having troubles with the last few words. I had to connect to the network at Industrial Illusions to have it analyzed," stated Mokuba as he took his eyes off the screen

As Seto turned to look at the text he could not believe his eyes, he could read the image of the text like it was in plain English. He closed his eyes and then shook his head trying to get the images of his duel with Ishizu out of his mind. Then he looked up and looked at the image again, Seto then remembered what Marik said, that the words on the card were written in an ancient text used only by the high-ranking officials in Egypt. Then he recalls Ishizu telling him that the sorcerer opposing the Pharaoh on the carved stone tablet is himself, and the vision of himself kneeling before a carving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that he saw during his duel with Ishizu.

Still finding this hard to believe, Seto says,

"I-I-I think I need some fresh air"

"Are you okay?" asked Mokuba looking up at his brother

"Yes, I am fine. I think that I will go and see Isisa, check on how she is doing," said Seto as he left the computer room

"But her condition hasn't changed yet" shouted Mokuba after him

"What was that all about?" asked Maria who had just woken up

"Nothing," finished Mokuba as he turned his attention back to the computer

Seto walked along the hallway insisting to himself that he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp, not an ancient magician, Seto then falls to his knees, unable to deal with what he's seen. Seto then slowly gets up and walks to the medical room, there he sees Isisa lying down with her eyes closed. He sat down on the chair beside her. Then he remembers on the first day they met…

_Flash Back _

_They were a sapphire color like his own, but they were warm instead of cold as ice like his were. They seemed to smile at him when he looked, but then just for an instant they had a frightened look about them. [Who is she, where did she come from and why all of a sudden is she frightened?] _

_End of Flash Back_

Seto felt a hand go through his hair; he slowly lifted his head to see to blue eyes smiling at him.

"Missed Me," whispered Isisa

"You don't know how much," said Seto holding Isisa in his arms

"Gentle, gentle" she whispered

"How are you feeling?" asked Seto as he laid Isisa back down on the bed

"Light headed, weak, what else am I supposed to say" she smiled

Just then, the doctor came over,

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Kaiba" asked the doctor

"Okay, light headed but okay," replied Isisa

"Can she be brought back to my room?" asked Seto

" I don't see why not, her breathing is fine. I will look you over again in the morning" said the doctor

"That is good to hear," stated Isisa

"Okay, I will see you in the morning, Mrs. Kaiba sleep well" finished the doctor

Seto then picked Isisa up, bridal style and walked to his room. Just as they were going to Seto's room. Roland comes over the intercom and announces that Round one of the Battle City Finals now over.

"The four remaining finalists are: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar. The rest of the competition will resume tomorrow, when we land at out next dueling site" finished Roland

The gang stands in the hallway listening to the announcement.

"I guess we are not dueling on the blimp any more," said Yugi

"I am glad, I am starting to get airsick," said Joey gladly

"But the important thing is that we both made it to the next round" finished Yugi

"True" nodded Tristan

"Hey guys, things have been pretty intense so far. I mean both Bakura and Odion, and Isisa are knocked out and Mai is in the Shadow Realm," said Téa looking worried

"Yea, but that is all because of Marik" said Yugi looking at Téa

"Yea, we'll stop that creep," said Joey proudly

Roland's voice then announces that lights are out in two minutes. Tristan says he will crash in Joey's room. Joey protests, but Tristan says Joey's room is like a palace and Joey will never know he's there. Joey says he will know by the smell. Then he tells Serenity good night, and tells Yugi that they'd better get some rest. Odds are, one of them will have to duel Marik, and so they had better be ready. Serenity asks Joey how he knows he and Yugi won't be dueling each other in the finals, and Joey freaks out, telling her to watch it or she will jinx them.

Back in Seto's room, Isisa wakes up and sees that she is in bed and changed. She slowly sits up and sees that someone had taken off her bra, which was replaced by a blue tank top. Isisa then looks down at her legs and sees that she wasn't wearing her nightgown, but pajama pants that came up to her to her stomach. The pants were definitely meant for a man, they were a silky dark blue and it fitted very loosely on her. She had also noticed that all of her jewelry expect for her ring had been taken off and set beside the night table. Next to her was another bed, but there was no one asleep in it. The lights had been turned off and everyone had gotten ready to go to sleep, or that is what she thought.

_Anime Summery Stars_

In the computer room, Seto is at his computer, studying the Winged Dragon of Ra, while Mokuba is sleeping in a chair nearby, covered by Seto's coat. Kaiba wonders what would happen if his Crush Card combo took on the Winged Dragon of Ra, and is shocked to see that the computer predicts only a 13% chance of victory. Ra has even more power than he thought! Kaiba must have it. He already owns Obelisk the Tormentor, and winning Slifer will be simple. But Ra is in a class by itself! The Egyptian God cards are the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters. Trap cards are useless against them, and magic cards only last for one turn. But the Winged Dragon of Ra possesses several abilities that are not even written on the card. Even if a duelist is able to decipher the ancient text, he still will not know how to use all of its powers. Seto also figured it out if Ra is brought back from the graveyard, it can attack right away with its power of Instant Attack.

Seto is still at the computer when Mokuba wakes up; asking him what he is still doing up.

"Even you need some sleep, the finals are tomorrow" exclaimed Mokuba

"I am aware of that, and that is what I have been preparing for"

The two go onto the bridge, where Seto tells Mokuba that they are currently on course for Kaiba Corp Island, where the last round of the finals will be held. Here the champion will be crowned at the site where their stepfather was last seen, after Seto took over the corporation and left him with nothing! The tower Kaiba built there symbolizes the new era of Kaiba Corp, and stands as a reminder of his power. Seto had chosen this island for the finals because he is finally ready to return to the land where their stepfather made his billions. Now Seto, too, has built a mighty empire, and he has done it on his own terms. He will win the tournament the same way on his own, with no help from anyone. He will prove that there is no one on earth who is superior to him!

_End of Anime Summery_

When Seto got to his room, he noticed that Isisa was sitting up waiting for him.

"Isisa you need to rest" said Seto as he sat on the second bed

"I was waiting for you," said Isisa softly

"You need your rest," repeated Seto

"And so do you, you have the finals tomorrow" said Isisa

"Yea, I know. Come here," said Seto gently grabbing Isisa and holding her

"Seto, I am sorry about slapping you," whispered Isisa

"Yea, it was something that was bound to happen," said Seto kissing Isisa on the forehead

"Go to sleep" finished Seto as he stood and took off his coat

"Sleep with me" said Isisa softly as she looked up on her

"Isisa"

"Please"

"Okay" finished Seto as he got into bed with Isisa

Isisa struggled to snuggle against Seto; he eventually grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She then rested her head on Seto's chest and closed her eyes. Seto then placed his arm around Isisa and held her tight against him.

Back in Mokuba's room, which was beside Seto and Isisa's room Mokuba had went into the washroom and changed into his pajamas. He saw that Maria was asleep on the second bed, so he tipped toed to his bed and got under the sheets. But the rustling from his sheets woke Maria up.

"You are not in bed yet?" asked Maria sleepily

"No, I did sleep some thought, it turns out that I had to push Seto into bed" said Mokuba as he laid his head on the pillow

"Yea that is always a pain when you have to force an older sibling into doing something" yawned Maria

"Good, night" said Mokuba

"Yea, see you in the morning…wait it is morning…see you at a decent time" muffled Maria from her side of the bed

The following morning everything was bright and clear, Mokuba was up early with Maria. He had dragged Maria out of bed so that they could talk, but instead they went to the bridge and saw the clear blue ocean and pale blue sky. Maria then pointed out an island that was coming into view. Mokuba had briefly explained that this is where his stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba had made his billions. He also had said that his stepfather was into military, but Seto didn't want it because when he had taken over Kaiba Corp he had gotten rid of all the military bases and research labs and made then into gaming and such labs. Maria knew that this had ticked off the Big Five, for she had to help Mokuba with all the rescue of Mokuba's brother from the Big Five. Mokuba however did not say anything to Maria about Pegasus kidnapping him, for he knew that it was because of Pegasus that he was able to meet Maria and to him it was a gift.

Maria meant the world to him, other then Seto. She was the only one he could talk to when he didn't want to talk to his brother; she was also there when ever Seto couldn't be there. So, in a way, it was good to have a friend like Maria. It was even a bonus knowing that Seto really liked Isisa so, in all Mokuba didn't want to lose neither of them. For Isisa did make Seto want to spend more time with him and them. And he was more at home then he was at the company. To Mokuba life was turning out good, but what he didn't know what his brother's hidden agenda.

_Anime Summery Starts_

Beneath the ocean, a large undersea structure is seen.

"It has been confirmed that Kaiba Corp airship is currently 1.4 miles away from our present coordinates," said a voice over the radio

"Good, very good, now have the undersea base begin it ascent. Now I will at last reclaim everything that Seto has stolen from me," said another voice

_The rumbling and shaking of the airship started almost immediately, the first impact woke up Isisa and Seto from their sleep. _

"_What's going on?" mumbled Isisa trying to get back to sleep_

"_Go, back to sleep I will go and find out" said Seto grabbing his coat and gently moving Isisa off him. He then placed on his coat and ran out the door towards the bridge. _

In Room 2, Joey is knocked out of bed by the impact. He sits up,

"Hey guys wake up" shouted Joey as he stood up and rubbed his butt

Beside the bed where Tristan and Duke are tangled up together, still asleep, Joey turns to then and sees that they are both mumbling

"Serenity" in their sleep.

"What the hell are you two dreaming about" shouted Joey in anger

Then another jolt knocks him on top of them, waking them up. He tells them to get up,

"There's something wrong with the airship"

"_Well, I can see that," mumbled Duke_

As the airship is turning, Mokuba tells both pilots that they better get the ship back on course. Just then, Kaiba rushed in asking what is going on, Mokuba explains that the airship is turning on its own.

"Get it under control" ordered Kaiba as he Yugi, Joey, and the others come in.

"You know some of us do sleep past 5 in the morning," said Tristan

"Tristan I don't need your obvious suggestion right now" barked Kaiba at Tristan

"The autopilot is not responding what are we to do?" asked Jack

"I pay you pilots good money, so you better do whatever you have to do to get us back on course to Kaiba Corp Island" shouted Kaiba

"That island looks like a pile of junk," replied Tristan

"The island is where the company started," protested Mokuba

"This is where the site for the finals will be held. I built it from the ruins of my stepfather's empire, to symbolize the triumph of new over old" explained Kaiba as he looked out on to the island

Mokuba went on to explain that Kaiba Corp was not always a game company. Their stepfather set it up to construct high-tech military vehicles. The island used to be the corporation's central headquarters, until Seto took over and tore down all the military factories, building the Duel Tower on top of the rubble as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp.

"That is enough Mokuba"

[What happened between him and his stepfather is family business, and ancient history. He commands an empire that dwarfs his stepfather's, and once he's crowned the world's greatest duelist on top of that tower, he'll be free from his stepfather's shadow forever] thought Seto as he looked out on to the ocean

_End of Anime Summery_

Just as another impacted happened Isisa slowly got out of the bed. She had not changed, but was still wearing Seto's pajama pants and one of her tank tops. However she did put on a bar, as she was putting on her bra, Blue Eyes showed up saying,

"Hey, girl I am sorry for what happened with Ra. I just lost it. It won't happen again I promise"

"Hey I know it was not your fault, I mean I would have done the same thing, but I have something in mind for Marik" said Isisa with a soft chuckle

"Yea, I can roast his Egyptian ass on that thing you people like to call a BBQ and I can cover him HOT SAUCE…Ooooo I can just taste the meat on my tongue" said Blue Eyes in a dreamy voice

"Hey I thought you wanted to corporate mongrels not Take Over The World Freaks" asked Isisa as she slowly stood up

"Hey, I want to try them both" giggled Blue Eyes as Isisa left the room


	59. If Wishes Were Horses Beggers Would Ride

Chapter 59 If Wishes Were Horses Beggars Would Ride

**Note from the Author: **_Again the title of the chapter is random it is another proverb to which I do not know the meaning._

_**Give yourselves a slap on the back for the good work of reading we have made it to Season 3 in 59 chapters woot, woot, hands in the air, hands in the air, woot, woot…lol jk**_

_Anime Summery Start_

Back on the bridge the pilots have discovered that someone had hacked into their computer and changed the destination coordinates.

"That can't happen our security is state of the art," insisted Mokuba

But the airship abruptly takes a dive. The airship hits the surface of the water, tossing everyone about the ship.

"Can you say lawsuit?" Yelled Joey as he hits the floor

Kaiba's pretty mad, insisting that he will not let his triumphant return to Kaiba Corp Island be ruined by some computer geek!

_Just then, Isisa stumbled into bridge area. Joey and Tristan saw Isisa before anyone else did. They had held her up to that she wouldn't fall. They all then looked up at the screen. Seto then looked around to make sure that everyone was okay, did he notice Isisa being held up by Tristan and Joey. _

_"What are you doing here?" asked Seto trying not to snap_

"_I-I needed to see what was going on," said Isisa _

"_GO BACK" shouted Seto _

Just then, the airship's view screen dissolves into static, and a voice greets them over the radio. A boy's face appears on the screen.

"Intruder identify yourself," demanded Seto

"Seto you are always barking orders. I have been observing you from some time, and it is time to put you in your place. From now on, I'll be call the shots. And the first order of business is to put an end to their little card game"

Once again, Kaiba demands the boy's name, and he introduces himself as Noah, and says he and Seto go back a long way.

The view screen changes again, showing them the ocean ahead of them. A huge fortress surfaces, and the airship is drawn towards it. They shout at Noah to let them go, but Joey says the kid has them right where he wants them—he just wishes he knew where that was! A large hold opens up on top of the fortress, and the airship is made to land inside, as Marik laughs on top of the airship.

"As soon as we land, I will make that little brat pay," threatened Kaiba

"Hey I want first crack at him," said Tristan making a fist

"Take it easy, he is just a kid" said Duke

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?" shouted Isisa_

"_Isisa, go back to bed" said Seto over his shoulder_

"_NO one is telling me what is going on," said Isisa still leaning on Joey_

"Are we going to be alright?" asked Serenity worriedly

"Don't worry we safe just as long as I am here" said Joey

"Everyone keep out of it, this is my airship and I will handle it," said Kaiba as he paced around the bridge.

[There has to be more to this than meets the eye. No way that little punk planned it all by himself] thought Kaiba as he paced some more

When airship finally lands, deep within the fortress, Noah comes back on the ship's view screen and tells Kaiba it's time for him and his friends to exit the ship, and he's got stun phaser's aimed at them to make sure they do.

"Everyone stay here while I go out there alone," said Kaiba as he head for the exit, with the others trailing after, protesting.

"Noah, I will be coming out alone," said Kaiba but Noah turns the guns on them, and phaser blasts zoom by them, as Noah repeats that they all must come out.

The airship's exit stairs come down, and Kaiba leaves the ship, followed by Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan.

"_Isisa stay here, you hear me," warned Seto as he looked at Isisa at the top of the stairs_

"_Actually, I think that Isisa here would make a wonderful addition to our crew" said Noah from overhead _

"_Please, let Isisa stay, she is injured" begged Téa_

"_No, Isisa my dear join us" finished Noah_

_Isisa slowly made her way down the stairs and walked towards Seto. He placed his arm around her waist was dragged her along. He was mad he didn't want Isisa or anyone coming with him. _

"Hey Kaiba, get over yourself, whatever Noah's beef is with you. It is our problem now

"Please follow straight ahead," said Noah

A couple of Kaiba's guards try to run out of the ship after them, but Noah's phasers stop them. This invitation is for duelists only, Noah says. Duke says Tristan's no duelist, but Tristan says no one has to know that!

_End of Anime Summery  
_

As the group was about to leave, then Maria had said that she wanted come to, but Isisa said,

"Maria you stay here" said Isisa

"But, what about Uncle Melvin?" wailed Maria

"Who is Uncle Melvin?" whispered Duke to Tristan

"I don't know," said Tristan back to Duke

"But I don't want to" wailed Maria

"Then go and stay with Ishizu," said Isisa as Seto dragged her towards the entrance

_Anime Summery_

As the gang headed for the door, Joey tries to tell Serenity to stay there, but she says they're a team, and there's no way he's going out there without her! Tristan points out that she is better off with them, anyway that creep Marik is back at the ship!

Yugi calls out to Noah, asking what he wants with them! Noah replies that all will be made clear in time, and tells Kaiba that his associates are eager to see him.

They come out into a huge empty hold, and the door closes behind them. A bright light comes on, backlighting five men in suits it is the Big 5, the former Kaiba Corporation board of directors who tried to take over the company by trapping Kaiba in his virtual reality game. Kaiba remembers battling them, fusing his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Yugi's Black Luster Soldier to defeat their Five God Dragon. Mokuba explains that when the Big 5 lost the game, they were imprisoned in the virtual world instead of Kaiba.

They explained that they wandered cyberspace for what seemed like an eternity, they say, until Noah hacked into the Kaiba Corp mainframe. Once they discovered that they shared a common enemy in Seto Kaiba, Noah uploaded their minds to his system. Kaiba says he defeated them once, and he'll do it again, and they say he'll have his chance. With Noah's help, they have devised a new game a virtual Duel Monsters tournament, and all of the gang will participate.

Yugi asks why they want to duel them, and they explain that their minds have been trapped in the virtual world for so long, they've lost their bodies. But if they defeat Yugi and his friends, the Big 5 will take over their bodies and return to the real world. Joey shouts that no one is taking over his body again!

The Big 5 say it is time to pay a visit to the dueling arena, and everything goes wacky and virtual. The gang find themselves in a jungle. Kaiba says it's virtual, but some of the others aren't convinced it seems very real. Mokuba says he doesn't like the sound of this, as a huge dinosaur emerges from behind the trees. Panicking, Joey tells everyone not to panic.

Kaiba stands unmoved as the dinosaur looms over him. Everyone runs and screams as its claws slash down and pass right through Kaiba, leaving him untouched. Kaiba says Noah can't intimidate him he was writing better virtual reality programs when that kid was still in diapers.

"_I haven't see anything like it," said Isisa holding on to Seto_

Téa reaches out to touch a flower, and her hand goes right through it. Then she looks up and sees another Kaiba, this one in the blue coat he wore back in Duelist Kingdom.

Téa _and Isisa _freak out.

"Relax," says Kaiba,

"It's a cheap copy. I used to create virtual clones of myself all the time to duel against," stated Kaiba

"Why would you want to duel yourself?" asked Duke

"Who better" answered Kaiba

Virtual Kaiba faced off with a life-size Duel Monster warrior who stepped out of the trees. The gang heard the voice of one of the Big 5, saying it's time to demonstrate the new rules of their tournament, the Deck Master system. Virtual Kaiba's Deck Master will be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, while Total Defense Shogun will act as his own Deck Master.

Virtual Kaiba summons Lord of Dragons, and then plays Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing him to summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field. Then he moves his Deck Master onto the field, giving him three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Yugi notes that the Deck Master remains at the duelist's side until it's summoned to the field.

Virtual Kaiba plays Polymerization to fuse his three Blue-Eyes into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Big 5 says that due to the Deck Master Blue-Eyes's special ability, this monster can attack immediately. Virtual Kaiba attacks Total Defense Shogun with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Total Defense Shogun has its own special ability, Total Defense Barrier. It reflects the attack back, destroying the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Virtual Kaiba.

They said that if a player's Deck Master is destroyed, the player automatically loses the duel, regardless of life points, the Big 5 explains. And when one of them loses a duel, one of the Big 5 will take over his or her body.

_Just then, Isisa fainted; Seto was ready to catch her for she started to grow heavily on his arm. It wasn't until one of the Big 5 said that they would take over their bodies if they lose. He gently laid Isisa down and repeats,_

"I will take you down" as the virtual world dissolves around the gang, leaving them standing right where they were before, in the empty hold with the Big 5.

"You're trapped," the Big 5, tell them, and the only chance of escape is to defeat the Big 5 in a virtual duel. Mokuba and Joey shout threats, and Yugi says if they stick together, the Big 5 will not stand a chance, and Duke and Tristan agree. But then Téa points out that no one has said which of them will actually have to duel.

_Isisa at this point becomes conscious beside Seto, _

_"What did I miss" she wonders as she struggles to get up. Joey and Tristan come to her aid and Yugi says,_

"_The Big 5 are going to duel us"_

"_Duel us…you got to be crazy, I don't want to duel," said Isisa in a worried voice_

"_Don't worry, we will protect you" says Duke  
"Yea, Kaiba here can sit back and not worry about you" said Joey_

"_Shut up Wheeler, if anyone is keeping Isisa safe. It is me," said Seto coming over to Isisa _

"_Awwww, how sweet, pity she won't last long," said the Big 5_

"_What!" exclaimed Isisa _

"_Some one is going to be really lucky to have that body of hers," mocked the Big 5_

"_NO ONE IS TOUCHING HER" threatened Seto grinding his teeth_

"_We will see and to your question that who will be dueling you all will be. The first five to give up their bodies, their minds then will remain trapped for all eternity" shouted the Big 5 _

The Big 5 laughed, they told the gang that their chances of survival are zero! Kaiba and Joey both make some threats, telling the Big 5 they're going down, when a hole opens up in the floor under Joey, and he falls! Serenity calls after her brother, but before anyone can help, the floor seals back up and Joey is gone. The Big 5 say that before the dueling begins, they plan to separate the gang, and another hole opens up beneath Téa's feet. Next, goes Serenity, and when Duke and Tristan run to her aid, the hole opens wider and they fall, too. Mokuba runs to Kaiba, _then right after Duke and Tristan a hole opens up and swallows Isisa. Then Mokuba and Kaiba fall together, then finally Yugi. _

_End of Anime Summery_


	60. Into the Virtual World

Chapter 60 Into the Virtual World

**Note from the Author:**_** Hope you are enjoying the story. And there is a special contest that is coming up were all of the readers get to choose a name. I will explain when I will set the contest it will be on the chapter, which I hope is coming up soon. So, enjoy this version of SEASON 3. **_

As everyone fell though the vortex, it was brightly lit with bight colors. Mokuba clinged to his brother while Seto said,

"Don't worry, they will pay for this"

Joey was the first to come to, lying on the ground outside a huge mansion. The sky was bight blue and the sun was shining. There was a breeze blowing and the birds were singing.

Téa found herself in a rugged canyon, the air was hot, humid, and not to Téa's liking. While Serenity came to on the shore of a quiet lake, she walked to the edge of the water and placed her hand into the lake.

"It feels so real, but so fake at the same time. How can that be?" she wondered as she sat down on the shore.

Tristan and Duke were another story, for they woke up in a long wood-paneled hallway wonder were Serenity was, and blaming each other for the others fault.

Isisa woke up in the desert, the intense heat did not bother her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the endless sand dunes and the clear blue water of the little oasis that she was at. The Arabian like tent behind her made her wonder what was going on, but then she felt the aching of her body. She saw the water, looking cool and inviting, looking around and saw that no one was in sight. She stripped and walked into the cool pool.

Seto and Mokuba were lying on a pathway in the middle of a forest. Kaiba's arm around his little brother's back. Mokuba was the first of the two to come to.

"Seto, wake up"

"Huh?" groaned Seto as he struggled to open his eyes

"Are you alright?" asked Mokuba

"I am fine," said Seto sitting on the forest floor

Watching them on one of many digitally projected screens surrounding him, Noah sits in a high-tech-looking chair, reflecting that he has them right where he wants them each one isolated in his virtual world. Just then, one of the members from the Big 5 appeared on one of the screens.

"Everything is in place, do you have a target for us?" asked Johnson

"Yes, and No" said Noah looking at the screen with Isisa in the oasis pool

"What do you mean, do you or not" asked Johnson again

"There is one, you cannot have"

"What do you mean?" asked Johnson in disgust

"Isisa, the almond brown girl with Seto…or well not with him at the moment. She is not to be targeted…not yet any how," said Noah

"Why is that" asked Gansley who appeared on another screen

"That is for me to know, you can take any other person, BUT her is that clear," repeated Noah

"Yes, Master Noah" repeated the Big 5

"I think I have a target for you, who better then the infamous Yugi Muto" said Noah as he turned to look at the screen with Yugi on it.

Yugi stands on the shore of a large pond in the middle of a forest, saying to himself that it all seems so real, when from the depths of the pond a creature raised out from the water. It is one of the Big 5, in the body of a Duel Monster. He says he's Gansley, former Vice President of Business Strategy at Kaiba Corp, who has now taken the form of the Deep Sea Warrior. The two begin to duel, Gansley said that he would use Deep Sea Warrior as his deck master, and taunts the Pharaoh about his deck master, Kuriboh.

Back in the desert, Isisa finished cooling down in the pool. She then walked into the Arabian tent; she saw figs, grapes, and other kinds of fruits in golden bowls. She then felt her stomach rumbling reminding her that she did not have breakfast that morning. She slowly grabs one of the figs, and ever so gently brought the fig towards her mouth. She could not believe the taste, it was better, then any other fig she had ever tasted. Isisa then went around the tent looking at the things that were placed around. Most of the items were things she had in her own home back in Egypt.

"My this place reminds me so much of home, I wonder though were the others are" she wondered as she let the silk scarf run through her hands. Isisa then heard something from the out side, but before she went out, she spied a bridle lying on a small table. She grabbed the bridle and walked outside.

When she got out, there pawing at the sand was the most beautiful horse Isisa ever saw. She put her hand that held the bridle behind her back and with her; other hand held it wide open and flat towards the horse. She then slowly made her way towards the great beast, speaking softly and quietly while saying sweet nothing. The horse flicked his ears towards Isisa's voice, and hearing no threat and seeing none, lowered his head. After allowing the horse to smell her, and gently petting the white coat and still saying sweet nothings, Isisa then placed the bridle on the horses back and while keeping one eye on the horse and another on the bridle she tried to undo the reins. The horse then feeling that something was not quite right, ran to the other side of the pool. The bridle that was on the horse's back went flying into the air. Isisa trying not to further scare the horse tried to keep her anger under control.

Back in the hallway, Duke and Tristan ran up and sown the hallway, calling for Serenity.

"I think that all this running is getting us no where," said Duke

"I am not stopping until I find her," said Tristan as he ran of with Duke following after him.

Seto and Mokuba walked down the path through the woods,

"I know the Big 5 want to use us to escape the virtual world, but what about Noah? Who is he, and just what does he want?" wondered Mokuba

"I don't know, but I guess that Noah wants what is his, just like everybody else. What is bothering me is how Noah built this virtual universe, there is no way he could have done it on his own" said Seto

"Maybe the Big 5 helped him," suggested Mokuba

"No, that kid couldn't pull this off, someone else is behind this, and I will find out who" said Seto Mokuba nodded

Back in the long hallway Duke and Tristan finally stop running,

"We need to find a new plan," says Tristan gasping for breath

"This hallway was obviously built to go on forever, we wouldn't find a way out because the virtual hallway does not have one"

"If there is no exit, then we will make one" said Tristan as he takes an axe from a suit of armor that was in the hallway, and gives the wall a good whack.

Meanwhile, though the canyon, Téa calls out, but no one answers. Then she hears a noise, and she sees a monster on the hillside. Suddenly the hills are crawling with monsters. She tries to back away, but steps on a loose rock alerting the monsters to her presence. They attack, and one of them throws a weapon, which lands near her, kicking up rocks, one of which hits her in the face.

Back in the desert Isisa was getting tired, she had tired numerous times to bridle the stallion that had shown up. She knew that it was a long shot and training took hours, even days. But she was proud of the progress she had made in the past few hours. She saw the white stallion at the edge of pool. She walked up to the stallion with the bridle, held it behind her back, and walked towards the horse. The horse looked up from the pool and stared at her,

"Come here my pony," she said

The horse made a step towards her; Isisa stopped and beckoned the horse to her. Isisa saw that the horse was starting to trust her, so she made a closer movement towards the horse. The horse started getting used to her presents. She then showed the bridle to the horse, the horse lowered his head and allowed Isisa open the stallion's mouth. When Isisa had that done, she slowly placed the bit into the horse's mouth. After the bit was in the horse started to fight the bit, Isisa started to talk softly. Isisa then brought the reins over the horse's head, and found a tree stump from a downed palm tree. She placed her hands on the horse's back and pulled herself up. Just as she was able to sit up straight, the stallion reared and threw Isisa right into the pool. When Isisa surfaced, she saw the white stallion looking at her like he was laughing at her.

"Man am I glad that there is a pool and lots of sand here, because other wise I am going to be even more sore then I thought I was" said Isisa as she marched out of the water rubbing her butt with the horse still laughing at her.

As Seto and Mokuba walked along the path, ahead of them Mokuba saw a door. He ran ahead towards the door saying that it was problem the emergency exit back to the real world. Seto runs after him warning him to stop, but as Mokuba opens the door, all that the brother can see is a bright light.

Back in Noah's, screen room. He watches everyone go about their business, he watched Isisa attempting to train of the horses that he had programmed in to keep her busy. He laughed at Isisa when she was thrown into the pool. Just then, a message appeared on his screen. He opened the message and it read,

_I see you have been watching Seto's wife. She is nice is not she if you take over Seto's body you get to have her. She is a beauty and best thing is Seto is planning not to have kids with her so there is a possibility that she is still innocent flower. _

"Is that so my dear Isisa are we still an innocent flower?" said Noah

"Let us give you a break" finished Noah as he typed on some keys on the keyboard.

Isisa saw that the horse was letting her come near and near; she grabbed the reins and led the horse near the stump again. This time when she went on the horse didn't throw her. She then rode around the oasis for a while and then walked the horse slowly back to the pool. She let the horse drink and let her self as well, and then she got back on the horse and rode away from the oasis. It wasn't until up ahead Isisa saw a door in the distance, she wondered why a door would be in the middle of the desert and went to investigate. When she got there, she moved the stallion over so that she could open the door without having to get off the horse.

It had stunned Isisa when the horse did it on the first try, [This is getting really weird] thought Isisa as she opened the door further and slowly walked the horse through the door. There was a bright light when she had entered, but after the light died down Isisa could see where she was. She saw a peaceful lake and a soft breeze blowing through the air. She felt the stallion getting dancy so she kicked the white beast into a soft lope; it took almost no time for Isisa to be in tuned with the rhythm of the stallion. The something caught her eye up ahead; it was Serenity just sitting on a dock out in the lake. Isisa went towards Serenity,

"Hey glad that I could find someone" said Isisa

"Yea, me to. I saw you from way back there" exclaimed Serenity standing up

"How deep is the lake, or did you swim," asked Isisa

"Oh, I did swim but the sun is so warm that my clothes just dried up" smiled Serenity

"I bet they did, hey want a ride" asked Isisa

"Are you sure, that horse will double. I have never been on a horse before," confessed Serenity

"Oh, I am sure he will be fine. He seems to be doing everything I have asked him to do so far, why not double," said Isisa

"Hang on there, I will come and get you" shouted Isisa as she ordered the stallion into the water.

When the stallion had reached the dock Isisa exclaimed,

"Get on and hold on, the worst thing that could happen is you getting wet"

"Are you sure" pondered Serenity

"Come on, we have to stick together"

"Alright" said Serenity climbing onto the stallion's back and holding on to Isisa

The three got out of the water and back on to the shore, they had decided to take a trail that led though the woods,

"Maybe we can find the boys," said Isisa

"Yea, that would be great. By the way what is the horse's name?" wondered Serenity

"T.D.C" said Isisa quickly

"T.D.C? What does that stand for?" asked Serenity looking rather confused

"Too. Damn. Convenient." Finished Isisa

Serenity laughed and so did Isisa, what they didn't know was that someone other then Noah had been watching the whole thing.

"I think it is time for, Isisa to find out Seto's past, because I am sure she does not know anything," laughed an evil voice


	61. Nightmares in Cyberspace

Chapter 61 Nightmares in Cyberspace

**Note from the Author: **_**I know I did not show Yugi for a while, but rest assured that he was not forgotten. During this time he is dueling Gansley and if I do not mention he does win the duel and Noah does realize that he was more of a challenged then he realized…bah, bah, bah you all know what happens**_

**RECAP: **_As Seto and Mokuba walked along the path, ahead of them Mokuba saw a door. He ran ahead towards the door saying that it was problem the emergency exit back to the real world. Seto runs after him warning him to stop, but as Mokuba opens the door, all that the brother can see is a bright light…_

When the bright light had died down, Mokuba and Seto saw a large building, surrounded by an iron gate. Mokuba shuddered, for he recognized the building,

"Man, I thought I'd never see this place again," said Mokuba as he stared at the orphanage where they had grown up

"I didn't even know it was still around"

"It's just a trick, a cheap virtual illusion like everything else. But how did Noah find out we had once lived here?" questioned Seto as he to started to shudder

As Noah looks on from his command station, he checks on the others.

"Serenity and Isisa are riding through the forest, while Joey is still wandering alone out side of the mansion, meanwhile Téa's being carried off by the Hitotsume Giants. Duke and Tristan are both trying to break through the wall of the endless hallway with axes. And last but not least the Kaiba brothers have had a little run-in with their past. Everything is in its working order," said Noah as he looked on

"This is just a virtual illusion," repeated Seto

"Yea, I know, but it still bring back bad memories. I still do think about us when younger though" said Mokuba looking at the two small children clinging to each other in a spotlight, surrounded by shadowy adult figures.

Then he sees himself and his brother standing at the entrance to the orphanage, and he asks why they were sent there in the first place. As Mokuba's memory of himself and Seto arriving at the orphanage continues.

"After there was no one left to take care of us we got sent here," explained Seto

"I'll never forget the day we arrived here. It was the worst day of my life," stated Mokuba

_Flash Back_

_They then hear a voice saying "Welcome, boys," and turn around to see themselves, as children, at the gate, with two of the orphanage officials._

_End of Flash Back_

"Somehow, Noah was able to tap into our memories and replay images from our past," said Seto

"Very perceptive, enjoy the trip down memory lane" replied Noah

_Flash Back_

_Next, they see young Mokuba sitting on a swing, in a playground all alone. Mokuba remembers that on their first day at the orphanage, he sat in the swing all day long. But how could Noah have known that? Mokuba was alone. The only one who knew the only one who cared was Seto. The scene changes to sunset, and young Mokuba is still in the swing. _

_Young Seto goes up to him, calling him "Mokie," asking how he is. Young Seto tells his brother to cheer up they have to make the most of this place. The two brothers go for a walk, and young Mokuba says_

"_I miss mom and dad. It is not fair that they left us here all alone" _

"_There is only one way we are going to get through this, we have to get touch. Emotions will only get in the way of our survival, and we cannot expect anyone to help us ever again. We are on our own now" finished a young Seto_

_End of Flash Back_

"I guess that was your idea of a pep talk, thanks a lot," said Mokuba

Seto just stares grimly ahead, not liking where this was going.

_Flash Back_

_Next, the brothers see themselves in a classroom playing chess. _

"_Checkmate" exclaims young Seto_

"_Wow, you won again. And this time in just five moves" exclaimed young Mokuba_

_Young Seto crosses his arms, looking terribly pleased with himself._

"_You are the best chess player in the world" _

"_You would be the best too, if you just concentrate," explained young Seto. They then start another game._

_Flash Back_

Noah watches, saying to himself,

"These visions must be painful to watch. It is just what I need to destroy Seto Kaiba once and for all. Kaiba's empire will be mine!"

_Flash Back_

_Young Seto and Mokuba are distracted from their game by a news item on the classroom's television. The TV announcer says that once again Gozaburo Kaiba has retained his title as the world's greatest chess champion. But the business tycoon has a heart of gold he's shown donating a portion of his winnings to a local orphanage. _

_Flash Back_

Kaiba looks on, frowning, [that that was the day that changed my life forever the day I met my stepfather for the first time] thought Seto as he looked at the images before him.

Now, the brothers see a limousine pull up in front of the orphanage, and Gozaburo Kaiba gets out, greeted by a row of obsequious orphanage officials.

"Seto…that's him" exclaimed Mokuba

"Its just a cheap virtual projection, because he's long gone" reminded Seto

_Flash Back_

_They watch Gozaburo and one of the officials walk by, Gozaburo saying that he doesn't want any of these brats touching him _

_The door to the classroom opens, and young Seto and Mokuba come out. Young Seto tells his brother that that guy is their ticket out of there. _

_As Gozaburo returns from handing out presents to some of the children, _

"_Hello" greeted a young Seto_

"_I am here to challenge you to a game of chess" he challenged_

"_If I win, you must adopt me and my brother"_

"_No one beats me at chess, what makes you think that you can?" laughed Gozaburo_

"_I never lose either," stated a confident Seto_

"_I am a busy man," replies Gozaburo as he turns away_

"_I tell the newspapers that you are scared of a kid" _

"_Fine" stated Gozaburo_

"_One match, one chance only" he finished _

_End of Flash Back_

"Pretty impressive for a twelve-year-old" stated Seto as he looked on

"What made you so sure that you could beat Gozaburo?" asked Mokuba

"Simple, my desire to win was greater then his. I had nothing to lose, but everything to gain, while it was just a game to Gozaburo," explained Seto

_Flash Back_

_Young Seto begins the game with pawn to E3 Gozaburo's usual opening move. Seto explains that he has studied all of Gozaburo's games. The two play intently, young Mokuba looking on worriedly, until Seto says, "Checkmate." Gozaburo is stunned that Seto could have beaten him. Seto tells Gozaburo he must keep his promise to adopt them._

_End of Flash Back_

"That was the day I took control of my future," said Seto

"Yea, it was also the day you stopped calling me Mokie too" said Mokuba while glaring though the window at the scene in the classroom

"If it wasn't for me, we would have never escaped that rat hole. I turned our lives around that day. And Mokuba I do call you Mokie…sometimes" finished Seto

"Yea, sometimes" said Mokuba as he ran for the door of the classroom

"Mokuba come back," ordered Kaiba

"AT LEAST BACK THEN, YOU ACTUALLY SMILED…ONCE IN A WHILE" shouted Mokuba

"Mokuba get a grip, Noah is using these illusions to turn us against each other" urged Kaiba, but Mokuba opens the door and steps in, and falls.

Beyond the door, there is nothing but a huge chasm. Kaiba catches his brother's arm just in time to keep him from plunging into the chasm.

In the meantime, back in reality Maria is sitting with Ishizu, in her room on the blimp.

"I am really worried for Isisa, she is not strong enough"

"I know Maria, but you need to trust her. She is doing this for your own safety" explained Ishizu

"Yea, I know, but she got hurt by Ra and I am just worried," said Maria pacing back and forth

The two were in Ishizu's room; Odion was lying on the bed still unconscious. Maria had watched Odion several times, but only when Ishizu went to check in on Mai. Ishizu looked out the window, [I hope you are all right, Isisa. The little one is worried deeply for you. You both had gone through so many hardships together and apart, you to are surely sisters if not in blood but in bond] thought Ishizu as she saw the pacing Maria get more worried

[Where can she be, I should have gone with her] thought Maria

"Maria, if you don't stop that pacing I will have the doctors give you something to calm down" warned Ishizu

"You wouldn't dare" glared Maria

"Oh, I would and I will have Uncle Melvin give it to you"

"Okay, I will be good," said Maria quickly sitting down in the nearest chair

Meanwhile, Kaiba is still holding up a dangling Mokuba by one arm. The door Mokuba stepped through lead to a sharp cliff face, with crashing waters far below. Kaiba pulled him up, and they find themselves perched on top of a cliff above the sea. Kaiba says this place is more dangerous than he thought somehow, Noah's accessed virtual software that can replicate the sensation of touch. He shouts out to Noah that he won't get away with this!

But Noah, watching from his control center, says Seto has a lot to learn. Mokuba says he thought they had the latest virtual software, but this place feels much more real if his brother hadn't caught him, he does not know what would have happened! Tearfully, he thanks his brother.

Then Kaiba tells Mokuba that no matter what they see, Mokuba must realize that the past is over. Kaiba says he may not be proud of every decision he has made, but everything he did, he did for Mokuba and himself, so they would have a better life. Now, they must move forward and not look back. He and Mokuba then start to walk away from the cliff.

Now Duke and Tristan have been chopping away for an about an hour at the wall of the hallway. When they finally break through, they come to a high deck outside the castle walls.

"We are still trapped, a hundred feet in the air outside in some virtual castle in the middle of NOWHERE" complained Duke

"Well, at least we are outside, so quit complaining and lets go find-"

They hear a scream. Serenity was running from a dinosaur on the grounds below. Not far behind. Duke and Tristan saw Isisa trying to hold on to the galloping horse. Tristan then leaped from the stone railing and landed right on the dinosaur's back, covering its eyes. Just as Duke comes down to lead Serenity to safety, just as the dinosaur runs wild and charges right into the lake with Tristan still on its back.

Tristan then emerges to find Serenity thanking Dike for being so brave, much to his frustration. But it is not over yet; Tristan then turns his attention to the horse and Isisa. Tristan runs up to Duke and grabbing him by the collar saying,

"We are not done yet, hero boy there is still one damsel in distress"

Duke not clueing in, that Isisa needed help kept on struggling and shouting at Tristan to let him go. It wasn't until the horse had turned on the two teenagers that Duke clued in.

Isisa was trying to relax which was hard, because when that dinosaur had spooked T.D.C. the stallion had thrown Serenity and started to gallop. Isisa tried hard to get control over the horse, but it was not working. She did however manage to stay behind the dinosaur and not in front. But somewhere along the big chase, Isisa had managed to hit her head hard. So she was trying to stay conscious as long as possible and hanging on the stallion was the only thing she could come up with. There was the thought of bailing off, but the ground didn't look too pleasing, so all she could do was hold on and hope that Tristan and Duke didn't get themselves killed.


	62. Lover Boys to the Rescue and Nightmares

Chapter 62 Lover Boys to the Rescue and Nightmares Continue

Isisa held on for dear life as the stallion ran towards Tristan and Duke. She was losing conciseness fast, but she knew she had to hold on.

Tristan saw the stallion before Duke did, but when Duke realized that Tristan was right about the job being not done he snapped into action.

"Tristan go over there by that tree and block the horse from going back into the woods" pointed Duke over to an old oak tree.

"Right, and what are you going to do?" shouted Tristan

"Just do it and trust me, once we get that horse into the water Isisa can slip off without hurting herself" barked Duke back

"Fine you are the boss" shout Tristan as he headed over to the old oak

Noah saw what was happening on the screen, so he quickly reprogrammed the stallion to go right into the water and stop. Then he looked on the screen to see if what he had programmed had taken shape. And sure enough the stallion went into the water, Noah breathed a sigh of relieve he was glad that Isisa was safe. He switched his attention once he saw Tristan and Duke walk Isisa out of the water. He turned his attention to the screen above Isisa's and saw Kaiba and his brother Mokuba walking in a wooded area, [Now it is time for the torture to begin] thought Noah as he watched the reactions from the two brothers.

Now Kaiba and Mokuba are walking along a woodland path,

"I wonder if these virtual berries have any taste. I feel like I haven't eaten in months," wondered Mokuba as he went to touch the berries

The two brothers keep on walking until they see a log shack ahead.

"I wonder if any one is serving food in there," speculated Mokuba as he saw the smoke rising from the chimney

" I doubt it, this seems a little too convenient" doubted Seto as he looked at the log shack

"Can we take a break, I have been walking for what seems like forever" asked Mokuba

"I think that is a good idea" said Seto looking at his brother

Then suddenly the lights went up revealing a huge entrance hall, with a grand staircases and chandeliers.

"It's our stepfather's old house," said Seto as he saw their past selves walking past.

A frightened looking little Mokuba clinging to his brother's shirt, being led by a small, toad-like man.

"It's a virtual projection of their first day in this house" said Mokuba as he shuddered

_Back Flash_

_A pendulum clock reads 3:30. A young Seto is sitting at a desk, barely able to keep his eyes open, while a schoolmaster drills him on the composition of an atom. But as Seto nods off to sleep, the toad-like butler wakes Seto up by rapping a switch across the books in front of him._

_Seto jumps up startled, while the butler apologizes to the professor for interrupting the lesson. _

"_I have strict orders, my boss has no patience for slacker" said the butler looking at Seto_

"_But I am not a slacker" protested Seto_

_The scene then changes to mealtime with Gozaburo Kaiba at the head of the table._

"_I hear that you are falling behind in your studies Seto, so you will no longer have weekends off" stated Gozaburo as he looked harshly at Seto_

"_But I have been working hard" insisted Seto_

"_Well, not hard enough. Discipline is the only way to crush your enemies" stated Gozaburo_

"_I don't have any enemies," protested Seto as he stood up _

"_Of course you do, you have to learn that you can't trust anyone, including me. Hobson" _

"_Yes, Master Kaiba" said the butler_

"_I want you to confiscate all of Seto's toys immediately. Now maybe Seto will concentrate on his studies, instead of wasting his brain away," ordered Gozaburo as he left the table._

_The scene again changes to Seto's room, as Hobson takes away Seto's box of toys. There is a chessboard, backgammon board, and a set of cards. Young Seto stands by with his fists clenched as Hobson tells him it is for his own good. In another wing of the mansion, Mokuba looks out the window at the lights in his brother's room, [This stinks the way they treat Seto, but I know I have to make him smile] thought young Mokuba as he spotted some paper on a desk._

_Later as the butler is walking down the hall, Mokuba steps out of the shadows and gives him a textbook he claims Seto forgot. The butler then takes the book and turns and walks back to Seto's room,_

_Meanwhile, young Seto collapses on the couch, thinking that if he sees one more textbook, he will barf! But then Hobson tosses the book in front of him, telling him that he has one more lesson tonight before he can sleep. After Hobson leaves, Seto angrily tosses the book aside, but as it falls open, he sees it's been hollowed out, and a message placed inside. _

_As Mokuba sleeps peacefully in his room, Seto reads the note from his brother: "Dear Seto, I guess you found my hiding place. Remember, Big Bro, they cannot take away everything from us. So, enjoy my gift, but do not let them find it. Love, Mokie." _

_Inside the book, Seto finds his Duel Monsters cards. He goes through them, thinking that they are not the greatest cards in the world, but they are his. Then he finds an extra card—a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Mokuba has drawn for him._

_Seto steps out onto the balcony, holding the card, vowing to have a real Blue-Eyes White Dragon some day._

_End of Flash Back_

Just as the present day Seto and Mokuba watch from the inside of the room, it soon fades. Finally, when the room dissolved leaving both the brothers in darkness, standing in a spotlight. Another spotlight appears, with Noah standing in it applauding the show of their past,

"Bravo, Bravo the games have only just begun, you will relive every painful moment of your entire lives" said the applauding Noah

"What do you hope to gain from this?" asked Kaiba glaring at Noah

"Everything that should have been mine from the beginning, including that pretty jewel of yours Seto" said Noah as he vanished

"What jewel is he talking about?" asked Mokuba looking up at his older brother

"I don't know," replied Seto

"I don't know"

Meanwhile back at the lake, Tristan and Duke had laid the unconscious Isisa down on the shoreline. Serenity had come over and sat down beside her, a few moments later Tristan saw movement. Isisa's eyes few open and she bolted right up, but only to go back down again.

"You shouldn't have gotten up to quickly," said Serenity looking worried  
"Yea, I know. Now where did that damn horse get to" asked Isisa as she looked at Tristan and Duke who seemed to be fighting over something.

"Horse, what horse?" asked Duke

"Duke you dork she means that horse she was on," said Tristan as he slapped Duke upside the head

"OW, that hurt you ass-, I mean you…you…"

"We get the message Duke," said Isisa shaking her head

"Oh, umm I think that horse went…that way," pointed Duke

"No, you ding dong door knob, the horse went straight into the water and then went over there. See, jeez you need glasses" said Tristan

"NOOOOOO, glasses make me look dorky," shouted Duke making a fist

"Yea, so it will make you look more like you are supposed to be" said Tristan walking towards Serenity

"Why you…"

"BOYS" shouted Isisa

Both Tristan and Duke looked at her,

"Get a room and I mean it. Now someone come and help me get up," she said

This time Tristan and Duke looked at each other and then rushed to help Isisa, both on hell bent on impressing her and Serenity

Back in his control center, Noah watched as Yugi and Téa walked in the barren ice land, [I should have never hired the Big 5, how could they be out dueled in the virtual world where I make all the rules. It is time for me to step in] thought Noah as he watched on

Just then, Johnson, one of the Big 5 appeared on screen,

"I am sorry for our failures" apologized Johnson

"You are all fired, Gansley and Crump have both suffered embarrassing defeats, and I have no reason to believe that the rest of you won't fail," said Noah glaring at the screen

Just as he was bout to push the button to erase them, Johnson spoke,

"We have analyzed their attacks and we have come up with a solid dueling strategy that is guaranteed to succeed"

'Okay, you can have another chance" agreed Noah as the screen focuses in on Kaiba; Noah says that this is the man he wants.

Back in the woods, Seto attempts to reach Kaiba Craft 3 on the radio transmitter on his coat lapel, but again there is no answer.

"Noah must be trying to isolate them form outside contact, but that won't stop me," said Seto

.

Back in the mansion, Joey is still wandering around alone, calling out challenges. In frustration, he kicked the wall, and then right after that it cracks open, revealing a double door behind it.

"Maybe I should knock…Nah," said Joey to himself as he kicks it in also

There he finds that it leads to the hangar where the airship is waiting.

"Hey, I think I found the way back into the real world" said Joey as he ran into the blimp only to find that he can't find anyone inside. Then he notices that the door to Mai's room is open, and he goes in to find her still lying comatose on the bed. He remembers Marik using the Millennium Rod to send her mind to the Shadow Realm. He promises to save her, telling her she will be dueling again in no time.

Suddenly, her eyes open. Astonished, Joey exclaims that he can't believe she's back. She gets out of bed, but when she spoke, it's was actually one of the Big 5, who says condescendingly

"Joseph you should know that you can't believe everything you see"

"Who in the hell are you?" asked Joey

Mai's form then morphed into Johnson, who offers his card, while introducing himself as the former chief legal advisor for the Kaiba Corporation. Joey slaps the card away, telling him to save it, but Johnson tells him his presence is requested at the trial of the century, so it is in his best interest to listen. He is taking Joey to court so he can take his body.

Johnson begins to explain the reasons why he's entitled to Joey's body, but Joey tells him he's had it.

"All this legal mumbo-jumbo is making me dizzy" explained Joey  
"Well, that means that I am doing my job" laughed Johnson

"That is cheap talk"

"So, take the stand," said Johnson

"Hey, I though we were going to be dueling?" said a confused Joey

"Well, Joseph a Duel Monsters duel is like a trail, and as a Kaiba Corporation lawyer, I can turn wrong into right. No matter what charge against the company, I can bring a verdict of 'not guilty'" bragged Johnson  
"isn't it a lawyer's job to tell the truth?" asked Joey

Johnson laughs and says,

"What is truth?"

"Truth is the real facts," barked Joey

"The truth is whatever my legal arguments say it is," said Johnson

This heated Joey's blood and then he calls out saying that Johnson is a laying lawyer, which Johnson takes as a compliment. The room then starts to change, and Joey finds himself in a courtroom, with Johnson behind the judge's bench.

As Johnson sits, he morphs into his Deck Master, Judge Man. Then Joey has to choose his dueling deck from the virtual card database. Johnson says he has researched Joey's games and knows exactly which cards he will choose, the gamblers deck. After Joey's deck is complete, he chooses Flame Swordsman to be his Deck Master and the duel begins.


	63. Dueling in Mayhem

Chapter 63 Dueling in Mayhem

As Yugi and Téa are walking across the ice, they were wishing that they had some hot chocolate. Yugi had given Téa his coat, while he rubbed his hands over his shoulders really fast.

"You are a lifesaver, you know that" said Téa

"Yea, but I am pretty worried about the others, Serenity and Tristan more then Duke and Isisa," said Yugi while shivering

"Yea, but why are you not worried about Isisa and Duke?" asked Téa

"Well, they have dueled before so I am not too worried," replied Yugi

"I see, what you mean. Boy! Am I glad that duel with Crump is over; he was starting to give me the creeps with his number facts and all? I mean I can see why Kaiba didn't want him as an accountant" stated Téa as she shuddered at the reminder of the duel

"Yea I have to agree with you on that one. Kaiba was right when he fired him, I would not even hire him to do my accounting" said Yugi looking around he barren ice land.

Meanwhile Tristan, Duke, Isisa, and Serenity are walking in the woods, though Isisa decided she wanted to try riding T.D.C. again Serenity just said,

"You go on ahead, I am not getting on THAT horse again"

"But if you don't get back on, it is telling him that he wins and that is not a good thing to have in a horse. One that is bone headed and will not listen to its master. You just have to get back on," reasoned Isisa

"Nope, maybe when we are back in reality I will, but not in the virtual world that will be over my dead body," exclaimed Serenity

At this, both Duke and Tristan gasped,

"No, Serenity don't say that you don't mean it do you?" begged Tristan

"I do, I am not getting on that horse," she said as she marched ahead

"Please, darling, baby, be understandable" begged Duke running and holding Serenity's hands to his chest

"Hands off pal" growled Tristan

"SIX INCH RULE COMING INTO PLAY" shouted Isisa for she needed to be overheard by all the yelling going on

"No, not the six inch rule" cried Tristan in horror

"Did she say, sex inch rule?" asked Duke cleaning his ears

"Well…we know with what body part Duke is thinking from," giggled Isisa

"Uh?" said the three

"Ha-ha, did you guys ever take Sex Ed?" laughed Isisa

"Yea, in school" said Duke

"Well, you should know then what I am talking about," laughed Isisa again

Just then, Tristan sneezed,

"Hey, that is what you get for swimming in the lake" scoffed Duke

"Hey, I wasn't the only one going swimming asshole, because if I remember correctly you also helped getting Isisa out of that lake" snapped Tristan back

"Well, what ever you do, don't give it to Serenity" said Duke turning his back to Tristan

Then Serenity sneezed,

"Hey Germ Boy, look what you have done now. You got Serenity sick, you better stay away or I might catch your evil germs too" shouted Duke

"Oh, yea, come here Dukey Boy," shouted Tristan as he wrestled Duke to the ground.

The two wrestled for about ten minutes before Isisa said,

"Okay, boys we get the message now can we get a move on so we can find the others"

"I agree with Isisa, you two stop acting like a bunch of kids fighting over the sand box," said Serenity as she started to walk away. The two soon followed, and Isisa brought up the rear so that so one could get lost again.

Isisa looked up at the bight blue sky, [I wonder where Seto and Mokuba are. And the others of course, and I hope Maria is safe to. I know she is worried about me, but I have to be strong for her] thought Isisa as she followed the others.

Meanwhile back at the duel Judge Man finds Joey guilty of poor dueling! But Joey says they will see. He draws, thinking that the Judge Man's facedown card is probably a trap, but he cannot worry about that now. He has to get a monster on the field before Judge Man attacks him again. He summons Panther Warrior in attack mode, thinking that with 2000 attack points, it should be able to handle Judge Man's Camion Wizard. But just in case, he plays a card face down as well.

Judge Man played the magic card Leading Question, which adds 800 attack points to fusion monster while it attacks. It increases Camion Wizard's attack to 2100, enough to take on Joey's Panther Warrior.

Joey activates his trap card, Skull Dice, which will reduce Camion Wizard's attack depending on the roll of the die. The die appears to stop at six, and Joey's ready to celebrate, but Judge Man tells him to take a closer look, and the die suddenly takes another spin and ends up on one.

As Camion Wizard's attack remains unchanged, and as Panther Warrior is destroyed, [Now twisting the facts is perfectly legal in my court, just as long as it help me] thought Judge Man as he stared down Joey.

Now Joey's left with no monsters on the field again, and due to Sinister Justice's effect, Judge Man gains another 800 life points. Yugi and Téa urge Joey to beat this guy, they had found a door leading to the courtroom and now were sitting on the jury's bench.

The only monster he has in his hand is Swordsman of Landstar and not exactly the king of monsters! He then draws Graceful Dice, and, hoping that his luck will improve, he summons Swordsman of Landstar and plays Graceful Dice to increase its attack. Once again, the roll looks like it's going to land on six until Judge Man does his hocus-pocus and, once again, the die does an extra twirl and lands on one, leaving Swordsman of Landstar with its original attack of 500 points.

Joey throws a fit, wondering what he did to deserve this, and Téa says she has never seen him have such terrible luck before. Judge Man then activates his Deck Master ability, using 1000 of his own life points to destroy Joey's monster, and Joey loses 500 life points, bringing him down to 600.

Joey only has two cards in his hand, magic, and a trap card. He plays them both face down and ends his turn. Judge Man draws Pot of Greed and plays it, saying he bets "Joseph" wishes he had drawn this card. It allows him to draw two more cards something Joey needs to do soon!

That is exactly what Joey plans to do. He activates his trap card, Gamble, which can be used since Judge Man has six cards in his hand, and Joey has none. Yugi explains to Téa that it is a risky move. Joey now has to flip a coin. If he calls it right, he can draw five cards, but if he calls it wrong, he has to skip his next turn and he can't afford to do that right now. As Joey flips his coin, Yugi and Téa hold their breath.

Back in the forest, Kaiba and Mokuba found another door, which lead to a sandy beach at sunset.

"Well, at least it is a change of scenery," said Kaiba casually

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ON A VIRTAUL BECH, IN A VIRTUAL FOREST, OR EVEN A VIRTUAL AMUSEMENT PARK! I WANT OUT OF HERE"

After his outburst, Mokuba ran up to his brother and said,

"I am sorry for the little outburst, I just can take it any more"

"Just relax, if you get upset, you are letting Noah win," said Seto looking at his brother

Then he calls out to Noah to show himself!

"If you think you can wear us down by playing on our emotions, you obviously don't know who you are dealing with" shouted Kaiba

In his control center, Noah says to himself,

"I know who I am dealing with, a no good thief"

Then he turns to watch Joey's duel, just as the coin is falling into Joey's hand. Yugi called out to Joey

"You can do this, you have a fifty-fifty chance"

Judge Man thinks, not exactly.

"I call heads," said Joey, but as he looked at it he saw that it was tails

"This is bad," said Téa

"I know," agreed Yugi

Judge Man thinks in his courtroom, he controls the outcome! And Joey is upset, but it is still his turn, so he activates his other facedown card, Scapegoat, to protect himself with four little goats. He then ends his turn, hoping for the best.

Judge Man then plays Reinforcement of the Army, allowing him to add a Warrior monster to his hand. Then he uses Polymerization to fuse two monsters in his hand, Armaill and One-Eyed Shield Dragon, to form Dragoness the Wicked Knight.

Dragoness only has an attack of 1200 points, but it is a fusion monster, so Judge Man can use Leading Question to power it up by 800 attack points. Which Judge Man does, first powering up Camion Wizard to destroy one of Joey's little sheep, then Dragoness to destroy a second.

Joey's about to draw when Judge Man reminds him that he has to skip his turn, since he lost the coin toss. It is Judge Man's turn again. He attacks with his two monsters and destroys Joey's final two Scapegoats. Now Joey has no cards on the field, and none in his hand. The duel will not be over until Judge Man's defeated. No way is Joey giving up! He punches the railing in determination. Ow! Note to self: do not punch virtual railing.

Téa says that's right! Joey's luck has to get better it cannot get any worse! Joey says that wasn't one of Téa's best pep talks. Yugi thinks there is something fishy about this Johnson guy, and the Pharaoh agrees that the Judge Man is controlling the outcome of Joey's moves. He can sense it. Yugi says they have to step in, but just then, Noah appears in the courtroom in a shaft of light.

Seto and Mokuba then come across a television set half-buried in the sand. On it, they see Noah in the courtroom.

While still in the forest, Tristan spies a television set half buried in a bush near by. He calls for everyone and they come and see what he had found. There they see Noah in the courtroom.

Noah stops the duel. Judge Man protests that he is only a few moves away from taking this fool's body. But Noah says Johnson does not deserve that prize for he has been cheating, using Noah's virtual technology to tamper with Joey's dice rolls. Johnson says he could not risk losing he cannot stand living in this virtual reality a minute longer, but Noah's bored with Johnson's excuses. He brought the Big 5 into his virtual world to help him defeat Seto Kaiba and his friends, but if they cheat, Noah cannot prove he is more deserving than Seto.

Watching Noah on the television in the sand, Seto wonders what Noah thinks he is more deserving of. He and Mokuba continue to watch as Noah says that for years, he has lived in Seto's shadow, always trying to prove that he is the better one. He should be the president of Kaiba Corporation, not Seto, and it is time he proved to Gozaburo that he should have left the company to him.

Kaiba is shocked Gozaburo has been missing without a trace for more than five years! Why would Noah want to prove something to him, anyway? Who is this Noah?

In the forest, the group of four went silent; they could not believe what they had just heard.

"Okay, question who is this Gozaburo Kaiba?" asked Isisa

"Yea, that is a good question?" asked Serenity

"You don't know who Gozaburo Kaiba is and you are dating his stepson," said Duke

"Well duh, if I knew I would have asked asshole" said Isisa

"Well, were should I start," asked Duke

"Please tell me you don't know everything," begged Tristan

"Yes, I do most things, and business mongrels are my specialty

Right beside Isisa, Blue Eyes turned her head and said,

"Did someone say, business mongrels?" asked Blue Eyes

Isisa just shook her head

"So like I was saying, Gozaburo Kaiba is the founder of the Kaiba Corporation. They first made war vehicles and such, but when Seto Kaiba took over they started making gaming technology and the rest you all know" finished Duke

"Yea, he is a five star jack ass," mumbled Tristan

"What was that?" asked Serenity

"Oh, I-I- mean he also made a five star hotel" hesitated Tristan as he rubbed the back of his head

"Really, I would like to go there, knowing Kaiba it would be beautiful" said Serenity in a dreamy voice

"Yea, yea right" mumbled Tristan as the contained to walk.

_Anime Summery Begins_

Back at the duel, Joey thinks if Johnson plays by the rules, he could still win. He tries to get a word in, but Noah says it does not concern him. Noah was ready to pull the plug on Johnson, but Joey interrupts, saying he wants to continue the duel. Everybody thinks Joey's nuts, but Noah agrees, and disappears in another sparkle of light.

Joey draws Pot of Greed and uses it to draw two more cards. Now he has just the cards he needs! He moves Flame Swordsman onto the field, and then equips it with Burning Soul Sword (Burning Soul) to power up Flame Swordsman. But Burning Soul Sword will not work unless Joey sacrifices a monster and he has no other monsters on the field.

Joey is not finished yet. He plays Arduous Risk (Painful Decision), another gamble card. Yugi explains to Téa that Joey will now draw two cards from his deck, and Johnson has to pick one of the cards. If it is a monster, Joey can summon it to the field, but if it is a magic or trap card, it will go to the graveyard and Joey's turn is over.

Joey draws Shield & Sword and Goblin Attack Force. He holds them up, telling Johnson to choose one. The outcome of the duel is riding on this one move, and with Noah watching, Johnson cannot cheat. It will all be decided by chance. If Johnson chooses a monster card, Joey can summon it to the field, then sacrifice it to power up his Flame Swordsman. But if it is a magic or trap card, Joey's turn ends, and Flame Swordsman will remain weak enough for Judge Man's monsters to destroy. What will it be?

Yugi cheers Joey on, saying that Johnson's losing his cool he will not be able to cheat his way out of this one!

Kaiba, watching the duel on TV, says that fool Wheeler is risking the entire duel on a game of chance, and Téa says the suspense is killing her.

Judge Man says he will choose the card in Joey's left hand the magic card. Joey asks if he is sure. Judge Man says that is an old trick, and he will not be fooled... but is it? Joey asks again if he's sure. Judge Man says he has spent years convincing people that lies were truth, so Joey has no chance of outwitting him. But at the last second, he panics and chooses the other card.

Joey summons Goblin Attack Force, then sacrifices it, adding its attack of 2300 to Flame Swordsman's 1000, for a total of 3300 attack points. Flame Swordsman gets all gold and shiny, and Joey uses it to attack and destroy Dragoness the Wicked Knight.

Judge Man loses. Joey celebrates with Téa and Yugi, and then says they have to go find the others. Yugi agrees the other members of the Big 5 could be dueling them right now. Joey panics Serenity's never dueled before! He has to find her right now! He runs for the door, Yugi and Téa trailing after.

_Anime Summery Ends_


	64. Trouble Happens Where You Least Expect

Chapter 64 Trouble Happens Where You Least Expect It

**Note from the Author: **_Hey everyone thank you for reading, I just have to say that I really like reading your reviews, but don't hesitate to message me or even email me, if you have any questions. The address is on the profile. I will say this now, some of your questions I may not answer in full because they might be leading up to an upcoming event or so, but I will try and message or email you back. Keep on reading!_

While Serenity, Tristan, and Duke were standing in a meadow, enjoying a cool breeze. Isisa had let the stallion eat some grass. She was lying on the horse when something got the horses attention and almost caused Isisa to fall off the one side. Serenity saw this and started to laugh.

"This virtual world does have its good points," stated Tristan as he joined Serenity in laughing at Isisa

"Five creepy old guys want to steal their bodies. What could be good about that?" pointed out Duke

"How about you shut up… you are upsetting Serenity," he said in a hushed voice

"I am not afraid, because you make me feel safe" she said

Tristan and Duke then argue about whether she meant both of them, or only Tristan,

"We have to work together to get out of here," she said

"I have to agree with Serenity," said Isisa coming over with the horse

"Are you ever going to get off that horse?" asked Duke

"No, why you want to ride, well too bad I found him first" play pouted Isisa

"Whatever I am not into horses," replied Duke

"Yea, I know what you are into. Half naked girls fawning over you that is what" retorted Isisa

'That is now true, and besides we are getting of track. The Big 5 need five bodies, so they won't just be after Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey, they might also want to duel us" finished Duke glaring at Isisa, who was making a halo

"Yea, and by the way Isisa, that halo of yours is being supported up by horns" said Duke as he made little devil horns

"Hate to say it Devlin, but an angel like me does not mess with a devil like you"

"What ever" said Duke as he walked away

The group then starts to walk again, but then they come to a door, Duke and Tristan are hesitate to enter it, not knowing what could be on the other side, but Serenity thinks it might lead back to the real world, and opens it. They then find themselves in what appears to be the fortress' hanger, but the airship is not there. Serenity wonders if they are in the real world, but Duke doesn't think so, a huge robot suddenly floats to the floor before them.

"My name is Nesbitt, former VP of New Technology at Kaiba Corporation, but now taking the form as Robotic Knight" introduced the robot

"You see, as the tech expert of the Big 5. I designed some of Kaiba Corps most advanced machinery, and as soon as I defeat one of you, I will be able to continue my work in the real world. Ladies first," says Nesbitt

"Which one there are two?" challenged Isisa jumping off the stallion and letting go of the reins

"Well, I think Miss Hussy can wait. I was thinking someone a bit younger," said the robot pointing to Serenity

"Oh, no you don't" said Duke and Tristan at the same time

"Why, not? It is my choice"

"Well, true it is, but you said ladies first and guess what machine boy I think I qualify for that," threatened Isisa

"Well, if you are going to get in the way, then I think I will have to deal with you first," said Nesbitt shaking his head

Isisa smiled, she was glad that she had distracted the robot, but then she saw the look in his eye. Just as she was going to say something, the stallion had turned around and charged straight at Isisa. Before she could move, the horse had opened a door into another virtual world and pushed Isisa right into it. The vortex had sealed up again and the remaining three were in shock.

"Why did she have to bring that horse again?" asked Duke

"Duke this is not the time to make fun and games" snapped Serenity

Duke looked wounded, from Serenity's snap.

"Now, that I have taken care of Miss Hussy, we can get back to where we were," stated the robot

As Seto and Mokuba are walking through a sandy desert, they see some ruins in the distance.

"That is Nesbitt's old research lab. I have always hated this place, I remember meeting Nesbitt in my office telling him now that he is running the company, and he is shutting down his lab. That old fool protested when I said that I had no choice but to tear it down. His battle machines were useless for the new Kaiba Corp" stated Seto as they looked on

"Yea, he was not too happy about that one brother. That is for sure," said Mokuba also looking at the ruins

The two brothers walked towards the ruins, when they had come closer Mokuba started seeing footprints.

"Hey brother I think someone is hear," he said as he pointed towards the footprints in the sand

"Hey could just be a part of the fake graphics," stated Seto

The two started to unconsciously follow the prints in the sand, it was not until they had heard a women's shout from the other side of the complex that they realized that someone else was with them. They ran towards the sound of the shouting and when they came into view of who was shouting they were surprised.

"ISISA" shouted Mokuba excitingly as he ran towards her

'Mokuba, Seto now this is a sight that is pleasing" said Isisa she gave Mokuba a big hug

"Okay, Mokuba I think Isisa get's the message that you missed her," stated Seto as he went to drag his little brother off Isisa

"How are you," she asked when Mokuba was off her

"Glad to see someone in the flesh" said Seto as he embraced Isisa and kissed her on the cheek

"So, Isisa what were you yelling at?" wondered Mokuba

"Oh, that stupid horse over there" she said as she pointed over at the white stallion

"Why?" asked Seto

"Long story and I am not in the mood to tell you right now" explained Isisa as she rubbed her backside

"Fall on your butt?"

"What do you think smartass?" laughed Isisa

"That stupid horse, charged me and guess what I ended up here…wait oh my gosh. Serenity and the others are dueling," gasped Isisa

"Who are they dueling?" asked Mokuba

"I think the guy's name was…Nesbitt. Yea Nesbitt"

The two brothers went silent, Isisa just looked at them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Isisa breaking the silence

"No, well it is just that these ruins are Nesbitt's old research lab," explained Mokuba

"Let's keep moving" interrupted Seto not wanting Isisa to get involved with his problems

Back in the control room, Noah was watching this latest development, [So I see that we have a reunion going on. Well that won't last for long, I think I will let the love birds hold each other for a while, but I think Mokuba needs to come to me] thought Noah as he observed the three on the screen. Just then, something on one of the screens started to flash. A little envelope started flashing, had caught Noah's attention. He clicked the envelope and read his new message.

_I see that Isisa is with Seto; I do not think she knows his past for she does not act like it. Send her my way, I will have a chat with her and explain to her, about Seto's past._

Noah hit the reply button,

_Why not let me tell her about that no good company stealing jerk. If you had told me earlier I could have shown her and trust me, she would be asking questions like nuts. For she does not know, I have been watching Seto and he does not strike me as the type to show his emotions thought given he did show some anger when I did show them their past. But rest assured I will have Isisa come your way sooner rather then later, but it will depend on who everything plays out. Okay _

He hit the send button and waited for a reply, when one didn't came he took it as a yes and turned his attention back to the view screen.

So as the Kaiba brothers and Isisa are walking through the desert, Mokuba keep looking back and seeing that the horse that Isisa pointed out.

"Guy's I think we have company" stated Mokuba after the fifteenth time looking behind them

"Who is it?" asked Isisa resting her head on Seto's shoulder

"That horse that you pointed out," stated Mokuba again

"Does that thing even have a name?" inquired Seto

"Yea, I named it T.D.C.," said Isisa looking back at the horse who stated to run towards them

"What does it mean?" asked Mokuba

"Too. Damn. Convenient." Stated Isisa as she turned around and started walking again

It was not until that they came to another door that Isisa said that she would not take the horse, but as soon as they closed the door on the other side there, waiting for they patiently was the white stallion. Mokuba suggested that they ride it, while it was still here, but when he tried to get on the horse moved away. Seto then told Isisa just to get on the horse and forget about it. So, she did, while Seto and Mokuba walked Isisa rode beside them. They were walking among the warehouses when someone runs along the rooftop, following them. He stops, calling out to them.

It looks like Tristan, and Mokuba greets him, asking where Yugi and the others are. But he jumps down, swinging a wooden sword at Mokuba, who barely escapes in time. He is not Tristan, he says, and he is looking for revenge. He attacks Kaiba, who leaps out of the way and fights back by zinging a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card towards his attacker. Not-Tristan blocks it with the wooden sword.

The gang runs up, exclaiming that it is Tristan! They ask Not-Tristan if he is all right, but he tells the kids to be on their way. Duke realizes that this is one of the Big 5 in Tristan's body, and Not-Tristan says that's right, and once again attacks Kaiba.

Kaiba grabs a pipe to defend himself, but Not-Tristan knocks it out of Kaiba's hands, saying Kaiba has to pay for what he did to him He raises his wooden sword for another attack, when suddenly a Robot Monkey leaps onto his head, grabbing at his face. He manages to fling the Robot Monkey off, when Joey punches him, sending him crashing through a warehouse door.

Moments later, Not-Tristan comes flying out of the warehouse on a motorcycle. He snatches up Mokuba and rides away.

The gang runs after him, but he disappears down a tunnel. Kaiba appears on another motorcycle and zooms off down the tunnel after his brother, with Isisa not to far behind him riding the stallion.

"She is on that damn horse again," shouted Duke as they all piled into the near by truck.

"What horse?" said Téa and Yugi at the same time

"Never mind that lets go after them" shouted Joey as he hopped into the drivers seat and started the engines

_Anime Summery Begins_

Meanwhile, Kaiba is still chasing Mokuba on the motorcycle. He emerges from the tunnel to find himself on a bridge, with a section missing in front of him. He grits his teeth and speeds up to jump the gap. He lands on the other side, but yells at someone to get out of his way. The motorcycle goes out of control, crashes, and burns.

A man in a trench coat, hat, and metal mask, wearing a Duel Disk, then confronts Kaiba. The man tells Kaiba if he ever wants to see his brother again, he will have to make it past him. Noah, who demands to know why he took Seto's brother, stops not-Tristan farther down the bridge. Not-Tristan explains that Seto took everything from him, so this is payback, but Noah says this was not part of the deal.

The masked man says he has been waiting to take Kaiba down for a long time, and Kaiba says bring it on. _Meanwhile Isisa arrives at the place where Seto and the masked man are dueling. She gets off the horse and leads the horse closer to the duel, just then the gang drive up to where Isisa is and they all pile out and gather around. Duke then looks over to where Isisa is there watching._

Somewhere in a living room, Mokuba wakes up on a couch in cozy living room with a fire burning in the fireplace. Noah greets him. Mokuba warns him to stay away, and just wait until his brother finds out! Noah says Seto will not be rescuing him any time soon, and Mokuba says his brother would never let anything happen to him. Noah says Seto has his hands tied, and shows Mokuba a view screen on which the duel on the bridge can be seen.

The masked man asks Kaiba if he knows who he's dealing with, and Kaiba says he recognizes the voice it's Lector He activates his Duel Disk, saying let's get this duel over with. They choose their decks and Kaiba selects Lord of Dragons as his Deck Master.

_End of Anime Summery_

As the gang watch from the sidelines, the duel started. Lector opens by playing a monster face down in defense, and setting two cards face down. Kaiba summons Spear Dragon and attacks. Lector is not worried, since his monster is in defense. The monster is Hiro's Shadow Scout, which causes Kaiba to draw three cards and discard the two magic cards he's drawn, but Kaiba says it doesn't matter Lector still loses life points. Spear Dragon inflicts battle damage even when the monster it destroys is in defense. Then Kaiba plays one card face down, thinking that soon he will activate his Crush Card, and the duel will be over.

Lector activates his trap card, Solemn Wishes, and then draws. Solemn Wishes increases his life points by 500 each time he draws a card. Kaiba thinks he had better enjoy it while he can, because his next turn will be his last! Lector plays another monster in defense, and sets another card face down, ending his turn.


	65. When You Hide The Past, It Comes Out

Chapter 65 When You Hide The Past, It Comes Out

_Anime Summery_

As the duel was proceeding, Kaiba thinks it is strange. Spear Dragon goes into defense after it attacks, and has zero defense points. Kaiba summons Giant Germ, then switches Spear Dragon into attack mode, and orders it to attack Lector's facedown monster. But Lector activates his trap card, Mask of Perplexity, which covers Kaiba's face so that he cannot see which monster he is attacking.

Kaiba orders Spear Dragon to attack a card, and then the mask disappears so he can see that he is attacking his own monster, Giant Germ. But Kaiba says that is what he was aiming for. He had to destroy Giant Germ so he could activate his Crush Card trap!

Lector laughs, lifting his goggles to beam a destructive blast at the Crush Card. Now Kaiba realizes what monster Lector is, and Lector pulls off his disguise to reveal himself as Jinzo. As the trap is destroyed, Lector starts to tell Kaiba he has been waiting for this moment for a long time! As Gozaburo's right-hand man, he says, he not only helped run Kaiba Corp, he helped raise Seto. But Seto took away everything Lector worked so hard to gain. Lector was next in line to run the company, until Seto forced his way to the top.

_Flash Back_

_Gozaburo sat at one end of the long dining room table, while young Seto and Mokuba sit together at the other end. Lector stands at Gozaburo's side. Gozaburo tells Seto that his formal education is over its time to start learning lessons in the real world. He has Hobson bring in a cart laden with a gift for Seto ten million dollars! Gozaburo tells Seto that nothing comes without a price; he is lending the money to Seto as a test. Seto has one year to repay the money, but he must repay ten times the amount. He presents Seto with a contract, saying that if he passes the test, he earns the last name Kaiba. But if he fails, he and Mokuba will go back to the orphanage. Seto accepts the test, and signs the contract. Gozaburo then tells Seto that Lector is the only one who is allowed to help him._

_Later Seto tells Lector to spend all ten million dollars to buy fifty-one percent of a company any kind of company, as long as they value their workers. Lector does so, and Seto explains to Mokuba that the company doesn't make very much money, but it might give him all the money he needs. He will force the president to run it his way._

_Next, we see Seto, Mokuba, and Lector facing the president of the company in his office. Seto has offered to sell the company back to him at ten times the price he paid for it, threatening to close the company and put all the employees out of work if he does not. In order to save his employees, the outraged president agrees, and Seto has made his ten million dollars._

Lector says that Kaiba's treachery began when Gozaburo gave him ten million dollars to test his business skills. When Seto increased the money by threatening a smaller company, Gozaburo was impressed by Seto's abilities, and his cruelty. But that was not good enough for Seto.

_Young Seto called together the Big 5, telling them that if they helped him take over Kaiba Corporation, they would rule together as a team. They all began to buy up stock in Kaiba Corp, but they began to have difficulties. They realized that someone was leaking their plans to Gozaburo, and Seto told them it was Mokuba. Accusing Mokuba of betraying him, Seto threw his brother out._

_End of Flash Back _

Present-day Mokuba's fists clench on his knees as he remembers that day, the most horrible day of his life. Noah watches Mokuba, smiling.

"After Mokuba's rejection, he was forced to turn to Gozaburo. Gozaburo assumed that Mokuba, who owned 2% of KC shares, would be on his side. For he would be safe as long as he owned 49% of the company, for when you made his takeover attempt with his own 49%, Gozaburo thought when your plan failed. He would fire us and send you back to the orphanage, but when Mokuba threw in with your shares, using his two percent to back you up. No matter what, Mokuba insisted that he and you were a team, and he would never turn his back on his brother" stated Lector

"Gozaburo was so ashamed that he ran away, and no one has heard from him since. You played us all for fools. For it was really you who leaked their plans to Gozaburo" accused Lector 

Mokuba protests that he doesn't believe it, but Lector goes on to explain that Seto deliberately leaked the information, making Gozaburo think it was Mokuba, so that Gozaburo would let Seto buy up forty-nine percent of the company, confident that he would have Mokuba's two percent on his side. But Seto knew that his brother would remain loyal to him, no matter how badly he treated him.

Kaiba says that Mokuba was the only one he trusted he knew that together; they could take their stepfather down. But Lector says Seto used Mokuba, and took advantage of his trust. Mokuba says he does not want to hear it he knows his brother would never deliberately hurt him.

_End of Anime Summery_

Isisa could not believe what she was hearing, [Seto! Adopted he never said anything about that. And that thing about him hurting Mokuba that sounds unbelievable he would never hurt his brother] thought Isisa as she stared at the duel.

Back in Noah's Sanctuary, he asks Mokuba how he can still be on his brother's side, since Seto betrayed him to control Kaiba Corp. But Mokuba insists that he will stand by his brother no matter what. Noah is astonished that even after everything he has shown Mokuba, Mokuba remains loyal to his brother.

Noah is sick of Seto getting everything and leaving him with nothing! He wants what Seto has, he will start with Mokuba, and then he will get his Jewel. He thinks he will crush Seto by taking the one thing he thought he would never lose Mokuba's trust.

Noah asks Mokuba what he thinks his brother is thinking right now. Does Mokuba honestly believe Seto is coming to rescue him? Mokuba insists that he is. Noah tells him to ask Seto for himself. Mokuba turns around and sees Seto standing there. Joyfully, Mokuba jumps over the back of the couch and runs to him. But Seto raises his arm and tells Mokuba to stay away. Seto tells Mokuba he's sick of Mokuba holding him back, and blames Mokuba for them being stuck there. Then he walks away, disappearing into the darkness.

As the duel ends, a tunnel appears and Seto runs for it, calling out to Mokuba. Yugi warns him that it might be a trap, but Seto tells Yugi to stay out of it. Just then, Isisa jumped on the stallion and was about to chase after Seto when Joey comes and takes away the reins.

"Joey, let go," shouted Isisa

"No, we have to stay together and from what Duke had been telling me you have a tendency of disappearing. And it is maybe a good idea that you stay with the gang here" said Joey

"I don't know," she said softly

"Someone though should go with Kaiba," insisted Yugi as he ran after him

"I will come with you," said Téa as she joined him

"Why can't I not go?" pleaded Isisa

"No you stay with us," barked Duke

"Fine, but I am keeping the horse," pouted Isisa

"Yea you can keep the damn horse, but don't blame me

Back on the bridge, Robot Monkey Tristan is looking down at the water, when he suddenly sees eyes peering up at him out of the sea. He tries to warn the others, but they just think he is being annoying. Then a waterspout shoots up, revealing the four remaining Big 5, who have come to steal their bodies. Joey quickly throws a bunch of monsters on his Duel Disk to defend the gang, while they jump in the truck to try to get away. But the truck will not start. The Big 5 are quickly making short work of Joey's monsters. Just in time, the truck finally starts, and they speed away, Isisa not far galloping behind the truck. Not far behind the Big 5 are in pursuit.

As pickup, truck is careening down the road, trying to avoid the Big 5. Jinzo blasts the road ahead of them with his trap-destroying beam, and the truck swerves off the road and overturns. Causing Duke to fall out off the back end of the truck, Isisa sees this and kicks the stallion closer to the truck and grabbing Duke and pulling him behind her. Fortunately, no one is harmed, but the Big 5 are still determined to steal their bodies. Jinzo and the Penguin start to argue about who gets to pick first, while Joey and Serenity huddle on top of the truck. The Deep Sea Warrior walks up to Duke on the horse and tosses him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Seto, Yugi, and Téa are walking down an empty highway through the desert, after from confronting Noah and finding out that Noah is really Kaiba's stepbrother.

"It's none of your business," insisted Seto as he marched on

"But it all makes sense, why he brought us here" stated Téa

"Kaiba he is holding Mokuba to weaken," says Yugi

"I have heard enough," shouted Kaiba as he started to walk way

"We want to help you," insisted Téa as she ran in front of Seto

"It is family business," insisted Seto as he pushed by her

"It's your family business has gotten us all trapped here" said Téa as she stopped him again

Just then, they saw the rest of the gang and they ran towards them. Isisa jumps down from her horse and walks over to Seto.

"Where is Mokuba?" she asked

"Noah still has him, but not for long" growled Seto

Isisa winched, she could see how much this was hurting Seto, but she could not but feel also hurt. Seto had not told her anything about being adoptive and Isisa had spilled her guts to him. Isisa was not sure if she should ask Seto, but just before, she worked up the courage to ask him the gang spotted Tristan standing on a nearby hilltop. With the gang's attention elsewhere, Kaiba slips away. Isisa notice this and she got on the stallion and kicked the horse into a walk and followed Seto, without anyone seeing her.

As Seto is walking up a hill on a long stone stairway, thinking that Yugi and his friends can deal with the Big 5 he has bigger problems. He did not know that Isisa was following him, [Noah's story has to be a lie. Noah cannot be Gozaburo's son that would make him the same age as me, and he is clearly just a snot-nosed kid! I wonder if the Big 5 put Noah to the whole idea of take over. There is a piece of the puzzle missing, and he will find it. But first, he has to find Mokuba. Then he will show Noah that no one disrespects his family and gets away with it!] Thought Seto as he walked the up the stairway

_Anime Summery_

Then the stairs ended and a building appeared and Seto enters the empty building. He sees a virtual doorway and enters, thinking it probably leads to more images from his past. But instead, he finds an old movie projector and screen. He switches the projector on. Kaiba sees home movies of a young Noah with Gozaburo: playing games, celebrating a birthday, on a fishing trip. Noah is still trying to convince him he's Gozaburo's son, Kaiba thinks. But it will take more than a few fake home movies to do that.

_Outside Isisa gets off the stallion and leads the horse through the door, but when she came to the other side, she could not believe that she was in a virtual looking Domino. She knew that it was virtual because there was no one walking about._

"_I wonder where Seto is?" said Isisa out loud_

_The stallion looks at her and starts to walk into a direction in the direction of the KC building._

"_You think Seto went to the company?" asked Isisa while looking at the horse_

_The horse nodded and started to pull Isisa with him. _

_"Man I think I am going nutty, I am talking to a horse who can understand my every word" said Isisa to herself_

Back at projection room, the scene changes, and the movie shows a woman walking down the steps of a church, holding a portrait of Noah in her hands. Gozaburo is telling the grieving woman that Noah can still be saved. Kaiba wonders what it means. Was Noah in some sort of accident? He remembers that Noah was about to tell him "the truth" when he was distracted by the Big 5's attempt to steal the kids' bodies. Kaiba says that if these images are real, something devastating must have happened to Noah right before he and Mokuba were adopted. Kaiba walks away, wondering why Noah would want him to know all this information about his past. Unless someone else is behind all this...

_End of Anime Summery_


	66. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 66 The Truth Comes Out

**Note from the Author: **_Everyone I am just letting you know. Gozaburo is a creep okay, in this story he is kind of a pervert as well. I made him have a file on both Isisa and Seto so he KNOWS EVERYTHING_

"I hate to say it Isisa you are going nuts," said Blue Eyes

"Yea, I know, I don't know what it is with me and horses," said Isisa as he looked at the horse still leading them

"Isisa, I know you love horses, but don't you think this is kind of a bad idea. I mean it is too convenient that a horse just shows up?" asked Blue Eyes

"Yea I have to agree with you on that one. Here I know…" said Isisa as she let go of the reins

"What is that going to do?" inquired Blue Eyes

"We are going to walk to the Kaiba Corp building and see what is there, just for fun" said Isisa as she headed towards the Kaiba Corp building that was looming over head

"Okay, but I have a feeling this is not going to be good," said Blue Eyes as she disappeared

Isisa walked right into the KC building; she then took the elevator up to Seto's office. When she had arrived at the top, she saw the secretary's desk, and saw that it looked the same. She then slowly went towards the main office. Slowly and ever so carefully she turned the doorknob, but as she swing the door open. The CEO's chair turned and a gruff voice greeted her,

"Hello, Isisa"

Isisa froze.

_Anime Summery_

Seto then walked outside the empty building and there in front of him stood Kaiba Land. He was surprised since no one but him and Mokuba had the blue prints and no one else has seen them. He then walked into the virtual amusement park.

Inside the virtual Kaiba Land, Kaiba stands on a subway platform, thinking that this is just a rip-off of his Duel Monsters theme park. The Blue-Eyes White Train enters the station, [Well, at least Noah got that right] thought Seto as he saw the train pull into the station. He then boards the train, thinking that it had better lead him to Mokuba. As he sits down in the empty train car, he hears an announcement.

"All passengers who have stolen family empires from their rightful owners should prepare to exit at the next stop," said Noah over the loud speakers

The Blue-Eyes White Train then emerges from the virtual Kaiba Land into an elevated track traveling over a stark landscape of volcanoes and molten lava. Kaiba then sees Noah standing on a small shelf of rock jutting out of the lava sea, then the train stops, letting Kaiba out onto another rock island. As the train and tracks disappear, Kaiba faces Noah, demanding his brother back. But Noah says Mokuba is his brother, and he will be much better off when Kaiba's mind is scattered throughout cyberspace.

"It is time for me to prove myself and to my father that I am superior then you, Seto in every way," stated Noah facing Seto

"If you are so superior, then why am I president of Kaiba Corp?" exclaimed Kaiba

"It was an unfortunate twist of fate, and I indent to correct that"

"Who are you really, Noah? I saw the home movies, and you owe me some answers," demanded Kaiba

"My brain is hardwired to a computer that projects a virtual image of me, but things weren't always that way. I used to be a normal kid, a normal kid who had everything," explained Noah

_Flash Back_

_In flashback, young Noah plays on the grounds of the Kaiba mansion, and stands in his luxurious bedroom, attended by swarms of devoted servants. Mathematicians and scientists from around the globe lined up for the chance to teach him, along with musicians and athletes. He was groomed to be the educated and well-rounded successor to Kaiba Corp, until a freak, accident rendered his body useless. _

_End of Flash Back_

"So, you see, my mind is connected to a computer and downloaded my every thought and memory, turning me into a virtual being whose power is limitless!'

And then, Noah says, Seto came along. Originally, Gozaburo adopted him to motivate and challenge Noah, to help train him to take over Kaiba Corp. But after the accident, that was no longer possible without a body of his own, Noah could not run Kaiba Corp. Until now!

"I may be no longer human, but only as a digital file on my father's computer. But as soon as I defeat you in a duel proving I am superior, I will upload my mind into your body and return to the real world to take over Kaiba Corp" stated Noah

Seto laughed at the thought,

"The only thing more ridiculous then that story is, you out-dueling me. I re-built Kaiba Corp from the ground up on my own terms, with no help at all, and no one else could run it, especially not some kid. I do accept your challenge,_but it is going to hurt you more then it does me" _finished Seto as he activated his duel disk and choosing his Deck Master, Kaiser Seahorse.

Back in 'Seto's office' Isisa just stood there surprised beyond belief that some was actually here.

"Isisa, come in you must be tired" stated the guff voice again

"W-W-Who are you, and why are you in my husband's office?" asked Isisa slowly venturing in

Blue Eyes was silently warning Isisa,

"I think this is a good time to turn around and RUN" but Isisa ignored the dragon

"Well, I see that Seto found out about you my dear, and you about him. But as to your question, yes this may be your husband's office now, but soon it will be mine again. And as for who I am, well that is an easy one my dear. I am your father-in-law. Gozaburo Kaiba" stated Gozaburo at he watch Isisa carefully

Isisa could not believe on what she was hearing, [This, this man is my in law. I do not believe it. Why on earth would Seto not tell me, okay he might've mentioned him, but I may have not been listening] thought Isisa

"I see that this has come as a big shock for you" said Gozaburo as he got up from behind the desk and walked over to Isisa. He helped her to the couches that were in Seto's office.

"He never told me, he never said anything," exclaimed Isisa as she sat down

"He never told you about me is that it," replied Gozaburo

"That does not surprise me at all, he has tried to wipe the memory of me away" finished Gozaburo

"Why?" asked Isisa

"Has he told you of his past?" asked Gozaburo

"No, he hasn't, but then I haven't told him about mine either" said Isisa looking down at her feet.

Over on the other couch, Blue Eyes looked hungrily at Gozaburo. She was in a pouncing position and ready to strike at the Corporate Mongrel. [Finally a Corporate Mongrel I can eat. I wonder how he is going to taste, maybe tough for he does look old that is for sure] thought the dragon as she looked on.

Back at the duel, Seto is starting to get frustrated, he really wants to learn why Noah is more intelligent then he is.

"Look up there," pointed Noah as he pointed up at the metal sphere that is holding his brain

"With each passing second it grows, when my mind was digitized into the computer, something unexpected happened to me. My brain waves became more powerful, and I was able to absorb vast amounts of knowledge through my father's computer network. Soon, I became a superhuman, with more knowledge than anyone on Earth!" explained Noah

"All this was just proves that you're mad to trap them in a virtual world and force me to duel. I a better man than you will ever be, and deep down Gozaburo always knew it" barked Seto back

Kaiba says that Gozaburo did not give up on Noah because of his virtual state he knew that no matter how much knowledge Noah gained, he would always stay a spoiled brat. Despicable as he was, Gozaburo knew the value of hard work, and he knew that Seto was the better man for the job, and Noah was better off in his virtual world, out of the way. Then Noah said that was ridiculous, and that of the three Kaiba brothers, Seto is low man on the totem pole.

Back in the KC, building Isisa's head was still reeling; she just could not wrap her head around what Gozaburo was saying. He had shown Isisa scenes from Seto's past, one that shocked her most was the one where Seto had kicked out Mokuba and blamed him for Gozaburo finding out about the take over. After the scene had played, Isisa's hands were shaking.

"It is alright my dear, I know the truth hurts but then again you your self have some things that you are hiding from Seto to aren't you?" smiled Gozaburo

"H-H-How did you know" asked Isisa

"My dear, I was the one who arranged you and Seto to get married by proxy, but now I see that has giving you more then heartache hasn't it" finished Gozaburo as he stood up and walked back to the desk. He looked at something quick on the computer and then looked up again.

"Isisa, I knew everything about you. Your father you see was a very good colleague of mine. He supplied most of my war technology. He had came to me one day asking me if I could find your mother, who had ran off, he also said that she was expecting a baby girl. I at the time was looking for a young future bride for my son, Noah, I thought I hit the jackpot, but when that idiot Maximillion Pegasus had taken you as his daughter, I was furious. So your father arranged to have you kidnapped and because he had no more rights. I forced Pegasus to give you as Noah's bride, the old fool was sure damn protective over you, but I had my way. But soon after Noah had the accident that everything went down the drain, but then Seto came along. Now he was a good candidate after Noah was no more, so that is how my dear you became a Kaiba and I have to admit Pegasus did only one thing right and that was raise you into a sure beauty" clarified Gozaburo

Isisa sat there with eyes wide open; beside here, Blue Eyes had her eyes as tiny slits, getting ready to attack. Gozaburo then stood up and walked to the window and said,

"Maybe it is best for you to get some fresh air, to think this over, but remember the contract I told you about. Think it over, alright"

Isisa only nodded and walked out of the office. Gozaburo saw Isisa leaving the building and walking over to the park right across from the KC building he smiled to himself and then looked at the contract that he had shown Isisa. He knew everything about here, and if she did not want Seto knowing she would help him, but he wasn't to sure what Pegasus had told her. [If that girl is smarter then she looks I might as well have a back up plan] thought Gozaburo hoping that he had enough dirt on Isisa to get want he wanted. He saw how shook up she was when he had told her that Seto had a divorce in motion, and he himself was sure surprised when he found out that Seto had not gotten her pregnant yet. He looked again on the computer to make sure the information was right, and sure enough, there it was in black and white. Seto had only slept with Isisa 10 times and all those times he was protected. He walked away, sat back in the chair, looked on the computer screen, and saw the duel with Yugi against Noah. He watched intently waiting for the result.

Back at the duel, the Pharaoh was getting angry with Noah. He had turned both Seto and Mokuba into stone and then he started taking all of the Pharaoh's friends. But when the three Blue Eyes White Dragons attacked, Noah lost all of his life points.

"You have to keep your word," shouted the Pharaoh glaring intently at Noah

"Fine" shouted Noah from where he sat on the ground

The stone statues then started to break apart, and everyone returns to normal except poor Tristan's still a monkey. Joey and Serenity had rush together; Mokuba at last flings himself into Kaiba's arms.

"Looks like everything is back to normal, that means Yugi won the duel" stated Duke

"What duel?" asked Seto as he let go of his brother

"Yugi took over your duel, Kaiba after you and Mokuba were turned to stone. He combined his deck with yours," explained Téa as Kaiba looked at his empty duel disk, more concerned about Yugi using his cards than who won the duel.

As the group comes together, they do not notice the sky darkening overhead until a booming voice echoes through the sky.

"Noah you have failed me for the last time"

"No, Father, please begged Noah

"That voice…no…it can't be…" exclaimed Seto as a face appears in the clouds.

"Gozaburo" exclaimed Seto and Mokuba at the same time

"Please, father just give me more time" begged Noah some more

"Noah, you had plenty of time, it is time for me to finish things off" shouted Gozaburo thought the clouds.

Everyone is surprised at the latest development, but then Gozaburo goes on to explain that he had his own mind digitized when Seto disgraced him by taking over his company. He wanted revenge.

"So, you have been behind this the whole time" shouted Kaiba

"Oh, yes" agreed Noah happily

"And father is going to give Kaiba Corp to me now" finished Noah

"I don't think so, you had your chance and you failed" stated Gozaburo

"Yea, you had your chance to, and you failed and lost Kaiba Corp to someone more fit for the job" interrupted Seto

"true but I taught you everything I know, but I think it is time Seto that you know the truth on why I adopted you" began Gozaburo

"Now this is something I would like to hear" stated Seto as he crossed his arms

"When you had beaten me in chess, I decided to adopt you to motivate my real son, Noah. But when Noah had his accident, and his body was rendered useless. I tried to preserve my son's mind in cyberspace, but soon realized that Noah would always be the same spoiled brat, unworthy of inheriting Kaiba Corp. so I turned my attention to Seto, thinking that Seto could be the future so I pushed you to your limits"

"You trapped your own son alone in cyberspace" cried out Noah

"That was at first, but i thought I could still use Seto" explained Gozaburo further

Seto was not happy to hear that and shouted,

"What did you plan to do with me"

"You see, even if Noah could learn to run a major corporation, he still lacked one thing…a body. That is where you Seto came in"

The gang was horrified, and Kaiba was even more in shock to realize that Gozaburo had planned to transfer Noah's mind to Kaiba's body.

Gozaburo went on to explain further that the plan lasted only for a short time.

"Why should I give Seto Noah's mind when Seto's mind was perfectly fine. So, I concentrated on training Seto to inherit my empire. but then Seto stole it from me. So, I used the same technology I used to download Noah's mind, and digitized my own mind, retreating to cyberspace to plot my revenge. Then I then built this place for my final plan to take over Seto's body myself" laughed Gozaburo

The gang was still in shock and could not believe what they were hearing. Then Noah realizes that Gozaburo only used him to trap Kaiba and the others there. Gozaburo says it was the only thing Noah did right! Kaiba calls him a snake, which makes Gozaburo angry. He was the most powerful human being in the world, until Seto came along and stole everything from him! He treated Seto better than he treated his own son! Kaiba says, thanks for nothing. He will make sure Gozaburo never regains his power. Gozaburo then goes on to say that he is no longer interested in taking over Seto's body to regain control of Kaiba Corp. Once his new plan works, he will be the most powerful being on the planet. When he is finished, everyone on earth will become virtual. He will digitize the entire earth, and he will reign as the cyber-ruler! Then Gozaburo disappears and Seto yells at him to show himself again, but to no anvil.


	67. The Confrontation

Chapter 67 The Confrontation

In the park, Isisa is sitting on a swing set in the playground. She slowly moved her feet back and forth on the ground, causing the swing set to move. A lonely tear fell from her face, but was caught by a silvery blue claw.

"Why the tears?" asked Blue Eyes as she tried getting into a swing beside Isisa

"You know why, you were in the office with me" said Isisa as she let another tear fall

"Yea, I guess, hey you know what I have made up my mind. I am going to eat that SOB when we get back, then you don't have to give him your answer" exclaimed Blue Eyes trying to cheer Isisa up

"Whatever" mumbled Isisa

Blue Eyes looked at her friend, she hated seeing Isisa like this. She knew that from the past, every girl that she was with always had a similar problem, but Isisa here was different. She was forced into many different situations that she never had an opinion in and she always managed to come out the other side. But Blue Eyes knew this one was different, this was blackmail and blackmail of the worst kind. She had seen it with the Princess and now she was seeing it with Isisa. [Man it has got to suck when you have to play Shrink to all these girls, but Boy you do get benefits] thought Blue Eyes as she lifted up her front right leg and looked at her shiny claws.

"What are you doing?" asked Isisa softly

"Oh, just thinking how pretty I am, too bad there aren't a guy Blue Eyes any where, but then again I guess I am glad that there isn't" smile the dragon

"Oh, brother" said Isisa as she shook her head

"So, what are we going to do about that ass hole that I want to eat" asked Blue Eyes

"I don't know" started Isisa

'How about you tell him what you feel about Seto and leave it at that, you are after all business savvy" interrupted Blue Eyes

"Are you sure" said Isisa not sure on what else to say

"Yea, come on girl. Lets go and tell him we don't want anything to do with that contract and then get the hell out of there" stated Blue Eyes as she untangled her self from the swing. Isisa slowly got up and walked back to Kaiba Corp.

In the town square, the gang stands around, tricked again by Noah and as mad as ever.

"That little twerp double crossed us again. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him that kid is toast with melted butter on top" shouted Joey as he stomped the ground

"we have to come up with a plan" protested Yugi

"Oh, we have a plan, we are going to shake Noah upside down until he tells us the way out" shouted Joey

Both Tristan and Duke agree.

Back at the virtual Kaiba Corp, Kaiba takes the elevator to the top floor to the President's office. When he enters the office Seto was surprised to see Isisa there sitting in front of the desk. In front of her was a piece of paper, which looked like a contract. When Seto enters Isisa turns her head, she is also surprised to see Seto in the office.

"Isisa my dear, you can ask Seto now your self" said Gozaburo smiling

"Seto come in have a seat, it is time you and I had our father-son chat"

"I think I would rather stand" insisted Seto

"Isisa come over here now" ordered Seto

Isisa looked at Seto and then back a Gozaburo, then to the contract in front of her. Seto knew what was going on, she was deciding.

"What did you tell her you old fool" sneered Seto

"I only told her the truth you kept from her…like the divorce" mentioned his stepfather

Seto saw the hurt in Isisa's eyes when the word divorce was said. He closed his eyes wishing they would go away. Seto could feel the hurt from Isisa whenever she looked at him. Isisa then spoke,

"I am not having any of it"

Gozaburo was shocked, he could not understand what Isisa was saying.

"Isisa you do know that Seto will find out about…"

"What ever she is hiding is her business and besides I already know about it. I had a criminal record check done" stated Seto glaring at his stepfather

"You did what! When?" cried Isisa as she stood up from the chair

"I had it done at the beginning of school, when we had met" explained Seto, he then cursed himself mentally for the look in Isisa's eyes was unbearable

"You knew everything" she shouted her voice rising

"Isisa calm down" said Seto

"Calm down, I thought I could trust you" she shouted

"Isisa"

"You know what, I can't believe you would hurt your own brother, but you know what I think that was all an act wasn't it. The loving brother, man was I fooled" shouted Isisa

"Isisa, what ever I had done in the past is history. I may not be proud of it but it is done and gone. You hear me" reasoned Seto

"Oh, sure and what about the divorce, I sure didn't see that one coming" cried Isisa

"Isisa, please let me explain" said Seto

"You know what let me know when the Seto I know comes back, for as far as I know you could be a virtual copy" she cried as she pushed past Seto.

Seto tried to catch her, but she was able to run out of his reach. When the office door slammed shut, Seto spun around and glared dangerously at his stepfather.

"What did you say" he hissed

"Seto, I only told the poor girl the truth, and if I were you I would have a shorter leash on that girl. You never know what girls like her are capable of doing" suggested Gozaburo

"Oh, I have an idea trust me. Now get out of here" shouted Kaiba

"I don't think so, why don't you give in, make it easy on yourself" said his stepfather as he moved chess pieces on the board, which caused a screen to lower behind Kaiba, showing images of the battle in the square between Gozaburo's monsters and Yugi and his friends. Yugi's Curse of Dragon has just been destroyed, and Yugi suffers from the blow.

But Kaiba's not scared. He tells Gozaburo to let them go before he really gets angry! Gozaburo laughs, and reminds Seto of their chess match on the day they met. He proposes a rematch, but Kaiba isn't interested. Why would he want to play chess with someone who couldn't beat him when he was just a kid? But Gozaburo says he didn't mean another chess game. He suggests Duel Monsters instead. Kaiba tells Gozaburo he cannot play with his life like it is a game, but Gozaburo says that is exactly what Seto did to him, on the day Seto stole Kaiba Corp from him. Kaiba wonders why Gozaburo has to beat him in a duel in order to get rid of him. Gozaburo says he wants to humiliate Seto as Seto humiliated him. Then he will erase Seto's mind and reprogram him as his servant.

"And after I do that, I will make sure that Jewel of yours becomes pregnant. I mean you should have done the job a long time ago. I mean you slept with her lots, but only 10 times did you have fun with her. And those times you were protected, what are you trying to stop a child, but of course you had wanted the divorce to go through so she couldn't become pregnant because that would alter the out come of the contract. Smart thinking, but then again not so smart" taunted Gozaburo as he watched Seto's reaction to his words

"You lay one finger on her, I will rip off any offending body parts, and I mean it" Shouted Kaiba

"Now, now you can mean that" mocked Gozaburo

"Oh, I do just watch me. I never served anyone but myself, and I never back down from a challenge…Lets Duel" he challenged

Isisa ran out of the Kaiba Corp building in tears, she did not know where she was going, but when she had stopped running, she ended up at the Mall in the arcade. She looked around and then went to sit down on the steps on the DDR station. Then she heard Noah's voice.

"You guys the virtual world is about to be destroyed" stated Noah

Noah goes on to apologize for the way he treated them all, and explains that a satellite is set to destroy the main computer. He warns them all to escape or their minds will be lost forever! Noah then told the gang that the only exit is in the Domino Arcade. Téa wonders if they can trust him, and Joey says trust Noah? Forget about it! But Robot Monkey Tristan points out that they have no choice, and they all agree to try it. Joey warns Noah not to pull any dirty tricks, and they run off.

The satellite prepares to attack. The countdown reaches eight minutes.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Gozaburo are still in the Kaiba Corp building dueling, when they also hear Noah's announcement. Noah tells Gozaburo that his plan to digitize the entire planet has been squashed. Gozaburo is shocked, asking Noah how he could do this after all he has done for him! Noah says its payback. Gozaburo asks Noah to reconsider, saying he will make sure he and Noah rule the universe together, once the world has been digitized. Noah sadly says it is too late.

Kaiba tells Gozaburo it looks like he has failed again. There is only one thing left to do. Gozaburo agrees it is time to escape from this place. And since he does not have a body of his own, he will take Seto's. He transforms into a huge beast of flame and starts to attack Kaiba. But Kaiba stops him, telling him he is nothing but a corrupt computer file infecting the system. If he wants to prove his power, get back in his corner and duel!

The gang then reaches the arcade with the monsters chasing them. Isisa heard all the corruption and saw the gang coming towards her. They were glad to see her again and asked her if she had heard the announcement too.

"Yea I heard it" she explained

Then Noah came back on and told them that the exit was on the DDR station. Everyone ran back to the station. Téa and Serenity went first, then Robot Tristan and Duke, then Isisa and Joey. Yugi stayed behind to find Kaiba. Noah had given him a short cut and he went to go find Seto.

While back in the 'real' world Isisa comes to first, then Téa, Serenity, Duke, Joey, and finally Tristan who still acted somewhat like a monkey.

"Okay, lets get out of here" shouted Joey

"But what about Yugi, Mokuba and Seto" asked Isisa who was starting to feel the strain

"They will come, but we need to get out of here and you to a doctor" shouted Joey as he pushed Isisa in the direction they had came. They ran and saw that the airship was not beginning held down anymore.

The airship is taking off, while Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba are still running for it. The gang calls for them to hurry, and Duke, Tristan, and Joey run down the steps of the entryway to reach for them. Mokuba thinks he will not make it, but Kaiba picks him up by the shirt and flings him onto the entryway on top of Duke, then jumps on after. Joey reaches for Yugi, and pulls him up. The airship clears the platform, just as the missile hits.

Mai is still unconscious in bed, and Ishizu waits calmly in her room, while Dark Marik smiles at the destruction. Kaiba runs onto the bridge and takes over control of the ship, blasting clear just in time. But then Gozaburo's beast form rises from the flames, saying Seto will never escape him. His flame jaws close over the airship, but Kaiba says there is no way he will let the old man win! He smashes an emergency control that makes the body of the blimp fall away, transforming it into a jet plane. The afterburners kick in, and the jet flies free. As the gang looks out of the ship, Joey says Noah might have been a spoiled brat when they met him, but he turned out all right. Téa wonders if Noah's mind was destroyed when the computer was destroyed, but Yugi says that knowing Noah, he saved his mind on a backup file. Mokuba agrees that Noah will be back, and calls out, "See you around, Noah."

Isisa made her way to the room she shared with Seto, when she got there she saw Maria. The twelve year old hugged her so tight that it nearly took the breath right out of Isisa.

"I am so glad that you are alright" she exclaimed as she released Isisa

"I know I can tell" laughed Isisa softly

"What's wrong" asked Maria knowing there was something amiss

"Oh, nothing" said Isisa sadly

"Come on you can't hide anything from me" she said with a smile

"I know I can't" said Isisa as she changed out of the pajama pants and into her cream colored pants.

"Some thing is wrong" stated Isisa after Isisa had finished dressing

"How do you know that, besides the fact that you know me to well" said Isisa

"You put your dagger around your waist and on top of your clothes in plain sight" stated Maria as she observed Isisa carefully

"I am just confused and hurt" she said when she sat down

"What, happened" asked Maria

"Did you know about Mokuba and his brother being adopted" asked Isisa

"What!" cried Maria with her eyes wide open

"I take it you didn't know, well I guess I am not the only one" she said as she grabbed her duffle bag and headed out of the room leaving a fuming Maria behind.

Later on, when an announcement came asking all duelists to come and gather at the Duel Tower. Maria sees Mokuba and he sees her and the two embrace each other in a hug. When they pulled away, Mokuba saw that there was something different about Maria.

"Maria what is wrong?" he asked

"What is wrong…hmmm…let me see. There are a number of trust issues that still hang in the air unanswered. So I think there is some thing wrong" she stated as she turned her head

"What trust issues?" asked Mokuba later on when the rest of the gang and duelists had gone into the building.

"Well, for starters, you knew everything about my past and I knew nothing of yours" shouted Maria

"Maria let me explain" pleaded Mokuba

"No, I tell you what until you come up with a better apology let me now" shouted Maria as she marched into the Duel Tower

"Man, good thing I am not the only one having girl troubles" said Mokuba to himself


	68. The Duel In The Darkness Part 1

Chapter 68 The Duel In The Darkness Part 1

**Note from the Author: **_I have decided to skip the Battle Royal duel and move right along to the duel with Joey and Marik. I hope you people don't mind, but I have been getting messages about Through the Sands of Time. And I have some Fans who really want me to get to that story. So, I will be moving the story along skipping duels that are not necessary. So, if you do have any concerns or there is an upcoming duel you would like me to try and incorporate just message or email me. I will be happy to try to work it in._

As Seto and Yugi come down to the ground, Isisa saw Seto look in her direction and she just turned her head pretending to be listening to Téa's conversation with Tristan and Duke. Roland then comes up, explains that the rest can take the elevator, goes, and meets the duelist at the top of the tower. Everyone except Seto and Isisa go. He comes up to her and says,

"Isisa, are you okay"

"Why shouldn't I be" she said not looking at Seto

"You were not feeling well this morning" he said looking worried

"I am fine and besides I am the only duel medic here isn't that right" she said as she walked to the elevator waiting for the next lift up.

"Isisa you and me need to talk" said Seto tying to find the words, he knew that she was hurting deeply

"Isisa, I know I said this before, but…"

"But what" she said turning around

Before he could answer, the elevator's bell sounded indicating the lift was here. Both went in the elevator in silence. When they got to the top, they saw that Marik and Joey had taken they their dueling stations at the top of the tower. Isisa walked to the dueling station and took her place across from Roland, who was standing in between the two duelists.

_Anime Summery Starts_

"This will be the most difficult and most dangerous duel you have faced" shouted Yugi from the sidelines

"I will crush the creep" said Joey back to up holding a thumbs up

"Wheeler, you could not beat Marik if you were blindfolded and handcuffed. You are no match for his Egyptian God Card" stated Kaiba shaking his head

"I went up against it before, and I did just find" protested Joey

"Yea, the God card knocked you out cold" reminded Kaiba

"_Boys, can't we stop the fighting and get on with the duel" interrupted Isisa who's concern went unheard_

"I am the only one who can beat Ra" bragged Kaiba

"Kaiba, Ra holds secrets none of us understand yet" explain the Pharaoh

"That is where you are wrong, Yugi. I have uncovered the secrets of Ra. My computer has translated the Egyptian writing no one else could" stated Kaiba

But both the Pharaoh and Yugi think that there is more to it than that. They think that Kaiba's connection to the ancient past helped him.

"I am going to defeat the Winded Dragon of Ra, and Joey is going to help me"

"No way rich boy not on my life" shouted Joey making a fist

"I will be watching your duel with Marik carefully, Wheeler. In order to test it my own strategy to take down Marik in the final" explained Seto

"That now will be pretty amusing" said Dark Marik laughed evilly

"Once I defeats Yugi and win Slifer the Sky Dragon. I'll be ready to take on Marik with Joey serving as my lab rat" said Kaiba

"Hey, I am nobody's lab rat" shouted Joey still making a fist

"I don't know how an amateur like you, Wheeler ever got this far in my tournament in the first place, but at least your serving a purpose now, helping me perfect my plan to beat Marik's Ra"

"Your plan has a flaw. You forget that your opponent is me" said the Pharaoh

Kaiba walks away, saying they will soon find out. But first, Wheeler has a battle to lose. Joey grumbles on how he hates that guy!

"_I SAID, CAN WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROLE" shouted Isisa making herself heard_

"_I have to agree with Isisa" said Tristan from the sidelines _

"_Yea, okay Roland you have the green light" shouted Mokuba as he walked over to Seto_

As Joey and Marik face off. Roland announces the start of the duel, and the duel ring rises up from the arena.

Marik then draws first and summons Gilgarth (1800 ATK), and then sets a card face down. Joey draws Alligator Sword (1500 ATK) (Wyvern Warrior). He doesn't have any monsters strong enough to attack Gilgarth, so he sets a card face down, then plays Alligator Sword in defense, and ends his turn.

"It's time to take this duel to the next level" said Marik as a dark cloud begins to rise over the field the start to realize that Marik is taking the game into the Shadow Realm.

"The shadows hunger for you soul" stated Mark as the could comes around them  
"I am not afraid"

"But what is that look in your eyes…fear that your about to join your friend in the Shadow Realm" taunted Marik

"I will get Mai back" insisted Joey

"She is trapped there forever, and with each passing second she loses a little more of her mind" taunted Marik again

The gang is pretty freaked out by the darkness.

"This is exactly what happened when Marik dueled Mai. We can't let Joey go through with it, it's too dangerous" declared Tristan

"Joey's already made up his mind" retorted Téa

Yugi then appears beside the Pharaoh in spirit form, saying there must be something they can do to save Joey. But the Pharaoh says it is Joey's fight. Just as Joey made a promise to Mai, they made a promise that they would stop protecting him. They must prove to Joey that they believe in him by letting him duel on his own. Yugi says he cannot, but the Pharaoh urged him to trust Joey. He can win, but he needs their support.

Téa calls out encouragement to Joey, and Joey thinks he has to win this game or lose his mind trying. He tells Marik to bring it on. Marik tells Joey how this Shadow Game will differ from the one Mai lost. As usual, the loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity. But there is more! A glowing pink rope of light forms between Joey and his monster. A similar rope connects Marik to his monster. Whenever a player's monster is attacked, the player's body will be drained of a little more energy, leaving him weaker than before.

Marik then summons Drillago (1600 ATK), and destroys Alligator Sword. As the rope of pink light snaps, Joey cries out in pain. But Joey stands up, telling Marik that this plan will work against him, too. Marik thinks Joey doesn't realize that Marik's inner strength is far superior to his. Then Marik attacks Joey directly with Gilgarth. But Joey activates his covered card, Scapegoat, protecting himself from attack with four woolly little sheep. Since the sheep aren't monsters, he suffers no pain when one is destroyed. Yugi says, nice move!

"So, you have a brain after all" laughed Marik

Joey growled at this and drew Panther Warrior, which he summons to the field, sacrificing one sheep so that Panther Warrior can attack Gilgarth and destroy it. Marik takes the damage, suffering his monster's pain as well. Joey says that one's for Mai, but Marik laughs and says that Mai's mind should be empty by now.

Marik activates a magic card, Tribute Burial, allowing him to bring one monster back from each of their graveyards and sacrifice them to summon a high-level monster. He uses Joey's Alligator Sword and his own Gilgarth to summon Helpoemer (2000 ATK), who, Marik says, is more than he appears to be. Joey wonders what Marik means by that—Helpoemer's attack strength is the same as Panther Warrior's. Does it have a hidden ability? Marik sets one card facedown and ends his turn. Yugi wonders why Marik did not attack. He must be up to something.

Joey then draws Jinzo, which is strong enough to destroy Helpoemer, but he doesn't understand why Marik didn't attack his Scapegoats last turn. It seems that Marik is trying to draw him into an attack in order to activate Helpoemer's special ability.

So, Joey hangs onto Jinzo and summons Rocket Warrior (1500 ATK) instead.

Marik activates a trap card, Hidden Soldier, which allows him to summon any monster with four stars or less to the field. He summons Plasma Eel (500 ATK), using its effect to attach it to Panther Warrior.

Plasma Eel reduces Panther Warrior's attack by 500 points, which also drains Joey of his energy. Joey falls to his knees screaming in pain, tormented by the same green bolts of light as Panther Warrior. Yugi and Tristan call out to Joey to fight it. Marik asks if Joey is beginning to regret dueling him. On his knees, sweating, Joey insists Marik will never break his spirit. He made a promise to Mai. Marik might be able to drain his physical strength, but he can't drain Joey's determination, and Joey won't give up. With a furious cry, he pulls himself to his feet. Marik is surprised he thinks Joey should be begging for mercy. Joey says Marik can't keep him down, as long as he has something to fight for.

Joey puts Rocket Warrior in invincible mode and attacks Helpoemer, reducing Helpoemer's attack by 500 points, to 1500. Then he sacrifices another sheep so that Panther Warrior can attack and finish the job, destroying Helpoemer.

Marik gasps in pain, but then laughs grotesquely, thanking Joey. Now Helpoemer's special ability is activated, and it goes into Joey's graveyard, where its ghostly hand emerges to steal a card from Joey. The hand grabs Jinzo and pulls it into the graveyard. But that's not all as long as Helpoemer stays in Joey's graveyard, Joey will lose one card from his hand each turn. Yugi is horrified! If Joey keeps losing cards from his hand, he will never beat Marik! Marik then says this is even more amusing than his duel with Mai. But in the end, Joey's fate will be exactly the same as hers an eternity in the Shadow Realm!

_As Isisa watched the duel unfold, she was not looking for Ra at all. She shuddered at the thought of it, but then realized that Marik was watching her and just glared back. _

"_Do you not want to be apart of the duel" teased Marik_

"_Not in my lifetime" she snapped_

"_Hey, leave the lady out of this" shouted Joey_

"_This is between you and me" he finished _

"_If that is what you say" said Marik as he shrugged his shoulders_

Back in Mai's room, Serenity stands at the window of Mai's room, thinking that the dark cloud covering the top of the Duel Tower is the same dark cloud that surrounded them during Mai's duel. That means Marik and her brother is fighting a Shadow Duel!

Marik and Joey trade insults again and Marik repeats that every time one of Joey's monsters is attacked, Joey will lose a little more strength. Téa asks about the card Marik put in Joey's graveyard. Tristan explains that it removes one card from Joey's hand each turn, and Duke says that some of Joey's best cards could be destroyed before he ever gets the chance to use them.

It is Marik's turn again and he draws the trap card, Coffin Seller. Now he has several traps just waiting to be triggered by one of Joey's pathetic monsters. All he has to do is lure Joey into attacking him, and he is finished. Marik sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

Joey wonders why Marik is not attacking. He has Drillago on the field and no cards in his hand. But his own cards aren't anything to brag about. To his relief, he draws Insect Queen. But he has to sacrifice two monsters to play it, and that is too risky right now. So, he plays Baby Dragon in defense. Marik has three set cards. Joey is sure that as soon as he attacks, Marik will spring one of them. Marik then taunts him, asking if he is too afraid to attack. Joey seethes, thinking he cannot let Marik bully him. Duke tells Joey not to let Marik push him around, and Téa tells him he can't attack, because Marik will just use one of his trap cards.

Marik studies his new hand, wondering which of his cards he should use first. He has drawn his God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. But Joey says he doesn't care what cards Marik drew. He sacrifices a sheep and attacks Drillago with Panther Warrior, destroying it, and taking Marik's life points down to 2900. Marik clutches his chest in pain, and Joey exults. Then Marik activates Coffin Seller, which will inflict 300 points of damage to Joey's life points every time one of his monsters is sent to the graveyard.

Now Joey's turn ends, and Helpoemer steals another of his cards. It's Insect Queen! Not only does he lose the best monster in his hand, he loses 300 points from Coffin Seller's effect, taking him down to 3700. Marik laughs. He has devised a foolproof plan to deplete Joey's life points each turn, and he doesn't have to do anything at all! Yugi agrees Joey loses one card each turn, and if that card is a monster, Joey loses points. Marik reminds Joey that Plasma Eel is still attached to Panther Warrior as well. It lowers Panther Warrior's attack to 1000, while Joey cries out in pain. Marik draws, sets another card face down, and then activates the magic card, Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to summon Drillago from the graveyard. Then sacrifices Drillago to summon a new monster, Legendary Fiend. But its attack is only 1500. Joey thinks it is not very powerful. Marik explains that it will gain 700 attack points each turn, and ends his turn.

The score stands at Marik 2100, Joey 3700. Tristan says that Joey still has way more life points than Marik, so he is not worried. But Yugi says that life points are not everything.

Joey realizes that Marik has the upper hand. If only he had his Jinzo! But that card's in his graveyard. He'd better draw something good now, or he's a goner.

Joey begins to summon Little-Winguard, but Marik activates his trap card, Nightmare Wheel, which traps Rocket Warrior so that it cannot attack. Unable to use his Rocket Warrior-Panther Warrior combo, Joey summons Little-Winguard in defense, switches Panther Warrior to defense mode, and ends his turn.

Panther Warrior's attack is reduced to 500 points by Plasma Eel's effect, and Joey suffers its pain again. Joey thinks he does not know which is worse that he is losing, or that he is losing to Marik. If he does not get control of this duel, Marik will win, and he will not be able to save Mai!

_End of Anime Summery_

**To Be Continued! **


	69. The Duel In The Darkness Part 2

Chapter 69 The Duel In The Darkness Part 2

**RECAPP: **_Joey begins to summon Little-Winguard, but Marik activates his trap card, Nightmare Wheel, which traps Rocket Warrior so that it cannot attack. Unable to use his Rocket Warrior-Panther Warrior combo, Joey summons Little-Winguard in defense, switches Panther Warrior to defense mode, and ends his turn. Panther Warrior's attack is reduced to 500 points by Plasma Eel's effect, and Joey suffers its pain again. Joey thinks he does not know which is worse that he is losing, or that he is losing to Marik. If he does not get control of this duel, Marik will win, and he will not be able to save Mai! _

_Anime Summery Starts_

It is Marik's turn and he draws, Nightmare Wheel then takes 500 life points from Joey a little effect Marik forgot to mention. Legendary Fiend's attack increases to 2200. Then Marik attacked Little-Winguard with Legendary Fiend. Little-Winguard is in defense mode, but Coffin Seller's effect takes another 300 life points from Joey when the monster is destroyed. Marik sets another card face down and ends his turn. He tells Joey to take his turn, even though it is hopeless. Next turn, he thinks, he will activate Malevolent Catastrophe to send every monster on the field to the graveyard. Coffin Seller's effect will cause Joey to lose 300 life points for each monster, and then Marik will wipe out the rest of Joey's life points with Legendary Fiend.

"This does not look good for Joey" said Mokuba as he looked at the duel that was going on

"Well, I am not surprised" stated his brother with crossed arms

It is Joey's turn again and Marik's trap cards are really doing him in. He thinks he had better put his faith in the heart of the cards. Marik asks why he is hesitating, telling him there is no way he can win this duel, and he will soon be banished to the Shadow Realm. Joey tells Marik he is going down. Joey then plays the magic card, Question. Marik has to guess the monster at the bottom of Joey's graveyard. If he gets it right, the monster will be removed from play. But if he cannot guess it, the monster will be summoned to the field. Joey taunts Marik, telling him to come on and guess.

Marik's now in trouble, he knows the first monster to go into Joey's graveyard was Alligator Sword, but it was removed from play when he played Tribute Burial to summon Helpoemer. And he hasn't seen the cards Helpoemer has stolen from Joey's hand that were sent to the graveyard. Joey laughs, telling Marik there's no way he can know which monster's at the bottom of his graveyard, and gives him a count of five to guess, while Marik fumes, saying nothing. Joey gets his monster back from the graveyard. Marik thinks the joke will be on Joey when his Malevolent Catastrophe destroys all of Joey's monsters.

But Joey summons Jinzo! Not is it only a powerful monster, Jinzo's effect destroys all of Marik's trap cards on the field. Rocket Warrior is freed from the Nightmare Wheel, Coffin Seller is destroyed, and so is the facedown Malevolent Catastrophe. The gang cheer at this, and Joey remembers winning Jinzo from Espa Roba.

Yugi mentally urges Joey on, telling him he can do it. If he beats Marik now, Marik will be out of the tournament, and the world is saved! Joey tells Marik he's not through with him yet. He switches Baby Dragon and Panther Warrior into attack mode, then destroys Legendary Fiend with Jinzo, reducing Marik's life points to 1900. Now Marik has no monsters on the field, and no trap cards. He's wide open for a direct attack. Joey's friends cheer him, thinking he's about to win the duel.

"Looks like Joey might win after all" said Mokuba

"I will believe it when I see it" stated Kaiba

Joey sends the rest of his monsters to attack Marik directly. But Marik plays his set magic card, Dark Wall of Wind, which blocks all of Joey's monsters attacks. Joey's turn ends, and he loses another card to Helpoemer, and Plasma Eel reduces Panther Warrior's attack to zero.

Marik says he doesn't need monsters to bring Joey to his knees. Joey should have known that beating him would be no easy task. That is what Mai thought, but her fate was an eternity of darkness and despair. And Joey will soon join her.

Marik draws Lava Golem, a level 8 monster with an attack of 3000. Joey tells him he can't play it without making a sacrifice, and he has no monsters on the field. Marik says he intends to make a sacrifice. Instead of his own monsters, he sacrifices Joey's Jinzo and Baby Dragon, and summons Lava Golem to Joey's side of the field. Joey has trapped in a steel cage, surrounded by the huge burning Lava Golem. He asks what the deal is, and Marik says he thought Joey would be pleased to receive a monster with 3000 attack points.

Joey says, "This monster is mine?"

Yugi thinks that Lava Golem comes with a heavy price.

"I don't get it" said Mokuba looking at his brother

"All of Lava Golem's weaknesses become Wheeler's problem, just watch" said Seto looking at the fiery cage

Lava Golem was beginning to melt, Marik says, when it does, Joey will lose life points. A blob of hot lava falls in front of Joey's shoe, burning his toes. Marik sets a trap card and ends his turn, taunting Joey to attack him with his 3000-point monster. Joey's friends call out to him to be careful. Yugi knows that even though Lava Golem causes Joey to lose life points, it still has 3000 attack points, making it powerful enough to help Joey win. So why would Marik give it to him?

Marik laughs at Joey suffering in the heat as Joey clutches the bars of the cage, calling "Get me out of here now!" Joey wonders what to do, while Marik continues to taunt him to attack.

_Isisa watched the fire like cage on top of Joey start to melt. She knew what was going to happen next. Joey would start to lose life points over the Lava Golem. It was not a pretty sight. Across the dueling area, she noticed that Seto was interested in the duel, just as she was about to say something Blue Eyes showed up. _

"_This thing gives a whole new meaning to the words, Turning up the heat" said the blue eyed dragon_

"_Well, duh" said Isisa quietly _

"_Man, I hate to be Red Eyes right now" giggled the dragon_

"_You are aware that Joey does not have Red Eyes anymore" mentioned Isisa as she watched the duel_

"_What!" shrieked the dragon_

"_I need to have words with that Fire Breathing Red Eyed Dragon…he OWES me BIG TIME" cried Blue Eyes_

"_What for" replied Isisa still looking at the duel_

"_What for, she asks… well he…just…he just owes me that's all" stated Blue Eyes _

"_Well, you know I am sure my brother will let you 'play' with Red Eyes once this is all done" suggested Isisa _

'_Yea that sounds like a plan" said the Dragon as she watched the duel_

"_Do, me a favor Isisa, don't let Ra come out and hit us again. I am kind of worried about that THING" _

"_Fine, I will tell you when your friend comes out to play" snickered Isisa_

'_NO. TELL ME SO I CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" said Blue Eyes as she disappeared _

Back at the ship, Serenity waits with Mai, worrying about her brother. She cannot stand not knowing what is happening! Sure, her brother is a great duelist, but look, what Marik did to Mai! Ishizu then comes into the room, asking if she should not be out there with her friends. Serenity says they will be fine. Someone has to stay with Mai. Her brother is trying to save Mai's mind. Right now, he is dueling Marik in a Shadow Game, hoping to win and bring Mai back. Ishizu then realizes that both of their brothers are battling each other. Serenity says she will stay strong for Joey and hope for the best.

She tells Serenity to go and support her brother, and she will stay with Mai. Thanking Ishizu, Serenity runs out of the room. Ishizu thinks that she understands that bond well, but it has been so long since she felt it with her own brother. Without the power of her Millennium Necklace, she is unsure of what the future holds. Serenity runs toward the tower.

Back at the duel, Téa worriedly says things are not looking so good for Joey. Yugi does not answer, but in his mind he agrees, and mentally urges Joey not to lose hope. Joey knows he has to do something to get rid of this flaming monster of his. But he only has one card in his hand, and it won't help him now. If he does not do something soon, Marik is going to win. He looks at Yugi, thinking that he promised Yugi he would not let that happen.

Asking the heart of the cards to show him some love, Joey draws Gilford the Lightning—a powerful Level 8 monster. But he has to sacrifice three monsters to summon it, and the Plasma Eels have two of his monsters tied up.

Then Joey realizes what he can do. He plays Graceful Dice to increase the attack strength of Marik's Plasma Eel. Since the Machine Duplication card can only be used to duplicate monsters with an attack under 500, if Graceful Dice can raise the Plasma Eel's attack above 500, the duplicate Plasma Eels will be destroyed. Joey's luck holds, and it rolls a six. Plasma Eel's attack is raised to 3000, Machine Duplication is destroyed, and so are the two additional Plasma Eels. Joey's monsters are freed.

Now, Joey sacrifices Rocket Warrior, Lava Golem, and Panther Warrior to summon his ultimate fighting machine, Gilford the Lightning (2800 ATK)!

Joey asks Marik how it feels to be staring into the face of defeat, and the gang cheer Joey on. He then goes on to attack Marik, but Marik activates a trap card, Nightmare Mirror. Marik tells Joey to look into the mirror and Joey sees himself. Not only does Nightmare Mirror block Gilford's attack, it reflects the attack back onto Joey. Gilford's mighty sword pierces the mirror, slicing through Joey's image.

Marik stands safely just beyond the sword's reach, laughing as Joey loses 1000 life points. But Marik must discard one card to the graveyard to pay for Nightmare Mirror effect. He chooses Ra, thinking this is the perfect card to get rid of for now. He laughs, asking Joey if he really thought he could take this duel away from him. This is a Shadow Game!

Yugi thinks Marik must be up to something, while Kaiba just urges Marik to play that Egyptian God card! Joey ends his turn, thinking that Marik has no cards on the field, or in his hand. If Joey can make it through this turn, he has it made.

Marik draws, and laughs evilly. Joey tells him to just move on. Marik says he will end this duel once and for all, with Ra.

Everyone is stunned. Marik has no monsters to sacrifice. Can he have another way to summon Ra? Asks Mokuba, but _Seto does not hear the question. _

Seto now thinks that now is his chance to find out the weaknesses of Ra has come. For everything was going according to plan. With Wheeler as his guinea pig, he can watch Ra in action and learn how to defeat it. He might have read the text on the card, but reading is one thing, and witnessing is another. He remembers seeing Marik summon Ra in his duel with Mai. He needs to see it one more time, so when he sees it in the next round, he'll be able to crush it.

Marik plays Monster Reborn, and brings Ra back from the graveyard. with a great wind, the huge golden monster appears over the arena.

_Isisa shuddered at the sight, beside her Blue Eyes started to growl_

Yugi doesn't know why Marik would do this Ra takes on the attack points of the monsters sacrificed to summon it, but Marik didn't make any sacrifices, so Ra's attack is zero.

First, Marik says, he will activate Ra's ability of instant attack, so it can attack now. But that is just the beginning. Ra transforms in a huge bird of flame, and Marik tells them to behold the true form of Ra! Joey stares at it in awe, asking Marik to tell him what is going on. Marik explains that Ra has taken on the form of the Egyptian God Phoenix. In this form, it is unstoppable.

Mokuba says it is awesome! Kaiba says yes, and soon it will belong to him.

Marik says that now that his beast has taken its strongest form, victory is his. With the burning form of the Phoenix reflecting in his eye, Yugi thinks that he does not get it. First Marik summons Ra without a sacrifice, leaving it with zero attack points, and then he transforms it...

Marik then calls to Yugi and Kaiba, telling them to take heed. One of them will have to face the Winged Dragon of Ra in the next round, once Little Joey has been disposed of. Angrily, Joey says the duel isn't over yet, and he's still got Gilford the Lightning up to bat, with 2800 attack points, and Marik's oversized flame-broiled chicken has zero!

Marik just laughs, telling Joey he is about to activate another of Ra's special abilities. In its Phoenix mode, Marik says, Ra can disintegrate Joey's monster, if he pays 1000 life points. So what, Joey says, Ra still does not have any attack points, and it still cannot take his life points.

Life points are the least of Joey's worries, Marik says. The dark energy stream connects him to his monster, and when it is destroyed, Joey will be drained of all his strength. Marik laughs that Joey will be rendered completely useless! The time has come. The Phoenix rises tonight!

**To Be Continued!**


	70. The Duel In The Darkness Part 3

Chapter 70 The Duel In The Darkness Part 3 (aka The Medic Gets Involved)

**NOTE: WATCH FOR THE * it is the Japanese version comment. And the medical scene has been done PROPERLY AS IN PROPER MEDICAL PRODEDURE! Lol **

**RECAPP: **_Life points are the least of Joey's worries, Marik says. The dark energy stream connects him to his monster, and when it is destroyed, Joey will be drained of all his strength. Marik laughs that Joey will be rendered completely useless! The time has come. The Phoenix rises tonight!_

_Anime Summery Starts_

Marik then orders the God Phoenix to destroy Joey's monster and drain his soul. The burning Ra attacks, as Joey stands helpless. At the bottom of the Duel Tower, Serenity, feeling the force of the attack, stops and calls out to Joey. As Ra's fire consumes him, Joey screams in pain. Serenity says she is coming, and runs into the Duel Tower.

Yugi calls out to Joey to fight it, as Marik laughs. Téa says they have to stop the attack, but Yugi says they cannot. Mokuba says that this is nuts. Marik's gone over the line they should stop the duel before things get any worse. But Kaiba thinks there is no way he is stopping the duel. He has to see Ra's special ability with his own eyes.

As Gilford the Lightning is destroyed, and Joey hunches over, feeling his monster's destruction. Marik calls Ra back, telling Joey that when the smoke clears, he will be nothing but a motionless shell. The Shadow Realm will consume his mind and his soul. But as the smoke clears, he is shocked to see Joey still standing. It cannot be! No one can stand the devastating fury of an Egyptian God monster!

_Isisa looks at Roland who gives her a warning glance, but she ignores it as she starts to pull out a Blue Card. She then heard the_ gang cry out in surprise! Joey is still standing but for how long? Joey begins to straighten up, while Marik continues to rage that Joey should be wiped out by now. Weak and stunned, Joey has a vision of Yugi standing across the duel ring from him.

Is Marik messing with him again? Yugi puts his deck in his Duel Disk, telling Joey that he is getting ready for their duel it is the last match of the Battle City finals. The last thing Joey remembers is Marik attacking him with his Egyptian God card. Yugi tells him his will power was strong enough to resist the force of Ra, and Joey realizes that now Marik's wide open for attack. Yugi tells him to get back there and finish Marik off.

Marik is horrified to see Joey still fighting. If Joey manages to attack him, he will lose the duel and his Egyptian God card. Joey says it is his turn. The gang cheer. All Joey needs now is a monster with enough attack points to wipe out Marik's life points. Even Mokuba cheers, and Kaiba is stunned, wondering how Joey withstood Ra. Yugi calls out to Joey to make his move.

Joey draws Gearfried the Iron Knight. He puts it on his Duel Disk, thinking it has more than enough power to wipe Marik out. Serenity arrives at the top of the Duel Tower to see her brother on the field, barely standing.

_End of Anime Summery_

But the shock was too much for Joey. Before he can announce his attack, he falls senseless to the ground. Gearfried breaks up and disappears. Isisa then shouts while holding up the card,

"Duel Medic Interference" as she runs towards Joey

Then Roland says

"Denied"

But Isisa didn't care, she rushed over to Joey looking him over. She then hears Seto's voice ordering her off the dueling field. She ignores the order and from the corner of her eye she sees Roland coming towards her.

"Miss, he has thirty seconds to get up, then you can go attend to him"

"Roland I would if this upgrade to a Red Alert" said Isisa quietly

"Maria get you butt here now" shouted Isisa

"What do you mean, Red Alert?" asked Roland

"He is not breathing you asshole, now go do some crowd control" she shouted

The gang looked horrified, Serenity especially. Maria had ran over to Isisa's side as Isisa started CPR. Tristan and Duke started to run towards the dueling platform, but where stopped by Roland. As cloud of the Shadow Game faded away, Roland declares the duel over. Mokuba leaped up onto the dueling platform, telling him to forget the duel, and runs to Joey.

When the dueling platform lowered, everyone except Seto went on to see Joey. Isisa was barking orders at Roland who didn't know whether to take them or not.

"What are you doing" shouted Tristan in agony as he tried to reason with Isisa who was busy doing mouth to mouth

"What do you think ass hole saving your friends life, now people make some room. Roland have the immediate family only up here and everyone else out of the way. THAT IS AN ORDER" barked Isisa loudly

"Come on Joey, come on don't leave us now" said Isisa as she did the compressions

"Come one, you came make it" urged Maria looking worried as well

Seto watched as Isisa did CPR, he cringed every time she went to Wheeler's mouth and gave two breaths. He knew it had to be done, but it was Joey. It could have been anyone else, but it had to be that dog. Seto finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Isisa shout,

'WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT STREACHER"

He turned to where Isisa was shouting, he saw that she was getting tired from doing all of the compressions.

"Isisa Fudge is the word Fudge" shouted Tristan

"I said WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT STREACHER" then right after she had said that a stretcher appeared.

Roland and Jake brought the stretcher and headed towards the downed Duelist

"Maria, put the neck brace on and take off the duel disk it will just get in the way" ordered Isisa

"Okay" replied Maria

"Okay, now Roland you take his legs" pointed Isisa

'Jake, you take his shoulders, Maria I want you to hold his head in place. You know how and I am going to check…" Isisa held Joey's nose closed and breathed in twice while watching his chest. Joey then started to slowly breath on his own and then Isisa said,

"Okay, on my count we move him to the stretcher…1…2…3…move" as the moved the injured Joey onto the stretcher. Isisa then check to see if he was still breathing and then said,

"Crap not at again, Joey don't give up on me" as she straddled him and started CPR again  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" shouted Tristan again this time being held back by Duke

"I am saving your friend" repeated Isisa

"Okay, raise the stretcher, I will continue CPR" said Isisa as she started again with the compressions.

The two guards gently lifted the stretcher slowly and slowly made their way off the dueling platform, with Maria bringing the crying Serenity behind. Everyone follows the stretcher except Yugi, who stands alone in the middle of the duel ring. The announcer says the next semi-final will take place in one hour. Kaiba tells Yugi he has been waiting for this moment. Victory will be his! Without turning around, Yugi says that once he knows Joey's all right, he will deal with Kaiba. He walks into the elevator, as Kaiba says he will see him in one hour, adding to himself that he will take him down.

When the stretcher arrived at the Medical Room aboard the airship, Isisa was still straddled on Joey still doing compressions and mouth to mouth. Maria had ran ahead to get ready and had the doctor ready for the worst. The gang was asked to wait outside while Serenity went in. Maria said that she would keep Serenity company until it was all over.

The two guards then placed the stretcher down on the bed and Isisa got off quickly and did her mouth-to-mouth with Joey.

"We have to get his shirt off fast" said Isisa as she started doing compressions again

"Yes, I know, but how with you doing CPR" asked the Doctor

"When I do mouth to mouth, cut off his shirt" said Isisa as she started counting

When she went to do mouth-to-mouth, the doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut, but the scissors would not cut the material off. On her second breath Isisa shouted quickly,

"My dagger" as she brought her hip up, which had the dagger on it. The doctor grabbed it and cut away the rest of the material. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Joey started to breath again on his own. They quickly attached him to a heart rate monitor and had an External defibrillator / monitor where placed on the table next to Joey. The doctor and Isisa then went about stabilizing Joey. It wasn't until a half an hour later that the gang was allowed to come in.

"Is my brother going to be okay" asked Serenity with tears in her eyes

* "he has recovered a little, but he still might not survive" said the doctor

Serenity weeps at her brother's side, begging him to open his eyes.

"I did everything I could, the rest is up to him now" said Isisa as she placed her hands on Serenity's shoulder

"It is very strange, Joey's brain activity is quite high, but he's not conscious at all" wondered the Doctor

Isisa then moves away from the bed and walks towards the window where Maria is sitting with the duffle bag. Just then, Ishizu comes in, thinking that Joey's will is quite strong. He must be fighting off the Shadows. Ishizu puts her hands on Serenity's shoulders, telling her that it is all right. Both of their brothers must now battle the darkness.

Maria looked at the group from the window,

"Man, Joey is ripped… I mean that guy has a six pack for crying out loud" whispered Maria  
"I know, you can imagine who surprised I was when I saw that" whispered Isisa back

"Wow, what I would give to be that guys girlfriend, man look at his abs…does he work out?" asked Maria

"Hush, this isn't the time" scolded Isisa

"Yea, I know, but he has ABS that are in A SIX PACK" she whispered again

Maria then turned her head to see Mokuba at the door, looking down at the floor. Téa asks when they are moving Joey to a real hospital. Mokuba says he has bad news. They are not moving Joey, Seto's orders. Tristan runs up to him, saying he's got to be kidding. Mokuba explains that Seto says their own doctors are good enough. Besides, the ship's engines were damaged escaping from the explosion on their way to the island. They made it here, but now the engines are down. But don't worry, he says, he'll radio headquarters for a helicopter to come and get Joey. Yugi thanks Mokuba. Asking them to promise not to tell Seto, Mokuba runs off.

Isisa then goes out of the Medical Room and walks to the room she shared with Seto. When she had opened the door, she didn't expect to find Seto there. He turned his head in her direction then looked back at his cards.

Isisa plumped her self on the bed and took several deep breaths.

"You look tired" said Seto softly without looking at Isisa

'Seto, I don't want to fight right now okay, I am sore, I am tired, and I just want to sleep for a few minutes" begged Isisa looking at the back of Seto's head

"Fine, but there are a few things that we need to talk about later on" he said turning to look Isisa in the eyes

He saw that they were tried,

"Maybe our chat will be delayed for a few days, you look like you could use more then an hour" said Seto

"yea, I agree. I think I am mostly tried from that virtual world. It took a lot of my energy that is for sure" exclaimed Isisa as she closed her eyes.

Seto gathered his cards, placed then in the deck case that was on his belt and walked out of the room. [Isisa needs her rest, again she is exhausted it. I just hope that mutt does not ask who saved his life that is all because I swear I will kick him to kingdom come and back] thought Seto gravely as he remember Isisa doing mouth to mouth with that dog.

[I just can't believe it I do happen to kiss that lovely mouth of hers and now look where it has been] shuddered Seto at the thought; 

Seto walked to the dueling platform and waited for Yugi…


	71. Yugi Moto vs Seto Kaiba Part 1

Chapter 71 Yugi Moto vs. Seto Kaiba Part 1

**Special Note" **_This Duel was requested by HopelessRomantic183, I have cut it down a bit but not too much. Hope you enjoy it._

Isisa started at the announcement and looked at the time,

"Shit, I am late for the duel" she said as she looked around for her duffle bag.

"Crap, I left it in the Medical Room" she shouted as she ran for the door

She was running down the hallway until she ran into Mokuba.

'Bang'

"Oww, Isisa were is the fire" said Mokuba rubbing his head

"I forgot my duffel bag and the duel is about to start, sorry" apologized Isisa as she helped Mokuba up and continued to run down the hallway

When she got to the Medical Room, all eyes turned on her as she entered the room.

"Duffle…bag…now…" she panted

"Here you go," stated Maria as she handed the duffle bag over,

"I restocked it with BETTER scissors," she said, but Isisa did not hear, for she was out the door as soon as the bag was placed on her shoulders.

"Man, I try to be the best little sister, but does anyone care?" exclaimed Maria with her hands up

"Oh, Maria I do care" comforted Ishizu

"Yea, that is right, but I still say that Uncle Melvin scares me," said Maria as she looked down at the floor

"Well, Maria it is not really him you have to understand that," reasoned Ishizu

"Yea, you have a point there"

"Okay, who in the hell is Uncle Melvin?" asked Tristan

"Yea, I am with Tristan, who is that guy," agreed Duke

'It's dark Marik, who else" explained Maria

"I don't get it why not just call him…"

"His evil side is called Uncle Melvin and that is that, no ifs, ands, or buts" shouted Maria as she crossed her arms and showed her back to them

"Wow, how can Mokuba stand her" whispered Tristan to Duke

"I don't know" he replied

Isisa ran out of the airship and jogged up to the Duel Tower. She saw her brother the Pharaoh in the elevator and ran even faster. The Pharaoh had seen Isisa running towards the door and held the elevator doors so she did not have to wait.

"I see you made it," stated the Pharaoh as Isisa bent down to catch her breath

"Yea…barely" she panted

"You know Filly, that was a brave thing you did, with Joey I mean," said her brother not looking at her

"Yea, that was really brave. Thanks Isisa you don't know how much Joey means to us," exclaimed Yugi from beside the Pharaoh

"Hey, I was just doing my job. And besides, I did like the reaction some of the guys had when I did mouth to mouth" laughed Isisa

"I mean your guys faces were priceless, but I was too busy to enjoy the moment. And Seto's and Tristan's were the best of all. I wonder how that is going to play out," giggled Isisa

"Yea, I have to admit Kaiba did have a look on him. Did you see him flexing his hands every time she did mouth to mouth" laughed Yugi

"Yea, I did see that. You did good work Filly. Looks like you aren't going in the round pen after all" snickered the Pharaoh

"What do you mean round pen?" inquired Isisa, but before she could get an answer the elevator doors opened and saw Seto there waiting for them.

"Well, Yugi so you decided to show up after all" retorted Seto

"Of course. To miss this duel would be only to deny my density," exclaimed the Pharaoh

"Please, spare me the drama"

"Awe, but I thought you liked drama, well you do in bed," cooed Isisa

"Isisa, not that kind of drama" coughed Seto

"Do you have cold" mocked Isisa

"Never mind" said Seto as the Duel Ring rises into place,

"Why isn't the Nerd Herd here to cheer you on? Are they still trying to wake Wheeler up from his nap?" asks Seto

"Joey is in great deal of danger" fumed the Pharaoh

"Well, I warned Wheeler in the first place, about playing with the big boys. If a slap in the face by Ra didn't teach him any sense, then I don't know what will," grinned Seto

"That is enough" defended the Pharaoh as he clenched his fists

"You don't know how much danger this Duel Monsters tournament has become. The outcome of the Battle City Finals could put the whole world at risk," shouted the Pharaoh

"Yea, the only risk is you. When I win you won't be number one anymore" stated Seto

"It is not only about being number one. It is about dueling with bravery, honor, respect, and putting the needs of others ahead of your own. That is something Joey did every day of his life, and that is why he is in the hospital now, because he put himself at rise to keep a promise to a friend" explained the Pharaoh

'That is pathetic, Wheeler can do what ever he wants, but I am in this for one reason only. To win this tournament and be recognized as the greatest duelist in the world, as far as Wheeler is concerned he will never belong in first place," shouted Seto as he started down the Pharaoh who started back

"What if someone who loves you does not care if you are just as second rate duelist, what if they care on what is inside," said Isisa to herself

"I have to agree with you on that girl" replied her dragon

"You seriously need to train that dog of yours, because right now he is nothing but a dog" finished Blue Eyes

'True, but he is a handsome dog though, but he does have an attitude" replied Isisa softly

"Agreed, now where are the coolers?" said the dragon looking around for coolers

Roland comes forward and announces the beginning of the duel. The duelists face off. Kaiba draws his hand cards, telling Yugi to get ready they're about to find out which of their God cards reigns supreme! Let the epic battle begin!

"This duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting" said Kaiba as he switches on a holographic system that creates a virtual coliseum around them full of cheering crowds, chanting "Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba!"

"In ancient times you see, Roman gladiators would battle to their doom, to prove who was the strongest. Now it is our turn to see which one deserves to call himself the greatest in the world. Draw your first card, and let the battle begin"

The Pharaoh draws, [everything is riding on this duel. I have got to stay focused and win] thought the Pharaoh as he stared at Seto looking smug

Kaiba shouts, "All right! Let's duel!" Yugi plays Queen's Knight in defense, and sets a card face down.

Kaiba draws, [Obelisk! Crushing Yugi may be easier than I thought. Now I need three sacrifices to summon the God] thought Kaiba

The Pharaoh wonders if Kaiba is planning to use the same strategy he used against Ishizu in his last duel. He remembers Kaiba using his Crush Card combo to destroy Ishizu's deck. But knowing Kaiba, he has a completely new strategy planned for him.

Kaiba then summons X-Head Cannon in attack mode, and plays the magic card Spell Sanctuary. Each of them can move one magic card from their decks to their hands. Kaiba says Yugi was wrong when he said Kaiba never helps out anyone but himself! He is generously letting Yugi have a magic card. Yugi pulls Change of Heart from his hand, wondering why Kaiba would let him have instant access to a favorite magic card. Whatever card Kaiba chose must be worth the risk. Kaiba sets a card facedown on the field and ends his turn, thinking that before too long, Yugi will be staring in to the face of defeat.

As the virtual crowds cheered, Isisa wondered why Seto had to be so self-centered. The Pharaoh then draws, then wonders [why Kaiba didn't attack Queen's Knight on his last turn. Kaiba must be up to something] The Pharaoh then plays Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense, and sets another facedown card.

[If Yugi thinks he can hide behind those pathetic monsters of his, this duel will be over even sooner than he thought. everything now is falling into place. I play Soul Exchange, and seize Yugi's two monsters in order to sacrifice them, along with X-Head Cannon, to summon Obelisk.] Thought Kaiba as he drew

But the Pharaoh is one step ahead of him and activates Change of Heart to steal X-Head Cannon.

"Too, bad Obelisk won't be coming so soon after all" smiled the Pharaoh

"You know what, Obelisk is fine where it is" giggled Blue Eyes nervously

Isisa laughed.

"So, you prevented one more. I have plenty more planned out" said Seto as he activated a magic card, Enemy Controller, and then paid a1000 life points to steal X-Head Cannon back.

"Now I have thee monsters again to sacrifice," shouted Seto triumphantly, as he raises Obelisk in his hand

'You know, Obelisk is better where it was in your duel Isisa…at the bottom of his deck" shouted Blue Eyes nervously

"I know," laughed Isisa again

The Pharaoh then activated his trap card, Light force Sword, which pierces Kaiba's Obelisk card and seals it out of play for three turns.

"What's your rush, Kaiba," Yugi says. "This duel' is just getting interesting."

Kaiba is mad. But he recovers,

"Yugi, you may have just bought yourself a little time, but don't worry you have to face Obelisk sooner or later" smiled Seto

"No he doesn't" shouted Blue Eyes

"Blue Eyes hush, they can't even hear you," scolded Isisa

"Not that dumb dog over there, but that brother of yours sure can" snapped Blue Eyes back as she winked at the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh was taken aback when he saw Blue Eyes wink at him, but recovered quickly in order to draw and summon two monsters to his of the field, and needed just one more to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. But he would have to wait for Slifer first.

Just then, Marik popped through the virtual walls of the coliseum to see what is going on. [I wonder which of these fools will summon his God card first. Not that it really matters. Before too long, they'll both belong to me] thought Marik

"Man, that guy really creeps me out. I mean the hair, back in the day people like him where put in the sand alive" said Blue Eyes as she looked over to where Marik was standing

"Blue Eyes, I thought though you wanted to try, I Want To Take Over The World guys," asked Isisa

"Yea, but I don't think the meat is cooked on that one. I like my meat like fine wine, the older they are the more sweeter and tender they are," explained Blue Eyes

"Good thing I don't have to carter to your tastes" replied Isisa

"Yea, that is true, though I would like to try Cheating High Egyptian Priests, but I hear they are hard to come by" said Blue Eyes

"I wonder why, they went thousands of years ago," laughed Isisa

"No, I think there is one hanging around here some where. I can feel it, and I want him served on a silver platter, easy on the blood though, but don't skimp out on the gravy" rejoiced Blue Eyes

"Please tell me you are joking"

"Oh, I wish I were, Isisa, I wish I were" said Blue Eyes as she smacked her mouth and closed her eyes

"I can already taste him," she murmured

"Talk about a blood thirsty dragon" said Isisa as she shook her head

"Hey I said easy on the blood and heavy on the gravy. That is not blood thirsty at all," shouted Blue Eyes

"What ever"

Back at the duel, Kaiba played the magic card, Lullaby of Obedience. The card allowed him to take a powerful monster from Yugi's deck and add it to his hand. And the card he chooses will, of course, be Yugi's Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

As he walks across the duel ring to Yugi, saying it was only a matter of time before the God card went to a more worthy duelist. Yugi finds Slifer in his deck and holds it out to Kaiba, who snatches it away gleefully. He tells Yugi he should not feel so bad Slifer was buried so deeply in Yugi's deck, he never would have drawn it anyway.

"It appear Kaiba has outwitted the Pharaoh," said Marik

"Yea, and I know some one who is going to drown in nice, warm, creamy GRAVEY" shouted Blue Eyes

"Blue Eyes, Hush" whispered Isisa harshly

"But I love gravy" whined Blue Eyes

Isisa gave a warning look,

"Fine, FLILLY have it your way," pouted the dragon

Kaiba returns to his side of the ring, saying triumphantly,

"Now both Egyptian God cards are my, everyone gets what they deserve"

"I agree, and thank you Kaiba for helping me claim what I deserve. I suspected you might try and steal my Sky Dragon, so I was ready" chucked the Pharaoh

"I activate my facedown card, Exchange" shouted the Pharaoh

"I think I will take my card back, thank you' exclaimed the Pharaoh as he walked to the center of the dueling field.

Seto is mad at this, the moment that he got Slifer it was taken away from him. The Pharaoh then shows Kaiba his hand

"Pick a card, any card" smiled the Pharaoh, Seething with frustration; Kaiba grabs a card and marches away.

"I appreciate the help, now Slifer is in my hand right where it should be, all thanks to you"

Kaiba nearly explodes on the spot.

"Hahaha, he is in the dog house," laughed Blue Eyes while pointing a claw at Seto and falling to the ground

"Do I know you?" asked Isisa

"Of course you do, I am your pet, your obedient pet" giggled Blue Eyes unable to control her laugher

"What are you on?" asked Isisa

"You don't want to know," said Blue Eyes looking at Isisa and shaking her head

"You don't want to know"


	72. Yugi Moto vs Seto Kaiba Part 2

Chapter 72 Yugi Moto vs. Seto Kaiba Part 2

**Note from the Author: **_Okay, I hope you are laughing at the Blue Eyes's parts because I sure am…Question: Can anyone get hyper off popcorn…because I sure am. Any ways I have skipped up to the part where God Cards are about to clash so I do hope everyone is in a good comfy spot, because hold on to your computers you don't know what can happen with me at the keyboard…. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN…. SCARED YET!_

"Blue Eyes, I demand to know what you were eating," said Isisa with hands on hips

"How do you know I was eating it…I could have done other things with it…like sniff it" laughed the Dragon

"Blue Eyes' warned Isisa

"Okay, you caught me…I went into the kitchen and pigged out," confessed Blue Eyes

"On what"

"On…caramel ice cream…it was so good and they weren't going to eat it. It was going to go to waste so I kind of helped my self" plead Blue Eyes

"Oh, Ra help me with this Caramel Ice Cream Gravy Loving Dragon' said Isisa with eyes looking up to the sky

" I tried I really did tried to resist, but it did not work" replied Blue Eyes

"Well, no duh, you are flying off of walls," exclaimed Isisa

"Well not quite yet…but soon"

Isisa turned her attention back to the duel, there on the field were two Egyptian God Cards, and now it was time to see who was the stronger one.

"Your Egyptian God Card is no match for mine," shouted Seto

"We will see about that, Obelisk might be more powerful than Slifer now, but that can change in an instant" replied the Pharaoh

Then Mokuba arrived at the top of the tower, running through the virtual coliseum walls hoping he did not miss any good parts. He is started to see both God Monsters on the field.

"Now let the chaos and destruction begin," shouted Marik

"Obelisk will send Slifer to the graveyard Yugi, you only have two cards in your hand so Slifer's attack is only 2000, while Obelisk is 4000. Slifer is powerless against Obelisk," said Seto

"Yea you wish," mumbled Blue Eyes

"W-Hey where did you get that popcorn" asked Isisa

"I went to go get it," replied Blue Eyes popping popcorn in her mouth

"Give me that popcorn now" said Isisa

"But it's my popcorn, GO GET YOUR OWN" growled Blue Eyes

"You do you know where that ends up right…" said Isisa

"Not really and I don't really care much…man this is damn good popcorn…my complements to the chef" shouted Blue Eyes to Mokuba who was watching the duel

"Just watch the duel and don't bug anyone," hissed Isisa

"Yes mother," laughed Blue Eyes

Back at the duel, the Pharaoh reminds Kaiba about Slifer's special ability, since Kaiba has summoned a monster; Slifer's second mouth automatically attacks, reducing Obelisk's attack to 2000. The Pharaoh is safe this turn, but the effect will only last for one turn.

"Stalling Yugi is a sign of weakness," said Seto as he set two cards and ends his turn.

The Pharaoh then draws, with three cards in his hand, Slifer's attack raised to 3000, but Obelisk was back to 4000. The Pharaoh then activated his facedown card, Pot of Greed, which allows him to draw two more cards, raising Slifer's attack to 5000. The Pharaoh then prepares to attack, but Kaiba activates his facedown card, Command Silencer. It sends out sound waves that prevent Slifer from hearing Yugi's attack order, so it does not attack.

The card also allows Kaiba to draw another card from his deck. He tells Yugi to finish his turn, so he can end this. Yugi says Slifer is still more powerful than Obelisk, but Kaiba points out that he still has a facedown card on the field.

Yugi wonders if Kaiba's second facedown card is Life Shaver. If Kaiba uses it in the next turn, Yugi will have to discard cards from his hand and Slifer's attack will be lowered until it is weak enough to destroy. What should he do?

Yugi sets two cards face down and ends his turn. Now Slifer's attack is 3000.

Kaiba draws. But Yugi activates his facedown magic card, Card Destruction. Both players must discard their entire hands, and then draw the same number of cards from their decks. Yugi still holds three cards, so Slifer's attack is the same. Then Yugi activates the trap card, Disgraceful Charity, allowing them to take back into their hands cards they have discarded. Now Yugi has six cards in his hand, and Slifer's attack rises to 6000.

"Impressive move, but you will have to do better than that. Your move helped me, too. Now I have just the cards I need to win," stated Kaiba as he plays the magic card, Thirst for Compensation, which allows him to summon two monsters from his hand, and he summons Sword of Soul and Blade Knight.

"You are just wasting my time, Slifer can easily destroy them" said the Pharaoh

Slifer then attacked both monsters with its second mouth, but Kaiba activated Card Guard, discarding two cards from his hand to guard his monsters from attack. Then he sacrificed the two monsters to Obelisk, triggering its special ability to do direct damage of 4000 life points to everything in its path, including Yugi!

Mokuba cheers, and Kaiba orders Obelisk to attack.

But the Pharaoh is quick minded and discards Kuriboh from his hand, protecting his life points with a wall of Kuribohs.

Not believing that Yugi's Kuriboh can save him, Kaiba thinks he has won, until the smoke of Obelisk's attack clears and he sees Yugi still standing.

The Pharaoh thanks Kuriboh for saving him, and Kaiba clenches his fist, furious that that puny Kuriboh could foil his God monster. He sets one card face down and ends his turn.

"Nah nah nah" pointed Blue Eyes

"You done with the popcorn yet?" asked Isisa

"Yea, I am, but Slifer SO KICKED YOUR ASS OBELISK," shouted Blue Eyes at Obelisk

Just then, Obelisk turned in Blue Eyes's direction and the Blue Eyes shuck, jumped up, and hid under Isisa's ponytail.

"Is it gone yet?" asked Blue Eyes as she peeked from under the ponytail

"What do you think?" said Isisa

"Umm, I think I will just stay here for now…I mean it is a lot safer and if Obelisk does decide to come after us he can go through you first" suggested Blue Eyes

"Oh, you a nice friend" said Isisa

'I know. I am the kind you can't live without"

"Are you sure, or are you the KIND you CAN live without," asked Isisa

"Nope, I am the kind that you can't live with out"

As Slifer was about to continue its attack, Obelisk's attack raised to 2600. When Sword of Soul is sent to the graveyard, it raised the attack of one of Kaiba's remaining monsters by 1000. Now Obelisk is again more powerful than Slifer. Obelisk's mighty fist slams into Slifer, but the monsters separate, both of them unharmed.

"When you activated your Power Balance trap card, I discarded Electromagnetic Turtle, leaving behind a small electrode attached to Slifer, which allowed Slifer to end the battle at will" stated the Pharaoh he then sets a magic card and ends his turn.

Now Slifer's attack is 1000.

Kaiba laughs and shakes his fist, thinking that this is the duel he has been waiting for, the ultimate battle of intellect and power! Every time he duels against Yugi, he has pushed to his limit in every way. Even though he defeated Yugi at Duelist Kingdom, Yugi's known as the world's greatest duelist, but that title belongs to Kaiba, and when he wins the Battle City Tournament, he will get it back.

"You only have one card in your hand, so Slifer's attack is only 1000. It's time to show the world that I am superior to you!" pointed Seto

Seto then draws, and calls out to Obelisk to annihilate Slifer! The Pharaoh then activated his face down card, Spell Textbook, which allows him to discard his hand, and draw one new card, activating it immediately if it is a magic card.

The Pharaoh then discards his last card, and Slifer's attack goes down to zero. Obelisk attacks, and Yugi prepares to draw his card, knowing that if he does not draw the right card, the duel is over. He thinks of Joey, calling upon his friend to help him. He draws and then looks; the card is Card of Sanctity, which requires both players to have six cards in their hands. The Pharaoh draws six cards, raising Slifer's attack to 6000! , But Kaiba activates the trap card he took from Yugi, Life Shaver, forcing the Pharaoh to discard two cards. Slifer and Obelisk's attacks are equal at 4000.

The two Gods collide with a monstrous crash. Kaiba exclaims that Kaiba Corp holograms are not programmed to do this! Tristan, Téa, Duke, and Serenity see a terrible bright light blot out the Duel Tower.

Back in the medical room Joey's eyes open. Serenity and Duke encourage him to say something.

"What is going on? Did someone get hurt?" asked Joey as he looked around

"Yea, some did get knocked unconscious," replied Tristan that is when Joey realizes that he is the one who passed out.

"Is there a reason why…"? Joey looked down at his chest

"WHERE HELL DID MY SHIRT GO?" shouted Joey

"Isisa and the doctor had to cut it off, when they were trying to save you"

"Okay, but how does that explain the Cherry Chap Stick on my mouth?" asked Joey licking his lips

"Should I tell him or should you" asked Duke looking at Tristan

"Isisa had to do mouth to mouth on you Joey. You would have died" explained Maria who stood up from the chair, Serenity then rushes to hug her brother, and Joey holds her, while Téa and Duke both get choked up to see Joey conscious again. The doctor is astonished that Joey is awake. Someone in his condition could never recover this fast!

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Rich boy's girl kissed me," said Joey

"No, Isisa did CPR, which requires mouth to mouth," explained Maria

"So in other words she kissed me"

"NO SHE DID NOT" shouted Maria, but Joey ignored her and asked

"So, how did Kaiba take it?"

"Um, I didn't see his reaction sorry, bet it was funny though," said Tristan

"Okay Tristan gives me your jacket"

"What for" shouted Tristan

"Yugi needs me and I am not going out there its cold," said Joey as he grabbed Tristan's jacket and ran out of the Medical Room

It took Joey a few minutes with the rest of the gang following behind him. When they made it to the top of the Dueling Tower, Joey cried out to Yugi

"Hey Yugi stay strong and kick his ass"

"Joey, are you alright," asked the Pharaoh

"Well, Wheeler woke up from your nap did you well, you might as well see the end of your friend Yugi" said Seto from his place on the dueling field.

The gang watch for a while and then soon after the duel was over.

Mokuba fell to his knees, heartbroken over his brother's loss, and Seto stands alone, staring at his Duel Disk, wondering how his cards and strategies could have failed him.

The Pharaoh then walked up to Kaiba,

"This has been my most challenging duel I have ever fought so far," explained the Pharaoh

"Save it Yugi" said Seto bluntly

"Destiny may have chosen me to be the victor, but you Kaiba fought well"

" I don't need the pep talk," snapped Kaiba

"Haven't you learned anything from our duel? You can never truly be a success until you have conquered the monsters in you heart first. You were doomed from the start, fueled by your anger and hate, and by your denial of your past" explained the Pharaoh

"I was fueled by my faith in my destiny and in my friends. I did not win the duel alone. Joey and me did it together; using the card Joey gave me. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is no ordinary card, its strength comes from the bond of my friendship with Joey, and it means that I never duel alone" finished the Pharaoh

"Every single one of them is alone in the world" insisted Seto as he clenches his fist in anger.

"I never had to ask for anyone's help," shouted Seto

" I think that is not true. I have helped you plenty of times, and you have helped me. I wouldn't be the duelist I am today if you hadn't pushed me to at my best. Kaiba you may be one of my toughest rivals, but I also considers you as a friend. Deep down, I believe that you feel the same way. You are just too caught up in your need for power to realize it. Don't you consider anyone your friend" asked the Pharaoh

"Friendship is for fools, I duels alone. Depending on others is for the weak, and my future is in my own two hands. I am not interested in having any pals to slow me down. It's time for me to accept my defeat like a man. Since there's no one else I relies on, there's no one else he can blame" stated as he flings his God card at Yugi, and then starts to walk away, telling Mokuba, let's go. Mokuba runs after him. Joey and the others watch as Kaiba walks stiffly by.


	73. Bulls and Stallions AGIAIN?

Chapter 73 Bulls and Stallions AGIAIN?

**Note from the Author: **_Okay I have some questions to answer know lol. Okay that is a good question Dragongal why don't I put Seto's visions in. Well I had to think about it over night on how I was going to explain that. Well here it goes, the reason is that I have Isisa now in the mix and I don't know how exactly how to fit her into the visions. To be rest assured EVERYTHING will be explained in the second story, Through the Sands of Time. That is Isisa's story and it explains the reasons why her Blue Eyes hates Kisara's dragon. Trust me, some friends of mine can't wait till I have that and this story done. Well I hope it explains the reasons why, I will try to see if I can have Seto have visions later on, but I cannot promise anything. _

_KISARA WILL SHOW UP PEOPLE, JUST BE PAITANT PLEASE!_

_If you know someone that is a big Seto Kaiba fan, please don't hesitate to tell them about this story. I am always looking for more readers and reviewers. _

"Man glad that is over" said Blue Eyes

"Really, why?" asked Isisa

"I plan to go and pig out again," laughed the Blue Eyes as she emerged from Isisa ponytail

"You know you are going to be sick right?" replied Isisa

"Oh, yea don't I know it," titter Blue Eyes

"Hey Kaiba wait. I challenge you to a duel, for third place, unless of course you are scared of losing to me" said Joey in Tristan's borrowed jacket

But Kaiba just walks on and heads for the elevator, Joey runs in front of him and stops him; accusing Kaiba of thinking, he is too good for the rest of them. Joey says he used to be a stubborn jerk, just like Kaiba. He picked on everyone else, but inside he felt alone. Then he was in a tough situation, and Yugi stuck up for him. He realized that looking out for other people actually makes you stronger. Yugi changed his life that day. And he has seen Yugi stick his neck out for Kaiba lots times, but has Kaiba ever said thank you? Take away his Kaiba Corp flunkies, and who is he got on his team?

Joey says Kaiba's done nothing but bust his chops about his dueling skills ever since he met him, but now it seems he's afraid of losing to him. Kaiba makes threatening noises, and Joey says he will take his chances. Kaiba thinks dueling Joey would be a waste of time he would crush him. Joey says prove it. So, Kaiba accepts, over Mokuba's objection, telling Joey that all the friends in the world will not save him.

Seto heads to the elevator and so does Mokuba, but Joey is not far behind. Just as the doors to the elevator started to close, Joey managed to slip in just as the doors were closing.

"Ooooo, I got to see how this ends up," said Blue Eyes as she flew up into the air and headed down towards the ground.

"I think we better find the stairs," suggested Téa

"Yea, I have to agree, that elevator is not going to be an elevator after those two are done" said Duke

"Yea, and we better stop any fight that will happen, because I don't think Joey is going to make it though that fight," said Tristan

"Wait. Did you just say Joey? I thought he was in the Medical Room" interrupted Isisa

"Well, he was, didn't you see him here" said Yugi

"No, but we better get down there before Kaiba kicks the crap out of Joey" said Duke as he started to search for some stairs

Meanwhile in the elevator,

"You don't know how good of a deal you got Kaiba. I mean Isisa she is a pretty girl and you got her, isn't that enough" taunted Joey

"Wheeler, the second those doors open you are going to be on the ground," warned Seto

Mokuba inched his way into a near by corner.

"Oh, I can't wait to see that," said Joey back

Seto looked at the lights on the elevator and saw that there were only two more floors left. He took off his Duel Disk and handed it to Mokuba, who took it without question.

Just then the doors opened and Joey said,

"Kaiba just one word…Cherries"

Seto looked confused, as he took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor.

"What" he asked

"Her lips taste like cherries" laughed Joey as he turned around and ran out the elevator with Seto at his heels. The two started to circle each other as they got into an open area. 

Blue Eyes flew down just as Kaiba was about to kick Joey with his right leg.

"Okay, Boys lets have a clean fight, no…Ooooo that's gotta hurt" as Joey gets kicked in the stomach, but comes back up and throws a punch right at Seto's face.

Seto blocks and tries to kick Joey again, but Joey grabs Seto's leg and twists it causing Seto to fall. Seto braced for the fall, but instead of falling, he used his hands to hold his weight and bring up his other leg and kick Joey again. The move causing both of them to fall to the ground, but both were back up circling each other again in no time.

Mean while Blue Eyes was having a blast, she was 'refereeing' the whole match.

"Man, Kaiba you should spend more time with that girl of yours then dueling because man, you know I would not mind taking her off your hands at all" provoked Joey

"Wheeler you weren't man enough to have her then, what makes you think that you can have you now" spat Seto

"You never know," said Joey as he threw a punch that landed on Seto's jaw

Seto went down, but moved out of the way. [I fought this mutt before, and there is no way I am going to lose now] thought Seto as he saw Joey walking towards him

Joey tossed the jacket that Tristan let him borrow, and stretched his shoulders. Seto then saw his moment to attack and ran towards Joey who was ready for him. The two wrestled on the ground, rolling around like little kids in the mud.

Blue Eyes was flying around doing referee things when she saw a cloud of dust coming towards her.

"Oh, sugar" she said

Just as the fight was getting more intense, Seto managed to get the brawling Joey down on the ground.

"And he is down for the count" said Blue Eyes as she went down to Joey and started to do the count

Seto had his arm across Joey's throat and just as he was about to say something, then he felt someone pull on his shoulders. He quickly turned his head to his left and saw a slender hand and a ring on the ring finger. He let go instantly and let the force of the pull take him. The force was so strong that Seto had landed backwards on top of Isisa, but Joey was in for more. He had managed to get up and he was about to throw a punch again at Seto's face, when Duke and Tristan got in front of him and held him tight.

"Isisa, that dog of yours was about to win, I was doing the count for crying out loud" wailed Blue Eyes

Isisa just glared at her dragon, and then said,

"Seto, please get off me"

"That I can do," he said as he stood up

Seto held out his left hand and Isisa took it, but when she stood up, she brought a sounding slap with her as she slapped Seto across the face.

"That is for fighting a injured party"

"And this" she said as she slapped Joey across the face

"Is for causing trouble"

"What did I do?" shouted Joey  
"if you stayed in the Medical Room, you would have been fine and none of this would have happened in the first place" she said with hands on hips

"If you stayed in the Medical Room, you would have been fine and none of this would have happened in the first place" mimicked Blue Eyes

"Man, you can get bossy" she hissed

"Okay now Joey you go back to the Medical Room, and you stop being a grouch," she barked as she pointed to the two duelists

"Not so fast Isisa, me and Kaiba here have to duel for third place," shouted Joey

"Fine, but not bare chested you aren't, you will catch a cold. Wait here" stated Isisa as she walked to the blimp only to return a few minutes later with a white muscle shirt in her hand.

"Here wear this," she said tossing the muscle shirt to Joey

"ISISA ISN'T THAT MINE" shouted Seto

"Yes, but you have plenty" she replied

"ISISA THEY COST $189" exclaimed Kaiba

"Yea, a pack of seven" she said

"True, but they are Egyptian cotton," he stated  
"Seto, you are not going to miss one," she said

"Wheeler, you can keep it," shouted Seto as the two faced off

"Thanks rich boy" teased Joey

"Whatever" mumbled Seto

"How about you boys do your duel and get it over with okay," ordered Isisa not impressed with both Joey and Seto

"Isisa, I heard Kaiba here mention that you are the best" teased Joey

Seto was seething with angry, [I don't need a stray mutt like him to tell her that, I can tell her myself] thought Seto as he walked towards Isisa who was looking at him

"Joey, I don't think I need you telling me this," she said watching Joey for a moment

Just then, Seto grabbed her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her long and hard. By the time, he broke the kiss leaving Isisa breathless and weak. Seto walked to Mokuba, grabbed his coat and Duel Disk, and turned to face Joey, who was shocked to see Kaiba's reaction to his

"Okay, Wheeler now I am going to show you how bad of an idea this really is" said Seto as he continued to face Joey

"Alright, lets go," said Joey activating his Duel Disk

"Oh, snap I am so going to put my self in your Lover Boy's deck" said Blue Eyes as she disappeared

"Uh?" said Isisa still dazed from the kiss Seto had gave her.

About half an hour later, with equal spats on both sides the duel was in it's final stages. Joey had just saved his butt from being roasted by a Blue Eyes, who was having a blast infiltrating one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons, though no one noticed a strange thing about. Isisa however saw it all, and just shook her head.

Angrily, Kaiba set one card and ended his turn, saying that making one decent move doesn't impress him. But next turn will be his last.

'Yes, Darling Doggy" agreed Blue Eyes

Isisa tried to hid a her laugh, but failed

"What is so funny?" asked Duke

"Seto's comment reminded me of a joke, trust me it is really dirty" she lied

"Oh,"

[I know it's a long shot, but I can still win, if I can just draw the right card] thought Joey as he draws

"Oh, yea BINGO" shouted Joey with relief

"I play Time Wizard," he said as he plays the card

Everyone waits for the hand to turn... and turn... and turn... and Joey wins! Duke and Tristan cheer, while a thousand years pass, and Baby Dragon evolves into the Thousand Dragon.

"Lets see how your Blue Eyes can take time," joked Joey as disappears in a whirl of smoke.

Joey is boggle-eyed at the thought that he is about to win!

"Watch and learn" smiled Kaiba as he orders his Blue Eyes to return to him,

"Guess who's back. Did you miss me baby, I have been living for 5000 years so guess what Joey darling I can take the heat so bring it" snapped Blue Eyes playfully

Seto explains that he activated his trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which sent his Blue-Eyes to another dimension to protect it from Time Wizard's effect. Now it is back, just in time to tear Joey's Thousand Dragon to shreds. Mokuba cheers his brother's move, while Duke and Tristan look on in shock.

Kaiba then draws Thunder Dragon, which he discards in order to add two more Thunder Dragons from his deck to his hand. Then, he plays Polymerization to fuse the two Thunder Dragons into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and plays Quick Attack so that it can attack in the same turn that it was summoned.

Now Joey's Thousand Dragon is facing two powerful dragons—Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, with an attack of 2800, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with 3000!

Kaiba attacks Thousand Dragon with Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, reducing Joey's life points to 1700. Then he sends the Blue-Eyes to finish Joey off with a direct attack.

"Sorry sugar cane, but I got to attack," said Blue Eyes batting her eye lashes

"When did you get eye lashes?" asked Isisa to herself

"That is a good question," said Blue Eyes as she attacked

"Good question"


	74. You Speak Egyptian'

Chapter 74 'You Speak Egyptian'

**Note From the Author: **_People also have been asking me why I am not talking about the third story, well I am not writing the third story, but two friends will be. If you look on my profile near the bottom, you will see a list of upcoming stories. The link for the third story is also there, but it is not yet on, but I will tell you this, the third story I can sum up in two words__** DARK! HUMOR!**__ So I hope you are enjoying the story and like I said before, if you know someone who is a BIG SETO KAIBA fan please tell then about this story!_

_When you see the bold italics, it means __**Ancient Egyptian Speech **_

As Blue Eyes attacks and the smoke clears, Mokuba cheers for his brother.

"You did okay Joey, but you are no match for my brother," exclaimed Mokuba

"I could have beaten you blindfolded, it was all a waste of time" said Seto as he turned to walk away

"Hold on Kaiba," said Joey

"Wheeler, let it go. It is over"

"It is not over. You may have beaten me this time and you might beat him the next time, but I am going to keep coming back until I win. Joey Wheeler does not give up," stated Joey as he made a fist at Seto

"You will never have the skills to defeat me," shouted Seto as he turned around to face Joey. He then turned back and headed to the Duel Tower

"Lets go Mokuba, there is no reason to stick around this dump any more" said Seto

"But there is one more duel" protested Mokuba

"Kaiba, it is best you be present at the final duel. Yugi will need your help to defeat Marik and fulfill his destiny," stated Ishizu as she confronted Seto

"No thanks, Battle City is over for me, and as soon as I puts this behind me, the better" stated Seto as he brushed by Ishizu

"_**Greetings dear friend. I have not been able to properly greet you,"**_ said Isisa greeting Ishizu in Egyptian

"_**Greetings to you to, Princess" **_replied Ishizu

Seto stopped; startled that he understood the two women talking. He turned around and looked at them,

"_**How is Odion? I hope he is better, I have not had the chance to take a look at him" **_stated Isisa

"_**Don't worry Princess, he will be fine. The only thing that matters right now is, if the Priest here will help your brother the Pharaoh," **_replied Ishizu

"_**Well, I can try and help, but…" **_stopped Isisa as she saw Seto looking at her

"_**Seto, do you understand me?" **_she asked, Ishizu looked in the same direction

"_**You do not remember, Princess about the High Priest?" **_asked Ishizu

"_**I remember alright, but Seto can you understand what I am saying"**_ asked Isisa again

Seto looked shocked and then turned on his heel and marched towards the Duel Tower even faster, causing Mokuba to run after him.

As Seto marched towards the Duel Tower, he clenches his fits at the anger that flowed through him.

"That Duel Tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for our father. I cannot stand the sight of it

"So you are running away from your father, this is more then about you and your family Kaiba," taunted Ishizu

"Seto, Ishizu's right. Listen to her," pleaded Isisa

"You are in on these Egyptian Fairy Tales too" shouted Seto

"They are not tales, in my past life I was the Princess, older sister to the Pharaoh and wife to the High Priest. Don't you get it, we weren't just forced into this Seto, it has been a part of us for years" explained Isisa

"Something tells me Isisa that Ishizu did some pretty good brainwashing," said Seto as he turned away

"I designed this whole tournament, and I was robbed of my victory. But I can still bury my past by destroying the Duel Tower. Mokuba prepare for detonation" finished Seto

Sad-eyed, Mokuba does not go.

"Did you hear me"?

"I heard you, but I don't think that destroying the tower is going to solve anything. All it will do is cause more destruction and more hatred"

Kaiba is shocked.

Mokuba goes on, with tears in his eyes, saying

"I think Yugi was right, Seto you are filled with hate. I remember Yugi telling you that you were dueling for all the wrong reasons, fueled by anger, hate, and jealousy, and the denial of your past. Yugi said that you would never be a success until you had defeated the monsters inside your heart. I also remember Joey telling you that they were fighting a great duel, so why didn't you relax and have fun."

"Why do you never smile any more? Our childhood wasn't the best, but we had fun sometimes. I want it back the way it was!" cried Mokuba

"Those days are over"

"They don't have to be! Seto you can change! Instead of causing more damage, why don't you help Yugi win, and prevent more damage? If you know the secret to defeating Marik, you should tell Yugi"

"And I recall when Joey was laughing in the middle of his duel with you, even when he was about to lose, he was telling you that it was fun dueling against a strong duelist, you once were like that too. You loved games in your heart, and I loved your smile back then too. Promise me that when the Duel Tower sinks into the sea, your hatred will be erased along with it. I want my old brother back," begged Mokuba

Seto stood there with his back turned from Isisa, Ishizu, and Mokuba. He needed to think, he could not wrap his head around the thought of helping Yugi. Just then, he heard someone walking towards him, he glanced just enough to see Isisa walk past, but as she walked past, she said in ancient Egyptian,

"_**I hope you make the right decision" **_

He watched her walk towards the Duel Tower, a few minutes later he started to walk in the same direction. Mokuba asked him where he was going and he replied in saying that he was going to the top of the tower. Mokuba then cheered with delight, as he followed his brother, Ishizu followed behind to and they make it to the elevator.

Seto looks at the card Mistress Dragons had given him, Fiend Sanctuary. He wondered what had made her give up such a rare and useful card, but then he remembered their duel.

_Flash Back _

_When the attack was complete, she then called out again,_

"_Now, Dragon Princess finish him off" and with that Kaiba had lost the duel_

_It took awhile for realization to settle in, he couldn't believe that be was beaten by a girl. It hurt the pride too much, but as he saw her approach with the locater card in hand, he was baffled. _

"_I think you can have this," she said giving him the locater card_

"_But you won" interrupted Mokuba_

"_I came here to find those two cards, and find them and win them I did there is no point in me hanging around" she said taking the cards_

"_So, you don't want to be in the finals" pestered Mokuba _

"_No, I don't want to, maybe your brother and me can duel again but not in the near future I hope" she said, but then she turned around and said, _

"_Why don't you check your system about this duel, and if you can do you mind lowering the level on mine duel disk?" asked Mistress of Dragons and over her shoulder she yelled,_

"_It was great dueling you" _

_The two brothers watched her leave in a cloud of dust, she had offered to take a look at Seto, but the sooner she was out of his sight the better. Just then, Mokuba entered his thoughts by saying,_

"_Hey, bro look at what went on, according to our system you won the duel between Mistress of Dragons, but that is just weird. We both were here and we know that she beat you. Do you think she hacked into the system or something?" asked Mokuba _

"_I don't know Mokuba, I don't know" _

_Just then, Mokuba got a text from an unknown cell phone, the message said,_

_Kaiba brothers,_

_U might have found out that the duel has been switched as far as we know that duel was official and if u look under the locater card you will find a card. I kept my word and so did ur brother. Have fun in the rest of the tournament…_

_Mistress Dragons _

"_Wow, I wonder how she got my number?" wondered Mokuba_

"_I don't know, I don't know," said Seto while looking at the card, Mistress of Dragons was right the card Seto was holding was an equally rare card. She did keep her word and so had he. She got the cards she was after and he had gotten one and a locater card as well. _

_End of Flash back_

When they had reached the top of the tower, they walked out and heard Roland announce that the final duel for the Battle City Tournament was about to begin. Seto walked over to where the dueling platform and shouted out to the Pharaoh.

"Yugi you are going to need this card, use it wisely. Trust me" as he tossed the card over to him.

"Thank you " replied the Pharaoh

The Pharaoh looked at the card that Kaiba had given him, he wondered if he should trust him, but of course said Yugi,

"He is a friend to us, even though he acts like a Jerk all the time"

"You are right," agreed the Pharaoh

"Isisa" Seto hollered from the ground

"What?" she replied

"Come down here" he ordered

"Why" she said from the other side of Roland

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said hoping that no one would look in his direction

"Seto, I am not going to get hurt' she assured Seto, but he was not convinced. He saw that she was scared out of her mind; her eyes and body language gave her away.

"Isisa I agree with Seto, maybe you should set this one out. I mean you can watch from the sidelines. I won't be as dumb as Joey and ask for CPR," reasoned the Pharaoh

"HEY, I DO TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT," shouted Joey making a fist at the Pharaoh

"Yea, Isisa. I agree with Lover Boy, Pain In The Ass, and Mutt over there. Ra is dangerous, but then again Pain In The Ass has Obelisk now. And you know me and Obelisk are not on speaking terms yet, I mean we HAVE NEVER BEEN ON SPEAKING TERMS" suggested Blue Eyes

"Okay, but the first sign of trouble I am staying up there" hollered Isisa as she walked off the duel platform.

Seto held out his hand for her and she took it.

"You should have so slapped it in his face" said Blue Eyes

Isisa just ignored the dragon

"Fine ignore me, but don't come running to me when you are in trouble" said Blue Eyes giving Isisa the cold shoulder.


	75. Dueling In The Darkness Part 1

Chapter 75 Dueling in Darkness Part 1

"It is about time my Pharaoh, I have been waiting for this moment all my life. Soon you infinite power will be mine!" taunted Marik as the dueling platform raised

"I will defeat you Marik, and free you form the darkness," declared the Pharaoh

"Come and Get Me," taunted Marik

"Boy, wouldn't I like to get my claws on him and eat him…but I would douse him in gravy first. You never know what where your foods been, but you forget once you douse it with gravy" murmured Blue Eyes with her eyes closed

Isisa just shook her head.

"What is it?" asked Seto looking at Isisa

"Nothing, just I only hope that the Pharaoh wins," replied Isisa as she looked up at her brother

"Well, as far as I know Yugi isn't an Egyptian Pharaoh. He does not even look like one…besides that class thing we had to do. That was different," stated Seto

"I know Yugi has two God cards, while Marik only has one, but Yugi's will be tougher to summon to the field. Yugi will have to sacrifice three monsters to summon either Slifer or Obelisk, but Marik can summon Ra using only one card, Monster Reborn," stated Joey

"Joey stop being a downer," wailed Maria

When Roland ordered the Pharaoh and Marik to shuffle, each other's deck, Marik tells the Pharaoh to shuffles his well,

"Maybe Ra will end up at the bottom of my deck, you never know," taunted Marik Yugi

As the two give each other's decks back and slot them into their Duel Disks.

"You will regret this duel Pharaoh, for I plan to make it your last," threaten Marik

"Duelists you can now commence dueling," declared Roland

"Let the fun begin," laughed Marik

Isisa held her breath. Beside her, Seto heard the sharp intake of breath and looked at Isisa,

"Are you okay?" asked Seto

"Yea, I am fine," she said not looking at him

'Isisa, I can tell that there is something brothering, tell me what is it" he asked

Just then, darkness engulfed the Duel Tower, and everyone watching realizes that it is another Shadow Game.

"Pharaoh, as you see we are dueling a Shadow Game, but this one will be different. I have thrown in a few twists just for you" laughed Marik

"Now it is time for surprise number one" he said as an hourglass imprisoning Mai floats overhead. She is nearly buried in sand.

"Once this duel is over, she will be gone" laughed Marik

"I won't let this madness continue," insisted the Pharaoh

"But she isn't he only one in danger, Pharaoh" taunted Marik as Yugi appears floating above, next to the Pharaoh with his wrists and ankles bound by rings of darkness

"If you lose the duel, little Yugi will go to the Shadow Realm" teased Marik

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS" shouted the Pharaoh

"But, my weaker half is also involved as well" added Marik as Normal Marik appears, bound in darkness next to Dark Marik  
"If I lose, he goes to the Shadows will take him"

"Man, I think I will get rid of, Take Over The World kind of guys. They don't sound to good," stated Blue Eyes

Isisa nodded in agreement.

Dark Marik then draws, and summons Vampiric Leech in attack mode. He then orders it to do a direct attack. The Pharaoh is hit for 500 life points, as Dark Marik says that this monster can attack instantly, even on the first turn!

Yugi screams in pain, and part of his body dissolves away. Dark Marik then goes on to explains that when the Pharaoh loses life points, Yugi will lose a piece of himself to the darkness. When the Pharaoh's life points reach zero, Yugi will be gone forever! And the same rule applies to his own former self. The Pharaoh says he won't duel, but Yugi tells him he has to, and Dark Marik agrees. They are playing by his rules now, and he can banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm at any time.

Dark Marik says it's still his turn, and he activates another of Vampiric Leech's special abilities. By discarding a card, he can switch it to defense position at the end of the turn. He already has Ra in his hand, and sends it to the graveyard. Now all he needs is Monster Reborn, and he can summon Ra to the field. He switches Vampiric Leech to defense, sets one card, and ends his turn.

The Pharaoh draws Exchange, and summons Queen's Knight (1500 ATK). Dark Marik knows this is part of the Pharaoh's strategy to summon three monsters to sacrifice for a God card. The Pharaoh attacks Vampiric Leech with Queen's Knight and destroys it, but Dark Marik takes no damage, since it was in defense. Then the Pharaoh sets two cards and ends his turn.

Dark Marik draws and laughs.

"It is time to put the last piece into place, Pharaoh"

"And what might that be" said the Pharaoh

"To make sure you stay throughout this duel," laughed Marik

"And how will you do that" barked the Pharaoh

"Simple, by activating these two cards" he said as he held up the cards and then laid them down

"I activate Sideline Servant, and Soul Drainage," said Marik

"What do they do?" asked the Pharaoh for he never seen those cards

"HOW IN RA'S GOOD NAME DID YOU GET THOSE CARDS?" shouted Isisa with anger

"I see that someone knows these cards" smiled Marik

"YUGI BE CAREFUL, HE IS GOING TO DRAG SOMEONE ELSE INTO THIS" warned Isisa

"Marik, this duel is between you and me. Don't drag someone else into it" ordered the Pharaoh, but Marik didn't hear

"Pharaoh, I think I best explain. Sideline Servant is when I the holder of the card, chooses someone from the sidelines. I keep it to my self and that servant makes it so that, that person that I chose cannot leave until this duel is done. Now Soul Drainage is so that the person that I chose their energy goes to me. With every turn, they become weaker while I become stronger. It only works in a Shadow duel," he said casually

"Those cards were on recall," shouted Isisa

"Well, too bad"

"If those cards were on recall, then Mr. Kaiba what do you think," asked Roland

"Should I allow the cards?"

Seto looked around him, [Marik could choose anyone, but he will most likely go for Yugi's friends to ensure the duel for him] thought Seto

"Mr. Kaiba" asked Roland

"Let the cards play, after we will take them back" he said with closed eyes

'Alright, both cards are allowed"

"Seto, that was a bad idea" said Ishizu

"He is more likely to go for Yugi's friends then me. I have nothing that he wants," blurted Seto out

"Seto they are still dangerous," stated Isisa

"Calm down, Isisa he is not going to hurt you"

About ten minutes later, Isisa started to feel like she could hardly breath, she tried breathing deeply but it was not working. She then started to get dizzy and she was starting to sway. Mokuba was the first to notice,

"Isisa are you okay?" asked Mokuba

"I-I-I think I am fine" she said wearily

"Isisa you don't look to good," replied Téa who also started to notice

"I am fine" she insisted

Just then, she collapsed, Seto was at her side, and so was the gang.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted the Pharaoh as he watched Isisa fall

"Don't you remember the two cards, Silent Servant and Soul Drainage" reminded Marik

"No!" exclaimed Seto holding Isisa

Maria checked for a pulse and said,

"She is fine for now, she still has a pulse, but she is getting weaker. She needs to go to the Medical Room" stated Maria

"I agree," said Tristan

"You fools forget, that person can't leave," stated Marik

"Well, if she can't leave, then lets bring the doctor to her" stated Joey, as he was about to leave to get the doctor

"No, Joey wait, I can take care of Isisa for now, but the doctor has to deal with Mai and Odion remember" exclaimed Maria

"Joey she is right, Maria can help Isisa for now, but if her condition worsens, then we can go and get the doctor" reasoned Duke

"Isisa are you all right," said Seto gently shaking her

"Don't do that" exclaimed Maria

"There is nothing that you can do," laughed Marik

"Her energy is going to good use"

"I will kill you," threatened Seto shaking his fists

"Yea, there will be nothing left of you when I am done with you" said Joey doing the same thing

"Chill it you two, you guys won't get a hold of Marik until Yugi is done with him" reasoned Téa

"And it is Ladies first" shouted Maria glaring at Marik

Seto looked at Maria, so did Joey

Then Marik's says to the Pharaoh that his monster is nothing! Marik activates his set magic card, Dark Spell Regeneration. Marik then moves Monster Reborn from the graveyard to the field, using it to revive Ra in its God Phoenix form. Slifer's attack is deflected harmlessly. In this mode, Dark Marik says, Ra is immune to all attacks for one turn.

Thanks to the fiery wrath of Ra, Marik says, little Yugi will be consumed by Darkness and absolute power will be his!

As the gang watches Yugi from the sidelines,

"Winged Dragon of Ra is not a monster to be messing with, especially in its Phoenix mode," explained Joey

"But Yugi has a God monster on his side of the field, too, doesn't that mean that Yugi and Marik are even" stated Tristan

"They are not even close, Ra is in a class by its self, and I ought to know. When Marik attacked me with that monster I was knocked out cold…remember Isisa had to do CPR" reminded Joey

Seto cringed at the thought, as he held Isisa.

"Slifer's special ability will destroy Ra. Slifer attack with your second mouth" ordered the Pharaoh

Marik laughs, saying that Ra is invincible. Marik says that now his divine creature will unleash its fiery wrath!

Kaiba sees that Marik is about to invoke Ra's Phoenix ability to destroy all of Yugi's monsters. But Yugi has Slifer on the field.

Dark Marik pays the 1000 life points to activate the Phoenix, but it's light Marik who suffers the cost, as part of his arm dissolves away. Now, Marik says, behold the rage of Ra as it rids the field of Slifer! Ra attacks, and the field is engulfed in flames.

The Pharaoh and Yugi both cry out in the fire.

Joey says that is what happened to him, and Téa calls out to Yugi to stay strong. Slifer is consumed by Ra's Phoenix attack. But Marik says this is just the beginning, he plans to prolong the Pharaoh's anguish as long as he can. The Pharaoh then asks Yugi if he is all right, and Yugi tells him not to worry, he will be fine.

At the end of the turn, Ra goes back to the graveyard, since it was summoned using Monster Reborn. But Marik says the worst is yet to come! He will destroy the Pharaoh's life points one by one, as the darkness consumes his body.

Then Marik activates another trap card, Zombie's Jewel, which allows him to take an opponent's magic card from the graveyard. Laughing evilly, he taunts the Pharaoh, asking if the Pharaoh knows which card, he'll take. Naturally, he take the Pharaoh's Monster Reborn again, stroking it lovingly, telling the Pharaoh it will allow the Winged Dragon of Ra to continue its onslaught. Zombie's Jewel also allows the Pharaoh to draw another card.

"I will make this ever so painful, and did I mention that with Isisa's energy my life points go up," said Marik in a not so innocent voice

"Leave her out of this" shouted the Pharaoh

"Oh, but I can't you see, Isisa will be a nice addition to the Shadow Realm" said Marik as he ended his turn

**To Be Continued!**


	76. Dueling In The Darkness Part 2

Chapter 76 Dueling In The Darkness Part 2

**Note from the Author: **_Guess what Readers…there is a VISION in this one…hope you enjoy it. It is a sneak preview in a way for the ending of the second Story…hope you like it…._

**RECAPP: **_"I will make this ever so painful, and did I mention that with Isisa's energy my life points go up," said Marik in a not so innocent voice_

"_Leave her out of this" shouted the Pharaoh_

"_Oh, but I can't you see, Isisa will be a nice addition to the Shadow Realm" said Marik as he ended his turn _

It seemed like forever, but the Pharaoh had finally had Obelisk out. The Pharaoh thought that this might be his victory, but just as he was about to call the attack when he paused and looked over to where Isisa lay. He felt a strange feeling when he looked at Isisa and Seto. He could not get it through his head, just then his Puzzle started to glow and with it the Rod as well.

_Vision Start_

"_Isisa, don't leave me please" begged a voice_

"_Your too late" stated the Princess as she closed her eyes and let the eternal sleep take her_

"_NOOOOOOO" shouted the Priest _

"_My Pharaoh, please let her go. There is nothing more we can do," stated a 'Atem Double' _

"_Where is the child Tapion" shouted the newly name Pharaoh_

"_Seto, as a friend…I can't she made me swore an oath that I would keep it a secret, but as my Pharaoh, all I can say is that the child is safe. It is a girl and she looks like her mother," stated Tapion _

_Vision End_

"Man, talk about déjà vu" said the Pharaoh to himself

"Stalling Pharaoh" mocked Marik, but the Pharaoh could not hear him. He looked back at Isisa and Kaiba, Seto was holding her the same way the past Seto had. It was strange, because Seto was called Pharaoh and the other man that looked like him was definitely not him. He wondered who that was.

"Obelisk, attack Marik NOW!" shouted the Pharaoh

There was a bright blue light as Obelisk attacked Marik, when it had died down the first thing that happened was Isisa opening her eyes and gasping for air.

"Isisa are you alright, say something," said a worried looking Maria

"My head hurts, and I am sore…does that count," asked Isisa as Seto gently sat her up.

"You had me scared," said Seto looking into Isisa's eyes

Isisa started back, and it was true what Seto said, he might be good at hiding his true feelings. But Isisa could see that he was dead scared about losing her.

"I didn't volunteer to do this did I" asked Isisa leaning on Seto, while breathing deeply

"Volunteer for what?" he replied

"Being the Duel Medic…I think I should have stayed in the tournament"

After that, Maria kicked her in the leg,

"Oww, what was that for?" asked Isisa softy

" You know what…" said Maria knowingly

"Oh, don't listen to a word I am saying…I am kind of lost my head right now" stated Isisa

"What did you say?" asked Mokuba

"Nothing, never mind" said Isisa closing her eyes and leaning on Seto's shoulder

"Nothing"

When the Pharaoh saw that Isisa was awake due to Marik's loss of life points, he smiled.

"At least she is somewhat okay," said Yugi looking through his one remaining eye

"Yes, that is true," replied the Pharaoh

After the little reunion, everyone turned and looked at Marik, who was thrown to the ground, by Obelisk's attack.

"You don't know how glad I am, to see you back on her feet somewhat" said Blue Eyes appearing

Isisa only nodded

"I mean can you imagine how terrible that would have been, granted it wouldn't have killed you, the Curse would have protected you to a point of course, but wow" exclaimed Blue Eyes

"But I think I better watch what I say, I mean…looky who is on…my darling Obelisk" mocked Blue Eyes

Again, Obelisk turned in Blue Eyes's direction,

"Man I hate it when he looks at me with those…those eyes" said Blue Eyes as she shrunk again and hid between Seto and Isisa

"Ha, try and get me here you Overgrown Garden Gnome…and boy do I hate those things…I so like it when Magician Girl breaks out and destroys those things" finished Blue Eyes

Isisa ignored her dragon and asked what all she missed, when she was out. Duke said,

"To be honest, nothing much, but knowing Yugi he will pull through"

Marik then started to chant his spell, and Ra transforms into its dragon beast form. Then to everyone's surprise he merged with Ra, transferring his life points to Ra's attack points. After this was done, Isisa felt some of her energy coming back. She tried to stand up, but Seto told her to rest, so she sat as she watched the duel unfold before her.

She saw Marik appear on Ra's forehead. Marik then transferred his life points to Ra's attack points, while keeping one for himself.

Marik then goes on to say that he will sacrifice his monsters on the field to increase Ra's attack to 6899. Obelisk's attack is only 4000. Marik and Ra will have enough power to destroy Obelisk and win the duel. No one can escape the fury of the Winged Dragon of Ra!

"We well see about that," stated the Pharaoh

He activates his set magic card, Soul Taker.

"What does that do?" asked Mokuba after the Pharaoh had placed Soul Taker on the field.

"Soul Taker will grant Marik 1000 life points, while allowing Yugi to take one of Marik's monsters as a sacrifice"

Suddenly, Marik realizes, the Pharaoh means to take Ra as a sacrifice.

"Since Marik is fused with his monster, when it goes, so does he" explained Kaiba

Back at the blimp, Odion awakes. He slowly stands up still weary, but slowly staggers to the Duel Tower.

"I must help Master Marik," said Odion as he reached the base of the Duel Tower. He looked up and saw the dark cloud at the top.

"I must save him from the wrath of his darker side" said Odion as he walked into the elevator.

In the elevator, Odion recalls his vow to serve Marik, [All my life I have longed to be a Tomb Keeper, and now this is my chance to fulfill that wish, by saving my master] thought Odion as he braced himself against the railing,

As Odion climbs out of the elevator and into the dark cloud, he calls out to Marik

Marik then turned his head towards Odion,

"You are too late you fool," stated Marik

"No, he is not. Odion there is still time" called 'good' Marik

But Odion continues to stagger towards the Duel Ring.

"If you can stay on your feet a few minutes longer. You will be able to witness my triumph over the Pharaoh and the demise of his weaker side" taunted Dark Marik

Odion again stumbles, and Joey and Tristan are about to go and help him before Ishizu stops them, by saying

"This is something Odion must do. It may be the only way to save Marik"

The two stop and Odion looks over to where Isisa is again trying to regain her energy from Marik's big power up from earlier. Odion then again says,

"Release my master"

" You have come to late," said Dark Marik who was standing on top of Ra's forehead

"I have taken his body, and the Shadow Realm has almost taken his soul"

"That is not true, I have returned to ensure that Marik's gentler side prevails," shouted Odion as he was trying desperately to stand up

Angrily, Dark Marik tells Odion that is enough, and uses the force of the Millennium Rod to throw him back against the wall. But Odion gets up again, urging Light Marik to fight the evil within. They have conquered his evil side before. Again, Marik blasts Odion with the Millennium Rod. Ishizu goes to Odion, but he says he's fine and struggles to his feet. He pleads with Marik, telling him that he has the power to stop his dark side. Marik is the one who created him, and he can destroy him. Light Marik realizes that Odion is right, and he fades away.

Just as Dark Marik raises his Rod for the third time to finish Odion off, Light Marik combines with him. He grabs his face where the missing part of him was, and lets the Rod fall.

"Fight the evil side," urged Odion

"You are the true Marik and not him," pleaded Ishizu

Dark Marik struggles, shouting that he has come too far to lose his grip now. He is the true Marik, and won't be overpowered by his weak side, but when he lowers his hand, Light Marik's eye has become part of his face.

Light Marik's voice calls out to the Pharaoh to attack him now.

"No I can't risk it"

"Please do it now, I can't hold on much longer" begged Marik

"I need your help to banish my dark half. I am sorry for all the things that I have done. Just please help me, I am ready to take responsibility for my actions and correct the wrongs I have committed" stated Marik

"Please attack me," pressed Marik, while Dark Marik struggles with him.

The Pharaoh activates his magic card, Dust of the Magicians, by removing all the monsters in his hand, deck, and graveyard from play, the Pharaoh can destroy all of his enemy's monsters. Then the spirits of all of the Pharaoh's monsters rise onto the field. There is Slifer and Obelisk, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, King's Knight and Queen's Knight, and the Magnet Warriors.

The gang watch, stunned, as Yugi's monsters, all circle the field, and little Kuriboh sails past them, waving its little arms.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like this," exclaimed Mokuba to his brother who had a stone faced look on his face.

"Marik you and your Egyptian God are through" ordered the Pharaoh as Slifer wraps its coils around Ra, and Obelisk's huge hand grabs Ra around the neck. Marik protests, telling the Pharaoh to let him go, and Kuriboh peeps at him. The monsters lift Ra off the field. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cross their staffs, and a magic circle appears in the sky.

Ra, still in the grasp of the other two Gods, is taken into the sky where it disappears into the circle with a great explosion of light.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl return to the Pharaoh's side of the field. The gang cheer that Yugi got rid of Ra!

"Does this mean that Yugi won?" asked Téa

"Not yet" answers Joey

"Marik still has one life point, so the duel is not over" said Seto

"He is right, Ra maybe gone, but the duel is still on," stated Isisa as she stood up, her energy almost fully restored

"Good to see you standing Isisa" said Duke

"Yea, have to agree with womanizer over there, you are looking good standing up" agreed Joey pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Duke

"Wheeler, mind your own business," snapped Kaiba

"Hey I was just complementing your girlfriend, not like you do any your self and don't try and talk your self out of that kiss you did before our duel" barked Joey

"Wheeler I have a half a mind to throw you off of this Duel Tower, but my modesty is telling me not to" spat Kaiba

"What modesty. I didn't know Rich Boy that you had a thing called modesty," growled Joey

"Boys can we turn our attention to the duel here" said Isisa interfering

"Now problem at that" said Joey

"Hey guys look, I can see a blue sky. Man has it been a long time since I see a blue sky" said Tristan

"Tristan what meds are you on again" asked Duke as Tristan decked him one

"BOYS" shouted Isisa

"Alright we will behave…mother," said Duke and Tristan at the same time

'I wonder what happened to his good side?" wondered Yugi as he looked to where Ra was a few moments ago

"We will see," said the Pharaoh as the two watch the swirling smoke on Marik's side of the field.


	77. One For The Road

Chapter 77 One For The Road

When the smoke finally cleared the dueling ring, everyone was shocked. For there in the place of Dark Marik, stood the good Marik. Odion smiled, knowing that his master had succeeded.

"There is still one more task that I must complete," said Marik as he threw off the cloak

"We can still defeat the Pharaoh if we work together" convinced Dark Marik, now only one eye

"I am sorry everyone, for everything that I have done" apologized Marik

"We can still…noooo," shouted Dark Marik as the good and true Marik placed his hand on his Duel Disk in forfeit as the shadows fade even more and finally disappear

"I told you, I thought I saw some blue," said Tristan

"Yea what ever" replied Joey

"The Winner of the Battle City Finals is…Yugi Moto," announced Roland

Everyone ran up to Yugi to congratulate him, Isisa grabbed her medical bag and slowly walked behind the cheering crowd.

It wasn't until there was a sounding slap across the dueling field and everyone turned to see, Maria slapping Marik.

"That is for hurting Isisa, 'slap' this is for hurting me and the others 'slap', and this," she said hugging him

"Is for realizing the good in you"

Marik was stunned when Maria had slapped him. He had been apologized to his sister about all the wrong things he had done. To which she replied,

"All that matters, Marik is that you are safe"

Odion nodded in agreement.

After that Maria had slapped him, he then saw Isisa walking towards him and he knew he was going to do some major toe kissing.

"Marik are you alright, the pain and the stress of it must have messed with your health. Are you okay?" she asked

"I-I-I am fine, thanks for asking. Isisa" he said as he saw her turn to leave

"Yes Marik" she answered

"I am really sorry, I mean truly. I know I put you through a lot and I know that it takes a great toll on you especially since you have the dragon" explained Marik

She laughed and then said,

"Marik, I was the one trying to keep Blue Eyes from eating you. She said something about sticking you in gravy and eating you, but I told her that you were too sun burnt for her FINE tastes"

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU LITTLE LIER" shouted Blue Eyes

Isisa just laughed,

"Marik, things between you an me are iffy, not bad but iffy. I do though needs some help at the Ranch if you are looking for something to keep your mind off things though" she said

"You and Odion are welcome, or there are the digs. I am sure Philip can find something for you to do" she said over her shoulder

Marik and Odion looked at each other and then Odion said,

"We will think about your offer"

"Good, and remember, you to Ishizu. The door to the Palace is always open all you have to do is show up" she said as she left to go and see Yugi

Marik walked over to where Yugi and his gang were standing, he says that he has one more task to perform before his Tomb-Keeper's mission is complete.

He takes off his shirt to show the Pharaoh the scars carved onto his back, saying this is the secret to the Pharaoh's power. These markings were passed down through his family for five thousand years.

Ishizu says that they were taught that when the Pharaoh saved the world from destruction, he wiped his own memory clean. But he knew that some day he would need his memory back, so he entrusted one family with the secret of unlocking his mind and his power. Now that Yugi has the three Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Puzzle, all he needs to do is read the words on Marik's back.

'Can you read the words on his back" asked Joey

"I'll try, I don't know the ancient language too well, but something tells me that the three Egyptian God cards have something to do with it," explained the Pharaoh.

"I can read it just fine," laughed Isisa

"Yea, no duh Isisa you are an Egyptologist" said Tristan

Then the Pharaoh remembered that the stone tablet Ishizu showed him, he then realizes that his secret is sealed in the stone.

"My mission is complete. He gives the Millennium Rod, Millennium Ring and the Winged Dragon of Ra card to the Pharaoh"

"Thank you" nodded the Pharaoh

"Okay, Yugi, Marik. Pick a number between 0 and 10" said Isisa

"What, can you say that again?" asked the Pharaoh

"Pick a number between 0-10" repeated Isisa

"7" said Marik

"Ummm, 3" said the Pharaoh

"Okay, it was 4. Yugi you are the closest. Take off your shirt" ordered Isisa as she kneeled down to open the duffle bag

"WHAT was that?" shouted the Pharaoh

"Take off the shirt or I will make Odion take it off for you" snapped Isisa

"No, you can't make me, FILLY"

"DON"T call me that," hissed Isisa

"FILLY" mocked the Pharaoh

"I think you better do as she says," said Yugi from beside the Pharaoh

The Pharaoh glared, then with out warning Yugi had changed back into himself and took off his shirt.

'Yugi you are a disgrace, I mean even Bakura is in better shape then you are" shouted the Pharaoh

"What ever" said Yugi, as Isisa looked him over

After attending to Yugi, Isisa walked down with Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. They arrived at the blimp and Isisa said that she would look at Marik now. Maria had also followed

After a few minutes after Isisa had left, Kaiba came up towards the gang, with eyes flashing with anger.

"This Victory Celebration has gone on long enough. As the Organizer, I guess I should congratulate you Yugi. And now if you all like a free ride home, you had better board the aircraft right now. If any one is left on the island, Kaiba Corp will not be responsible for their safety. For in one hour, this island will explode" he stated

Joey and Tristan freak out.

"The Duel Tower will self-destruct in one hour, so get on the ship, and go home"

"But the ship's engines aren't working" protested Téa

'Don't worry they have been repaired" said Mokuba

Nervously, Roland halfheartedly begins to disagree.

"Come Mokuba"

"Right behind you"

"I think that is our cue to leave" said Blue Eyes

"Man, can you believe that sore loser?" stated Joey as they headed towards the elevator

"Yea I have to agree with you on that, Kaiba loses the tournament, so he decides to trash the place!" agreed Tristan

Kaiba and Mokuba go to a control room in the tower.

"Activate the detonators," told Seto as he begin to enter commands at the consoles

"Is an hour enough time?" asked Mokuba

"The ship leaves now," answered his brother

"Yea. they should be a safe distance away" agreed Mokuba as they input codes and press their fingers to fingerprint readers.

Finally, they take off their lockets and use them as key cards to start the countdown. A computer voice announces that the detonation sequence has begun. Yugi says let us go, and the gang head out to the hallway, after they hear the voice saying the detonation has begun.

They then hear a sound coming from the kitchen and find Bakura sitting on the floor surrounded by food, eating. J

"What you doing raiding the refrigerator" asked Joey

"Well, I was gone for a long time, and there's not much to eat in the Shadow Realm," explained Bakura

"Point taken," exclaimed Joey

The gang all goes to the bridge, where they discover that Kaiba and Mokuba have not come aboard yet. Roland insists the ship isn't going anywhere without them. Tristan and Duke remind him that the island is going to blow up soon. Joey says Kaiba is not that dumb, he is sure Kaiba's hopping aboard his private jet right now. Roland says they can't take that chance, and Tristan agrees that they ought to go look for them. They tell Roland not to leave without them, and start to head out.

But when the pilot tries to start the engine, it doesn't work. The countdown is at forty-five minutes until the explosion. Half an hour later, everyone is seated in the helicopter as the pilots start to get things ready, they hear the countdown going

The helicopter rises above the island, with only thirty seconds left in the countdown. The Pharaoh watches the Duel Tower from the window, saying Kaiba's name to himself, as Téa says Mokuba's. Meanwhile, Maria is holding Isisa saying,

"Isisa I am scared"

"Don't worry, I am sure Seto has a reasonable explanation for this" reassured Isisa not to sure her self

"Reasonable, Isisa I don't think that Rich Boy has a reasonable bone in his body. I am outraged" fumed Joey

"Yea we are mad, Kaiba is nothing but a sore loser," exclaimed Tristan

"I agree with you there 100%," agreed Duke

As Duel Tower explodes, they all watch as the ground around the tower breaks up, hoping that Kaiba and Mokuba made it out. Kaiba, the Pharaoh says, how foolish. Joey wonders if Kaiba wanted to go down with his island. Then, from the smoke, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises; it's a jet plane, with a laughing Kaiba at the controls.

Joey freaks as Mokuba, from his seat behind his brother, calls over the radio,

"Surprise, surprise!" Everyone is boggle-eyed.

Maria then goes to the radio and shouts over to Mokuba,

"MOKUBA KAIBA, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THERE IS GOING TO BE NOTHING LEFT. I WILL TAKE OUT YOUR LIMBS SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY" shouted Maria

Mokuba held the radio away from his ears,

"Okay, Maria but you have to catch me first," challenged Mokuba

"OOOO, don't tempted me" she shouted

Joey then grabs the radio out of Maria's hands and yells at Kaiba, outraged that Kaiba thinks it is funny that they almost got killed. Kaiba just smiles. Mokuba says he and Kaiba are not going back with the others; they have important Kaiba Corp business to take care of. Joey asks what they're planning, and Kaiba says he'll just have to wait and see.

"You geeks don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me. Especially Yugi" smiled Kaiba as he gives Yugi a small smile, [the battle between them will never be over] thought Seto as he flashes them a brief salute

"Isisa I will see you at Kaiba Corp?" asked Seto

Isisa took the radio from Joey's hands and said,

"No, I will be heading back to Egypt. I just arranged with Industrial Illusions and it turns out that someone has been laying flowers in the middle of a dig and it is driving my Head of Security up the wall. So I have to go and deal with that," she explained

"Then how will you get your check for working the tournament?" asked Mokuba

"Mokuba don't worry, that sweet brother of yours got a hold of my bank account number" said Isisa

"Alright, I will call tonight," said Seto

"Try the cell phone," said Isisa

"Alright, Mokuba hold on," exclaimed Seto as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet flies away. Yugi tells the Pharaoh that he hopes Kaiba can put his anger aside and move on, and the Pharaoh agrees. Now, Yugi thinks, it's time for their next journey, to discover the Pharaoh's secret. The helicopter flies away.

When the helicopter arrives back in Domino. On the pier, Ishizu thanks the Pharaoh for saving Marik from the evil that once consumed him, and Marik thanks the Pharaoh. Ishizu tells the Pharaoh that it's time for him to uncover the mysteries that surround his past, and Marik says that he hopes that in spite of all he's done, they can be friends. The Pharaoh says yes.

"Don't forget about us" exclaimed Maria

"We won't forget about you," teased Marik

"Man, those two are the best of friends now" said Isisa to Odion

"Just like you and him years ago" he replied

"True, quite true" answered Isisa

"So are you going with them Isisa?" asked Téa

"Yea, they are heading to Egypt and so am I" she replied

'And Maria" asked Joey

"She is coming with me, your foster parents are going to want to hear all of her adventures as soon as she sets foot in Egypt" explained Isisa

"Okay, well it was nice getting to know you Marik, Odion. You two are not so bad after all, and no hard feelings about the tattoos" said Joey as he firmly shook Odion's hand

"None at all, you put up quite I fight" he replied

"Yea, where did you learn how to fight like that" asked Marik  
"umm…that story is for another time," mumbled Joey as he rubbed the back of his head

"Okay then it was great seeing you again Isisa, and stay out of trouble will you" said Duke

"I will, bye," said Isisa as she waved from the yacht

"Bye" waved everyone

They kept on waving until the yacht was out of view, and as the boat went into the sunset Isisa's phone rang…

"Hello"

"I am coming to get you my Blue Eyes," said a deep gruff voice

"Who is this" but the line went dead

"Isisa who was that" asked Marik

"I don't know" she replied

"I don't know"


	78. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 78 Trouble In Paradise

**Note from the Author: **_Guess what we are on SEASON 4, you got to love it…note this will be BETTER THEN THE ORGINAL…HISSY FITS, CAT FIGHTS, AND NOT TO MENTION BLUE EYES GETS MORE SCREEN TIME…LOL, OH DID I MENTION DRAGON FIGHT? GUESS NOT. BEST PART IS YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW IT IS SEASON 4 HAHA…OKAY MAYBE YOU WILL LIKE I SAID IT WILL BE __BETTER!_

_Major Note: Sexual Humor, and the site mentioned is real people…unfortunately _

_Remember WATCH FOR THE BOLDING FOR MUSHY SCENES_

_Seven Months Later…_

Isisa had left Domino for Egypt, but had returned the following Christmas. She and Seto had their chat about Seto's past, but Isisa still hasn't told Seto of the fact that she was Pegasus's daughter. It had been playing on her mind, and she had a few times tried to tell Seto, but then had changed her mind. Maria's new parents however, had sent her to their long time friend Professor Hawkins; for they were off on a one-year cruise, which Maria tried to get in on. Her parents assumed that Maria and Rebecca would be come great friends, but Isisa knew other wise. For she was getting begging text messages from Maria asking Isisa to come and get her out of this deal, but Isisa ignored the messages. She knew that Arthur would take good care of Maria, but soon Mokuba was getting the messages. He told Isisa bout them, and she told him to just let Maria adjust to Rebecca.

But things between Isisa and Seto were running rather too smoothly for Isisa's liking.

_May 15th _

Isisa woke up to the sound of the phone ringing,

"Hello" answered Seto as he tried to not wake up Isisa, not knowing that she already was

"She is not available right now…can I take a message" he replied

Just then, Isisa tried to find the phone,

"Never mind, she is right here," restated Seto as he handed the phone to Isisa

"Hello, Isisa here, who dares to phone me at this god awful hour" laughed Isisa softly into the phone

"Oh, hello, Arthur. What is it that you want?" asked Isisa as Seto moved her closer, so that he could nuzzle her neck

"I see, you want me to translate for you…how long would it be" she asked into the phone trying not to laugh

Isisa brought the silk sheets closer to her breasts.

"Three weeks, that does not sound to bad, okay I am in…when do you want me to leave?"

"Oh, I see. Yea I can make it there if I leave at…" she reached for Seto's Rolex that was on the bedside table, she looked at the time

"I should be there around 2:30 in the afternoon. How does that sound?"

"Okay, great I will see you there" she said as she hung up the phone

"What was that all about" said Seto as he started to nuzzle Isisa's neck some more.

Isisa turned over to that she was pressed against Seto's hard chest and said,

"That was my cue to go to work"

"Is that so, I could make you late you know," he said as he lifted her even higher

"Seto, no. I am sore from last night…what time did we get home…2 am and then we stayed up till 5 in the morning doing what exactly" she said in between kisses

" Physical exercise, not to mention we worked all the muscle groups, and I mean all of them" kissed Seto

"Yea I know, but we are not doing The Dragon again okay…it said on the site 'for experienced lovers only' and we don't qualify just yet" giggled Isisa as she sat her self up

"Oh, come on…what about the Cosmo Cat" said Seto as he nibbled Isisa's ear

She just laughed,

'See you like that one" he said bringing her towards him even more

"Yea, but my lower back is killing me…I think I might have to call Nuri to come and see if she could fix it," giggled Isisa

"Really, you know I could do that for you" replied Seto

"Yea, you will just make me do more bedroom Olympics"

"Well, I wasn't the one who was looking on sex positions missy," teased Seto

"Hey, Cosmopolitan is a good site for celebrity gossip…you were the one who saw The Dragon position and wanted to try it out" reminded Isisa

"What ever" smiled Seto

"Seto don't you have to go to work" reminded Isisa

"You spoil my fun" he smiled

"I know, but if you be a good CEO, you might get a special surprise later on" she smiled

"Oh, now I am interested" he said as he watched her get out of bed

Isisa looked over her shoulder and said,

"See something you like"

"Come here," said Seto springing out of bed while trying to tackle Isisa

Isisa made it to the bathroom and locked it before Seto could grab her and drag her back to the bed. She looked around the messy bathroom, and slowly started to find her things from last night. Seto had made a trail of clothes in the bathroom; Isisa found a bathrobe and wrapped it around herself. Then she came out of the bathroom and saw Seto getting dressed.

"Race you," she challenged

"I always win Isisa" he smiled back

"We will just see about that…ready set go," she said as she ran passed Seto and into the walk in closet.

The two raced to see who would make it down to the dining room first, but when they both made it through the door Mokuba just stared at them. They sat down to breakfast as Isisa started to tell Mokuba that she was leaving today to go on a dig, to which he replied that he had to go to a friend's house to do class project.

"When are you going to be home?" asked Seto

"I thought I would stay the night at Jake's house. His older brother is gone so we can use his computer. Would that be okay?" asked Mokuba

"Yea, I means I can stay late at work" he smiled

"Well, phone me," said Isisa as she finished her toast and eggs.

She said good-bye to Mokuba and then to Seto,

"I will see you later…how does 12ish sound?" asked Isisa

"Perfect" he said as he kissed her good bye

Isisa saw the limo leave through the iron gates, and she went back into the mansion to pack. It took her shorter then she expected to pack up all her things, after she had packed half of the things she brought with her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10:30. Isisa then changed out of her pants and changed into a light business like skirt and blouse. She then walked out of her room, that she shared with Seto and walked to the car garage, which was located on the ground level and off to the west side of the mansion.

Isisa then took out her Viper and drove to Kaiba Corp. When she got there, she went up to the floor where Seto's office was located. When she entered the little waiting room, with the double doors with Blue Eyes White Dragon, she saw Mindy the secretary working at her desk.

"Is Seto in" she asked

"Oh, it is you. I almost took you for a groupie; um he is in a meeting right now in the conference room. Would you like to wait in his office," she asked

"I think that would be a good idea," replied Isisa

"Okay then right this way" she said as she showed Isisa to Seto's office, even though she didn't need to be shown.

When the door closed behind her Isisa went to Seto's big black office chair and turned it so it faced to the floor to ceiling widows. She looked out onto the spring world below.

Isisa had heard Seto, before she had seen him.

He was yelling at someone from down the hall, for when he came in he shouted,

"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY CHAIR"

Isisa then turned around with her one foot and said,

"Looks like someone's day went from good to bad in 0.2 seconds"

"Isisa, you are early," said Seto in a somewhat calm voice

Isisa stood up and walked towards him, while snaking her arms around him and said teasingly

"Sounds like the CEO could use a break"

"I think I will take you up on that offer," replied Seto as he closed the door and pushed Isisa towards his desk

"Wait, maybe you should put down the blinds…you would not want to scare someone would you now" teased Isisa

"Now, that is a smart girl" smiled Seto as he maneuvered Isisa to where the binds closed

He kissed her as he pushed the button for the blinds.

**Lovely Dovey Scene Begins**

Seto lifted Isisa up and wrapped her legs around his hips. He then moved over to where his desk was and placed her on top of the desk. While kissing her, he moved papers, pens, his laptop, and blueprints out of the way. He then pushed up her skirt, spread her legs, and walked in between them.

"Maybe you should tell your secretary that you will be busy for a while" groaned Isisa

"I agree," agreed Seto

"Mindy…no one is to come in. not even if there is an emergency do you understand. I have a situation to attend to," he said as normal as possible

"Yes, sir" came the reply

"Now where was I, oh yes?" said Seto as he slipped two fingers on either side of Isisa's underwear and slid them down. Isisa then started to take off his tie and jacket while kissing him and making him groan. She could feel that he was please with what she was doing for there was a hardness pressing into her lower belly, just waiting to be released. Isisa watched as Seto undid his belt and then lower his pants. Then without warning he slipped in to her.

She gasped, not expecting him to enter her so quickly and right away. She then heard a muffled voice from Seto saying something about being sorry, about the pressure being too much.

**End of Lovely Dovey Scene **

Isisa and Seto spent an hour together on the desk; the two were hard to separate until Mindy came over the intercom,

"Sir. Your 12:45 appointment arrived, Mr. John McKenzie from the TechNo. Company" "Shit, I forgot" said Seto braking apart from Isisa

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes…shit"

"Sir is everything alright"

"Yes, everything is fine" he snapped as he turned to Isisa

"What" she looked at him as she straightened her clothes

"We forgot protection," he said as he tried to understand what just happened

"Seto" she began

"I should be fine…besides it was only once"

"That's all it takes," he barked

Isisa's spin went rigged when Seto barked at her.

"Isisa I am sorry, I am just under a lot of pressure"

"Seto we will talk about this at home okay" she said as she left the office

Seto followed behind her a few seconds later and went to greet his appointment.

Mindy didn't need to guess on what had unfolded in her boss's office. She turned her eyes back to the computer screen where she started at the picture of Isisa. It so happened that Mindy was doing some cleaning up of her files when she came across a file that said Project Blue Eyes. She wondered if that was part of the designs for the amusement park that was in the works. Mindy opened the file and was surprised to see that it was a complete file on Isisa Neffar Pegasus.

It wasn't the shock of finding it, it was the shock that the women that just came out of her boss's office was the stepdaughter of Maximillion J. Pegasus. She read the file twice and then found another shock, Isisa Pegasus was married by proxy to Seto Kaiba…her boss. It only hit Mindy then on what kind of money she could make, by giving this to the press. She took the phone off its cradle and dialed the biggest newspapers in Domino City.

Seto was glad that he had managed to close the deal with the Techno Company. He was though pissed that his secretary said that her younger sister who was in kindergarten had gotten sick and she needed to go and tend to her sister. But when Seto locked his office for the day, he was surprised to see Roland rushing towards him.

"What's wrong?" asked Seto

"Sir, there are reporters out there just waiting out side"

"What do they want' he asked as he kept on walking towards the doors

"I don't know, but they want you," explained Roland as he signaled two more guards to follow

When the reporters saw Seto coming towards them, they started to get in a frenzy, then the glass doors opened and lights and microphones where everywhere.

"Mr. Kaiba how long have you been married?" asked one reporter

"No comment" he said without looking

'Mr. Kaiba how did you and Isisa Pegasus meet" asked another

Then it hit him…that name Pegasus. Seto looked at the reporter who had asked the question and then he said,

"What was that"?

"How did you and Isisa Pegasus meet'

"How long has Kaiba Corp been related with Industrial Illusions"

"Where did you and Pegasus's step daughter go for your honeymoon?" asked another reporter

Roland pushed Seto into the waiting limo and closed the door. When Roland got into the limo, he had put down the blind and handed Seto the afternoon paper. Seto read the article, they were front-page news. The pictures they used were one of Isisa with her head bent looking at an artifact in her and, the one of Seto was a picture of him and Pegasus when they had closed their deal.

Seto read the paper.

**KABIA CORP AND INDUSTRAIL ILLOUSIONS UNTIED IN MATROMOMEY **

_Well, it turns out that the young CEO and former Dueling Champion, Seto Kaiba has settled down. Our sources say that Seto Kaiba's wife is no other then the World Renowned Egyptologist and only stepdaughter to Maximillion J. Pegasus, Isisa Neffar Pegasus. There have been suspicions as to if Seto Kaiba was dating the pretty Egyptologist during the Battle City tournament, where there have been numerous sighting of the two together, or they had been together longer then that. Not to mention that Isisa was asked to do the finals for the tournament. _

_There had been earlier sightings of the two, when they first came onto the scene, but Isisa could not be identified due to the picture quality now that her name is out. The picture is now clear, Isisa is married, for the ring proves it and it is not just a device to ward off potential husbands, but to seal a match made in heaven as this writer would say. For Isisa does look rather smitten in most of the pictures, where she is seen with the CEO. _

_Our main source also says that, the two have been living together for quite sometime, mostly on and off depending on Isisa's busy Egyptology schedule. So is there children in the near future or does Seto Kaiba have something else up his sleeve. The CEO has made comments on not wanting to marry for any reason, so is there a messy divorce coming up or is someone going to be showing in a few months let us just wait and see. _

_There has been no word from either Seto Kaiba or his wife, the Mrs. Seto Kaiba. Stay tuned as this story develops. _

_Josh Patterson_

Seto was furious, [How could she do this to me, Pegasus had planned this, yes this was his idea] thought Seto as he crumpled the paper

He looked out his window, at the passing town. When he arrived at the mansion, there were reporters already there waiting to snap a picture of him.

Isisa wondered why the reporters were camped out side the Iron Gate, but when she saw the limo coming back, she knew something was wrong. Seto was out before Roland could open the door, Seto then grabbed Isisa by the upper arms and dragged her into the mansion, making her drop the luggage bag she was carrying

"What the is wrong with you" she snapped

"Why did you tell me, Miss Pegasus?" hissed Seto

Isisa froze she knew this would happen

"So you thought that you could get to me though marriage, but I guess you are wrong. You are not going to hurt Mokuba or the company" he barked

"What are you talking about Seto, if my stepfather wants to take over Kaiba Corp he would not drag me into this" declared Isisa

"Is that sure, what he couldn't take it from me the first time, so now he has to use a pretty girl to get my attention, because you know what it makes sense. It really does," said Seto as he paced up and down the small hall

"Seto, I had nothing to do with Duelist Kingdom, and I would never hurt Mokuba" she cried

"Is that right, I bet you saw the whole thing"

"Seto, I know what my stepfather did to you and Mokuba, but I swear I had nothing to do with it," she cried as a stray tear fell

"Oh, really. That's right act like the innocent one,"

"Seto I had nothing to do with it, I was in the middle of nowhere at a dig site. There are fifty witnesses for crying out loud"

"Yes, fifty people to pay to say what you want"

"Seto I had nothing to do with it," she protested again

"Listen I have had enough, this time I am ahead and guess what that divorce is going through" he shouted

"Fine have it your way, but that lawyer is going to have to find me first," shouted Isisa as she opened the door and shut it hard.

She grabbed her bag and headed for her car, the reporters were on her the moment the iron gates opened. The cameras flashing brightly almost caused Isisa to go blind, but she held her head up as the tears started to pour down like rain.


	79. A New Evil

Chapter 79 A New Evil

_Three Weeks Later: _

Somewhere at sea, a research ship radios it submersible craft, Poseidon 3,

"You are approaching a depth of 35,000 feet, stop your decent," radioed the Caption of the Dragon Princess

"No, I may be on the verge of the greatest discovery mankind has ever known" claimed Professor Hawkins as he steered the craft between the columns of what appeared to be a sunken city

The craft then surfaces in an area where air has been apparently trapped under a cavern. Curiously, the Professor emerges from his submersible to take a look around. From what he sees shocks him, he takes his portable radio and camera and goes out.

"Isisa you would have wanted to be here" said the Professor into the radio

"Really and why is that" came Isisa's voice over the radio

'There are statues of Due Monster, and carvings too"

"Take some pictures and I'll see if there is any translating that I can do," she said

"Too, bad you are sea sick that you can't handle the pressure of being down here" teased the Professor  
"Professor, there is nothing that I would love more then to be down there with you, instead of babysitting two twelve year olds that are always at each others' throats" explained Isisa

"Well, I hope you will enjoy the pictures I send you," exclaimed the Professor as he signed off and started to snap pictures.

It puzzled him that there was Duel Monster statues and carvings down here, [But how is that possible, unless…] thought the Professor as he continued to make pictures.

Back in Domino, a newscaster announces that,

'Renowned scientist, Arthur Hawkins and his team have uncovered evidence of a ten thousand year old lost civilization, in the North Atlantic Ocean. Reports say that there was possible of Egyptian Hieroglyphics, so Egyptology expert, Isisa Kaiba was asked to join the team. No word from Dr. Kaiba on what the carvings say. In other news, Kaiba Corp is about to announce their latest project in a few days. Our Business spokesperson, Miranda Phillips says that what ever the project it surely make KC stocks skyrocket."

Meanwhile at the Domino High, Téa looks on the roof looking over the city, [I wonder where Yugi is. It is not like him to skip class, boy I hope everything is alright] thought Téa as Tristan and Joey join her,

"Have you seen Yugi?" asked Joey

"I seen me right before algebra, it is not like he would skip" she said

"Yea, she's got a pint on that" pointed out Tristan

"Man I hope everything is okay" said Joey looking out over the city

On the sidewalk, the Pharaoh is about is cross the street, with Yugi's book bag across his shoulder. Yugi then appeared in spirit form,

"What's going on, we never skip between classes like this," asked Yugi

"Did you bring the Egyptian Gods?" asked the Pharaoh not answering Yugi's question

"Yes I did," replied Yugi

"I finally figured out what I am supposed to do with them," he said

"It's like the cards have been calling out to me, leading me to the museum and my lost memories" he finished

Just as he reached the steps of the museum, Joey, Téa, and Tristan catch up with him.

"We have been looking for you everywhere. Why did you split like that?" asked Joey

"There is something that I must do, and it could be dangerous," replied the Pharaoh

"But we are a team. I have been giving this friendship speech for years, hasn't it sunk in yet" replied Téa

"Alright then, follow me," replied the Pharaoh

In a dark temple, lit only by torches, a man in a cloak stands before an alter,

"All deities of the domination us the Pharaoh's force to call upon the beast and liberate the fury of ten thousand years"

Back in Domino, Isisa looked out the window of the black car. She was ignoring her lawyer's chit chatter on how it was going to be a clean-cut divorce, Isisa winched at the word again.

"Mrs. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba are you listening to a word I'm saying," asked the lawyer

"Oh, sorry Sheri I can't stop thinking about the discussion," replied Isisa softly 

The older woman looked at her with knowing eyes,

"I know what you mean, I thought I loved my husband, but when I looked at him from across the table I realized how much of a pig he really was. I drowned my self in work that it nearly killed me. I just hope this won't effect you as much as it did me. I will make sure of that" reassured the older woman

"I don't want anything from this, you saw the contract" pleaded Isisa  
"Yes, speaking of which did you bring the papers I asked for?" asked Sheri

"Yea I did," replied Isisa as the car stopped in front of the KC building

Sheri got out, and waited for Isisa

"You coming?" she asked

"Yes just give me a moment," said Isisa as she started at the building, she hadn't seen Seto since that day she left to go and help Professor Hawkins with the discovery.

_Flash Back_

_Isisa stood on the deck holding Baby Chantal, the baby they had found on board when they left the Domino harbor. They had phoned the coast guard about the child and they had said that they would come and deliver supplies for the child, for it was too young to be flown out. _

_Isisa was seasick most of the time, when she was on the boat, which surprised her. She was never seasick; the crew's medic said it might have been the storm they had the first night out at sea. Isisa had a feeling she doubted that. But as she saw the helicopter come down, she held the baby girl in her pink blanket. _

_Josh, the Australian engineer who was assigned to Isisa's room, said_

"_Isisa you sure do look good with that kid on her hip, you sure would make a great mother. I envy the guy who will be the dad, he would be proud for sure" _

"_I know, too bad I am getting a divorce," she said softly_

"_What you got to be kidding me luv" _

"_No, Seto found out that I was a Pegasus and well…lets just say that he doesn't want anything to do with me" she replied while looking at the child_

"_I know, Isisa marry me and we'll adopt the kid and pass it off as our own…man will that get my parents off me back" _

"_Why don't you just tell them…it is kind of obvious that you prefer guys to girls?" laughed Isisa _

"_You know they would kill me right…I am their only son…think about the offer will ya" smiled the Aussie as he left_

_Isisa smiled, Josh was a great guy to hang around with, but since Isisa was the only woman on board not counting, Rebecca, Maria, and Baby Chantal. He was a great guy to talk to about her problems. Isisa saw the helicopter land on the helipad and stood in the shade, but when she saw the man in the business suit, she got worried. He came out and headed towards her, holding his suitcase. _

_"Mrs. Kaiba" he said_

"_Yes that is me" she replied holding her head high_

"_I-I" he stuttered as he saw the baby in Isisa's hands_

"_This is not my child," she answered as he looked at her and then the child _

"_Sorry, my client assured me there was no child, is it a relative?" he asked_

"_No, she was found on board, and she was placed in my care until we reach shore. Then Child Services will take her to a new home" said Isisa softly, wishing the child had been hers and Seto's_

"_Well, it that is the case then, you have been served" he said as he handed her the legal document. _

"_The first proceedings will take place as soon as you land back in Domino, be sure to be there" he said as he turned and headed back into the helicopter _

_Josh had seen what happened and quickly rushed over to Isisa, he gently led her back to the room they shared, where she told them everything about Seto finding out and what he had done with the divorce proceedings. _

_End of Flash Back_

It was not until Sheri had asked Isisa to come out of the car, just so that they could get the first step over and done with. Isisa compiled and slowly got out of the car. She walked out and the two of them walked into the KC Building. They went up to the reception desk, and the woman there called up to the main office and then told them to go right up. While in the elevator Isisa started to pace, Sheri had told her to calm down,

"We are just going to get the first few steps done okay," she said

"I feel like there is a huge weight on me," replied Isisa still pacing

"Isisa when was the last time you took your panic medication?" asked the lawyer with great concern for her client

"I never renewed the prescription, because I didn't need it," replied Isisa

"This is not going to be good," said Sheri as the elevator doors opened up, to reveal Seto and his lawyer standing and talking. The two stopped talking and looked at the two women that joined them

Isisa and Seto just looked at each other, Isisa not making eye contact.

"Isisa, you know that pig I was telling you about earlier. Well this is him," said Sheri as she broke the silence

"Sheri good to see you again" replied Jonathan Smith, Seto's lawyer  
"I was hoping to see you in hell, darling" snapped his ex-wife

"I take it you know each other," replied Seto

"Yes, unfortunately, now can we get things underway?" stated Sheri as she tapped her foot

"Yes, please follow me," said Seto as he led them to a conference room down the hall from his office.

Seto took his place at the head of the long table and his lawyer took his right side. Isisa and her lawyer took a few chairs down on the left side from where the two men were sitting.

"So lets get things underway," stated Sheri as she set her brief case on the table and took out its contents

"Yes shall we being" replied Seto's lawyer doing the same thing

Meanwhile back at the museum Tristan and Joey see the stone tablet for the first time. The Pharaoh explains that he is the Pharaoh from Egypt. As he holds the God cards in front of him, he hears a voice telling him that they, the Gods of Egypt, and they will assist him. He holds the God cards up to the stone tablet. The Eye of Horus in the carving begins to glow, and the God cards emit a bright, white light.

The man in the temple tells the Pharaoh that he has served the Gods well, and begins to laugh. Then a pendant hanging around his neck also begins to glow.

The glass in front of the stone tablet appeared to freeze. Suddenly, the God cards in the Pharaoh's hand begin to crackle with black energy. The Pharaoh grabs his arm, bending over in pain. He feels a dark presence draining the power of the God cards, but he cannot let go.

They then hear a scream from outside.

Running out of the museum, they see monsters of all kinds flying over the city, while people cower in fear.

"Someone's Duel Disk must have gone haywire," said Tristan as the Reaper of the Cards passes behind them.

"It would make more then one Duel Disk to project holograms all over the city," suggested Téa

"I think we should got to the source…Rich Boy," suggested Joey

The others agree.

Back in the conference room, Isisa feels like her soul was ripped from her, she then looked over Seto's shoulder and saw her Blue Eyes right out the window. Her lawyer then looked in the same direction and saw Blue Eyes roar. The two women went wide-eyed. Seto didn't know what was going on, but as Isisa collapsed to the floor, he looked over his shoulder and saw Blue Eyes staring right at him, just then, his new secretary Sandy came in saying that the phones were ringing off the hook and reporters were trying to fight their way in. Seto ran out of the conference room as the two lawyers knelt beside the fallen Isisa.


	80. Mistress Dragons Returns

Chapter 80 Mistress Dragons Returns

When Isisa came too, she realized she was in the hospital.

"About time you got up," said a voice from the corner

Isisa looked in the direction the voice came from, she was surprised to see Blue Eyes lying down with her head on top of her front legs like a dogs.

"What happened, how could my lawyer see you?" asked Isisa

"SSSHHH" said Blue Eyes

"Look" she pointed to a sleeping Mokuba

"What is he doing here, Seto would never allow him" whispered Isisa

"Well that bastard is busy with other things that he didn't notice," said Blue Eyes

Isisa noticed that Blue Eyes was more transparent then usual, but she didn't say anything.

"So how could my lawyer see you?" asked Isisa again quietly so not wake up Mokuba

"The Dominion of the Beasts was opened and I seemed to have been pulled with it. When it was opened a force just pulled at me and dragged me with the other beasts. It did surprised me…I saw Red Eyes, but didn't have a chance to get him" she replied

"I see"

Just then, Mokuba woke up,

"Isisa I am so glad that you are okay," he said jumping up form the chair and hugging Isisa

"Mokuba you should go to your brother" said Isisa slowly

"No, he has his hands full, and besides someone has to stay with you. I left a message with his secretary so everything should be good" replied Mokuba

[He doesn't know] thought Isisa as she looked at the thirteen year old

"Mokuba" Isisa started, but then the door opened and there stood a worn out Seto

"Mokuba lets go" he said not looking at Isisa

"But Seto someone needs to stay with Isisa" pleaded Mokuba

"Mokuba I will be fine, and besides I am leaving for San Francisco," insisted Isisa

"No, you are not. The doctor said that they want to do some more tests so they are going to keep you overnight" interjected Mokuba

"Mokuba lets go I don't have time," said Seto through his teeth

"NO!" shouted Mokuba

"I am staying here with Isisa, besides you have your hands full," shouted Mokuba

"Mokuba I am going to say it one more time," snapped Seto

"Mokuba, please go with your brother" begged Isisa not wanting to cause more trouble

"No, Isisa someone has to stay with you," insisted Mokuba again

Just then, Professor Hawkins pushed past Seto

"Isisa are you alight, your lawyer phone me saying that you were taken to hospital," said the concerned Professor

"I am alright, Mokuba you can go now. The Professor will stay with me," insisted Isisa

"Alright, but call if you are left alone" said Mokuba

"Mokuba" warned Seto

"I'm coming you grouch" snapped Mokuba at his brother

Seto left, and Mokuba slowly left behind him. Inside the limo Seto was steaming, he wasn't surprised when he got the message about Mokuba leaving to see Isisa in the hospital. When his brother opened the door to the limo, he didn't make any eye contact.

"I don't want you near Isisa anymore" stated Seto in a harsh voice

"Make Me," snapped Mokuba

"She is my friend, even though you two had a falling out. That does not mean you can't stop me from seeing her" shouted Mokuba

Seto didn't say anything, but just stared out the window.

Back in the hospital, Isisa starts to get out of bed, but then the doctor comes in saying that they are going to start some of the tests.

"Back, off I am not staying in this hospital another second" she shouted

"Isisa, calm down we need to make sure you are alright for the flight back to the research lab," reasoned Professor Hawkins

"No, I am going and that is that. If I need a doctor I will call my own"

"But Mrs. Kaiba please be reasonable" begged the doctor

"Leave me alone" she shouted

The doctor looked at her and then at the Professor, he nodded and said,

"If you are feeling light headed again, promise you will check in at a hospital" replied the doctor

"YES" snapped Isisa as she stood and shoved the doctor out of the room  
"Isisa what is the matter with you. You have gotten more snappy after we landed, did the divorce proceedings go not to well" asked the Professor

"What do you think, they went swimmingly" she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room with the Professor not to far behind, wondering if it was her time of the month

A few days later, at Kaiba Corp, Seto was working on some work that needed to get finished, when Mokuba came in running.

"Seto check out our database, someone is buying up all the KC shares," exclaimed Mokuba

Seto checked his computer and found out that Mokuba was right,

"Almost half of Kaiba Corp was just bought up by one person and his is still buying," replied Seto in shock

"I know," replied Mokuba crossing his arms

Just then, the phone rang and it was Pegasus.

"Kaiba Boy, long time no see, it seems like we are partners now" laughed Pegasus

"Pegasus" warned Seto

"This company is mine, so back off" he shouted over the phone

" I know, but since both our reputations are at stake I thought we could boot our public image," laughed Pegasus

"Is this revenge for me divorcing your daughter?" shouted Seto

"You and Isisa are getting a divorce, Kaiba Boy this is the first time I am hearing it. Baby Isisa never told me anything about having marriage troubles" exclaimed Pegasus

[Marriage Troubles? Divorce? Was Seto Married to Isisa…Pegasus's daughter? What the hell is going on?" thought Mokuba as he listened in

"So like I said, you refuse the duel, I will buy the rest of Kaiba Corp and take it apart piece by piece" threatened Pegasus

"Just try me," warned Seto

"I will be seeing you at Duelist Kingdom promptly" said Pegasus as he hung up

**REWIND: A few days before**

At the Game Shop, in Yugi's room the gang gathers around Yugi's computer as they watch the news reports from last night. It seemed that all around the world there were monster sightings.

"Man this thing is messed up, but good thing you had that card Yugi' exclaimed Joey

"Yea, good thing, you had that Timaeus card" agreed Tristan as he held up the card

"Yea it should be handled with care," said Joey snatching the card out of Tristan's hand

Tristan lunged at Joey saying, that he should handle it with care, but the two let go of the card and begin to wrestle on the floor, then Grandpa came in with a package and the two stopped wrestling.

"Yugi this came for you" exclaimed Grandpa

"Oh, thanks," said Yugi as he took the package, he looked at the address

"It's from Pegasus" he exclaimed

"WHAT" said Joey and Tristan as they freaked out

"Toss it out right now," ordered Joey

"But he might know what is going on" replied Téa

"Yea, lets see what he wants," stated Yugi as he went to his TV and propped the VCR in

Pegasus then appears on screen, and greets Yugi,

"Yugi Boy it's been so long since I heard from you. After all we have been though, you could have at least sent an email" greeted Pegasus

"As you know about the current situation with Duel Monsters, running amok all over the world is freighting people. Lucky for me that Kaiba Boy is taking most of the heat for it, but I know who is really behind it. You must stop them, for they are ruining the reputation of my game. It is too risky to leave any information on this tape, so you will have to come in person. I have sent the plane to meet you, please hurry; as soon as you get this, a car will arrive for you in about four hours. Giving you enough time to pack, and last but not least. I have enclosed a one of a kind card, which will allow you to enter my compound, they must not have it. Please hurry the future of mankind is at stake," stated Pegasus as the tape ended

"So what do we do know" asked Joey

"We pack that is what" said Yugi holding the card

"Are you sure" asked Joey wearily

"I am, now are you guys coming or what" said Yugi

"We are in," exclaimed Téa

The gang left to go and back, about four hours later they meet the limo at Yugi's house. Joey had packed his Duel Disk and deck and was looking through his cards when the limo arrived. The gang piled in as the limo, when they were all in, the car left and headed towards the airport.

Rex and Weevil had heard the whole conversation and followed the gang towards the airport.

At the bottom of the sea, a giant eye lies, crackling with electricity. On the island fortress, the robed man, Dartz, tells his Leviathan that no one will stop him. He then remembers the Pharaoh summoning Timaeus and temporarily defeating his beast, but he says that was only a minor setback.

"Soon, when I have Obelisk the Tormentor in his True form, and the Pharaoh's power can I then have the Leviathan truly at its full strength" said Dartz

"Master, if I may speak, how will you get Obelisk in his true form?" asked Alister

"By getting the Pharaoh's weakness…his sister, you see Alister his sister has the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And I need a soul that is pure in spirit, and Blue Eyes was sacrificed ten thousand years ago to bring the Leviathan, hence why there is only four left, but only one that has a body" explained Dartz

"I see, do you know where this Blue Eyes is hiding," asked Valon

"Yes, Isisa Kaiba is the holder and keeper of the great dragon. Her dragon would make a nice addition to our collection of souls" said Dartz

"I see," said Rafael

"Do you know what you must do?" asked Dartz

"Yes, I will find the Pharaoh and I'll drain his soul to feed our great beast" explained Rafael kneeling

"I'll deal with Kaiba, taking his wife will make things easier" said Alister

"I have already baited Kaiba, he is on his way as we speak to Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus has been taken care of so. You best go," stated Dartz

"Alright" said Alister as he left

"I've got my eye on Joey Wheeler" stated Valon

"Alright you two go and do my bidding," ordered Dartz

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba are approaching Duelist Kingdom in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Kaiba says he'll try to make this quick, and Mokuba agrees that this place has nothing but bad memories.

The jet lands in front of the castle, and the boys hop out. Kaiba says it's time to give Pegasus a royal beating. The doors open to an empty hallway. Mokuba says it looks like Pegasus's staff is on vacation or something. That's fine with Kaiba, fewer people to get on his nerves. They head down the hallway.

As Kaiba and Mokuba search for Pegasus, they suddenly come to the end of the hallway, opening out onto a huge room with the floor far below. Mokuba clutches Kaiba's arm, worried that they could have fallen, while Kaiba is about out of patience with Pegasus.

"PEGASUS SHOW YOURSELF" demanded Seto

Then from across the room, in the corresponding hallway, Pegasus finally appears, laughing.

"You are irritating as ever," shouted Seto

"Where's the love? We've been through so much together," asked Pegasus laughing

"I didn't come here to catch up, I came here to duel you so you can get out of my life" snapped Seto impatiently

"I wonder when I deserved so much hatred"

"It's a long list, with the most recent, buying up pieces of Kaiba Corp" finished Seto

"Are you behind this monster scare" accused Kaiba

"I am afraid to admit that they might be real," stated Pegasus flatly

"I believe in hocus-pocus magic tricks, and I most certainly don't believe in real monster," snapped Kaiba

"Don't you remember what happened before, when I captured both you and Mokuba's souls with my Millennium Eye" reminded Pegasus

"I don't want to hear about it. That's old news," he says, holding up his Duel Disk,

"I agree it's time for the rematch of the century!" shouted Pegasus as the duel ring rises into place

Mokuba left to go and watch from a safe distance, and reappeared above the dueling ring. As he watched from the balcony, he heard footsteps coming towards the dueling area. Just as they were getting louder, Mokuba turned to see the shadowy figure of now other them…Mistress Dragons.


	81. More Questions and Less Answers

Chapter 81 More Questions and Less Answers

**Note from the Author: **_Okay I said it before and I will say it again…THIS SEASON IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! Okay I might have not made it clear, but the Aussie that was mentioned, Josh the engineer well, I didn't want to place it in bluntly, but Josh is gay. I for some reason wanted to add a gay guy into the story so this was as best as I can do it. Sorry for the mix up, so lets get back and see what happens because my mouth is now seal with the orichalcos laugh laugh…_

_Don't you guys just love me…I get to be cruel…I have having fun with this very much so lol _

"How did you get here?" asked Mokuba as Mistress Dragons came into the light

"I-I don't remember" she replied as she looked at the duel starting before her

_Flash Back_

_Isisa walked out of the hospital just as Nuri was walking in,_

_"Isisa, I have just come to check on you," replied her friend_

"_I am not in the mood and besides I am fine," snapped Isisa as she walked by_

"_I'm sorry she has been like that for a while, but it seems to have gotten worse" apologized Professor Hawkins_

'_Really, what her attitude or her appearance?" asked Nuri_

"_Her mood swings," said the Professor bluntly as he watched Isisa hail a cab and head off in the direction of her Hotel_

"_How long has that been going on" questioned Nuri_

"_Well, for three weeks she was seasick, and now she has this attitude that I don't know where it came from. Perhaps it is all the stress that is coming from her divorce" answered Professor Hawkins_

"_Divorce? This is the first time I am hearing about this," said Nuri in astonishment. _

"_Yes, I know a shocker"_

"_You are telling me," [When did this all happen, I mean the two of them where fine when I went to attend Seto about his pains. Did something happen or did…she…no Seshafi would have tried to do anything like that…but then again you can never guess with that women or should I really call her a woman…] thought Nuri as she saw Isisa leave_

_Isisa stared out of the window of the, taxi. When driver dropped her off at her hotel she paid him and went up to her room. She left a note from Maria and Rebecca saying that they could take all of her things back to the research lab. She also said that she would join them shortly as MD. Isisa then took her Duel Disk and deck out of the safe, just as she did that she saw a hand with a cloth come in front of her mouth the next thing she saw was darkness. _

_End of Flash Back_

As Mistress of Dragons looked at the duel that was unfolding before her, she knew that the man who was impersonating her stepfather was not really him.

"Well, I see we have a visitor" sniggered Pegasus looking at Mistress of Dragons

Seto then saw the mysterious women, [Man the way she looks at me with her eyes sends chills down my spin] thought Seto as he refocused on the duel

"I am worried about Pegasus's Toon World card," said Mokuba worryingly

"I am sure your brother can beat him" reassured Mistress Dragons

"Pegasus it is time to give you a taste of your own medicine" shouted Seto as he activated his Clone trap card, duplication the Toon Masked Sorcerer on his own side of the field. Now if you attack, you'll destroy your own monster as well"

"You saved yourself for now Kaiba Boy, but I will get you next time" tensed Pegasus

"All the data from all my duels in are in my memory, and all the strategies I'll use to deal with you" said Seto tapping his head

Frustrated, Pegasus says, "Turn end."

It's Kaiba's turn, and he says it's time to play his favorite card. He sacrifices Spear Dragon and Toon Masked Sorcerer to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK).

"My Toon Masked Sorcerer is safe, Toon monster can only be destroyed by other toons" stated Pegasus

"I am aware of that, but I refuse to let a technicality stop me" refused Kaiba

So, Pegasus activates his trap card, Toon Mask, allowing him to trade in his Sorcerer for a Toon version of Kaiba's monster. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon appears on Pegasus's side of the field.

Kaiba fumes,

"THAT THING IS A DISGRACE TO THE ORIGINAL BLUE EYES" said Seto through his teeth

"Cartoons have feelings too though," protested Pegasus as the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon weeps streams of tears.

Then Kaiba activates the magic card, Shrink, shrinking the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon down to 1500 attack points.

"My baby dragon is still indestructible, you've only made him more loveable" beamed Pegasus

"We'll see about that," hissed Seto as he played a magic card making his Blue Eyes's attack even fiercer, but Pegasus says it is not going to work.

Kaiba then attacks with his Blue-Eyes, but the attack slides right off the little Toon Dragon. The little dragon laughs and then Seto says

'This card, Charm of Lamentation will allow me to draw one card from my deck every time my dragon's attack fails"

Pegasus then draws, and then pays 500 life points to allow his Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack Kaiba directly, bringing his life points down to 2200. But Kaiba activates his trap card, Negate Attack, which stops the Toon Dragon's attack.

Then Pegasus plays the magic card, Toon Rollback, rewinding their duel. Kaiba protests that the Toon Rollback card won't allow the Toon Dragon to attack twice in one turn, but Pegasus says that's not what he plans to do. He sacrifices the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK), and she attacks Kaiba directly, taking him down to 2000 life points.

"Man I can't believe that he just did that" exclaimed Mokuba

"I know…I tell my self that every time I lose to him," mumble Mistress Dragons

"You duel Pegasus," said Mokuba in astonishment

"Duh, he is my boss. I have no choice," she said

A few turns later Kaiba finishes his turn by summoning Versago the Destroyer in defense (900 DEF). It's Pegasus's move, but Pegasus stands silent on his side of the ring, staring down at his hands.

"Pegasus if you don't make your move, you'll forfeit the duel. And if I were you I'd quit too if your strategy was as lame. Ha, you're using the exact same tactics as the first time we dueled. I want to know what's the big deal Pegasus, you are a lot of things, but predictable isn't one of them" stated Seto

Pegasus finally raises his head.

"I just haven't been myself lately, in fact I mean that quite literally" he said looking up

"He is right you know, the real Pegasus hasn't been seen or heard from in over a week," said Mistress Dragons

"She is quiet right, but he is in a safe place don't you worry about that" said the Not

He just hasn't been himself lately. In fact, he means that quite literally! His voice changes, and he rips off his mask and costume to reveal that he's actually one of the three motorcyclists. Furious, Kaiba demands that he identify himself, and he says his name is Alister. Activating his Dark Duel Disk, he says to "Kaiba-boy," "Now let's duel."

Alister draws, and plays the Seal of Orichalcos, causing the field to be encircled by the Seal. Alister explains that they are trapped inside the Seal until the duel is over, and the loser's soul will be locked away for all eternity!

As Mistress Dragons and Mokuba saw that Kaiba and Alister were locked inside the Seal of Orichalcos.

'You soon will be losing your soul, but I guess it won't the first time that happened" laughed Alister

Mokuba tried to run to his brother but the seal prevented him to go into the seal.

"Seto" called Mokuba

"Mokuba" called Kaiba as Mokuba got up and started to pound on the invisible barrier, demanding that Alister let his brother out, telling him he has no idea who he's messing with.

But Alister says he knows exactly who he's messing with, a greedy little punk who is just as pathetic as his old man. Kaiba angrily says that no one compares him to his stepfather and gets away with it. His family business has nothing to do with Alister.

Alister says he represents every single person whose life was ripped apart by Kaiba's company, and he's here to make sure Kaiba's never able to step on anyone ever again. Kaiba just tells him to get in line; he hears that speech every day.

"Well at least it is a reminder" Mistress Dragons said

"What is that?" asked Mokuba

"Never mind" replied Mistress Dragons

The gang got into the limo, now apparently traveling through a desert that has mysteriously appeared somewhere north of San Francisco. Yugi still distracted, and Joey asked him if he's all right. He says he's been better, and asks Joey how he's doing. Joey says he's been worse. Yugi sighs, and asks the gang if they aren't worried about what Pegasus said on that videotape. Someone's following Pegasus, and Yugi has a feeling it's the same biker gang that stole the God cards. The gang agreed, and Téa says that if the bikers found Pegasus, they could be walking into a trap.

Kaiba's out of moves. There's not a card in his deck that can save him now. But as he draws, he finds himself in a vision of the hall in the monster world where the two remaining frozen dragons stand. He says he must be hallucinating, then he hears a voice telling him that he has been chosen to release the mighty Critius. All he has to do is remove the sword. Kaiba takes hold of the hilt of the sword embedded in the dragon's throat and pulls it free. The ice cracks and the dragon is released. The voice tells him to join forces with the dragon, and he touches it, willing to do anything to shut the voice up! The touch produces a burst of light.

In the limo, Yugi notices his own Eye of Timaeus card glowing in response.

Back at the duel, Kaiba stands mid-draw with his hand on his deck. As Alister asks Kaiba if he's going to play or not, the card under Kaiba's hand glows.

Then Kaiba draws his card. Astonished, he sees that he's drawn a card he never put in his deck, one that looks like the dragon he just dreamt about. Is this another of Alister's tricks?

Seto hears the voice from his vision telling him to play the card; it's the only way. So, he summons the Fang of Critius. Alister protests that Kaiba doesn't have that card, but Kaiba just goes on to merge Critius with his Crush card to form a new monster. Alister says he can't merge a trap card with a monster, but Kaiba laughs, saying that he just did. Appears on the field, with an attack of 1900. Its effect destroys every monster on the field with an attack of 1500 or more, and Alister's three powerful monsters are destroyed. Kaiba then direct attacks with Doom Virus Dragon, saying it's game over!

But Alister activates his set magic card, Contagion of Madness, inflicting 950 points of damage to Kaiba, so that both of their life points reach zero at the same time. The duel ends in a draw, and the Seal of Orichalcos disperses, flinging Kaiba back onto Mokuba, as Alister disappears and the duel ring reappears. They hear Alister's voice saying that this isn't over. He'll be back, and Kaiba will pay for what his father did to him!

Kaiba stands up, staring at the card of Critius in his hand.

"Wow that was not too badly done said Mistress Dragons

"How did you get here?" asked Seto

"That asshole kidnapped me, are you offering a ride" asked Mistress Dragons

"We can only fit two in jet, but I am sure if you don't mind me sitting on your lap we can all fit"

Meanwhile, the limo continues through the desert, stopping at an abandoned gas station. The limo driver gets out and walks away, and the gang wonders what's happening.


	82. Where Is Pegasus? Who Is Mistress Dragon

Chapter 82 Where Is Pegasus? Who Is Mistress Dragons?

**Note From the Author: **_Okay, I don't know if anyone has noticed but I am introducing a lot of the "new' Characters for a reason, they will be showing up in later stories and some that are not mine, they will be a part of the 3__rd__ installment. You may not be able to tell which characters belong to me but I thought people should just know, that some characters won't be given a 'solid' name like TDH or something like that they are more likely for the 3__rd__ story when their true name comes out. _

_And to answer the question about how Mokuba was unaware of Seto and Isisa's marriage, Seto would have kept him away from any media outlet, because Mokuba and Maria were under the impression that Seto and Isisa were BF and GF so yea… _

_Those how don't know text_

_GF- Girlfriend_

_BF- Boyfriend_

As the group waited for the limo drive to return they wondered if he was returning,

"Do you think the driver is going to come back?" asked Téa

"I don't think so," replied Yugi

'Yea, if he is, he is spending a lot of time in the little boys room" agreed Joey

'Should we go find him" asked Tristan

'Maybe we should stay here" suggested Téa

"Good Idea' commented Joey

While in flight, Seto radios KC to send a fuel plane to fuel up the Blue Eyes Jet. Seto looked ahead of him, he couldn't stop getting his mind of Mistress Dragons. It was only going to be a quick divorce and then he could turn his full attention to the mysterious woman sitting behind him, with Mokuba on her lap,

"Are you this is okay?" asked Mokuba for the twentieth time

"Yes I am sure, and besides I was heading to see Pegasus before I was kidnapped anyways. So like I said you are giving me a ride" laughed Mistress Dragons softly

"Okay, but we are NOT telling Maria about this" said Mokuba to his brother

"What ever you say" smiled Seto knowing Maria would enjoy this very much

Meanwhile the gang found there way out of the desert and found themselves at Industrial Illusions.

"Is it just me or does this place seem a little empty for your guys liking" asked Joey looking at the empty building

"Yea, it's not Pegasus's style, all quiet and still. He is more of a party animal," agreed Tristan

"I don't like this," said the Pharaoh as he appeared beside Yugi

"I know I don't like this," replied Yugi

"Yugi you are not the only one getting the creeps," said Joey as he looked at Tristan and then moved away

"What you can't still be scared from the truck ride are you?" asked Tristan

_Flash Back _

_**Note: This was in the Japanese version and I found it funny so I put it in**_

_The gang sat in the back of the pickup truck, which had picked them up. They piled their suitcases in the back as well. Yugi looked out onto the mesa and wondered what was really going on. Téa was listening on the conversation that Joey and Tristan were having,_

"_What do you have all packed in here?" asked Joey when he loaded the suitcases onto the truck_

"_Oh, you know me, Joey I pack the important things" beamed Tristan_

"_Okay, lets see what we have in here" said Joey grabbing Tristan's case_

"_Joey, no" but he was too late Joey had the suitcase, but as he was opening it a pair of yellow ears stood out._

"_What the hell is that" asked Joey grabbing the ears and pulled out a stuffed cat. _

_Joey looked at the cat, which had a smiling face and bright blue button eyes. He looked at Tristan who was turning red. Téa laughed at the sight,_

"_What the hell…are you not seventeen or are you seven?" asked Joey _

"_I can't sleep without it," pleaded Tristan as he snatched the plush cat away from Joey_

_Joey then pulled out a pair of boxes; he looked again and saw that they had the American Flag on them. _

_**Side Note: Okay the sayings on the boxer's shorts are actually saying that my friends found in the mall…are aware they are TURE!**_

_"Tristan what the hell?" cried Joey_

"_Hey, give me those, you have ones that say… 'Warning May Spit if Provoked' and there is 'Place Hands Here To Warm' and last but not least, 'May Contain Nuts' " stated Tristan_

"_Tristan how do you know they are mine…they could be my dad's" said Joey turning red with embarrassment _

'_I really need some girl friends" said Téa laughing really hard, Yugi still not listening to the group but watching the mesa. _

_End Of Flash Back_

"Listen Tristan I am very much afraid of you" said Joey still backing away, just then the metal security gates come down and trap the gang on the inside. They run towards the gates, but cannot budge them.

"You have been tricked," said a voice from the first level

The gang looked around and there they see a biker with a red helmet, the biker comes down flying down to them and stops in the middle of the floor. Joey asks if it is Mai.

The biker then takes off her helmet and sure enough, it is Mai,

"I hate to say told you so," laughed Joey to the gang

"What brings you here Mai" asked Joey, but Mai doesn't say anything

"What is with the silent treatment?" asked Joey again

"I am not Mai, at least not the one you remember. The old Mai is going and I am the new Mai," stated Mai in a unfriendly tone

"This is who you came to see, too bad he is not going to be able to talk to you" said Mai holding up Seal of Orichalcos card with Pegasus in it

"Mai you better start talking" shouted Joey as the rest of the gang still stare in shock

"Or what' said Valon from the upper level, standing near Valon

"Wheeler, it is time to duel, and lose your soul in the process," shouted Mai as she activated her dark Duel Disk

Meanwhile, aboard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, Mokuba tells Kaiba that he's trying to contact Pegasus, but there's no signal from Industrial Illusions at all.

"All I get is,

Forbidden

You don't have permission to access / on this server.

Additionally, a 404 Not Found error was encountered while trying to use an Error Document to handle the request.

Apache/1.3.27 Server at . Port 80"

Kaiba says he had a feeling that would happen.

"I agree with you on that" said Mistress Dragons

"Whoever Alister's working for has already gotten his hands on Pegasus, and they'll be expecting us next" stated Mokuba

"Does this mean that we are flying into a trap?" asked Mokuba, but Kaiba says that's what he wants them to think. But, he says, holding up the Fang of Critius card, he's always one step ahead. He remembers playing the card in his duel against Alister. This dragon seems to be just as powerful as the Egyptian God cards. But why has he never even heard of it before? Kaiba Corp's database contains every card ever made, except this one.

When they landed at the top of Industrial Illusions HQ, Mistress Dragons started to head to hidden door, while Mokuba and Seto took the main door.

When she came up to the door she saw that it was locked, she then put in the code, placed her veil down so that they scanner could scan her eye, the lock then said,

"Welcome, Miss. Pegasus please enter right away"

Isisa put her veil back in place, and walked through the now unlocked door.

Back at the duel Rafael's Orichalcos stone glows, and Valon thinks the Pharaoh must be behind it. Mai tells Joey to make his move, and he draws, astonished to find the card he has drawn is that dragon, Hermos. Yugi says it is awesome; Joey must have drawn the dragon he just released. The Pharaoh agrees, saying its power is now Joey's.

Joey holds the card aloft, telling Mai she is about to meet his new friend, Hermos!

Mistress Dragons walked towards the security area and saw what was going on the cameras. She saw that Joey was dueling Mai in the Orichalcos circle; she looked around and then saw her dragon.

"What are you doing here, this is not time for foolishness," said Mistress Dragons

"Here take the water gun over there, it looks like a real one anyways, Black and it does look like on of those Glocks that would help." Suggested Blue Eyes

Mistress Dragons grabbed the water gun Glock and headed out the door just as Duke was coming in.

She walked along the corridors and at the water fountain she stopped and filled up the water gun. She then saw Rafael and Valon watching the duel down below. Mistress Dragons carefully walked up behind Valon and took out her dagger. Then she pounced and placed the gun at Valon's back and the dagger at his throat, both were taken by surprise.

"Did you miss me luv?" said Mistress Dragons in her best Aussie accent

"Wha, how in blazes did you show up, I thought Alister had you taken care of" said Valon in surprise

The gang looked up on the upper level to see what was going on, even Mai and Joey too stopped and looked,

"Now, if you be so kind as to hand over my boss and that mutt down there and we act like it never happened" ordered Mistress Dragons as she pressed the gun in deeper into Valon's back

"I don't think we can do that," said Rafael

"And why not, you have a party going on here and you didn't invite me" said Mistress Dragons in a not so innocent voice

"Like I said, we can't do that" repeated Rafael

"Let them go or I'll put his ass on the Barbie" threatened Mistress Dragons back in her normal voice

"Okay, I have had enough," said Valon as pushed the dagger away from him and went over the balcony to break the Seal

"He did not just to that," said Mistress Dragons as both her and Rafael looked over the balcony

Rafael then jumped down and the two grabbed the unresponsive Mai and disappeared.

Seto and Mokuba then walk in,

"Great more assholes" said Seto as they joined the gang

Then Duke runs in,

"Whoa it's a party," said Duke

"Yea, I know one that I wasn't invited to," replied Mistress Dragons walking down the stairs

"No, it's a dweeb convention," said Seto looking at Mistress Dragons

"Hey you get over here now, I am not mutt" shouted Joey as he ran up to Mistress Dragons while making a fist

"Wheeler you are a mutt and that is that" snapped Kaiba

"Why you" shouted Joey while Duke, Tristan, and Yugi were holding him back

"Don't you think that all strays should be spayed" smiled Mistress Dragons

"Now, I agree with you on that" said Seto returning the smile

Beside Yugi the Pharaoh looked at Kaiba and Mistress Dragons, [I wonder why Kaiba is looking at her, true she is a mystery, but who is she] thought the Pharaoh

After Duke informed everyone that there was one door that did not unlock, Seto demanded Duke to take him there. As the gang headed up to the main office,

"Who are you, Mistress Dragons?" asked Mistress Dragons as she walked behind Seto

"I am represent Industrial Illusions at duels and other Duel Monster functions" replied Mistress Dragons

"You weren't at Battle City," replied Joey

"Oh, yes I was. Mr. Kaiba over here, had the privilege of getting to know my deck, shall we say," laughed Mistress Dragons as she passed Seto

"Oh really did he kick that nice ass of yours, with Obelisk" asked Duke teasing

"No, Obelisk was too frighten to come out and play" she laughed at she walked down the hall

"Who really is she, she seems so familiar" said Joey

"I know I got this feeling like I should now her, but I can't place it" replied Téa

"Well I guess we find out," said Yugi as they all entered Pegasus's office, and what they saw had everyone except Mistress Dragons in shock.


	83. The Toon Room

Chapter 83 The Toon Room

As the gang started in shock, Mistress Dragons walked over to Pegasus's desk and opened up the computer. She turned on the web cam and then made a phone call.

"Hello Pegasus Residence" replied the voice

Mistress Dragons stood up and said,

"Holland it's Mistress Dragons, did you get my message from earlier"

"Yes, Miss. Dragons, the master's body is in his room. I have called Dr. Nuri, I will let you know if there is any change" replied the Butler

"Alright bye" she said as she hung up

"Wow, how do you know your way around his office?" asked Mokuba as he stared at the Photographs on the wall

"When I am not duel I am mostly here" came the reply

"Yea, who are all theses kids?" asked Tristan

"Hey isn't that one Isisa" asked Joey pointing to a picture with Isisa and Pegasus

Everyone looked at picture everyone was in shock,

"How does Isisa know Pegasus?" asked Mokuba

" She is the youngest out of his brood," replied Mistress Dragons as she walked towards the panic room off to the side

"She can't be his kid, she doesn't even look like him, but maybe she is a kid that she helped or something," replied Téa already knowing the truth

"Yea, I agree with Téa she does not even act like him," said Tristan

Seto looked at the picture, Isisa looked no more then five years old in the picture. The picture pulled at his heart. Mokuba also looked at the picture and questions started to form in his mind, [How does she know Pegasus other then he is her boss?] wondered Mokuba as he looked on. Then Mistress Dragons said,

"That is the door you are all looking for," she said pointing to the panic room

"Are you sure" asked Seto

"I am sure, and besides I want to get it over and done with. I am expected somewhere" she said tapping her foot

"Okay now we need to know how to open a door with a Duel Monsters card" said Duke just as the Pharaoh walked up to the door and slid the card through. The door then opened to reveal a dark room inside.

"Okay, who wants to go in first?" asked Tristan

"We can always draw straws," suggested Joey

Then Seto walked in, followed by Mokuba,

"Okay, now lets close the door and run," laughed Joey

"Joey this is no time for games, besides I don't think Isisa would like that" scolded Téa

"Hey I was only telling the truth" said Joey as the gang walked in, Mistress Dragons stayed behind, and when she saw that they were in the room, she walked out of the main room and exited the building.

Back in the room as the lights came on, the room revealed to hold life-sized models of Duel Monsters. They were all of Pegasus's favorite Toons, with a huge version of Toon World in the center.

"Okay, then this isn't creepy at all," replied Joey

"No, this is borderline creepy and mentally ill" replied Téa

"Okay lets make this visit as short as possible I HATE Toons," replied Kaiba as he looked at the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon on his right

Then a hologram of Pegasus appeared, and everyone jumped back, except Seto,

"Its all right it's just a hologram" said Set bluntly

The hologram greets Yugi,

"Hello Yugi Boy don't you just love the interior design I did all the decorating myself and isn't it impressive. My stepdaughter helped me with the Baby Blue Eyes isn't it just cute" expressed Pegasus

"He should really get over himself," said Tristan

"Hush" said Téa

'If you are hearing this Yugi boy, it could only mean one thing, that those people have captured me. It all got started when a mysterious man stated to buy out my company," stated Pegasus

"That is how I got dragged into this mess," stated Kaiba

"This individual's name is Dartz, he possesses an ancient power stronger, and then I have ever seen. You are all in danger, for Dartz plans to use my game to destroy civilization, and he must be stopped. The key to taking him down is somewhere in this room" continued Pegasus

"Ever since my retirement began, I have been furthering my studies of the Egyptian origins of Duel Monster. I have discovered that these creatures existed long before the pyramids were built, in the lost city of Atlantis. That is were Dartz comes in, he is trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast that ever roamed the earth, the Great Leviathan. By draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this monster, I have created an excusive card jus for you Yugi," explained Pegasus

As Pegasus told Yugi where the card was located, Mokuba looked around the room, [This place is even creepier then I imagined] thought Mokuba

"That is about all, but there is something else Yugi. Find Isisa Neffar, she must be kept safe. Kaiba Boy if you are listening, you must keep Isisa out of harm, if Dartz gets a hold of Isisa he will use her power to bring the creature back. Now there is something that I must now tell you all, you must not breath a word of this to anyone. What I am about to tell you are more dangerous then anything, the power that Isisa holds is not knowledge or anything like that, but a creature. Now as you all know Isisa is Egyptian, but she isn't just a normal Egyptian, she is a reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian princess. And if you know anything about Egyptian history, you will know that their soul, their Ka was very important to them. Isisa's spirit soul is very important, her Ka is the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon" Pegasus paused

"I know this might come as a shock, but it is the truth. If Dartz gets her, he will use the Blue Eyes White Dragon that lives inside of Isisa and use it as a sacrifice to Obelisk the Tormentor. I promised Isisa's mother on her dying breath that I would protect her little girl. If they were to do that to Isisa, she would surly die, for her and the dragon are connected and have been together since birth. Please Yugi, Seto protect her. She is the only thing that matters right now, other then the lives of others" with that the hologram ended

"How…okay now what do we do?" asked Tristan

"Hey where is Mistress Dragons?" asked Joey looking around

"I don't know, but what Pegasus said explained the that duel Marik had with Mai" said Duke

"Yea that does explain a few things, and why Isisa's nick name is Blue Eyes," said Yugi

"So, what do we do, Seto we could find Isisa" suggested Mokuba

"True, or we can just phone her," said Téa holding out her phone

'Great call her" said Tristan

**REWIND:**

As Mistress Dragons walked down the street she came to the parking lot for Industrial Illusions, there she found some clothes she could change in to. She changed into the black and picked up a v-neck like top and wiggled her way into some jeans, did the horseshoe belt up and placed all of Mistress of Dragons clothes in the back seat. She had grabbed the keys from her stepfather's desk along with two cards. She looked at them,

[Man, I know these two are really dangerous, but desperate times call for desperate measures] thought Isisa

"You are not thinking of using those cards are you," asked Blue Eyes

"I have to, we are in danger and I don't want Dartz to get his hands on you" replied Isisa  
"I'll be fine, it's you I am worried about" came the reply

Isisa then took her Duel Disk and placed the deck inside the slot, she then got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Just as she was diving down an ally, way she came across Mai, Valon, Rafael, and Alister. She swerved the car and rolled down the window,

"So look who is all here" she shouted

The four looked at her,

"That reminds me Alister, why in the hell didn't you get her dragon," shouted Valon

"I got distracted," replied Alister

"Yea, by Kaiba and his brat brother" came the smart reply

"Well, either way, he can earn his rep back," said Mai tartly

"True, quite true" nodded Rafael

Isisa got out of the car, and approached the four bikers,

"You have something of mine," she said

"Oh, you mean your daddy," laughed Valon

"Yes, and I would like him back thank you" she said

"But you have to earn it, and I don't think you will be able to" said Mai

'Is that a challenged Mai darling" said Isisa sarcastically

"Maybe"

"I think I'll deal with this one," said Alister stepping up

"Good now you can redeem your self and get two birds with one stone. And I mean that quite literarily

The two faced off and the battle began.

Back in Pegasus's office everyone had just come out of the panic room,

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Joey

"I just said, Téa is going to phone Isisa and then we will see where she is," replied Tristan slapping Joey on the head

"Tristan, I don't think that will help him, after all he is already brain dead" laughed Kaiba

Joey looked at Kaiba and was about to attack him when Téa said,

"Bad news guys, I can't get Isisa on the phone. I only get her voice mail"

"Isn't she a duelist" asked Duke

"I think so," said Yugi

"Well, then she would be on Kaiba Corps system wouldn't she" asked Duke as everyone looked at the Kaiba brothers

"Yea, but we have to go to HQ to find out," replied Mokuba

"You guys I don't think we have to," replied Téa

"Why not," asked Joey

"Look," pointed Téa to the screen that was lowered everyone stared at the screen

"You guys this thing has audio, this is a duel live" replied Téa as she clicked the audio button on the screen, instantly the sound of Isisa's voice filled the silent room.

"Hey that is Alister," replied Mokuba pointing to Isisa's opponent

"Yea, and by the looks of things they are neck in neck at 2000 life points," said Joey

"Shush" said Yugi

_**Side Note: the italics now are going to be for the video feed**_

"_Alister do you really think you could have gotten away with kidnapping me" asked Isisa_

"_Yea, but like I said, Kaiba distracted me" replied Alister_

"_Oh sure" laughed Isisa _

"_Now Alister, I know how much you want my dragon, but let me tell you something FORGET IT"_

"_Isisa you are going to lose your soul, and when you do your dragon can go and turn Obelisk into his true form" shouted Alister _

"_That will happen OVER MY DEAD BODY," barked Isisa _

"_Okay, we can arrange that," laughed Alister as he summoned a powerful beast to the field_

"That's nut's Isisa is going to lose, you can see it right there" cried Duke

"Hey none of us have seen Isisa duel, so we can't jump to conclusions," said Téa trying to calm Duke down

"She has no monsters on the field" cried Duke again

"But she has two facedown cards" remarked Mokuba

"Yes, lets see how she duels," said Seto as he watch his future ex-wife

"_Now behold my creature, and now I will attack you," shouted Alister_

"_Not too fast honcho boy, Blue Eyes I know you can hear me. I'm sorry for what I am about to do next, but it's for your own safety. I reveal my facedown card, Severed Spirit, and Released Souls. In order to activate Severed Spirit I will pay 1000 life points, this allows my Blue Eyes to be taken from me, and the same for Released Souls, it releases my Blue Eyes in full, but that again comes at the cost of a 1000 life points. So now the Seal of Orichalcos takes my soul instead of my dragon," said Isisa as her life points go down to 0. _

_Then the Seal started to close on Isisa, but as it got tighter and tighter, the brighter the light became until everyone covered their eyes. _

Even the gang watching had to cover their eyes it was so bright, but as the light died down everyone was shocked.

"She did not just lose the duel," asked Duke after a few minutes

"I think she did, but look her Duel Disk is still going, but I don't think Pegasus was joking because look" said Joey pointing

"If I am not mistaken, but that awfully looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon to me" finished Joey

It was true, because there on the screen was a Blue Eyes, and a nasty one at that too. The Great Dragon snarled at the shocked biker group. They ran when the dragon threw its head back and roared. Then the screen when blank.

You have lost the Dueling Signal

Said the white words on the black screen,

"Well, looks like they have Isisa and that Dragon of hers looks like it has an attitude" replied Tristan

"I hate to agree with you Tristan, but I think you are right," agreed the reluctant Seto still in shock because, what Pegasus had said was true.


	84. Another Lost Soul

Chapter 84 Another Lost Soul

As Blue Eyes threw back it's head, the biker gang left. And when they did, did she lay down beside Isisa's body.

"My dearest friend, I will bring you to safety yourself" said Blue Eyes hoping, just hoping that Isisa could hear her.

The dragon gently picked up Isisa in her claws and then flew high into the sky. She knew where the Professor was staying so she brought Isisa there. Blue Eyes made sure that she stayed high enough so that she would not be seen by anyone from down below. When she arrived however at the Professor's house, did she come down to the ground. Again, she gently laid Isisa on the ground and then used her tail as a knocker and hid behind the house.

Rebecca came to the door,

"Hello, who is it" she said as she opened the door

"Grandpa come quickly it's Isisa" cried Rebecca

When Maria had heard Rebecca call out, she came down running with the Arthur not far behind.

"What's wrong, where's the fire" asked Professor Hawkins

"Isisa, please say something" cried Maria as she gently shook Isisa

"Maria move, I need to get her in the house" said Professor Hawkins

"No, bring her to the motor home, where I am staying. I want to be with my sister," cried Maria

Rebecca tried to quiet the thirteen-year-old girl beside her, but to no anvil.

"Maria I have to go and get groceries in town, you should come we can go and set up a pretend crime scene. It will keep your mind off of things," she suggested

"Yes Maria go with Rebecca. Rebecca saddle up Sugar Cane okay," said the Professor

"I know how to saddle my self," she snapped as she went with Rebecca

As Maria and Rebecca saddle up Copernicus (Billy) and Sugar Cane, Rebecca quickly ran up stairs to her room and grabbed her C.S.I. kit. She strapped the heavy kit on to Sugar Cane and the two rode into Altamont Pass.

After they were finished getting groceries, the two headed to a remote locater where the mesa started. They set up Motion sensor cameras, but as the sun was setting, Maria said,

"Lets go back it is getting dark"

"Okay, but we need to place this last camera so the circuit is complete" stated Rebecca as she held up the last camera

"How about that cave that we passed by" suggested Maria

"Okay, that should work. It might be a little too far from everything else but it will work. So we'll come back tomorrow okay," said Rebecca adjusting her glasses

"Yea" said Maria softly still worried about Isisa

As the two girls headed home, they heard and saw a helicopter fly overhead. It then landed in front of house, both thirteen year olds were shock when men in black jumped out and kidnapped Rebecca's grandfather. Maria was the first to kick her horse into a gallop. Even though the somewhat light case was weighing her horse down, she managed to catch up to the helicopter, but is too late. Rebecca comes too, but the two are knocked off their horses and thrown to the ground as a Duel Monsters card flutters to the ground beside Rebecca, and she picks it up, shouting for her grandpa.

Later that night, Duke's car pulls up to the ruins of the Hawkins house; the gang gets out and looks around in horror at the damage, calling out for Professor Hawkins. Then Maria and Rebecca show up,

"They have taken grandfather," cried Rebecca as she flung herself to Yugi crying

"We'll find him," promised Yugi

As the gang gathered in the motor home, Téa notices that Isisa's shoes were there.

"Why is Isisa's shoes here," asked Téa

"Well, we found her this morning when I was going to get some food. We don't know how she got there," replied Rebecca

The gang looked at each other, and then decided not to tell Maria and Rebecca about Blue Eyes.

Téa went to the cupboard and started to make some tea, while Joey starts making supper.

"Joey I am not going to eat anything you cook" said Téa

"Hey, I have you know that I am a very good cook, remember Duelist Kingdom," reminded Joey

"Yea Téa, Joey's cooking is rather good," said Yugi

"Then it is settled, I will cook something…how does Chicken Fettuccini sound," asked Joey

"Sounds good. I am starved," said Maria

Rebecca's scared, but Yugi says they'll find her grandpa. Then she shows him the card she found. It came with a note to Yugi from Rafael, telling him to come to Death Valley if he wants to see his friend again. Yugi asks how far away Death Valley is, and Rebecca says it's about an hour by car. But Yugi says he has to go alone. He's put Rebecca and her family in enough danger already. She says it's not his fault, but he says he's the one they want, and she'll be safer there. He asks her not to tell the others where he's going. He doesn't want them to follow him.

As the gang sleeps curled up in the motor home, Yugi gets up, thinking he knows what he has to do. He turns to see the Pharaoh sitting by Isisa, with Maria curled up beside her. Then Rebecca wakes up and turns to him, but he tells her not to worry. He'll be back. Yugi goes outside where Copernicus waits. He then switches with the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh saddles Copernicus. Just before the Pharaoh got into the saddle, Yugi asked

"Are you sure you know how to ride"

"Yugi, I am a Pharaoh of course I know how to ride," said the Pharaoh tensely

It was Joey, who was the first to wake up. He had been sleep sitting on the floor, when he had fell over on his side. He got up and looked around, noticing that Yugi was not there.

"I promised I won't say anything," said Rebecca to Joey

"How could you let him leave like that?" asked Joey

Pretty soon the whole gang's up. Téa tells Joey to take it easy on Rebecca, saying he would have done the same thing, but Tristan says he'd have talked Yugi out of it. Joey can't stand it. He runs off after Yugi, with Tristan following him, telling him to slow down. But Joey stops outside the trailer, Professor Hawkins shows up making his way towards them, leaning heavily on a walking stick. Joey runs to catch him as he falls. Rebecca runs to her grandfather, who asks her, where's Yugi?

Rebecca put her grandpa to bed with the help of Maria. Outside, Joey tells Téa to hold down the fort while he, Duke, and Tristan go after Yugi. Tristan warns her to watch out for Rex and Weevil, he doesn't trust those guys.

Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil are riding a beat-up tandem bicycle they found in the ruins of the Professor's house towards the Pharaoh and Rafael's showdown, determined to find out how they made Mai into such a strong duelist. They see the Pharaoh pass by on a ridge overhead, and start pedaling for all their worth.

In the car, Joey tells Yugi to hang in there. They're on their way.

Rafael waits on the far side of a suspension bridge across a chasm. He holds his deck, thinking he's ready for the Pharaoh.

About an hour later, the gang arrived; the Pharaoh had just played the Seal of Orichalcos.

Duke, Tristan, and Joey hear the Pharaoh scream as the Seal formed around his feet, but as Yugi's spirit, form dissolves the Seal grows to engulf the duel.

"Now let us see whether the Seal of Orichalcos reveals whether the Pharaoh is good or evil," said Rafael as the Seal appears in the Pharaoh's forehead, and there's a grim look of anger on his face.

Far away somewhere in Egypt, down in dark tomb in the Burial Chamber, a tablet starts to release dark energy, the Lotus flowers that had been placed there thousands of years ago, already had been wilted, now burnt themselves to a crisp due the black energy.

Blue Eyes awoke from her sleep, something was wrong. There was something at the back of her head telling her that He was going to come. She stood up and looked around, so far the cave had been a good hiding place, but she knew that this cave couldn't outstand HIS power.

She walked out of the cave and looked around, it was still dark; she looked to the east and saw the sky lightening. She felt the dark energy that had disturbed her sleep. She flew up and followed the energy.

"I need to stop it before Ardecos get's here and I know he can get here fast" said Blue Eyes worriedly

She made it to Death Valley, Rafael saw her before anyone else did.

"What the Fuck" shouted Rafael as Blue Eyes hovered above the duel

The dark Pharaoh looked at Blue Eyes and he saw the dragon inch back.

"Hey isn't that Isisa's Blue Eyes" asked Joey

"Her Blue Eyes, Kaiba is the only one who has Dragons you dork," snapped Weevil

"Hey how did you two get here?" asked Tristan

"We followed, have a problem" barked Rex

"Yea I do thank you very much," snapped Tristan back

"Hush you two, Blue Eyes is trying to do something" pointed out Duke

"_Please, my Pharaoh turn back, get rid of the Seal," begged Blue Eyes, but her begging went unheard_

'_He can't hear you" said Yugi beside the dragon_

"_Please my Pharaoh think of your sister, she needs you more then ever," pleaded the dragon, again her voice went unheard_

The gang watch in horror as the Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around the Pharaoh. Yugi also watches from behind the Seal, as Rafael walks up to the Pharaoh,

"You sealed your own fate, when you played that card. Now your life force will awaken the great beast," said Rafael walking towards

"Not if I can help it," says Yugi

"With the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I'll break the Seal" he said as he pounds the point of the Puzzle into the crystal of the seal, shattering it and escaping just in time to push the Pharaoh aside, and let the Seal take him instead. The Pharaoh falls to the ground, unconscious, while the gang call to him from across the chasm. Rafael kneels down to retrieve the Seal of Orichalcos from the Pharaoh's Duel Disk.

Then Blue Eyes attacked Rafael by swooping down and nipping at him, Rafael pulled out a large knife from out of his boot and tried to aim at Blue Eyes who kept moving.

"Go Blue Eyes" shouted Tristan as the rest of the gang cheered for the Dragon's attacking, but as Blue Eyes was powering up, a helicopter piloted by Alister rises over the mesa, lowering a rope ladder for Rafael, who grabs it, carrying the Pharaoh under his arm. As the helicopter passes by the gang, Rafael tosses the Pharaoh at them, saying they can keep him, he already has everything of the Pharaoh that he needs.

Blue Eyes stops her attack and starts to aim right at the helicopter, but Alister out smarts the dragon and flies into a small valley only big enough for the helicopter and not the dragon.

Blue Eyes followed from above, losing sight of the copter for only a few seconds, but then regaining sight. She followed for about another five minutes when she smelled something and came to a full stop.

"I haven't smelled that smell in over five thousand years, and I think it is time for a not so friendly lady chat," stated Blue Eyes, as she looked up higher in the sky.

Then with a big jump she raced high into the sky to take a big bite out of an old friend.


	85. Fight Till The Death?

Chapter 85 Fight Till The Death?

**Note from the Author: **_Trick Question: Who's Tomb do you think was mentioned… closest person gets a Cyber Cookie. _

_Okay now here is a here is something fun…I am going to give EVERYONE a heads up…Kisara will either be mentioned in this chapter or the next one. I will not say a word. And Kisara is not the only one returning there is someone else. You Peoples have to guess, there are only three people including my self who know the answer. That is all for now._

High above the ground, in the Jet stream, the Stranger looked at the earth below.

"This is a great day to go sky diving," he said to his friend, the sun was now just over the horizon and spilling its radiant light on to the still sleeping world far down below.

The two flew higher into the sky, the black leather jacket keeping the Stranger warm. His brown hair flew in the in, causing him to constantly brush it back.

"Okay KB I will see you at the bottom" he said as he jumped, just as he did that his friend saw her arch nemesis come out of nowhere.

Blue Eyes saw the other dragon and flew with all her might, with jaws opened wide and eyes flashing with hatred she flew straight at her target. When the two dragons met, both trying to bite each other, they were losing altitude fast. They were heading towards the ground like a rocket coming to earth.

The Stranger saw what was going on, but since he was falling towards the ground he could not chant the Restraining Spell. When his feet touched the ground, he looked up and saw the back of a dragon coming right towards him. He tried to move out of the way but got pushed against a stone cliff.

Blood was spattered against the cliff where the Stranger had been, Blue Eyes charged again, biting into the other dragon's wing, but as she was going that, the dragon returned the favor and did the same to her. Both dragons cried out in pain as slivery red blood went everywhere.

Over the snarling and growling, the Stranger shouted

"WHO LET YOU OUT"

Again, the Stranger tried to chant, but the stones from atop of the cliff fell on top of him, again blood spattered everywhere.

"Come here you bitch" snarled Blue Eyes as she and her nemesis were circling each other on the ground, since both couldn't fly.

Blue Eyes attacked again this time, using her claws and scratching the other dragon under the belly. The dragon returned the favor, by biting deep into Blue Eyes' shoulder. Blue Eyes cried out.

The Stranger looked up and saw the two dragons fighting, trying not to get hurt he climbed away from the cliff base, but just as he looked up a dragon fell on top of him, and all that was hurt was a loud,

"SPLAT"

Blue Eyes and her 'friend' were circling each other again, but this time KB attacked and missed Blue Eyes. But as KB went passed Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes bit hard and deep into KB's side. The other dragon cried out in pain as Blue Eyes's once shining white teeth, but now covered with dust and blood bite into her side.

"That is for…" but Blue Eyes was cut off as KB sank her teeth into Blue Eyes's other wing. Blue Eyes wailed in pain, but as she got up KB tried to keep her down, but Blue Eyes was smarter as she kicked with her hind legs in KB stomach. The other dragon flew right into the ground, right on top of the Stranger who was tying to get up.

Again, the Stranger went splat. The two dragons went at it again, but this time Blue Eyes started to really feel the pain that was building inside of her. She was becoming weaker due to that bitch. She snarled as she threw her head back and blast an energy blast at KB. KB flew backwards right into the Stranger.

The Stranger looked at the two dragons, and then said,

"I give up…kill each other if you have to but make it snappy" but to his reply, Blue Eyes flew back wards due to the energy blast from KB.

Blue Eyes recovered fast enough to throw another energy blast at her opponent, but at the same time, KB did the same. The two were at a stand still, but not for long. Blue Eyes mustered all the energy she could and threw it in KB's direction. The other dragon landed in a sand dune that was forming. The sand went everywhere, causing sand blindness, perfect conditions to hunt in.

KB was the first to attack, but she didn't attack her enemy, she accidentally mistook the Stranger and bit his arm off…

"THAT IS MY ARM…KB" came a shout, which alerted Blue Eyes to the location of her enemy.

As KB was guarding her friend, Blue Eyes came from behind and attacked her just below KB's neck; KB scratched the other dragon so hard on her belly that it forced Blue Eyes to let go. The two went on top of a small hill, clung together, and bit the crap out of each other as they rolled down the hill, and rolled over the Stranger, who again was still trying to chant.

The two dragons separated and circled each other slowly, for both were weak from a loss of blood. They snarled and sized each other up, on a distant tree that had been up rooted in the fight, a flacon looks on watching intently the fighting between the two dragon females.

KB attacked as Blue Eyes did and the two dragons again clung on to each other, until Blue Eyes took her two front claws, held KB's head, and hit her with Blue Eye's head. KB backed right up when she was hit with Blue Eyes's head,

"That is something new I learned, along with this" said Blue Eyes smiling as she charged and ducked under KB causing her to be thrown in the air and land on face first. KB shook her head as she got the dust out of her eyes and turned around and charged and bit Blue Eyes again on the shoulder, but on the other side. Blue Eyes returned the favor by doing the same for her; both dragons pushed each other way while landing again on the Stranger who had just placed his arm back on, only to cause him to have both legs pulled out of his sockets…

"I didn't mean to spend my day off in pain," he shouted as KB got up and attacked Blue Eyes by biting down on Blue Eyes's tail. Blue Eyes cried in pain as she spun around and attacked KB's tail,

"Double pay back bitch" said Blue Eyes with KB's tail in her mouth

The two dragons bit down harder, causing both tailbones to break.

About another hour later, the fight sill going on, the smell of blood became evident as the sun baked the harsh ground. The Stranger had about enough, he managed to chant the full Restraining Spell causing both dragons to break apart and fall on the ground. Just as he started to limp in between the two, he looked at KB's eyes and saw nothing but red. He stopped and wondered where the gently, timid spirit went that he knew. But as he was coming in between, the two Blue Eyes managed to get out of the Spell and charged towards the Stranger. All her hate was fuming from her, if one were to look this Blue Eyes; they would see her eyes turning a black blue as she looked upon the stranger.

KB saw what was going on, so she also got out of the Spell, charged, and ran over the Stranger. She lowered her head and pushed it deep into Blue Eyes's chest, the dragon went down screaming.

The falcon just looked on, seeing nothing out of the ordinarily, he just looked moving out of the way when necessary, but still watching.

As the dust settled, there were splatters of blood everywhere. There lying trying to breath was Blue Eyes, she lifted her head up and looked around and saw the other dragon doing the same. She laid her head back down, and then closed her eyes. A few minutes later Blue Eyes felt a shadow over her, she slowly opened one eye, and there standing with her mouth wide was KB, just as KB was about to finish off Blue Eyes by aiming at her throat. Blue Eyes could see the gleaming white teeth dripped with blood, her blood. She closed her eyes,

"Sorry Isisa I have failed you," she said as she braced her self for the worst.

But as KB was about to attack, the Stranger came between then with his hands up and shouting to KB,

"Back off, this is not a fair fight" KB stopped in her tracks and looked at her master, she didn't know what to do.

She didn't know why her master was protecting her greatest enemy; KB lowered her whole body and bowed her head…

"You're on probation…no more rabbit meat for a year…do you know how much pain you caused me, I am going to be sore for more then a few days…more like a year" shouted the Stranger

"And as for you" he said looking at Blue Eyes who was barely breathing

He walked towards the dragon; Blue Eyes lifted her head and snarled at the Stranger. She wasn't about to let him touch her, even if he wanted to heal her; she was not going to let him. KB snarled in return,

"Hey, no more fighting. You two are in deep trouble when Ra and the others hear about this" he explained, but Blue Eyes didn't pay attention. She laid her head down and let the darkness wrap her up.

When Blue Eyes woke up four hours later, she felt someone attending to her, She startled up, but the pain caused her to lie back down. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she found herself in the in a cave. Close to where Blue Eyes lay, was a cave pool, just looking at the water, caused Blue Eyes to remember that she hadn't tasted water in years. She slowly tried to move her self, but found out that her right side was really killing her; she looked down and saw that she lost a claw in the fight with KB. At the reminder of that, she looked around for the bitch, but she was not where to be found.

Blue Eyes felt a rush of pain and cried and then she heard a voice,

"Well, this won't have happened if you stayed way from fights Blue Eyes"

The dragon turned to see Nuri, the dragon closed her eyes and shook her head, and then she opened them again and still saw Nuri.

"What are you doing here, and where is here anyways" asked Blue Eyes looking around the cave

"You are in a cave near the scene of the crime so to speak," replied Nuri

"Oww, that hurt" said Blue Eyes as she winched from the pain

"Well, it was your own fault, and besides I need to stay close, because when you get back to Isisa. She is going to be feeling like more then a train ran over her," replied Nuri

Blue Eyes ignored her, and looked at the pool of water again

"Are you thirsty?" asked Nuri looking at Blue Eyes

"How did you know"

"The look on your face, here I will get you some," said Nuri getting up and picking up a small dish.

Nuri walked up to the pool and kneeled down and filled the dish with some water and walked back to Blue Eyes

"Here you go, now don't drink so fast" but it was too late Blue Eyes had drunk up the water before Nuri was done

"I told you not to drink it so fast," scolded Nuri

Nuri walked towards the pool again and got even more water for Blue Eyes

"Okay now drink much slower," she said as she placed some sleeping herbs, along with some pain herbs into the dish

"What is in there?" asked Blue Eyes as she saw Nuri place the herbs into the dish

"They will help with the pain," replied as she set the dish down

Blue Eyes drank up the waters, and soon enough Blue Eyes was asleep again


	86. Kaiba Finds Out, Maria Begs

Chapter 86 Kaiba Finds Out, Maria Begs

**Note from the Author: **_And the Winner for the Cyber Cookie is…Nobody…. to bad but don't worry there will be another chance to win the cyber cookie. Everyone's predictions were very interesting to read, though some of them gave me ideas for cut scenes well done. No one was even close to whose tomb it was, but I will tell you this. It has nothing to do with Isisa, Kisara, Seth, or Blue Eyes it has something to do with Atem but that is all and the tablet is something of importants…no not the Dark Magician, but something else. I might revel more lately in the second, but for sure, it will be all reveal in the 3__rd__. So thank you for everyone who took part in the guessing. _

**REWIND: Four hours before**

As the Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Duke got back to the motor home, Rebecca, and Téa greeted them. When they were asked how things went, Joey said,

"Yugi lost"

Tristan punched Joey in the shoulder and said,

"Did you have to put it so bluntly"

"Yea, Wheeler" agreed Duke

"But it is true" said Joey looking hurt

"Is it Yugi?" asked Téa looking worried

The Pharaoh didn't say anything, but just looked into Rebecca's worried gaze,

"Yes, the Yugi you know is gone…I am his spirit…he took my place," said the Pharaoh quietly

Rebecca went into tears; Maria stood in the doorway from the motor home and said,

"Rebecca your grandpa is up"

Rebecca looked up and ran inside the motor home. Joey went up to the Pharaoh and punched him in the face. The Pharaoh went down onto the ground and looked up, Tristan and Duke were holding him back, but Joey was not fighting anymore. Téa walked up to the Pharaoh and offered to help him up, but he refused. Then Professor Hawkins came out,

"Come, there is not a time to fight, we need to talk" he urged them all in

"You to"

The Pharaoh stood, still

"I need to talk to you as well" finished Professor Hawkins as he watched the Pharaoh walk into the motor home.

While the gang found places to sit, Rebecca mentioned that there was some major activity on her cameras, and she needed to go and retrieve them so she could document. Just then, Maria said,

"Please don't leave me here with her, where ever you are going can you take me too" begged Maria

"Why" asked the Pharaoh

"YOU DIDN'T GET FINGERPRINTED THE SECOND YOU GOT HERE" shouted Maria

"Okay what is that supposed to mean?" asked Duke

"She has…All the C.S.I's from Vegas to New York, All the seasons of Bones, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Jag, Evidence Unseen, 24 Hours, Dog the Bounty Hunter and all that crap" complained Maria

"Okay," said Duke looking at her

"Please don't leave me here with her take me with you" she pleaded

"Maria you will be safer here with us, someone needs to be here with Isisa," reminded the Professor

"Maria pouted and walked over to where Isisa was.

"Now I think I best explain what's going on" started Professor Hawkins

"Yea I think you might want to," stated Joey

"You see thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization the world ever known. Everyone lived in peace, until one day a dreadful creature was called forth from the depths of the earth by an evil king. The king drew his strength from a mysterious stone, and this stone drew its strength from another world" explained the Professor

"Is it the stone that they wear around their necks?" asked Joey

"I am not sure, I wasn't able to translate it," replied the Professor

"Even though the ruins were destroyed, there are copies of the inscriptions at a museum in Florida, where I was doing his research" finished the Professor

"Okay so all we have to do is go there and translate the rest," stated Téa

"Yes, we should divide and conquer," suggested the Pharaoh

"We will take the Motor Home down there and you will all meet us in Florida" finished the Professor

"Great, what about Isisa are you guys taking her with you?" asked Joey

"I think it would be best if Isisa is placed in a hospital where they can look after her" said Rebecca

Maria cringed,

"If you are placing her in a hospital I am staying with her, she needs some one to wake up to" said Maria crossing her arms

"That is a good idea, but before we go, I need to check out crime scene," said Rebecca

"Crime scene" said Duke and Tristan together

"Just never mind," said Rebecca

"Okay, but how are we going to get to Florida," asked Joey

"Kaiba no less" suggested Duke

"Are you sure?" wondered the Pharaoh

"Yea, we can try either way," said Duke

"Okay lets try"

Back at Kaiba Corp, Seto is furious since someone is buying up all the KC stock, just as he slammed the phone down one of his employees his secretary saying that there is a Mr. Wheeler wanting to talk to him. Mokuba runs to the picture phone as Kaiba says to put him through.

Joey's eye appears on the screen, then his face in fisheye close-up, as Joey exclaims in surprise that Kaiba took his call. Mokuba tells him it works better if he'll step back from the web cam, as Joey moves away, to reveal the whole gang clustered around.

Joey tells Kaiba they've found some clues about those biker punks, but he's not giving them up that easily. If Kaiba will give them a lift to Florida, he'll fill him in on the way, but Joey gets a little overexcited, telling Kaiba that those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!

Tristan grabs Joey's face to try to stop him, but it's too late. Mokuba wants to know what he means about Yugi's soul, and Joey, after slapping Tristan away from him, tries to get Kaiba to forget what he just said. Tristan says it doesn't matter, Kaiba doesn't believe in all that magic stuff, anyway. Grimly, Kaiba looks at the image of depressed the Pharaoh on the screen. Seto then slams his hand on the desk and leaps up in outrage.

Yugi lost! Yugi gave his Duel Monsters championship crown to some nobody? Nobody deserves that title but him! The Pharaoh tells him to hold on, but Kaiba won't hear another word. Telling the Pharaoh he's a disgrace to the game, Kaiba slams the phone down.

"Well, that worked out well," said Joey grimly

"I will book you a flight," said Rebecca taking the laptop and going online.

About an hour later Rebecca, Maria, Professor Hawkins and Duke dropped the rest of the gang off at the train station and headed back to the burnt down house.

"Why do we need to go to your crime scene?" asked Duke

"Because the cameras are broken, which is strange" said Rebecca as she and Maria saddle the two horses

"We will be back, we are on the phones if you need us" finished Rebecca as she and Maria left.

When the two girls got there, they were shocked on what they found. There was blood spatter everywhere, but Rebecca was excited,

'Oh boy my first real crime scene," said Rebecca with delight as she jumped off her horse and started to process"

Rebecca had sent Maria to the cave where they had placed the last camera, Maria went to do as she was told, little did she know that something else was calling the cave home for now.

Back in the cave, Blue Eyes woke up to feel somewhat better. She looked around to see where Nuri had gone off to, but she could not find her. Blue Eyes went slowly towards the cave pool and took a long drink. A few minutes later the dragon heard a sound, she looked up and saw a light coming into the cave, she hid behind a huge rock that shielded her from the light.

Maria ventured into the cave deeper, looking for the camera, she tripped on a rock and fell forward. She then picked her self up and sat her self against a huge rock (same one Blue Eyes is hiding behind) and started to talk to herself.

"Why do I have to listen to that brat, she thinks she can just order me around just because she is smarter then me. For crying out loud, she is at a collage level and I am barely starting Jr. Secondary. Rebecca is just like Mokuba, smart, pretty, or handsome in other cases, has someone other then family members. Man, I wish I could at least understand her. She talks about things that I can't even talk about, like I don't under stand. I just wish there was someone I could that I could talk to. I know Mokuba is great at helping me with my homework and all, and he is a great friend to have, he is just like Isisa and in the same way more then a friend. I know Isisa is my support sister; it is just that I really want someone that I know that can care about me. That's all I'm asking for," she cried

Blue Eyes heard the young girl's cry; she felt her heart break at the child's words.

"Maria what you don't see is that Mokuba does care for you and he always will. It's just that he hasn't known anyone but his brother so in a way he does lack female companionship. You need to tell him how you feel about him, and take it from there" said Blue Eyes gently

"Great now a rock is telling me what to do, shows you where my life is heading" sobbed Maria

"Maria, even if it is a rock talking to you. This rock makes sense you can't deny that," reasoned Blue Eyes

"Point" replied Maria

"Maria did you get the camera" shouted Rebecca from the mouth of the cave

"Coming" said Maria picking herself up and grabbing the camera that was placed, she then headed out side and thought about what the 'rock' had told her

"Maybe that rock is right," she said to herself

"Thanks Rock" she said back into the cave  
"Why are you thanking a rock?" asked Rebecca

"No reason" replied Maria wiping the rest of her tears away

When the two girls got back to the Moto Home, Duke was surprised that they actually found something. Rebecca showed Duke all the tracks that she had made a cast and placed it in an evidence log.

"Wow you are really into that C.S.I stuff aren't you," said Duke as they drove along

"Yea, I just love it," replied Rebecca beaming with happiness as she upload the video feed from the cameras.

"I just can't wait till I get a look at these clips," replied Rebecca

"Yea"-said Duke as he drove along the interstate

Maria ignored the conversation; she looked at her phone and contemplated whether she should text Mokuba. After a long time at staring at her phone, she couldn't take it. She flipped the phone up and went to her messaging.

_**Mokie, how r things going?**_

She sent the message, a few seconds later she got a text back,

_Not so good, Seto is worried that some 1 is taking the company…how is Isisa?_

_**Nothing has changed, Mokie there is some thing I want 2 talk 2 u about**_

_Wat is it, _

_**U know we haven't talked much lately. I guess it is b/c I was mad u from Battle City**_

_Maria don't worry about it, I guess I shouldn't have kept it from u, u r my friend & I know almost everything about u, & u don't know much about me. It is only fair_

_**Yea I guess. Mokie there is something I want to ask you**_

_Go a head u have my ears_

_**Ha more like I have ur eyes**_

_Yea right lol _

_**Mokie this is something I have wanted 2 tell u in a long time. I really…**_

Before Maria could finish her text, Duke points out Valon and Mai to Rebecca. The two rush out of the truck and confront Valon. Professor Hawkins tehn tells Maria that she better come out and help him check on Isisa. She slowly gets out of the truck as she sees Rebecca and Duke face off against Valon.

Just before Maria goes into the motor home, she turns and sees Mai.

Mai looks at the girl and sees that the girl is down; she gives the girl a quick reassuring smile and a wink before she drives off to find Joey.

Maria followed Mai with her eyes until she could not make her out any more.

"Maria come over here," hollered the Professor from inside the Moto home

"Coming, coming" replied the thirteen year old as she disappeared into the motor home


	87. Paths CrossAnd Paths Divert

Chapter 87 Paths Cross-And Paths Divert

It was the wind blowing hard against the teepee that woke the Pharaoh up; he looked around and saw Téa beside him. He wondered if all what happened was all a dream, but when he looked at his scratched arms and hands, he knew that it was all real. The Pharaoh looked over to where Téa was beside him, sleeping he then gently shakes her.

"Téa wake up" urged the Pharaoh

"Uh, where are we" said Téa

"Oh, man my head hurts. Please tell me that was all a dream," asked Téa as she placed a hand on her throbbing head

"No it was real," said the Pharaoh

Just then, a wolf runs in and lands on top of Téa. The pharaoh is alarmed, but the beast is licking Téa's face as if it were a pet. Then a girl comes in calling to the wolf,

"Sky, stop" said the young girl who appeared to be wearing a native garb

"It's alright," laughed the Pharaoh as the wolf whose name was Sky came to give the Pharaoh a good licking

"My name is Chris, and this is Sky, she is the one who found you" introduced Chris

By a near by river, an old man is picking up the Pharaoh's Duel Monster card, and is surprised when he sees the Timaeus card. He is later joined Chris and the others.

"Thank you for all your help" said Téa

"It was nothing. The names Ironheart" said the old man as he gave the Pharaoh his deck back

"Thank you" said the Pharaoh taking the deck

"How did you get the Legendary Eye of Timaeus?" asked Ironheart

"I am not deserving of its power," said the Pharaoh looking away from the card

"I will hold on to it for now" replied Ironheart knowingly

"Have you found another kid" asked Téa

"Not that I know of" replied Ironheart

"He is wearing glasses and has a bad haircut," replied Téa

"You two were the only ones we found, he might've been able to get off the train before it went off the cliff" suggested Ironheart

"I highly doubt that," said the Pharaoh looking grimly

Back at Kaiba Corp, Mokuba was pacing around. He didn't know what Maria wanted to talk about since she didn't respond to his text, [She just might be out of service I know that happens sometime] he thought as he saw his brother come in

"Are you coming Mokuba?" asked Seto

"What for" asked Mokuba

"To find that asshole Dartz," replied Seto as he grabbed his Duel Disk

"Yea I guess so. I've got nothing better to do" he responded as he followed his brother

About an hour later aboard the Kaiba Corp plane, Mokuba still is waiting for Maria's reply.

"Do you really think it's true that Yugi lost to one of Alister's partners in a duel?" asked Mokuba sitting across from his brother

"It just means that Yugi isn't perfect after all, and his is not worth my time. We've got more important things to deal with," said Seto

Just then, Mokuba noticed the lights out side, and runs to the plane's window, calling out to his brother to come and check it out.

"I don't know what this means and I don't trust it" replied Seto

"We maybe experiencing some mild turbulence, so please fasten your seat belts, just to be safe" announced the pilot,

"I don't think flying into this light show is the best course of action," said Seto as he looked out the window

"Do you think that it is some weird illusion?" asked his brother

"Maybe, but if it doesn't disappear in the next two minutes, I'm ordering the aircraft to change course" said Seto as the lights outside continued

Just then, the plane's interior lights begin to flash off and on. Kaiba tries to reach the captain via the radio in his collar, while Mokuba runs to check it out himself. He stops in surprise when he sees that the next room is empty, and so is the rest of the plane. Where did their team go?

A laughing voice on the intercom tells them it is a private party now. Kaiba and Mokuba both recognize Alister's voice, as he goes on to tell Kaiba that they have some unfinished business to attend to. Mokuba says he must be in the cockpit, and they run up the stairs to find him. But the cockpit is also empty, the plane is on autopilot. They wonder what he did with the rest of the crew. Alister's voice tells them that they never had a crew; they were an illusion all along.

Kaiba strides through the ship, looking for Alister. He and Mokuba go back downstairs, where they finally find Alister sitting at the conference table. Kaiba says he thought he'd gotten rid of him already, but Alister says it was he who defeated Kaiba. Then he asks for a rematch, saying they have a score to settle. Mokuba remembers Alister telling them about his brother, and insists that Kaiba isn't responsible for anything their father did to him. Alister says to tell it to his brother.

Kaiba asks, if he goes ahead with the rematch, does that mean Alister will get out of his life for the last time? Mokuba doesn't want Kaiba to go through with it, but Kaiba tells Alister if he wants a duel, he's got one. He flips a switch and the conference table and chairs disappear into the floor, opening up a space for dueling. They activate their Duel Disks and prepare to duel.

The duel goes on for about forty minutes when Kaiba starts to notice the plane tilting,

"Don't worry about the plane, it's your soul you should be worried about" laughed Alister, but Kaiba stares down into the plane, knowing that Mokuba's in there.

Meanwhile Mokuba is in the cockpit, fighting with the controls, he tried to raise help on the radio, but there was no answer. Then he remembers his cell phone, and pulls it out and call for help.

Back at the duel, Kaiba calls for Mokuba, but Alister reminds him he's not through with him. If Kaiba thought the Seal of Orichalcos was bad, wait until he sees what Alister has for him next! As the plane plummets toward the mountain. Mokuba screams as he pulls on the controls.

Blue Eyes knew something was up, she had left the cave and painfully flew into the sky searching for KB, but then something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her and she gave in. she changed her coarse and followed the direction her gut was telling her.

She saw the jet plane before she realized that it was heading right into a mountain. She flew harder and just as the plane did a nosedive into the clouds. A few minutes later after the cloud is gone, Blue Eyes held up the plane right under the nose. Mokuba not seeing the dragon, but thinking that he now has the plane under control goes and puts the autopilot on and rushes to see his brother.

Blue Eyes straining to keep the plane up in the air lets go for one second and when realizing that it was flying on it's own lowered her head and flew closely near the plane.

The plane then started to shudder as it started to fall again. Seto told Mokuba to wait where he was standing, as Seto runs to the cockpit, where he grabs the controls, determined to save Mokuba, no matter what. As he pulls up the plane, his dueling deck begins to glow, and on the ground far below, The Pharaoh's deck glows in response, and so does Joey's. Their dragons fly up, joining Kaiba's Critius.

Blue Eyes's sees the three dragons carrying the plane, so she joins in. Seto saw from the corner of his eye another dragon coming, but he was too busy trying to hold the plane steady to get a good look.

As the four dragons safely carry the plane down to a field far down below the gang look in awe at the four.

"Is that Isisa's dragon?" asked Joey

"Yea, I was just going to ask that," replied Tristan

"It looks kind of beat up," said Téa

"Yes I agree, like it was in some fight," replied the Pharaoh

As the plane came to rest on the ground they gang saw the insignia on the side,

"It's one of Kaiba's," exclaimed Joey

"Yea, lets go see if anyone is hurt" said Téa

Just then plane's door opens, and Kaiba stands in the doorway, holding the soulless Alister in his arms. He jumps down, muttering about the dweeb patrol, as Mokuba calls out to Roland in the approaching helicopters. Joey asks if Kaiba dueled Alister on top of his plane, and Kaiba says maybe he did. Then Kaiba asks if they don't have someone else to annoy. The Pharaoh then says they can't do this without Kaiba, and asks him to accept his destiny and help them stop this evil. Kaiba says if he had a dime for every time the Pharaoh used the word "destiny," he would be even richer.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something," said Téa

"What" asked Joey

"Look" said Téa as she pointed to Blue Eyes who had dived into a nearby lake and had just resurfaced

"Okay, now I am confused," said Joey scratching his head

"Mutt you are always confused," said Kaiba laying down Alister

"Now that is something we can agree on," said Blue Eyes as she joined the group.

Everyone just stared in silence, especially Kaiba.

"What never seen a talking dragon before, bet this is a first for some" replied Blue Eyes as she tried to get the bandages off her wings

Still no one spoke.

"Come on, some one say something" she pleaded looking at Joey who fell back wards

'Well, not what I was looking for, but at least some action" she smiled

"Okay now I am confused," replied Tristan breaking the silence

"About time someone said something," replied Blue Eyes

"Okay how come you can talk?" asked Téa

"Well that is a long story, which none of don't have the time for, maybe another time Dancer" replied Blue Eyes still trying to get the bandages off

"Would someone mind helping me with these bandages?" asked Blue Eyes

"What no volunteers, hey you with the spiky hair" she pointed to the Pharaoh

"Me" he said astonished

"Yea you, come and get these bandages off my wings they are making me itch" said Blue Eyes

"Don't worry I don't bite…often" she said

The Pharaoh slowly made his way towards the dragon; Blue Eyes lowered her body and her head to allow him easy access to her wings.

"Now gentle," she said as he tugged on one bandaged which caused a spasm of pain

"I said GENTLE," growled Blue Eyes

As the bandages came off, Blue Eyes worked her wings some more. And then she looked at the silent gang, with Joey still on the ground. She took off straight into the air. The gang moved to see her fly high into the clouds and disappear from sight.

"Okay now that was weird…I think that dragon got lost," said Joey still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was a talking dragon

"Yea I agree with you on that" agreed Tristan as they walked towards one of Kaiba's helicopters.

After for what seemed like forever one of Kaiba's helicopter pilot tells Seto that there is an emergency message on the red line. Kaiba opens his briefcase and then the laptop inside, saying this could be just what he's waiting for. A voice message tells him they are ready to upload the images of the undersea ruins. Joey and the Pharaoh realize that Kaiba made sure his team got there before Dartz, and Mokuba asks what did they expect. His brother is always one step ahead of everyone else.

As Seto receives the data, the man sending the pictures was attacked by black-clad invaders, the shouts and crashes could be heard throughout the helicopter. Oh well, Kaiba says, at least they got what they needed. He then sends the data over to Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Maria, Duke, and Professor Hawkins are also on the road in their car towing the trailer behind them. Rebecca receives the data from Kaiba on her laptop, and tells the Pharaoh that her grandfather is looking at it now. The Pharaoh says they should meet up as soon as possible.

Professor Hawkins then tells the Pharaoh that the quality of the images is worse than he thought. Unless they clear up the photos, he won't be able to read much. Kaiba orders his pilot to set a course for Kaiba Corp headquarters. The gang is shocked; Dartz and his gang have surely taken over by now. But Kaiba says the only way they can clean up the images in time is to use the Kaiba Corp computers. They have no choice. The Pharaoh agrees, hey have to stop these criminals before they make their next move, and they have no time to lose.

"We will meet at the pier alright," said the Pharaoh as he ended the conversation

On the road near Domino, Maria wakes up to a pissed off Rebecca.

"How can you sleep like that when our friends are in danger?" shouted Rebecca

"Rebecca calm down" said her grandfather as he tried to make out the wording

'I will not calm down" she shouted back

"What did I do wrong" cried Maria tears rolling down

"What did you do wrong, you are sleeping like nothing is going on while our friends and Isisa are in danger" shouted Rebecca

"I can't help it if I hadn't slept in over 24 hours, Miss I Am So Smart" spat Maria back

"Oh what ever you think everything is going to be okay, when it is not," she shouted

"Why are you so mad at me, just because I can't help doesn't mean you have to chew me and spit me back out" cried Maria as she kept her held head high

"You…"

"REBECCA MARY JANE HAWKIKS THAT IS ENOUGH" shouted the Professor as Duke pulled into the pier

Rebecca bowed her head,

"I think I've had enough, first you accuse Maria of breaking her camera, then you push her to do things that she doesn't want to do, and now this. What would your parents think?" scolded the Professor

"Sorry, Grandpa" she said in a small voice

"It is not me you should be saying sorry to" he said as he got out of the truck

Duke got out and saw Maria trying to hold back the flood of tears, he felt sorry for her.

"Hey Maria lets go and see Isisa" he said as he held the door open

Maria slowly climbed out, but just as she did, she looked up and saw the helicopter land not to far from the pier. She wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile.


	88. Never Interfere In A Cat Fight

Chapter 88 Never Interfere In A Cat Fight

Just as the helicopter lands, the gang rushes out to greet Professor Hawkins, Duke, Maria and Rebecca. Mokuba was the first one out as he ran towards Maria and hugged her tight.

"I missed you," he said

"Me to" she replied

He stepped back and looked at her,

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"I am not crying, I had something in my eye and besides we have other things to worry about" she said trying to change the subject

Seto then stepped forward,

"Where is Isisa"?

"Oh, she is in the motor home," pointed Maria

"Show Me," he said

Seto followed Maria into the Motor home, there lying on the couch with a blanket was Isisa. Seto walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek, she felt cold. He then picked her up and brought her out of the motor home.

Everyone watched as Seto brought Isisa to the helicopter.

"Bring Isisa, Rex, and Alister to the Hospital, and call Isisa's doctor so that she can deal with Isisa" ordered Seto as he laid Isisa down beside Rex.

"Yes sir, right away," said Roland as he took the card with Nuri's number on it

As the helicopter moved out of sight, Seto told the Pharaoh that they had to get to Kaiba Corp fast. The gang agrees, but Mokuba said that he would stay behind.

He followed Maria and Rebecca into the motor home where Rebecca started to sift through her evidence from the 'fright' Mokuba oos and awes at the things that Rebecca had collected and Rebecca blushed at the comments, but far in the corner watching the two of them, Maria turned bright red with anger.

"This is some neat stuff you got Rebecca," exclaimed Mokuba as he held up a claw that was bagged and tagged

"Why thank you, I did all the hard work," she said batting her eyelashes

"I helped" interrupted Maria from the corner trying to keep her anger tucked away

"Yes she did, she got the last camera that was in a cave near the sight" replied Rebecca adjusting her glasses

But Mokuba didn't hear, he was too absorbed in the 'dragon' scale that he was looking at.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you want to see the footage. I never had time to watch it all," exclaimed Rebecca

"Yea sure" said Mokuba joining Rebecca on the couch

"Can I come to?" asked Maria joining them

"Well you might as well," said Rebecca

The three watched the grainy screen.

They were in shock when they saw Blue Eyes enter the screen. The camera focused only on Blue Eyes since they were motion-activating cameras that only focused on the object that broke the connection.

It was easy to tell what was going on, there was a dragon fight in process. There were a few times the camera went static that they could only hear what was going on, but what intrigued them was the Stranger, there was no focused shot of him only his voice somewhat audible on the video.

"_Who let you out" _was the only thing they were able to make out. When the tape ended the three looked at each other.

"Well that explains the damaged wings," said Mokuba

"What do you mean?" asked Rebecca

Mokuba then explained how they met a Blue Eyes when they caught up with Joey and the others.

"That is so cool, what was it like," said Rebecca wide eyed with excitement as she took notes.

Rebecca and Mokuba talked for another half an hour, doing some minor flirting and giggling; finally, Maria couldn't take it any more. She grabbed the fan she had been playing with, and closed it really hard causing it to snap loudly. Both Mokuba and Rebecca looked in her direction. Maria walked over and using the fan, slapped Rebecca with it.

"What was that for" shouted Rebecca as she rubbed her cheek

"You know what, Miss Snooty Smart Pants," shouted Maria

"Maria calm down" said Mokuba as he tried to intervene, but Maria just used the fan again and slapped Mokuba with it.

"Ha you both have been Hit By The Paper Fan," she said as she marched out of the motor home.

Rebecca ran after her and pulled Maria's long black hair as she was walking out the door. Maria screamed and whipped around and did the same to Rebecca. Duke and the Professor came running, but when they got there. Maria and Rebecca were scratching, biting, and rolling around on the pier. Mokuba had tried to stop them, but he just was hit every time he tried to mess with him.

It wasn't until Duke and the Professor came and pulled the two she-cats apart that they started to settle down, but there was still hissing and growling going on.

"REBECCA MARY JANE HAWKINS EXPLAIN YOUR SELF" shouted her grandfather as Duke and him pulled them apart. When the two cats were apart, Maria ran off crying

"Should I follow her?" asked Duke

"I think you better" said the Professor

"Rebecca go and help Yugi and the gang get into Kaiba Corp," ordered the Professor as he let go of Rebecca

"And you Mokuba lets go and deal with those cuts"

"Yea, I think I learned my lesson," said Mokuba as he followed Professor Hawkins back into the Motor home

Meanwhile, Maria ran so hard she didn't even know where she was going, her vision was covered by tears, [How could he do this too me] thought Maria as she found herself in a park. Just as Maria entered the park, she saw Joey dueling Valon. She walked up towards the duel, and watched from a safe distant.

Just as Mai showed up, so did Blue Eyes she saw the young girl from the cave and went towards her. Blue Eyes could tell that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on with the duel so she went even closer.

Maria was shocked to see Blue Eyes, she stood still, fear radiating from her,

"Don't worry child, I won't hurt you" said Blue Eyes as she lowered her head

"You-you can talk," stuttered Maria

"Of, course. I know your name, it's Maria right" said the dragon

Maria nodded,

"What are you doing out here alone" asked Blue Eyes

"My friend has a new 'girl' she hissed at the thought

"You mean Rebecca," replied Blue Eyes

"Yes" hissed Maria

"You know Rebecca likes someone else, just because she talks to Mokuba doesn't mean that they are an item, because if you ask me. I think you and Mokuba would make a great couple some day" comforted Blue Eyes

"But he never flirts with me" wailed Maria as tears continued to fall

Blue Eyes was at a loss, she didn't know what to say, but then an idea dawned on her,

"Do you want to help Isisa, because I sure do?" asked Blue Eyes

Maria nodded gratefully,

"Well, hop on and I will explain on the way," she said lowering her body so the young girl could climb on

"You sure it's okay," asked Maria

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" reassured Blue Eyes

Maria climbed on the dragon's back,

"Hold on," warned Blue Eyes and Maria held on for deal life as the dragon flew up high into the air.

Meanwhile back near the pier, Duke came back out of breath,

"Sorry I couldn't find her, any idea where she might've went' asked Duke

"I'm sorry I don't know her well enough. I never had a chance to spend time with her" replied Professor Hawkins grimly

"Did you find Maria?" asked Mokuba as he came out of the Motor home

"Sorry, I couldn't find her," replied Duke

Just then Seto showed up and called for Mokuba,

"Mokuba lets go" he said

Mokuba went to his brother,

"What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at the scratches on Mokuba's face

"I learned a lesson that is what happened," said Mokuba as he left it at that

Seto and Mokuba went away from the motor home. The two headed in to the nearest Dealership to look for transportation,

When they got to the Domino Sports Car dealership the two looked around at the latest models,

"I like the red sports car" said Mokuba

"That's fine, we don't have time to shop around," said Seto as the two got into the car.

Delighted, Mokuba gets in.

"It's time to pay Dartz a visit," said Seto as he started the engines

Just then, the car sales representative shows up asking what they are doing in the car.

"We are buying it," exclaimed Mokuba as Seto whips out his check book, with a flourish and twirling his pen, he writes out a check,

"Keep the change' he said as he handed him the check and drove off the parking lot.

The sales clerk started to shout, but stops as he looks at the check, which was written out for $500, 000 and signed by Seto Kaiba.

"Mokuba want to tell me how you got those scratches" asked Seto as they drove to Dartz's headquarters

"Like I said I learned my lesson" said Mokuba not wanting to talk about it

"It has to do with Maria doesn't it" asked Seto already knowing what happened, he had sensed the tension between Maria and Rebecca and figured out that the Egyptian girl had enough of being the outcast of the group and had wanted to be recognized as a somebody and not a nobody

"Yea, for some reason she spazed out on me and Rebecca" started Mokuba

"Mokuba haven't you noticed that Maria likes you" said Seto

"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba looking at his brother

"Mokuba, Wheeler could even tell if he got his head out of his ass once in a while, but ever since Maria moved back to Egypt you two haven't talked much" said Seto

"Seto what are you trying to say" said Mokuba still confused

Seto pulled the sports car over and turned to face his brother,

"Mokuba, Maria is offended that you pay more attention to Rebecca then you did to her. I remember when you and Maria played those pranks on Isisa and me. But now what you seemed to do is not talk much about Maria and more of Rebecca. I have seen your MSN chats, your spending more time with Rebecca and it is hurting Maria's feelings" said Seto looking at his brother, knowing full well that this wasn't his area of expertise, for even he was having girl problems…if you count getting a divorce problematic.

Mokuba sat silent as he absorbed this new information, while Seto continued to drive.

[Man, I didn't know Maria felt hurt, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything I guess though I have been keeping her in the dark. And she never got to finish telling me what she really wanted to tell me] thought Mokuba as he started out the window

[I really am a bad friend; I know Maria struggled with schoolwork and all. And I never thought she felt so hurt when Rebecca and I left her out, when we were talking about the evidence Rebecca collected. I think I have to make it up to her big time] thought Mokuba as he looked at his brother, who was also in deep thought

Meanwhile somewhere out to sea, Dartz laughs as he looks at his wall of souls and sees Isisa soul next to Pegasus's.

"Soon, Obelisk will you be in your true form, then can the Great Leviathan be at it's true strength," laughed Dartz

"My Blue Eyes are you really going to risk a young girl's soul, just so you can reclaim your body" said Dartz as he saw Maria holding onto Blue Eye's back


	89. Never Say Never

Chapter 89 Never Say Never

**Note from the Author:** _Is everyone ready for a big Shocker…well be prepared for it will show up soon…_

_Just a heads up, I won't be updating as regularly as I like, due to the fact that school is now in secession, but I do hope to work on the weekends to get some chapters done, they might get posted Monday morning or Monday evening or throughout the week. It all depends if I have time or not, but I do hope to finish this story before the term is done in November. _

As the gang sat in the helicopter, the Pharaoh holds up the device that Rafael had thrown up to him.

"What is this?" asked the Pharaoh to Kaiba who leaned against the wall

Seto looked at the computer like chip. He took the chip from the Pharaoh's hand and plugged it into his PDA. Then a map appears on the screen,

"What kind of map is it and to where is it from" asked Mokuba as he looked at the PDA

'It must be the way to Dartz's lair" said the Pharaoh as he looked at the screen

Seto tossed the PDA to a freaked-out Roland, telling him to follow this map. But then just as Seto sat down, a helicopter showed up, and then another, the pilot of one of the helicopters gestures to them to by pointing ahead.

"I think they want us to follow them," said Mokuba

Just as the they were about to follow the army like helicopters, they see a dark cloud approaching them. As the cloud comes closer and see it pass by they realized that it is swarm of insects. Tristan recoils as one strikes him across the face, but Kaiba calmly reaches out and catches one in his hand. The gang all look at the locust that Seto caught, and they all look in wonder.

Meanwhile, Blue Eyes gently touched down, as the two look at the temple in wonder.

"Are you sure that plan will work" asked Maria wondering

"Yes it should, because other wise I am going to be in shit when Isisa finds out" said Blue Eyes as she looked at the temple. Then she shuddered, she felt the presence of Obelisk from the inside, she shook her head and then said

"Don't worry, just as long as we get the God cards out of that temple everything should be fine"

"Okay, what is Plan B if that doesn't work" asked Maria still worried

"Plan B, crap I hadn't thought of it, well lets make one now" cursed Blue Eyes

"Great, Isisa is really going to kill us now" said Maria looking up at the intimidating temple.

In side the temple, Dartz calls for his Orichalcos Soldiers to return to him. Then he stops in mid chant and says,

"Obelisk your time has come, Prepare the alter" ordered Dartz to a Orichalcos Soldier

"My Blue Eyes you are ripe for the picking"

Meanwhile, the four military helicopters were accompanying the Kaiba Corp helicopter, they are flying over the ocean toward an aircraft carrier. After landing on the deck, the gang was met with a uniformed officer. He tells them he tracked them down because they need their help dealing with a worldwide threat. They think their only hope may lie in a card game.

The Pharaoh tells the officer he's right. Someone is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out the Earth. The officer says, who better to stop this menace than the Duel Monsters experts? Kaiba says, so he's asking them to do his job? The officer says they have been following Dartz around for months, but he leaves no evidence behind. With no proof, they can't do a thing. Dartz is no ordinary criminal. Without the Pharaoh and Kaiba, they have nowhere else to turn.

Off the bow of the aircraft carrier, lightning flashes around an island shrouded in darkness.

As the carrier approaches the island, the officer tells the gang this is as far as he can go. From here on, they're on their own. He wishes them good luck, and tells them they're doing a great service. Kaiba grumpily insists he's doing this to save his company. The officer says that may be, but if Kaiba can beat Dartz at his own game, he'll be saving a lot more than his company.

***Japanese Version **

Kaiba tells Roland to move out, and the Kaiba Corp helicopter powers up. Soon, they're on their way to the island. The helicopter bounces around in the storm surrounding the island, and Mokuba is thrown into Tristan, knocking him to the floor holding his crotch.

Kaiba, seated at the side, uses his lapel radio to tell his pilot they should have been at the island by now. It's the weather, the pilot tells him. They can't see a thing out there.

In his temple, Dartz is reciting: "Before the Age of Atlantis is ushered in, the sea shall rise and the sky shall fall! Only then will paradise return." But just as Dartz finishes chanting does he then turn towards the alter where the God cards were kept.

"I see we have come, my Blue Eyes" Maria and Blue Eyes froze. Blue Eyes turned towards Dartz and charged the robed man, but Dartz was smarter. He threw a piece of the Orichalcos at Blue Eyes trapping the dragon. When Maria saw that Blue Eyes was trapped she ran out of the temple, Dartz completely forgot about Maria since his full attention was on Blue Eyes.

When Maria got out, she saw the helicopter landing, when the gang got out they were surprised to see her.

"Maria how did you get here" asked Mokuba

"It's a long story" she replied

"Filly why are you here, you know it's dangerous" replied the Pharaoh

"Listen, I hate being stuck at home, I want some adventure, there is a reason I came here and that is to help Isisa, but we got trouble. Dartz got a hold of Blue Eyes and I don't think he is planning to keep her as a pet" replied Maria

The Pharaoh looked at Kaiba, and the two ran into the temple. The gang and Maria followed from behind, with Tristan carrying Joey on his back.

They enter the temple's main hall, proceeding through wide, curved columns, towards the altar with its three open-mouthed serpents. Téa says she's not too fond of the snake motif, and a disgusted Kaiba asks if they can't wait outside. But the Pharaoh says they must all stick together. Then Tristan started to notice the carvings of the captured souls in the walls,

"What's with all these people chiseled in stone?" asked Tristan

"They are not just people," pointed out Téa as she pointed out their friends on the far wall

'There is Mai, and Weevil" said the Pharaoh

"This must be everyone who must have lost their soul," stated Tristan

"Hey look, it's Isisa and Yugi," replied Mokuba as he pointed to the two figures

Then Dartz's voice is heard, joking that it's too bad their friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs. A ball of flame appears before them, turning into Dartz. Due to the carelessness of his employees, he says, he's the only one left. Kaiba says he wants his company back.

"Such a cold heart, don't you want your wife back to, I mean she is a beauty and she makes a fine addition to my collection" mocked Dartz as a Dark Duel Disk appears on his arm

"There is a little something that I want…your souls for my wall. I even have a spot picked out"

"I mean look around," says Dartz as the wall and floor lights up, revealing the entire interior covered with the soul plaques.

"I have been collecting for ten millennia and it's quite a history lesson, just take a look around" he taunted

The Pharaoh and Kaiba stood speechless as they looked around the room. There were people carved into the walls wearing different styles of clothing from other places and other times.

"Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest, I have been gathering the energy necessary to refuel its rebirth"

'That's junk" exclaimed Kaiba

"Well, duel me and I'll make a believer out of your yet"

"About time, because I was getting bored with this history lesson" said Seto activating his Duel Disk, the Pharaoh did the same thing.

As the three of them start to duel, Maria looks over to where Blue Eyes was place behind the alter. She started to worry, [What is he planning to do with her, and maybe I can go and untie her. No that would not work, he has the stupid Seal thing tying her up] thought Maria as she watched the duel.

"I am not impressed. Those pathetic creatures might work in your little card tournament, but I play a different game," said Dartz as lines of energy swirls around the temple. He then holds a card up saying,

"This was born out of the darkness it is self" the torches lighting the interior all went out, except for two behind Dartz.

"Behold, the power that will strip you off your souls, the Seal of Orichalcos" shouted Dartz

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Seto with his arms crossed

"Kaiba we must be careful," warned the Pharaoh

"Whatever" replied Kaiba

The Seal expands to surround the three duelist, Kaiba and the Pharaoh aren't the only ones that felt the tremor vibrating through them.

"Please tell me that you felt that to" asked Mokuba a little worried

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and the freaky vibe in the air then yes, I did feel that" said Tristan

"You are telling me," said Maria

"I still think you should have stayed out of this," said Mokuba

"MOKUBA KAIBA, I WILL CARRY OUT MY THREAT IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME" shouted Maria glaring at Mokuba hard

"What threat" asked Mokuba

"The one were I take off your limbs and feed them to the dogs" she barked as she looked at the duel

"Now you want to see a trick," teased Dartz

"Do I look nine to you" snapped an inpatient Kaiba

"I take that as a yes" said Dartz looking at the Pharaoh

"Now behold, Obelisk the Tormentor," shouted Dartz as he started to chant

Seto and the Pharaoh looked at each other and then looked back at Dartz. Behind Dartz a blue like energy started to form right outside the Seal. The gang started in amazement as Obelisk formed.

"What's this supposed to mean?" asked Tristan

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Maria hiding behind Téa

"What do you mean…is there something you are not telling us" asked Tristan looking at the frighten girl

"Well, yes and no" said Maria

"Come on tell us," urged Mokuba

"I came here with Blue Eyes. We wanted to take the God cards back from Dartz, but he caught us. Blue Eyes told me to hide as she went to deal with him, but he caught her and I think I know what he is going to do"

"What to explain to us to us dumb people" said Téa

"Hey I take offence," hollered Mokuba

"Sorry, you know what I meant…I hope," replied Téa

"Yea I do, so Maria what does he want to do," asked Mokuba

"You don't want to know" she replied

"Now I will show you Obelisk in his truest form yet" yelled Dartz

"Get on with it," said Seto rather annoyed

"Kaiba, this could be dangerous," warned the Pharaoh

"Yugi, don't you get it, Obelisk can't be a part of the duel" said Seto casually

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, [I hate it when you don't have any memories, because other wise I could know how to counter Obelisk coming into his true form] thought the Pharaoh as he saw the God card looming over the duel, his red eyes glowing like snake eyes. [I hope what ever Kaiba says is true because other wise we are in for a big kick in the ass] thought the Pharaoh as Obelisk stared them down


	90. More Then Just A Murderer

Chapter 90 More Then Just A Murderer

**Note from the Author: **_The duel with Dartz is a bit mixed up to make it more entertaining, please bare with me on this. _

As Dartz explains that Obelisk will show his true self in a few more turns, in the mean time he brings forth his Mirror Knights. The gang is shocked to learn that Dartz brought four monsters to the field in one turn, but as Dartz's ends his turn and Kaiba attacks, the one Knight on the far left. There was a bright light from where Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack met with the Knight's shield.

Everyone including Seto was stunned when the Knight's helmet came off to reveal, Isisa.

"Such a shame, one more time and your wife's soul will be gone for good," laughed Dartz

"Did we have a falling out? Could the stallion not control the Filly?" asked the Pharaoh

"Yugi, can it. I didn't know he would play a trick like that," snapped Kaiba after he recovered from the shock

"Wow talk about a kick in the ass" said Tristan as he looked at soulless Isisa

"You are telling me," replied Maria

Just then the remaining Knights reveled their Identities, right beside Isisa stood Pegasus, to his right, Joey and to Joey's right Yugi. Again, the gang stood in shock,

"What are you not going to attacked me?" taunted Dartz

'We will defeat you" shouted the Pharaoh

"You will never be able to defeat me," taunted Dartz

"You asshole you are more then just a murderer" shouted Maria as she stepped forward

"Maria get back," hollered Téa

"You never thought anything was good enough for you so you had to do what you did" she kept on

"Now little girl, how could you know what I have done" stated Dartz

"I know what you did, and you didn't because you thought the world was evil when in reality it was you who was evil. You never saw the good in the hearts of men and in your heart. You praised the Seal when you should've destroyed it"

"I don't know what you are talking about" denied Dartz

"Don't give me that crap you know what I am talking about"

**Side Note: **_**Maria is telling this story…Kaiba-Critius, Joey- Hermos, Yugi-Timaeus, Isisa-Tamara**_

_Long ago, when Atlantis was a land of paradise and fruitful beyond compare, four persons grew to know and love each other. There was Timaeus, brave with a sword and loyal to his friends, family, and King. Critius, smart and loyal to his family, friends, and King. Hermos, also quick thinking, strong, he never left his friends in a bind, and last but not least Tamara, older sister to Timaeus and soon to be wife of Critius. _

_They were inseparable, Tamara especially she was what one would call one of the boys. She was always seen with the other three, and she was always not far behind them. Many men had asked for her hand, but Timaeus would only say, 'as long as you beat us three you can have her' but no man came close. You WERE jealous, because she favored Critius, for after all she was the most beautiful woman in Atlantis. Even though you were married and had a child, you always fancied Tamara. _

_Then one day the Orichalcos Stone fell from the heavens and showed Atlantis many wondrous things. It became to be one of the most advanced civilizations ever, but then the darkness of men started to show. And YOU knew that Critius had the gem that would turn this all around. For the Leviathan needed a pure soul to be brought from the depths of the sea, so what did you do. You TOOK no wait, you KIDNAPPED Tamara who's gentle spirit, and sweet nature would fuel the great beast. _

"You took the most precious gift and used it for your own purposes. You cold hearted bastard" shouted Maria

Everyone stood still, and looked at Maria whose eyes were burning with hatred. Obelisk even stopped to look at Maria.

"So why are you reminding me little girl?" asked Dartz trying to sound smart

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL, I REPATE I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL" spazed Maria

"Maria calm down you spaz" said Téa

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," she said jumping up and down like a little kid

Mokuba looked at his long time friend,

"Maria since when did you know that" asked Mokuba

"I know that because I do some light reading, those books that I bring to your house…I just happened to sleep in a library that is all," said Maria sweetly

"Okay but that does not explain some things," he said

"Well you never asked' she said as she gave Mokuba the cold shoulder

"Hey dude, what did you do to piss her off," whispered Tristan

Mokuba just shrugged

"You know little girl you are driving me nuts" said Dartz

"I know," replied Maria sweetly

"I think it is time for you to see Obelisk in his true form" said Dartz

Dartz crossed his arms and started to chat,

_Great God Obelisk, bring forth your true self,_

_I give you the purest soul around, the dragon Blue Eyes White,_

_May her pureness call the darkness that lies deep in your soul. _

_May the world cower at feel, your powerfulness fills the darkest corner of human heart,_

_The power of this dragon, the pureness of this dragon will fill you with hate and anger, _

_So, come forth and show these fools who is the true Egyptian God. _

As the words were said, the gang looked at Obelisk who started to darken with rage. Then from behind the alter they heard the screaming of Blue Eyes as she was lifted by Obelisk into the air. Obelisk started to close his fist as he drained the dragon's energy.

The gang started in shock, Maria could not believe what was happening, and then she remembered something Isisa had told her. [Of course the chant, there is one way to stop the sacrifice, by saying the reversal chant] thought Maria

The Pharaoh saw what was happening, there was a constant nagging at the back of his head, [I should now this, I should know this. Crap it sucks when you lost you memories] thought the Pharaoh franticly; he looked as he watch and so did Kaiba. Seto could not believe that his beloved dragon was being sacrificed right in front of him. He sill had not gotten the thought of the dragon belonging to Isisa, but it did not matter. What matter was the fact that it was a Blue Eyes and it was being killed to bring Obelisk into his true form.

"You can't do that," shouted Seto needing to say something

"Well, I just did," laughed Dartz

"This is wrong, why do you have to use an innocent dragon just for your own games?" shouted Téa

"Téa, history is only repeating its self, there is nothing we can do, unless you want to go up against Obelisk yourself," suggested Maria

"Okay I think I will stay here," said Téa quietly

"You may not do something, but I sure am," said Maria stepping forward, crossing her arms, bowing her head, and closed her eyes.

_Obelisk, tormenting God, spare the dragon Blue Eyes White, _

_For righteousness, and honor belong together _

_Stop this torture; return to your normal self_

_Leave this dragon and take me the chanter, I beg of you, I please you_

There was a bright light and all that could be hurt was the mix of Blue Eyes's cry and the cry of Dartz,

"" shouted Dartz as the bright light died down. 

Maria fell to the ground; Téa ran over to her and saw that she was not responding. She then looked at the wall were Rafael's soul was, and there beside was Maria with closed eyes, bowing.

"He took her soul," cried Téa

"Yea I know, but look," pointed Tristan

"Obelisk is gone and Blue Eyes still here" exclaimed Mokuba

Blue Eyes was shaking violently, [No…Maria] thought Blue Eyes as she bowed her head. She then raised her head, her eyes flashing she charged at the Seal, but was thrown back. Still again, she tried until the energy crash hit her.

"Dartz you are going to pay for that" threatened Seto with eyes also flashing

'Try me" snapped Dartz as he activated his trap card, Martyr Curse, forcing one of his opponent's monsters to battle with one of his, canceling out any special effects his opponent's monster might have.

With Mirror Force Dragon the only monster on Kaiba and the Pharaoh's side of the field, Dartz has only one choice. And, without its reflecting ability, Kaiba's dragon is defenseless. Dartz orders Orichalcos Shunoros to attack with its Photon Ring, and Mirror Force Dragon is sliced to pieces. Then the Photon Ring strikes Kaiba. As the gang watch in horror, Kaiba is thrown back against the Seal, and then staggers forward as his life points are drained to zero.

"Kaiba" called out the Pharaoh

"I am not done yet" said Seto weakly as he activated his trap card, Wish of Final Effort, transferring Mirror Force Dragon's attack points to the Pharaoh's life points, raising them to 4300.

Then Kaiba falls to his knees, and the Pharaoh runs to him, holding him up, telling him to hold on. Mokuba tries to run to his brother, pounding on the Seal.

"Don't screw this up, I've fought too hard, so you can't lose this. Now win," demanded Seto

"I promise I will," promised the Pharaoh as the Seal of Orichalcos contracted around Kaiba, his soul then flashes out, darting around the room to land on another blank plaque on the wall that appeared.

"It seems like you are the 'soul' survivor," laughed Dartz

"You disgust me," barked the Pharaoh

"I have what I need, so you can have the rest of him," stated Dartz as Kaiba's soulless body is tossed out of the Seal to land on the floor beside the gang.

Mokuba runs to his brother and kneels at his brother's side, begging him to open his eyes, his tears falling on his brother's cheek.

"You're talking to an empty shell. Your brother has donated his life forced to the Great Beast," laughed Dartz

"Give my brother back," cried Mokuba tears rolling down his face, but Dartz doesn't answer.

Then the temple begins to shake, and pieces fall from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" asked the Pharaoh

While outside, Roland and the pilot also wonder as the island shakes.

Mean while back in Egypt, down in a tomb, the dark energy increases as it flows around the tomb and escapes out of the tomb it's self. It started to flow in the direction of Atlantis.

Marik was in his room in Cairo, doing a report on Ancient Horse Breeding when he glanced at his window and saw the flowers that Haréré had planted last week, and that they were blooming,

"Man I don't get why she has to plant those Moonflowers" said Marik to himself

"Is something wrong," asked Odion leaning in the doorway

"No, it's just that I don't get it why Haréré has to plant those Moonflower right under MY window" replied Marik

"You know she likes you," teased Odion

"Yea what ever" said Marik as he turned to the window again, and was surprised to see the Moonflowers now dead,

"Odion did you see that' pointed Marik as he stood up form his computer

"What" asked Odion as he came into Marik's room

"Those flowers are now dead," said Marik with eyes open

The two looked through the window as the dark energy flowed passed the window

"What could this mean?" asked Marik to Odion

"I don't know, but I think somewhere in the world I think the Pharaoh is pissed off" said Odion

Just then, Ishizu came in running,

"Has anyone seen the Ramose"?

"No, or do you mean that fur ball that chews on my underwear" asked Marik

"He is a sweet cat Marik," replied Ishizu

"I am not to sure about sweet, more like sour," teased Marik as his sister slapped him upside the head

"Ishizu I think we might need a new cat" pointed Odion as he pointed to the four legs sticking up in the air

"What is it?" asked Ishizu

"Dark energy…I think the Pharaoh is pissed off some where," replied Odion

Mean while a great darkness begins to engulf the entire Earth. Lightning flashes in New York, and in the desert, where Duke, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins stand in the road beside the trailer. And under the ocean, the Great Leviathan roars.

Dartz asks if they hear that, due to Kaiba's generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready. Mokuba demands that Dartz tell his lizard to spit out his brother, but Dartz orders him to silence. Behind him, an eye appears in the Seal, and waves of force flow from it, knocking everyone back. The Pharaoh shouts to his friends, who all lie unconscious on the floor. Dartz laughs, telling the Pharaoh he's all alone now.


	91. Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Dark Magician Girl

Chapter 91 Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Dark Magician Girl

Meanwhile, in some otherworldly place, bubbles are floating through space, each with a person trapped inside. Joey is in one of the bubbles. Slowly, his eyes open. He looks around,

"I have had some weird dreams, but this one takes the cake," says Joey as he looked around the Bubble World.

Then he looked in the distance, he sees a great eye, which the bubbles seem to be floating towards. [Hold on, I remember being trapped in a duel, but how did I end up floating around in here?] Thought Joey

'Joey" called out Yugi from near by bubble

"Hey Yugi"

" Hey I am glad that you are all right," replied Yugi

"What do you call alright? If we don't escape soon, we will never" said Pegasus

"Where are we anyway?" asked Joey as he started to notice other duelists trapped in bubbles, Valon and Alister and Mai, then Rafael and Kaiba and Isisa.

'This is everyone how has his or her soul taken. This must be where the Orichalcos spits you out after you lose a duel," said Pegasus as Joey started to have freak out fit.

"It's got to be a dream," said Joey closing his eyes

"It's no dream, look there is even Maria" pointed Yugi in Maria's direction

"And things are about to get worse. Up ahead, bubbles are being sucked into the eye. The Great Leviathan, is using our souls for power," explained Pegasus

"Bu I don't want to be turned into soul food," shouted Joey

"We can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz" said Yugi

"How's is he going to that. Rich Boy's with us now, that means the Pharaoh's facing Dartz alone now" barked Joey back

"Kaiba may have been knocked out of the fight, but the Pharaoh's not alone. He still has all of them. They may not be right beside him, but that's never stopped them before," stated Yugi

"I wonder if that will work this time, Dartz is playing by a whole new set of rules, and nothing can take down that Orichalcos card," wondered Joey out loud

"There is one thing that can help, the card I gave the Pharaoh. It can beat Dartz," said Pegasus

Pegasus goes on saying that these dragons aren't what they appear to be. They were buried with a dark secret, so he created a card that unlocks this mystery. Yugi asks, what is the secret? Pegasus says he spent many years scouring the globe trying to find out. First, he searched the microscopic world, and then he scanned the vast reaches of the entire universe. But, other than one stone tablet buried in the sands of Egypt, there was no record of the existence of these dragons. Then it dawned on him, what if these dragons are not dragons at all. What if they are humans? During the Battle of Atlantis, Pegasus says, Dartz transformed three brave knights into dragons in order to weaken them. Now, the Pharaoh must restore them to their original form, before the trapped souls disappear forever!

The three continue to talk, until Isisa opens her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Welcome to Bubble World" mocked Joey

Isisa looked around, then she saw Maria's bubble,

"Why in the hell is Maria here" shouted Isisa

"She must have lost her soul too" suggested Yugi

But Isisa knowing better just said,

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill that dragon"

"What, Who" asked Pegasus

"I am going to kill Blue Eyes. This is her doing for sure," replied Isisa crossing her arms, but she then unfolded them when she saw Seto.

"Oh, great now our hopes lie with the Pharaoh, perfect" she snapped

"Isisa, why are you so snappy" asked Yugi  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY" hissed Isisa

Yugi just shuddered and turned quiet. Then Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi's bubbles suddenly shoot towards the opening in space, as a voice is heard telling them that the Chosen Duelists are released. As he watches them go, Pegasus and Isisa complain that there are other people in there, too!

In the temple, the three Legendary Knights hold up their hands, and Timaeus tells the Chosen Duelists to cross into the human world. Three balls of light then enter through the opening. One lands in the Pharaoh's hands, and he knows it's Yugi. One is absorbed into Kaiba's unconscious form, and the other flies outside into the helicopter, where it finds Joey's body lying on a bench, and melts into his chest. The three Legendary Knights nod to the Pharaoh, then disappear. The Pharaoh releases the ball of light and closes his eyes as it is absorbed into him.

A few moments later, Seto opens his eyes and sits up, he then sees Mokuba lying unconscious beside him. He shakes Mokuba by the shoulder,

"Mokuba wake up" said Seto as Mokuba started to stir; he then grabs his brother by the arms with tears in his eyes.

Tristan then wakes up also and noticed that Seto and Mokuba were back. He then turned and woke up Téa. She then sits up, rubbing her head and wondering where they are.

The Pharaoh stood with his back to the gang, watching a vortex of light that appeared where Dartz disappeared. Téa gets up to go to him,

"Is it Yugi?" asked Téa to Tristan

"No it's the Pharaoh," replied Tristan as he stood up

"I don't think so," said Téa

He turns to her, and it is indeed Yugi. Crying, Téa runs to him, kneeling down to hug him, telling him how good it is to see him again. Looking a little flustered,

"It's good to see you to," said Yugi as he face turned red

Then Joey runs in,

"Get out of my may way, where's my little buddy," shouted Joey as he runs up to Yugi.

He bends down to hug Yugi's head, saying he sure missed this spiky little head! Téa laughs and says the gang is back, and Tristan runs to get in on the hug, saying not to forget about him.

The Pharaoh, in spirit form, greets Yugi, telling him that the Legendary Knights set him free. Yugi asks if that means he beat Dartz, and the Pharaoh says he did, but as soon as the duel ended, Dartz disappeared into a vortex, and he has a bad feeling the worst is yet to come. But at least they will face it together.

"I guess if we were set free then I guess so was everyone else Dartz had captured," suggested Mokuba as he and his brother walked towards the gang

"Guess again," said Joey pointing to Maria and Rafael still lying senseless on the floor. "Everyone else is still soulless"

"Man my head is killing me," said Blue Eyes raising her head and letting her vision clear

"Looks like Blue Eyes is back too" said Téa

"Yea I am back," replied the dragon as she limped towards the gang

"And looks like she isn't the only one who came back, either" said Joey

"What are you talking about, Joey" asked Blue Eyes

"Take a look for your self" pointed Joey at the two other Duel Monsters that showed up

Blue Eyes looked over her shoulder and then whipped around, causing everyone to fall due to her tail.

There stretching out was a black dragon, and a small magician girl.

"Where the hell did you come from?" growled Blue Eyes

The black dragon turned in her direction and then said,

"Blue Eyes long time no see, how long have you been here," asked the black dragon

"Red Eyes, what the hell" exclaimed Blue Eyes

Just then the magician girl looked up and smiled with her mischievous eyes,

"Blue Eyes you are a surprise for sore eyes"

"Dark Magician Girl, oh brother" said Blue Eyes

"Come here sugar cane," said Red Eyes flashing his red eyes

Blue Eyes looked behind her and flew up and behind Kaiba and Mokuba

"You to move and I will eat you," she warned

The brothers looked at each other and just stared back at the two other Duel Monsters.

"Come here my Blue Eyes' teased Red Eyes as he came closer

"Wow a real Red Eyes, where did you come from," asked Joey as he looked at the black dragon

"Oh, that is easy. Dark Magician Girl and me were released with you people," explained Red Eyes

"Yea, what happened to Harpies Pet Dragon?" asked Blue Eyes

"She got pregnant," replied Red Eyes

"I wonder by who" said Blue Eyes rolling her eyes

'Hey there are no more male dragons so I got to do the job" replied Red Eyes trying to sound innocent

"So why are you trying to come closer to me?" asked Blue Eyes backing up, while Red Eyes was coming closer

"I don't know, I haven't gotten a Blue Eyes pregnant yet," said Red Eyes

"You just stay away from me," warned Blue Eyes showing her teeth

"You know you aren't that dangerous even though you have 3000 attack points that's nothing to me. Men always get what they want even if they have to use force," replied Red Eyes

"You have to catch me first," said Blue Eyes as she flew out of the temple, just as Roland ran in, telling Kaiba to come outside. Seto picked up Maria and started to head outside, Joey and Tristan grabbed Rafael and followed behind Kaiba

When everyone got outside, they see something huge rising out of the sea, a green beam of light shooting up out of it. Téa realizes, it is Atlantis! The island city is returning from the depths, and it does not stop at the surface of the sea, but continues to rise into the air. Tristan asks if she is sure that's Atlantis, and Joey says it is a big ancient city-looking thing rising up out of the ocean, that fits the bill. Yugi says that must mean Dartz is still out there. Joey wonders if he could have woken up the Leviathan.

The Duel Monsters stop their snipping at each other and start to look the same place.

"That does not look good," stated Red Eyes

"You think you horny dragon," snapped Blue Eyes

"Hey you two stop it, this is not the time" said Dark Magician Girl threatening to cast a spell on the two dragons

"You would not dare," hissed Blue Eyes

"Yea, you wouldn't dare," hissed Red Eyes

"I will," warned Dark Magician Girl happily

"I eat people like you for breakfast" snapped Blue Eyes

"Yea I agree with her" growled Red Eyes

But Dark Magician Girl kept smiling

"You know what, that is something I haven't missed at all" said Blue Eyes

"Can we switch I deal with her all the time" asked Red Eyes

"NO I like it here, I don't have to deal with her" said Blue Eyes flying away from Red Eyes, but he followed suit.

Yugi, Joey, and Seto walked back up the steps in search of Dartz; the two dragons followed on either side of the three, with Dark Magician Girl bring up the rear.

"Hey mutt keep your dragon off mine," snapped Seto

"Hey Kaiba I don't respond to that name" spat Joey

"You just did" smiled Seto

"What does Isisa see in you that I don't?" asked Blue Eyes, but Seto just glared at her

"Ooooo, sounds like someone isn't in a talkative mood," said Red Eyes

Just then, Dark Magician Girl said,

"Who isn't in a talking mood"?

"Cold hearted jerk over there with Blue Eyes" nodded Red Eyes

"Red Eyes, I just remembered what you owed me for," said Blue Eyes

"What" said the other dragon

"YOU NEEDED TO SHUT THAT DRITY MOUTH OF YOURS' shouted Blue Eyes

"What for" asked Red Eyes

"Just shut it"

"I don't have to, besides those baby Blue Eyes's look too cute," laughed Red Eyes

"You shove your dick in you mouth you pervert" snapped Blue Eyes

Just before Red Eyes could answer, Dark Magician Girl cast as Silence Spell, and the dragons couldn't talk anymore.

"Thank goodness to that" said Yugi

"I agree with you on that one" agreed Joey

"Red Eyes as starting to become a pain in the neck…and I thought having a talking Blue Eyes was a pain in the ass" finished Joey

Just at the three duelists and three Duel Monster are standing/flying in the great hall of the temple. Joey notices that the soul carvings are now empty. The Leviathan must have beamed them all up. Yugi joins them, telling them they will need these, their Legendary Dragon cards, Hermos and Critius. They take back their cards, and Kaiba says that all they need to do now is find that snake. He could not have gone far

Dartz's voice says Kaiba's right. An image of Dartz appears behind the vortex, and he tells them to come in, the party's just begun. The all of them head for the vortex, Joey and Kaiba still sniping at each other, the same with Red Eyes and Blue Eyes having a silent growling war.


	92. The Great Leviathan Returns

Chapter 92 The Great Leviathan Returns

**Note From the Author:**_ Note that all bolded wording is related to a future cut scene_

As the three of them come through to the other side of the vortex, they are surprised to find Dartz waiting for them.

"It is time the Great Beast returns back to earth," shouted Dartz over the howling winds.

"Not if we have anything to do with it" shouted the Pharaoh who had changed with Yugi

"We will see," said Dartz

Then a green light beam appears and as it lights up the dark sky it splits into four beams, which circle down around the floating island of Atlantis to meet again and dive down into the sea, forming a huge whirlpool in the water.

As Mokuba and the others watch from Dartz's island, they wonder what that light its, but then the Great Leviathan leaps from the water and flies into the sky towards Atlantis, coiling around the ancient city, as Dartz announces that the Great Beast has returned!

Joey, Kaiba, and the Pharaoh now face the enormous Leviathan looming over them. Blue Eyes slightly shudders from behind Kaiba. Red Eyes starts to growl at the beast from behind Joey, and Dark Magician Girl went to hide behind both dragons. She had undid her Silent Spell and so the dragons growls could be heard from far down below.

"Man, that thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God monster," stated Joey as he looked at the snake like creature

"Yea, and it has come to conquer mankind," added the Pharaoh

"What's that green pimple on its nose…wait isn't that Dartz" asked Joey

"Yes and he has merged together with the Great Leviathan.

"Well I am not going to just stand here and talk to some mutated hood ornament, I am going to blast you into next week" shouted Kaiba

"I'm with him on that" sided Blue Eyes

"Right back at you, Blue Eyes same here" sided Red Eyes

"I would love to see you try," taunted Dartz from the Leviathan

Joey activated his Duel Disk, telling him to bring it on! The Pharaoh and Kaiba join him, and the Pharaoh summons Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh. After seeing the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl came out from hiding to join in the ranks

Next Joey summons Flame Swordsman, Jinzo, when Red Eyes sees the two he also joins the ranks.

Then Kaiba adds the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier, and Vorse Raider. When Blue Eyes saw this, she went forward

"Great yea I get to merge," she said as she merged with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to make Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

"I didn't that you could make Shining Dragon by adding a third Blue Eyes" stated Joey

"Yea I didn't know either, but I guess we all know where that dragon came from," said the Pharaoh

"Yea Kaiba's mishap with the Dueling Dome **(From the Movie)**

Finally, the three each summon their Legendary Dragons, Timaeus, Critius, and Hermos, and the Pharaoh plays Legend of Heart to turn them into the Legendary Knights of Atlantis. Joey is astonished to see that the Dragons are really Knights.

Meanwhile the black energy has finally reached Atlantis. When the energy flowed up wards toward the Leviathan and seeped into the belly, the Great Beast let out a huge roar that caused everyone including Dartz to cover their ears.

'I think he is having a bad stomach ache" teased Joey

"I don't know what it is, but something is causing it to be in pain," said the Pharaoh looking at the beast

"Well, lets get it while we have time" said Seto

The Pharaoh nods in agreement and then calls on the monsters to attack, and they all blast their weapons at the Great Beast. But they appear to have no effect, and Dartz laughs, asking when they are planning to launch their real attacks.

The Pharaoh then holds up Multiply, telling Timaeus to absorb Kuriboh's effect and attack with the force of ten thousand Knights. Timaeus attacks with Sword of Justice, and the Leviathan is swept up inside a huge explosion of light.

The three duelists watch, thinking they've won and the souls are now free, but then the explosion clears and the Great Leviathan appears unharmed.

"I can't believe it, with all those attacks, that thing doesn't have one scratch" said Kaiba in astonishment

"Yea and it gets worse, now it's that things turn to attack us" said Joey freaking out

The Great Leviathan roars, and prepares to attack.

'If that thing attacks us, we'll be fried to a crisp" said Joey

"Timaeus absorb the power of Big Shield Gardna and activate Full Barrier Shield," ordered the Pharaoh

As the Leviathan's attack hits the shield, which can barely hold it back. Blue Eyes was forced to leave the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon formation because the pressure was too strong for her weakened condition. Just as she let go, the force of the attack threw her backwards right behind the three duelists, while other monsters are all destroyed, and only the Knights stood between the duelists, Blue Eyes, and destruction.

When that attack died down, Joey looked up,

"Nice, we've survived one attack, but now that the Great Leviathan is gearing up for another attack, and this time, I don't think we'll be so lucky" exclaimed Joey

But suddenly, an aurora appears in the sky, and the Leviathan pauses, looking up at it. Mokuba says he recognizes those lights, and Tristan and Téa do, too. The Pharaoh says it's just like that night when the gateway first opened. As the Great Leviathan hovers near Atlantis, while the lights of the aurora flash in the sky above.

"Someone must be helping us," exclaimed the Pharaoh

"Come on you dorks, are you going to just stand there or act like men for a change," snapped Kaiba as he turned to them

"I'll show you," said Joey as he slides three more monster cards onto his Duel Disk, Gearfried, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning.

Kaiba then brings out XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Seahorse, while the Pharaoh summons Black Luster Solder, Buster Blader, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. As these monsters join the others attacking the Great Beast, Joey says there is no way the that thing can survive.

Blue Eyes joins in with the attack.

Joey calls Dartz a mutant, telling him to bring it on.

"Joey this might not be the best time to be insulting him" suggested the Pharaoh

Then, the Great Leviathan shoots out tendrils that wind around Joey, the Pharaoh, and Kaiba, and snatch them up. Dark Magician Girl and Blue Eyes call out to the Pharaoh, as the three duelists are pulled up to the Great Leviathan.

"You are about to be reunited with their friends, who are all waiting for you inside the belly of the Beast!" exclaimed Dartz

Inside Rafael says the Pharaoh's name, and Kaiba hears Alister calling to him for help. Then Joey hears Mai, and says that what Dartz says is true, everyone Dartz caught is now inside the monster.

"You are going to take me without a fight" shouted Kaiba as he struggles against the tendrils.

But sunk into the Beast up to his waist,

"Fighting back isn't an option," stated Dartz

"If we don't think of something quickly, Dartz wins. We have come too far and we are not giving up' shouted Joey, as he sinks in up to the Beast's neck.

As two of the duelists sink into the beast Yugi appears in spirit form to tell the Pharaoh that there may be a way to fight back. If they can hear the people trapped inside, maybe the people can hear them. The Pharaoh closes his eyes and calls out to everyone with his mind, telling them that each one of them is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows. He encouraged everyone to focus on the light inside him or her, saying it is the only way for him or her to save themselves. The Pharaoh tells them to remember those they care about. Tears fall from Mai's closed eyes, as she remembers Valon and Joey trying to help her.

Isisa then sheds four tears, one for Seto, one for Mokuba, one for Maria, and one for her stepfather. The two glowing balls of light forms one from Mai's chest and another from Isisa's chest, and then the Pharaoh's voice is heard urging them to remember those who've helped them, and Rafael thinks of Yam trying to help him escape as the Paradias building crumbled after their duel, and the ball of light forms over his heart, too.

Next, the Pharaoh tells them to remember what they have fought for, and Alister thinks of his little brother, Mikey, and promising he will not let him be captured. And finally, the Pharaoh tells them to remember why they never gave up. Valon remembers dueling with Joey, and being pushed to his limits. Then all the hearts started to light up.

Joey gives up his strength to Yugi, telling him to take it before he loses it for good. Kaiba flings his power at Yugi, telling him not to screw this up. The Pharaoh's Duel Disk glows and pulses, before finally sinking beneath the surface of the beast. Dartz wonders what's going on, his control is slipping.

A few minutes' later beams of light split the Beast, and the Pharaoh, Joey, and Kaiba are released. They land back on Atlantis, and Joey asks the Pharaoh how he got them out of there.

The Pharaoh responded, by summoning Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"That is impossible, how did you revive the Egyptian Gods?" said Dartz shocked

The Great Leviathan roars, then flies away, the three Gods in pursuit with Blue Eyes far behind. The five monsters disappear into the clouds. The Pharaoh thinks that the Gods might need his help, and he switches with Yugi so that his spirit can fly up to join the God monsters. Yugi wishes the Pharaoh good luck.

Above the clouds, the three God monsters and Blue Eyes face off against the Great Leviathan. That Pharaoh appears in front of Slifer, and tells Dartz it is his move. Angry with the Pharaoh for daring to challenge him, Dartz attacks.

The three God monsters counterattack. The Leviathan captures Obelisk, but Slifer and Ra blast it loose, but the Leviathan roars and then blasts Blue Eyes in the chest, causing the dragon to fall down from the sky.

The Pharaoh sees this and orders Obelisk to catch Blue Eyes in his hands. The Egyptian God does as he is told.

Far down below, Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba watch the clouds light up,

"That Leviathan is a goner, it's three against one up there" stated Joey

"I see Wheeler that you can count, but numbers aren't everything," replied Kaiba crossing his arms

"Pharaoh you can do this" encouraged Yugi

"The Great Leviathan existed long before the Egyptian Gods were born, and it will rule the Earth long after they're gone" shouted Dartz as the Leviathan attacked, sending out a beam of white energy.

The Pharaoh then orders his monsters to attack, with Obelisk's Fist of Fury, Slifer's Thunder Force, and Ra's Blaze Cannon. Their attacks blend in a stream of red, yellow, and blue light.

The attacks collide with a force that lights up the sky. Everyone watches, on Atlantis, on Dartz's island, and the aircraft carrier.

After the attack, Dartz looks at the Pharaoh

"My Beast is fueled by the darkness of my prisoners" stated Dartz

"You are wrong, I was able to transform the darkness in their hearts to light, and that is what fuels my beasts" shouted the Pharaoh back

The Egyptian Gods' attacks begin to push back the Great Leviathan's. Dartz's monster is hit, and beams of light shoot from its body.

s


	93. Released Souls

Chapter 93 Released Souls

As the Great Leviathan falls from the sky,

"Looks like the Gods pulled through," said Seto looking at the falling Leviathan

"So, does that mean that everyone that Dartz captured is free," asked Joey

"I think so," said Yugi

As the Leviathan crashes into the ocean, the lights of the souls fly out of it. Valon's, who tells her it is over, awakens Mai's soul,

"Dartz got his butt kicked, so now we're free, thanks to those three," said Valon as they see Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey standing on Atlantis,

"They did it," asked Mai

"Yea those friends of hers are all right," said Valon as the two of them fly away home

The lights of other souls, who call Alister and Rafael's names, tell them to wake up, approach Alister and Rafael.

Alister opens his eyes to see his little brother Mikey, while Rafael sees his little brother and sister, Julien and Sonia, and his parents. They tell Rafael and Alister that they've always been right by their sides, and they always will be. Rafael thanks them, and says he'll see them soon. Alister tells Mikey goodbye. Mikey's soul turns into a ball of light, and sinks into Alister's chest. Alister holds his arms to his chest, saying his brother's name. Then Rafael's family also turns to balls of light, and the four of them join with Rafael's soul. He says he knows they will always be with him.

As the aurora fades and the day turns bright, the dark clouds breaking up. Three of the soul-lights fly down from the sky, and headed into the Kaiba Corp helicopter; Mokuba and the others run to see what is happening.

Rafael's soul has returned to his body, and he wakes up, saying that he is back

"Are you alright?" asked Mokuba

With tears in his face Rafael says,

"Of, course I'm free thanks to the three chosen duelists"

Then right beside him, Maria slowly opens her eyes. Mokuba rushes to her side.

"Are you okay Maria" asked Mokuba with great concern

Weakly Maria looks into Mokuba's eyes and then says,

"I feel tried, very tried"

"So did we beat Dartz, because that would mean explain all those lights in the sky?" said Téa

But before anyone could respond the dark and smoky form of the Great Leviathan flies out of the sea and returns to Atlantis.

On Atlantis, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey watch the waters of the pool grow choppy as the island shakes,

"Now what" asked Joey as the columns holding up the dome begin to crack and fall.

The three turn and run back to the vortex that led them there, as buildings crumble around them. Joey leaps through the vortex, followed by Kaiba.

Yugi was about to go through when the Pharaoh tells him to wait. They can't leave yet.

Dartz stands behind them, tendrils of darkness curling around him like smoke, and the Great Leviathan appears behind him. The Pharaoh summoned Timaeus and orders him to attack. The Knight slashes the Beast with his sword, but it in turn attacks and nearly destroys Timaeus.

The Pharaoh tells his Knight to return to his deck. Yugi asks what they will do now, and Yami says they will fight, somehow. But they have tried everything, Yugi says, and nothing seems to work.

"Have you given up yet. All the monsters in the world combined together cannot destroy my Leviathan. This creature isn't one of their little Duel Monsters; it was born from the darkness of the human soul. As long as mankind exists, so does the Great Beast" stated Dartz

"Yugi run, and leave these two to me," warned the Pharaoh

"There is no way I am going," replied Yugi

"Dartz you have it all wrong, that creature was created by the Orichalcos" reasoned the Pharaoh

"That is a lie," shouted Dartz

"No, Dartz you were lied to, and brainwashed into believing that mankind must be destroyed. Human beings aren't the evil ones, it's you Dartz" shouted the Pharaoh

"Think Dartz, when you ruled Atlantis, your people were generous and peaceful. Everything changed when the Orichalcos stones arrived. Those fragments brought chaos and hatred to paradise"

"Yea and it is the Orichalcos is using you to do its dirty work," added Yugi

The Pharaoh then tells Dartz that if he wants to wipe out humankind, he will have to go through him. The Great Beast roars and attacks, darkness swirling around the Pharaoh. Yugi cries out, as the Pharaoh is caught up in the darkness. The Great Beast turns to a black whirlwind.

'I am going to enjoy this" said Dartz as Yugi watched in horror.

From Dartz's island, Mokuba, Tristan, and Téa see that now a beam of darkness is rising from Atlantis. Téa wonders, now what?

Trapped within the whirlwind of darkness, the Pharaoh cries out, and Dartz tells him farewell.

About an hour later, in Domino General Hospital down the halls there could be heard murmuring.

"I want my mommy, mommy," mumbled Weevil as he thrashed around in the bed. Then he falls on the floor and wakes up.

In the next bed, Rex wakes up,

"Where the hell am I" asked Rex as he woke up

Horrified, Rex asks Weevil what he's doing in Rex's bedroom, but Weevil points out that it's a hospital.

"I know whose fault this is," said Weevil

"Joey's" said Rex

"Yugi's" said Weevil

Together, they say,

"You'll pay for this!"

They then both jump out of bed and run away down the hall. As they go, they pass another room, in which Alister is just waking up. He sits up; wondering where he is, then he sees the Dyna Dude figure lying on the bed beside his pillow. He picks it up, remembering his little brother telling him that soon the real Dyna Dude will show up and beat up all the bad guys. Alister's tears fall on the Dyna Dude figure, and then he stands up, vowing he won't stop looking until he finds his brother.

Not far from Alister's room, Isisa started to wake up.

"Where am I, and why do I feel like a train ran me over 100 times" she asked to herself

"Umm I can explain that part…somewhat," replied Blue Eyes from the corner

Isisa smiled at her old friend.

"Long time no see" she replied

"Well yea, I should say the same thing girl" smiled the dragon

"Did you make up with Red Eyes?" asked Isisa

"Oh, you mean that pervert, no you don't want to know what he had in mind" shuddered Blue Eyes a the memory of Red Eyes

"Oh, what" asked Isisa

"He wanted to have a kid from me. I told him me and Mr. Blue Eyes were having marriage difficulties" lied Blue Eyes

"Oh, really" smiled Isisa as she closed her eyes and sighed

Meanwhile, the sun is setting on a house by the sea. Valon wakes up in his bed and looks around,

"I'm home. I wonder if it was all a dream" said Valon out loud, but then he remembers being defeated by Joey, and saying goodbye to Mai, telling her he now understands why Joey means so much to her. Then he remembers telling Joey to save Mai as the Orichalcos takes his soul.

As he sits up in bed, a Duel Monsters card falls to the floor. It's the Cyber Harpie, one of Mai's cards. He then looks over to the bed beside him and it is empty. Going out onto the balcony with the card, he looks away into the sunset, telling Mai he will never forget her, and thanking her.

While Mai is on her motorcycle, driving away down the beach, thinking that, she's glad that mess is over, [Now, to pick up the pieces. I can't face Joey yet, so I'm going to hit the road until I'm ready to own up to everything I've done, but I'll be back] she thought as she turned onto the highway.

On a small deserted island, Yugi lies unconscious on the shore, waves lapping at his feet. A voice calls his name, telling him to wake up. His eyes open, and he gets up,

"Pharaoh, do you have any ideas on where we are" asked Yugi

"It seems that we washed up on shore, but I wonder how. Someone must have guided us here" stated the Pharaoh

"That doesn't answer my question on where we are," said Yugi crossing his arms

The Pharaoh laughed at his friend, then an aurora glows in the sky above them, and Dark Magician Girl, with the three Legendary Knights, appear before them.

"We are forever in both of your debt. You have saved the human world and our world as well. Now the Dominion of the Beasts can once again flourish, and the Legendary Knights can continue to protect their land," praised Dark Magician Girl

"Glad we could help" stated Yugi

"You have fought with bravery" thanked Timaeus

"You will never be forgotten, Yugi, Pharaoh" thanked Hermos

"For as long as the Knights reign" added Critius

"We couldn't have done it without the Legendary Knights. In the face of ultimate darkness, your courage sparked a light so strong, it will burn for all eternity," praised the Pharaoh

The Knights nod to one another, then fly away into the lights.

"The time may come when they need each other again. If so Master, you know where I will be. Right there in your deck" she said as she winks at them and turns and flies after the Knights.

"Did she just say Master?" asked Yugi looking at the Pharaoh

"I think she did, I think," said the Pharaoh looking quite puzzled

As the Kaiba Corp helicopter flies overhead. Standing at the window, Téa says that those weird lights are back. Joey then sees the Legendary Knights and Dark Magician Girl flying away,

"That explains why," said Joey pointing out the window

"They must be going home, now that their world is safe again," said Téa

Joey then holds up his Hermos card, and it dissolves in his hand. Kaiba pulls out his Critius card, and it, too, disintegrates.

"It's no big deal, my deck's still unstoppable" smiled Seto

Then Téa points out Yugi standing on the shore of the island below. Tristan exclaims its Yugi! And on the island, Yugi tells the Pharaoh that the gang made it out. As the helicopter landed on the island, Joey joyfully greets his little pal with noogies,

"I am never letting this spiky head out of my sight again" greeted Joey

"So is it really over?" asked Téa

"We are safe now," replied Yugi

From the door of the helicopter, Mokuba, standing with Kaiba and Rafael, calls out to Yugi. Joey runs back to the helicopter, saying he's sure there's someone else trying to take over the world back home. As they follow, Tristan tells Téa, the scary thing is, Joey's probably right.

Yugi started to follow, then turns to see the Pharaoh still standing on the shore, staring out to sea. Calling to Téa that he will be right there, he watches the Pharaoh, thinking that they may have stopped Dartz, but the Pharaoh's not done yet. Now he has to pick up where he left off before all this craziness started. The biggest adventure of all is still ahead, and it won't be over until he unlocks the secrets of his past. Maybe then, his spirit will finally be able to rest. But no matter what the Pharaoh has to face, he will not do it alone.

As Yugi got on to the helicopter, he sat down and looked at Maria

"You did good Maria," said Yugi

Maria opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then Mokuba came over and sat beside her.

"Are you feeling warm?" asked Mokuba

"No, I am cold," replied Maria softly

"Here take my vest," said Mokuba standing up and taking off his vest

"Thanks, you are really a good friend," said Maria as Mokuba placed the vest on her

"Yea I know" he smiled back

Seto then walked over and sat on Maria's over side. The two brothers kept the young girl warm; Maria then laid her head on Seto's arm and closed her eyes.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" asked Mokuba

"I think she will. We will bring her to the hospital" replied Seto holding the girl closer to him

Mokuba moved closer as well,

"I wonder if Blue Eyes went back to Isisa," he said

"I think she did," replied Yugi as he looked out the window

"I hope so, it's going to be weird knowing that Isisa has a dragon" said Tristan

"You got that right," agreed Téa

'I hope Isisa will be alright' said the Pharaoh from beside Yugi

'I hope so to' replied Yugi quietly

[Isisa means so much to me, I couldn't bare losing her, but I know she is Kaiba's wife and I do respect that, but I sense that alls not well there. They way Kaiba looks at Mistress Dragons make me sick to my stomach. I just don't want to be the one to tell Isisa about it, but I know that someone has to tell her. I think before I continue with my quest for my memories I should take her aside and tell her want I have seen] thought the Pharaoh deeply as he watched the ocean pass by


	94. Things Get Better

Chapter 94 Things Get Better

**Note from the Author: **_This is a VERY LONG CHAPTER_

When Isisa woke up again, she heard voices in the room. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw that the screen was placed to conceal the second bed.

"Do you think she will be alright?" asked the one voice, which Isisa knew belonged to Mokuba

"Yes, Mokuba I think so. The doctors will take good care of her," replied the second voice, which was Seto

Isisa stilled, [What in Hathor's name are they doing here and who else is here besides me] she thought

Then Seto walked to the door, but as he turned to say something back to Mokuba, he noticed that Isisa was awake. He then didn't say anything, but walked to Isisa, pulled up a chair, and sat down. The two of them just stared at each other, not speaking to one another.

Isisa was the first one to talk,

"I see you and Mokuba are here"

Seto just looked at her, and then said,

"Yes, we brought Maria to the hospital"

"What! What happened?" asked Isisa trying to sit up

"To make a long story short, she prevented Obelisk from coming into his true form" replied Seto slowly

Isisa rested her head back onto the pillow,

"I see, is she alright," she asked

"The doctors say that they want to keep her over night to make sure she doesn't rebound. I didn't pay too close of attention, but she should be fine" replied Seto

"Okay, I see," said Isisa slowly

Just then, Nuri came through the door,

"Can I ask you all to leave?" she said sweetly

Seto stood up to leave, but Mokuba pleaded,

"Can I please stay"?

"I am sorry, but I must have some time with the patients alone" replied Nuri as she saw the two brothers out.

Seto turned around and said,

"I will see you at our meeting"

"Yes, I will be there," replied Isisa half-heartily

Nuri noticed the tension between the two; she then closed the door and came forward towards Isisa. She started to look at Isisa; Nuri noticed that Isisa was acting rather different.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" asked Nuri finally after ten minutes of examining

"Like a train wreak, no wait more then a train wreak," replied Isisa

"Well I would too if I had a dragon who had gotten into a fight with another dragon" smiled Nuri as she looked over her shoulder to where Blue Eyes was glaring at her

"Yea I think I will have to punish my dragon for that" smiled Isisa

"Well I don't think that you will be doing that too soon," replied Nuri

"Why not" asked Isisa

"You are in no condition, and besides I will be seeing you more in the next few months"

Isisa didn't pay attention; she was looking out the window thinking about the meeting with the lawyers. Nuri noticed that she didn't listen to what she was saying.

"Why are you mad at him again, it is like that time when me and your brother gave you the sacred drink and set up that prank with the Priest. That so went wrong, by the way" said Nuri while she was setting out her herbs

"Wait a second, it was you and my brother that set up that prank" questioned Isisa sitting up in her bed

Nuri then realized that she was found out, and tried to change her mistake,

"No, I meant"

"I find out after five thousand years that it was my brother and his friend. Did you bring Tapion into this as well?" questioned Isisa glaring at Nuri

"No" said Nuri slowly

"M-"

"Okay, Okay I confess. We did bring in Tapion, but we had to I mean the Priest weighed at ton and you were not a light feather if you know what I mean" confessed Nuri

"That still doesn't give you the right to mess with people's lives," said Isisa with crossed arms

"Well, what ever" said Nuri

"Nuri be a good friend and hand me my laptop from other there, I want to check my email" asked Isisa

"Yes your Highness" mocked Nuri as she handed the laptop over

"You are a good girl," teased Isisa

"Yea I know, too much for my own good" she replied

A few moments later, Nuri had a potion ready for Isisa,

"Here drink this, it will help with the throwing up"

"How did you know I had the stomach flu?" asked Isisa

"Isisa, it isn't the stomach flu…your…"

"What ever, I will drink this, but then you will go" she said as she took the potion and drank the contents

"Okay now you can go," said Isisa

"But,"

"Go"

"Okay, let me know when you make friends with the toilet," replied Nuri as she walked out the door

**FF- A few days later**

Meanwhile in a castle in a far-off wooded area of Germany. A woman plays a harp while a man lounges in his bath. A servant then comes in addressing the bathing man,

"Master Zigfried you have received new mail"

Zigfried stands up, puts on a robe, and walks to the edge of the bath. He then gets out of the bath tube and walks outside onto the balcony towards a lounge chair and table. He sits on the chair with the servants standing by.

"Ah, it is my dear friend Seto Kaiba. I see he is throwing another tournament, how charming," said Zigfried with his German accent as he presses a key on his laptop sitting on the table

He pulls an image of Kaiba up onto the screen, he then reaches over and picks a rose from a near by bouquet.

"You see every rose has its thorn, so you must be careful, for even the most delicate flower can be quite dangerous"

He then slaps the rose against the computer,

"I wouldn't want Kaiba to get himself hurt now, leave that to me" as he stands up to go and change

Back at the hospital, Isisa is at the front desk waiting to be discharged. She had just received an email from Seto inviting her to his KC tournament, but the catch was that the invite was for Mistress of Dragons. So, which meant that she had to leave right now in order to get to Kaiba Land on time.

"Mrs. Kaiba" called out the nurse

"Yes" replied Isisa as she came up to the front

"Are you here applying for a travel nurse?" asked the nurse at the front desk

"Yes, I was wondering if could take my sister Maria Zalika with me. I would gladly pay for what ever the nurse needs," stated Isisa

"I think we can do that, she just needs to come back sometime tomorrow so we can officially discharge her, but until then I don't see why not," said the nurse

"Here are the forms you need to fill out and I will go and get her ready for you" replied the nurse as she walked way.

Isisa went back down and sat in the waiting room, she filled out the papers and brought them back to the front desk.

In the Kaiba Corp helicopter, the gang fly over Kaiba Land, with all of them staring out the windows.

"It's huge," exclaims Joey

"We plan to open tons of them around the world," said Mokuba cheerfully

"It looks like you got every ride ever invented," exclaimed Téa

"I hope they have a Tunnel of Love," said Rebecca clinging to Yugi

As the helicopter lands, they enter the park, where Joey is startled to come face-to-face with a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Calm down, it's just a statue" reassured Tristan

"Man, Mokuba what is it with the Blue Eyes and your brother" asked Joey

"It is more then just a Duel Monster, it has a deeper meaning" said Mokuba leaving it at that

"Okay then"

As the gang looked at the kids on the Blue Eyes White Dragon roller-coaster,

"I thought the park didn't open yet," asked Téa

'These are special guests and their kids, today ever ride is free" explained Mokuba

"Ah Right" exclaimed Tristan and Joey as they gleefully plan to Tilt-A-Whir until they hurl,

"I need some female friends," groaned Téa

Meanwhile back at the Hotel Kaiba, Isisa had checked in with Maria,

"Ah, Mrs. Kaiba will you be staying with Mr. Kaiba" asked the desk clerk

"No, I will be staying with a friend, she hasn't arrived yet. Her name is Mistress of Dragons, she is a competitor in the KC Tournament" replied Isisa smiling

'Oh, yes Mr. Kaiba asked that she be placed on the same floor as him, I will just go get you your key"

"I don't think that will do, Mistress of Dragons has a fear of heights, so closer to the ground as much as possible please" said Isisa trying not to sound oblivious

The clerk looked at her, and then changed the room number. She handed Isisa the key and Isisa went straight to her room. The travel nursed followed with Maria in toe.

"You never said anything about a duelist staying with us" said the nurse

"There isn't it because the duelist is me" she smiled softy

The nurse then clued in,

"I see, well good luck either way," she said

The three got to their room and then Isisa took out the Mistress of Dragons costume and left the room. She then went out of the Hotel and then went to The Motor Inn, where she had her other disguise and the bags that went along with it. And took a taxi back to the Hotel Kaiba.

But this time when she entered, she changed back into Mistress Dragons. She walked to the front desk,

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the desk clerk

"My name is Mistress Dragons," replied Mistress Dragons

'Oh, yes you are here with Mrs. Kaiba" said the clerk

"Yes" nodded Mistress Dragons

'Okay then here is your key and all the best with the tournament" wished the clerk

"Thank you" said Mistress Dragons

Just as she walked to the elevator, Mistress Dragons had heard her name being called.

"Mistress Dragons"

She looked in the direction and saw Seto Kaiba walking towards her.

"Thought I would miss you, here let me escort you to your room" he said

"I changed rooms" she replied

"You did," said Seto in astonishment

"Yes, I am terrified of heights you see and I always ask for a lower floor," explained Mistress Dragons

Seto cursed himself, [How did I not see that, there isn't much on Mistress Dragons. She really is a mysterious woman] thought Seto

"Well this is my floor," she said as the bell dinged

"Alright then I will see you tonight" said Seto as he took Mistress Dragons hand and kissed it

"Yes I guess you will," she said as she walked out of the elevator

Later that evening as Mistress Dragons walked into the ballroom, she was surprised to see the gang. Rebecca stood beside Téa enjoying the food until a woman in a Chinese dress bumps into her,

"The kiddie park is closed," replied the woman

"Do you want a piece of me?" replied Rebecca making a fist

"What's wrong Rebecca?" asked Téa

'Her" pointed Rebecca as the woman, who runs past them both to excitedly introduce herself Yugi,

"I would recognize that adorable spiky hair anywhere. Names Vivian Wong, but you can call me Viv," she said as she winked causing Yugi to blush

Beside him the Pharaoh said,

"One frisky Filly that one"

"Just because we will be archrivals when the competition starts doesn't mean that we can't be buddies off the playing field," said Vivian as she flings her arms around Yugi's neck, while Rebecca and Téa steam, and Joey, Tristan and Duke boggle.

'Let the poor guy breath Vivian" said Rebecca and Vivian promptly lets him go, having spotted Seto Kaiba across the room. Vivian runs off, yoo-hooing to Kaiba.

"Man why do you get all the guys Yugi, you are nothing to look at" replied Joey

"Yea"-agreed Duke

Meanwhile across the room, Seto saw Vivian Wong coming for him, [Great another groupie] but before Vivian could get her hands around Kaiba, Mistress Dragons showed up. She grabbed Vivian from behind,

"Why don't you let a big girl deal with Mr. Seto Kaiba?" said Mistress Dragons in a husky voice

"Back off girlie" shouted Vivian as spun around to face Mistress Dragons

"Are you sure you want to do that, I am a black belt and I have a dagger under this dress" warned Mistress Dragons

"Really, then come on little kid" replied Vivian

"Do you really know who I am" asked Mistress of Dragons

Vivian looked at her, and then bowed her head,

"Please forgive me, I did not recognize you," she said as she left Seto and Mistress Dragons alone

"Thank you" said Seto as he snaked his arm around Mistress Dragon's waist

"No, problem. Seems like you have the same problem with women that I have with men' smiled Mistress Dragons

"Really, well I could always spare a bodyguard if you like" whispered Seto as he came closer

"You know I don't date married men," stated Mistress Dragons

"How do you know I am married" smiled Seto

"I know that Isisa Neffar or Isisa Kaiba is your wife. You hear things when you work in a company," stated Mistress Dragons

"Well then you must have not heard that we are getting a divorce so it's all right" smiled Seto

"I guess so," laughed Mistress Dragons

Just as Seto was about to say some, Dr. Samfried Rogers showed up,

"Mistress Dragons, I didn't expect to see you here" stated the Dr.

"Well, isn't the dentist, oops I forgot to get an appointment" teased Mistress Dragons

"Tisk, Tisk, you know dragons need their teeth checked regularly" said Samfried to Seto Kaiba

"Is that so, did someone forget to have their teeth checked," taunted Seto

"Hey I forgot," said Mistress Dragons

"Well if we are partnered up I guess I get to unveil the dragon," said Samfried

"That is if you win, which you didn't last time or the time before that," laughed Mistress Dragons

"Is that so," said Seto looking at the woman beside him

"Yes that is the deal with all men, I duel. What you want a rematch" she said as she looked at him

"That does sound temping," replied Seto

Before Mistress Dragons could reply, Roland came forward and said,

"We are ready to start"

"Then begin," ordered Seto

"See you later" he smiled to Mistress Dragons

"We will see" she replied

As the lights dim, Roland takes the stage he begins the Introductions.

"First up is the new wonder dueling, the prodigy who hasn't been yet defeated. Leon Wilson!" exclaimed Roland as Leon walked from behind the curtains and on to the far right side of the stage.

"Next up is the Fortune telling Fortune Salim," stated Roland as Fortune Salim walked beside Leon

"Now every cowgirls' dream, Shane Jordan" said Roland as Shane walked across the stage playing his guitar

"Now all the way from Siberia, the muscle man Sergei Ivanoff," shouted Roland as Sergei showed off his muscles

"Now all the way from 1800s Detective Paul McGregor with his Sherlock Homes ways" exclaimed Roland as a detective looking man went to stand by the Siberian

"Now wild child, Abe the Monkey Man" cried Roland, Abe went to stand beside the Sherlock Homes looking character

"Now, he never goes anywhere without his handy dandy nurses, Dr. Richard Goat," shouted Roland, as the Dr, and two nurses went to stand beside Monkey Man

"Now everyone loves magic, give it up for Totani Ialos" he said as a dove came out of Totani's hands

"Followed by magic boy, Balfry Ginger"

"Now our Road Warrior Australian Ethan Shark" said Roland as the Aussie went to the far left of the stage

"Next is our robed swami, Jafar Shin?" exclaimed Roland as Jafar sat in a meditating pose beside the Aussie

"Now for our Asian Champ, Vivian Wong" shouted Roland as Vivian did fan dance beside Jafar

"Don't let her little mind fool you, she is as sharp as a knife. Rebecca Hawkins" said Roland as Rebecca glared at Vivian

"Now for the overwhelming underdog, Joey Wheeler" introduced Joey as he glared at Kaiba

"Now from places unknown, the Mask The Rock" said Roland

"Now our sixteenth challenger, the stylish Zigfried Lloyd" shouted Roland as all the girls scream and sigh

"Now kids you better brush your teeth, because our Philippians Champion Dr. Samfried Rogers will make sure you do," exclaimed Roland as the dentist walked on stage

"Now don't let her sweet nature fool you, for in truth this woman is a dragon in disguise," explained Roland as Mistress Dragons walked on to the stage; she took out some sparkling dust out of her purse and blew it out on to the audience. The sparkling dust turned into many different dragons, Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Harpies Pet Dragon all of them. The crowed went wild as the dragons flew around and then turned back into dust.

Even Roland was speechless…

**To Be Continued! **


	95. He Almost Failed The Test'

Chapter 95 'He Almost Failed The Test'

**RECAPP: **_"Now don't let her sweet nature fool you, for in truth this woman is a dragon in disguise," explained Roland as Mistress Dragons walked on to the stage; she took out some sparkling dust out of her purse and blew it out on to the audience. The sparkling dust turned into many different dragons, Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Harpies Pet Dragon all of them. The crowed went wild as the dragons flew around and then turned back into dust._

_Even Roland was speechless…_

When Roland recovered, he said,

"Well that was entertaining, but now back to business. Now our Finalist, The International Champion of the World, The King of Games, YUGI MOTO" shouted Roland as the Pharaoh walked in between Mistress Dragons and Balfry Ginger.

As Roland explained the rules, the Pharaoh looked at all his challengers. He was mentally saying, Colt, stud, stud, defiantly a gelding, filly, filly, don't know mare or filly.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Yugi beside him in spirit form

"Because I just do it, besides there is something fishy about Mistress Dragons. I don't know whether she is a Filly or a mare. She is looking a little round, not much but a little"

"Will you stop it" said Yugi

"I am trying to have a normal life"

"You'll never have a normal life when I'm around here" smiled the Pharaoh

"But there is something rather odd about Mistress Dragons, I mean she isn't even looking at me directly in the eye like everyone else is doing" responded the Pharaoh

"Yea I have noticed that too, everyone else is sizing you up, but she is acting like she doesn't care whether she duels you or not. I wonder why that is," replied Yugi

"You know what I am more concerned about is whether she is a Filly or a Mare," said the Pharaoh

Just then, Mistress Dragons looked at the Pharaoh and winked. The Pharaoh moved slightly away,

"Yugi, Yugi…she winked a us," whispered the Pharaoh

"I know I saw that to"

"She is a very and I mean very frisky Filly more frisker then that Vivian Filly" whispered the Pharaoh back

When Roland had wished the duelists' good luck, and the reporters had taken their last pictures, the duelists walked down off the stage and back on to the floor where the musicians started to play some soft flowing music.

Seto walked up to Mistress of Dragons and took her hand against.

"Care to join me in a dance" he offered

"I think that would be great" she replied as a soft waltz started up

The Pharaoh looked over to where Seto was dancing with Mistress Dragons, he over heard their conversation,

"You dance pretty well for a duelist"

"Why thank you, me and my twin sister love to dance," replied Mistress Dragons

The Pharaoh cringed at the word, twins. He could not but help keep on listening to their conversation, but by the end of it the word Twin had been mention several times and his was trying to restrain himself from strangling Mistress Dragons, but when he saw the two leave the ballroom and walk into the elevator together he cringed even more.

"What's wrong asked Yugi"

"Kaiba is what's wrong," hissed the Pharaoh

Yugi winched,

"Sorry" apologized the Pharaoh

"I am just pissed that Kaiba has eyes for Mistress Dragons and not Isisa. I warned her and did she listen no, she thinks that he is the greatest husband in the world when his is more like a jack ass" complained the Pharaoh

"You know we can phone her if you like, Téa has her phone number" tried Yugi

"No, I think I want to talk to her in person, but I don't want you to know either, this is a brother sister talk and I don't want to drag my friends into it" replied the Pharaoh frowning

"Well come on let's sleep on it, I am kind of tired and tomorrow the tournament starts," said Yugi

"You are right," said the Pharaoh

Back in the elevator, Seto and Mistress Dragons are talking while Seto tries and gets Mistress Dragon's veil off.

"You bad boy" she says as she slaps his hand away

"Come on can't I have a peek" teased Seto

"Rules are rules, I don't' bend them for anyone, including you. If you want to know who I am you need to win" laughed Mistress Dragons

"Oh, I think I can manage" tested Seto as he cornered Mistress Dragons into a corner and pressed his hand against her lower back

"You naughty boy, you should be punished" she whispered,  
"you think," said Seto nuzzling her neck, which was covered by her head cloth

"Too many clothes, but that is what adds to the mystery," he murmured

"I know, and men like a good mystery don't they" smiled Mistress Dragons

"Oh, yes they do," replied Seto

The two got out of the elevator and walked into Seto's room, they then got ready to duel. They set down their deck fields and both organized everything. Seto then walked to the bar and took out two glasses and a bottle of wine, hoping to force Mistress Dragon to unveil her self willingly. [I could always use a bed partner] thought Seto as he crushed three sleeping pills and placed them into one glass

Mistress Dragons couldn't see what Seto was doing, but got out the sleeping pills she had crushed for just this sort of thing and hid it under the table. When he came over with the two glasses of wine, he set one down by Mistress of Dragons and the other on his side. The two then started to duel without the holograms.

It was a half an hour later when Mistress of Dragons decided that it was time for the sleeping pills to do their job. She stood up and walked over to Seto who was watching her the whole time. She then brought her skirt up a ways so she could straddle him. Seto placed his hand on the table and placed both hands on her waist, Mistress Dragons had both hands hold the edge of the table to she slipped the powered sleeping pills into Seto's glass which was only half full. She then brought both arms around his neck and whispered,

"I think someone is going to be lucky tonight"

Then she unstraddled Seto and walked back to her side of the table. Seto looked at her confused, but then brushed it off, not thinking that she had placed something in his drink. Seto then took a long drink from his wine and placed the empty glass back on the bar.

That is where he started to feel a bit sleepy, but he didn't mind it, but before he reached the table, again he had fallen into a deep sleep on the floor. Isisa took off the veil and let it hang. She then dragged Seto to the couch and pushed up on it. She then walked over to the table, grabbed her deck, then looked at the wine glass.

"Might as well try it," she said as she drank some one the wine.

She then walked out of the room, locking it and headed down to her room.

When Isisa got to the door, she took her key and swiped it in the card lock. She walked into the suite and saw the nurse, watching TV. The woman turned to her,

"I didn't know you would be back so soon," she stated as she went to grab the remote

"It is okay, you can watch just don't turn it down a bit. I am going to go to sleep, but I want to check on Maria first," responded Isisa

"Okay, good luck on tomorrow," replied nurse as she went back to watching her program

Isisa walked into the master bedroom and undressed.

"Man that was close" replied Blue Eyes who had turned more transparent

"Yea I know, good think Nuri left those pills by accident, they sure went to good use. But come to think about it I am very sleepy myself" replied Isisa to her dragon

"Yea I agree, you get some rest, something tells me that Lover Boy is going to get a kick in the ass one of these days" agreed Blue Eyes

But Isisa didn't respond, she fell right asleep,

"I do feel sorry for her, she doesn't even know she's carrying a kid," said Blue Eyes as she looked at her friend

"I just hope that Kaiba will realize how much she really means to Mokuba" finished Blue Eyes as she disappeared

The next morning, after breakfast Mistress Dragons went out of the Hotel and headed to Kaiba Land. She knew that she had to changed back into Isisa for the meeting with the lawyers at 2.00 pm so she had brought her business clothes with her. When she got to Kaiba Land, she grabbed her Duel Disk and deck and locked CC.

Mistress Dragons knew that taking CC would give it all away but she loved the car too much to not use it. She gave her VIP card to the ticket holder, and he had wished her good luck, she just winked at him.

Mistress Dragons walked to the Kaiba Dome and walked to the arena where all the other duelists were waiting for her.

"Sorry I was late, traffic was hellish," stated Mistress Dragons

"Okay now we can start," shouted the announcer

It was half an hour later; the crowd hears a roar from the sky and everyone including the duelists. They see the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet fly overhead, Seto, then jumps out with a jet pack and lands on the dueling field. He then throws off the jet pack and stands beside Mokuba.

"This is not a show, this is the ultimate test of survival. This is a ruthless battle, and, in the end, only one duelist will remain stand. From this moment forward, Kaiba Land is a battlefield. May the best duelist win?" stated Seto into the microphone

As the crowd roars and claps their hands, Seto walks over to Mistress Dragons.

"Seems like you are more then you seem," he stated with a harsh glare

"I said it before and I am going to say it again. I don't date married men, and besides I don't want to hurt Isisa she is my friend and friends don't stab each other in the back" said Mistress Dragons as she turned on her heel

"Mistress Dragons, where do you think you are going," asked Dr. Samfried Rogers

"I am going to our assigned dueling spot you dim sick" she spat as she glared at Seto as she marched by

Samfried looked at Seto and then back at his archrival, [Wow what the hell did you do pal to get under her thick dragon skin] wonder Samfried as Seto walked away from the area

From under his bangs, Zigfried looked at the spat that just happened, [My Frau Kaiba you are not fooling anyone in that disguise, don't you know you could be a perfect pawn in my plan to ruin Herr Kaiba, yes it will be perfect] thought Zigfried as he watched Mistress Dragons march away

"I can't believe that he was such an ass, but then again I am an ass right now my self" hissed Mistress Dragons to herself as she walked to the Blue Eyes cave to duel the dentist.

It was after the duel with the dentist, when Isisa had changed into her business suit. She went to the entrance of Kaiba Land to meet with her Lawyer.

"I can't believe that soon to be ex of yours wants us to hold a meeting here at this theme park," growled Sheri as she got out of the ticket line

"I know, but you have to admit he did wonders with the place," stated Isisa

"Yes you are quite right, now where does he want to meet us?" asked Sheri

Just then, they saw Jonathan Smith standing waiting for them.

"Good day ladies, please follow me. As you see Mr. Kaiba is very busy, so we will meet him at the conference room here" stated Smith as he lead the way

"With hopes we can get everything done today so I don't have to see that ugly mug of his anymore" whispered Sheri to her client

"I agree," whispered Isisa back

Just as they entered the Main Building, Seto was there standing waiting for them,

"Hello Isisa, I see we are looking much better today," he said very tensely

"Thank you, Seto. You look tired," replied Isisa sweetly

Seto ignored her and the four walked into the building


	96. Stress And The Fight Of The Ex's

Chapter 96 Stress And The Fight Of The Ex's

As Seto and Isisa sat down with their lawyers, Isisa could already feel the tension.

"Okay, now my client would like to offer 4.2 million dollars as the alimony providing that we sign the final document today" stated Smith as he looked at the two women at the from across the table

Sheri bent her head to talk to Isisa,

"What your husband is offering is a fair deal, more then I would have asked for," whispered Sheri

"I don't want his money," stated Isisa back

"Are you sure" asked her lawyer

"I don't want it," said Isisa wanting to get out of there fast

"My client is generously declining," replied Sheri out loud

"What not enough" stated Smith

"No, she says she doesn't want the money" finished Sheri

Now it was the men's turn to discuss, after a few minutes Smith said,

"Declining isn't an option, my client is willing to go to 5 million, but that is all"

Isisa had enough,

"Seto I don't want your money, okay I am fine without it" she said through her teeth, but Seto did not say anything

"Mrs. Kaiba please take my advice" but that lit the fire,

'YOUR ADVICE, SHE IS MY CLIENT AND NOT YOURS" shouted Sheri

"Calm your self, I am just saying that…" said Smith

"Saying, you seemed to be forgetting that you have a client already" cut in Sheri tartly

"Sheri all I am saying is that your client should take the money and give it to an organization that could us it" tried Smith

"What you don't understand is that my client does not want the money, she is financially sound as it is. She has a very substantial trust fund, not to mention a job that does pay the bills. I just don't see why your client doesn't understand that my client doesn't need his money. Just like me I still don't need your damn money" spat Sheri

"You were the one who left me if I'm correct" replied Jonathan

"Nope, you were the one sleeping with your secretary when I was gone" replied Sheri

"I was not sleeping with her, she came on to me," stated Jonathan

"Oh, I am sure" pointed out Sheri as she rolled her eyes

"You listen here, I was the one who filed for divorce, not the one who left" stated Smith as he pointed a finger at his ex-wife's chest

"Don't you dare accuse me, you were the one who slept with Sydney" shouted Sheri

While the lawyers were fighting, Isisa slowly wanted to storm out there. She looked over at Seto; he was writing something on a piece of paper, he then pushed the paper towards her.

Isisa looked at the piece of paper,

_Isisa just take the money_

She then grabbed at pen and replied,

_Seto I don't want the money can't you just drop it_

She then passed it back to Seto who read the message; he then looked up from the message and shook his head. Just before he could reply, there was a loud sounding

'Slap' in the room. As both Seto and Isisa turned to see Smith holding the left side of his face.

"I'll sue you for assault and have your license revoked," threatened Smith

"Too, bad I'm suing you for sexual harassment and having your license revoked" smiled Sheri tartly

Isisa had enough of the shouting; the stress was mounting on her by the second. She almost felt that she couldn't breath anymore. She started to cramp up and she didn't know why. Finally, she stood up,

'STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" shouted Isisa as she marched out of the conference room. 

Her lawyer ran after her.

Seto looked at Isisa, [She never acted this way before] he thought, but it was still bugging him. Then Roland came in telling him that the system is down, Seto jumped up from his seat and ran out the door.

"Roland I want you to do extensive background research on ALL the duelists and I mean ALL of them. Everyone is guilty until proven other wise," shouted Seto as he ran down the hall

Meanwhile all over Kaiba Land, things are going haywire. The curtain had went down at the Kaiba Land Theater, the fairs wheel was spinning out of control, the hunted house was starting to become haunted, and even the Tunnel of Love wasn't even the Tunnel of Love.

Everything was blown out of control and people were starting to panic. Isisa had ran out of the building with her lawyer not far behind when the park gates closed on them both trapping them inside the park. Isisa realizing that she needed something to ease her cramps when to a food both and ordered three waters, which she drowned in three long drinks. Her lawyer noticed that something was wrong,

"Is something the matter, are you not feeling well" asked Sheri

"No I think it's my time of the month," said Isisa hoping it was her period

"Oh you are a cramper I see, well I bloat if it makes you feel any better' said the older woman

But Isisa just ignored her comment, she then decided that she needed to walk around, but after a few minutes, she realized that it was not helping.

Her lawyer saw that she was acting strange went to find the nearest phone both, but when she returned she found that Isisa had got off somewhere else.

Zigfried enjoyed the chaos that was happening around him; he was sitting by Haunted House under a nearby tree when he saw Mistress Dragons walking by.

"Now I think I best work my magic," he said to himself as he walked towards her

"Mistress Dragons may I have a word with you" he asked

Seto worked franticly at his computer station, he needed to find his 'friend' the hacker fast. He knew lives depended on it, he kept looking at the computer screen, and back down on the keyboard.

Something was troubling him, it was Isisa she wasn't acting her normal self, he had been wondering if she was seeing someone, but when he got in touch with his Australian engineer Josh. The man had said that Isisa like holding the baby the had found on board the research boat. Josh had even made a picture with Isisa and the baby girl, Seto remembered the picture it tore at his heart. The two really made a couple for sure, he knew deep down in his heart whether she was a Pegasus or not she would be a great mother. The only thing he wished was that it was his child that Isisa was holding.

Meanwhile at the Blue Eyes White Dragon fountain, Joey, and the gang were hanging around waiting for Joey's next duel.

"I can't believe that it was Grandpa who I got to duel," said Joey for the 20th time that day

"Yea Joey we get the message" said Tristan who was getting annoyed with Joey

Téa was picking at her fries, when Mokuba came over to see them.

"How are you guys holding up" asked Mokuba

"Not too bad, we want to kill Joey though," replied Tristan

"Hey I heard that," said Joey trying to dunk Tristan in the fountain

"Ha-ha, I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves because Joey is being paired up with a very strong opponent. Even Seto got a lesson from her" laughed Mokuba

"You mean you brother lost to a girl," said Joey wide eyed

"Oops did I say that, well don't tell him, but in Battle City a girl name Mistress Dragons came up to my brother and dueled him. She must have known that he had Obelisk because she sent it to the bottom of his deck, and she kind of kicked his ass, but the weird thing was that she gave Seto a card and her locater and disappeared," said Mokuba

"Was she the one that was with us when we went to Pegasus's office" asked Duke

"Yea that was her" cried Mokuba cheerfully

"Oh, you mean the one that called me a stray," said Joey memory clicking

"I hate to say it Joey, but yea that was her," said Téa laughing

"Okay then, bring it on Mistress of Dragons because I'm going to show you what I means to be a real duelist" said Joey

"Too bad you have to wait till round one is over," laughed Mokuba

"Oh, snap no fair," pouted Joey

"Hey Mokuba is Maria here" asked Yugi

Mokuba looked sad at the mention of Maria,

"No not that I know of, but she is still weak and the doctors said that they were going to keep her over night, so I don't know if she went home with Isisa or got sent home" replied Mokuba

"You know what I haven't seen Isisa really at all as of late. What's going on with Isisa and Kaiba?" asked Téa

"I don't know, but from what I hear I think it is a rough patch. Seto and Isisa are not really talking," stated Mokuba

[Because someone is seeing another Filly] thought the Pharaoh

Yugi looked at his friend then back to Mokuba

"Hey you guys I am going to the washroom I'll be right back" said Yugi

"Okay don't be too long" replied Tristan

Yugi went into the men's washroom, when he got there, he noticed that no one was there so he closed the door. The Pharaoh appeared right beside him,

"What's with your moping?" asked Yugi

"Sorry, Yugi I just can't help it but feel sorry for Isisa. I mean Kaiba is cheating on her, with Mistress Dragons how else would have that Filly gotten into this tournament" stated the Pharaoh crossing his arms

"Well, for one she could be a Champion, and by the sounds of things she sounds pretty nice," replied Yugi

"Yea nice like an asp maybe"

"Pharaoh" scolded Yugi

"You don't judge people by their looks and appearances. Now you have to admit we don't know Mistress of Dragons well," said Yugi

"I-I-I oh Ra yes I admit" said the Pharaoh with anger

"Now was that so hard?" asked Yugi

The Pharaoh glared at him; just then, some came into the washroom. Yugi just went to the sink and washed his hands, while looking at the Pharaoh the whole time.

When he got out of the washroom, he headed back to where the gang was sitting. He had to laugh at Tristan, because from the looks of things he was dunked in the fountain.

"What happened?" asked Yugi when he returned

"Tristan made a comment and Joey didn't like it so he went swimming" laughed Téa with tears in her eyes

"Yea, I am not dating that Mistress of Dragons, Mai is the only girl for me," said Joey proudly

"Yea, he is into cougars," laughed Duke

Joey turned around so fast that Duke could not even see what was coming, but the next thing that Duke remembered was getting a full body dunk in the fountain. The gang laughed even more.

"Man I sure can't wait till school is over and done with, then our real lives can begin," said Tristan

"Yea, what do you have in mind" asked Téa

"I don't know," replied Tristan

"Well there is a job fair happening in the ballroom tonight at the Hotel" replied Mokuba

"Really" exclaimed Tristan

"Yea the best people out of their careers are there," stated Mokuba

"That is so cool we should so check it out," said Joey

"Yea but first you need to go duel Mistress of Dragons" interfered Téa

"Good point, hey Mokuba where am I dueling this dragon chick" asked Joey

"You are dueling her in the Tunnel of Love" explained Mokuba

"Oh, great" said Joey

"Come on," said Téa as she dragged Joey to the Tunnel of Love

The rest of the gang including Mokuba laughed all the way to the Tunnel of Love; little did they know that Seto from inside the Blue Eyes Fortress was watching them.

Seto watched as the gang headed for the Tunnel of Love, but he could not locate Mistress Dragons, [Where is she, if she doesn't show up she'll forfeit to that mutt] thought Seto franticly as he searched his video feed. She was one of the two people that sounded really suspicions, one was Zigfried Lloyd, and the other was she.


	97. The Women Behind The Veil

Chapter 97 The Women Behind The Veil

Isisa ran back to her Hotel room, when she had gotten there, she noticed that Maria and her nurse were not there so she ran into her room and sat on the bed, then cries into the pillow.

She remembered what Zigfried had said,

_Flash Back _

"_Mistress Dragons good to see you, may I have a word with you" asked Zigfried as he approached Mistress Dragons  
"I don't see why not" she responded _

"_Now please let us sit right here" he indicated on the bench under a tree_

_The two sat down and Mistress Dragons turned to him, _

"_What do you want?" she asked _

"_Come now Frau Kaiba, I know it is you behind the veil. There is no point in denying it" blurted Zigfried_

"_H-H-How did you know it's me' she asked lowering the veil _

"_I know these things" he responded _

"_I know that you and Herr Kaiba are having…difficulties shall we say" _

"_You mean our divorce," replied Isisa plain out as she let the veil hang to one side_

"_Yes, it is a deep shame that such a wonderful match should come to a sad and tragic end, but I know that he had it planned from the beginning isn't that right" said Zigfried with great sympathy in his voice_

_Isisa winched, the thought was still raw in her mind, but it was the plain truth that Seto did plan to divorce her from the beginning, but who was she kidding she didn't know he would be so handsome. For she didn't want to end up married to him in the first place, but now her, heart was ripped out of her chest and stomped on by Seto. _

"_I guess I saw it coming" she said quietly _

_The two duelists were hidden from any prying eyes, hence the thinking ahead on Zigfried's part. _

"_Isisa I know you must be going through an emotional roller coaster right now, but I know deep down you want to get back at him, but you just don't know how" explained Zigfried _

"_Not really, he had offered me a large sum of money, but I didn't take it, like I don't want it" replied Isisa almost in tears_

"_Here" said Zigfried as he handed a white handkerchief with lace edging _

"_You need something to comfort your fears, your worries, and your someone to protect you. Herr Kaiba doesn't do any of those things; you even saw for your self that his mind is straying. The Mistress of Dragons idea, was ingenious I wouldn't have thought of a better idea myself. You went to the heart of what you believed and you tested him, and what he failed he brought you to his room did he not. I mean if I were a married man, I would love the woman I had been given. You are the sun and the moon, and what did he do, he made an eclipse happen and shut out your glorious shine. You can't possible love him now" stated Zigfried with compassion _

"_I must really hate my self, but I love him still and I never told him not once" cried Isisa _

_The tears followed like a river down her face, but inside Zigfried smile, [Yes it is working just a little more and then I have what I need] he thought _

"_Isisa he hurt you badly, and worse he is seeing that Vivian Vong" lied Zigfried_

"_What!" exclaimed Isisa as the tears started to flow even more so_

"_I know you feel betrayed" started Zigfried again_

"_Stop, stop" said Isisa as she ran away _

_Zigfried looked at Isisa as she ran away, [I guess my plan is in motion] he thought with a smile _

_End of Flash Back_

[How could I believe those things that he said, but I wonder if they are true? Oh these cramps are killing me, what's going on with me] thought Isisa as she went to the bathroom. She then took a shower, but the pain didn't end. Isisa then wrapped her self in the bathroom robe and walked out of the bathroom, but as she made it out of master bedroom, her vision blurred and darkness later surrounded her.

**RW: An hour before **

Seto paced up and down, [Where the hell is she, she is supposed to be dueling that mutt] thought Kaiba fiercely as he kept looking up at the computer screen. Finally, he marched out of the computer room and marched right into his office. There he dialed the number for the hotel,

"Hotel Kaiba, how may we help you?" said a sweet voice over the phone

"Page me through to the manager" barked Seto losing his patience

The woman on the other line jumped, she quickly told the manager and he came running towards the phone.

"Manager here" he said into the phone  
"Page Mistress Dragons" barked Seto

"Yes sir" said the manager as he fingers flew over the keyboard

"Mistress Dragons is staying with Mrs. Kaiba should I phone right up" asked the manager

"Yes do that, and hurry," said Seto trying to calm down

A few moments later, the manager came back on the phone,

"I am sorry Mr. Kaiba but there is no word from inside, so I have sent someone to deliver the message," stated the manager

"Well, hurry it up will you" asked Seto at the end of his rope

"We are trying Mr. Kaiba to the best we can"

"Then do better, and don't phone me until you have results" snapped Seto as he slammed the phone down

"ROLAND" shouted Seto

Roland ran into the room,

"Track Mistress Dragons though the satellite system, she has to be somewhere" ordered Seto

"Right away" replied Roland as he ran back out to do his masters bidding

"Where the hell are you hiding Mistress Dragons?" shouted Seto as he smashed a glass cup against the wall. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, just then the phone rang,

"YES" said Seto tensely

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Markus from the Hotel, we have some bad news" replied the manager

"I don't want bad news I want good news," shouted Seto as he was about to slam the phone down for the second time that day

"But sir, it's your wife, the ambulance has been called" stated the manager, but it was too late Seto had already hung up

**RW: Hour and a half**

Back in the Tunnel of Love, the gang waits for Mistress Dragons to show up,

"Where is she" asked Téa

"I don't know this isn't like her, if she isn't here in four minutes she forfeits the duel and Joey wins" replied Mokuba looking at his watch

"That's not fun," complained Joey

"I know, you should be able to have a chance at dueling her," replied Yugi

From beside him the Pharaoh looked worried,

"Yugi something bad has happened, I can just feel it," stated the Pharaoh

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi

'I think Isisa is in some sort of trouble, like she is in great pain" replied the Pharaoh

"Are you sure" inquired Yugi

"Yes Yugi, my bound with Isisa is strong. I know when she aches and she knows when I ache. I just know that there is something wrong" replied the Pharaoh as he looked at exit of the Tunnel

"Well that does it, Joey as the one of the organizers of the KC Grand Tournament I declare you the winner" declared Mokuba

"What's with the long face Joey" asked Duke

"It's great to know that I won and all, but I want the fight, the thought of dueling against a duelist that kicked Kaiba's ass other then Yugi was exciting I want to duel Mistress Dragons, something is not right. Mokuba where is she staying" asked Joey

"I can't"

"Come on, just tell us we won't tell her how we really found her. We'll just say that we came across her room by accident" stated Joey

"Come on Mokuba, besides you were hyped to see this duel your self," pointed out Téa

"Okay, she is staying in Room 234 at the Hotel Kaiba," said Mokuba

"Hey that's not far from our room," exclaimed Duke

"Yea your right. Well what are we waiting for, lets go hunting for a dragon," shouted Joey as he lead the way towards the hotel

Back at the hotel Maria and her nurse walked to their room, they noticed that something was wrong in the air. The two looked around, but it wasn't until Maria screamed, which caused the nurse to come running.

When the nurse got to where Isisa was laying on the floor, with a blood puddle on her lower front, did the nurse clue in,

"Call 911 now" said the nurse as she went to check Isisa's vitals

Maria ran to the phone, and called the front desk they in turned called 911 and Seto, but he never took the call since he slammed down the phone.

So when the ambulance had arrived the nurse went in with Isisa, she had told Maria to wait for Isisa's lawyer to come and pick her up. So as Maria waited in the Lobby she saw Joey and the gang come in, she ran over to them crying.

"Isisa's hurt" cried Maria

"What happened?" asked Mokuba

"Yea what happened?" inquired Yugi

Maria recounted her tale on how she found Isisa.

"I have seen her in a long time" replied Téa

"Yea same here" responded Joey

Just then Seto arrived with his lawyer at the hotel, they were going to discuss the rest of the divorce in private, but when Mokuba ran up to him saying Isisa was taken to hospital. Seto had a dilemma on his hands, [Should I go to the hospital, or should I just stay here] he thought, but then Roland came into the building

"Mr. Kaiba good news we have located Mistress Dragons, she is at the St. Maria's Hospital," stated Roland

"Well that is good, now I can go find out why in the HELL she let that mutt win" said Seto

Maria looked at Seto,

"Mokuba" shouted Seto from over his shoulder

"Coming big bro" cried Mokuba as he ran over to his brother

As the three of them left, the gang decided that it was best they go and see Isisa. Knowing that Mistress Dragons was Joey's last duel of the day, they did not see the problem of them going to see Isisa. Then just as the gang was about to follow Kaiba, Isisa's lawyer shows up. Maria explains what happened and Sheri offers to give the gang a ride.

"Really" asked Joey

"Yes I brought the SUV so I have enough room for all of you" stated Sheri

"Well we might as well take it" pointed out Téa

"I want the front," says Maria as she heads on in to the SUV

"Well lets go," said Tristan

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh, he wasn't looking to well.

"It's not your fault," replied Yugi

"I should be there with her, I knew something was wrong" exclaimed the Pharaoh

"Good thing I am not letting you take over, you'll land us in Juvie and I don't think I would make it on the inside" replied Yugi as he ran out to join the gang

Inside the car, Maria dialed Isisa's cell phone, when someone picked up on the other line she said,

"The eagle is coming, the eagle is coming"

"What do you mean the eagle, who is the eagle?" replied Nuri  
"Oh, Ummm tell Isisa that the eagle is on his way and he is bring a vulture with him" stated Maria into the phone

"What"

"She'll know what it means, just tell her," replied Maria as she hung up.

Maria knew that Seto was going to find out about Mistress Dragons, and it was going to be sooner, then later.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Nuri was there waiting for Isisa to arrive, her spy, the falcon had told her there was something wrong. So she decided to stay close, even Isisa in her condition would be likely to miscarriage, and Nuri so hoped that she wouldn't after all her poor baby had been a stillborn. It had nearly killed her when she found out that she lost it, for a long time she had blamed herself, it had taken a lot of Isisa's loving, mothering care to help her over come. It still pulled at her heartstrings when she delivers a stillborn or even has to witness a miscarriage.

Nuri hoped that Isisa would be alright, she knew it was a part of life, but she also knew that it would kill Isisa. For Nuri knew that Isisa had no clue that she was pregnant, all that Isisa said was that she just had a stomach bug, but little did she know that it was more then a bug. It was life growing inside of her.

As Isisa was brought down out of the ambulance, Nuri went right to work with finding out what was the matter. She was surprised to see Mrs. Moto working with her.

"The doctor told me to help you," replied Clara as she helped bring Isisa into a private room

"I see," was the only thing that Nuri could say she was more focused on saving the child

"She is going to panic when she comes to" said Clara as she held Isisa's hand

"Yes she needs someone she knows," replied Nuri

The two women worked around the clock, by the time that Isisa was stable the gang, the two lawyers who were bickering, and Seto and Mokuba had been in the waiting room for already two hours.

"What's taking so long?" asked Mokuba tired of waiting

"She must be hurt more then I thought," replied Maria

Seto didn't say anything, he was furious; he had just found out that Mistress of Dragons was only a dueling name. The real person behind the veil was no other then Isisa.

[I can't believe it was Isisa that I dueled in Battle City] thought Seto as he started to flex his fingers

About another hour later, the gang saw Nuri coming out of Isisa's room. Her hands were covered in blood, and she was crying, she then turned and saw the gang, but at one look at them, she turned and went down the hall as fast as she could.

They were about to run after her, when the door to Isisa's room opened to reveal Mrs. Moto.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Yugi

But Clara didn't say anything

"Mr. Kaiba, may I have a word with you" she said trying to hold back the tears, her hands to were covered in blood.

**To Be Continued! **

_**Tell me what you think is going to happen…Cyber Cookies up for grabs…remember there is no wrong answer, if you are wrong you might just give me an idea you never know…for I am an on the spot writer…**_


	98. Good News, Bad News

Chapter 98 Good News, Bad News

**Note from the Author: **_The Winners of the Cyber Cookies are people who are getting warm. DragonHeart64,_ _HopelessRomantic183, and Dragongal. Congrates to you, all of you are getting warm. Sorry Lady Lavada, true it would make things interesting, but I just can't bring my self to doing that to Isisa…just yet. _

_So, thanks to everyone for reviewing, maybe next time if you didn't get it …except ProtoZero you being punished you know the reasons why…_

**RECAPP: **_"Mr. Kaiba, may I have a word with you" she said trying to hold back the tears, her hands to were covered in blood._

Seto stood up from the chair, everyone looked at him as he slowly walked towards Mrs. Moto

The two went away from the crowed, the two lawyers went to go find Nuri who was balling her eyes out.

"What' wrong is Isisa alright" asked Seto looking now worried

Mrs. Moto looked at him, trying very hard not to cry,

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry but Isisa miscarried" she said softly

Seto's eyes went wide then his fists clenched

"I'm so sorry," replied Mrs. Moto

"I wasn't aware of her pregnancy," said Seto quietly

"You weren't" said Mrs. Moto in astonishment

Seto shook his head,

"Can I go see her?" asked Seto

"In a few moments, the doctors want to stabilize her," replied Mrs. Moto

"I'll leave you alone, shall I tell the others," asked Clara

Seto shook his head. Clara then left and went to go and wash her hands.

After she had left the gang saw Kaiba breath deeply and constantly flexing his hands. The lawyers came back from their unfruitful search.

"Maybe you should take him for a coffee, something to get his mind off this" said Sheri quietly

"Yea, I will. The canteen food and drink are passable, you will phone me if there is any change right" replied Jonathan

"Yes, I will" nodded Sheri

"Okay, till then" replied Smith as he walked over to Seto and showed him to the canteen.

The gang didn't know what was going on, their search for Mistress Dragons had been unfruitful, but it had led them to Isisa.

"Okay this is driving me nuts" replied Joey pulling at his hair

"You'll say, but what I want to know is why Yugi's mom is here," replied Tristan

"Yea that is a good point" said Yugi

"You guys aren't you forgetting something…Kaiba is worried you can see that" stated Téa

"You have a point there, Rich Boy is acting like he's supposed to be" stated Joey

"Yea come on lets go to the front desk and see if Yugi's mom is there" said Tristan changing the subject.

The Pharaoh looked at the closed door then he looked at the gang, he turned and floated right through the door. There on a white bed with her eyes closed, laid Isisa. The Pharaoh could still smell the stench of blood that floated in the room, but he just brushed the smell off when he noticed a window slightly cracked open. He walked towards the bed and placed his transparent hand on Isisa's cheek.

"My sister, stay strong please you must. You are the light that brightens Kaiba's heart, and I know deep down he would dare lay finger on you in anger. Just please live" cried the Pharaoh as a single stray tear rolled down his face.

Back at the front desk, Yugi felt strange he had never felt this way it was almost traumatic. When his mother had finally came and asked why they were here. They group explained that they were in the KC Tournament. Mrs. Moto just shook her head.

"Why are you here mom," asked Yugi

"Yugi I told you why I am here four weeks ago," replied Clara sternly

"Can you remind me?" asked Yugi

"Fine, but I will only tell you one more time. I am here because Dr. Peterson wants me to be here and it is only for another week so I might not be home when this tournament is done" relied Mrs. Moto

"Okay, then" said Yugi

"Question. What is wrong with Isisa?" asked Joey

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that," replied Mrs. Moto

"Can you give us a hint" asked Yugi with pleading eyes

"No, I'm sorry it's family only" she said as she walked away

'Great, and Kaiba isn't going to say anything' replied Tristan as Mrs. Moto left

"Yea it sucks to be us, but I sure do that Isisa is alright," replied Joey

"Yea, come let's get out of Kaiba's hair," said Duke as he headed outside

"Right behind you" said Joey as the gang left the hospital

Back in the canteen area, Seto sat with his lawyer across from him nursing a cup of coffee that he hadn't even touched. Mokuba sat beside him and Maria beside the lawyer. The four sat in silence as the noise in the sitting area continued. Just then Jonathan's phone ran,

"Hello" he said

"Okay, I'll send him right to you" said Smith as he hung up

"Mr. Kaiba the doctors said it was okay to see your wife now" replied the lawyer

"I think I'll go see her, Mokuba and Maria no horse play okay," said Seto as he left

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba I'll keep an eye on them until you get back" said Smith

Seto just nodded as he left. Seto walked down the halls towards Isisa's room, when he got there he just stood outside the door. He then took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob, and gently turned the knob. Seto slowly walked in, inside the room was dark, and a bed light was the only light inside the room. Seto saw Sheri turn her head, she then got up and lowered her eyes as she took her things,

"I'll leave you to" she said as she walked out of the room

Seto went over to where Isisa lay, he saw the oxygen tube around her, the heart monitor, and such beside the bed, then he looked at Isisa she lay asleep on the bed. He could smell the stench of blood and went over to the window to open it more. When he did he hear a weak sound,

"I didn't think you would come"

Seto turned and saw that Isisa's eyes were open, he walked over and took her left hand and held it tight. The two didn't say anything, but looked at each other. Isisa then closed her eyes again, but squeezed Seto's hand. The two stayed like this for about ten minutes then Dr. Peterson and Mrs. Moto came in,

"I hope we are disturbing you two," he asked

Seto shook his head and kept holding onto Isisa's hand, he didn't notice the wheelchair that Mrs. Moto brought in.

"If you don't mind Mr. Kaiba we would like to do some tests on your wife. To make sure the miscarriage didn't do any scaring or tearing," stated the doctor

"And why would you want to know" asked Seto quietly

"Mr. Kaiba these things could cause troubles in future pregnancies so we want to be sure if it is safe for Mrs. Kaiba to have another child" responded the doctor

"Seto what do they want" asked Isisa almost pleading

"Shh, you're going to be okay" reassured Seto

"What do they want to do?" asked Isisa starting to panic

"It's okay, there are going to do some tests and then they'll be done with you" said Seto quietly

"If it helps Isisa, Nuri will be right along side you, providing she can stay dry eyed for about an hour or so" said Clara

"Seto please don't leave me," cried Isisa tears coming out of her eyes

"Isisa I will be right here waiting for you to come back" whispered Seto

"Please don't leave me," begged Isisa holding on to Seto tighter

"Isisa it's only going to be an hour, then we'll talk okay," said Seto with reassuring eyes

The two stared at each other, and then Seto gently lifted Isisa up and placed her in the chair with Mrs. Moto's help.

"Please don't leave me," cried Isisa as she clung on to Seto  
"Isisa I won't leave you, look at me, I won't leave you" he said

"You can come until we say so," suggested the doctor

Seto nodded and held Isisa's hand as Clara pushed the wheelchair gently. A few moments later, they came to a door that said, STAFF ONLY. Seto then kissed Isisa on the forehead and told her again that he would be right out here waiting for her. Isisa started to panic again, but Clara pushed her through the swinging doors, where Nuri was there to comfort Isisa.

They then placed Isisa on a bed and Clara said that they were going to do an ultrasound and nothing was going to hurt. Isisa had calmed down a little bit after Nuri had given her a potion she had made up to calm Isisa's nerves. She had slipped the potion when both the doctor and Clara weren't looking and hoping for the best.

As the Nuri and Dr. Peterson looked at the screen, Isisa held Clara's hand. They had turned the screen so that only the doctors could see what was on there. There was a lot of murmuring going on, but it was too quiet to hear what was being said. Isisa was getting nervous and the doctors could tell that she was uncomfortable with so many people, even though it was just three people.

Isisa's eyes followed every movement from both Dr. Peterson and Nuri, she didn't know what was going on, until Dr, Peterson when to the phone on the far end of the room and said,

"Cindy, can you send in Dr. Mitchell to the ultrasound room please" he then hung up the phone and smiled at Isisa slightly.

A few moments later an older doctor came into the room, greeted Isisa and Clara and then went to see what Nuri and Dr. Peterson. They pointed to something on the screen, and again talked in hushed voices. This went on for another twenty minutes, Dr. Mitchell then called another doctor in, and he also called a fellow doctor. This went on for about half an hour, until finally they agreed on a blood test to tell for sure. Isisa was out before they did the blood test.

When she woke up she was back in her room, Seto was busy doing some things on his laptop on a near by table. Isisa turned her head and looked out the window.

"What times is it," she asked

Seto turned his head and looked at her,

"You're awake" he said surprised

"Yes I am" smiled Isisa

Seto moved the chair over towards the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Tired, and ready to get out of here" laughed Isisa softly

"I bet you are," replied Seto

"What time is it?" asked Isisa again

"It's 7:20 in the morning. You slept through everything" he smiled

"You got to be kidding me," said Isisa as she closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that happened

Just then, Nuri and Dr. Peterson walked in,

"I trust we are feeling better then before," asked the doctor

"Yes" nodded Seto

"Good, good, now do you want to hear the good new or the really good news," asked the doctor smiling

Nuri smiled when the doctor said those words, Isisa could see a slight tear forming, but it wasn't a tear of sadness it was a tear of joy.

"I guess we could use some good news," stated Seto holding Isisa's hand

"Well, after long discussions and much debate we were able to say that Mrs. Kaiba is healthy and should have no troubles in having another child or so" started the doctor

"And after…"

"After debating we were able to say that Congratulations are in order" cut in Nuri

"What do you mean?" asked Isisa looking confused

"What I mean is that, Isisa in about eight and a half months you are going to be a new mother," replied Nuri smiling as the tear slid down her face

Seto and Isisa were silent,

"It means that you're pregnant Isisa," stated Nuri after a few moments


	99. A Sister From The Past

Chapter 99 A Sister From The Past

**Note from the Author: **_I know you are all enjoying the story, but I have noticed that some of you had missed the newest information on Nuri. So if you did please go and re-read the last two chapters, because if you are trying to find out who Nuri is those clues will give you a hint to who Nuri is or not. Thanks to all readers and I hope you enjoy this season _

**Words in bold are Egyptian **

Seto and Isisa looked at each other then back at Nuri.

"I take it you are happy" smiled Nuri

"B-B-But how does that work," replied Isisa looking lost

"Isisa you were going to have twins, but the stress and tension got to much and the one child couldn't handle it. The only reason that one lived was that it was stronger then the one that died. It wasn't your fault since you didn't know, but too much stress is not good, but now that you know you can learn to manage that" explained Nuri

"Well I think you have a right to see what your child looks like right at this moment" replied the Doctor as he opened a file folder that he brought with him. He handed the picture to Seto who just looked at it. He then handed the picture to Isisa and they both looked at it.

"Right now Isisa you are about six weeks so about a month and a half" replied Nuri as she saw the happy couple look at the picture.

"I can't believe that I never guessed," stated Isisa

"I always thought that I had a bug or something," she said as she looked at the tiny child

She placed a hand over her stomach and Seto then placed his. The two were quiet for a long time,

"I think we'll leave you to your own thoughts" stated the Doctor as he held the door for Nuri

When they had left Isisa looked at Seto,

"I never knew" she replied

"I know," he said as he took his hand off her stomach and placed it on her cheek

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"What do you think, either way the divorce is dissolved" stated Seto as he walked back to his laptop.

Isisa swung her legs off the bed and slowly pulled her self upwards. Seto grabbed his phone and punched in his lawyer's number. As Seto walked out of the room to take his call, Isisa stood up and saw a breakfast tray on the side. She slowly walked over to the tray and sat down in the chair where Seto sat a few moments ago. Isisa pulled the try towards her and started to eat on the 'hospital' meal.

When Seto finished his call he walked back into the room and saw that Isisa was there eating. He then came over and placed both hands on her shoulders gently. Isisa tilted her head the one way and rested her head against Seto's warm hand. Everything was peaceful for the moment, but then Seto's cell phone rang,

"Hello," stated Seto

"What do you mean you found out who that bastard is" he started to shout, but then he realized that Isisa was beside him and left the room, but before he did he brought a white paper bag with an expensive brand on the front and gave it to Isisa.

Isisa knowing what the bag contained took it and watched Seto leave the room. A few moments later Seto came back in,

"Isisa I have to go, Roland needs me for an issue" said Seto not wanting to upset Isisa now that he carried his child

"Just go" she said

"Isisa I will send the car to come and get you" replied Seto

"Just go, they need you," said Isisa knowing that Seto was always going to be busy

Seto took in a deep breath and saw that Isisa wasn't sure on what his intentions were, looked at her, and then said,

"We'll talk about the child later, okay" reassured Seto as he left.

Isisa watch him go, she then looked in the bag and found an outfit for her to wear. She took the clothes out of the bag and changed into them. Just as she was getting her bra on, Mrs. Moto came in,

"Wow, I see you are already dress, Isisa you won't be able to be discharged until 10:00 so you might as well relax" said Mrs. Moto as she took the breakfast tray away.

"I know it is just that I need to get the thought of being a mom around my head first," said Isisa

"Well, if you want to, right after this I am doing a parenting course for new parents if you want to sit in that is fine with me" said Clara as she headed out the door

"I think I might head down to the maternity ward and just hang around there," said Isisa smiling

"Fine with me, the offer is still there" said Clara as she left the room

Isisa looked at the clock then went back onto the bed and rested.

After 11:30 Isisa woke up to Clara walking in,

"Oh, you are still here, well your ride is here" she said

Isisa stood up and grabbed her things that she had made ready before she went back to bed and walked out the door. Before she left, she said good-bye to Mrs. Moto and then headed out the door.

Isisa walked towards the front desk, a nurse there helped her with the discharge papers, just as Isisa was finishing the last part, Roland walked into the hospital.

"Mrs. Kaiba" he said

"Yes," said Isisa turning around looking at Roland

"Your ride is here, my orders are to take you back to the Hotel Kaiba until Mr. Kaiba can meet you there himself" stated Roland

"Alight" replied Isisa as she handed the discharge papers to the front desk nurse

While in the limo, Isisa thought about her newfound pregnancy, [I can't believe I am going to be a mom] she thought. Isisa looked at her cell phone and called her stepfather.

"Hello," stated Pegasus over the phone,

"Father it's me Isisa" said Isisa

"Oh, Princess, I am so sorry, but that Dartz business didn't go over to well with the company. I believe that Kaiba boy is suffering the same loss," explained Pegasus

"I see; there is something I want to tell you. Are you sitting?" asked Isisa smiling

"Of course I am sitting down, what else would I be doing," laughed Pegasus

"Well in several months, there is going to be someone new" smiled Isisa

Pegasus thought for a moment, then said,

"I need more of a hint"

"It is a person"

"That is not much of a hint," laughed Pegasus

"Well, it takes nine months to make, have any guesses," said Isisa

Pegasus went silent on the other side of the line; he knew the day that he had to tell Isisa the truth had come. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

"Father are you there" said Isisa on the line worriedly

"Yes Princess I am here" said Pegasus

"Is there something wrong" asked Isisa now concerned

"Isisa your pregnant aren't you," asked Pegasus

"Yes, but what does that have to deal with anything" asked Isisa

"Isisa, you know your mother died from giving birth to you right" started Pegasus

"Yes, I have heard the story, is there something wrong" asked Isisa

"Isisa, it wasn't just your mother who died in giving life…it was everyone from that blood line and it means the same thing will happen to you" said Pegasus quietly

Isisa went silent and looking out the window, she then placed a hand on top of her belly and a stray tear rolled down her face.

"Isisa are you there" asked Pegasus

"Yes I am still here," she said quietly

"Are you coming to Egypt," he asked

"Yes I will be soon," she said

"Okay, then we will meet at the Arabian Star Ranch okay, you an me will have a talk there" said Pegasus

"Yes okay, I will see you there" she said

"Yes see you there, I love you Princess"

"I love you to father" smiled Isisa as the tears started to fall

Roland looked in the rear view mirror, he knew something was wrong, from the way Isisa was turning towards the window he knew that it had to do with her pregnancy. When he pulled up to the Hotel Kaiba, he got out and opened her door, the tears had been dry, but it was clear to anyone that she had been crying. Isisa walked into the hotel and saw that there was a Trade Show going on in the ballroom, so she walked towards the ballroom, when Roland stopped her,

"Mrs. Kaiba, you best go to your room," stated Roland

"I will I just want to be by my self" said Isisa

"My orders were…"

"I'm not leaving the hotel, go back to Seto he will need your help" said Isisa over her shoulder as she walked into the ballroom.

In the ballroom, there were many different things set up. There were food promotions, crafts, schools, businesses, and more. Isisa wandered through the booths until she came to a crowd of woman all gathered around one booth.

"Come and see the newest perfume line, Woman in Charge," stated an announcer

Isisa watched as a blond woman took the stage, the woman turned towards the crowed, and then something clicked. [Wait as second…is that…no that can't be] thought Isisa, as she looked at the woman closer. Just as the crowed was dispersing, Isisa pushed her way through towards the front of the booth. She saw that the woman was talking on the phone to someone, for she was yelling in Egyptian.

"**I told you FIND HIM OR I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU FOR DINNER" **shouted the blonde-haired person in Egyptian

"**Excuse Me," **replied Isisa also in Egyptian

The woman turned towards her and her eyes went wide. She then said something quickly and hung up.

"Isisa is that you" she said looking at Isisa

"Seshafi is that really you," said Isisa also in wide eyed

"Wow, talk about a blast from the past," they said together

The two women laughed together after they had said that.

"What brings you to the modern world" asked Seshafi

"I should be saying the same thing," replied Isisa

"Well you go first, you are after all the youngest," teased Seshafi

"Only by two months" stated Isisa

"Okay, I'll go first. After that nasty business in ancient Egypt, things got out of control and well I kind of landed here, where I have made a big name for my self" replied Seshafi

"Well, you could say that I have been reborn for about 5000 times" laughed Isisa

"Oh, that has got to hurt…you do know who I am right" asked Seshafi

"Of course, you are my half sister on my father's side," replied Isisa

"You have your memories girl, that is good to know," stated Seshafi

"Hey what are you doing here at the Hotel Kaiba?" asked Isisa

"Oh, you know promoting my new perfume line, Woman in Charge," stated Seshafi proudly

"That is good to know," praised Isisa

"Thank you, do you want to go for a drink and catch up?" asked Seshafi

"That would be great, the bar is in the lounging area," replied Isisa

"I know, last night when I got here I made a bee line for the bar," laughed Seshafi as she signaled for one of her helpers to take over.

As the two women walked out of the door, a large group of people came in. they waited for the group to pass, but in that group was Joey, Téa, Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Rebecca, and Maria. They didn't see Isisa with the other woman, but as they got away from the door, Yugi looked over to where the Pharaoh was walking behind him.

"Did you just feel that?" asked the Pharaoh quickly

"Feel what" asked Yugi confused

"That feeling, like someone was going to kill you" asked the Pharaoh

"Nope"

"Well I just did and not it's gone…I have a really bad feeling about this," said the Pharaoh

"You have bad feelings about everything," replied Yugi as he walked towards the food booth were Joey, Tristan, and Duke were pigging out.


	100. A Burnt Child Dreads Fire

Chapter 100! A Burnt Child Dreads Fire

**Note From The Author: **_Okay how many know the phrase 'poking the fire' well if you don't the name of this chapter and that phrase are a like _

In the bar Isisa and Seshafi talked about many things,

"What happened to your red eyes?" asked Isisa as she stared into Seshafi's bright blue ones

"Oh, these are just colored contacts, red eyes aren't good for business they scare the businessmen away" laughed Seshafi as she sipped her Tropical spritzer

"Isisa so, let me see the ring," stated Seshafi changing the subject

"Oh, you mean this one," asked Isisa as she held up her hand

"Yes, I see. It looks like the one that asshole gave you in the past" said Seshafi as she placed her nose high in the air

"Yea I know, its weird I keep comparing Seth to Seto and I find that well, Seth was better then Seto. I mean he was…"

"Better, please they are both one and the same. Men are hard as ever now a day, they were worse in the past. I mean look at me; I am not the same girl that was a wallflower at every social gathering or every party. Here I can do what I want, say, what I want, and not have to take anyone's bullshit. I just give it right back," pointed Seshafi out

"I know, but I mean Seth was less arrogant then Seto and I know Seto has his faults, but they are different," pleaded Isisa

"That bastard got you pregnant again didn't he' stated Seshafi as she placed her drink down on the bar counter

"H-H-How did you know" declared Isisa

Seshafi placed both of her hands on her face and then started to slowly massage her temples.

"Isisa, Isisa, Isisa it is not too hard to tell that you are pregnant…"

Just then, Seshafi's phone rang,

"Hold on I will be right back" stated Seshafi as she left Isisa and headed into the woman's bathroom.

"What the hell do you want?" hissed Seshafi into her phone

"Mistress, we have some news from the Mafia and the Black Market stocks," replied a voice on the other line

"Forget the Mafia and Black Market I want to know why in Seth's (Egyptian God of Destruction and Evil) name I didn't find out that Isisa was pregnant sooner," she hissed back

"I-I-I"

"I told you to keep current up to the second tabs on her. I don't want to have to find out on my own," she hissed more

'She-"

"Shut up you fool" hissed Seshafi

Meanwhile Isisa was drinking her mineral water, when Seto came towards her.

"You shouldn't be drinking alcohol," he said as he pulled up to a chair and took Isisa's drink away

"For your information it's mineral water" snapped Isisa as she took her glass back

"I didn't know, and it's funny I didn't know a lot of things" replied Seto

"Like what," said Isisa turning her back to Seto

"Well, were should we start. There was that little issue about the pregnancy…"

"Which I didn't know about until I miscarried," snapped Isisa again

Just then, Seshafi returned and when she saw Seto her back straighten, her shoulders tensed, and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Isisa who is this gentleman that is with you…is he bothering you," asked Seshafi sweetly

"Good thing he is driving me nuts" said Isisa as she glared at Seto from the corner of her eye

"I take it there is some tension between you…tisk tisk just like in the past when he found out," replied Seshafi as she shook her head

"Past" asked Seto

"Yes, Seto don't you remember that in the past that when Isisa found her self pregnant you started to see that sweet thing…oh what was her name…Kisara I believe"

Blue Eyes jerked her head at the mention of that name.

"I don't know what you are talking about woman" stated Seto sternly as he snaked his arm around Isisa and said,

"Isisa were are going, we still have an unfinished discussion to finish" stated Seto

"No we don't" stated Isisa

"And besides, I have introduced you" said Isisa sweetly

"I don't want an introduction," declared Seto

"Seto, this is my half sister and sister in law, Seshafi" introduced Isisa ignoring Seto's comment

Seto and Seshafi stared at each other; just then, Seshafi's glass broke and caused a break in the staring match. The hairs behind Seto's neck were standing on end, [I know her from some where but where] thought Seto; the bartender came over and cleaned the mess up. Isisa then said good-bye to Seshafi

"Hey don't be a stranger now okay" laughed Seshafi as she said good-bye

"Don't worry I won't" laughed Isisa back

Seto led Isisa out of the lounge area and back up to his room, but when the elevator landed on his floor. Isisa stayed in the elevator,

"This is not my floor," she said

"Your things have been moved under my orders," said Seto half way out of the elevator

"How dare you, my things are not to be touched" said Isisa as she marched out of the elevator

"Man how did dad ever cope with mom when she was pregnant with me" said Seto aloud as he walked towards his room. When he got there, he found Isisa waiting for him, [we are going to be doing some major patching up work] thought Seto as he pulled out his key, and unlocked his door. Isisa marched in, found her suitcases, and looked for her cards. Seto went to the bathroom and didn't see Isisa leave the room with her deck. It wasn't until Seto had came out of the bathroom and noticed that Isisa was not in the room. He looked around to make sure that she was gone and then phoned Roland.

"Roland Isisa is gone, bring the car," he said as he made his way down the hall at a fast pace.

Meanwhile Isisa was in a cab heading towards Kaiba Land, when she got there she paid the taxi and headed into the gates. She slipped into the park unnoticed by anyone and headed to find the gang.

"I owe Joey a duel," she said

"Why do you owe him anyways?" replied Blue Eyes beside her

"Because I always show up and yesterday was understandable but I need to cough up," she stated as she spotted Joey's jacket

"Hey Joey wait up" she hollered

The gang turned to see Isisa.

"Hey Isisa I thought you were still in the hospital" asked Téa

"They let me go, what are you guys doing here," asked Isisa

"Well, we went to see the Trade Show but they kicked us out after Joey and Tristan pigged out on some of the booths, so we came back here" replied Duke

"Hey we weren't the only ones," growled Joey and Tristan

"Yea, you were part of it too, Duke" laughed Maria

"Okay, I admit was a part of it, to a certain point" confessed Duke

"What do you want Isisa" asked Yugi  
"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to Joey for as second" she asked

"I don't see the problem," said Joey

The two of them walked away from the group to talk.

"Joey I understand that Mistress Dragons forfeited to you is that right" asked Isisa once they were away from the gang

"Yea how did you know?" asked Joey

"Lets just say that I know her," replied Isisa

"Okay," stated Joey

"What does this have to do with me"

"You see Joey I want to challenge you," challenged Isisa

"Wha…what was that again" asked Joey cleaning his ears out

"Joey read my lips…I want to challenge you to a duel" repeated Isisa

"You're kidding right," said Joey taken aback

"Nope. Meet me at the Tunnel of Death not the Tunnel of Love" stated Isisa as she walked way

The gang then came up to Joey who was still stunned.

"What did she ask you?" questioned Tristan

"She wants to challenge me to a duel in the Tunnel of Death" stated Joey slowly

"Are you sure she didn't say Tunnel of Love because I haven't seen the Tunnel of Death yet" asked Duke

"Nope she said Tunnel of Death," restated Joey

"Okay, so are you going to duel her?" asked Tristan

"I guess so," replied Joey

"Okay then lets go find the Tunnel of Death," laughed Tristan as he led the way

The gang took a whole hour before they finally found the Tunnel of Death. Joey went in first and when he was half way through the ride when the ride stopped. He looked around and there waiting for him, was Isisa. She was dressed in her Mistress of Dragons outfit, but she didn't have the veil and head covering.

"What gives with the out fit" asked Joey

But Isisa didn't answer,

"Okay now I am really confused, Isisa can you explain" asked Joey

The rest of the gang then came and saw that Isisa was dressed as Mistress Dragons, the Pharaoh was the first to realize that Mistress Dragons was really Isisa in disguise; he then glared at her,

"Hey I'll get you for the twins comment" he said shaking his fist

"Pharaoh calm down"

"What do you mean calm down" glared the Pharaoh

"Isisa was it the meaning of this" asked Joey

"You want a fight I am going to give you a fight" said Isisa

"So you are Mistress Dragons," stated Téa

"That's right one of the same," replied Isisa

"Alright then, you are going to wish you never forfeited," declared Joey

"Too bad you already are out of the tournament," said Isisa not so sweetly

"Take that back" shouted Joey

"You wish," stated Isisa

The two activated their Duel Disks, and drew five cards. They looked at their hands and then Isisa said,

"I think I will start off this show"

"Why should you?" barked Joey get revved up for the upcoming fight

"Because Joey, I am a lady after all"

"Oh sure you are a lady" said Joey sarcastically

"What don't believe me, well how about this, I will go frist since I am older and not to mention a soon to be mommy" said Isisa with a smile

The gang went silent, the Pharaoh's mouth and eyes were wide open, Joey went as white as a ghost.


	101. Red Eyes Vs Blue Eyes

Chapter 101 Red Eyes Vs. Blue Eyes

As everyone let the shock sink in, Isisa just looked at the group and a smile spread across her face,

"What is everyone surprised" she asked

No one answered,

"Okay now you are starting to scare me, Joey say something' stated Isisa

"I-I-I don't know what to say," stuttered Joey

"Well at least that is something," laughed Isisa

"Congrats Isisa," stated Téa

"Thanks, just found out today too" smiled Isisa

"So Joey are we going to duel," teased Isisa

"Ummm"

"Joey you can't back out" stated Isisa looking at Joey

"I guess so," said Joey not sure of himself

Isisa drew a card then said,

"I place Dragon Princess in attack mode, and then I place two cards facedown. That ends my turn"

Joey looked at his cards, [Man now I am really regretting my words] thought Joey

"I place two cards facedown, and one card in defense" said Joey as he ended his turn

"Come on Joey give me something I can use," replied Isisa

"Well, you get what you get" said Joey back

Isisa glared at Joey,

"Okay, if your going to act that way then lets see what you got" said Isisa

"Dragon Princess attack Joey's facedown card" ordered Isisa

Dragon Princess attacked Joey's facedown card, which was Alligator's Swordsmen. As the card was destroyed, the Pharaoh started to recover from shock Isisa had given him.

"But that doesn't make any sense" said the Pharaoh to himself

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi

"Joey must have had two traps or at least one, and he let Isisa get away with it," pointed the Pharaoh out

"I see," said Yugi quietly

"Is that all you got Joey," taunted Isisa

"There is more," replied Joey

"Okay then, try this one for size, Solomon's wishes. I am sure you know what this card means" assured Isisa

"Yea I know what it does," replied Joey

'Okay then, well I also bring forth Dragon Queen, and place one more card facedown" replied Isisa as she finished her turn

"Now you are going to wish you never had challenged me," stated Joey was be placed Leogun on the field

"Now my Lion is going get ride of your royals" smiled Joey

"Is that so, well then teach me not to play with royals then" laughed Isisa

"Those words are going to come back and bite you in the butt Isisa. Now Leogun attack Dragon Princess," shouted Joey as Leogun began his attack.

A bright light filled the dark Tunnel of Death. When it cleared, Dragon Princess remained on the field, Joey looked shocked.

"What the hell happened?" said Joey wide eyed

"Oh nothing much, just a trap called Negate Attack" smiled Isisa

"That is cruel, just cruel" said Joey as he pouted

"Look at the bright side, you are taking it better then the last guy I dueled. He was such a sore loser," replied Isisa sweetly

"Grrrr" was only thing Joey could say

"Okay, now lets see what I can do, Ahhh I see I can place another card on the field. I place Dragon King on the field, and now Dragon King please show Leogun what it means to be royal" ordered Isisa sweetly as Dragon King raised his sword.

Meanwhile Seto fumed in the limo, [How could she just slip away like that. We still have a discussion to finish] thought Seto as he neared Kaiba Land. He looked out and saw the rides in operation. When they arrived at the Blue Eyes Fortress, Mokuba was there to meet him,

"What are you doing back here so soon?" asked Mokuba

"I need to find Isisa, she is somewhere in the park" said Seto as he started to search the rides

"What makes you think Isisa is here" wondered Mokuba

"Because the geek patrol is here" said Seto as he saw Joey and the gang going to the Tunnel of Death

"Are you two fighting or something?" asked Mokuba

"In a way we are" said Seto as he saw that Joey's car stopped

"Where is that mutt going?" asked Seto as he tried to get Joey on camera

"I don't now, it's a blind spot, but what ever is going on there the gang are sure going to," replied Mokuba as he saw the video feed playing before him

'There must be another way to see where they are going" said Seto

"Yea, but you would have to go there in person to find out," said Mokuba

"Okay, because I am sure Isisa is there somewhere with that gang" said Seto as he left the room.

"Hey wait up for me," said Mokuba as he ran after his brother

Seto walked up to the Tunnel of Death and told the operator to stop the ride where Joey was stopped. Mokuba joined his brother in the car and lowered the bar. When the two came to the place where Joey and the gang had disappeared to, they saw the back of the gang, but they couldn't quiet make out what they were doing. As they got out of the car and had gotten closer, Téa turned her head and saw Seto and Mokuba approaching.

"Umm guys looks like trouble is here," she said

"What do you mean?" said Tristan as he turned to see what Téa was looking at

"Oh" he replied as he saw Seto and Mokuba approached

"Hey Joey, you and Isisa might want to finish your duel quick…Daddy's here and Uncle are here and they don't look happy" replied Tristan as he tried to warn Joey

"What the hell is going on," asked Seto as he came up to the duel?

When he saw that Isisa was dueling Joey he cringed,

"Okay, this duel is over" he shouted

"Not a chance Seto, I owe Joey," said Isisa glaring at Seto

"Isisa you don't owe this mutt" responded Seto

"Hey, Kaiba do you want me to come over there and pound some sense into you," warned Joey

"A stray like you doing much damage, I am scared," stated Seto while rolling his eyes

Joey was about to go and pound Seto, but Isisa stopped him,

"Joey stop, if you step out of the dueling area you'll forfeit and that won't work" stated Isisa

Joey stopped and fumed at Seto, but Seto just smiled

"You're right Isisa. Lets finish our duel," replied Joey ignoring Kaiba

"That's good, so maybe you'll start dueling. You haven't been dueling like yourself Joey, what's wrong," asked Isisa

"Nothing" replied Joey looking done at his cards

"This duel is not going to get finished," warned Seto

"Oh shut it Kaiba," said Tristan making a fist

Seto just shook his head, but watched the duel. About twenty minutes later, Isisa was board out of her mind, Joey had been letting her do must of the winning, and that was driving her nuts. She had taunted Joey, but nothing worked Joey did not attack her. Isisa wondered if it had to do something with Seto being here and the gang knowing she was pregnant, [Maybe I shouldn't have told them, because Joey is not fighting at his fullest. I think I have to make him and I have just the cards to do that. Since he has Baby Dragon on the field I hope that he has the card I know he has in his deck] thought Isisa as she pulled out a card from her deck.

"Okay Joey this is driving me nuts, if you are not going to fight me like you mean it willingly then I am going to force you and I have just the cards that will make me. I activate the card, Forced Play, and Forced Combat. Now you have to fight me like you mean it. I'll explain, I choose a card from your hand to bring to the field and then you HAVE to attack me whether you like it or not, so Joey lets see if you have the card I want" said Isisa as she walked over to Joey and looked at his hand.

As Isisa looked at Joey's hand she saw the card that she was looking for,

"Joey I am playing Time Wizard and placing it on the field, so now you have to attack me, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything with Time Wizard before you attack me" laughed Isisa as she returned to her side of the field.

"What the hell is her plan?" asked Tristan

"I don't know, but Joey hasn't been dueling like he means it. It is like he is scared to hurt Isisa," said Téa

"Well that doesn't surprise me at all," stated Kaiba plainly

"Will you shut up no one asked your opinion" shouted Duke

"Hush, you guys. Both of the duelists have to concentrate and they can't do that with you three fighting, yes Tristan that includes you to," reasoned Téa

"But Kaiba is being an ass" said Tristan

"Yea Téa" agreed Duke

"I need female friends," grumbled Téa

The duel continued, Joey activated Time Wizard's ability and changed Baby Dragon into Thousand Year Old Dragon; the ability had destroyed Isisa's Dragon King, Dragon Queen, and Dragon Princess.

"Now that is what I am talking about," said Isisa as her life points went down to 2500

"I have to admit that was pretty good feeling," said Joey in agreement

Joey then started to duel more aggressively then he had been doing before, Isisa was also enjoying the duel, but the only one who didn't enjoy the duel was Kaiba. He frowned during the whole duel. Then when Joey had brought his Red Eyes Black Dragon out and Isisa had her Soul of the Blue Eyes, the gang was again shocked, but Kaiba wasn't for he had experienced that dragon before. He pulled out his cell phone and called the Blue Eyes Fortress.

Just as Joey was about to call out an attack, both holograms started to static up, and then finally the duel was done,

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted Joey

"What happened' asked Téa

"I don't know," said Yugi, but the Pharaoh was looking at the smiling Kaiba

Everyone was asking each other why the duel was over. Then Isisa looked at Seto and said,

"So just because you lost to a girl you have to act like an asshole'

"I don't know what you are talking about darling," said Seto not so innocently

"Oh don't give me that crap you know full well or do I have to remind you how I kicked your ass" snapped Isisa

"Wait a second, your Mistress of Dragons," pointed Mokuba

"YOUR WHAT!" shouted the gang together

"Yes I am Mistress Dragons, but that is only my dueling name, and yes I am the one who royally kicked Seto's ass. And it is good thing, he needed it" said Isisa as she marched past Seto

Seto grabbed her arm,

"You and I need to talk" he said,  
"I don't think so, let me go" Isisa said trying to get out of Seto's grasp

"Hey Kaiba, get your hands off her" said Joey coming closer

"Yea hands off the lady, Kaiba" said Duke

"You two just keep walking," said Seto looking at the three boys coming towards him

Then just like that, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were on Seto. Isisa got out of Seto's grasp and left with Maria following behind. The Pharaoh taking the cue from they way Isisa as snapping at Kaiba, changed places with Yugi by force and joined the three boys that were holding Kaiba down. Yugi however protested too much that the pain from Kaiba's punches had taken control over his body again, and started to pull off Tristan. When he got Tristan off and set him straight, they started to work on pulling off Duke and Joey. After they had gotten those two off, Seto got back to his feet and threw daggers with his eyes at Joey who took it as another challenged and lunged forward into anther attack, but Seto was ready for this one. He threw his right fist into Joey's jaw hand that caused Joey to fall right on to the ground. 

When Joey was on the ground, Seto turned on his heels fast and called out to Mokuba, caught a car, and headed out after Isisa.

The gang when towards Joey,

"You okay Joey' asked Tristan

"Yea, it's not like I am not used to it," replied Joey rubbing his jaw

"Lets get you check out" suggested Téa

"I'm fine, let's get out of here," grumbled Joey as he got up

"Besides, Yugi has to prepare for the finals," said Joey as he headed out of the Tunnel of Death

"Yea you got a point" pointed out Téa

"I hope Isisa shows Kaiba whose boss," said Duke

"I like girls who like to take charge every now and then" he smiled

"Duke that is gross" stated Téa as she slapped Duke

"What it is the God Lawful truth, I do like chicks that like to take charge once in a while, not all the time, but sometimes" defended Duke

"Yea and last time I checked Serenity doesn't fall into that category," whispered Tristan

"I'm gonna kill you" said Duke as he and Tristan wrestled on the ground,

"Not you guys too, man I seriously need some female friends," said Téa as she caught a car and headed out by herself

'What is her problem" said Joey

"I don't know Joey, but that is a good question," stated Yugi


	102. Pillow Talk

Chapter 102 Pillow Talk

Isisa walked out of the Tunnel of Death, Maria followed behind at a run.

"What is the matter?" asked Maria

"Are you not happy that you are going to be a mom?"

"Maria you don't know how I can't wait to be a mom, it just that I don't think that Seto doesn't get that I need to prove to my self that I want to do things on my own and not having to depend on him always" stated Isisa as she looked up and saw Seto walking towards her

"Isisa" Seto stated as he caught up to Isisa

Isisa turned when she saw Seto coming towards him.

"Seto I don't want to talk to you" stated Isisa trying to hide her tears

Seto came up to Isisa, Maria and Mokuba walked to the shade of a near by tree.

"Isisa I know probably want to kill me, but I had to stop that duel" said Seto softly

"Did you ever think that I just wanted to prove to myself that I could duel Joey. Just because you hate him doesn't mean that you can interfere with my duel. He wasn't even dueling his best you saw that your self and you know that Joey wasn't going to hurt me" cried Isisa

"Isisa please go back to the hotel, I know you are tired and I have to go deal with Zigfried," said Seto gently rubbing Isisa's back

"Seto I need to be able to stand on my two feet, not leaning on everyone to do my work" replied Isisa as she turned and looked into Seto's eyes

"I guess there has been some major misunderstanding going on," whispered Seto as he pulled Isisa into his arms

"You think," replied Isisa

"Just go back to the hotel and we'll talk about this later" said Seto as he kissed Isisa's forehead and left.

Mokuba saw that his brother was talking to Isisa and he knew that they needed to be alone.

"What do you think they are talking about" asked Maria

"I don't know, is it true that I am going to be an uncle" asked Mokuba

"Yep congrats" said Maria looking down on the ground

"Your still mad at me aren't you," stated Mokuba as he looked at Maria

"I am little," stated Maria quietly

"You know I don't care about Rebecca she is just a friend" he said

"Yea I know and the same as me" replied Maria

"No, Maria you are more then a friend, I think of you as a sister" said Mokuba

"There are things you never told me that I was surprised about, like the mythology I never knew you liked that" continued Mokuba  
"It's just light reading that's all" responded Maria

"Yea right light reading my ass. Is that what you have been reading when you are my place. I caught you lots of times going into the library and reading a book by candle light" stated Mokuba

"I just like mythology, I guess hanging around with Isisa it kind of rubs off on you" smiled Maria

"Yea I guess so, come on we'll get some great seats for the final round" exclaimed Mokuba as he saw Seto come in his direction

"Okay I'll come," replied Maria

_Later that evening_

Back at the Hotel Kaiba, Isisa laid her head on the bed and looked at the clock, [Seto should be here by now] she thought as she looked back up at the ceiling. Then the phone rang, she walked to where the phone was ringing,

"Hello" she said

"Mrs. Kaiba, Yugi Moto and his friends wish to come and see you. Should I send them up?" asked the desk clerk

"Yes please do," she said as she hung up

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Isisa went to answer it and sure enough, there was the gang waiting for her.

"Hey Isisa how are you" asked Tristan

"Ummm, why do you want to see me" she asked

"Well believe it or not Rich Boy called us and asked us to keep you company. He must be already getting worried" snickered Joey as he walked in and plumped himself on the loveseat

"Joey get your feet off" slapped Téa

"Jeez, sometimes I really hate girls," said Joey as he placed his feet on the ground

"Okay so what do you want to talk about" asked Duke

"I don't know," replied Isisa

"Hey Isisa are you really going to be a mom" asked Joey

"Yes, I can't wait" smiled Isisa [Too bad they don't know anything about the curse. I think I had better not tell them…not yet anyhow]

"Well congrats, looks like Kaiba finally hit the nail on the head" laughed Tristan

"Tristan keep it G-rated," snapped Téa

'Is something bothering you" asked Isisa

"Oh, nothing" replied Téa

"So when are you due" asked Yugi blushing

"I am due in February," replied Isisa looking at a near by calendar

"So that means you have 8 ½ months left…right," asked Téa

"Yea about that" responded Isisa

The gang talked with Isisa for about three hours, Isisa then looked at the clock on the mantle. Seto had still not arrived, she wanted to get the chat over and done with, but she knew that it was going to be a long one two. It was around 10 pm when the gang said they had to call it quits.

"We are flying out tomorrow so yea, keep in touch Isisa," said Tristan

"Yes I have all your email addresses so I can email you on the details" smiled Isisa

"Yea everyone's except Joey's," laughed Duke

"I'll have you know that we got Internet to, and I did make an account," stated Joey proudly

"Really that is a first, maybe that girlfriend your dad has is doing a good impression" stated Tristan

"Yea, and guess what she even said that if I want to become a bodyguard she could have my records cleared" stated Joey

"Wow, she must have friends in high places" replied Yugi

"Yea, she has a brother who owns a security company and she said that he could make things 'disappear' if you know what I mean," laughed Joey

"Are you going to take her up on her offer?" asked Isisa

"I don't know, I like cooking so I think I might want to study that," stated Joey

"Well Sheri Marshals does have friends in high places and she has dirt on almost everyone in the food industry. She is a good influence for you dad, and besides when you are done you're schooling, you are going to have to make dinner for everyone, including Seto" laughed Isisa

"Yea I'll slip in poison," laughed Joey as the gang pushed him out the door

As the group left, Isisa called out to Yugi,

"Mind if I take to the Pharaoh…alone" asked Isisa

"Ummm sure" replied Yugi unsure

"Isisa I am here" replied the Pharaoh

"Brother, I take it that you are surprised to hear about my condition' responded Isisa

"I could say that I was more then surprised more like shocked," laughed the Pharaoh

"Yea, I was to," replied Isisa

"Isisa don't worry everything will be alright, besides Kaiba has had experience with kids. I mean he did raise Mokuba by himself" pointed out her brother

"Yes I guess and I do hope that things work out between me and him," said Isisa sadly

"Isisa, if he hurts you or the child. You know where to find me," said the Pharaoh as he hugged his sister

"I think I better go, Yugi will be dying to get back to Domino," laughed the Pharaoh  
"Yes I guess, see you later" stated Isisa

"Yes see you later" replied the Pharaoh as he left Isisa standing in the doorway.

Isisa closed the door behind them, and looked at the clock. It was late and she was tired, she went to the bedroom and got out her nightgown. She put it on and then started to turn off all the lights, she had left one on in the salon so that Seto had something to see when he got back. Isisa then walked to the bedroom and closed the doors; she turned off all the lights and crawled into bed. The silk sheets cold against her skin, she shivered then tucked the sheets around her as the silk started to warm up.

Isisa was asleep by the time Seto came back to the hotel room, he was shaking his head cursing himself for being so late. He had hated to call Yugi and the gang, but he knew that Isisa needed some company. He was glad when he came to a semi-darkened room; the light from the lamp spread its pale glow over the room. He noticed that the door to the bedroom was closed and he knew that Isisa was asleep. Seto dropped his suitcase by the sofa and turned off the lamp.

The room darkens instantly, the only light came from outside where the full moon shone into room. Seto walked to the bedroom, every so slowly opened the door and quickly slipped in. He saw Isisa's outline in the bed sheets the room was dark. The only light came from the moon where it flowed through a crack in the curtains. Seto walked to his side of the bed and undressed. He changed into his nightclothes and slipped under the sheets.

Seto then slid over to where Isisa was sleeping and ever so gently lifted her into his arms and held her. He then closed his eyes and listened to Isisa's breathing, sleep had over taken him, and soon he to was asleep.

Seto woke up startled, and then realized that Isisa was in his arms, quickly made sure she was still asleep. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw the glowing hands point to, 3:15 am. He tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't work. Seto looked down at Isisa sleeping still in his arms. He knew that in the morning, at a decent time they would have a chat to discuss the future. Seto moved his left hand over Isisa's belly and kept it there. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father; he started to think back to when he was a kid, back to before Mokuba and him were sent to the Orphanage.

Seto could barely remember his blood father, but all that he could remember was the great times they had together, long before Mokuba was born.

_Flash Back_

"_Hurry up dad, we have to go now" laughed a young Seto _

"_Don't worry son, the fish are still going to be there tomorrow morning. Come and help me set up the tent," said Seto's father_

"_Okay," said a cheerful Seto _

"_Do you remember how to set it up?" teased his father_

"_Yes I do" _

_There was a slight breeze in the air as the cool mountain air flowed down and over the crystal clear lake. The birds were singing in the trees and a coyote was nosing through the grass near by, unaware of the visitors. _

_Seto helped his dad set up the tent. He had been waiting for this day all winter, and he knew that no one else knew where this spot was. The view from the shore was amazing, and breathtaking. Seto stood at the edge of the lake and took a deep breath. The fresh air filled his lungs. Seto couldn't wait until he went fishing in the morning; it was going to be a great fishing trip. His dad had told him that he had something to tell him before the trip was over. Seto couldn't wait to find out what that was; he knew that what ever his dad was going to tell him it was good news. _

_Father and son launched the boat early in the next morning and went out onto the lake. The fog was still on the lake, perfect fishing conditions. The two sat in silence for a long time. Then Seto's father spoke, _

"_Seto remember that news I was going to tell you," reminded his father _

"_Yea I remember" replied Seto sleepy eyed_

"_Well, what do you think about having a little brother or sister" asked his father_

"_What do you mean?" asked Seto now wide-awake_

"_Well soon there is going to be four of us, you might be getting a little brother or sister. What do you think about that?" asked his father_

_Seto didn't say anything, he just stared into the murky water, and then just as he was about to say something, he got a bite._

_End of Flash back_

Seto shuddered at the memory, because had he known that his mother would die in childbirth. He would have not wished for a brother, but now he actually was glad that Mokuba was here. He loved Mokuba and he would never have wished it other wise. So, now that Isisa was carrying his child, it makes him think, [Would I be a good father, I am not going to be like Gozaburo that is for sure]

Then as Seto is thinking Isisa starts to stir, she slowly opens her eyes and looks right at Seto. Seto felt Isisa's hand intertwine with his, still resting gently on her belly the two laid in the bed.

"When did you get back?" asked Isisa breaking the silence

"Around midnight" said Seto still holding Isisa

"Some things are going to have to change," replied Isisa after a while

"I know. What are your plans?" asked Seto

" I have to go back to Egypt, Pegasus is going to meet me there and there is another problem that I need to fix" replied Isisa

"Isisa you can't do Egyptology anymore now that you're pregnant" stated Seto

"Seto, you can't tell me what I can do and what I can't do," said Isisa escaping from Seto's arms and sitting up in bed looking at him

"Isisa, I don't want any harm to come the child" replied Seto trying to reason with Isisa, and also knowing that he had hit a nerve

"Seto, the only thing that I will be doing is pushing freaking pens when Philip finds out I am pregnant I won't even be on the dig site for most of the time" explained Isisa

"Isisa…"

"No Seto you listen, when I mean things have to change, things have to change. All you do is spend time at the company for most of the time and that is all. I want a life to, a life that I can life not a life that there are rules that I have to follow just to please someone" stated Isisa

"Isisa," Seto sighed

"Lets get some sleep we will finish this later" replied Seto as he turned over and went back to sleep.

Isisa did the same, from the corner of the room, Blue Eyes looked at the two people in the bed.

"Looks like I get to live life again…man I hate the crying" replied Blue Eyes as she disappeared.


	103. Imperfection

Chapter 103 Imperfection

**Note from the Author: **_Okay I am trying something so bare with me. I will be giving the lyrics to a song that will be going with this chapter. The song will like be playing through some parts of the chapter so I will let you know what happens._

_Name of Song: Imperfection_

_Name of Artist: Saving Jane_

Isisa woke up to a warm feeling she looked over and saw that again she was in Seto's arms. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, just then the phone rang and Seto's arm moved. Started Isisa jumped; she looked into Seto's eyes as he reached for the phone,

"Hello" he said as he lay back down to his former position

"I see" he replied as he pulled Isisa back to where she was

Isisa laid her head down on his chest again and listened to the sound of his heart.

"Roland just make sure that they get on the plane I don't want to see them today" replied Seto

" Yes I know I will deal with that later, I have some matters that have been neglected that I need to attend to," replied Seto as he hung up

"I take it there is something important happening" stated Isisa from where she lay

" Yes somewhat, the Geek Patrol is getting out of my hair, finally" replied Seto as he held Isisa in his arms

"I see, we should get something to eat," replied Isisa as she got out of bed

"I agree with you," said Seto watching what he was saying

The two got dressed and then walked into the dinning room area were some fruit was placed. Mokuba and Maria were already sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hope you don't mind but we ordered," replied Mokuba

"Not at all" replied Seto as he sat down

Isisa did the same, took two pancakes, and placed butter on them. Seto watched as he held the bowl of bacon. Isisa could tell Seto was watching her and it was slowly driving her mad, but she didn't say anything. Isisa then heard her phone ring. She picked it up and placed it on speaker.

"Hello" she said

"Isisa, is that you thank Ra that you are there," replied a relived Philip (Lord of D)

"What is wrong?" asked Isisa

'Hi Philip" said Maria

"Hi Maria, well for starters that Phantom is back, there is a load of inexperienced Egyptologists coming out in three days, and I am about to kill someone" replied Philip out of breath

"Calm down, not what about the Phantom or do you mean TDH," asked Isisa

"Whatever it's the same thing, he or it is back and the flowers are starting to drive me nuts. They keep showing up and…"

"But that is good, we can give the new Egyptologists a good scare" replied Isisa

"But it's not fun when it is happening to you…I swore that thing is listening to our meeting in the mornings" shouted Philip

"Calm down, I will be flying out this afternoon, so I should arrive 16 hours" stated Isisa  
"okay, I will have everything ready, which horses do you want" asked Philip

"Have Blue Eyes, Magician Girl, and Blue Star Dust ready" replied Isisa

"Okay, see you in 16" said Lord of D as he hung up

When the phone call ended, Isisa closed her phone, and started to eat her breakfast.

"You are not going," replied Seto

"And what makes you say that" snapped Isisa with eyes flashing

"Isisa we talked about this" warned Seto getting equally annoyed

"Seto I would like to see you try holding me back" snapped Isisa

"Isisa don't make me do that. You are not going to that sand box," replied Seto

"Sand box, sand box. I will have you know that sand box is my homeland," shouted Isisa

"Yea mine to," agreed Maria

"Maria stay out of this" warned Isisa

"Isisa, I will not have you going to do something that will endanger our child" stated Seto as he stood up from the table

"I will not stand having you order me around like I am a servant or just some cow," shouted Isisa as she stood up and left the dinner table

Seto threw his fork and knife down and marched out onto the balcony. Mokuba and Maria looked at each other, they then heard Isisa packing her things and Maria walked over to see what was going on.

**Side Note: okay this is where the song comes into play. It is going to be like the song it playing, but you read what is happening okay…bare with me and let me know how I did with it okay and what you think of this style okay…it won't be always but maybe sometimes.**

_My hair's a wreck_

_Mascara runs_

_My feet get dirty_

_And my skin burns in the sun._

_My lips they bleed_

_But I still sing my songs._

_Takes me a minute_

_To admit it when I'm wrong._

Isisa packed her bags and tells Maria to do the same; Seto is on the balcony trying clear his head. He doesn't know that Isisa is packing. Mokuba is finishing his breakfast.

_Pretty is as pretty does,_

_But pretty's not my thing._

Isisa and Maria leave the hotel room, and the door closes just as Seto comes back in to the room. He sees the door close and rushes to the door. Seto opens the door as sees Isisa in the elevator, he runs to catch up, but the doors close before he reaches to them.

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

Isisa and Maria leave the hotel, with Seto behind them in a second elevator. Just as Seto comes to the front doors of the hotel, Isisa's taxi drives away with Isisa by the near by window. She doesn't look at him, but Maria does.

_My back is weak,_

_But my will is true._

_Got good intentions_

_But I never follow through._

_I say too much,_

_And don't know when to leave._

_In case you're looking,_

_That's my heart there on my sleeve._

The taxi is driving to the airport, but Seto is in the limo following. Isisa is looking out the window of the taxi as it heads to the airport, she is thinking on what will be happening. Maria is looking out the window, texting Mokuba, telling him that she misses him…XO

_Ego trips and stupid slip ups,_

_I'm a mess but_

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

Isisa is checking in her bags, and so is Maria they both head through security. Seto arrives at the airport, and sees Isisa going through security. He yells at her to stop, but she pretends that she doesn't hear him and keeps on walking.

_Scratched and bruised,_

_A little used,_

_But baby I work fine._

_You might call me_

_Damaged goods,_

_But I'm one of a kind._

Just as Seto reaches the security area, Isisa turns around and looks at him, there is pain in her eyes, but there is also pain in Seto's eyes as well. She mouths, 'strike two', and keeps on walking towards her gate.

_My hair's a wreck,_

_No I'm not perfect_

_But I'm not the only one._

_This is what you get._

_This is who I am._

_Take me now or leave me_

_Any way you can._

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

_This is who I am._

_And if you're thinking about changing my direction,_

_Don't mess with imperfection._

Seto stares at the plane as it takes off; he closes his eyes wishing he could take back every word from that morning. Isisa looks out side the plane from first class, as sees Seto out side the airport looking at the plane taking off. She feels like her heart was taken right out of her body as Seto grows smaller and smaller by the second.


	104. A Trip To The Sand Box

Chapter 104 A Trip To The Sand Box

**Note from the Author: **_I am sorry that most of you didn't agree with the second strike, but I guess I was in a pissy mood. And when that happens I do try to place my characters in a pissy mood, but you see the thing is I was trying to set up for the next chapter, this chapter where it will be a turn around sort of thing. I know didn't phrase that chapter well, but I do not mind the harshness of your reviews._

_**Eight Months Later **_

Seto looked through the window of his office at Kaiba Corp. He had enough, he had sent Isisa countless emails and phone calls, but everything he phoned her cell it went straight to voice message. He did however get the ultrasound pictures that Isisa sent; they pulled at his heart with every month's photo. Seto was worried, Isisa would be nearing her ninth month, and they still have not talked to each other.

Seto looked at the latest ultrasound photo Isisa sent, he closed his eyes thinking about their child. Just then, his secretary Sandy walked in,

"Mr. Kaiba sorry for interrupting you, but there is a visitor to see you. I told him to make an appointment, but he wouldn't leave without seeing you. He said something about a women named Isisa" stated Sandy

Seto's eyes flew wide open,

"Send him in," he ordered

A few moments later, Pegasus entered the office.

"Oh, Kaiba Boy I loved what you did with the furniture, and your desk in front of the window, just fabulous" stated Pegasus as he admired the office

"What do you want, you said something about Isisa" said Seto getting right to the point

'Oh yes, Isisa. Well you see Isisa is in Egypt at a dig, and the thing is I need you to talk her into coming out of the desert. You know she is nearing her ninth month and I am getting rather worried" started Pegasus

"Why don't you get her" relied Seto

"Well that just won't do. She isn't listening to me," replied Pegasus rather disappointed

Seto went silent as he contemplated Pegasus's statement. Then he looked at Pegasus and said,

"When does the plane leave"

"Oh Kaiba Boy I am so glad that you are taking this up, you won't regret it. The plane leaves at 7 pm tonight, so be at the airport. And if I were you, bring some clothes you can get dirty. The desert is rather hot at this time of the year, but not as bad as it is in the summer, but you get my drift" said Pegasus

"How long" asked Seto

"A few days at most" replied Pegasus

"Alright, will you be there?" asked Seto

"Oh course, I'm not about to send my son-in-law off into the desert alone. What kind of man do you take me for" asked Pegasus innocently

"A snake" replied Seto

"Oh, tisk, tisk" said Pegasus as he left the room

"And don't be late" shouted Pegasus over his shoulder.

Seto watched him leave, he then told Sandy that he will be gone for a few days. Seto then called Roland and had him bring the limo up front.

From a block away, Pegasus lowered the binoculars, [Good Kaiba Boy, go into the car and get your things] thought Pegasus as he watched Seto go into the limo. He then opened his cell phone and called Fanny.

"Hello" said a woman on the other line

"Fanny, darling, Mr. Blue Eyes has taken the bait. Have everything ready for when we arrive alright" stated Pegasus

"Yes, Master Pegasus" replied Fanny with an Arabic accent

'Fanny dear, how many times do I have to say, it's Maximillion" smiled Pegasus

"About four hindered times, Maximillion" replied Fanny sweetly

"I know" smiled Pegasus as he hung up

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Estate, Seto packed two small suitcases. He hoped this wasn't some trap that Pegasus was planning. He went to his safe that was hidden in his walk in closet. He put in the combination and opened the safe, there he took out a small pistol and closed the safe. Before he placed the pistol in his case he put in a few cases of bullets. He knew how to handle it, but it was Pegasus he was dealing with.

He then phoned Mokuba and told him that he was going to Egypt to deal with Isisa, and the only thing that Mokuba said was,

"Bring me something back," laughed Mokuba

"Don't worry, little brother, don't worry" smiled Seto as he wrote instructions for his housekeeper

Seto then went back to packing, he packed four pairs of blue jeans, four muscle shirts, one formal outfit, his nightclothes, his toiletries, and other things that he might need. He then glanced at the digital camera on the far desk and thought about packing it. He wasn't sure if he should or not, but in the end he grabbed the camera and threw it in one of the suitcases.

When Seto arrived at the airport, Pegasus was already waiting for him. They had gone through security, where Seto showed his firearms license. Pegasus wondered why he needed to show it, but brushed it off. The two businessmen boarded Pegasus's private jet and got ready for take off. During the whole flight, Pegasus explained that the site that Isisa was working at was one where Kaiba Corp had a small interest in.

"So look on the bright side you are also checking how your investment is doing," laughed Pegasus, but Seto stayed silent he was thinking about seeing Isisa.

When they landed, Seto was tried out, even though he did a lot of flying the jet leg always caught up with him somehow. They first stopped and got their luggage, which they placed in a near by jeep. Pegasus mentioned that they had better change before they head out. So, Seto changed into a pair of blue jeans and he added a white T-shirt. He then placed a dark blue jacket, for when they arrived the temperature had dropped. Pegasus explained that it was like it this always in the desert. Cold at night and blistering hot in the daytime.

"I hope you don't mind the temperature, but it is like they say the desert is a woman. Harsh and dangerous, but beautiful and majestic" sang Pegasus as he walked towards the jeep.

Pegasus greeted James, the driver.

"How are things James is everything going as planned?" asked Pegasus softly

"Yes sir, it that the gent" asked James in his British accent as he surveyed Seto from a distance

"Yes that is him, and he has his own mind of doing things," replied Pegasus

"Okay then, well that makes three people I know" smiled James

"I know" smiled Pegasus in return

Seto walked over to where the jeep was parked,

"Are we going to be heading out anytime soon?" asked Seto as he approached the jeep

"Yes, just as soon as the rest of the supplies get here. We will be bringing supplies out tonight. It is their supply and mail day so yea. Just have to wait for them to come and then we can go," stated James

"Any idea how long that might take" asked Seto wanting to see Isisa

"About four hours at most" replied James

"You got to be kidding me," shouted Seto anticipation getting the best of him

"Kaiba Boy you need to calm down, you will see your wife soon" reassured Pegasus

Seto started to pace, Pegasus had taken him into the airport to the bar area so that he could calm down.

The two arrived at the bar the bartender came towards them.

"What can I get you?" he asked

"I'll have your best 1998 Penfolds Grange," ordered Pegasus

"I think I will have the same," stated Seto as he sat down beside Pegasus

The sat down in the bar together just sipping their drinks, Seto barely listening to Pegasus as he went on talking about Egypt's rich history. It was almost 5 in the evening when James came into the bar.

"Hope you to had something to eat. We have a long trip to the dig site" exclaimed James as he sat down and ordered a brandy.

"We haven't had anything yet," replied Seto quietly hoping time would pass by fast, which it wasn't

"I think we can have something before we head out" replied Pegasus signaling for the bartender

The three then ordered their light meals and wait patiently for the food to come.

"James, have you tried the goose here?" asked Pegasus

"It is simply fabulous" he exclaimed

"No I haven't but I will try it the next time I am here" smiled James as the brunette looked at Seto who was looking at the clock

"You can't wait to see your girl," asked James as he looked at the impatient Seto

"My wife" was all that Seto said

"Really," replied James not knowing what to say

When their food arrived, they ate in silence, when they had finished and paid for their food they made their way to the jeep, which was parked out side. The small group piled in with Seto in the front passengers seat, James in the drivers seat, and Pegasus in the back. Pegasus had taken off his safari hat and rested his head against the luggage that was piled beside him. Seto wondered how anyone could sleep since the road they traveled on was bumpy and unpaved.

Seto decided to close his eyes, because the jet leg was really catching up with him and he had been up for almost 28 hours. He didn't even sleep on the plane coming to Egypt; he was just really worried on seeing Isisa. But when he closed his eyes sleep had immediately taken over him.

James saw Seto fall asleep, he then pushed in a CD that played Egyptian lullabies. The soft music flowed through the cramped jeep. James opened a window, because he knew that if the heat from the bodies in his jeep he would for sure go to sleep.

At the dig site, Isisa was changing into her nightgown. She had bought a new nightgown because her belly had grown much. Isisa placed her hand over her belly; she then started to talk to her belly. She was just about to go to bed when Philip had come into her tent.

"Mrs. Blue Eyes how are you feeling" teased Lord of D

"Stop calling me that" laughed Isisa  
"Sorry just used to calling you Blue Eyes, but the Mrs. Part does add to the seniority" pointed Lord of D out

"Yea I know, how are things coming at the dig?" asked Isisa

"Oh things are coming, but I wish you weren't pregnant those newbies are driving me nuts. They think that they are so smart when reality is that they are dumb as sticks," stated Philip as he sat on a chair

"I know what you mean, me and Sheryl are going to blow the air horn in the morning at 5 in the morning and then we will see who is the boss" laughed Isisa

"Pregnant woman are dangerous. They aren't on the digging part but they are nasty cause they can get back at people by blowing the air horn" laughed Philip

"Yea I know. Do you know when James is coming?" asked Isisa

"I think sometime tonight, but you should get some sleep," replied Philip

Just as Isisa was about to reply, they heard a vehicle arrive. They both walked out, Isisa rubbing her belly as she walked. She placed a robe over her nightgown and followed Philip. When they got out, they saw James start to unload things. Isisa saw someone in the passengers seat and she slowly walked to the passenger's side. There still asleep, was Seto. Isisa was surprised to see him and so was Philip.

"I thought you two weren't talking," asked Philip

"Through email" replied Isisa

"Well, we can't leave him here" replied James

"Philip help me get this guy into Isisa's tent. After all you are husband and wife," laughed James

"Yea whatever, far one on the right" pointed Isisa as she noticed that Pegasus was also in jeep.

The two men carried Seto to Isisa's tent as Isisa slowly followed behind. When they placed Seto on the Isisa's double cot, Isisa took off Seto's shoes and placed them on the rug. She then started to work on Seto's jacket she worked off his shirt. Isisa then managed to move Seto onto the pillow slowly. Then just as she was going to bed, she heard James come into the tent.

"Here are his things," replied James

"Okay just place them over there" pointed Isisa to a table in the middle of the room

"Alright then, see you next Saturday" replied James as he saluted Isisa good bye  
"Yes, I will be leaving then too" smiled Isisa

When James left, Isisa climbed beside Seto and went to bed, but before she turned off the lights, she placed the air horn beside her.

[This is going to be fun] thought Isisa as she turned off the lights and went to bed.


	105. Playing In The Sand Box

Chapter 105 Playing In The Sand Box

The next morning Isisa woke up and noticed that Seto was still asleep, letting him sleep Isisa kissed his forehead and crawled out of bed. She put on her robe and grabbed the air horn, and walked out of the tent. Just as she was coming out of her tent, she saw Sheryl who was six months pregnant walking towards her.

"Ready to wake up some newbies" asked Sheryl

"Ready when you are, I don't think my husband will wake up" stated Isisa as they walked to where the new employees were set up

"Why is that?" asked Sheryl

"He is sleeping like a rock and I mean like a rock," laughed Isisa

"Oh wow," replied Sheryl

The two walked in the darkness, they didn't need flash lights because they knew their way. When they were by the tents Isisa put earplugs in her ears, raised her arm and pressed down on the button. Almost instantly everyone was up, Isisa pressed the button a few more times and then stopped. There was a lot of groaning as everyone slowly came out of their tents. 

Isisa and Sheryl walked back to their tents to change. When Isisa got back to hers, she noticed that Seto was still asleep. She smiled and then started to change. She walked out of her tent and headed for the breakfast tent. There she caught up with Pegasus who was already wide-awake.

"I see you are awake" smiled Isisa as she hugged her stepfather

"Isisa how are you," he asked

"I see that you brought someone with you" stated Isisa as she sat down on a chair

"I hope you are not mad, but I thought that he could use a change of scenery" smiled Pegasus

"I bet," laughed Isisa

Philip sat down across from Isisa, and dug into his breakfast without a word.

"What's wrong Philip?" asked Isisa

"He was back," grumbled Philip

"Who was back?" asked Pegasus

"Oh, Tall Dark and Handsome" laughed Isisa

"NO! It was that freaking Phantom again," replied Philip as he stabbed his eggs

"Oh! You mean the Flower Phantom, you have an admirer" praised Pegasus

"Listen just because you are my boss, that doesn't give you the permission to do that" snarled Philip

"What is the matter, it is just flowers" replied Isisa

"Flowers, there is something fishy going on, but this has been going on for 19 fucking years. There is something going on and I don't think Lotus flowers just grow in the middle of the desert' cringed Philip

"We are about only 3 km away from the Nile," pointed Isisa out

"But still there is no reason for those flowers to be there. They are cut perfectly, see" showed Philip as he threw the Lotus flowers on to the table

The new Egyptologists listened to the argument, somewhere starting to worry for the older staff had told them about a mysterious figure that showed up. Sometimes there would be a glowing ball and sometimes it wasn't there, but some of the men say that it is a ghost for there are no footprints to be seen. While others think that it must be human since one of the men saw it walk right out of the Bathroom Tent and had addressed him with a greeting, but some of the women call him Tall Dark and Handsome or TDH for short.

This was starting to creep some of the new people out, for Lord of D keep complaining about the Lotus flowers that showed up on the outskirts of the dig. No one knows why, but some think that there is a tomb near by, but no one knows for sure.

Ishizu walked into the tent, she spotted Philip and walked over towards him.

"Philip, how are you this morning," she asked

"He is complaining about the flowers again," replied Isisa

"Is that so, Philip don't worry about the flowers" replied Ishizu as she started to massage Philip's shoulders

Isisa and Pegasus looked at each other and then back to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"You know Philip, it could be a woman who is doing this" replied Pegasus

"I DON'T NEED A WOMAN," shouted Philip as he stood and loomed over Pegasus who was calmly eating his meal

"Philip calm down" ordered Ishizu sternly

Slowly Philip complied and sat down and resumed eating his meal. Soon afterward, Ishizu left and headed to her tent to be by herself. Philip also left, but no one knew where he disappeared off. Isisa lowered her voice and said,

"Is it just me or are those two getting close"

"I have to agree I think Philip has found himself a lovely lady," laughed Pegasus quietly

"Yea I wonder what Odion and Marik are going to do when they find out" smiled Isisa

"Well, when that happens I hope that I am far away from the action, but watching with popcorn in hand," giggled Pegasus imagining what the scene would look like

"Yea I agree. Odion and Marik will have him for breakfast" smiled Isisa as she stood up

Isisa placed her plate in a rubber maid for the cook to deal with and went to the tent where she was stuck working. She entered the small tent and started to figure out where she stopped cataloging. When she found her place, she continued and cursed Philip for making push pens and handling the artifacts. She really wanted to be out with the others digging, but her pregnancy prevented her from bending really far.

Isisa placed a hand on her belly; she then felt a kick and thought about the life that was growing within her. Then it dawned on her, Seto was here, and he was problem here to get her back to civilization. She knew deep down that she needed to tell Seto she was sorry, but she couldn't bring her self to talking to him. It was strange when she had arrived she felt like she wanted to talk to someone, but Blue Eyes hadn't been shown up and this started to worry Isisa. When Blue Eyes did show up, she was barely visible; there was only an outline of her. Isisa was worried; this was not a good sign.

As the day went, the heat started to get to Isisa. So, she quit work for the hottest part of the day and went into her tent to rest. Just as she entered, she noticed that Seto was awake.

"Good afternoon to you to" she smiled

Seto looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"What the heat is getting to you two," asked Isisa as she came further into the tent.

"What time is it?" asked Seto as he swung his legs over the edge of the cot

"Lets see, around 2:00 in the afternoon, and you Mr. Kaiba have been sleeping since you got here," laughed Isisa

"What you're kidding," said Seto wide eyed

"Nope, I think the jet leg finally caught up with you" smiled Isisa as she walked over the cot and sat on the other side

Seto followed her with his eyes, he noticed that her belly had grew quite a bit from the last time he had seen her, but that didn't surprise him. Isisa gently laid her self on the bed with Seto's help. As she looked up at Seto, he looked down at her. Seto then rested himself on his side and propped his head up with his elbow.

Isisa closed her eyes and soon Seto followed. He gently moved her into his arms and closed his eyes as well.

"Isisa" said Seto quietly while he closed his eyes

"What" said Isisa with her eyes closed

"Do you know why I am here?" asked Seto

"Yes, you are here to convince me that I should go back to town like everyone else…right" stated Isisa as she turned her head and looked into Seto's eyes

"Yes" replied Seto as he opened his eyes

"You know Seto I am leaving in a week right," stated Isisa

"No you are coming with me back to Thebes in two days time" replied Seto

"Seto…the supply truck doesn't come back until next Saturday" explained Isisa

"What!" said Seto in astonishment

"James comes once a week," replied Isisa

" You got to be kidding me," stated Seto

"No, I am not" smiled Isisa

"Your stepfather told me a few days," replied Seto

"Well sounds like you got tricked into coming here" smiled Isisa as she snuggled against Seto

"Yea by the sounds of it" replied Seto

Both Seto and Isisa took a nap, but when they woke up. Isisa and Seto walked out of their tent and headed towards the meal tent. There everyone was there, finished for the day. They were all just relaxing, some were playing games, others were chatting, and some were catching up on work.

Isisa walked to the far end where all the Sr. staff was sitting. Seto followed unsure of what to do. He recognized some people from news articles and TV shows. He then saw Philip with Pegasus looking over a map. Isisa went over to join them; she had introduced Seto to some of the Sr. Staff who were delighted to meet Seto.

Ishizu who was behind Philip lifted her gaze and saw Isisa and Seto walking towards her.

"Greetings Isisa, Seto. I see you two have caught up on the news" greeted Ishizu

Philip and Pegasus lifted their heads.

"Kaiba Boy, I see we are up now," laughed Pegasus

"Pegasus, you give five good reasons why I shouldn't kick you in the ass" said Seto as he sat down

"Seto mind it," laughed Isisa as she sat down

"Oh come now Kaiba Boy it was just a bit of harmless fun, and besides you get to see the place where Isisa was born…right here in this very camp" smiled Pegasus

Seto looked at Isisa, and Isisa smiled as she nodded. Seto sat back in the chair and looked around. He couldn't believe that he was at the place where Isisa was born, he knew that her mother died in Egypt, but knowing that Isisa was born here also meant that her mother died her,

During the rest of the day, Seto followed Isisa. He walked around the tent where she was working in and looked at the artifacts. This was amazing; it was much better then learning in a classroom about ancient Egypt. Because Sheryl and Isisa were explaining things that even teachers couldn't explain. Seto was glad that he was able to spend time with Isisa.

He even was starting to get used to her complaining about being stuck in the tent when she should be out there at the dig. Seto just laughed to himself it was good to see that the rift between Isisa and him was starting to mend, not much but it was starting to.

As night crept into the camp, Isisa was starting to get edgy. Seto noticed that she was starting to get snappy at everyone and was just about to avoid her when she came and found him.

"Seto" said Isisa as she approached him

"Yes Isisa" replied Seto

"I was wondering do you want to go for a walk," asked Isisa

"I don't see why not," responded Seto as he held out his arm for her

Isisa took Seto's arm and they started to walk out of the camp. Before they left, Isisa took a radio saying that they were just going to walk to the dig and back, as she rejoined Seto the two of them started to walk out of the camp.

Just as Isisa and Seto passed Ishizu's tent, the two looked at each other for they heard some muffled moaning coming from inside the tent. They then just shook their heads and walked out of the camp.

Ishizu looked out of her tent only poking out her head for she had only a bed sheet wrapped around her. Seeing nothing, she went back into her tent and closed the flap tighter.

"What was that?" asked a voice

'Oh, I don't know. I didn't see anyone," replied Ishizu as she climbed back onto her cot

"Come here my dear. It's time to learn the art of love," whispered the voice

"Well I am ready," laughed Ishizu quietly

"Then come here"

***Guess whom the voice belongs to…cyber cookies up for grabs **


	106. Tomb Lost In Time

Chapter 106 Tomb Lost In Time

**Note From the Author: **_The Winner is: HopelessRomantic183. Some of you were on the right track, but then went way off. Read to find out whom it was sleeping with Ishizu._

_TDH is also the stranger from the previous chapters. _

_Sorry for the long wait…have been really sick…forced myself to write this chapter…hope it is okay._

_KISARA HAS ALREADY SHOWED UP. SHE DIDN'T APPEAR IN THE WAY YOU THINK SHE DID, BUT SHE DID SHOWED UP. FOR MORE HINTS RE-READ CHAPTERS 83-86…I INTRODUCED HER VERY CLEAVERLY._

Isisa and Seto walked towards the dig site, when they got there they saw the covered dig area.

"What are you digging?" asked Seto

"Oh we are digging out a temple. It's rather weird it's small and we don't which God or Goddess that it belongs to," explained Isisa

The two kept on walking, Isisa then started to feel something pulling at her. It felt like that it was calling to her. She started to unconsciously walk in that direction of that feeling. Seto followed just following Isisa.

"Seto there is something I need to say," said Isisa as she stopped by a bench that was constructed. She sat down on the bench.

"What is it?" asked Seto

Isisa took a deep breath,

'I'm sorry for snapping at you back at the hotel" apologized Isisa

"Isisa…"

"No it was wrong I know but you were pressing my buttons," stated Isisa

"Isisa…"

"Seto I don't like it when people push my buttons" replied Isisa

"Isisa…"

"I..."

"Isisa can I please talk" laughed Seto

"Sorry" replied Isisa bowing her head

"Isisa look at me," said Seto as he lifted Isisa's head

"Isisa, I think there was a major misunderstanding back there at the hotel. Lets just forget about it, I was out of line as well. I just wanted you to be safe," said Seto as he gently kissed Isisa

"I'm glad that's off my chest," said Isisa

"Me to" smiled Seto

The two sat there on the bench watching the sun set in the west. Then when the sun was behind the horizon they got up and started to head in the direction of the camp. But as they headed towards the camp Isisa looked in the direction the feeling was coming from.

"There is something I want to look at," replied Isisa

'What' asked Seto

"There is a location where the flowers are showing up, I just want to have a look," stated Isisa

"Is it far, you should head back to camp" replied Seto  
"It is not far, it is only 12 meters away" replied Isisa

"Are you sure' asked Seto

"Yes I am sure, I have been out there before," stated Isisa as she walked in the direction

Isisa and Seto walked to the direction of Isisa's feeling. The closer they got the stronger the feeling had become. Then just as they arrived at a location of where the Lotus flowers were always found the feeling suddenly stopped. Isisa looked around in wonder, [How can this be, it felt so real. I know there is something here] thought Isisa as she looked around. She saw Seto walking around, and then there was a loud sound as the sand beneath Seto's feet sunk deeper.

Seto felt that there was something wrong but he wasn't sure what, but as he walked around his foot stepped on something and the pressure from Seto's weight caused the rotten wood beneath the sand to crack. Seto went plunging into darkness, when he stopped falling he looked up and saw Isisa looking into the deep hole.

Back at the camp, Philip woke up from his nap. He looked over to his right and saw Ishizu sleeping on his arm. He knew there was going to be hell to pay when Marik and Odion find out that he deflowered their sister, but for now he would enjoy the sweet peacefulness of the desert. But as Philip eased out of he cot, a voice came over the radio,

"This is Blue Eyes over"

Philip grabbed the radio and said,

"This is Lord Of D over"

"We need help, bring the medic. Seto is hurt over'

"What is his condition over"

"He is conscious but he is bleeding badly from the ankle and might have concussion over"

"Where are you located over"

"We are at the location where all the flowers had been showing up over"

"Okay stand by for help over" replied Philip as he pulled his pants on and ran out of the tent

Meanwhile Isisa looked around where Seto was sitting. She started to look at the walls and noticed that it was a tomb that Seto had crashed into. Grabbing the flashlight, she turned it on and pointed it at the wall beside them. Seto looked at the paintings on the wall, and what greeted him very much surprised him. For there painted on the wall was a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon. Isisa walked closer to read the inscription.

"What does it say?" asked Seto

"It's says…Beware, the lady to which this tomb belongs to is one of great power. The dragon that lies inside her soul will devour all those who are not worthy of her presence or who have offended her in the past" stated Isisa

"Seto do you know that you just found a tomb" said Isisa as she looked at Seto who sat on the steps

"I-I are you sure" asked Seto astonished

"Yes, which means?" said Isisa looking around her with the flashlight

"We have to be extra careful in were we walk," replied Isisa

"Isisa you are not going anywhere" replied Seto sternly

"Seto I know why there was a small temple. It is not for a God or Goddess, it is a remembrance temple. The further go into the temple the closer you get to the tomb. This must have been some special lady to have one of those. This was only reserved for Queens and Pharaoh's," stated Isisa

"Isisa you are telling this to the wrong person" replied Seto slowly

Isisa then saw light coming from the outside.

"Is everyone okay" asked Philip

"We are down here, Philip it's a tomb" shouted Isisa excitingly

"I can tell, that would explain the temple we are uncovering" replied Philip

"Yes, and it is a lady, she must have been special" replied Isisa as she re-read the inscription

"Cool we will cover it and mark it and work on it in the morning right away. I will place a guard, but first things first we need to have a look at that ankle" stated Philip

"It's not bad," replied Seto

"Yea you are right, it is not bad, but it needs a good bandaging," replied the medic who looked at Seto's ankle

As the crew helped Seto to his feet, Philip brought out Isisa. As the group left in the direction of camp, they didn't know that they were being watched.

The stranger stood from his hiding place, [I can't believe that they found it] he thought to himself as K.B cuddled around his neck.

"Did you see that K.B, it's her I am it's really her. I can't believe that she is here in the flesh," stated the Stranger in great shock as he looked at Isisa

K.B just snarled,

"Mind your manners, she is pregnant, but I guess that if she is here it explains why you got into a fight with her dragon. At least I think it is her dragon," stated the stranger

The stranger walked towards the entrance to the tomb, he then stopped and looked around. He saw the guards that Philip had placed talking quietly to each other. He cast an invisibility spell and walked into the tomb.

The next morning bright and early, everyone headed towards the tomb, even Isisa. She had taken the All Terrain vehicle towards the site. Seto had gone off with Philip and Pegasus to inspect the sight. They three of them were at the bottom of the steps while Pegasus was commenting on the location and how it explains why the Lotus flowers were placed.

"But that means someone had to know about it" contradicted Philip

"So Philip boy it's location could have been passed down" spat Pegasus back

"Will you two quit it?" said Seto as he stepped between them

"If were are going to go into the tomb shouldn't we at least be quiet"

"Kaiba boy is right, with that we lets go find out whose tomb this is," replied Pegasus

Isisa then walked slowly down the steps.

"Isisa your not supposed to be here" said Seto helping Isisa down the steps

"Seto not even you is going to make me sit still while you three go off and discover the tomb" stated Isisa

"I agree with Seto, you should not be here," agreed Philip

'Fat chance, I am in whether you like it or not" said Isisa firmly

"Okay, but you are right behind me you hear," said Seto sternly

"I will" smiled Isisa as she turned on her flashlight

As the four of them walked down the narrow passageway, they noticed that someone must have reset the traps. Philip was able to deactivated most of the traps, but when they came to one, Isisa took the lead with Seto right behind her. They then came to a solid door and they didn't know how to cross. As Seto was helping Philip get out some gear Isisa and Pegasus looked at the door.

It was just like she had been here before, Isisa ran her hands over the door, and she then read the inscription. Then she said it aloud.

_When the moon and sun are aligned, the Great White Dragon shall fly_

"What does that mean?" asked Seto

"I don't know, but it feels like I have been here before like in some other life," stated Isisa

"Isisa you do remember you are a reincarnated Princess right," reminded Pegasus

"Yea I know, but what does moon and sun aligned mean. Does it mean an eclipse or what?" stated Isisa

"Isisa look at the door, it's like you need a key to open it" pointed Philip to the far end of the door

There was an empty space that looked like Isisa's necklace.

"Could it be that easy?" asked Isisa as she took off the Blue Eyes necklace

Seto did not even notice that she had that necklace. The necklace shone in the firelight, it was in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, there were diamonds inside the silver shape and they eye of the dragon was a huge sapphire stone. Seto saw Isisa take of the necklace and place it in the empty space. She then pressed on it and the door let go. Years of dust filled the room as the door opened. Everyone stayed in their positions, scared that something was going to come out at them, but as the dust cleared they saw bits of gold and silver glistening in the torch light.

Philip walked ahead of Isisa and walked into the treasure chamber, he was in awe at the treasure that lay inside.

"Do you realize that no one has been entered this tomb in years" stated Philip as he looked around

"I agree on that, and look there is the Blue Eyes again. That is the 14th time I have seen it," pointed Isisa

"Have you been keeping count?" asked Seto

'Well yes, I thought you would be keeping count" laughed Isisa

"I think we better turn back my tummy is growling" stated Pegasus

"Yea I agree, and Isisa should get back to the surface," stated Seto

"Hey people," protested Isisa as Seto turned her back in the direction of the entrance

"I agree," stated Philip as he headed back

Everyone turned and followed Philip, when they got back to the surface Philip ordered a jeep to take Isisa back to the main camp. She was about to protest, when Seto urged her to go and rest. Reluctantly Isisa went back.

Seto watched as Pegasus lead Isisa to the jeep, he watched at the two headed back to camp. He did not hear Philip walk up behind him,

"You really do care for her don't you" stated Philip causing Seto to startle

"Yea," stated Seto slowly

"Well then tell her, it is obvious to see that you haven't said those three little words" pointed out Philip

"How in the hell would you know?" snapped Seto as he turned on his heel and walked away from Philip

"Seto the older you get, you start to see things and try and make sure those things don't happen again. You do love Isisa, and if you do really love her you would tell her," stated Philip as he watched Seto stop in his tracks.

Seto didn't say anything, but walked towards the tomb. Philip followed and he ordered of his crew to start with the cataloging of the tomb.

From a distance the stranger watched, he shook his head.


	107. Labor Pains, Maybe Maybe Not

Chapter 107 Labor Pains? Maybe, Maybe not

**Note from the Author: **_I am still sick so I hope this chapters passes inspection lol. And to Dragongal's question…I did say that I will try to answer all questions but if you are getting close I will not say anything…that adds to he mystery…besides that chapter might have a slight change coming so I will let you know if it changes…_

As the day went along, the diggers, Seto, Philip, and Pegasus dealt with the uncovering of the tomb. Inside the tomb disguised in an Invisibility spell, the stranger walked around with his dragon curled around his neck. They made sure that they were treating the tomb with great care and respect.

Back at the camp Isisa was getting restless, she hated being told what to do, but she knew that she couldn't really do anything because of her condition. Then after an hour of sitting down on the chair writing, she started to feel pain again.

"Man I can't believe that this is getting worse," she said to her self as she braced herself for the pain

"What is it?" asked one of the diggers who had came in with a load of treasure

"Oh I don't know I have been feeling pain and it's becoming more frequent," stated Isisa

"Isisa are you having contractions," asked the digger

Isisa paused for a moment then looked up

"I think so," replied Isisa slowly

"Come with me," said the digger as he helped Isisa to the medical tent

In the medical tent the Medic looked at Isisa,

"I am going to call a chopper okay, it is maybe safer if we get you to a hospital soon" stated the Medic

"Okay" nodded Isisa as another spasm of pain ripped through her body

"Go get her husband, he is helping taking out the sarcophagus" stated the Medic to the digger

The digger ran out of the tent and ran for the tomb. The pain started to come more frequent and stronger. It was so strong at times that Isisa screamed, and when she did, Ishizu came out of her tent running. She stayed with Isisa as the Medic called for the helicopter.

"Don't worry Isisa, everything will be alright" stated Ishizu trying to reassure Isisa

"Don't worry"

Meanwhile the digger ran towards the tomb, but as he ran down in the tomb, he came face to face with the stranger.

"About time I found you" he said

The stranger then realized that the invisible spell was off.

"W-What" was all he could say, but before he could say some more the digger grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tomb. K.B saw what was going on and started to growl, the stranger used his magic, locked K. B in an antechamber, and followed the digger by force.

When they reached the surface, the stranger was starting to wonder what was happening, but as he neared the camp, he was worried that he would be seen. The digger pushed him into a tent and there the digger saw Isisa. She was crying in pain, as the contractions got closer. He went over to her, Ishizu left the two alone. Isisa's eyes were closed as the pain wrapped her. The stranger sat beside her, and gently picked up her hand.

Meanwhile in the tomb, Philip was having a hell of a time getting that sarcophagus out. The reason being Marik and Odion showed up and said they would help with the dig. Philip knew that eventually they were going to find out that he slept with Ishizu and did more then just sleeping with her. Seto on the other hand was worried about Isisa he wanted to be with her, but he also knew that she need her space. He started to think about what Philip had said, it was true he had not said those three little words to Isisa, he also knew that she needed to hear those words, but the hard part was to say them to her. He didn't want to appear weak and soft, but he wanted Isisa to know that he cared about her. The questions boggled his mind.

Back at the camp Isisa's pains were causing attention, the stranger couldn't handle it anymore. He cast a pain-relieving spell and stopped Isisa's contractions. A few moments later Seto walked in, he stood still and the two just looked at each other. Then Seto closed his eyes and shook his head and looked again, there was nothing. He went towards Isisa and knelt beside her.

"Isisa your going to be okay" said Seto as he held her hand

Outside the tent, Philip was avoiding the Ishtar's, but where ever he went there was either Odion or Marik hanging around. There were times when he bumped into Ishizu and that made everything more awkward. Just as Odion was coming around a near by tent, Philip ran into him.

"Sorry about that Philip are you okay," asked Odion

"Y-Y-Yea I am" stuttered Philip as he tried to look for a way out

Just then, Marik came out from another near by tent, and this made Philip very edge.

"Philip do you have any idea when that chopper is getting here? Seto is driving me nuts with his constant nagging" stated Marik

Philip jumped out of his skin, both Marik and Odion looked at him. They watched as Philip sprinted way from them.

"What's gotten under his skin" asked Marik  
"I don't know but he has been very jumpy around us haven't you notice that" pointed Odion out

"Yea I guess he has been rather uptight," stated Marik

"Lets go and see where that chopper is," stated Odion wanting to forget about Philip

Half an hour later, the chopper arrived and Isisa was loaded on to the helicopter. Seto went with her, but Pegasus stayed behind. He said he was going to call it all in so they were going to stop the dig and rebury everything so it would remain safe. Philip had called James so that he could bring out the full convoy of jeeps so that everything could be packed up.

In the helicopter, Seto held Isisa's hand as the medic sat on the other side keeping track of her vitals. When they reached the hospital two hours later, Nuri was waiting on the helicopter deck when the crew arrived. Isisa was rushed into the Maternity Ward, Seto followed behind. Four hours later Isisa was sleeping her a private room that the doctors had given her. Seto watched her from the corner, his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and then fell into a deep sleep. The two slept the rest of the night, Seto waking up sometimes to check on Isisa.

The next day Isisa was released from the hospital with orders to take it easy. It turned out that it was a false alarm, but the next one might be the real thing. Nuri went with her and Seto because she said if Isisa was going to have more contractions it was best she was not moved. Seto agreed, so that afternoon they arrived at Isisa's Estate. Isisa laid on Seto's shoulder as Seto looked out the window of the limo. He was amazed that Isisa's place was so beautiful, [It's no wonder that Pegasus and Philip call the is the Palace. It is a Palace in it's own right] thought Seto as he looked at the lush green gardens

Seto noticed that everything was in the perfect, the stables in the back of the house were well built, and everything was in the Egyptian style. When Seto walked into the building, it was like he was transported back in time.

"So this is your Palace," stated Seto as he saw Isisa head towards a hidden elevator

"Yes, this is Arabian Star Ranch" she said as she opened the door

"Where are you going?" asked Seto

"Up to my room, I'll show you to the Pharaoh's Chamber" stated Isisa

"Pharaoh's Chamber"

"You'll like it, trust me" stated Isisa as she smiled

When they came towards the Pharaoh's Chamber, there outside the door was the head butler. Isisa told him to show Seto to the Pharaoh's Chamber as she went towards the Harem. Seto watched as Isisa walked to the end of the hall, and then disappeared around the corner. Seto then walked into the Pharaoh's Chamber and stood there in awe. In the middle of the room was an Egyptian style king sized bed, and one both sides there was large windows that faced a balcony. The room was beautifully done, but what Seto wondered was where Isisa was sleeping. Surly she would have a beautiful room too.

Seto went out of his room and walked down to where he saw Isisa turn down the hall. When he got to the turn in the hall, he saw that there were a lot more rooms. He tried all of them, but they all were spare rooms. He found the room where Pegasus was staying, it was an equally glorious room, but not as glorious as Seto's room. He closed the door and walked a little more. He then bumped into Philip who was glad to have run into him.

"Where is Isisa's room?" asked Seto

"Oh, she is in the Harem," stated Philip bluntly

"Harem?" asked Seto looking rather surprised

"Yes I'll show you," stated Philip as he caught a glimpse of Odion and Marik

The two walked down the hall until they came to another set of rooms.

"This is the woman's area," explained Philip

"Okay then" stated Seto

The two went into the Harem. In the harem, it was beautiful; it was like a min garden had been constructed. Philip explained that the harem was where the Pharaoh had his choice of wives, and no one but him could touch them. Seto nodded to Philip's responses but didn't really pay attention.

Philip then showed Seto to a closed off room, before he entered he said,

"This is Isisa's room"

Seto went towards the door, and opened it, there in side was Isisa sleeping on the queen sized bed. Seto saw that the room was spacious, and not far from the bed in a near by corner stood a crib, a rocking chair, and a small baby counter. He walked towards the crib; he placed his hands on the railings and closed his eyes. It is wouldn't be long now, and soon he would be a father, he couldn't wait.

Then just as Seto opened his eyes, Pegasus came in. He looked at Seto and motioned him to come outside. Seto followed, but before leaving, he looked at Isisa sleeping on the bed. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest, as he looked at her swelled belly. He turned back and walked out of the room.

Philip sat in the kitchen, as the cook was making a light meal for everyone. He sat on the bar stool drinking his coffee when one of the maids ran in.

"What's wrong Sally' asked Philip as he sipped his coffee

The British girl looked at Philip and then said,

"They are coming after you, they want to kill you for what you done" stated the girl in tears

"Come on and tell it to us slowly you Pig feeding cow" snapped the cook who had a short temperament

"Master Marik and Master Odion" stated the girl

Philip's eyes went wide; he threw down his coffee cup causing it to smash on the marble counter and ran out the door. Cook looked at him as he went flying out the door.

"I wonder what's got is panties in a knot" mumble the cook under her breath

Philip ran for all that he was worth, he grabbed one of the horses that was already saddled and booked it out of the stable yard. Just as he made it to the gate, Marik and Odion come running out of the house yelling at the top of their lungs. The cursing and yelling drew Seto and Pegasus's attention as those two were having a discussion in the garden, they came out of the garden and saw Philip riding for dear life and Odion and Marik like two Indians on a war hunt.

Odion and Marik took the two other horses that were finished saddling and were just waiting for their riders. They jumped on and kicked them into a straight gallop, as they left the hitching rail the horses riders came out shouting at Marik and Odion, but they didn't hear.

As Marik and Odion reach the wooded area they decided to spilt up in search of Philip, both had drawn their knives, so either one of them was ready to cut off the offending part Philip's body. Philip heard their plan since he was close by, but as he tried to make as straight line between those two Marik caught sight of him.

Marik shouted,

"ODION HE'S TRYING TO MAKE A BREAK FOR IT"

Philip rushed ahead, but Odion was breathing down his neck. So, as Philip maneuvered his horse under branches and over bushes, he was praying that he would live to see the next sunrise. He only wished that it would happen soon, but Odion raced his horse right beside Philip's horse and so did Marik. He was starting to doubt anything was possible that his life was going down the drain over a one-night stand.

Odion was the first to make his move he jumped off his horse and tried to drag Philip off his, but it didn't work. Then Marik jumped off his and managed to pull both Odion and Philip off the runaway horse. The three of them hit the ground with a thud and when the dust cleared, Odion was lying on top of Marik who was being imprinted into the hard dirt below. Philip struggled to get free, but it was impossible, Odion held a knife to Philip's throat.

Philip had his eyes closed and he knew this was the end, [What is taking you so long] thought Philip as he waited for Odion to slice his throat. He opened his eyes to see Ishizu standing in front of him.

"Ishizu stay out of this" shouted Marik from the bottom of the dog pile

"No, I will not stand by as you two hurt Philip" she insisted

Odion got up, but still held the knife to Philip's throat as Marik got up and walked towards Ishizu.

"You should not be here, you are not going to like what me and Odion plan to do" stated Marik as he tried to get his sister away from the action.

"No Marik I know what you plan to do and I won't allow it," shouted Ishizu

"Ishizu you don't get it, this man took your virginity me and Odion will not abide by that," explained Marik

"What if I were to say that I asked him to," stated Ishizu

Odion and Marik went silent…

"Come again" said Marik using a finger to clean his one ear

"Can you say that again, I think it went in the one ear and out the other" stated Marik

"I said, I asked him to," repeated Ishizu again more angrily

Odion looked at Philip,

"Did she really" he asked quietly

"Yes and no…I was very interested and well…you know how it goes," replied Philip

Odion nodded,

"Okay you know what that leaves Plan B, Odion," stated Marik as he turned towards Odion and Philip

"What's that?" asked Philip as Odion lowered his knife

"We're heading into town and won't be back until later tonight" stated Marik

"I don't like the sound that" whined Philip

"Yea I don't like the sound of that either" agreed Ishiz


	108. Lovers Confession

Chapter 108 A Lovers Confession

Seto paced out side Isisa's door; he didn't know what he was going to say. He remembered the talk he had with Pegasus in the garden.

_Flash Back _

"_Seto, may I speck with you?" asked Pegasus _

"_You said my name. That's a first' said Seto in astonishment _

"_Seto this is no time for games, I need to talk to you," stated Pegasus _

"_Okay what do you want to talk about" asked Seto_

"_Seto, do you know Isisa's history?" asked Pegasus looking at Seto with worried eyes_

"_Umm what do you mean, like her background?" stated Seto not sure _

"_No I mean her past life's history" clarified Pegasus_

"_No I don't" responded Seto cringing at the mention of past life_

"_Seto, in the past, Isisa was a Princess. She was promised to the High Priest whose child she was bearing. There was some conflict and the two separated. The princess was in her last month of pregnancy when she went into labor. She later died in childbirth, which was rather common at that time, but ever since that day woman who were descended from her also died in childbirth. They would give birth to a girl so that their bloodline could be passed down. What I am trying to say is that Isisa is one of those many women, she might not survive, Seto, her chances are rather slim. I suggest you spend time with her" stated Pegasus as a stray tear fell from his right eye_

_End of Flash Back_

Seto continued to pace around Isisa's door. Then just as he was about to go in, he heard singing coming from inside. He walked in to see Isisa standing by the window where the crib was placed. She was looking out onto the lush green garden below. Seto walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. She held Seto's arms, as she continued to look out.

"What are you doing' asked Seto after a while

"Singing to our baby" smiled Isisa

"I can see that" smiled Seto weakly

"Isisa come and sit down" he said after a while

"Okay" she said

The two walked over towards the bed. Isisa lay down and Seto did to, he pulled Isisa into his arms and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it Seto" asked Isisa

"I just want to spend some time with you" stated Seto

"Really, something is bothering you isn't it," stated Isisa knowing something was wrong

"It's nothing," said Seto quietly

"Seto, tell me there is something wrong" begged Isisa

Seto took a deep breath; he didn't know what to say. There was so much to say and so little time.

"Isisa…I guess I haven't really been a good husband there is a reason behind it" started Seto

"Seto, you have been a great husband" cut in Isisa

"No, Isisa listen. That day at the hotel I was worried sick, your pregnancy came as a big surprise to me and I started to remember something's from my childhood" interrupted Seto

"Okay" said Isisa quietly

"Isisa, my mom died in childbirth when she gave birth to Mokuba. At first I hated her leaving me and I blamed Mokuba for taking her away, but when my father died in a car accident I knew that Mokuba and me were on our own. I loved him more that day my father died, because I knew that we were alone" finished Seto

"I see," said Isisa quietly

Seto took a deep breath, and looked at Isisa.

"Isisa what I am trying to say is that…I love you" confessed Seto

Isisa turned to face him; tears were forming in her eyes.

"I love you to Seto Kaiba, with all my heart" she said as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him deeply.

The kiss last for a long time, it wasn't until the two came up for air that the kiss ended. They stayed in each other's arms until there was a loud sound coming from downstairs. Seto told Isisa to stay in bed and he will go find out what's going on.

Downstairs the gang piled into the mansion,

"Wow check out the digs on this place" stated Tristan

"Yea, love the art," stated Téa

"Leave it to Téa to find the art" said Yugi, Tristan and Joey

Just as the gang walked into the main foyer, Seto descended the stairs and looked over at the gang.

"What are you geeks doing here?" he asked gruffly

"Hey Kaiba what you doing here" challenged Joey

"Staying with my wife" snapped Seto back

Just them Mokuba ran from behind the gang and hugged his big brother,

"What are you going here Mokuba" asked Seto  
"Pegasus flew us out, he said Isisa was getting close to giving birth and asked us if we wanted to come" stated Mokuba excitingly

[He must've not told them that she might die] thought Seto as he let go of his brother

Isisa stood at the top of the stairs,

"Who is here Seto?" asked Isisa

"WOW HIPPOPOMUS ALERT" shouted Joey as he pointed at Isisa

"WOW KAIBA DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU HAD A PET HIPPO" shouted Tristan

"Umm Joey, Tristan if I were you I would run. Isisa may not be able to run that fast, but Kaiba sure can" point out Yugi as Kaiba jumped over the railing and onto the ground.

Tristan and Joey looked at each other and both spilt up, just as Kaiba ran towards them. Joey headed to the kitchen were the Cook was cleaning up. Just as Joey ran into the kitchen, the Cook turned around and glared at Joey. She then grabbed a butcher's knife out of knife rack and came after Joey. Joey backed right into Kaiba. Seto grabbed Joey by the throat, but just as Kaiba was about to throw a punch, he heard a scream.

The scream sounded like Isisa. He turned around, dropped Joey, and ran up the stairs towards Isisa.

"Are you okay?" asked Seto

"No, I think the baby's coming" she said as ripple of pain went through her.

Seto shouted for someone to get a doctor as he picked up Isisa and brought her to room. The gang followed Seto, as the Cook called Nuri down from her room. The housekeeper Fanny showed the gang to their rooms. Yugi like his room, it was called the Prince's Chamber. It was right beside the Pharaoh's Chamber, and beside the High Priest's Chamber. He asked who was in the High Priest's Chamber and Fanny stated that it was Master Pegasus's room, but the Pharaoh wanted to know who was in 'his' room.

So as the gang unpacked their things, the Pharaoh started to feel tension rising. He went to the window and felt a dangerous vibe as a black limo showed up. He didn't stay to watch who was in the limo but retuned to the bed.

"Is it just me Yugi or is there tension around here," asked the Pharaoh

"Yea I agree, we haven't see the Ishtar's either" pointed out Yugi

"I have to agree with that," stated the Pharaoh

Just then, the Pharaoh felt another vibe, but this one friendlier then the first. The thought started to scare him, but he didn't say anything to Yugi. The Pharaoh looked around the room it was driving him nuts he wanted to know who was sleeping in his room. He then left Yugi to his unpacking and went into the room next to his, the Pharaoh's Chamber. As he entered, he felt the tension from Seto, even though Seto was not in the room, he could feel the tension as he walked around the wide-open space. He was mad that Seto got 'his' room; the Pharaoh grabbed a pile of shirts that had been freshly pressed and threw them on the floor. This was his way of getting rid of stress. He did not really know the point of why he was mad, but for some reason Isisa giving birth was driving him nuts. Maybe it was the fact that in the past most women died during this stage, and he was worried over the fact that he was going to lose her.

Meanwhile in the library of the Palace, the gang had all assembled the only one missing was Yugi. Téa wondered where Yugi could be, but she shrugged it off, as a very fashionable women walked in and sat down on a near by chair. Téa walked over to the women who just came in.

"Hi, my name is Téa" greeted Téa as she held out her hand

The women looked her over with a hard gaze, Téa started to feel unease and unsure of what to do. Then the women gave out her hand and her eyes soften.

"My name is Seshafi, CEO of Ancient Beauty Incorporated" greeted Seshafi

"Nice to meet you, wow what's that perfume your are wearing. Its smells beautiful," complemented Téa

"Oh it's called Women in Charge, the newest perfume line" stated Seshafi

"Cool" stated Téa

Just then, two Arabian men walked in, followed by two women. One of the women was dressed in western style, while the other one had an Arabian style of dress. The older man then stated.

"Men on this side" as he pointed to the one side of the room

"And women on the other" he said as he pointed to the other end of the room

The gang looked confused, then the western women explained that they were Arabs and things must be done in the Arab style. Seshafi glared at the two men as she moved with Téa to the other side of the room. After everyone was settled in their new seating arrangements. The gang went back into conversation, even though they were on opposites sides of the room, they could still talk. Just as a maid arrived with a coffee tray and soft drinks. Pegasus and Seto arrived. Seto was worried he started to pace almost immediately ignoring the gender sides. The old Arab started to protest, but his son stated it was not a good thing to bother him with.

Seshafi saw Seto enter the room, [That bastard, did he have to come in here] she thought as she sipped her coffee.

Pegasus sat down and started to talk to the gang, but as he talked to them he glared at Hassan and his son who was staring at him. He didn't like it that they came, if Isisa knew that they were here, she would for sure die. Pegasus prayed that it would be a safe delivery. He knew that Seto was going through a lot because Nuri had kicked both men out of the room when Isisa's water broke. He had seen the tears that were shed, as Seto was pushed out of the room, but just as they left Ishizu, who was supporting a new ring on her left hand, walked in and started to help Nuri with the delivery.

The door opened again and this time three more people walked in, Philip who looked that he aged 10 years walked in and dropped himself on a near by chair. Marik and Odion whose faces were grim sat near the gang as they talked in low tones. Yugi was the last to arrive, but before he was about to open the door the Pharaoh stopped him.

"Yugi, go back to your room" stated the Pharaoh

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi

"I want to have time to think, by my self if you don't mind and besides there is a lot of tension happening in that room and I don't want to be a part of it. Just put me on the bed and I think it should be good" stated the Pharaoh

"Are you sure" asked Yugi slowly

"Yes, it's safer," stated the Pharaoh as Yugi walked back to his room

After Yugi had left the Pharaoh in his room, he walked back to the library and opened the door. Everyone looked in his direction even Kaiba, he was surprise, but he saw the worry that lined Kaiba's face. He was even surprised at Joey when he walked over to the gang. Joey wasn't even talking and if he was he was talking very slow, it was like he was thinking his every word through before he said something wrong. The whole room was filled with great tension and there was hardly any word spoken. Mokuba and Maria were in Maria's room playing a game of checkers that wasn't going far, they later joined the large group down in the library.

The group was silent during the late evening meal that was served; no one really ate anything, but for those who they weren't even hungry. The same for Joey he didn't' feel any hunger even though he has a bottomless stomach. It wasn't until they heard Isisa's scream in the dining room far on the other side of the harem. Everyone especially Seto looked in that direction, the group them ran towards the harem area, following Seto and Pegasus.

As the stamped of people arrive at the harem doors they see Ishizu coming out. She looks at the gang and points to a room for them to wait in. Again, the gang file in, and Seto restarts his pacing.

Seshafi started to get antsy so she slipped out of the room unnoticed and walked right into the harem. Ishizu didn't see her as she brought a bowl of hot water and herbs back to Isisa's room. The screaming got more loudly as the minute went by, but Seshafi didn't mind. All she wanted to know was Isisa going to make it, she saw a figure outside, but couldn't see who it was. The clouds had covered the moon and stars so it was hard to see, but as Seshafi looked out the window from the side, she could see someone watching from the outside into Isisa's room as she gave birth.

"I wonder who my little peeping tom is," she said out loud

"What in HATHOR'S good name are YOU doing here?" hissed a voice from behind her

Seshafi turned around and looked at the speaker.

"So isn't it my old 'friend' Nuri. How has life been treating you?" asked Seshafi

"Should you be with Isisa, she could really use your expertise you know" sniggered Seshafi

"That is none of your business," stated Nuri as she got ready to chant

"I wouldn't if I were you, you know our fighting could cause Isisa to lose her child and her life. And you couldn't live with that, isn't that right my sweet" hissed Seshafi back at Nuri

Nuri held her ground, with a turn of her heel she went back into Isisa's room. Seshafi walked back, slipped in back unnoticed by the gang, and sat down. Seto was ready to kill someone just as Nuri walked in.

"Seto, Pegasus can you please come," stated Nuri

Seto stopped pacing and looked up at Nuri, he then ran right out the door.

"Is she okay" asked Seshafi innocently

Nuri ignored her.

As Seto and Pegasus went to Isisa's room, they smelt the stench of blood. As they opened the door that led to Isisa's room, Seto ran over to her. Isisa was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Pegasus sat down on a chair that was by the wall; tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

"Is she going to be okay' asked Pegasus

"It depends, if she makes it till morning she might be okay" replied Nuri

"What do you mean might" asked Seto

"If she makes the night she might," repeated Nuri

"And the child" asked Seto looking over at the crib where he seen something moving

"She is fine, a healthy baby girl" replied Nuri

"You mean it is a she… I thought it was a he," stated Pegasus in shock

"Yes it is a baby girl" stated Nuri again smiling as she went over and brought over the baby

Seto looked at the child squirming around in Nuri's arms, he gently took the child over to where Isisa lay sleeping. He sat down on the bed, which caused Isisa to open her eyes.

"Her name is…"

**Okay contest time, this time no wrong answers…choose a name for the Baby. The name cannot be Emily or Rose, sorry but those names are over used in all Seto Kaiba stories I have read. Please include a meaning Top names will be added…**


	109. Fighting For Life

Chapter 109 Fighting For Life

**Note From the Author: **_Congrats to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long, was waiting for one more reviewer. _

"Her name is…Mosi Caoilainn Chione Layla Sophia Kaiba," stated Isisa weakly

"What do they mean?" asked Seto gently as he looked at his daughter

"Mosi means…Born First. Caolinainn means… slender and fair. Chione means…mystical daughter of the Nile. Layla means…Born at night. And last but not least Sophia means wisdom" stated Isisa as Seto gently rocked the baby girl

Seto passed the baby to Pegasus who was looking on. Nuri took her leave, she realized that she would have to announce to the group about Isisa's condition. Before she left, she looked back and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. It was heartbreaking knowing that Isisa's might die. Nuri had done everything she could do; it was now all up to Isisa. She hoped Isisa made it through the night. Nuri slipped out of the room and headed to the room where the gang and others were waiting.

Seto sat on the bed near Isisa he held her hand. He looked into Isisa's now pale blue eyes.

"Please take care of her," said Isisa weakly

"Isisa I don't know what you're talking about" denied Seto trying not to think of what is to come

"You're going to be alright" reassured Seto squeezing Isisa's hand

"Seto promise me, please" asked Isisa

"Isisa"

"Promise me" begged Isisa with pleading eyes

'Isisa…I love you and I don't want you to go" said Seto trying to stay strong, but slowly failing

"Seto, I am weak, there is no way I will make the night" stated Isisa

"Don't talk like that, Isisa. Promise me that you won't leave me," asked Seto looking at Isisa

Isisa remained silent as she closed her eyes and reopened them to look at Seto. Her eyes moved to where Mosi laid in Pegasus's arms. A tear slid off Isisa's face. Seto wiped the tear way as he looked at Isisa. He saw that she was looking at their daughter. He didn't want her to go, he had that feeling again. The feeling he had when Mokuba was born, he tried with all his strength to bury it, but something in the back of his mind kept saying, ' she is not going to make it'. Seto tried to throw that voice out of his head, but it was not working. He looked out the window of Isisa's room, and saw that there was a star. It was star unlike any other star. He walked closer, but before he did, he looked and saw Isisa had closed her eyes; he then went to the window.

There shining high in the night sky was the star, it had a bluish tint to it.

"It's the same star," said Pegasus behind him as he laid down Mosi in the near by crib

"What do you mean, same star?" questioned Seto

"It is the same one that was there when Isisa was born," explained Pegasus

"I don't understand," said Seto

"Seto, it is the same star that Isisa was born on and the same star that her mother died on. Don't ask me how it works, but that star only shows up when someone of ancient blood dies and is born," explained Pegasus as he looked up at the star.

The star seemed to say, 'look into my little eye'. Seto closed his eyes and walked back to Isisa's bed. He sat down on the near by chair, and held Isisa's hand. Pegasus did the same, but took the other side on the far side.

The gang was in shock when Nuri had told them of Isisa's condition. The two Arabians wasn't surprised, but were also furious that Isisa had a girl and not a boy. They left with their women after Nuri had told them. Joey was glad that some of the tension was lifted, but he was also in a depressed mood when he heard about Isisa's condition. As the gang walked up the stairs, they didn't talk to each other, but as they came to their rooms, they said goodnight to each other and headed into their rooms. When Yugi got back into his room, the Pharaoh was there waiting for him.

"So, are you going to tell me?" asked the Pharaoh

"Pharaoh there are some bad news," stated Yugi sadly as he slowly took off his clothes

"What do you mean?" asked the Pharaoh with a frown

"There is good news and bad news, which do you want to hear" asked Yugi  
"I would like to hear some good news" stated the Pharaoh as he sat on the bed

"Well the good news is that Isisa had a girl, her name is Mosi" explained Yugi

"Mosi, good name I like it," stated the Pharaoh with a smile

"But the bad news…is that Isisa might not make the night. If she does she should be okay" said Yugi as a tear fell

The Pharaoh sat in shock, in a way, it did hit him, but the sound of death was not something he was not used to. He was very used to it, but this was different. This was his sister. He got up from the bed and looked over Yugi.

"Sorry pal but she is my sister," stated the Pharaoh as he took control of Yugi's body

The Pharaoh did not like doing this to Yugi, but as far as he was concerned, he might never see Isisa again. The Pharaoh crept down the hall, and snuck into Isisa's room. There he saw Seto near the bed fast asleep, Pegasus was also close by. The Pharaoh went over towards the bed and saw Isisa breathing slowly. He then walked over to the crib where Mosi was quietly giggling.

"Who do we have here" asked the Pharaoh as he smiled down at the newborn

The Pharaoh lifted his hand and made an upside down peace sign as he played with the baby. The Pharaoh noticed that her eyes were like Kaiba's and Isisa's mixed together. Even though Isisa and Seto both had blue eyes, her could tell there were different shades of blue showing in the baby's eyes.

As the Pharaoh was playing with Mosi Nuri peeked in. She looked at the two.

"You would have been a great father," she said as she slowly backed out

The Pharaoh stood there for a while, he then walked back towards Isisa and saw that she was still breathing. He then left the room. Just as the Pharaoh walked down the hall he felt a dark dangerous vibe, he stood still the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He quickly rushed to his room and locked the door.

Seshafi walked out of her room, she wanted to see Isisa, but she did not want to be in the same room as Seto and Pegasus. So, she walked to her balcony and walked onto the balcony. She then walked along and saw a shadow as she neared Isisa's room.

"So look who is back from the afterlife," stated Seshafi as she leaned against the wall

The shadow turned towards her, and a distinct growling sound could be heard.

"Oh can it you, overgrown dragon" stated Seshafi

The stranger looked at the woman that came out of the shadows. He held his ground; he couldn't believe that she was back. He had thought that he had gotten rid of her in the past, but with her standing in front of him, it was telling him otherwise. He looked back into Isisa's room.

"You know Nuri said that if she makes the night she'll be alright," stated Seshafi as she looked into Isisa's room as well. The growling of the dragon could still be heard.

"How do you know, I have to keep breaking you two up" growled the stranger

"All I have to say is that he is doing a better job then you ever did" laughed Seshafi

"How would you know?" growled the stranger again

"I know things you can't even imagine" smiled Seshafi

The stranger glared at her, he wanted to rip her throat out and feed it to her. The stranger knew that KB wanted to do the same, but he had to control himself, this is not the time to be trying to kill someone. Isisa's life is at stake, he only hoped that she would be okay. He saw Seshafi disappear from view and he relaxed, he then slowly opened the sliding glass door and stepped in. He walked towards the bedside table and placed the bowl he had brought with him down on the bedside table. He then placed the note beside the bowl. The stranger then went to the other side of the bed; there he placed a kiss on Isisa's forehead. He then backed way; he then heard a soft noise coming from the crib. He walked over and saw the baby girl.

"Mosi beautiful name…just like your mother" said the stranger as he held the baby in his arms.

"Be strong, yet gently and don't take any bull from anyone my little one, do you hear" he said

KB adjusted her size as she rested on her master's shoulders. She looked at the baby with a curious expression.

"You know it wouldn't have done any good if you had killed her KB" stated the stranger remembering the fight

KB just looked at him and then at the baby. The stranger then placed the baby down in the crib and watched it go to sleep. He then walked out the way he came, but before he left Isisa's place he took one more glance at Isisa and then at the crib where the now sleeping Mosi was. A stray tear rolled down his face as he remembered the past he could have had.

The next morning Seto woke up, the sound he woke up to was crying. He looked up and saw that Isisa's bed was empty; thinking of the worst had happened he jumped up. Then a musical laughter rang out as Pegasus was waking up to Seto's worried shouts.

"I see that the sleepy heads are now up," said the voice from near the crib

Both Seto and Pegasus looked to find the rocking chair rocking. It was facing the window, and there in the chair was Isisa. She was wearing her nightgown and a matching housecoat. She looked over her shoulder and saw Seto coming over.

"How was your night?" she asked already knowing the answer

"I-I-I" said a speechless Seto

"I take it, it was a sleepless night" smiled Isisa

"I thought I lost you," said Seto bending down in front of Isisa holding her

"Gentle, gentle Mosi" stated Isisa smiling

"I know, my two favorite girls" kissed Seto

"Let me see my granddaughter" asked Pegasus

"Be careful she just had her breakfast," stated Isisa as she handed a blanket to her stepfather

Isisa handed her daughter to Pegasus. After the child was taken care of, Seto held Isisa even tighter, but as Isisa looked over Seto's shoulder, she saw Blue Eyes. She was glad that she saw her old friend again, the dragon looked at her and nodded. Isisa smiled back.

All of a sudden, there was a loud yell as Philip ran down the halls.

"What's going on" asked Joey who woke up with sleep still in his eyes

"ALRIGHT WHO IS THE DUMBASS WHO PLACED THE FLOWERS IN MY ROOM" shouted Philip

"You mean our room," corrected Ishizu as she wrapped a housecoat around her

"Yes our room" repeated Philip

By this time, the whole gang was out, including Pegasus and Seto. Isisa was not far behind, when Philip came barging right into her. As the two hit the floor, Seto was the first to arrive.

"Are you alright?" asked Seto

"Yea I'm fine," stated Philip

'I didn't mean you, I meant Isisa' stated Seto

"Oh, yea…right"

"I am fine thanks, it's good to see that some things never change" laughed Isisa

As Philip and Isisa got back to their feet, he started to yell again.

"OKAY NOW I REALLY MEAN IT, WHO PUT THE FLOWERS IN MY…OUR ROOM"

"What flowers" asked Isisa

"The Lotus flowers, I thought we were over that, Pegasus" glared Philip

"I had nothing to do with it, I was with Kaiba Boy all night" said Pegasus with his one hand up as he held the baby

"Now tell me that doesn't sound wrong," pointed Joey out

"Wheeler I'm going to kill you if you keep this up" warned Seto

"What Pegasus was the one who said it, 'I was with Kaiba Boy ALL NIGHT" pointed Joey out as he ducked as Seto threw a punch and missed him

"Now boys, calm down," said Isisa getting in between them

"Isisa I don't think you should be getting between them, you always get hurt one way or another," said Tristan

"Yea Isisa Tristan has a point," said Yugi still in his Pj's

"Okay will talk about this at breakfast" said Isisa as she went down into the dinning hall.

Seshafi watched all the commotion; she saw that Isisa was alive and smiled.

[Now my plan can work, and I don't have to wait and manipulate that kid] she thought as she went back into her room.


	110. Flowers And The Past

Chapter 110 Flowers And The Past

As the gang walked down to breakfast, Seto snaked his arm around Isisa. Pegasus had handed Mosi off to Nuri who said that she would take care of the baby. But when Isisa said that she was also invited to breakfast, Nuri quickly denied. This made everyone wonder why, but Seshafi brushed it off. She knew why, the answer was hanging around a cretin someone's neck.

Suddenly the Pharaoh shuddered, he looked around Yugi, but could not find the source of the vibe at all. He then went into the Puzzle in his soul room.

At the breakfast table Philip sat beside Ishizu, everyone was wondering if there was something going on between him and Ishizu. It wasn't until Isisa spotted a wedding ring on Ishizu's finger.

"Ishizu where did you get that ring" asked Isisa as she looked at Ishizu

Ishizu and Philip looked at each other and then at Marik and Odion. Odion nodded his head.

"I'm married," stated Ishizu

"YOUR WHAT!" shouted Joey as his bacon went flying out of his mouth and landed on Yugi's face

"JOEY THAT"S GROSS" squealed Téa

"Well not as bad as Tristan's nephew hitting on you Téa"

Téa stood up from her side of the table and slapped Joey. Joey rubbed his face just smiling.

"Okay everyone calm down, Philip, Ishizu you have the floor" stated Isisa as she glared at everyone including Seto who was 'looking innocent'.

"Why do you accuse me?" asked Philip

"I swear it's the flowers all over again," shouted Philip with his hands in the air

"The flowers have nothing to do with this," stated Isisa as she glare at Philip

" I DON'T LIKE THOSE FLOWERS, I HATE THOSE FLOWERS IT DRIVES ME NUTS"

Isisa shook he head, the gang burst out laughing.

"Oh Philip dear, but those flowers are lovely" teased Pegasus

"I HATE THEM, THEY WERE IN MY ROOM," shouted Philip

'You mean our room" said Ishizu quietly

"WHAT!" shouted Philip

"Oh, never mind, I mean our room" stated Philip

This went on for more then an hour; it wasn't until Isisa stood up and slowly walked up stairs. She walked up into her room where before she announced herself, she saw Nuri holding the baby and from the mirror, she saw a tear falling off Nuri's face.

"Is something the matter?" asked Isisa gently as she walked into the room

Nuri whirled around with Mosi in her arms.

"Oh, I didn't see you" she said out of breath

"Nuri there is something wrong isn't there" asked Isisa again

"Oh, it's nothing" she said as she placed Mosi into Isisa's arms, Isisa sat down

"Nuri come on you can tell me…does this has something to do with the past" pestered Isisa

"No, just let it go," stated Nuri turning her back to Isisa

"Nuri does this that so do with my brother," stated Isisa

"I SAID NO, CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT," shouted Nuri

Isisa went silent; the only sound that was heard was the crying of Mosi. Isisa slowly rocked her, Nuri turned around tears now falling like rain. Isisa gently placed Mosi in the crib and walked over to Nuri. Nuri was crying, she felt all alone and hurt, she was glad that Isisa was alive, but it hurt to see her with a child in her arms. Isisa held Nuri in her arms as she hugged the other women; she looked over to the bedside table. There she saw something that was not there before. She put it on her mental list of To Do she then finished comforting Nuri.

"Okay Nuri out with it" said Isisa after Nuri finished crying

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk right now," said Nuri

"Nuri" warned Isisa gently

"Okay, then" said Nuri as she took a deep breath

"I don't know if you remember in the past…but I was pregnant" she stopped

Isisa went still, she thought she knew Nuri from the past, but that was something she didn't know.

"No I didn't know," replied Isisa

"I lost the child, I carried full term, but the child was a still born. I was really looking forward to having the child, no one knew…not even the father" cried Nuri as she started to cry

"Nuri who is the father…" asked Isisa

"He is close to you," stated Nuri as she finished speaking

Nuri then got of and walked out of the room. Isisa was still dumbfounded at her comment. She then put it aside and then reached over and picked up the bowl, realizing that there were three Lotus flowers, and water in it she gently picked it up. She looked at the bowl's contents. There floating in the water was three Lotus flowers, one white, one red and a small pink one. Isisa then found a note that was attached to the bowl. It was written in ancient Egyptian.

_**This is my way of ending our fight. I know I hurt you, and I am sorry, but these flowers are for a new start. White for purity, Red for bravery, and Pink for Loyalty. I wish you well in your knew life my Lotus Flower…**_

_**Love**_

_**White Stallion **_

_**P.S you have done well in this life as well as the past **_

[Lotus Flower] the name echoed through Isisa's mind. Then it clicked that was she past self's pet name. Only one person was allowed to call her that…and it wasn't her brother.

Isisa placed the bowl down on the night table.

"What is that god-awful stench I smell?" asked Blue Eyes as she appeared

"Good to know that your back" laughed Isisa

"Wait…wait…wait for it…that's it. WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS HE DOING OUT OF AFTERLIFE…I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD…I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM" shouted Blue Eyes as she looked around

"Calm down, he only left a bowl and a apology note" stated Isisa  
" Apology, girl that isn't in his vocab trust me I know. I dealt with his bitch of a whore"

The next day, the gang went home. Seto left a few days after them, saying that the company needed him, but he looked forward to seeing Isisa and Mosi again. He also said that he would call as soon as he landed. Isisa said hopefully by then Mosi would be old enough to be taken on an airplane. She kissed Seto good by and Seto held his baby girl one last time before he boarded his private jet. Mokuba was not far behind; he kissed his little niece and wished Isisa well. Maria then hugged Mokuba as went to follow his brother.

_**1 year later**_

Isisa looked out the window at the dry desert, it has been almost six months since she was last out in the desert. Four months after Mosi was born, Isisa took her to Domino; Seto was there with Mokuba waiting for them. It was getting stressful for Isisa and the same thing was with Seto. In the last three months of her stay, she was sleeping in one of the many spare bedrooms. Her and Seto were not seeing eye to eye, Mosi was crying and it was driving Seto nuts. He had a major business deal that was going down, so he was not home for most of the time. Seto had also gotten into the habit of not coming home until late.

Isisa got out of the jeep, she looked at the dig site it looked just the same as it did when she left. Isisa then went to the back of the jeep and took out Mosi.

Back in Domino Seto looked out his office window a storm is raging out side the power then goes out. Bright light flashes from his computer screen, then Bakura appears on the screen. Kaiba asks if he can help Bakura with something, and Bakura holds up an unconscious Mokuba. Kaiba calls out Mokuba's name. Bakura says he does not think Mokuba can hear him. He tells Kaiba to come up to the roof with his cards and his Duel Disk. Then the screen goes to static.

Kaiba slams his fist on his desk, then stands up, pulls off his tie, and pulls open the desk drawer to retrieve his trusty briefcase, saying that if that freak wants a duel, he'll give him one he'll never forget! He pulls out his Duel Disk and then takes the elevator up to the roof, finding time to change from his business suit to his snazzy dueling outfit somewhere along the way. When the elevator door opens, Mokuba falls unconscious into his arms. As Kaiba gently lays Mokuba down, Bakura says he would tell Kaiba where Mokuba's soul is, but Kaiba does not believe in the Shadow Realm. Kaiba warns Bakura that whatever he did to his brother, he had better undo. As soon as Kaiba defeats Bakura, he wants Mokuba back.

Kaiba activates his Duel Disk, and so does Bakura. They each draw there opening hands, then Bakura laughs as purple mists rise around them. Kaiba is startled by what he is seeing, and Bakura asks him what is wrong there is no such thing as magic, right? And those visions Kaiba has been having do not exist, either. Kaiba does not want to hear the Egyptian speech again. He asks when these people are going to realize that he focuses on the future, not the past. Bakura laughs, saying Kaiba's attitude has not changed in five thousand years. Kaiba says that is enough.

Meanwhile, at the airport, Yugi is about to board his flight to Cairo, when suddenly his friends show up to come along.

Yugi tells them they do not have to do that, but Joey says they would not miss it for the world and besides, Téa paid for the tickets. Téa protests that she lent them the money, because Tristan and Joey conveniently forgot their wallets. Joey promises that he and Tristan will pay back every penny, and Tristan says his checks in the mail already. Joey says the important thing is, they are not letting Yugi take this trip alone. Yugi says they are the best!

Watching the friends, Yami thinks that he hopes they are ready for this. It is so much more than a trip to his homeland it is a journey into his ancient past.

As the plane takes off, Yugi tells the Pharaoh he hopes he finds what he is looking for.


	111. A Trip To The Past

Chapter 111 A Trip To The Past

**Note from the Author: **_Sorry for taking so long, I have been swamped in homework, and I have been busy with a Round Up last weekend, but I should be able to get more work done over this weekend…(hopefully). _

_Note I will also be adjusting (maybe) some of the clothes and put them into real life forms…_

As the gang stepped off the airplane, the heat engulfed them.

"Man it's an oven here" stated Joey unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the white undershirt Kaiba had forcibly given him.

"Yea I wonder how Marik and them can stand the heat," stated Téa

"I can't wait to see Isisa's new horse," stated Tristan

"Really why do you want to see her horses" asked Joey

"Well one of them she named Atem," stated Tristan

"Really what is the big deal with that" asked Joey

"Well she said that she was going to geld him, and I told her to wait I wanted to see how they do that" pointed out Tristan

"You are aware they cut off the balls of the poor horse right," stated Téa

"I know I'm just curious, my sister is a vet and me and her had a disagreement on how they castrated horses" said Tristan

"Okay whatever you say," said Joey looking grossed out

Yugi did not say anything, but looked right ahead and walked into the airport. The gang claimed their luggage and were walking towards the exit when they passed some shops and Téa pointed to something in a shop window. Joey and Tristan were grumbling something about not being out of the airport and Téa was already shopping. Yugi smiled at the two. Then just as Téa left them to purchase something from the store, Yugi heard his name being called.

"Yugi over here" shouted Marik as he waved

"Hey guys look it's Marik, Ishizu and Odion. Where's Philip" asked Yugi

"Oh, he is working," stated Marik

"I see" smiled Yugi

"So Yugi are you ready to find your memories" asked Odion

"You bet I am," stated Yugi

"There is so much to talk about I don't know where to started"

"How about lunch" stated Joey placing a hand over his stomach

"That sounds like a good idea, I hate airplane food" pointed Tristan out

"Yea I bet you do, it's not the best" stated Marik

Ishizu came up, and started talking to the Pharaoh. Yugi switches with the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh you have a long journey ahead. We are honored to be your guides, I'll show you where the stone tablets are" said Ishizu as they walked towards a fast food booth

"The pleasure is all mine," replied the Pharaoh smiling

The group took their places and placed their orders. After a light meal, they walked out of the airport and Téa took out her digital camera and started snapping pictures. With Odion at the wheel, the group drives through the desert. Tristan, Joey, and Téa look eagerly out the windows, exclaiming at the pyramids and the Sphinx, while the Pharaoh sits quietly looking out the window. Marik and Ishizu got into the second jeep that they had brought and followed the gang.

About an hour later, the group reached a stone entryway built into the side of a large cliff. Ishizu tells them that beyond this door lies the tablet of lost memories. As they stand before the door, the gang looks around at the scenery. There wasn't much, but in the distance they could see a cloud of dust coming towards them. The gang wondered who was coming towards them.

As the group entered the darkened stairwell, the Pharaoh wondered what waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they all stood in wonder at the stairs. There in front of them stood the stone tablets. The Pharaoh looked at them, he then held up the three God cards and everything went black.

**Side Note: The Millennium World is going to be sped up, sorry for the inconvenience. There might not some deleted or cut scenes later written. **

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh finally flies out of the dark tunnel to find himself floating above ancient Egypt. His spirit turns into a ball of light and flies into the palace. His hand twitches, and he opens his eyes to find himself standing on a balcony before a sea of people, dressed as the ancient Pharaoh. The crowds are cheering him and chanting, "Pharaoh, Pharaoh." He stares at his hands and wonders where he is. Then a short man in robes who resembles Yugi's Grandpa tells the Pharaoh that his public awaits. The citizens are eager to pay respect to their new Pharaoh.

Two men behind the Pharaoh ban a huge gong, and a curtain opens before the Pharaoh, revealing a vast room with a throne at the far end. People line the way to the throne, bowing.

The Pharaoh seems a bit startled by the whole thing, and the Grandpa-like man whispers to him that the throne is now his. He walks towards the throne, wondering if he really did travel back in time. When he sat down on the throne he looked over to his right, there kneeling was a man who looked like Kaiba and a woman who looked like Ishizu, and when the man beside him removes his veil, the Pharaoh is surprised to see someone he knew.

"Grandpa" explained the Pharaoh

"Grandpa who is this Grandpa" asked the once veiled man

"Should we postpone the celebration?" asked the Kaiba look alike

"My lord Seto I do not think that is necessary" said a voice from the far end of the room

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and there the Pharaoh received another shock, because they are standing at the entrance of the heavily pregnant stood Isisa. She was draped also in royal dress, but as she walked, she held her stomach. The Pharaoh stood up, but did not say anything, but as Isisa came closer, the Kaiba look alike blocked the Pharaoh's view.

"Your highness you should be in the harem, there is no need for you to be here" stated the Kaiba look alike

'Seto dear, you worry to much" said Princess Isisa sweetly as she placed a hand on Seto's chest

The priest moved from her touch, this did not go unnoticed by the other priests or the Pharaoh. He remembered that Isisa and Seto had troubles in the real world when she was pregnant as well.

Princess Isisa lowered her eyes; she then looked over at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh got up from his throne,

"Join us, sister' he said

"I would love to my Pharaoh," said Isisa starting to kneel

"No, Isisa you don't need to kneel, some one bring her a chair," ordered the Pharaoh

A servant brought a silver chair out and placed it a few inches behind the gold throne. The Pharaoh took Isisa's hand and led her to the silver chair. Before he let Isisa sit down, he moved the chair up more. This surprised everyone, including Isisa, after it was moved closer he let Isisa sit down. A servant then brought a pillow and placed it at the bottom of chair. The Pharaoh saw this and copied what Isisa was doing.

As the celebration commenced, the Pharaoh saw the Kaiba look alike move towards Isisa and stood beside her. He heard some whispering between the two, but nothing much was said. Unnoticed, a man stood on a high balcony over the throne, in his hands he held a blowgun centered on the Pharaoh. The Ishizu look alike's M-Necklace started to glow,

'Mahad, behind you" she warned

Mahad flings out his cloak just in time to catch the dark speeding towards the Pharaoh. Princess Isisa screams and hides in Seto's arms as he orders the guards to stop the intruder, a man is then quickly captured and brought bound before the Pharaoh. The Seto look alike then leaves Isisa and stands before the man.

"Assaulting the King of Egypt is an inexcusable crime," stated the Ishizu look alike

"We're in the middle of a scared ceremony, bring him to the dungeon" stated Mahad

"Wait I have a better idea, why not demonstrate the extend of our power for the new Pharaoh. What do you think Aknadin, (who wears the M- Eye) and Shimon, (the Grandpa look alike)" asked the Kaiba look alike

"I agree, but I think the Princess be first escorted to the harem, this might be too distressing for her" stated Aknadin

"I will be fine," said Princess Isisa rubbing her swelling belly

The Pharaoh placed his hand on Isisa's and said,

"Isisa I think it's best you go back"

"Listen just because your Pharaoh now doesn't mean you can order me around, you know that is how what happened" warned Princess Isisa

The Pharaoh did not know what warning she meant or what his father had done.

"You heard what Pharaoh ordered," stated the Kaiba look a like

"I will stay here," said the Princess as she stood up and glared at the priest

"Isisa what ever you choose, if you wish you may I am not forcing you. I am just looking out for your best interests" finished the Pharaoh not knowing what Isisa was capable off.

"Alright this man's soul will go on trial…Millennium Trial" finished Shimon

"With position of great power often comes great danger, and criminals who threaten the ruler of Egypt, they all must be dealt according," explained Shimon

"I see," stated the Pharaoh

The six members of the royal court surround the man,

'Don't be alarmed my Pharaoh" stated Priestess Ishizu

"We are here to insure your safety at all times" stated Aknadin

Kaiba-look alike tells the prisoner that he will now be judged by the dark magic of the seven Millennium Items. Shada will start.

"With the power of the M-Key, I'll read the prisoner's mind," stated Shada as he held the key as it glows

"There is a shadow of an evil creature lurks inside this man's heart," stated Shada as he moved away

Then Aknadin stands before the prison,

"I'll now invoke the energies of the M-Eye, revealing and extracting the being that dwells within," stated Aknadin as the Eye glows and then a dark shadow flows from the prisoner's mouth.

"What's happening to him?" asked Pharaoh

"The Millennium Items have detected a shadow creature dwelling in the heart of this criminal. Little is known about theses beings of darkness, only that they feed on the anger and hatred of humans," explained Shimon

"Makes me wonder on someone I know," growled Princess Isisa

Shimon and the Pharaoh looked at her, and all she said was nothing.

"As I was saying, once a shadow creature is born, it forces it's host to commit acts of evil, creating even more darkness to feast upon" finished Shimon

The many-armed creature loomed over the man; all fangs, and claws, two men raised a stone tablet behind the Kaiba look alike. He then raised the Rod, calling for it to relinquish the beast, and the creature was captured in the energies of the rod, and then sealed into the stone tablet. The beast's outline appeared on the stone. After every one had quieted down, Aknadin comes up to Seto and tells him that he has done a good job.

Seto then turns around and faces Mahad,

"Palace security is your responsibility, and how in the world did that intruder make it past the royal guard" asked Seto

"Your right" stated Mahad as he turned and bowed before the throne

"Please Pharaoh accept my apologies. The M-Ring has not been behaving strangely lately, making it difficult to detect criminal activity. Pharaoh please may I increase security forces to fortify the city" asked Mahad

"Yes I agree," agreed the Pharaoh

The coronation goes until the fall of night, but just as everyone was about to forget the attempt on the Pharaoh's life. Thief Bakura shows up and ruins the festivities. The Priests quickly rise to the Pharaoh's defense, but as they start to fight, they did not notice a woman in the shadows.

The Pharaoh slightly turned his head and there he spotted her, Seshafi she was glaring. When she saw that he was looking at her she gave one of her fake smiles and turned away.

As the palace was searching for the thief Bakura, the Pharaoh walked down the halls with Shimon. Just as they were coming to an open garden, they heard low voices. Shimon noticed that the Pharaoh had stopped to hear; they looked in and saw the Princess Isisa and Lord Seto in the garden.

"You know eavesdropping is not a good thing," whispered Shimon

"She is my sister, I get worried over her" came the hushed reply

"Seto is there something wrong" asked Princess Isisa

"No I am fine, my dear wife" said Lord Seto as he placed his wedding ring on

"Why do not wear the ring in public" asked Princess Isisa

"Isisa why are you asking so many questions" asked Lord Seto rather annoyed

"Seto, you have been like this since we were wed, is it because I am with child" asked Isisa quietly looking down in the pond hear by

"Isisa when I first met you I thought you were a commoner, I would never have taken you as a woman of high birth" started Lord Seto

"Is it because you thought I was some wench you could bed and then toss out" accused Isisa

"Isisa…"

"That's what you thought wasn't it…I can't believe it your just like any other man I have met. Your not the man I knew before…I thought you were different…my mistake" cried Princess Isisa as she walked away with tears in her eyes

"Things have been hard on them," stated Shimon as he dragged the Pharaoh away from garden  
"How far along is she" asked the Pharaoh

"Don't you know, well she is eight moons" finished Shimon

[I wonder if this has something to do with the curse] wondered the Pharaoh as he walked to the master bedroom.


	112. Memories

Chapter 112 Memories

**Note from the Author: **_Sorry if I am cutting scense short, but I need to make the story move along. There is already some interest lost in the story so I hope to start the second one soon._

Seto looked at the M-Eye looking at him, he picked it up and held it in his hand. It seemed to be pulling him in the direction of Egypt; he remembered Bakura's words,

"_Your past awaits" _

He wondered what that meant. Seto had enough he picked up the phone.

"Have the Blue Eyes Jet ready for me" he said to the man on the other line

"Yes Mr. Kaiba right away" came the reply

Back in the Memory world, nighttime has fallen and the Pharaoh wonders what is going on with his sister the Princess and High Priest Seto. He knew from what he had over heard that things were tense, but he did not know how tense. He looked on to the darkened city below. It may be best that he gets some sleep; he could ponder on the issue with Isisa and Seto in the morning. In the harem, things were different, Isisa had been crying. Seshafi peeked in, seeing that she could go and comfort Isisa she walked into the room.

"Why are you crying?" asked Seshafi

"Seto' replied Isisa as she continued to cry

In the modern world Seto looked out onto the sandy desert. He was wondering what Isisa was doing, but he knew that she would be busy with their child, Mosi. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet arrives over Egypt, as Kaiba is informed by his flight command. Seeing the pyramids in the desert below, Kaiba says,

"I could have told you myself by looking out the window"

As the Blue Eyes Jet landed in front of the Egyptian museum, where Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Philip were waiting Marik turns to his sister.

"Your right Kaiba did show up," stated Marik as Seto hopped out of the jet.

"Who are you, the welcoming committee?" asked Seto as he stared at the group in front of him

"Kaiba, please don't tell me you don't remember who were are" replied Ishizu

"How could I forget the three freaks that turned my Battle City Tournament into a circus sideshow?" stated Seto

"Now step aside, because I has some work to do," he said as he started to walk into the museum

"I wouldn't bother, the stone tablets are no longer here. They have been returned to its resting place. It is what you seek is it not" asked Ishizu

Seto paused then turned to face Ishizu.

"Not quite," he says as he takes the M-Eye out of his jacket to show them

"That punk Bakura handed this to me just before he walked out of our duel" stated Seto

"That is a surprise," exclaimed Marik

"Bakura must be planning to prevent the Pharaoh from fulfilling his destiny. We have to make sure his fails, but how" asked Marik as he looked at Ishizu

"Don't look at me" said Philip with his hands up

"I wasn't looking at you" pointed out Marik

"Oh, sorry"

"Kaiba we need you, I will make you a deal. We'll help you locate Bakura, if you help us save the Pharaoh" stated Ishizu

Seto thought for a moment. Then looked up and said,

"Deal,"

The five of them then piled into the two jeeps and headed to where the tablets were located. When they got to the location, Ishizu explained that the tablets were inside; Seto then walked into the temple and descended the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, he saw an unconscious Bakura. Seto looks at him,

'What happened here," stated Seto as he paused

"I guess our rematch will just have to wait," said Seto as he continued down the stairs leaving Bakura lying there.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Kaiba is surprised to see Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan also lying unconscious on the ground. Kneeling by Yugi's side,

"I guess they didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to take a nap," said Seto as he looks up and sees the stone tablet with the Pharaoh and the sorcerer carved on it. He stands up, saying

" I have seen this before, in the museum back home"

Seto then takes the M- Eye of his pocket and holds it up to the tablet, it starts to glow, then emits beams of light that illuminate the stone. Images of the Pharaoh and guardians, and the Shadow Magus, appear on the stone. Kaiba sees Seto,

"That's me" he exclaims as he stares in shock

Kaiba watches his counterpart in the stone tablet, fist clenched. [Oh, great, I'm hallucinating again] thought Kaiba as he looked on

A few moments later as Kaiba watched his counterpart placed the blue haired woman down in front of the tablet, something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. There behind a pillar hiding from view, stood a heavily pregnant woman. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a silver anklet. Kaiba did not recognize her at that moment, but as the High Priest moved away from the tablet, the woman came into view.

Kaiba was surprised when he saw Isisa. As she came into view there was someone else behind her.

"Princess, Princess" cried a voice

But Seto watched at Isisa made her way to the lifeless body of Kisara. He inched closer to hear what she was saying.

"What do you have that I don't. Is it because I am his wife that is with child or is it the fact that hold a powerful dragon, which is it. What is it that he loves about you…I am a person of royal blood and you are not I just don't understand it" stated the Princess as she looked at both the deceased woman and the tablet.

Her words pulled at Seto's heart, [that Priest is some bastard…no wait that priest is me so I am the bastard. That explains a lot] thought Kaiba as he continued looking. He saw the Princess place her hand on the tablet, but as she did, a bright blue light appeared and two dragons were fighting with each other. Kaiba did not know what to do; he looked at his dragons and summoned them. The power of the ultimate Blue Eyes dragon had placed the two fighting dragons in their place, one back into the tablet, and the other back into the Princess soul. Just as the light died down, a voice came again and with that voice came a girl that very much resembled the Dark Magician Girl.

Kaiba looked on as the girl ran passed him, but as she went by, she looked in his direction and looked at him, but quickly ran towards the Princess.

"Are you alright" Kaiba heard the girl say

A sounding 'Slap' was heard and then,

"Mana you knew, of all people I thought you would tell me, but you KNEW" cried Princess Isisa as she struggled to get her self up.

Mana held her cheek; she was surprised by the slap. She looked at Isisa and then at the tablet, but shook her head.

"I wanted to protect you that is all" she said quietly, but only Kaiba heard her

As the girl called Mana left, Kaiba came out of his hiding spot he went up to the tablet where only a few moments ago there were two Blue Eyes White Dragons trying to kill each other.

"Kaiba" said a voice from behind him

Kaiba spun around to see the Pharaoh looking at him,

"What happened here?" asked the Pharaoh

"Two dragons tried to kill each other, have a problem with that" said Kaiba

"Two dragons?" asked the Pharaoh

"Never mind, just don't expect me to be calling you Pharaoh" said Kaiba as the two stared each other off

The two walked off into the palace, when they reached the front of the palace they met the gang. There Zork was causing trouble and both the Priests and the gang were fighting him. It had taken all their strength to defeat him, but it was the three Blue Eyes that had temporarily impaled Zork.

Meanwhile in the modern world, Isisa was looking at the desert as James drove her towards the temple where the stone tablets were kept. She had gotten a phone call from Phillip saying that Seto was back in Egypt. Wondering what Seto was up to, she had asked James to drive her to the location. When she got to the site, she found Marik, Odion, Phillip, and Ishizu sitting in side the SUVs. Isisa took out Mosi's baby bag and the overnight bag that she had packed out of the jeep and waved good-bye to James.

As James drove off, Marik came towards Isisa and took the bags for her.

"Thanks Marik" said Isisa

"No problem" came the reply

The group waited for the gang to come out of the temple, but while they were waiting Isisa had challenged Odion to a game of Senet and was about to win when Mosi (attempting to walk) came and landed right on the Senet board. Luckily, the board was sturdy enough so it did not get broken, but Mosi had received a little cut from it.

"Man Isisa that kid is just like you, has to put her nose in everything" laughed Marik as he held his stomach, but he could not contain his laughter because he fell on the hot sand and was burning himself while laughing. Mosi found this as entertaining.

"Yes I quite agree with you, but I think she is like her daddy. Taking pleasure out of other peoples pain," laughed Isisa

"You have a point there," said Marik recovering from his laughing fit

Just as Isisa was about to say something Mosi pointed in the direction of the entrance. Isisa turned to see Seto, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura (who was being held up by Tristan and Joey). Isisa walked up to Seto while holding Mosi.

"Good to see you" she said as she kissed him

"You too, how is my little girl," asked Seto as he held his baby daughter

Mosi just smiled and said something in gibberish. Everyone laughed.

"I think she missed up too," smiled Isisa as everyone walked to the SUVs.

"Which one are you in," asked Joey smiling

"The one that has my two darlings" laughed Isisa as Seto handed her Mosi

The large group piled into the SUVs and left the area. Seto was in the front passenger seat with Odion driving. Isisa was sitting in the back with Mosi in her car seat, Téa, and Bakura. The dive was long as they entered the city of Cairo. By the time they reached the boat launch area Mosi was already asleep. She was wearing a shirt that said, "I did 9 months on the inside".

"I really hate to be that kid" said Joey as they all piled out of the SUVs

"Why is that" asked Duke who had walked down the ramp of the boat

"Wow how did you get here?" said Joey freaking out

'I made a few calls and…"

"Big brother good to see you" cut in Mokuba

"Okay now I am confused," said Téa

"Why would you be confused?" asked Grandpa as he also walked down the stairs

"Okay now I am getting scared," said Joey jumping up on Tristan (Bridle Style)

"Get off me you jerk," said Tristan dumping Joey on the ground

"Okay I take it that whole gang is here now, are there anymore surprises that we should be aware of" asked Yugi

"Ummm, we were going to invite Mai and Pegasus, but they declined," explained Mokuba  
"Oh I see,"

"Good thing Pegasus is not here" grunted Kaiba

"I take it you didn't like the trip down memory lane" teased Isisa playfully

' Not really, but I did I ever mention that you look good when you are pregnant" smiled Seto

"Umm, should I be worried?" said Isisa inching away from Seto

"What, I just said you look good when you are pregnant that's all"

"Seto just to let you know…I'm not a cow okay just thought I should put that out there" laughed Isisa

"What ever" replied Seto as they all boarded the boat bound for the Valley of the Kings.


	113. The Beginning and the End

Chapter 113 To The Beginning and The End

**Note from the Author: **_Okay everyone this is the last chapter there will be epilogue so do not forget to read it. I just want to take the time to thank all the reviewers and readers for reading this story. The second story should be coming up shortly, I might not add the cut scenes in, but it all depends on the time I have. So, enjoy that last chapter of From the Past to the Future. _

_Note the name Sparkles is a real name for a horse. The idea came from a horse from camp with that name that has a bad attitude_

_Note the duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh is the same, but for a sight change. I will not do the whole duel up to a point._

The night sky loomed overhead as Isisa stood on the deck of the _Lotus Flower. _Tomorrow everything was going to be decided, she liked Yugi that was for sure, but she also like her brother. Isisa didn't want to lose either of them, but she also wanted to let Yugi have a life.

"Something on your mind" said a voice

Isisa looked over her shoulder to see her brother,

"I was just wondering what tomorrow will bring, I heard your argument with Seto about who you were going to be dueling. I am worried Atem" she said

Atem smiled, then paused

"Wait a second…you just called me Atem," stated Atem

"Yes I know, it's your name is it not" smiled Isisa

"But…but that means you…KNEW" shouted Atem

"So I just forgot that's all' said Isisa looking at the Nile up head

"Oh really that is such an important piece of information to forget…I can't believe it you forget your own brother's name and you don't even tell him. Ra please help me what kind of a sister do I have" stated Atem as he looked up at the sky

"Oh come on," teased Isisa

"What ever, what's worrying you?" stated Atem changing the subject

"I was just wonder what life is going to be like when your' gone that is all"

"Isisa what makes you think that I will be going to leave you," said Atem

"Brother, I can't leave this world now, I have a family and even though Seto is not perfect I still love him the way he is. In my heart I know I love both Setos but one broke my heart all those years ago and one has mended so what do I do then" explained Isisa

"You really do love him don't you" said Atem looking at his older sister

"Yes I do, and I know that there are going to be some bad times, but I also know there is going to be some good times. I will have to live with that, but that is not what I am worried about"

"I know Isisa, I guess we will see what tomorrow brings" replied Atem as she hugged his sister

"Goodnight little brother" said Isisa as she kissed Atem's forehead

Atem went back a bit.

"Isisa you do know that I am still in Yugi's body right" warned her brother

"I know, but he is busy going something else am I right" laughed Isisa

"You are right on that. Goodnight" replied Atem as he walked back to his room.

The next morning was somewhat cool then the morning before, Isisa looked in the distance.

"A storm is coming tonight" stated Blue Eyes beside her

Isisa nodded and looked back at the sleeping Seto, she smiled and gently woke up Seto.

"Good morning darling" she smiled as she woke him up

"Good morning sweetheart" smiled Seto as he kissed her

"It is time," she said quietly

Seto nodded, he watched Isisa take Mosi and leave the room. He knew something was wrong, he also knew that she did not come to bed until early in the morning. As Seto got out of bed, he dressed himself and walked out on to the deck. There he saw that mostly everyone was up. They all sat down for breakfast and ate a light meal. It was by this time Seto noticed that Yugi had not made his appearance yet and he started to wonder, but as the gang finished their meal in silence and then walked down to the dock to wait for Yugi.

Isisa and Philip went to deal with the horses; Isisa had earlier called the ranch and had them bring some horses over with supplies. She had told them to bring three packhorses with supplies for a sand storm. When Philip asked her why, Isisa only replied in saying,

"We need to be careful and besides this is storm season"

When Yugi came down, Isisa came towards the group.

"Okay peoples we need to get on our horses. Joey you have Lady Bird, she is the dun with the red halter"

"Wha! No I don't want a girls horse," stated Joey

"Joey she is bomb proof" replied Isisa

"What does that mean?" asked Joey

'Just get on the damn horse Joey" snapped Isisa

"Okay, okay I am going"

"Okay, now Tristan you are on Duke's Glory. Téa you are on Dancer. Bakura you are on Babe. Marik you are on Pharaoh's Pride. Odion you get Midnight. Ishizu you are on Wing weaver. Philip you are on Blue Diamond Dragon. Duke you are on Felicity. Grandpa you are on Brandy. Mokuba you are on Firefly. Maria you have Frisky. Yugi you have the Shetland pony Sparkles. Seto you are on Red Eyes and I am on Blue Eyes. I will be taking Mosi with me any questions" asked Isisa

"I do," said Atem from beside Yugi

Isisa looked at him,

"I will not be riding that THING you call a horse. Give me something with speed," demanded Atem

Yugi shook his head, and Isisa laughed.

"Okay Philip you and Odion can you handle the pack horses," asked Isisa

"Yea we can," replied Philip

"Okay then Ishizu do you want to lead or should I," asked Isisa

"I will" came the reply

As the group headed out towards the Valley of the Kings, Joey was constantly saying,

"Are we there yet" he was driving everyone nuts until Seto stopped his horse and waited until Joey as ahead of him and charged Lady Bird. This caused her to throw Joey into a nearby sand dune, everyone laughed as Joey dug himself out of the sand,

"Okay lets keep a move on, Joe you better shut up or I am going to tie you to that horse and she will be pulling you" warned Isisa

While this was happening the pharaoh and Yugi were having problems with Sparkle, it turns out that Sparkles has a nasty attitude towards taller horses, and was constantly grabbing the tail of the horse in front of him and then stopping dead in his tracks. Causing Yugi always slapping the horse's rump.

"Isisa this horse is driving me bonkers" complained Yugi

Isisa reined Blue Eyes towards Sparkles and told Téa to move up. She then moved in front of Sparkles, but this time when Sparkles when for Blue Eyes's tail Blue Eyes stopped and double kicked Sparkles in the chest. This made Mosi cry, Isisa then quieted the baby and Seto came over. Seto took Mosi and rode ahead of Isisa.

Sparkles then tried to do the same thing again, but Blue Eyes turned her head, looked at Sparkles, and gave a warning. Sparkles being dumb as can be attempted to do the same thing again, but this time Blue Eyes kicked only once. Blue Eyes's hoof missed Sparkles chest, but went near his head and caused both the pony and Yugi to be sacred. Sparkles behaved the rest of the way to the valley.

When the horses had arrived at the mouth of the valley, Isisa stayed behind to place hobbles on all the horses. She told Seto that she would come as soon as she was done with the horses, but as soon as she was done Isisa stood out side the tomb. Isisa did not know whether to go or not, but something inside her that she needed to go.

As Isisa reached the bottom the gang looked at her, the duel had already begun and there on the field was Slifer the Sky Dragon. Isisa went to stand beside Seto,

"Where were you?" he asked

"I needed to think," she said as she took Mosi from his arms and held her baby girl

"Man we should have sold tickets," said Mokuba packed full with excitement

"Yea, but don't you think it is better to see it exclusively" smiled Isisa

"You have a point there," said Mokuba

The group continues to watch the duel.

"Man to someone who does not know Yugi like we do, they would be lost in a sea of confuzzledment" stated Joey as he looked at the duel

"Wheeler we are not dumb animals besides you" snapped Seto

"Watch it Rich Boy," said Joey

Suddenly flames appeared around Yugi causing everyone to look at the two duelists.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Bakura

"Final Flame" replied Isisa sadly her one wish did not come true.

As the flames died down, everyone saw Yugi kneeling on the ground.

"Why the other me" he wept

"Yugi it is for the best" replied Atem

"But, now you are stuck with me for another 5000 years" said Yugi through his tears

"I don't think so, thanks to the return of some of my most treasured memories. I can feel a slight echo of my Ka's power and thanks to the power of friendship, love, and compassion and the fact that the door to the after life spilt us apart. I'm living on the out side with you" smiled the Pharaoh as he helped Yugi up

Isisa ran up to her brother, Atem saw that his sister was coming to hug him and opened his arms wide, but as she neared the only thing that Atem saw was his sister's hand as it met with his face. An echo rang out of the tomb and then as sounding cry,

"What in Ra's name is that for?" cried the Pharaoh as he rubbed his cheek

Yugi burst out laughing and so did the others.

"Oh wow, that's right take pleasure in my pain. So Isisa explain your self," said Atem with crossed arms

"Oh you know, an incident that happened in that past, I didn't want to involve Yugi so yea I took this opportunity" laughed Isisa

"What incident may I ask"  
"I don't know, something that involves a certain Priest, and a dress. Does that ring a bell' asked Isisa

"I don't…oh…I see…HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" shouted Atem

"I have my sources" smiled Isisa

"It was Tapion wasn't it, you played on his guilty mind" accused Atem

"I did not," laughed Isisa as she and the other walked out of the tomb with a blabbering Atem behind them.


	114. Epilogue

Epilogue

The gang walked out of the tomb, they stopped by the horses and noticed that they were getting restless.

"There is a storm coming," said Isisa as she held Mosi close to her

"Yes I can tell," shouted Odion over the howling wind

Sand was blowing in many directions; the group got on their horses and rode out of the Valley.

"There is no point in riding, we have to set up camp before it gets worse" said Philip as he went to the packhorses.

Joey, Philip, Duke, Tristan, Odion, Marik, Seto, Yugi, Grandpa, and Atem all helped set up the tents. Téa, Ishizu, Mokuba, Maria, and Isisa all helped in bringing things inside the tent.

When everything was set up, Phillip and Odion moved the horses and tied them, up in a little make shift shelter. They then joined the group inside the tent.

"Wow I never camped in the middle of a sand storm" said Joey

"Joey it's nothing to be happy about, sand storms are dangerous storms people can die in them if they are not careful" said Phillip as he closed the flap behind Odion.

"Isisa is there any food," asked Phillip

"Yes food and water are in those cooler packs over there" she said as she pointed to a corner.

Ishizu was busy setting up rugs so they would not get sand in their food and water.

Isisa and Seto huddled together with Mosi in the middle. Isisa looked down at her ring and there was something that bothered her, she took off her ring and looked at it.

"Is there something wrong," asked Seto noticing this

"Oh no, just that there is some writing on here. Did you have it engraved?" asked Isisa

"No, what does it say?" asked Seto

Isisa looked under the stones and there on the inside of the band, in ancient hieroglyphics was a saying.

"From the past to the future"

"That suits us don't you think," said Isisa looking up at Seto

"I agree

'Guys we have a problem…" said Phillip

"What is that?" asked Joey

"We are short one sleeping bag," said Phillip

The gang all looked at each other.

"Okay someone is going to have to double" stated Phillip as he looked at the boys


End file.
